<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Pain by ledger12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562536">Love is Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledger12/pseuds/ledger12'>ledger12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hard to Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Death, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Gay, Heavy Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), Kidnapping, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pain, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Useless Lesbians, Verbal Abuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledger12/pseuds/ledger12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the 3 part series! Continuation of Love is Hard. </p><p>Adora and Catra are married, living their life to the fullest with their children. 5 years have passed since the wedding and the birth of their first child; Catarina. Life seems to be going great, until one fateful day an unexpected visitor from the past comes to haunt their future. What will happen to Catra and her family as she tries to fight past demons?</p><p> </p><p>******************WARNING::::::: CONTENT CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND/OR TRIGGERING SCENES FOR SOME VIEWERS!!!!!!!********************</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hard to Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adora's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First chapter is here!!!!</p><p>It's Adora's birthday and she's woken up with a sweet surprise from her family! Catra's children are just like her and she can't handle it! Adora is everyone's favorite as usual! And Catra's children have made her soft af!!!! Also I give you wasted Catra because I know how much we enjoy her when she's belligerent!</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY!</p><p> </p><p>SIDE NOTE: Mira is pronounced Meeruh, they wanted to have one of the babies to have the -ra in their name for them and Mara! And S/O to one of my supporters that gave me the idea to give Catarina the nickname Riri to her! You know who you are!❤️</p><p> </p><p>Additional SIDE NOTE: I decided to make the first chapter very long for you guys for waiting so patiently for me to update it! After this one, the remaining chapters will most likely return to their normal length. So thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this long ass chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to the 2nd part in this series! If you haven't already, please check out part 1 of this works Love is Hard!</p><p>thank you to everyone that has shown me support and love throughout the entire first part! You are my motivation to keep this going!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 years had passed since the birth of Catarina; Adora and Catra’s firstborn. Time had seemed to fly by quickly as they continued to move on with their lives. Adora had started her Physical Therapy practice, being one of the first youngest DPT to do so. Catra went back to school after their daughter was born, finishing her degree in engineering and landing a job at her mother in-law’s company; First One’s Technology Inc. It was a brisk winter Saturday morning, the melting snow was slowly trickling down the side of the window, creating a frozen trail of water. Adora was sound asleep in their bed, enjoying her first morning off since she started the practice. She was able to hire other PTs, giving herself the ability to take off from time to time. She was dreaming peacefully, relishing in what little time she was able to have to herself in what seemed like years. She was in heaven, until she heard the pitter pattering of tiny footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“RiRi, wait for your brother and sister,” her wife whispered, trying her best to keep quiet so she wouldn’t wake her up. But Adora was used to sleeping lightly now that they were parents to 4 children and one growing inside her, so she was always on high alert. She pretended to be asleep, patiently waiting for what was about to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re so slow!” Catarina whined. She had grown so much in the last 5 years. She was the spitting image of Catra, acting just like her crazy and stubborn mama. Adora had to fight herself from smiling, trying to hold her image of being asleep. Her ears perked up when she heard a tiny thud, fighting the urge to get up and look, already knowing what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh Finn, are you okay?” Catra whispered, walking over to the loud thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea mama, I’m okay,” the little boy’s voice whispered loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, everyone ready?” she whispered again, quietly walking over with their children towards the bed. “Ready—1, 2, 3” she counted softly.</p><p> </p><p>“SURPRISE!” they all screamed, crawling into their mothers’ bed and jumping on Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You scared me!” she fake flinched with a smile, already expecting the bombardment early that morning. There her family was, Catarina, the twins; Finn and Mira, and her wife, holding their youngest Razzlyn. Catarina was 4 years old, moving on 5, Finn and Mira were 3, and Razzlyn was one, going on two. Adora was currently 5 months pregnant with their fifth and final child, completing the large family they dreamed of having. Catra handed her the youngest who was squirming crazily as she reached for her, grabbing Adora’s face and smooshing her drool covered mouth over her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday mommy!” Catarina screamed, shoving a piece of paper in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, thank you my sweet girl! What is it?” she asked, smiling as she held the picture of abstract drawings.</p><p> </p><p>“I drawed this for you! It’s you, mama, me, baby Finn, and baby Mira, and baby Razzlyn, and Melog!” she beamed proudly, pointing at all the objects that were supposed to be their family.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, who’s Melog?” she asked, looking up at Catra with a raised brow. Suddenly she heard a bark, followed by scattered paw noises. She looked over and a giant puppy was charging full speed towards the bed, jumping and knocking into the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Melog!” the twins giggled, hugging the puppy tightly as they tried to hold him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, my love,” Catra laughed, placing a bow over the dog’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me a puppy?!” she practically cried, petting the puppy as the twins continued to cuddle with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea I guess all those times you begged me to get one finally paid off,” she smiled, watching her wife wipe away her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve literally been asking you to get a dog for the past 4 years! But thank you sweetie,” she smiled at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I makeded you breakfast,” Finn beamed, getting off the bed and carefully walking back over with a piece of toast with jelly.</p><p> </p><p>“I helped too!” Mira screamed, getting off the bed and grabbing a bowl of yogurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, you can keep it on the tray! You don’t have to hand it to her one by one,” Catra laughed, grabbing the plates and putting them back on the tray. She picked up the puppy and put him back in the pin area she had set up to keep him quarantined in, walking back into the room and grabbing the tray. “Alright, here’s breakfast from your tiny crew of chefs!” Catra smiled, leaning down to let the children help her carry the ‘heavy’ tray over with her. They helped her set the tray over Adora’s lap, all smiling proudly as she looked at their creations. There was toast with jelly, yogurt with a tiny handful of berries, a smoothie most likely from Catarina considering the colors, and a larger plate of eggs, bacon, and a stack of heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes with a candle sticking out. Catra lit the candle and sat on the bed with their kids, grabbing Razzlyn from Adora so she wouldn’t knock anything over.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday mommy,” everyone smiled, waiting for Adora to blow out the candle.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Adora smiled, blowing out the candle and giggling as her children clapped for her. She went to take her first bite but stopped when Finn started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, are you old?” he asked, tilting his head to examine his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Adora gasped, acting fake offended. “I am not old! Who told you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well mama said that you’re turning into an old lady today so we have to be extra careful with you,” Catarina said, looking back up at Catra who was looking everywhere but at Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she did, huh?” she smiled, shaking her head at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy is pretty old lady,” Mira beamed, sticking her tiny finger in Adora’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you baby, at least <em>someone</em> thinks I’m pretty,” she smiled again, kissing her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What! I tell you you’re beautiful every day!” Catra defended with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I’m an old lady?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you’re an old lady,” she smirked proudly, leaning over and placing her hand over Adora’s. “Happy birthday, I love you,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she smiled back, leaning over and kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewwwwwww,” the children screamed, wiggling off the bed and running out of the room. It seemed like they would never get over how affectionate their mothers were to each other, always getting grossed out whenever they shared a kiss. They shared a laugh as they watched their children scurry off and climb over the dog gate, all piling in and playing with the new puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go get this one changed, you enjoy your breakfast in bed,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora one last time before she got up and walked out the room.</p><p> </p><p>Adora sat there and smiled in adoration as she looked down at the wonderful breakfast her family had made for her. She was turning 29 today, getting closer and closer to that old woman Catra joked about. She rolled her eyes, and started eating, moaning at the melting chocolate chips in her mouth. As she finished her breakfast, she got up with the tray and walked into the living room, smiling as she walked past her children playing with the puppy in the pin. She walked into the kitchen and blew out a breath at the messy sight, giggling at the tiny pancake mix hand prints on the cupboards and counters. She went to start cleaning up the mess but stopped when she felt arms wrapped around her, hands landing gently on her baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing?” Catra whispered, placing a kiss on Adora’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t just sit back down when I see a mess like this,” she giggled, motioning to the dirty appliances.</p><p> </p><p>“Well today you can, I’ll take care of it,” she whispered again, landing another kiss behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna need an army to clean this up,” she giggled, turning around and wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have an army,” she smiled, kissing Adora one last time before pulling back and turning towards their children. “Attention all marines! Front and center!” she bellowed in a general’s voice, waiting patiently as all the kids stopped what they were doing and scurried over to the kitchen. Adora giggled as all her children stood up straight, all in order, in front of Catra who was standing straight up as well. She laughed harder as Razzlyn quickly crawled over, plopping down next to her older siblings. “Sergeant RiRi, Corporal Finn, Corporal Mira, Private Razzlyn, attention!” she bellowed with a salute, earning a salute from every single one of the kids except Razzlyn who just sucked on her pacifier for her response. “We’ve got an outrageous war zone to deal with today, Sergeant RiRi, front and center!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” Catarina bellowed, stepping forward with a salute. Adora had to hold back her laughter as she watched her children act out as if they were in the military, loving how serious they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Sergeant RiRi, you are in charge of sectors one and two! Defend territory from any enemy threats such as pancake mix and fruit on the floor. Do you copy?” Catra bellowed, saluting to her daughter as she saluted back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” she bellowed again, turning and running into the kitchen past Adora, grabbing a cleaning wipe from under the sink and beginning to wipe up the tiny hand prints.</p><p> </p><p>“Corporal Finn, Corporal Mira, front and center!” she bellowed again, looking down as the twins jumped in front of her next.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” they bellowed together in their tiny voices.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are in charge of sectors three and four! Defend territory from any enemy threats such as yogurt and handing in any enemy dishes on the floor. Do you copy?” she bellowed, saluting them as they saluted back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” they saluted, running on the other side of the counter and grabbing dishes left on the floor. Catarina handed Finn a cleaning wipe and pointed to a yogurt spot on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Enemy threat detected Corporal!” Catarina yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“On it Sergeant!” Finn yelled back, pouncing on the yogurt spot and wiping it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Private Razzlyn, front and center!” Catra called to the youngest, smiling as the baby scooted on her butt forward, sucking on her pacifier as a response. “You’re in charge of section zero! Defend any territory leftover from enemy threats such as drool and poo poo! Do you copy!”</p><p> </p><p>Razzlyn sucked on her pacifier as a response and quickly crawled into the kitchen, crawling past their feet and towards her older siblings. Adora just watched as her children worked together as a team to clean up the floor, talking in military lingo as they did.</p><p> </p><p>“Target neutralized!” Mira screamed, throwing the dishes up and into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“OORAH!” they all screamed together, continuing to clean up the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done to my children?” Adora giggled, leaning into Catra as she wrapped her arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I trained them to be the greatest marines,” Catra laughed as Adora rolled her eyes at her. “We’ll clean up in here, you go ahead and shower and take your time,” she smiled, kissing Adora on the cheek and shooing her out of the kitchen. “Let’s do this marines!” Catra bellowed at her children getting another loud ‘oorah’ in return as they continued to clean.</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled to herself as she made her way back to their room, walking over to the shower and getting in. She stood under the water for what seemed like hours, letting the warm water fall over her face and body. She smiled to herself as she thought about her family and how much it’s grown over the past 5 years. Before she met Catra, she never thought she wanted kids or a family. She always thought she would be alone, working her life away just like her mother. But as she heard her family in the next room over, all laughing and screaming together, she couldn’t see her life being any other way. She rubbed her stomach and smiled, remembering the first time she was pregnant with Catarina, the emotions she felt, the very first time she felt her kick. Now she was on her last, and she felt like a pro. She got out of the shower and got dressed, making her way back to the kitchen and mouth hanging wide open when she reached it.</p><p> </p><p>“Targets neutralized!” the kids beamed, saluting to Catra as she saluted to them back.</p><p> </p><p>“Good work marines! You’re dismissed!” she smiled, watching them excitedly run past her and back to the pin to play with the puppy. Catra turned and smiled at Adora, laughing as she saw the look on her face. “I told you I’d handle it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ho—how did you guys get this done so quick! It’s like nothing ever happened!” she gasped, gazing in awe at her freshly cleaned kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“My marines were trained to be the greatest, and that’s just the kind of work they do!” she said proudly, examining their work.</p><p> </p><p>Adora went to say something but stopped as she heard the doorbell ring. She rolled her eyes at Catra who was smirking at her and walked over to answer it. She got to the door and opened it, smiling as she was wrapped into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Adora dearie! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás?” Razz beamed, rocking Adora back and forth as she hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good and thank you! How are you?” she smiled, patting her on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Tan buena como siempre!” she smiled, releasing Adora from her hug and stepping in. As soon as she stepped in they heard tiny footsteps running quickly towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita!” the children squealed, all running up and wrapping their tiny arms around Razz. Razzlyn crawled quickly towards her, bouncing up and down as she waited to be picked up. They decided to name her after Grandma Razz as a commemoration for everything she’s done for the both of them. And they were glad they did, because Razzlyn acted just like Razz, a spunky little fuzz ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh there are mis amores! ¿Como estan mis bebes?” she beamed, picking up Razzlyn and kissing her on the cheek. They all walked into the living room, talking to each other in Spanish. Adora smiled at the fact that they were all bilingual, proud that her children were able to speak such fluent Spanish despite Adora not being Hispanic. Adora followed behind them and laughed as Razz just patted Catra on the cheek and continued to walk past her, not even stopping to say hello as Catra held her arms open waiting for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I always being replaced and left in the dust?” Catra asked, shaking her head as she watched her grandmother carry Razzlyn and walking and talking with the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I think I’ve been replaced too,” Adora smiled, kissing Catra on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense Adora, you are always my favorite! Just after mis bebes here!” she laughed, sitting down on the couch and opening her arms for her great-grandchildren to climb and sit next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what am I Abuelita?” Catra asked with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“A stubborn brat!” she cooed as she squeezed Razzlyn’s cheeks. Adora busted out laughing and wrapped her wife in for a hug, stroking her back to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll always be my number one baby,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t count! We’re married!” Catra pouted again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, be the last then!” she scoffed playfully, going to turn away but stopped as she was pulled back around. Catra pulled her back in and kissed her on the lips, lingering there for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my number one baby too,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora again. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck and smiled into the kiss, kissing her back deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross, get a room!” Catarina squealed, sticking her tongue out in disgust at her mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I can kiss my wife!” Catra defended, smiling as her daughter stood up defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No you can’t!” she said stubbornly, hands landing on her hips. Adora had to hold in her laughter as she watched her daughter. She was so much like Catra sometimes it was scary.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says?” Catra asked, raising her brow at her stubborn daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Me! She’s my mommy and you can’t kiss her!” she said in that same stubborn tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what am I?” Catra asked again, trying not to laugh at her daughter’s seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>“A stubborn brat!” she stated bluntly, looking back over at Grandma Razz who was smiling and nodding her head approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea!” the twins screamed, jumping down and standing next to their older sister. Adora let her laughter go, grabbing her stomach as she laughed hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>“My own children have turned against me,” Catra said in disbelief, watching her kids stand defiantly in the living room, hands on their hips. Catra turned her attention to Adora and pouted as her wife was trying to contain her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh baby, come on you can’t be upset! Those are <em>your</em> children! They act just like you!” Adora laughed, kissing Catra on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Catrina, ¿qué esperabas? You acted just like your stubborn mama so that’s exactly what you get with your children!” Razz laughed, shaking her head at her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t—” she started but stopped when Razz gave her a raised brow, daring her to deny it. “Okay fine, maybe I was! But in my defense, there was just one of me! I have three kids that are acting like this!” she said, looking down at Razzlyn who was giving her a dirty look. “Not you too! All of my kids!?” she scoffed at the baby who just sucked on her pacifier as a response.</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed again and kissed Catra on the cheek, grabbing her hand and pulling her into their bedroom. “I’m gonna settle mama down, you guys play nice with Abuelita, okay?” she smiled, shaking her head as her children continued to stare Catra down, daring her to say something else. She led her to the bed and continued to laugh, sitting down and pulling her with her.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do to deserve such headstrong children,” she sighed, leaning back into the bed and lying on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize this is how you act, right?” Adora giggled, leaning over and laying down on Catra’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>that </em>bad!” she laughed, wrapping her arm around Adora. She pouted for a second and then smiled as she thought about the baby in Adora’s stomach, reaching her other hand around and rubbing it. “We’ve still got one more try! Isn’t that right Rihanna?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora shot up and looked at her wife with an unamused expression, rolling her eyes as Catra started to laugh. “You’ve tried to name every single one of our kids after Catarina was born; Rihanna. This is not happening!” she scolded, laying her head back down on Catra’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not! It’s a pretty name!” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because for one, Rihanna’s real name isn’t even Rihanna, it’s Robyn. And second, you literally told me and I quote ‘if I had the chance to marry her, I would’. Why the hell would I name our daughter after someone you’d leave me for! And third, I compromised with you being able to  give Catarina the nickname RiRi, didn’t I? And besides, who knows if this one’s even a girl! Might have a little boy in here!” she sighed, rubbing her stomach as she thought about the possibility of having a boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I was kidding though! And in all honesty, I was completely wasted when I said that! You can’t get mad at me, I wasn’t in my right state of mind! Plus, she’s just so hot,” she defended, holding onto Adora who was trying to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go!” Adora scoffed, trying to get up and leave.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Not until you forgive me!” Catra laughed as she continued to hold Adora down into her.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t even an apology!” she scoffed again, hitting Catra on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! I’m sorry!” she laughed, rolling over and straddling herself over Adora. She pinned Adora’s arms on the bed above her head, preventing her from leaving. Adora stopped trying to move when she saw Catra’s face soften, staring deep into her eyes as it did. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “It was wrong of me to have said those things when the only woman I want in this world is you. The only woman I have eyes for, is you. Now and forever. You are my everything Adora, and I’d be nothing without you. You and our kids. I won’t joke about it again. I see now how it makes you feel, and I’m sorry.” As she finished her apology, she released Adora’s arms, allowing her to move them. Adora reached up and cupped Catra’s cheeks, pulling her down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her again. “I forgive you, stubborn brat,” she giggled, kissing Catra again as she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me that one more time and I’m not taking you shopping,” she threatened smiling as Adora’s eyes shot wide open.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking me shopping?!” she beamed, wrapping her hands around Catra’s head and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I thought we could go shopping for some clothes for dinner tonight,” she smiled, kissing Adora on the tip of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“And dinner! Wow, you really know how to take care of a girl,” Adora giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, it is your birthday,” she laughed, rolling her eyes at her wife. “I asked Grandma Razz to come watch the kids while we go shopping for outfits for dinner tonight. After we’ll go to a spa, get your nails and toes done, have some lunch, watch me get drunk for the both of us, and then go to dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can only drink at lunch, no drinking at dinner,” she scolded lightly, knowing how her wife got when she drank all day.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but only because I get to have bottomless mimosas at lunch today!” she laughed maliciously, kissing Adora on the lips and rolling off her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair that you get to get drunk, I wanna drink bottomless mimosas!” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, the doctor said you can have a glass of wine occasionally! You’re the one that stuck to the one glass of wine a pregnancy! And you haven’t even taken your one glass of wine during any of your pregnancies!” she stated, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because even if it’s a small amount, the baby is still exposed to it and at risk of fetal alcohol syndrome!” she called as Catra walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“My mother drank straight up tequila when she was pregnant with me! Look how I turned out!” she said, popping her head back out from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“A complete crazy out of this world stubborn brat,” she laughed, causing Catra to roll her eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you married this stubborn brat, so now you have to deal with it!” Catra yelled, turning the water on and getting in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Adora leaned back on the bed and sighed contently, rubbing her stomach as she reminisced her and Catra’s wedding. They’ve both changed so much since then. Catra’s hair that was once cut short, was now back to its long length, showering further down the length of her back. She no longer kept it frizzy and untamed. She allowed Adora to do it for her from time to time, either braiding it into a large braid or putting it up in a ponytail that made Adora’s knees weak as it revealed her neck. She herself had changed a lot since then as well. Not just physically from baring children, but emotionally and mentally. She felt like she has come so far since her younger years, being able to handle stress better than she used to. She allowed herself not to worry about the little things like she used to, giving her a new outlook on life. As Catra stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around her body, Adora started to get hot. She stared as Catra moved to their closet, looking for something to put on to go out for their day date, watching the water slowly trickle down her back and legs. Adora slowly got up and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Catra said with a smirk, turning her head to look at Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, take this off,” she whispered, tugging on the towel.</p><p> </p><p>Catra scoffed, turned towards Adora and playfully pushed her away. “You think you can just come in here and get a look at my goodies without a date first? I am not that kind of girl, Mrs. Juarez. Besides, I’m married,” she smirked again, turning back to her clothes and going to pick something out. Adora smiled, wrapping her arms around Catra and lifting her up, carrying her back to the bed. “Unhand me, vile woman!” Catra screamed, giggling as Adora dropped her on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already talked to your wife about it, she’s totally fine with it” Adora whispered, crawling on top of  Catra and kissing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Catra purred, wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” she mumbled, deepening the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled Adora closer to her, closing the distance they had between their bodies. She wrapped her legs around her wife, keeping her close as her leg slowly grinded between her legs. Adora reached her hand down between Catra’s legs, feeling the wetness starting grow as they continued to kiss. Catra pulled back and looked into Adora’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, they’re all sitting right out there,” she whispered, moaning as Adora moved down to her neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you need to make sure you can keep quiet,” she whispered, licking back up the length of Catra’s neck. She pulled back for a second and smiled, coming up with an idea on how to keep Catra from being too loud. “Turn around,” she whispered again, pulling the towel off her naked wife and grabbing a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you—” but before Catra could finish her sentence, she understood what Adora was doing. She rolled her eyes and smirked at her, crawling up on her knees so her back was facing Adora. “Gonna blame this on the hormones, are we?” she laughed, shivering as she felt Adora’s finger gently trail up her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, you’re just incredibly sexy. I’ve been dying to taste you,” she said in a low sultry voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you?” she asked, moaning as Adora started sucking on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You have been, but now it’s my turn,” she mumbled in between kisses, pushing Catra’s head down towards the pillows and pulling her hips up so her ass would be in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so getting you back later,” she laughed, grabbing onto the pillows as she prepared for Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Mrs. Juarez,” she whispered, kissing Catra’s ass and then taking her plunge between her legs from behind.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Adora made contact, Catra bit down hard into the pillows, trying her best to hold in the loud moan she wanted to let out. Adora licked and sucked up and down her private, trailing her tongue up and down lightly on the length of it. She smiled as she felt Catra shivering, trying her hardest to stay quiet. But Adora wanted her to scream, wanted her to yell. She slowly trailed her finger up Catra’s inner thigh, leading it all the way up to her swollen bit. She began to massage it gently as she continued to lick all over the rest of her lower lips. Catra shoved her face hard into the pillows, letting out a muffled moan as Adora hit her most sensitive spots, making Catra start to squirm as she tried to fight an orgasm. Her body shook as it was released, lifting her head from the pillow and breathing heavily as Adora continued to pleasure her. Adora reached around the side of Catra and grabbed her nipple, twisting and pulling on it causing Catra to slam her face back into the pillow. Adora was being unrelentless. She was hitting every single one of Catra’s most sensitive spots, the places that she knew made Catra go wild. She smiled again as she heard Catra’s muffled moans, followed by her body shaking vigorously. She continued to suck and lick on her opening, sliding her tongue in and curling it. That made Catra go crazy, causing her to rock her hips back for Adora. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked back at Adora who was smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” she whimpered quietly, rolling her eyes in the back of her head as she bit her lip to quiet her moan.</p><p> </p><p>Adora removed her hand from Catra’s breast and pulled it back towards her private, slicking it up in her juices and sliding it into her opening. Catra shoved her face back into the pillows as Adora quickly slid her fingers in and out of Catra, curling her finger as she rubbed her clit with the other. Catra was practically suffocating herself to stop herself from screaming, body bucking wildly as she rocked herself back into Adora’s fingers. Adora was so turned on right now, maybe it really was the hormones, but she’d never tell. All she cared about right now was pleasuring her wife, giving her that mountain high ride she’s always used to receiving from her, especially when Adora’s too pregnant to pleasure her. It was her way of thanking her for breakfast, thanking her for always taking care of her, thanking her for everything she’s done for their family when Adora was either too hormonally upset or tired to do so. Catra was Wonder Woman, always stepping forward and saving the day whenever Adora felt too overwhelmed with life or work. Adora felt incredibly lucky to be married to such an outstanding woman, and what better way to show her appreciation to her than to get her to orgasm over and over again. Catra was finally getting to her last peak, motioning to Adora that she was almost done. Adora quickened her movements, causing Catra to stiffen up as she screamed into the pillow, clenching down on the cotton fabric and practically ripping it apart. Adora pulled back and licked her lips, raising her hand up as she watched Catra’s sweet nectar trickle down her fingers and knuckles. Catra slumped the rest of her body into the bed, breathing heavily into the pillow her face was buried in. Adora sucked on her fingers, cleaning up her wife’s juices from off her fingers, and lying down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You can get dressed now,” Adora sighed, giggling as Catra looked over at her with a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“You—I,” she stammered, not being able to create a coherent sentence as she continued to catch her breath. She laid there for a good 5 minutes, waiting for her energy to return to her before she spoke again. “Either I’m getting too old for this, or I’m completely outta shape,” she sighed, looking back at Adora and rolling her eyes as she started to giggle more.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the old lady now?” Adora teased, leaning in and kissing Catra as she stuck out her tongue at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the same age, we’re both old,” she breathed out, rolling on her back and letting out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was only 3 months older than Adora, with her birthday being in late October. She used to love pulling the elder card on her, until they started getting way older and it soon became a game of who’s an old lady. Catra slowly got off the bed and shuffled back to the closet, lazily grabbing clothes to wear for their day date. She found the clothes she wanted to wear and pulled them on, going back to the bathroom to fix her hair. She threw it up in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, tucking in her shirt into her jeans. Adora was finally able to convince her to start wearing jeans instead of her usual sweatpants. Catra had a nice figure, it was only fair that she showed it off. She would wear them when they were out and about in the town, but as soon as they made it back home they were off and replaced with her most comfy pair of sweats. Adora got up and walked to the bathroom next, putting on her makeup as she got ready for their day date as well. When they were both done, they walked out of the room and glanced over to the couch, smiling as Grandma Razz had all the kids asleep, all knocked out as they laid over the couch and on her. She had Razzlyn in her arms, rocking her and singing in Spanish as the baby tried to fight her sleep. She waved to them as she noticed them walking out, shooing them away as they tried to come kiss their kids. They giggled and waved goodbye, walking out hand in hand as they made it to their car.</p><p> </p><p>As they headed to the shopping plaza, Catra sang to her wife, earning a smile from Adora as she did so. Catra sang to Adora more often ever since she sang for her at their wedding. Adora loved her voice, so she started to sing for her more frequently. They made it to the plaza and Catra handed Adora her debit card, telling her to go on her own and get whatever she wanted. Adora beamed brightly and kissed Catra, walking away with a devilish grin as she cupped Catra’s card.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t spend my money on random stuff! Get a dress, accessories and some shoes! That’s it!” Catra scolded lightly, walking in the opposite direction to find her own outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Can’t hear you over the sound of money in my hands!” she laughed, walking away and heading into a store she’s been dying to go into.</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours had passed and they were both finally done shopping. They met at the center and exchanged a look, trying to peep and see what the other one got, pulling away at the same time as they tried to prevent each other from seeing. They headed back to the car and drove to the spa. Adora’s eyes glistened as they pulled up, noticing how luxurious it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” she gasped, staring in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Perks of being an employee at First One’s,” Catra smiled, stepping outta the car and walking over to Adora’s side and opening the door for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a gentlewoman,” she smiled, kissing her as she stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move out marine!” Catra bellowed, grabbing onto her hand and dragging her towards the spa doors.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a marine,” she giggled, running after her wife.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the spa and got the complete session; entire body massage, pedicure and manicure and full facial. They walked out feeling like new women, completely relaxed from their time there. They headed to the restaurant for lunch, and for Catra to drink all the mimosas she could stomach. Adora watched her in jealousy as she drank mimosa after mimosa, draining the glass for every last drop. She was starting to get drunk, slurring her words as she talked to Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she slurred, taking a noodle and wiggling it in the air before eating it. “I love the kids, but I miss it being just us. I don’t remember the last time I enjoyed my own meal without having to share with seven different mouths. Or the last time I used the bathroom without seeing tiny fingers underneath the door frame, trying to get in! I remember *hiccup* waking up late in the day and now—now I wake up at the crack of dawn to the sound of tiny voices and tiny fingers in my nose and ears! Like who sent these kids?” she slurred, placing her hand over Adora’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You did. You sent these kids,” she laughed, swatting her drunk wife’s hand away. “Remember after Catarina was born you cried about wanting more kids? Remember you begged me to give you more babies? This is what you get!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I just miss having you to myself, is that selfish?” she pouted, trying to place her hand back over Adora’s but missing with a loud thump on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she smiled, reaching over and brushing a loose strand from her wife’s face. “I miss having you to myself too. But we’re married with 4 children, about to be 5 in a couple more months. I wouldn’t go back even if I had the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Catra whimpered, wiping her eyes as tears filled them.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg, are you crying right now?” Adora whispered with a giggle, amused by her sudden change.</p><p> </p><p>“I just love them,” Catra whined, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her photos. “Like look at Finn and Mira’s little toes! I just wanna kiss them and squeeze their little piggies! I miss them,” she cried, showing Adora the picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, it’s okay!” Adora laughed, trying to contain herself for her wife’s sudden sadness over their children. “We’ll see them later! Let them spend time with Grandma Razz for a while, we deserve a break. I deserve to have my wife to myself on my birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re *hiccup* right, you’re so right Adora. Wow, you’re so smart. I love you,” she slurred with a goofy smile, sitting straight up and wiping her eyes away. “Waiter, another mimosey over heresey pleasey!” she slurred again, waving her glass in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, no! No more!” she laughed, grabbing her wife’s hand and shaking her head at the waiter who was coming back over to fill her glass. “She’s cut off,” she laughed again, looking back over at her drunk wife who gave her a pout. “Catra, you’re starting to talk to the waiters like they’re our kids, you’re done drinking!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate me?” Catra asked, beginning to cry again that her wife won’t let her drink anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“What! Catra of course I don’t! You’re the love of my life, silly girl!” she cooed, grabbing onto Catra’s hand. Catra looked at Adora’s hand and started crying again.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hands are so soft! Just like the baby’s! What lotion do you use?” she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg Catra, we literally just got out of the spa! Of course my hands are gonna be soft!” she said as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head at how drunk her wife was.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg you do hate me! Why didn’t anyone tell me!” Catra cried again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, we’re literally married! Stop saying that I hate you!” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but your tone just then was so mean!” she whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg, our kids have made you so soft,” she breathed out, giggling as Catra started to pout, eyes closed as she swayed back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“We have kids, Adora! And we—we’re married!” she hiccupped, crying even harder as she came to the realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Check please,” she waved at the waiter, laughing as Catra continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Is—is everything okay over here?” the waiter asked nervously, looking back and forth between them as Catra continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, she’s a little wasted and just realized we’re married and that we have kids together!” she laughed, handing the waiter the card.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at them!” Catra cried, holding her phone up to show the waiter her screen saver on her phone. It was a picture of her and Adora smiling brightly as they held their kids in their arms, all mirroring the same bright half tooth and toothless smiles. “This is my wife, that’s Catarina, that’s Finn, that’s Mira, and that’s Razzlyn!” she cried as she pointed them all out. “Aren’t they perfect!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes they’re very perfect,” he smiled, looking back over at Adora with a soft smile. “I’ll get this settled for you, I hope you had a wonderful birthday Mrs. Juarez.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she smiled, watching the waiter walk away before she turned her attention back to her drunk wife. “Please be sober enough for dinner tonight,” Adora laughed, rubbing Catra on her head as she slumped it over her arm on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we take a nap together? Like old times?” she asked softly, giving Adora her best puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes baby, we can take a nap together,” she said softly, smiling as Catra nuzzled into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>As they finished paying the bill, Adora went and apologized to the waiter over and over again for her drunk wife’s behavior, earning a smile from him as he was used to dealing with drunk people on their bottomless mimosas days. As they exited the restaurant, she couldn’t help but laugh as Catra tried to open the driver door for her, missing the handle every time she tried to grab it. When she finally got it open, she beamed with pride, gesturing Adora to get in. Catra skipped to her side of the car, almost falling as she slipped on snow. She carefully got in and smiled that same goofy smile she used to smile whenever she was completely belligerent or high off pain medications. Adora decided it was best if they got a hotel to nap in, deciding it was best that Catra didn’t see the kids right now in case she didn’t wanna leave the house. As they made it to the hotel, Catra was starting to fall asleep, bobbing her head every so often and snapping it back up when she realized she was falling asleep. Adora helped her outta the car and giggled as Catra tried to kiss her neck, sucking and nipping at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra! Wait until we get to our room!” she laughed, holding her against the car door and letting her stand on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanna do it now!” she whined, trying to touch Adora again.</p><p> </p><p>“The quicker we get the bags and head upstairs the quicker you can touch me,” she smiled, giggling as Catra stood straight up. Adora quickly grabbed the bags from the back seat and grabbed Catra’s hand, pulling her inside of the hotel so they could check in. As they made it to their room, Catra ran and jumped on the bed, sprawling out like a starfish as she nuzzled into the comfortable pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Nap time!” she smiled, opening and closing her hands just like she used to do for Adora to come to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to touch me?” Adora smiled, walking over and lying next to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleepy time now, sexy time later,” she mumbled, pulling Adora into her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay silly girl, good night,” she giggled, setting an alarm on her phone and placing it over on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Adora Lynn Juarez, the most amazing and beautiful woman I’ve had the honor of marrying,” she yawned, eyes fluttering close as she quickly fell asleep. Adora raised her head and rolled her eyes as Catra fell dead asleep in less than a second. She nuzzled into her chest and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed and Adora’s alarm went off, indicating that it was time for them to get up and get ready for Adora’s birthday dinner. Adora woke up first, snoozing the alarm and looking back over at Catra who was drooling on the pillow. Adora giggled, realizing that Catra and every single one of their children had the same sleeping face.  She cupped her cheek and used her thumb to stroke it, leaning up and kissing her on her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up baby,” Adora whispered, giggling as Catra mumbled something. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“5 more minutes,” she mumbled again, slurping up the drool from off her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I guess I’ll just shower by myself,” she said, smiling as Catra shot her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m up,” she mumbled, slowly dragging herself up and walking over to the bathroom. She paused when she noticed Adora wasn’t walking with her and turned back to look at her. “Come on, it’s sexy time,” she yawned, holding her hand out for Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the drool on your face and your sweat matted hair screams ‘sexy time’,” she giggled getting up and grabbing Catra’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled her into the bathroom and stopped walking when she saw herself in the mirror, letting out a little tired laugh and wiping away the drool as she realized she was still half asleep. She walked to the tub and turned on the bath water, throwing in the bath salts and bubbles as she waited for it to fill up. She sat down on the edge of the tub, pulling Adora in and resting her head on her stomach. Adora smiled, rubbing the back of Catra’s head as she nuzzled into her baby bump. When the tub was done filling up, Catra stood up and stretched herself out earning a giggle from Adora as she remembered Catra’s resemblance of a cat. Catra rolled her eyes, already knowing what her wife was thinking and leaned in to kiss her. She began undressing Adora, not pulling back once from their kiss. The only time she pulled away was when she pulled theirs shirts off and led her in the tub, helping her sit down so she wouldn’t fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Sad that we can’t have sex in the shower like we usually do because I’m too pregnant,” Adora sighed, blowing at the bubbles as they covered the entire tub.</p><p> </p><p>“We may not be able to have sex in here like we usually do, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still pleasure you while in the tub,” Catra smiled, placing her hand on Adora’s knee and sliding it down her leg, leading down and around to her private.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I mentioned how good you are to me,” she breathed out as Catra slid her fingers through her folds.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm yea, but I like hearing it,” she purred, leaning in and kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra slid her fingers inside of Adora and began stroking inside of her slowly, continually kissing her as she did so. Adora wrapped her hands around her neck and massaged her scalp, going along with Catra’s rhythm. Peak after peak, Catra slowly brought her through, only breaking the kiss when Adora opened her mouth to moan. Catra knew she could’ve fucked her senseless, but she knew that making love to Adora sometimes got her going more, always made her feel appreciated and loved. Sometimes Adora’s biggest orgasms were when they were making love. It may have been because of the passion of it all, or maybe because Catra was able to take it slow and hit every single one of her sensitive spots. But whatever the reason for it, Catra thought Adora deserved it all. All the pleasure, and all the love she could give to her in that very moment. She continued to stroke Adora’s insides, curling her finger as she hit her sweet spots over and over again, earning whimper after whimper from her wife’s mouth. She kissed her slowly, wrapping her tongue around hers as she moaned into her mouth. Pleasuring Adora was her favorite thing to do, more than getting pleasured herself. It gave her the ability show Adora just how much she loved her and wanted her to feel good. It was a sort of thank you to Adora for giving her a life she never thought she would have, never thought she could have. As she continued to pleasure her, tears started rolling down her cheeks, dropping lightly into the soapy water. A tear rolled over nose and down between their lips, causing Adora to open her eyes to see what the salty substance was. As she saw Catra crying, she pulled back, cupping her cheeks and looking into her eyes with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby what’s wrong?!” she asked, breathing heavily to catch her breath. Catra stopped her movements and hung her head, beginning to sob as she felt every emotion hit her all at once. “Catra, tell me. Please,” she whispered, pulling Catra’s face back up so she could look at her. Her heart broke at Catra’s crying face, she was whimpering softly, tears streaming down her face rapidly as she tried to contain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I just love you so much Adora. I still can’t believe, after all these years, that you chose me to make a life with. I never thought I would even live this long but you’ve made that possible. I love you,” she whimpered, body shaking as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Adora cooed, pulling Catra in to her chest and holding her. It was an awkward position, considering Adora’s baby bump and the cramped tub, but they made it work. “I love you so <em>so</em> much Catra. You are my whole world and I’d be so lost without you,” she whispered softly, stroking Catra’s hair. She continued to hold her crying wife until she began to settle down, smiling softly at her as she pulled up from her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I kind of ruined your birthday with my drunkenness at the restaurant and then again here, but thank you. For always loving me, even when I get like this,” she said quietly, looking into Adora’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t ruin my birthday baby, if anything you made it better than I could have ever imagined it to be. And I will always love you no matter what you’re like. I accept you flaws and all. Even when you drunk cry in the middle of a restaurant and try to shove your phone in the waiters face to show them how perfect our family is. It’s what I love most about you,” she giggled, cupping Catra’s cheek. Catra leaned into the contact, closing her eyes to feel Adora’s love. “Thank you for always taking care of me and our babies, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Catra replied quietly, opening her eyes to send her love through her look.</p><p> </p><p>They finally got washed up, helping each other as they did so. Catra had to help Adora outta the tub, giggling with her wife at her pregnant belly that was preventing her from standing up by herself. They dried off and walked back to the main room, grabbing their respective bags for them to get dressed. They turned their backs so they wouldn’t see what the other was putting on, keeping it a surprise. Catra finished first, waiting patiently for her wife to finish next.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ready?” Adora said, shaking in anticipation to see what Catra was going to put on for her birthday dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready,” Catra said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>They counted down from 3 and slowly turned, both dropping their jaws as they saw each other in their outfits. Adora was wearing a sleek red dress with the sleeves cut off, revealing her shoulders and part of her collar bones. It hugged her gently around the waist, allowing the rest of the dress to hang loosely from the hips down, yet showing off her curves. There was a slight slit down the side, revealing her long muscular legs that were accented perfectly from her heels. Catra took a step closer and smiled at her beauty, looking her up and down as she took in her appearance. She was so lost in Adora that when she looked up, she was startled by Adora’s facial expression; it was completely blank.</p><p> </p><p>“Y—you don’t like it?” she asked softly, looking down at the outfit she had put on.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, you’re beautiful,” Adora whispered as she took in Catra’s slim curvy body.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was wearing a black dress, sleeves hanging loosely on the sides of her shoulders, showing her petite defined collar bones and shoulders. It wrapped her tightly around her chest and all the way down to her waist, showing off her curves she never let anyone but Adora see. Her hips popped at the waist line, accenting her curvy figure beautifully. She herself, chose a dress with a high slit, revealing her long slim legs, intensified greatly by the black heels she chose.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Adora gasped, taking a step closer to take in her wife’s beauty. She had never seen Catra in a dress before, not even on their wedding day. This was the very first time she’s seen her look absolutely feminine, nothing at all like the Catra she’s used to seeing. “My wife is hot!” Adora giggled, walking over to Catra and pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I—you,” she stammered, blushing uncontrollable at Adora’s compliment. “You’re hot too,” she smiled, leaning back in for another kiss. “And as a birthday present, I’ll let you do my hair and makeup,” she said, laughing as Adora’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>Adora quickly pulled Catra back into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet, grabbing her makeup bag from her bag and pulling out everything she wanted to use to make Catra look irresistible. And when she was done, boy did she look the part. She gave her a slight wing on her eyelids, complimenting the shape of her eye perfectly. She put a faint color of blush on her cheeks, making her brown freckles stand out. She added a naked color to lipstick, outlining it so it made her luscious lips pop. She stepped back and admired her work, breathing out a slow breath to calm herself as she stared at her beautiful wife. Next she moved to her hair, grabbing the brush to comb it out but stopping as she thought she looked beautiful just the way she was. She grabbed Catra’s defining conditioner she used on her curls and grabbed out a glob, massaging it into her hair as she scrunched it up and set her curls. She took the blow dryer and dried her hair, fluffing it out to give her those defined curls she loves so much. When she was done, she smiled proudly at her work, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her wife’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“As beautiful as always,” she whispered, placing her hand on Catra’s chin and turning her face towards the mirror. Catra was at a loss of words as she looked at herself. Adora made her look like an entirely different person. She smirked as she saw Adora staring at her chest, looking back over and eyeing her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d fuck me too,” she smirked, laughing as Adora blushed, revealing that was exactly what she was thinking.</p><p><br/>
Adora rolled her eyes and turned towards the makeup, grabbing the ones out that she was to use on herself. “Either keep quiet while I do my makeup or get out,” she giggled, pulling out her pencil to define her brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, wouldn’t wanna miss the show,” she smiled, crossing her legs and setting her hands on her knees neatly.</p><p> </p><p>Adora giggled and went back to putting on her makeup, looking down at Catra through the mirror and blushing as she saw she was watching her with loving eyes. When Adora was done, she looked over at Catra and blushed, looking away from Catra’s piercing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at me like that,” she mumbled, peeking back over at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help that you’re a goddess,” she smiled, standing up and placing her hand on her baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>Adora grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Grabbing their belongings and heading outta the hotel to their car. Catra opened the door for Adora, grabbing her hand to help her get in. Adora smiled fondly at her wife, she was being as courting as ever. Catra got into the driver seat and drove off, heading towards the restaurant they were to have her birthday dinner at. Adora’s eyes widened as she realized what restaurant they were at. It was the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in all of Bright Moon. Reservations were almost impossible to get, and the atmosphere of the place was indescribable. It had a stage for small classy bands to play on, giving it a more romantic feeling. She looked over at Catra who just had a smirk on her face, pulling into the parking lot and driving to the valet.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Mrs. Juarez,” the valet smiled, opening the door for Catra and stepping back so she could exit. Another valet moved to open Adora’s door but stopped when he heard Catra speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about it playboy,” she said, walking over to Adora’s door and opening it. “This one’s mine,” she smiled, standing up tall as she asserted her dominance over him. He quickly nodded his head and scurried away, not even wanting to know how badly she could hurt him. She looked back to Adora and gave her a soft smile, reaching her hand towards her to grab.</p><p> </p><p>“As territorial as ever too,” she whispered with a smile, grabbing Catra’s hand and stepping out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta show these little boys that you’re mine,” she whispered, lifting Adora’s hand and kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>Adora noticed a couple of the valet boys glancing at Catra, eyeing her up and down. Adora looked back into Catra’s eyes and wrapped her hand around her waist towards the small of her back, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. Not too aggressive to mess up their makeup, but just enough to show the boys she could be territorial as well. She pulled back and looked back over towards them, smiling as they all avoided eye contact, blushing uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, so do you,” Catra chuckled, intertwining her fingers with Adora’s and leading her into the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“That reminded me of that time when we first started dating, when we were at the grocery store and those boys were looking at us,” Adora giggled, reminiscing on the time. “We are still as hopeless as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again,” Catra laughed, walking up to the hostess who blushed at the two women. “Reservation for Juarez,” Catra smiled, noticing the girl’s reddening face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh—yes! Right this way!” she stammered, grabbing two menus and leading them over to where they were to be seated. “Enjoy your meal!” she said as they sat down, giving a quick smile to Catra and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have to fight the women here too?” Adora smiled, watching the hostess as she walked back to her stand. Catra laughed and was about to say something back until the waitress walked over and greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening ladies, my name is Ramona and I’ll be your waitress for the night,” she smiled, raking her eyes over Adora. Catra raised her brow at the woman, not believing she was just ogling her wife in front of her. She went to say something but felt Adora kick her, making her glance back over at her. She gave her a ‘stop it’ look, and looked back over at the waitress with a smile as she continued to talk. “I’ll give you two a chance to look over the menus, let me know when you’re ready to order,” she smiled again, glancing back over at Adora and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em>I </em>have to fight the women here?!” Catra whispered, watching the waitress walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, no fighting! We’re done being territorial!” she giggled, opening the menu and eyes shooting wide open as she looked at the prices. “Holy shit! Why does it cost $60 just for a fucking salad!” she whispered loudly, looking back over at Catra who was just smiling at her. “This is way too expensive baby, even for my birthday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, today is <em>your </em>day. Get whatever you want,” she smiled, opening her own menu and scanning it. “Oooh, they have lobster! I know it’s your favorite!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair! You know I can’t resist!” she grumbled, looking over at the seafood section. “Okay, I’ll get the lobster that costs—$112!? What am I eating Sebastian from the Little Mermaid?!”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, he’s a crab! Second, don’t worry about the price my love, just focus on what you really want for dinner and I’ll focus on the bill,” she smiled, reaching her hand over the table for Adora to take.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Adora relented, reaching her hand over and grabbing onto Catra’s. “Then I want oysters for an appetizer and the lobster for dinner, and—ooh! They have a chocolate fudge cake, I need this!” she whispered, mouth practically watering at the name of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want baby,” Catra smiled, waving the waitress over to take their order.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, are you ready to order?” Ramona smiled, looking between Catra and Adora and then eyes landing on their intertwined fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’ll have the oysters and—” she started but stopped when Adora showed her menu to Catra, pointing at what she wanted to add to the appetizers. “And the caviar and crème fraîche tartlets for the appetizers. Then she’ll have the lobster with a side of steamed clams and the seafood pasta. And for me I’ll take the steak, medium rare, with a side of your honey garlic shrimp and asparagus. She wants the chocolate fudge cake as well for dessert and I’ll—have the same thing,” she said as Adora was giving her the ‘get one too so I can eat some of yours’ look. She closed her menu and handed it to the waiter with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent choices, I’ll be right back with your hors d’oeuvres,” she smiled, looking back down at their intertwined fingers and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she got the hint that we’re together?” Adora giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean if your pregnant stomach and our wedding rings down say anything, then I don’t know what will!” she laughed, gazing into Adora’s eyes with a loving expression.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress brought back their appetizers and they immediately dug in. Adora moaned at the delicacy of the oysters, eyes watering at their juiciness. Catra giggled at her wife, reaching over and wiping her mouth that had a little bit of juice on it. They finished those and got their food next, moaning at the same time as they took their first bites. Adora reached over from time to time, stealing Catra’s shrimp from off her plate. Catra just smiled as she did so, sliding her plate closer for Adora to have access. Adora’s appetite grew bigger as her pregnancy grew, she was eating for two now after all. Catra usually didn’t share her food, but since it was Adora and her growing baby, she would sacrifice. As they finished their meals, Adora leaned back in her chair and rubbed her pregnant stomach, smiling contently as she reached fullness. That is until they brought out their chocolate fudge cake. She looked down at her stomach and blew out a long breath, rubbing it to prepare herself to eat it. Catra just watched her and laughed, gazing at her with that same loving expression. She reached her hand over for Adora to take, which she happily did. Catra rubbed her thumb against Adora’s hand and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, my love,” she whispered, pulling her hand up for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baby,” she smiled back. “Everything about tonight has been just perfect. The food, the music, you. Thank you for everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of the music,” Catra smiled. Adora raised her brow and then looked over at the stage when the lights dimmed low and a man started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Shining Star. Tonight we have a special event planned and have the extraordinary honor of wishing the wonderful Mrs. Adora Juarez a happy birthday. Where is Adora? Ah, there she is! Isn’t she beautiful ladies and gentlemen,” he smiled, pointing to Adora where a spotlight had landed. She waved with a blush on her cheeks as everyone clapped for her, looking back over at Catra who was just smiling at her adoringly. “This next song is dedicated to this beautiful young woman, by none other than her wife; Mrs. Catra Juarez everybody!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora snapped her head over as she felt Catra letting go of her hand, standing up and straightening out her dress. She walked to the stage and got up, walking slowly to the mic to greet the man. He stepped off the stage, giving Catra the entirety of it. She grabbed the mic and looked back over at Adora with a smile, watching as Adora’s eyes widened at what she was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife Adora. She is the love of my life, the mother of my sweet babies, and the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Happy birthday baby,” she smiled, blowing her wife a kiss with a wink. Adora’s eyes started to water as the music started, trying to stop herself from crying as Catra sang her favorite song.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?” </em>she started softly, smiling towards Adora as she saw her wipe her eyes. She closed her eyes and moved on with the song, swaying as she let the music flow through her. “<em>Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be.</em> <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you,”</em> opening her eyes and looking back at Adora. “<em>Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be.</em> <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you,”</em> she finished, letting go of mic and smiling proudly at her crying wife. Everyone stood up and applauded, whistling as Catra made her way off the stage and towards Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Ladies and gentlemen! Mrs. Catra Juarez!” he announced again as he got to the mic, clapping loudly and staring in disbelief at the woman’s vocals.</p><p> </p><p>Catra finally reached Adora and got down on her knee, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. Adora cupped Catra’s cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, crying and whimpering ‘I love you’ into her lips. They got their cakes to go, and Catra paid the bill, not letting Adora see how much everything cost. As they made their way back home, Adora couldn’t help but stare at her wife. Once again, she made her feel like the luckiest and most loved woman in the world, just like she had done on the night she proposed, their wedding day, and the day she gave birth to their firstborn. She reached her arm over and ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, smiling as her wife purred at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>“You really do know how to take care of a girl,” Adora whispered, continuing to smile adoringly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you take care of me, each and every day,” Catra smiled, looking back over at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to make their way back to their home, eyeing each other every so often as they made their way. They arrived and walked towards the house hand in hand, stroking their thumbs on each other’s hands. As they opened the door, they were greeted by their children, all gasping and staring at their mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Mommy is pretty!” Mira said loudly, raising her arms up for Adora to pick her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you my sweet girl,” she smiled, bending down and picking her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy who is that lady you’re standing with?” Finn asked, not recognizing his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn it’s me!” Catra laughed, laughing harder as she watched her son’s eyes widened as he realized it was really her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama why do you look like that!” he asked again, eyeing his mother’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s mommy’s birthday and mama decided to look nice for her! Doesn’t mama look pretty too?” she asked, smiling as her son nodded his head excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh Adora dearie! You look so beautiful! And—Catrina?! ¡Ayyeeee, mírate! You finally decided to dress like a lady for once in your life! ¡Buen trabajo! Te pareces a tu madre,” she smiled, walking up to the two with Razzlyn in her arms. The baby saw her mothers and looked back and forth between them, not knowing why they were so dressed up. She bounced up and down and started to reach for Catra, earning a laugh from the elders.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Abuelita, you can stay the night if you want,” Adora smiled, leaning in and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, there’s a guest bedroom on the second floor. We’d love for you to stay with us for the rest of the night. It’s pretty late,” Catra said, looking down at her phone and noticing the time. “And why aren’t you all in bed? I see pajamas but no sleeping babies!”</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to wait for you to get home mama! We can’t go to bed without our good night kisses!” Catarina spoke up, tugging on her mother’s dress to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I guess that’s a logical excuse. Alright marines! Head to the barracks!” she bellowed, marching after her children as they all scurried upstairs to their rooms. Adora let Mira down and walked with Razz to show her the guest bedroom, letting her get comfortable in it. She walked back to their children’s room and smiled fondly as she watched all her children get comfy in their beds. Catra set Razzlyn in her crib and tucked her in, kissing her on her head and moving on to the next child. She moved one by one from Mira, then to Finn and finally finishing with Catarina, giving them all their good night kisses. Adora walked in after she was finished and did her round, walking to every child and kissing them good night. They both stood by the door and smiled at their children, blowing them one last kiss as they turned off the lights and the night light switched on. “Good night, my loves,” Catra said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night babies,” Adora smiled, closing the door as they left.</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the guest room and said good night to Razz, who reassured them they didn’t need to get up in the night if they heard the children, she would handle them. They kissed her on the cheek and left down to their room, getting in the shower and getting ready for bed. They crawled into bed and let out a sigh, both turning to each other and smiling as they finally relaxed in their own bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday, Adora,” Catra whispered, leaning over and kissing Adora, hand landing on her baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, baby,” Adora smiled, nuzzling her head into Catra’s chest and closing her eyes to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was by far one of the best birthdays she’s ever had. Catra, once again, showed her how much she was loved, and how incredible it was to have a family like hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insecure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora gets insecure and Catra tries her best to prove to her that she is the perfect woman! We also get to meet the Best Friends Squad's children!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks had passed since Adora’s birthday, and things were starting to settle back down, for the most part. It was the day the Best Friends Squad had planned to meet for their play date with all their children. Bow and Glimmer got married a year after Catarina was born, due to Glimmer becoming pregnant with their firstborn; Archer. Two years later they had their second son; Gunner, completing their little family. Archer was a mama’s boy, always clinging onto Glimmer where ever they went. Whereas Gunner, the youngest, was just like Bow; always bouncing off the walls and getting into trouble. Perfuma and Scorpia got married a little after Catarina was born, making sure she was old enough to be their ring bearer at their wedding. Perfuma became pregnant with their first child a couple months after the wedding, to a beautiful baby girl; Magnolia. She was currently pregnant with triplets, one boy and two girls. Of course, being the flower child Perfuma was, she wanted to keep their children’s names similar to flowers. But being the softhearted woman she also was, she let Scorpia name one of their children. Scorpia decided to name the boy, and yes you guessed it, she named him Scorpio. They were all proud parents to their children, supporting them in whatever they wanted to do. As it came time for everyone to meet up, Adora was having a hard time getting the twins to the van. They were kicking and screaming at each other, something they almost always did whenever they didn’t want to sit next to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna sit next to Mira! She stinky!” Finn whined, pushing his sister away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ugly! Stop hitting me!” Mira screamed, shoving her brother back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kids stop it! We have to go! Just get in the van!” Adora scolded, pointing to the open van door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I don’t wanna sit next to stinky butt!” Finn screamed, kicking Mira in the leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Mommy! Finn kickeded me!” she cried, rubbing her leg where he had kicked her. Before Adora could scold her son, Catra walked into the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kick him back Mira! Don’t let him pick on you! ¡Recuerda lo que te enseñé!” Catra said, walking over and putting Razzlyn’s car seat into the car seat holder. As soon as Catra said that, Mira took a couple steps back and ran full speed at her brother and drop kicked him in the stomach, landing perfectly on her side so she wouldn’t hit her head. Finn went flying a couple steps back, falling on his back and being cushioned by his winter coat. Catra just laughed and picked her daughter up, swinging her in the air with a smile. “That’s my girl!” she beamed proudly, walking over and putting her in her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama!” Finn cried, getting up and dusting himself off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn I told you about picking on your sister! Just because she’s smaller than you doesn’t mean she can’t fight! I taught all my girls to defend themselves just like I taught you. Never lay your hands on another woman, no matter what. ¿Lo entiendes?” she scolded, getting down on one knee to be eye level with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes mama,” he sniffled, nodding his head as he wiped his tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra kissed him on the forehead and picked him up, putting him in his seat next to his sister. “Apologize, both of you!” she scolded again, looking back and forth between them with her evil eye, daring them to start fighting again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mira,” Finn sniffled, holding his hand out for his sister to grab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Finn,” Mira smiled, grabbing onto her brothers hand. They shook each other’s hand happily and then started playing a game like nothing happened, just like they always did when they would fight like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shut the van door and looked over at Adora, who was staring at her with a glare. She raised her brow at her and smiled nervously, not understanding why she was getting the evil eye from her wife this time. “What?” she asked nervously, starting to fidget with her wedding ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think violence can be resolved with more violence?” she asked with a disagreeable tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how we did it in my house! Whenever my brothers picked on us girls, we always fought back! That’s how I was raised!” she defended, not understanding why Adora was getting so worked up about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s not how <em>we’re</em> gonna raise our children!” she scolded as she pointed to their kids in the van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, what is the matter!” Catra asked, trying to take a step forward but stopping when Adora raised her hand up to her to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just get in the van,” she breathed out heavily, opening the passenger seat and getting in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just stared at the door, not understanding what was the big deal. She leaned against the van and blew out a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair as she thought about what it’s been like for the past couple weeks. They were having a slight bump in their marriage. When Catra returned back to work that following Monday after Adora’s birthday, she was assigned a new secretary. Her old one was an older man, he was kind and always made sure Catra was doing alright. He adored Adora, always welcoming her with the biggest smile whenever she came to First One’s to visit her wife. But he retired, saying he wanted to travel with his wife. So they got her a new one, and boy was her secretary new. She was a younger girl, maybe fresh outta college. She had long blonde hair, and the greenest eyes you could imagine. She always wore tight pencil skirts with a top to match, showing the entire office her assets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day Adora walked into the office and saw the girl sitting on Catra’s desk as they talked, sitting in a seductive manner. Catra was paying no mind to the girl, nodding her head unamused and giving short answers. She wasn’t trying to be mean, she just had a lot of work to do that day. Catra must’ve said something funny, because the girl laughed hard, placing her hand over Catra’s arm. Catra didn’t think anything of it, but from Adora’s perspective, it was hell. She never used to get jealous about Catra and other women like this, but something about this prissy little tiny waisted blonde made her blood boil. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe she was feeling insecure that day. But whatever it was, she wanted to kill the girl sitting on her wife’s desk with whatever she could use in the office. She decided to leave, knowing she wasn’t in her right state of mind to confront them. She waited until Catra got home that night, silently planning her confrontation. She waited until after Catra put the kids to bed to do it, pumping herself up as she waited. When Catra walked into their bedroom, she walked over to Adora and tried to kiss her, pulling back with a raised brow when Adora turned her face away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I have a kiss?” Catra asked, not knowing why Adora just evaded her like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is she?” Adora asked, still not looking at her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is who?” she asked with a puzzled look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The girl that was sitting on your desk, touching you,” she asked again, snapping her head in Catra’s direction with a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was the new receptionist! I told you we got a replacement for Donald! That’s who they sent! And when did you come to the office? I didn’t see you,” she said, sitting down on the bed next to Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came there to visit you, but I left after seeing you were already having a wonderful visit with that girl,” she said aggressively, standing up and going to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t even paying attention to her!” Catra tried to defend, but that made Adora even more mad. She didn’t know why she was getting so jealous, she knew it was nothing, but something in her mind told her otherwise. Made her act hostile towards the woman she knew deep down in her heart and soul would never hurt her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bull shit!” Adora screamed, turning around and facing her wife. “I saw you, smiling and laughing with her. What was so funny you were talking about that made her laugh and touch you like that, hm? Do you let all the women in the office sit on your desk like that?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She came in to give me a file for the new project and then she just sat on my desk! I wasn’t paying any mind to her at all! She tried to talk to me about the drama in her life but I just sat there and nodded my head, giving half ass answers like I always do when I don’t give a shit about something! And I didn’t even say anything funny! All I said was ‘sounds like you need new friends’ and next thing I know she’s laughing hysterically and her hand is on my arm!” she defended with her hands raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you fuck her?” Adora asked, shaking with rage and frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Catra squawked in disbelief, eyes widening at Adora’s question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did. You. Fuck. Her.” She asked again, glaring at Catra. “Did you fuck her on your desk like you used to fuck me on it? Or do you guys find some place nice and quiet to go where no one can catch you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, what is going on! Do you really think I would throw you or our family away for an office fling!? You’re my wife!” Catra screamed, shaking as she felt her emotions get the best of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer the question!” Adora screamed back, tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Adora! I didn’t fuck her!” she pleaded, getting up and walking towards Adora. She tried to put her hands on Adora’s arms but flinched when she was shoved back. Adora started crying, frantically wiping the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Catra tried to touch her again, but her hand was slapped away immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get out,” Adora said quietly, sniffling as she tried to stop her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora—” Catra whispered, reaching for her again but getting shoved again, this time harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said ‘get out’!” she screamed, crying harder as she continued to shove her wife outta their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shoved Catra outta the room and slammed the door, locking her out from the bedroom. Catra just stared at the bedroom door, heartbreaking as she heard Adora whimper and cry her heart out in their room. It was the first time she wasn’t able to comfort her wife, and it made her feel like shit. She turned her back to the door, leaning against it, and sliding down to the floor. She remained there for the rest of the night, sitting in silence as she heard her wife cry alone. Hours had passed and she finally heard Adora stop crying. She went to the kitchen and got out a knife, walking back to the door and sliding it through the doorframe where the lock was, and unlocked it. She put down the knife back in the kitchen and walked back to their door, opening it quietly and peeking her head through. She slowly crept over to the bed and sat down next to Adora’s sleeping body that was facing away from her. She placed her hand on her wife’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss her cheek. As soon as she pulled back, her heart broke at the sound of Adora’s sniffle, the sound of the sadness in her voice as she spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna see you,” she said quietly, gently pushing Catra’s hand from off her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, please,” Catra said as her voice cracked, “you know that I would never hurt you or do anything to jeopardize you or our family. I love you.” They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound coming from Adora’s sniffles. “Adora, please,” she pleaded again, wiping her eyes as she felt tears falling from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please go,” she whispered, pulling the covers up and over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra covered her mouth to hide her sob. It hurt her so much to see Adora like this and not be able to do anything about it. She had always told Adora that she was the only woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but maybe that wasn’t enough. She tried to show her too, but maybe it never worked out the way she thought it had. She slowly got up from the bed and left their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch, lying down as she curled into herself and started to cry. She fell asleep like that; curled up in a ball, tears staining her face, lying in the cold living room. But as she woke up that morning, she noticed a blanket was put over her, heart reforming as she realized it was Adora that had put it over her. She smiled to herself, knowing in her heart that things would get better soon. All she had to do was give Adora her space. Catra took care of everything around the house for the next couple of weeks, allowing Adora to take time for herself. She took care of the kids, the puppy, cleaned the house and ran errands. She never let Adora lift a finger after that fight. She wanted to try and show her how much she loved her and their family. Smiling and laughing with her kids, pretending like everything was okay. From time to time she would try to go back into the bedroom with Adora to sleep. Especially when they were having their good days, forgetting why they were fighting in the first place. But Adora always said she needed more time, she just needed her space. And Catra gave it to her, always. Adora would get mad at her from time to time, but Catra let her have it. She just let her take her anger out on her, trying to convince herself that that’s what Adora needed. But she was starting to get tired of it, exhausted of getting yelled at for the smallest of things. Tired of being accused of cheating and being punished for it, when she’s never cheated in her life. She felt these things but decided to keep them in. Letting Adora be selfish with her emotions. She realized it’s been three weeks since they last touched each other. Three weeks of Catra sleeping on the couch. They had set up the play date with their friends to give themselves both a break from the tension in the house, allowing the kids to have their time away from it as well. But it seemed like even on that day, things were just the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There they are,” Adora said as they arrived to the indoor playground they were having their play date at. As Catra looked to where Adora was pointing, she laughed as she saw their friends all waving with their kids, all jumping and laughing as they pulled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey losers,” Catra said as she rolled the windows down, grinning at all their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha very funny,” Glimmer fake laughed, smiling as she opened the back door for the kids to get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Auntie Glimmer!” the twins beamed, jumping excitedly as she helped unbuckle them. They both jumped on her as soon as she got them out, giggling and squirming as she pulled them from the van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Uncle Bow get any love?” he asked, squatting down by them as Glimmer set them down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Uncle Bow!” they smiled, walking into his long arms for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra got out the van and walked over to Adora’s door, opening it and holding her hand out for her to take. Adora took it with a small smile and stepped out the van, smiling brightly as Archer and Gunner walked up and placed their hands on her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is baby cousin gonna be here yet?” Archer asked, rubbing on Adora’s baby bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, I wanna play with baby cousin!” Gunner smiled, poking Adora’s stomach, giggling as the baby kicked back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Archie, Gunner, please don’t poke at Auntie Adora’s stomach. That’s not nice,” she said, pulling them away from her friend and walking back up to hug her herself. “Hi, how are you?” she smiled, pulling back and looking down at her baby bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know, same old same old. Pregnant and hormonal!” she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, can me and Maggie go play now?” Catarina asked as Catra removed her from her seat, setting her down next to Scorpia and Magnolia. Magnolia smiled excitedly as she saw her friend, grabbing her hand and skipping towards the doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea guys, let’s go!” Bow beamed, shuffling with his sons and the rest of the kids. Glimmer followed behind her husband and the pack of kids, making sure none of them would get lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll grab Razzlyn and go park,” Catra said, turning towards Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Adora replied. Catra went to kiss her on the lips but missed when Adora turned her head, landing it on her cheek instead. Guess they were still at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come help me Scorps,” Catra motioned to her friend, walking back over to the driver seat and getting in. Scorpia just looked at her wife and gave her a look, motioning her towards Adora. Scorpia walked around Adora gently and got in the passenger side, turning towards Catra as they drove off. Adora and Perfuma were both left outside, standing there as they watched their wives go park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trouble in paradise?” Perfuma asked softly, placing her hand on Adora’s arm. Adora turned her head towards Perfuma and smiled. Letting out a breath as she tried to explain what was happening in their marriage life for the past couple weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I know I’m just being paranoid, and I know Catra would never cheat on me. But gosh Perfuma, from my perspective it was all so real! I was literally seeing things that weren’t happening! And now I feel like too big of an idiot to even tell her that I was wrong and that I’m sorry for dragging this on for so long! I know it’s the hormones making me like this, but I can’t help but take my anger out for that girl on someone!” she explained as they walked into the indoor playground, sitting down on a bench off to the side of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get what you mean. I did the same thing to Scorpia during my first pregnancy, except it was with her and a man! That’s how I knew I was crazy,” Perfuma laughed, shaking her head at her own jealous moment. “But Adora, do you really think it’s fair for you to keep taking your anger out on her for something she’s never done in her life? Something that’s happened to her throughout her entire life, over and over again? Think about how she feels. How she knows how you feel, because she was there, and it actually happened to her. Not a hallucination caused by hormonal jealousy of being pregnant! All I’m saying is just talk to her. Really sit down and talk to her. And maybe have a little make up sex to help calm your hormones,” she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh I know! We haven’t had sex in three weeks! I’ve tried to, you know, to myself but—it’s just not the same! I miss her sleeping next to me, and being able to roll over and feel her. Just look at her and know what she’s thinking and—” she said, trailing off as she started to cry. “I’m such an idiot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Perfuma reassured her, rubbing her on her back. She turned her head and saw Catra and her wife walking up with Razzlyn’s car seat, glancing at Catra’s face as she saw Adora crying. She looked over at Perfuma and gave her a small smile, silently thanking her for comforting her wife when she wasn’t able to. “I think now’s your chance to start to get things back to normal,” she whispered, standing up and walking up to the two women and hugging her wife. She pulled back and looked over at Catra, motioning her to go over and talk to her crying wife. Catra handed Razzlyn over for Scorpia to take her and slowly walked over to Adora, sitting down next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Catra whispered, moving to put her hand over Adora’s but stopping, thinking Adora would just swat her hand away if she touched her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Adora sniffled, looking up at Catra with tears in her eyes. “I’ve been so horrible to you for no reason, and yet you still try to comfort me,” she whimpered, grabbing onto Catra’s hand and pulling it into her chest. “I’ve put you through so much these past couple weeks, things that I shouldn’t be forgiven for doing. But time after time, you keep coming back. Keep coming back to make sure I’m okay, putting my own selfish feelings above yours.” Catra went to say something but Adora leaned in and kissed her, pulling back and resting her forehead on hers. “I know you would never hurt me or cheat on me,” she whispered softly. “But I just can’t help but think that you’d want someone like her. Someone young and new, fun to be around. Someone that gives you that exciting feeling when you touch, or have sex. And—and I feel like we’re past those years. And I know how much you miss being like that, having the ability to sleep with whoever you want, whenever you want. I—I feel like I trapped you into this, like this was never what you truly wanted and I forced you. I—” she went to finish but was caught off guard by Catra kissing her, giving her every bit of love she’s tried to give her for the past three weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” she said softly as she pulled back, looking deep into her wife’s eyes. “You are the only woman for me. The only woman I’ve truly loved, and will only love. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my sunshine. I don’t want anyone else but you, baby. You and the kids are my happiness. I have so much fun with you, whether we’re sitting around being lazy, hiding from the kids, or out on a night in the town. I’m having the time of my life being married to you. Creating a family with you. Being able to love you. You already know that I’ve slept with a lot of people in the past, but no one compares to you. Nothing compares to the feeling I get when we make love, the feeling I get when I get to touch you, hold you, kiss you. And I don’t miss being like the old me. I don’t miss who I used to be because that ‘me’ was depressed and angry at the world. I love who I am now. Who I’ve become because of you, because I wanted to be worthy of you. You never trapped me Adora, you showed me real love and I decided to stick with it. This is what I’ve always wanted. You are who I’ve always wanted.” She leaned back in and kissed her again, lingering there a few seconds before pulling back and continuing, “And of course I’m always gonna put your feelings above my own. You’re my wife. I vowed to do this. To take care of you and your feelings. Just because you get mad at me from time to time doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop and make you deal with them on your own. ‘I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something’, I vowed those words to you and I’ll never give up on you. I’ll never give up on us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora rested her head on Catra’s shoulder and wept, entire body rocking as she sobbed. She clenched her hands around her wife’s body, holding on tightly as she made up for all the times she wasn’t able to touch her because of her anger. She pulled back and wiped away her tears when she heard Catarina and Magnolia walking over, bouncing excitedly as they reached them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, can we have a sleepover with Maggie!” Catarina asked happily, looking back and forth between her mothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ask Auntie Scorpia and Perfuma,” Catra smiled, laughing as the two little girls skipped towards the other two. She looked back over at Adora was just staring at her with a loving expression, tears still in her eyes. She reached her hand up and wiped away a tear that had escaped, resting her hand on her cheek as she stroked it with her thumb. Before she could say anything their daughter ran back over with Magnolia and bounced on top of Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They said we could go to their house! All of us!” she screamed excitedly, grabbing Magnolia’s hand and running off to find the rest of her siblings and friends to tell them the exciting plan. Adora and Catra looked back over at the couple who was walking towards them, smiling as they made their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We decided to have the sleepover at our place, give you a little time to yourselves,” Perfuma smiled, looking over at Adora and wiggling her brow. Adora blushed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She hid her smile as Catra looked back over at her, raising her brow as she had no clue what they were talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you’re gonna be able to handle all of our screaming little brats,” Catra smiled as she looked back at Scorpia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! It’ll be great practice for when our three little troops come in!” she laughed, rubbing Perfuma’s large stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please tell me you don’t use military lingo too,” Adora laughed, shaking her head as she thought about her birthday and how Catra commandeered their children as marines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Affirmative,” Scorpia smiled, giving Adora a small salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OORAH!” her and Catra bellowed, getting up and running into the playground to chase after their screaming kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfuma and Adora just watched their giant children of wives run after their kids, laughing as they started tumbling and rolling on the ground as they ‘dove from the enemy’. Perfuma looked back over at Adora and sat down, smiling to her as she turned to her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You doing better?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, thank you for listening. And for the advice,” she smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Adora! We love you, and are so grateful to you for helping Catra become the woman she is today. We thought she was helpless, hopeless before she met you, broken beyond repair. But she definitely flipped several switches when she met you, transforming herself to someone we never knew she could be. Thank you Adora, for being so wonderful,” she smiled again, resting her hand over Adora’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the day went on, the kids were starting to get tired of the playground and wanted to start their sleepover as soon as possible. They decided it was best to get them to Scorpia’s and Perfuma’s, order them pizza and get started on their sleepover movie marathon. As they arrived to their place, Adora and Catra kissed their kids goodbye, laughing as Razzlyn was excited to be away from her mothers as she clung to Perfuma tightly. Archer and Gunner were invited too, happy that they were gonna be able to stay with their friends the whole night. Bow and Glimmer stayed over at their place for a bit, while Adora and Catra headed home. As soon as Catra opened the door and stepped in, she was pulled back around and pulled into a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” she moaned, wrapping her hands around Adora’s waist, pulling her in closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” she whispered into her lips, moving back in to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too,” Catra mumbled, pulling Adora with her as they made their way through the house. Adora’s eyes opened as she realized Catra wasn’t leading her into their room, pulling back from their kiss as she realized she had brought her into the kitchen instead. She went to say something but let out a yelp as Catra lifted her onto the counter, spreading her legs and stepping in between them. “No kids, no boundaries,” she purred, kissing Adora on her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so naughty,” Adora giggled, moaning as Catra sucked on her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you feel that,” Catra mumbled as she continued to kiss her, grabbing her hand and putting it over her chest, right over her heart. Adora pressed down, feeling Catra’s heart race wildly in her chest, pounding hard as she touched her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” she whispered, smiling as she felt her wife’s heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My heart only beats like this for you. Whenever I see you, wake up to you, touch you, kiss you, think of you. It goes wild, pounding like crazy as it yearns for you. Yearns for your love,” she whispered, pulling back and looking into Adora’s eyes. “My heart belongs to you Adora, now and forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora teared up again, hanging her head as she started to cry. “I love you,” she whimpered, bringing her head back up and looking back at Catra. “I’m sorry I’ve been so insecure. I—” she went to finish but was pulled back into a kiss by Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. I was the one that failed you. Failed at reassuring you that you’re my everything. Failed at making you feel beautiful when you are the most perfect, astonishing, sexy, and mesmerizing woman I have ever laid eyes on. But I promise to do better. Be better so that you’ll never have to feel like this ever again,” she whispered, stroking the back of Adora’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Catra. You—” she tried to speak again, but was interrupted with another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, no more talking. Let me show you,” she whispered, peppering kisses across Adora’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora nodded her head and pulled Catra closer, wrapping her legs around her waist as she continued to kiss her. They made out for almost an hour, going slow as they touched each other, burning the memory of each other’s skin into their minds for the millionth time. Catra slowly undressed Adora, pulling her clothes off one by one as she kissed all over her skin. She kissed shoulders, collar bones, biceps, wrists and fingers. She moved down to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down slowly. She kissed her stomach, moving down to her thighs, knees, calves, and ankles. Kissing every inch of Adora’s body as she showed her how every single part of her was beautiful. She let Adora take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra as she stood in front her wife, grabbing her hand and placing it back over her heart. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It called for Adora. Screamed for her. Adora smiled and pulled her back in, kissing her softly as they continued to feel each other. Catra slowly pulled Adora forward by her waist, and gently pushed her back to lie down on the counter, making sure she was comfortable in her position. Catra pulled her legs around her shoulders and reached her hands up towards Adora’s, intertwining their fingers. She kissed both sides of her inner thighs and looked back up at her wife, smiling affectionately as Adora had a loving expression on her face, tears slowly trickling from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you baby,” Catra whispered, stroking Adora’s hands with her thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Adora whispered, breathing out a shaky breath as Catra dipped her head between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took her a few seconds before she came, finally releasing what she had been holding in for the past few weeks of her not being able to get off. She needed Catra’s touch to get her where she needed to be, pleasuring herself wasn’t cutting it anymore. She needed Catra. Needed her touch. Needed her love. Adora breathed heavily as Catra continued to eat her out, squeezing Catra’s hands as she continued to hold onto her. She arched her back as she continued to cum over and over again, feeling the orgasms rack through her aggressively. Catra looked up at her as she continued to lick her lower lips, sucking and pulling on her sensitive folds. Adora looked down at her and they locked eyes, gazing into each other as Catra continued to pleasure her, watching each other as Adora hit another peak. A tear rolled down Adora’s cheek as she stared into Catra’s eyes. She felt like all her insecurities were washed away. She felt so loved. Felt perfect. Catra began to cry too. Feeling like she finally got through to Adora that this is what she wanted, she is who she needed, this was what she chose. And she loved every moment of it, damn proud of it. She continued to pleasure Adora for the next two hours, not getting up to breathe, not pulling up to take a break. She wanted to make up for the last three weeks of not being able to show her appreciation to her wife, for not being able to pleasure her, and show her how much she loved her. This was her time to show it all to her, show her just how much she missed her, and missed touching her. Adora felt herself giving out, felt her body becoming exhausted as she raked out one more orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, squeezing her hands to tell her she was on her last peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra nodded her head and brought her up and through it, helping her come back down as her body shook vigorously. She cleaned the oozing juices from Adora’s folds and opening, and lifted her head from between her legs, resting it on her thigh as she breathed heavily. Adora laid there breathing heavily herself, stroking her hands against Catra’s as she tried to catch her breath. Catra pulled herself up between Adora’s legs, pulling Adora up by her hands, both letting out a light laugh as Adora struggled to sit up from her pregnant stomach. She wrapped Catra in for a hug, running her fingers through her thick hair as she purred at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Catra mumbled into her chest, continuing to purr as Adora massaged her scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, so much baby,” Adora whispered, placing a kiss on Catra’s head. They both looked at each other when Adora’s stomach rumbled, followed by a kick from their baby. “We’re hungry,” Adora giggled, rubbing her stomach as her baby kicked in confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well let’s fix that, shall we?” she smiled, leaning down and kissing her baby bump. “Want me to make you something or wanna order something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora thought for a moment and then smiled, thinking about her first date when they met. “Remember what you made for me on our first date,” she said smiling at her wife and stroking a loose strand of hair from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steak, potatoes and asparagus,” she smiled, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and kissing it lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And on our second date?” Adora asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sausage and mushroom pizza,” Catra laughed, remembering that their second date really wasn’t a date it was just them spending all day, eating junk food and watching movies together. “Best weekend ever,” Catra smiled as she remembered the first couple days they spent together when they first started dating. Back then it was Catra who was insecure, uncertain about how Adora felt. Now, it was Adora who had insecurities, doubts about herself and their love. She looked into Adora’s eyes and vowed to herself in her mind to never let her wife feel like that ever again, pulling her in for a kiss as she sealed it. “You order the pizza, I’ll start making the food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She helped Adora slide off the counter and watched her adoringly as she walked naked back to their room, smiling goofily as Adora blushed when she realized she was watching her. She went to the fridge and pantry, grabbing out the food to make for Adora. She started preparing the food, smiling as she thought about how her and Adora shared this as their first real meal together that night. She felt hands wrap around her and leaned back into the touch, smiling as Adora kissed her neck. She turned to her and shooed her out the kitchen, whipping the towel at her butt as she scurried out. She started to laugh again as she remembered how she had to continuously shoo Adora out the kitchen at her old place during that time, giving her kisses to keep her away. She went back to the kitchen and started cooking again, glancing over at Adora who was quietly trying to come back to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a kiss,” Adora giggled, remembering that time as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here, goofball,” Catra laughed, meeting Adora by the counter and giving her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued that old routine until Catra was finally done with the food, plating it and bringing it to the living room for them to eat. The doorbell rang and Adora went to grab it, smiling happily as she opened the box, smelling the delicious aroma that flowed from it. She walked back to the living room and sat down next to her wife, leaning in and kissing her as they got comfortable. They turned on the TV and started their own movie marathon, laughing and eating as they continued to enjoy each other’s company. When they were done eating, Catra leaned back for Adora to lie down on her, placing a pillow on her lap for her. She stroked Adora’s hair as she laid down on her, smiling as she felt her wife’s body go completely lax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Adora whispered, grabbing Catra’s hand and kissing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for you, baby girl,” Catra smiled, leaning down and kissing Adora on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laid there for the rest of the night. Enjoying each other’s company as they watched the rest of the movie. They were finally done with their first marriage bump, vowing to themselves that they would never let anything else come between them. But fate can never be controlled, it’s a one way street that can only be followed in one direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Message from Past Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!! We're getting to the fucked up parts real soon! I just wanna warn you guys now that from here on out shit is about to get REAL!! Y'all about to hate me for the next chapter and I am not sorry! I gave y'all way to much fluff in the last works, it's only fair I destroy your hearts in this one! Y'all read the tags! Expect the most fucked up! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
<p>ENJOY!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry I haven't been updating on time! I've been scrambling with getting ready for school and dealing with my mental health that seems to be getting worse! I will try to update as much as I can within the update periods but I wanna apologize now if I can't follow through. Thank you for being patient with me as always❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Take care of yourselves and your mental health❣️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything turned back to normal after they made up. Adora would visit Catra at work from time to time, bringing her lunch or just to stop by and say hi, making sure the new receptionist knew who she belonged to. She decided to be passive aggressive towards the young blonde, rather than take her anger out on her own wife. Anytime she showed up to the office, she walked right past the receptionist and into Catra’s room, giving her an eye as she did so. Ever since the first time Adora went to visit her after their fight, the receptionist hasn’t questioned her any further. She had finally learned her place when Adora made it loud and clear that she wasn’t gonna make any pleasantries while dealing with the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple days after they made up, Adora went to the office to visit Catra. Catra had her door closed, but her blinds were wide open. Adora could see that Catra was working, but that never stopped her from going in to visit. Catra gave her permission to interrupt her, no matter how swamped she was. Adora was her wife, her first priority besides their kids, it was only right she let her pass as the only interruption. As Adora made her way to her room, she stopped in her tracks as the receptionist questioned her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have an appointment?” she asked, eyeing Adora up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t need one,” she stated dryly, eyeing the girl up and down as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Juarez is busy, you’ll have to come back later,” she replied with a hint of attitude. Adora just looked at the girl, feeling all her pent up irritation for the blonde come back. She gave her a fake smile and walked over to Catra’s window, tapping it lightly to gain her attention. Catra snapped her head up and squinted, trying to see who it was. As she noticed it was Adora, her face lit up and she jumped up from her chair, making her way to open the door. “You can’t just do that!” the receptionist scoffed, beginning to walk over but stopping as soon as the door opened. “Mrs. Juarez I told her that you were busy but she ignored me and went on anyway!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine Amber, I can handle it,” Catra stated, not even looking at the girl. Her eyes were set on Adora, giving her a soft smile. “Hello, may I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me? Kind of like a date?” Adora smiled back, walking over and placing her hand on Catra’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” she whispered, placing her own hand on top of Adora’s. “Amber, cancel my appointments for the next few hours, I’m gonna be having a date with my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—yes Mrs. Juarez,” Amber stammered, finally realizing she had made a huge mistake. “Would you like me to forward any of your messages?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary,” Catra said again, still not looking in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed Adora’s hand and led her into her office, smiling brightly as she did. She shut and locked the door and kissed her wife before going back to her desk. Adora walked over to the open blinds and went to close them, noticing Amber was watching them through them. She gave her an evil smirk and closed the blinds, laughing as she watched the girl’s facial expression turn completely pale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate her even more,” Adora laughed, walking back over to Catra’s desk and placing the bag filled with food down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m starting to get sick of her too,” Catra sighed, “she’s always trying to come in here to sit and talk when she KNOWS I’m swamped with work. And our wedding photo is literally sitting right there I don’t know how she doesn’t know who you are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well she does now,” Adora smiled, taking the food out of the bag and placing it in front of her wife. “Here, your favorite!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww baby, you are a life saver! I’ve been listening to my stomach eat itself since this morning and I’ve been trying to speed through this work to get some food! But here you are, always saving the day. You’re the greatest!” she beamed, opening her container and taking a bite of an empanada. “Mmmm, you put steak in it this time! You are amazing as always,” she moaned with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See this is why our kids talk with their mouths full, set an example!” Adora giggled, wiping a crumb from off her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I just need to tell you how much I appreciate this!” she swallowed, moving to take another bite but stopping. She looked back up at Adora and placed her hand over her stomach, smiling as their baby kicked her hand. “Thank you for coming in today, I love you,” she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome baby, I love you too,” she smiled back, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. She went to sit down in the chair across from Catra but was pulled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you’re sitting in my chair. There’s no way I’m letting my super pregnant wife sit uncomfortably in this chair. Besides, I think one of the legs is loose,” she said, standing up and motioning for Adora to sit in her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a gentlewoman,” Adora giggled, sitting down in Catra’s comfy chair. “This is so much better, omg. Maybe I should get pregnant more often so I can take advantage of moments like these!” Catra gave her a look, smiling brightly as she heard Adora say that. Adora must’ve read her face and shook her head, “oh no, we agreed that 5 was the limit! You want more babies, you carry them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see how tiny I am! A baby is gonna rip this body apart!” Catra laughed, motioning to her petite frame. “Besides, there’s always adoption!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna adopt?” Adora mumbled, completely unaware that that was an option Catra would consider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yea! There are lots of kids in the world that need families,” she smiled, kneeling down and placing her forehead on Adora’s bump. “I’d love to build a larger family. But if you’re fine with the family we have now, I’m okay with it too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just watched her wife with affectionate eyes, lifting her hand to her head and stroking her hair. “I’d love that too. Especially if we can adopt. I don’t know if my body will be the same after this little one comes out. I’d like to at least try to go back to the way my body was” she laughed lightly. Her smile began to falter as she thought about her present figure. She used to be fit, everything about her toned to the T, and had the upmost confidence in her body image. But now, she felt the complete opposite. She felt like her arms were flabby, and her stomach matched. She only had a few stretch marks on her stomach and thighs, but enough that made her feel extremely self-conscious. She didn’t think she was beautiful anymore, sure her face was, but not her body. Catra must’ve read her mind and leaned up and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful Adora. So stop thinking those thoughts,” Catra whispered, giving her a smirk when she tried to deny it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not fair that you can always do that,” Adora mumbled, wiping away a single tear that tried to escape her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my wife, it’s my job to know what you’re thinking,” she laughed, wiping another tear that tried to escape Adora’s eye. “I know that your self-confidence and self-esteem has been low lately. But you are perfect Adora. Everything about you, both inside and out. There is no part of your body that I don’t love. And I don’t know if you haven’t noticed but, every single time you have a baby, your body bounces right back! Like it’s amazing to see how your body has stayed the same all these years! Barbara down in marketing has 3 kids and she’s like a balloon!” she laughed, earning a playful swat from Adora. “You’re perfect baby, there’s nothing about you that I’d change or even would want to. Everything about you is beautiful. And I will love you forever and always, flaws and all. Just like you do for me. But of course, it’s your body! If you wanna work out forty hours a day to feel like yourself again, I’ll support you. Just don’t ask me to join because your workout routines are psychotic and I will die.” Adora laughed with her that time, feeling her doubts slowly slip away. She smiled and cupped Catra’s cheek, bringing her up for one more kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always know what to say to make me feel better. Thank you sweetie,” Adora whispered, placing another kiss on her lips before she let go. “Now get off the floor and eat your food before it gets cold!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, dear,” she smiled, getting up and pulling another chair over next to Adora. She intertwined her fingers with Adora and began eating again, swaying back and forth happily as she indulged in her wife’s homemade empanadas. “I’m so happy Abuelita taught you how to make these, don’t tell her I said this but yours might be better than hers,” she mumbled with a mouth full of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m so telling her,” Adora laughed, taking a bite of her own food. “She’s the best cook I’ve ever met! I don’t know how you think mine are better than hers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you make yours with love, she makes hers just so she can shut me up,” Catra laughed, shaking her head as she thought about her crazy grandmother. Razz had shown Adora how to make a lot of traditional Hispanic cuisines. She also gave Adora her top secret tea recipe, the one that she never let Catra get. Catra was so jealous, always trying to hover around Adora whenever she would make it for her. But Adora never let her know. It was her and Razz’s pact to not let Catra have it. “And I still can’t believe she gave you our family’s tea recipe and not me! I’m her flesh and blood, it should’ve been passed down to me!” she pouted, thinking about the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry baby, I promised I wouldn’t share it!” Adora smiled, rubbing Catra’s hand with her thumb to comfort her pouting wife. “Maybe one day when you’re worthy enough to have it,” she giggled, laughing harder as her wife turned in her direction with her mouth wide open. “Abuelita’s words! Not mine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is so—” she started but shoved the rest of an empanada in her mouth so she couldn’t talk anymore. She just grumbled sulkily as she chewed on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to eat lunch and talk about their days. Catra updated her about the project they were working on, explaining to her wife in simple words since she knew she didn’t get the engineering lingo. Adora updated her on the kids, explaining to her the breakfast disaster that happened earlier that morning after Catra left for work. Razzlyn threw up her rice pudding, causing the twins to throw up as well. Catarina just stood there screaming ‘ew’, running around as the chaos presumed. Catra was sad that she missed out on those days, she missed having her family meal times. But now that Adora was on maternity leave until after the baby was born, Catra had to be the one to work. They had no bills to pay other than utilities, but they felt like it was necessary to work and save money so they could provide for their family. It was easier to deal with things since they had the money to fix it. Whether their car broke down, the kids broke something in the house, or the house needed fixing, they were able to pay for it on their own. They had decided after Adora went back to work for a couple more years they’d both take a break and make time for their kids together. By the time Adora would be done with those couple years, they’d have enough money for every single one of their child’s college tuition. They vowed to give their children a life that they never had, and they followed through with it. As they finished their meals, Adora stood up to get ready to leave. Catra stood up with her and pulled her in for a kiss, deepening it as she pulled her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Adora moaned, feeling every ounce of love Catra was trying to give to her. Catra slowly began to move around Adora so her back was against her desk, gently pushing her closer so she could sit on it. “Someone’s handsy,” Adora giggled between kisses, relishing in Catra’s touch as she ran her hands all over her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say, I missed you,” Catra purred, lifting Adora slightly so she was sitting fully on the desk. “Besides, we haven’t done it in here since when? Last November?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmnm, that was amazing,” Adora moaned as Catra moved down to her neck, smiling as she reminisced on that time. Catra had told her receptionist at the time to take a long lunch break and for him to tell everyone that she was outta the office. She locked the main doors that led to her office and reception area and even locked her own door, just as an extra precaution. She cleared her entire desk for Adora to lie down on, practically clearing the thing with one swipe of her arm, knocking all her papers and materials off the table. Of course she gently removed their family’s pictures, those were essential, but everything else; replaceable. They fucked each other so hard and for so long, Catra’s desk broke underneath them. You couldn’t even tell it was once a desk with how badly it was broken, it was in hundreds of different pieces. She had to put in a special order for a new practically indestructible desk, one that wasn’t gonna break if they decided to make hot passionate and hard love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora wrapped her legs around Catra’s body and pulled her in closer, moaning loudly as Catra sucked on her neck. Catra went to stick her hand down Adora’s pants but stopped when she heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Catra snapped, feeling her irritation start to grow. She just wanted one lunch with her wife uninterrupted, one more sexual encounter in her office before the baby was born. But I guess that was too much to ask for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Juarez, there’s a letter here for you from Mr. Ender,” Amber called through the door, wiggling the handle to come in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just leave it on your desk and I’ll grab it when we’re done,” she breathed out, rolling her eyes as the receptionist still tried to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess we’re done here,” Adora breathed out, leaning in for one last kiss as she slid off the table. “I gotta get going anyway, Razzlyn was being fussy before I left and I don’t wanna leave her with Grandma Razz for too long. Call you later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” she sighed, pulling her wife in for another kiss. “Tell the babies I love them, and hi to Abuelita. I’ll call you when I get a chance. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Adora smiled, grabbing her things and walking towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be nice,” Catra whispered, laughing as she already knew how her wife was gonna be. Especially since they were just cliterferenced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, dear,” Adora laughed, opening the door and walking past the receptionist. “See you later baby,” Adora called back to Catra, eyeing the receptionist as she left the room. Catra had to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter. Even though she was always the mean one, Adora could be the devil sometimes. But Catra loved that about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week had passed since that incident and Catra was at work, nose deep in a project she had just started. She heard a knock on the door and called for the person to come in, head still stuck down in her papers. She lifted her head for a brief second to see that it was her receptionist, giving her a quick smile as she went back to her work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked, scanning over a document.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um someone just dropped off a letter for you?” Amber said, placing the envelope on Catra’s desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay thank you,” Catra said, not even removing herself from her work to look at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours had passed and Catra was finally halfway done with going over the paper work for the project. She decided to take a break and call Adora. She smiled brightly as her daughter picked up the phone, hair messy and untamed just like hers used to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby!” Catra smiled, waving at her daughter through the facetime call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi mama! We’re making pie!” Catarina beamed, trying to show her mother what they were doing but only showing half of it, her camera skills still needed a little bit of improvement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow! What kind of pie?” she asked with a laugh, shaking her head at the messy kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell her!” Adora said in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy said I can’t tell you,” Catarina giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well mommy isn’t the boss of you now is she? Come on RiRi, tell mama!” Catra laughed, trying to break the bond that Catarina and Adora had. Ever since Catarina got older, her favorite parent moved from her over to Adora. The girl that once went wild in her mother’s stomach for her mama was no longer there, Catra was now replaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh uh,” Catarina smiled, shaking her head at her. “You’re not the boss of me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra laughed loudly as she heard her daughter say that. She had no one else to blame but herself for how she turned out. She was just like her after all, a stubborn brat. “Fine! Where’s my boy at? Finn!” she called through the phone, smiling as she heard tiny footsteps followed by her son’s forehead in the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi mama!” Finn beamed, jumping so he could be in the camera’s picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi bubba! What kind of pie are you guys making!” she asked, knowing her son would give it up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy said I can’t tell you either,” he giggled, followed by a loud laugh from Adora in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have you done to my children Adora Lynn!” Catra laughed, fake pouting as her children began to laugh at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see when you get home, sweetie,” Adora laughed, walking over and kneeling down next to the kids to be in the video call. “Hi baby, how’s work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been a long day! I’ve been super swamped and I just wanna come home to my babies! I miss you guys,” she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We miss you too honey, don’t we?” Adora smiled. All of their kids replied with a ‘yes’ besides Mira who just shook her head ‘no’. “I guess one of your kids doesn’t miss you,” Adora giggled, bringing Mira into the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Why don’t you miss mama!” Catra asked, pretending to be offended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we get to bake pies with mommy while mama isn’t home,” she replied, looking up at Adora who was trying to hold back her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mira Alamina!” Catra scoffed, laughing along as her children busted out in laughter. She could never get mad her kids, they were just like her. “Fine, guess mama will just have to take the rest of the day off and come home!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noo!” all the kids screamed, running around the kitchen as they continued to scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora! Don’t let them be like that!” Catra pouted, trying to hold in her laughter as she heard her kids all chanting ‘no’ like a tribe of tiny humans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can’t hear you over the children, talk to you later bye!” Adora laughed, hanging up the phone before Catra could reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let out a small laugh and shook her head. She loved her family, no matter how much they tried to act like they didn’t wanna see her. She tilted her head and saw the envelope, brow raising as she noticed it didn’t have any writing on it. She let out a long breath as she opened it, taking out the letter and reading it. Her hands began to tremble as she read it, skin crawling, face growing pale as the fear radiated across it. She quickly jumped up and sprinted towards the door, nearly knocking everything over as she got there. She swung the door open and looked over at Amber, who raised her brow at Catra for the sudden outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything o—” she started but stopped as Catra walked over to the desk and waved the letter in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who sent this?” she asked with a shaky voice, hands shaking as she held onto it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know! Some guy just dropped it off earlier and left!” she replied, face growing with worry as she watched her boss stand there with fear in her voice and eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who! What did he look like?!” Catra yelled, face growing even more pale as Amber described the man to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He never said his name! He only said to give this to CJ and I didn’t know who it was until he looked over at your door! He was tall, very pale skin, eyes lime green! I thought they were fake but they were real! He had a bunch of scars across his neck, but he was dressed in a suit and tie so I didn’t think nothing of it!” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s expression turned from fear to utterly terrified. She ran back to her office and grabbed her things, knocking over everything as she frantically gathered her belongings. She raced out the door, not even acknowledging Amber as she tried to call for her. Catra sprinted down the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. She booked it down twelve flights of stairs, continuing to sprint as she made it to her car. She practically speed raced home, jumping out of the car as she threw it in park, not even stopping to turn it off. She jammed her key through the lock and swung open the door, breathing heavily as she made her way through the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora!” Catra screamed, searching everywhere for her family. But they were nowhere to be found. “Adora!” she screamed again, squeezing her head and hair as if she was fighting to tear her hair out. She ran all over the house, going through every single room in search of her family. But the house was empty. There were no sounds other than the sound of her heavy and frantic breathing, the sound of her whimpers as she paced through the house, the sound of the sporadic beating of her heart in her ears. She went to walk back outside to grab her phone but stopped when she heard the garage door open and close. She quickly ran to the door that led to it and swung it open, dropping to her knees as her kids hopped outta the van and ran over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama!” they all beamed, running over and jumping into her arms. She felt herself shaking, crying as she allowed everything she was feeling to pour out through her tears. She wrapped her arms around her kids and whimpered, hugging and kissing every single one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra! What’s wr—” Adora went to ask, but was interrupted as Catra pulled her into a kiss, hugging her with all her strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, why are you crying?” Finn asked, pulling on Catra’s pant leg. She pulled back and looked down at him, wiping her tears from her eyes as she knelt down to his level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because mama missed you guys, so much,” she smiled, pulling her son in for another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We made a pie! Come see mama!” Finn said excitedly, pulling on his mother’s arm to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys go wash your hands while me and mama bring in the rest of the groceries,” Adora smiled to her kids, motioning them to go do what she asked of them. She waited for them to leave and then shut the door, leaving her and Catra alone with Razzlyn in her arms. “Catra, what happened! What’s wrong?” Adora whispered, cupping Catra’s cheek as she let her tears fall again. Adora’s heart shattered as she watched Catra try to fight her sob, swinging her arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. “We’ll talk later, okay?” she whispered again, kissing her wife on her cheek as she nodded her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra finally was able to compose herself and then brought in the groceries, smiling through her tears as she looked at the children. She couldn’t let the children see her like that, she shouldn’t. She walked back outside and re-parked her car, grabbing her things and bringing them inside. She went to her and Adora’s room and walked to the bathroom, splashing water in her face to calm herself. She looked back in the mirror and examined herself, breathing out a long breath as she saw herself still shaking. She thought about the letter and she thought about the one who delivered it. Shaking as she replayed the letter’s contents over and over again in her mind. She finally left the bathroom and walked outta their room, making her way back to the kitchen and stopping. She smiled as she watched her family in the kitchen, all of them there together. Adora was holding Razzlyn in her arms while also trying to prevent Mira and Finn from sticking their fingers in the whipped cream for the pie. Catarina was dancing in the corner by herself, singing her favorite song from Frozen. They all finally noticed her and ran over to her, jumping and hugging on her legs. She picked up the twins and kissed them both, setting them back down as she kissed Catarina next. She walked over to Adora who was smiling fondly at her, grabbing Razzlyn from her hands and kissing the happy baby. She wiped the drool Razzlyn left on her cheek when she kissed her back and then leaned over to Adora, pulling her in for a soft kiss. They both laughed as all their kids squealed ‘ew’ as they kissed, shaking their heads at them. The kids finally presented Catra with the pie, and it was well worth the wait. It was the same pie that she used to make with her mother and Grandma Razz. It was Razz’s famous chocolate cream pie, smothered with whipped cream and graham cracker sprinkles. Her heart swelled with love as she watched her kids excitedly wait for her to try their creation, all screaming with joy as Catra let out a moan of satisfaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you my babies,” Catra smiled, wrapping them all into a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched as they all scattered towards the dining room table, waiting patiently for their mother’s to bring them their plates. She set Razzlyn in her highchair and helped Mira and Finn get into their chairs. She walked back over and grabbed their plates, handing them to her children and smiling as they all dug into it. She grabbed Razzlyn’s mushed up version of the pie, placing it in front of her and laughing as the baby threw the spoon and used her hands to eat it instead. She walked back over to the kitchen with Adora and pulled her in for another kiss, resting her forehead on hers when she pulled back. Adora didn’t’ say a word, she just wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck and let her sit there. Silently comforting her as she stroked the back of her neck. She didn’t know why Catra was like that when they got home, and she’s never seen Catra that terrified before. The last time she saw her look like that was when they traveled to Salineas and she had just gotten shot. Whatever Catra was going through, she knew she had to prepare herself to be there for her, be there with her. She wouldn’t allow her wife to go through it alone, she couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night went on and it was finally bed time. Catra got the kids in the bath and all dressed and ready to go to sleep. She kissed them good night and lingered at the door for a bit, watching as her tired children all fell fast asleep one by one. She finally closed the door and turned to walk down the stairs, stopping as she saw Adora standing there watching her. Adora gave her a loving smile and reached out her hand for her, grabbing onto Catra’s hand as she walked up to her. Adora led her down the stairs and to their room, sitting Catra on the bed and rubbing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna tell me now?” Adora said with a quiet voice, smiling gently as she waited for Catra to tell her what was bothering her. Catra remained silent for several moments, beginning to shake again as she thought about what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I got a letter today,” she whispered, looking down at her trembling fingers. She got up and walked to her briefcase, opening it up and taking out the crinkled letter. She gave it to Adora to read and had to hold back tears as she watched her wife read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>            Dearest Little Sister,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It has been far too long since we have been in each other’s presence, and I do believe that it is time for that to change. I have heard many stories of your successes; the marriage to your <em>lovely</em> Adora; the daughter of the CEO of First One’s, the births of your <em>beautiful</em> four children, with one on the way, and the many accomplishments you have made as a top engineer in your mother in-law’s company. I have seen your work, and I must say; it is quite remarkable. I wish to employ you back to the Hive, for I believe your expertise will be greatly beneficial in our ring. This is not a request, but a simple demand, for you are still a loyal servant to the Hive and will remain so until my dying breath. If you do not reply to my request in due time, expect a visit from one of your oldest enemies. Step back into the light with your brothers, become pure again as you once were in the olden days.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I look forward to your response, little sister. And remember; Prime sees all, Prime knows all. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>H.P.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Who is this from?! How does he know everything about you?!” Adora stammered, rereading the letter over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Horde Prime,” Catra whispered, hands shaking more as the name escaped from her mouth. “He’s the one I used to work for, the one I had to work for to clear my ex’s debt. The dark past I’ve tried to run away from for years. I told you before that these people have connections, all over the world. They can track anyone they want, see everything that they do. And I was a fool to think they wouldn’t come back like this. Come back and try to force me to work for them again.” She started to cry as she saw flashbacks of her time with them. All the things they used to make her do, the things she’s seen. She started to rock as her sobs continued to leak out, wrapping her hands around her body and clawing at her flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, stop!” Adora whimpered, grabbing onto Catra’s hands and holding them down. She hasn’t seen Catra have a panic attack in years, not since they had first started dating. She pulled her in and wrapped her arms around her, allowing Catra to cry hysterically into her shoulder. She waited patiently for Catra to calm down, feeling her shirt being drenched with her tears. When Catra finally settled enough to breathe normally, Adora pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “I won’t let them have you,” she whispered, kissing Catra lightly on her lips. Catra slowly placed her hands on Adora’s and pulled them away from her face, intertwining their fingers as she laid them in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of what they’ll do to me,” she whispered, earning a raised brow from Adora. “I’m afraid of what they’ll do to you and our family if I don’t do what they say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Catra, you can’t let them bully you into going back and working for them! They might have connections but so do we! We can fight them!” Adora pleaded, eyes starting to water as she watched Catra’s do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you get it, there is no fighting them! They’ll always win! No matter what!” Catra sobbed, body shaking again as she felt herself getting worked up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We at least have to try! I’m not letting them have you. I won’t let them. You are my wife. And this is your family. You paid off your debt to them years ago, it’s time for them to find someone else! Please Catra, don’t do this,” she pleaded again, squeezing Catra’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra stayed silent for several moments, thinking about the life she made with Adora and their family. She had put that part of her life way behind her when she met Adora, vowing to herself that she’ll never let anything or anyone get in her way when it came to her and now, her family. She nodded her head and kissed Adora’s knuckles, gently stroking them with her thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she whispered, nodding her head as she made her decision. “I won’t let them bully me into it. I won’t let them take me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pulled her in for another hug and peppered kisses on her neck. She began to cry as Catra released her tears too, wrapping her own arms around Adora as she pulled her closer. They remained like that for hours, holding each other as they comforted each other’s tears. Catra knew she couldn’t let anything happen to her family, and she knew that no matter what she wouldn’t let it happen. She decided right then and there that she would do whatever it took to protect them, even if it meant going to war with her past demons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Descansa en Paz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I DID WARN YOU GUYS THAT THE STORY WAS GONNA GO DOWNHILL FROM HERE!</p><p>I was crying as I wrote it, I didn't wanna do it but it had to be done😭 I'm sorry! Not really but FORGIVE ME</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next two weeks Catra was on edge. She had a hard time sleeping, only getting about 2-3 hours a night. And when she did sleep, she woke up in cold sweats from the nightmares she would have. The nightmares she used to have before she met Adora, but only this time her family was there. She was so sleep deprived, she was starting to hallucinate. She would hear noises and voices that weren’t really there, cocking her gun back and running towards them each and every time. The day after she got the letter she went and purchased a gun, and several more the next day. She made Adora learn how to use one, just in case something happened and Catra couldn’t get to her in time. Adora didn’t like the idea of having weapons in the house, but if it made Catra feel less anxious she would look past it. Catra slept with one at all times, keeping it within a few inches or a few feet from her reach. It was practically attached to her body the way she always had it. One night Catra passed out on the couch, finally being unable to fight her exhaustion. Adora went to put a blanket on her and accidentally knocked the remote off the couch. Catra snapped up like lightening, readying her pistol towards Adora’s face as she thought she was an intruder. Adora stood there frozen, hands shaking as her sleep deprived wife had a gun to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“C—Catra,” Adora whispered, reaching her hands up in a defensive manner. She watched with watery eyes as Catra started to panic, eyes racing all over Adora’s face as she realized what she had just done. She placed her hand on Catra’s shaky hand that was holding the gun, slowly bringing it down and peeling it from her fingers. “Baby, it’s okay,” she whispered again, taking the gun from her hand and setting it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra cried, dropping down to her knees as she began to sob. Adora dropped down to the floor with her, wrapping her into a tight embrace as she cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here,” she cooed, gently rocking her wife as she continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so tired,” she whimpered, feeling her eyes fighting to close shut. Adora pulled back and cupped Catra’s cheeks, bringing her face up to look at her. Catra looked terrible, dark bags weighing down heavily on her eyes. Her eyes were so sunken into her face she was starting to look like a skeleton, and her cheek bones didn’t help but define it more. Her once gleaming heterochromatic eyes were now dull and spiritless, like the once vibrant and soulful woman was no longer there. Adora wiped the tears from her eyes, giving her a soft smile as she took in her wife’s feeble state.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to sleep baby, you can’t keep doing this. Please Catra, come to bed,” Adora pleaded, trying to convince her wife to go with her. “Everything is safe. We have alarms and the best defense systems in the world, you can rest baby, nothing will happen. We’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to check on the kids,” she said tiredly, trying to stand up but being pushed on the couch by Adora instead. Adora crawled in between Catra’s legs and held her there, not letting her get up to do anything if it wasn’t to go to their room to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I checked on the kids before I came down here, they’re asleep. Just like you should be,” Adora replied, rubbing Catra’s arms as she tried to assure her wife that everything was okay. “Please Catra. I can’t sleep without you. Please come to bed. For me?” Catra’s lids started to flutter, the exhaustion beginning to take back over.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Catra whispered, leaning over and placing her head on Adora’s shoulder. “I’ll sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora helped her stand up and brought her to their bedroom, taking off the covers and helping her lay on the bed. She covered her wife first before she walked to her side and crawled in next to her, opening her arms for Catra to cuddle with her. Catra lethargically scooted over and rested her head underneath Adora’s chin, wrapping her arm around her and letting it hang loosely. She had no energy left in her, no energy to hold herself up anymore, letting Adora’s body do the work. Adora pulled the covers over herself and pulled Catra in closer, wrapping her leg around her so she was locked in tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night sweetie, I love you,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her head as she stroked soothing circles around her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Catra mumbled, unable to keep herself awake anymore, finally letting her exhaustion take over.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up to the sound of her children laughing, smiling tiredly as she listened to their tiny voices. It was like music to her ears. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a yawn. She looked over to their clock on the end table, brow raising as she noticed the time; <strong>3:15 pm</strong>. She got up and stretched, walking to the door and opening it. Her heart swelled as she saw Adora and the kids in the living room, laughing and giggling as they were building a fort with their couch pillows and extra blankets. Catra went to walk towards them but stopped when Mira screamed, running over and jumping into Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! You wokeded up!” she beamed, trying to climb into her mother’s arms. Catra leaned down and picked her up, kissing her cheek and giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi my sweet girl,” she smiled, kneeling down as the rest of her children scurried over to greet her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama we’re making a fort!” Catarina giggled, pulling on her mother’s hand to show her.</p><p> </p><p>“I see! Whoa that’s really cool!” she replied, walking over with her children as they all pulled her over to their fort. She put Mira down and smiled, watching them all quickly crawl into the fort’s entrance, giggling as they made it inside. She looked over at Adora whose face was lit up with happiness, reaching her hand out for Catra to take.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi honey, how are you feeling?” Adora smiled, pulling Catra in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing,” she breathed out, nuzzling her face into Adora’s neck and kissing it. “Who knew 17 hours of sleep would make me feel this good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, you weren’t asleep for 17 hours,” Adora said, pulling back to look at Catra who stared at her confused. “You were asleep for 41 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I what?!” Catra squeaked, searching Adora’s face for a hint of disbelief. But there was none there.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember me waking you up to help you to the bathroom or giving you water?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No—no I only remember going to sleep and then waking up just now!” she breathed out, rubbing her face as she tried to remember what happened. “I was asleep for almost 2 days?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea! And I’m glad that you were! You needed the sleep baby, you look so much better,” she smiled, cupping Catra’s cheek and stroking it.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about the kids? You’ve been taking care of them the whole time?” she asked, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and holding it.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve been so helpful the entire time! I explained to them that you were asleep because you haven’t been getting much rest and that mommy was gonna be taking care of them. I told them that we needed to be extra good so that you could wake up, and here we are! Making a fort and staying outta trouble,” she giggled, looking over at the giant castle of a fort they created. Catra looked over at the fort and smiled, turning back to her wife and leaning in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Once again, you prove to me that you are the most amazing and strongest woman I’ve ever met. I love you,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I’m just so happy you finally slept, you had me worried,” she said, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama come inside the fort with us!” Finn beamed, sticking his head out from the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, make room!” Catra laughed, crawling into the entrance and settling down inside the fort with her children.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to relax in the fort for the rest of the evening, bringing in snacks and toys to play with in it. They remade the fort so they could see the TV, creating a large curtain to view it. They had a movie marathon, singing and dancing to the Disney songs. Catra felt a lot better after sleeping for almost 2 days, she felt completely refreshed. She had completely forgotten about the dangers she was so worried about, mind being preoccupied by her family. The kids started to fall asleep one by one, Razzlyn being the last as she tried to fight her sleep. She clung to Catra like a koala bear, staring at her with sleepy eyes as she tried to fight her sleep. Catra stared back at her with soft eyes, smiling lightly as her baby tiredly patted her cheek. She rocked her to sleep, singing the lullaby she used to get sung to when she was a baby. Razzlyn finally fell asleep, snoring lightly as she continued to cling to her mother’s chest. Catra felt herself falling asleep, jolting every few seconds as she tried to fight it. She looked over at Adora who had been watching them with a loving expression, leaning in and kissing Razzlyn and then Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Adora whispered back, placing her head on Catra’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They both fell asleep there, sleeping soundly with their children without a problem in the world. It was as if when Catra was finally able to relax, that the whole family was too. Everyone was finally content, taking in the family time they were finally able to have.</p><p> </p><p>A few days passed and Catra had an idea. Adora has been so incredible to her for the past few weeks, putting up with all her anxiety, the fact that she brought weapons in the house, and taking care of the kids while Catra dealt with imaginary demons. She decided she wanted to do something nice for her wife, deciding she’d take her out on a date. They hadn’t been on one since Adora’s birthday, and it was long overdue. She slowly walked up to Adora who was washing dishes, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing them on her baby bump. She began to pepper kisses down her neck, moving down to her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That tickles sweetie!” Adora giggled, wiggling away from Catra’s light kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning beautiful,” Catra purred, nuzzling her face into Adora’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, someone’s in a pleasant mood this morning,” she smiled, wiping her hands off with a towel and turning towards her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am. I have the most amazing wife, the most wonderful babies, and the most amazing wife,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that one twice,” Adora giggled lightly, kissing Catra again.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I had to make sure you heard me,” she whispered between kisses, pulling Adora closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I sure did,” she whispered back. They continued to make out for several moments, taking their sweet time. Catra finally pulled back and stroked Adora’s cheek with her finger, gazing into her eyes with a soft expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to go on a date with me?” she asked, smiling as Adora’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“A date?! When?” she beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight. I asked Scorpia and Perfuma to watch Catarina, Mira and Razzlyn and Abuelita to come watch Finn since he’s sick. So what do you say?” she asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’d love to,” she giggled, pulling her wife in for another passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I gotta run to the office and get the rest of my work for the week and go to a short meeting. I’ll be back around 5:30 pm to pick you up,” she smiled, kissing her one last time before walking back to their room to get ready to go to the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Adora asked, pulling Catra back over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise, wear something fancy,” she laughed, kissing her again and continuing to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Catra headed to the office to finish her work and go to her meeting, leaving Adora to stay home and think about where her wife was taking her for her date. She was so excited she decided to go to their closet and pick out an outfit, going through her hundreds of articles of clothing. She tried dress after dress on, twirling and posing in the mirror as she tried to decide which one to wear. Before she realized it, she had been in there for 3 hours, conducting her own private fashion show to herself. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it, still wearing a dress she was trying on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ado—wow!” Perfuma smiled, looking Adora up and down as she saw her wearing a dress. “You look amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the one I wanna wear I was just—having troubles picking one out! Please help me,” she pleaded with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will,” Perfuma giggled, motioning for Scorpia to shut the car off and bring Maggie inside.</p><p> </p><p>Perfuma followed Adora into her bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting patiently for her friend to show her which outfits she was having trouble deciding to wear. Adora tried outfit after outfit, modeling for her friend who thought she looked absolutely stunning in everything she showed her. It wasn’t until she got to her final dress that had Perfuma in awe, mouth dropping as she watched her twirl.</p><p> </p><p>“What about this one?” Adora asked, looking at herself in the mirror as she did a half twirl.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the one! This. Is. The. ONE!” Perfuma smiled, standing up and walking over to Adora as she gazed into the mirror with her. “Now let’s do makeup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Adora giggled, looking at herself one last time with a smile and then going with her friend.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours had passed and there was another knock on the door, followed by happy giggles as the door opened. Adora walked outta the room to see who it was and smiled, walking over and pulling the small woman into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming Grandma Razz,” Adora smiled, leading her into the living room to get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, dearie! ¡No hay problema! And my! ¡Que hermosa! You look wonderful!” Razz smiled, walking around her to get a better look. “And your stomach! Baby boy will be here soon, yes?” she smiled, placing her hand over Adora’s bump.</p><p> </p><p>“2 months left,” she smiled, placing her own hand on her stomach. They never found out the gender of the baby, leaving it for Razz to handle as she had been right about every single one of their children.</p><p> </p><p>“He is going to be a handful!” Razz giggled, squeezing Adora’s stomach as the baby kicked wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like my wife and 4 other children,” Adora laughed, rolling her eyes at her crazy family. “Grandma Razz you remember Perfuma and Scorpia,” she smiled, reintroducing her to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Perfuma dearie! How are you feeling! Ready to pop as well I see!” she chuckled, walking over to the largely pregnant woman and rubbing on her baby bump. “Ayee, two girls and a boy I see! Good luck with one of the girls! She is going to be a handful as well!”</p><p> </p><p>“H—how do you know I’m having two girls and a boy?” she asked, not knowing Razz had a weird sense about these kinds of things.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Grandma Razz knows these things! Who do you think knew what Adora was having each and every time without them asking the doctor! Pah!” she smiled, moving over and giving Scorpia a hug. “Y Scorpia, cómo estás?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing great! How about you Abuelita?” she beamed, hugging the small woman tightly but not too tight that she crushed her.</p><p> </p><p> “Good, dearie! Thank you for asking! Now, Adora dearie! Go finish getting ready, Catrina will be home soon!” she smiled, shooing Adora and Perfuma back towards the room.</p><p> </p><p>The two women went to finish getting ready, Perfuma helping Adora do her hair. The doorbell rang again and Adora left the room and walked towards it, confused by who else was coming by that night. She opened the door and let out a gasp, smiling brightly as she took the flowers from the person who rang the bell.</p><p> </p><p>“These are lovely,” she smiled, smelling the plethora of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as lovely as you,” Catra smiled, standing in the doorway dressed in a suit and tie. “Are you ready for our date, Mrs. Juarez?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, Mrs. Juarez. I just need to go say goodbye to my family,” she blushed, stepping to the side and motioning for her wife to enter. “Won’t you come in and meet them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to,” she replied, reaching for Adora’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Adora led her to where everyone was and blushed as she introduced her date to them.</p><p> </p><p>“My date’s here, I’ll be going now,” she blushed, walking back to her room to grab her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“DANG WILDCAT! LOOKING GOOD!” Scorpia beamed with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“You look handsome,” Perfuma smiled, walking over and hugging her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks guys,” she smiled, stepping back and looking over at her children. “Babies, be good for Auntie Perfuma and Scorpia! Mama will be by to pick you up tomorrow okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes mama,” they replied, and Razzlyn sucked on her pacifier as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Thank you guys again, I really appreciate it,” she smiled, turning back to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Catra, we’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Perfuma giggled, walking to grab Razzlyn’s car seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move out marines!” Scorpia bellowed, laughing as Catarina, Maggie and Mira screamed ‘oorah!’.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye mama! Bye mommy!” Catarina beamed, waving excitedly as she left with Scorpia.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye baby, see you tomorrow!” Adora smiled, walking back outta the room to stand next to Catra. Mira was too preoccupied marching behind Scorpia to say goodbye, settling with a backwards wave as she continued to march.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita, thank you for taking care of Finn for us! He’s too sick to go over there with them and I didn’t wanna get them sick either,” Catra smiled, walking over and giving her grandmother a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome hija, now run along and enjoy your date with your wife! Take your time! I’ll take care of mi bebé,” she smiled, walking over and hugging Adora goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>The women kissed their son goodbye and walked out the door, heading to their date that Catra was continuing to be secretive about. They arrived at a restaurant, another one of the most luxurious and expensive ones that Adora never tried before.</p><p> </p><p>“You spoil me too much,” Adora smiled, intertwining her fingers with Catra’s. Catra pulled her hand up and kissed it, driving into the parking lot and towards the valet. She got outta the car and walked over to Adora’s door, opening it and reaching her hand towards Adora, gently helping her get outta the car. “A gentlewoman as always,” Adora whispered, leaning over and kissing Catra on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for my beautiful date,” Catra smiled lightly, leading Adora into the restaurant for their date.</p><p> </p><p>They spent hours laughing and talking, enjoying each other’s company as they ate their meals. Every so often Catra would get lost in Adora, gazing at her with a loving expression as she talked excitedly, like they haven’t talked in ages. When she noticed Catra was staring at her like that, she would slow down, blushing brightly as she tried to hide her smile. It was like they went back in time, back to when they first started dating. Getting butterflies as they spoke to one another, giving loving looks as they gazed at each other, touching each other lightly as if they were nervous to touch each other fully. Catra gently grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling it up to her face as she peppered kisses across her knuckles. Adora blushed brighter, smile growing wide across her face as she watched her wife continue to be romantic and affectionate towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Catra smiled, waving to waiter to take her card.</p><p> </p><p>“Go where?” Adora asked, confused by her wife’s sudden desire to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see,” she replied, scribbling her signature and standing up to grab her wife’s hand, leading her outta the restaurant and to their car.</p><p> </p><p>She drove to a foreign place, causing Adora to swivel her head around as she tried to figure out where she was taking her. Catra smiled at her and pulled over, pulling out a blindfold and handing it to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh—what’s this for?” she asked, grabbing it hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Catra giggled, helping Adora put it on and getting out the car, walking back over to Adora’s side and helping her get out. “Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Adora whispered, intertwining her fingers with Catra’s and letting her lead her to wherever she was taking her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra led Adora up some stairs and through a building, leading her to an elevator and pressing up. The elevator finally stopped, and let out a loud ‘ding’ as it reached its intended floor. Catra continued to lead Adora through the hall, giggling as Adora was trying to peek through the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! No peeking!” she giggled, gently swatting her wife’s hand away from the blindfold. They finally arrived to the place Catra wanted to bring her to, opening the door slowly and leading Adora through them. She positioned Adora in front of her and grabbed onto her hands, gently placing them on the bar in front of them. She slowly removed Adora’s blindfold and put it in her pocket, smiling as Adora gasped in awe. “Tada!” she whispered, kissing her wife on her neck and wrapping her hands around her, placing them on her bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg, Catra! This—this is amazing!” Adora gasped, watching the astonishing view in front of her. Catra had led her to the highest building in Bright Moon, obviously owned by First One’s. She brought her to a balcony that gave them the entire view of the city, lights glistening below and across the land, shining brightly in the moonlight. It was the most stunning view Adora had ever seen, starting to tear up as she looked at it. “Baby,” Adora whispered, turning around to look at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for us, done for me, these past couple of weeks. I’m so sorry that I’ve been so on edge and my anxiety has been outta control. But yet you remained patient. Patient with me and my craziness. And patient with our family. You let me have my crazy times and stayed by my side through it. You are the strongest woman I have ever met and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Time after time you are going above and beyond to take care of me and our babies, and I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have a wife like you. I love you so much Adora Lynn, thank you for being you,” she smiled, pulling her teary eyed wife in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Catra,” Adora cried, hugging her wife tighter as she continued to cry. “You are the greatest wife anyone could ask for. And I know how hard all of this has been for you, so of course I’m gonna let you handle it with how you think it should be handled. I can’t imagine the fear you’ve felt these past few weeks because I don’t know what those people are like. I trust you to take care of our family, to protect us by any means. I trust you with my life, and the lives of our children. I feel so safe with you, even before you got all the guns. I know deep down in my soul that you’ll take care of us, take care of our family, take care of me. No matter what. I love you, Catrina Alamina,” she smiled back, kissing her on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss as she began to swipe her tongue across Adora’s lip. Adora opened her mouth, moaning as Catra slid her tongue inside her mouth, working its usual magic every time they kissed. Catra purred loudly as Adora wrapped her hands in her hair, massaging her scalp in a soothing manner. The kiss turned hot and passionate fast, lips clashing, tongues wrapping, sucking on each other as they continued to move about. Adora bit down on Catra’s lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it. Catra moaned at her wife’s aggression, reaching her hand down and grabbing her ass. Adora let out a high pitched gasp, tightening her grip in Catra’s hair as she massaged her ass. Things were getting hotter, more aggressive, and incredibly steamy. Adora ripped open Catra’s suit, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons she didn’t pull open with quick hands. Catra pulled Adora’s dress up, reaching underneath it and ripping off her panties, tearing them to shreds. Adora pushed Catra back, leading her over to the wall and pinning her against it, breathing heavily as she stared into her eyes. Catra’s azure and amber eyes turned pitch black, pupils completely dilated as she stared back into Adora’s. Their lips clashed again, sucking and nipping at the other’s, moaning loudly as they touched each other. Catra flipped Adora, pinning her to the wall and biting down on her neck. Adora yelped, panting heavily as Catra sucked on her sensitive spot. She wrapped her hand tightly into her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her heatedly. She unbuckled Catra’s pants, sticking her hand down them, grazing over her clit from on top her panties. Catra moaned, trailing her hand up Adora’s thigh and sliding them through her wet folds. Adora moved Catra’s panties over and slid her fingers through her folds too, lathering them up in her sweet juices. They both pulled back for a brief second, gazing into each other’s eyes as they slowly slid their fingers into each other’s openings, both letting out a breathless moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh,” Adora moaned, rocking her hips into Catra’s hand, feeling herself drenching her fingers and hand.</p><p> </p><p>“F—fuck,” Catra breathed out, eyes closing as Adora found her sensitive spot, stroking it repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Adora was the first to cum, body rocking as Catra pumped her fingers in and out. She pulled Catra closer, lifting her leg for Catra to have better access. Catra grabbed her leg behind her knee, holding it up as she stroked her wife’s insides. She spread her legs wider, allowing Adora to move her hand easier as she stroked her insides too. They hit a peak together, moaning into each other’s mouths as they climbed over it. Adora licked Catra’s open mouth, moaning as she sucked on her tongue. Her grip tightened in Catra’s hair, holding on for dear life as her wife picked up her speed. Adora picked her speed up too, using the palm of her hand to rub Catra’s clit as she quickly curled her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Catra whimpered into Adora’s mouth, body shaking as she hit another peak.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you baby,” Adora moaned, feeling herself hit her own peak.</p><p> </p><p>Catra picked up her speed again, moving her hip over so she could pound into her wife. Adora bucked her hips into Catra’s motions, removing her hand from her hair and grabbing her on the ass, squeezing it as she moved. She used Catra’s momentum to her advantage, using it to help pound into her opening as well. Catra’s body shook as Adora did that, knees nearly buckling as she orgasmed. Adora slid her hand back up, grabbing onto Catra’s tie and pulling on it hard, pulling back from their kiss and staring into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Catra growled, getting more aroused by Adora’s constant aggression.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” Adora purred, smirking as she watched Catra’s face shudder with desire and hunger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes baby,” Catra snarled, feeling herself become more aroused as the seconds flew by.</p><p> </p><p>Adora tightened her grip on the tie, pulling harder as Catra moaned at the movement. Catra let out a low growl and picked up her speed again, using every last bit of strength she had to pound into her wife. Adora’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, feeling herself climb her final and highest peak. She pulled one last time on the tie, curling her fingers sporadically as she finally hit it. Catra whimpered into her mouth, hitting her own highest most powerful peak. They trembled as they came down from it, body’s racking repeatedly as they shivered their final orgasm out. They sat there for several minutes, resting their foreheads on the other’s as they breathed each other in, catching their breaths from the most amazing sexual experience they’ve probably ever had together. Adora slid her fingers from out of Catra, pulling them up in front of her face. Catra did the same, looking at Adora’s creamy nectar drizzle down her fingers. They both slowly stuck their fingers into their mouths, watching each other as they cleaned off their fingers. Catra pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a loud pop, moaning as she tasted her wife’s sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>“As sweet as always,” Catra purred, smiling tiredly as Adora pulled her fingers out of her own mouth, licking her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” she moaned, biting her bottom lip. “You taste so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra leaned in and kissed her, peppering kiss after kiss on her lips. She pulled back with a dopey grin, giggling as Adora did the same. They were hopeless when it came to one another, forever being unable to hide their feelings for the other. They finally pulled back and grabbed Catra’s shirt, looking down at Adora’s torn up panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, these were my favorite,” Adora whined, holding up the shredded underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Well they’re mine now,” Catra smiled, plucking them from her hands and putting them in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“As naughty as always,” Adora giggled, pulling on Catra’s shirt and buttoning it up for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it,” she giggled with her, leaning in and kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>They finished gathering their things and then headed down the elevator, walking hand in hand as they made it back to their car. Adora reached for her phone to check the time, eyes going wide as she saw the hundreds of notifications. Catra looked over at her and raised her brow, not understanding why her wife was frozen all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asked, turning on the car and looking back over at Adora. Adora’s hands began to shake, looking over at Catra with watery eyes as she showed her the notifications. Catra squinted at them, eyes going wide as she read them. They were notifications from their home alarm system, indicating that someone had breached the premises. “NO!” she screamed, peeling off quickly from the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>She raced home, not caring that she was weaving in, out and through the traffic. She blew through red lights, not stopping as she made her way home. She had to get there, there was nothing that would stop her from getting there. She drifted into the drive way, leaving the car on as she booked it out the door, busting through the front door and eyes going wide as she saw the sight in front of her. There was stuff everywhere, furniture and broken light bulbs scattered across the floors. She grabbed a gun from the table they kept by the front door, cocking it back as she readied herself to sweep the house. Adora came in after her, stopping and gasping as she took in the sight too. She shakily reached for Catra, grabbing onto her shirt to steady herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back in the car,” Catra said lowly, eyes scanning the battered house.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving you!” Adora whispered, trying to hold back her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded her head and slowly moved further into the house, head and gun swiveling as she did a sweep. She slowly and quietly crept over the broken furniture and glass, stepping over it so she wouldn’t make a sound. She pointed her gun towards a broken window, drapes blowing freely from the outside wind. She pressed herself against the wall, peeking around the corner into the living room. She saw more damage, flipped over furniture and bloody footprints, heart dropping as she saw the red stains. There was a noise upstairs, she swiveled her head and pointed her gun towards the stairs, motioning to Adora that they were going up there next. They slowly crept up the stairs, making sure they didn’t make a sound. Adora started to shake more as she saw the blood; bloody footprints and bloody handprints, trailing up the stairs and down the hall. Catra followed the footprints, heart beating wildly as they led them to their children’s room. She slowly peeked her head around the corner, scanning the room for a sign. As her eyes landed on a body, her heart dropped, shattering into a million pieces as she took in the sight in front of her. She dropped the loaded gun, and fell to her knees, entire body shaking as she saw who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita?” she whispered, calling to the bloody body on the floor. Adora peeked her head around the corner, covering her mouth as she let out a sob. Her grip tightened on Catra’s shoulder, using her strength to hold herself up so she wouldn’t drop as well. Catra crawled over to the body on her hands and knees, scooting closer and closer to her motionless grandmother. “Abuelita?” she began to whimper, moving to touch her but not being able to do so. Her hands shook as she held them over her, not wanting to disturb the body. “Abuelita, wake up. It’s me, Catrina,” she whimpered, tears streaming rapidly down her face as she looked at her grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, pulling her wife back into her arms. “It’s okay baby,” she cried, holding her crying wife in her arms. They both flinched as they heard Razz cough, both sliding over to her as the woman wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>“Catrina,” she called weakly, hands shaking as she reached for her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita!” Catra wept, grabbing her bloody and shaky hand, pulling it into her chest. Adora picked Razz’s head up gently, laying it on her lap and stroking her blood matted hair. Razz continued to wheeze, breathing shallowly as she looked up at her granddaughters.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Adora dearie,” she smiled weakly, looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Abuelita,” Adora sniffled, trying to hold herself from breaking down at her state.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita, what happened?” Catra asked, searching her grandmother’s body for any sign of wound, eyes going wide as she found the gunshot wound on her stomach. She went to put her hands over the wound but was stopped by Razz’s shaky hands. She looked back down at her grandmother who gave her a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Many men came, they came in like un tornado salvaje. I grabbed Finn and tried to run, but I felt a sharp pain in my back. I dropped to the floor, releasing him from mis manos. He ran upstairs, he was so tired, but he did it. I grabbed a broom and started fighting the men, not realizing that I had been shot. In came another man, tall and pale, with lime green eyes. He hit and beat me, throwing me all over the house. I kicked him in the cojones and ran up the stairs, trying to get to mi bebé. But he followed me, I led him right to him. He beat me some more and then left me here to die. T—taking Finn and leaving. I tried to fight them, Grandma Razz tried. But there were too many, they were too strong for Razz. I am sorry Catrina,” she whimpered softly, breathing shallowly as she squeezed her granddaughter’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita, it’s not your fault. It’s mine,” she cried, kissing her grandmother’s bloody hands. “I brought those men here. They were the demons from my past. I should’ve gotten rid of them when I had the chance. I should’ve killed them all when I had the chance! They won’t get away with this! I won’t let them! I—” she went to finish but was cut off by Razz’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No Catrina, do not go down that road. Do not allow the darkness that you have worked so hard to escape, consume you again. Think of your other babies. Think of your wife. Do what needs to be done to get our boy back, but do not lose yourself Catrina. Do not let the darkness control you like it has so many times before. You are strong Catrina, eres fuerte! Take care of your familia, take care of your Adora, take care of yourself,” she breathed out, body shaking as she mustered up her remaining strength to finish. “I am so proud of you Catrina, sigue viviendo tu vida. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Remember my words hija,” she smiled, body going completely lax as she breathed her last breath. Catra’s eyes widened as she heard her grandmother stop breathing, squeezing her hand as she tried to fight her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita?” Catra whimpered, shaking her grandmother’s hand gently to wake her up. Adora felt her pulse and began to cry quietly, looking back up at her wife and shaking her head. “Abuelita!” Catra screamed at the top of her lungs, entire body shaking as she started to sob.</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to stroke Razz’s hair, crying harder as she shared Catra’s pain. She loved her just as much as Catra did, she was the grandmother she always wanted. And now, she was gone. Catra rested her head on her grandmother’s chest, sobbing loudly as she watched her lifeless body. She began to whimper the lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her, and the one they sang to their own children, tears draining from her eyes as she repeated it over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Este lindo niño se quiere dormir...cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir. Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, duérmase pedazo, de mi corazón</em>,” she cried, crying harder as she heard Adora join her. She reached her arm over towards her wife and squeezed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>They both laid there with Razz, crying and singing that lullaby over and over again as the night went on. They didn’t know what else to do but sit there, sit there and comfort their grandmother as she passed on to the next life. Silently mourning her unexpected death.</p><p> </p><p>“Descansa en paz, Abuelita,” Catra whispered, leaning up and kissing her on her forehead. “I won’t let you down.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra does not deal with her grandmother's death and the kidnapping of Finn well at all and Adora has had enough! A demon comes to visit, giving Catra a proposal for the release of her son</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p><p> </p><p>*********WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️:::: minor scenes of violence PLEASE BE ADVISED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you guys you wanna know what I just realized 🤣🤦🏽♀️ my dumb ass hasn't been including Melog in like any of the chapters so here he comes back briefly! lmao don't worry he's still there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since the death of Grandma Razz and Catra was in complete shambles. She told herself that she wouldn’t allow her death to push her into the darkness, but as the days went by it was harder to keep her promise. She began drinking heavily, day and night, no matter the time of day, she had a bottle in her hand. She was not only mourning the death of her grandmother, but the kidnapping of her son, which was playing a heavier role on her current state. She knew the type of men he would have to deal with, knew what they were capable of. And because she had been outta the game for so long, she had no idea where to find them. She just had to sit and wait for them to contact her first, knowing they would eventually. They found out that the reason the police didn’t show up to their place in time was because the alarms were disabled on their end. Someone had infiltrated the station and disconnected their security systems from their side, preventing them from ever knowing there was a disturbance at the Juarez residence. But Catra was skeptical, she knew that they had the police in their back pocket, she just didn’t have the proof.</p><p> </p><p>Adora had never seen Catra so broken, not even in their earlier years together. She was starting to worry about her, always hovering over her whenever she wasn’t dealing with the kids. It was the day before Razz’s funeral and Catra got sloppy drunk, stumbling and falling everywhere in the house. Adora decided it was the night she was going to talk to her wife, to try and convince her that this was exactly what Grandma Razz was talking about. Her tumbling to the dark side, her losing herself in her disarray, using alcohol and other things to cope with her death and the kidnapping of their son. Adora thanked god that Catra didn’t turn to hard drugs, knowing her dark past was full of them. She sent the kids to stay with her mother for the night while she dealt with her wife. Mara took time off after hearing about Razz’s death, telling Adora and Catra to take all the time they needed to get themselves better and that she’d take care of the children. Catra was slamming cupboards and doors shut, looking for God knows what. Adora walked up behind her and grabbed the bottle outta her hand, walking over to the sink and pouring it out.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?!” Catra slurred loudly, using the counter and fridge to hold herself up. Adora just looked back at her, eyeing her wife with tears in her eyes as she examined her belligerent wasted state.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re done,” she said dryly, turning back to the sink as she continued to empty the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t tell me when I’m done!” she slurred viciously, stumbling to Adora and grabbing the bottle outta her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She went to take the last remaining drink from the bottle but was stopped by Adora who ripped the bottle from her hand again and poured the rest of it out. She set it down in the sink and walked away from her wife, shaking her head as she covered her face. Catra looked at the empty bottle and picked it up, blood boiling as she was being restricted from drinking any further. She clenched it with anger and chucked it at the wall, letting it explode loudly as pieces of glass flew everywhere. Adora flinched as she heard the bottle smash against the wall, turning on her heels and beelining for Catra. As soon as Catra turned her attention towards Adora, she was met with a heavy smack to the face, causing her to stumble back a bit as she was shocked by the contact. She held her hand up to her face where Adora had hit her, looking up at her wife with a stunned expression. Adora has never retorted to violence before, so Catra knew she was in deep shit, especially if her wife hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, staring at her wife that was fuming with rage.</p><p> </p><p>“I am SICK of this Catra!” she screamed, shaking with fury as she stared at her wife. “You’ve been running around here day and night, drinking whenever and whatever! Doing whatever you want like the rest of us don’t matter! Did you even notice that the rest of the kids aren’t here?!” she shouted, motioning to the empty house. Catra looked around and listened, finally noticing that it was only her and Adora there. There were no kids, no sounds, Melog was even gone, sent over to stay with Mara.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, I—,” she went to defend but was interrupted by her wife’s angry rant.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so stuck in your own little world, your own dark thoughts that you haven’t taken the time to realize how your actions have affected me OR the children. Did you even know that Mira cut her foot on a broken bottle from you?! A broken bottle that I told you NUMEROUS times to clean up!! I understand that you are hurt and broken from Grandma Razz’s death and Finn being kidnapped, I get that! But you have been so unbelievably selfish these past couple of days! So stuck in your self-pity that you haven’t taken the time to realize or think about how <em>WE</em> feel! I’ve spent night after night explaining to our children that their grandmother is dead and she’s never coming back. I’ve had to make up stories about the whereabouts of Finn not only to them but to EVERYONE that asks where he is because I don’t know how to tell them that a bunch of people that resemble the Columbian cartel kidnapped our son because my wife wouldn’t go work for them! Have you not noticed the stress that <em>I’VE</em> been feeling about all this?! How <em>I’VE</em> felt about everything?! I loved her too Catra, she meant the world to me since the first day I met her! Don’t you think I deserve to mourn her death too?! Don’t I get to cry over my son too?! Don’t I—,” she tried to finish but broke down in a sob, covering her mouth to keep it from escaping.</p><p> </p><p>Catra just stared at her wife, watching her break down in the kitchen, because of her. Because she has been so caught up in her own feelings, she forgot that she had to take care of her family. The woman she loved, the rest of their children, that needed her. She reached for Adora but flinched when she shoved her hand away, staring back at her with tears and sadness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve needed you Catra. <em>I’ve</em> needed you. But you aren’t here. You haven’t been here. You’re here physically, but you aren’t mentally or emotionally. The parts of you that I need so desperately to get through this all. And you’re nowhere to be found. I’ve felt so alone Catra, something that I haven’t felt in years, since before I met you. And I feel like I don’t even have a wife anymore, like I’ve lost you too. And—and I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t take any more of this,” she cried, covering her face as she wiped the remaining tears from off of it. Catra’s heart dropped at her last words, face growing pale as she heard Adora’s pain in having to deal with her, and that she was sick of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Catra said with a cracked voice, walking over and placing her shaky hands on her wife’s arms. Catra knew that if Adora left her, her life would be over. She wouldn’t have anything left in this world she would care about, besides their kids, but without Adora—she was nothing. Adora was her everything, her happiness, her love. She would become the monster she tried so hard to keep away from if she left her, and she couldn’t let that happen. “Adora, please don’t. I—I’m sorry, please forgive me,” she begged, placing her hands over Adora’s and pulling them from off her face so she could look into her eyes. So Adora could see just how sincerely sorry she was, how much it would hurt for her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re giving me no choice Catra, I’ve begged you for days to quit drinking. Have cried thousands of tears just to get you to stop for at least one day. But you never listen. I’ve watched you long enough trying to kill yourself with the bottle. I’ve protected our kids long enough from you just so they don’t see you like this,” she whimpered, cupping Catra’s cheek as she stared into her eyes. “I love you Catra, so much. And I don’t wanna leave you. But for the sake of our children, I will. I will to protect them from the shit you’re putting us through, the shit you’re putting yourself through. Because I can’t let them see you like this, I just can’t. They’ve already been through enough. We’ve all already been through enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra dropped to the ground, entire body giving out as she heard Adora’s words. She was about to lose everything she worked so hard to build. She was about to lose her entire reason for living. She grabbed Adora’s leg and wailed, body shaking as she let out tear after tear, bawling her eyes out as she begged her wife not to leave her.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, p—please! I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t leave me! I can’t live without you! I won’t make it without you! I love you! Please don’t leave me, I can’t do this without you! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for hurting you! I’m sorry for hurting our children! I’m sorry for everything! I was blinded by grief to see that you were in pain too! I’m sorry, Adora! Please, give me another chance! I won’t touch a bottle ever again! I promise I won’t! I promise to do better! I promise to be here! I promise! So please, stay!” she bawled, clinging to Adora’s legs with all her strength, holding onto her wife as if her life depended on it. And in Catra’s eyes, it did.</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s heart broke into a million pieces as she watched her wife beg for her forgiveness, beg for her to stay with her. Adora had to think about the children, think about how this would all affect them if they were to stay and if they were to leave. And Adora couldn’t do that to Catra, she couldn’t do that to their family. She knew how much she loved her and their babies, there was no way she could ever leave her. She regretted even mentioning it, regretted even letting her emotions get that bad that she would threaten her wife to leave even when she knew how bad Catra had abandonment issues. How much she knew Catra needed her and their family. But it was the only way to get her to listen, to get her to realize how much everything she was doing affected her and their family. She had to do something to save them, to save her wife. She blew out a shaky breath and got down on the ground with her wife, pulling her in for a tight hug as Catra sobbed uncontrollably. Catra has never cried this hard before, not even when her grandmother had died. It was as if every emotion Catra was feeling and had pent up within herself these past few days was finally pouring out. And it made Adora’s heart break, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to me Catra, come back to me and stay with me. Stop drinking and stop killing yourself. Because we need you, your babies need you. And I need you. I need my wife. I need my love. I need the mother of my children. I need you baby, so please just come back to me,” she cried softly, stroking Catra’s hair as she waited for her to settle down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here, I’ll stop. I—I’m done, I promise,” Catra cried, pulling Adora closer to her and clinging onto her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m here too,” Adora hushed her, rocking her wife as she continued to cry. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll stay, I’ll stay. Shh,” she whispered as Catra continued to apologize to her, over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you. I’m sorry,” Catra repeated, again and again as Adora held onto her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you baby, so much,” Adora whispered again, kissing Catra on her head as she stroked her hair.</p><p> </p><p>When Catra finally settled down, Adora helped her up and led her to their bedroom for her to sleep. She tucked her wife in, kissing her on her forehead as she continued to sniffle, tears still streaming down her face here and there. She went to turn and go clean up the broken glass but was pulled back by Catra, who was clinging to her back, arms wrapped around her tightly as she held onto her baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go, please,” Catra whimpered, still holding onto her wife from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Adora placed her hands on her wife’s and peeled them off of her, still holding onto them as she turned to face her. She just stared at her, heart shattering into pieces as she saw the expression plastered across her face. Catra looked so small, like she was terrified of Adora never coming back as soon as she walked out the door, even when she already told her that she wouldn’t leave. Adora had never seen Catra look like that before, starting to cry again as she realized she was the reason for her wife’s frightened state. She had used her wife’s greatest fear against her and now she felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world, like she didn’t even deserve to call this wonderful and beautiful woman in front of her, her wife. She pulled Catra’s trembling hands to her lips, kissing them softly as she continued to cry. She gave her a sweet smile, fighting the urge to break down in front of her as she wallowed in her guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” she said in a cracked voice, leaning down and cupping her wife’s cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. “I’ll never leave you Catra, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly pulled Adora into the bed with her, scooting over so she could lay down next to her. Adora watched her with teary eyes, still trying to fight the guilt she was feeling for hurting her wife the way she did. She tried to convince herself that it was for her own good, but it wasn’t helping. She couldn’t imagine what she was feeling when she said those words to her. But the way her face grew pale and stricken with fear, told her everything she needed to know. Catra was afraid. Afraid that if she let go of her wife now, that she would never see her again. She tried her best to fight her sleep, eyes fluttering as she tried to fight the exhaustion from the excessive drinking and crying. But in the end she didn’t last, she slowly drifted off to sleep, still clinging onto Adora, holding her so she wouldn’t go.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Catra woke up in a fuzzy state, her head pounded from the dehydration of drinking so much and from crying all night. She reached over to where Adora was supposed to be and shot up, eyes widening as she saw the empty spot next to her. She quickly got up and went to their bathroom, searching in there first for her but coming up empty. She tripped on the blanket as she moved to their bedroom door, kicking it away as she opened it. She searched the living room, dining room, and kitchen, searching for her wife but couldn’t find her. She was starting to panic until she heard movement coming from upstairs, slowly making her way to the staircase and going up them. She slowly made her way to their children’s room, stopping and breathing heavily as she had finally found Adora. Adora turned to look at her and gave her a sweet smile, letting it drop as she saw the panicked expression on her wife’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?” Adora called for her, putting down the clothes she was folding and walking over to her. “Baby, what’s—,” she started but was interrupted as Catra wrapped her hands through her hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Adora was startled by it at first, but soon melted into it as she felt Catra pour her heart and soul into it. Catra finally pulled back after a few minutes, breathing heavily as she gazed into her wife’s eyes, bouncing her own between them. Adora’s heart dropped as she realized the reason for Catra’s panicked state. Fighting the urge to cry as she watched her finally settle down, hands hanging on tightly like she was scared to let go. Adora grabbed her wife’s hands and kissed them, setting them on her baby bump as their son began to kick. Adora went to say something but stopped when Catra spoke up, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, looking down at her hands as they laid on her wife’s bump. “I thought you left.” Adora bit her lip to stop herself from crying, resting her hand on Catra’s cheek as she pulled her in and kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” she replied with a cracked voice, stroking her wife’s cheek as she tried to reassure her. “I am so sorry I used that to get you to listen to me. I shouldn’t have and I am so <em>so</em> sorry baby. I would never leave you and I would never take our babies from you. I love you so much and I can’t imagine a life without you. I’m sorry Catra,” she cried, finally letting her tears escape from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No Adora,” Catra whimpered, “it’s my fault! I shouldn’t have been doing the shit that I was doing for you to even get you to this point. I should’ve realized sooner the destruction I was causing, and how you felt about everything. I put my own pain above yours and our children and it was a huge mistake. I should’ve let you help me instead of pushing you away and drowning myself with a bottle. I’m sorry my love. I’m sorry for leaving you alone to handle this all. I love you Adora, and I won’t ever do something like this again.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, pulling her in closer as she cried. Catra felt terrible for the guilt Adora was feeling right now, she knew she didn’t mean to take it that far and she didn’t blame her for wanting to leave. She would’ve left too if Adora made her feel the things she was feeling this past week. But she also knew that Adora would never leave her, unless it was life or death. Especially if it was for the wellbeing of their children. Catra pulled back and kissed Adora, lingering there for a moment before she pulled back to look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she said softly, gazing into her wife’s eyes as they glistened with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she smiled, pulling her in for one last kiss before releasing her from their embrace. “I was just gathering the kids clothes for the funeral. I left your suit downstairs in the closet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not wearing a suit,” Catra replied, thinking about the suit she had picked out a couple days before for the funeral.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna wear then?” Adora asked, raising her brow at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“A dress,” she breathed out, smiling sadly as she thought about how her grandmother was always nagging at her to dress more ‘ladylike’. “Abuelita would’ve wanted it. I mean she wanted me to wear a dress for our wedding, but I was too stubborn to listen.” She looked down at the spot where Razz had died, images of that fateful night replaying in her mind. Adora must’ve realized this and walked back up to her, cupping her cheeks and pulling her face up to look at her directly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay stubborn girl, we’ll get you a dress,” Adora smiled softly, kissing her once more before leading her downstairs to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Catra dug through their closet, looking for the right dress to wear for her grandmother’s funeral. When she finally found the dress she was to wear, she slowly set it on the bed, staring at the black material as she thought about the future events of the day. She let out a shaky breath and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting underneath the hot water. Adora soon joined her, smiling softly as she saw that her wife had been crying again. Catra turned the water temperature down a bit, knowing how lightheaded Adora would get taking a hot shower as she was pregnant. As soon as she turned back around, Adora cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, showering all her love and affection into it. They kissed for several minutes, slowly and gently touching each other as they started to make love. It was the first time they had had sex since their date night, unable to think about anything but the death of Razz and the kidnapping of their son. But as they made love in the shower, kissing and touching each other gently with immense amounts of passion, all they could think about was how much they loved each other. About how much they appreciated the other and their ability to bounce back from anything they went through together. About how lost they would be without the other. They both needed this time, both needed to share their love through the most intimate action they could do. And it worked. After they were done, they both felt a wave of relief hit them as they felt every emotion and feeling the other had given them during that moment.</p><p> </p><p>When they finished showering, they got dressed together, helping the other put their clothes on. They shared soft smiles as they continued, kissing each other here and there as they went on. Adora called Mara to bring the kids over, telling her that they were ready for them to come home. When Mara brought them back home, they immediately ran over to Catra, jumping and clinging onto her like they hadn’t seen her in months. She smiled warmly at her babies, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes as she thought about how she had almost lost them for her stupidity. She helped them get dressed, allowing Adora to finish doing their hair. Catra thanked Mara over and over again for taking care of them, hugging her repeatedly as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>They all headed out to the funeral, taking a limo to the church so they all could ride together. It was a beautiful ceremony. So many people showed up, many Catra hadn’t seen in years. She saw foreign faces, old faces, new faces and familiar ones. All joining together to celebrate the life of her grandmother. Her siblings came for a short while, finally being able to meet their nieces. The girls were scared at first, not knowing who they were as they hid behind Catra. But they soon warmed up to them, realizing they looked just like their mama. Adora was even stunned on how much her wife resembled her siblings, she had never seen them before only their baby pictures. She was finally meeting them after years of being with Catra, thinking about how crazy it was that her wife came from a family of fourteen. But as she stared at her wife and all her siblings, she was soon realizing that it wasn’t a dream. She giggled to herself as she watched how much Catra acted like her brothers, how her and her sister’s shared the same stubborn demeanor. And as she watched them more, she realized how incredibly lucky she was to have the one Juarez girl that gave her an indescribable feeling, because even though they all acted alike, Catra was one of a kind.</p><p> </p><p>The funeral soon came to an end, and it was time to lay Razz to rest. They all piled into the limo, making their way to the graveyard for her to be put to rest, right next to her late daughter. After the ceremony, everyone started to depart, slowly making their ways back home as the celebration came to an end. It was time for the immediate family and friends to have their own private celebration. Glimmer, Bow and their family, Scorpia, Perfuma and theirs, Judge Angella and Micah, who soon got married after the birth of Glimmer’s first son, Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa, Mara, and the kids, all joined them at Mara’s house she had bought to be close to her family. Catra was helping the kids back into the limo when she felt a strange feeling. She felt like there were eyes on her, swiveling her head around to see what she was feeling. Adora looked at her with a raised brow, eyeing her wife as she continued to look around for something. As soon as Catra saw that ominous feeling she was getting, her heart dropped, blood boiling with fire and rage, and entire body shaking. Adora walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, looking over at where her wife was looking. As she saw who she was staring at, she squinted her eyes, not knowing the person was.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Adora asked, looking at the tall pale man standing off in the distance, eyes piercing into Catra’s with a devilish grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the car,” Catra growled, handing her wife Mira to take in there with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?” Adora turned to her, grabbing their daughter and putting her in the car. But as she pulled her head back out Catra was already sprinting towards the man, dashing through people as she made her way towards him. Adora watched as Catra lunged at him, fist connecting loudly with his face. “CATRA!” Adora screamed, starting to run towards her wife but stopping as her heel broke on the concrete. She quickly pulled it off and tried to run again, being pulled back by Glimmer and Bow who tried their best to hold her back. “No! Let me go! CATRA!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra was in a blind rage, she was beating the man in the face over and over again, pounding her fists into his nose and jaw, not caring that there were people watching. Scorpia and Micah pulled her off of him, trying their best to hold her back. But she used her rage to fuel her strength, tossing them both off of her like they were tiny rag dolls. She pounced back at him, lunging for his neck as she began to choke him, slamming his head in the ground repeatedly as he just stared at her with the same evil expression, smiling like it didn’t even phase him that she was trying to kill him. It took four men to pull Catra off of him, all using their strength to hold her back as she kicked and writhed in their tight grasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me!” she hissed, growling lowly as the man stood up smiling, pulling a handkerchief from his suit and wiping his face. “Bastardo malvado! ¡Te mataré!” she screamed, lunging for him again as he continued to smile at her.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia and Micah stepped in front of Catra, shielding her from the man’s view. They both stared him down, glaring at him as he just stared at Catra right through them. He reached in his pocket, pulling out an envelope and setting it on the ground in front of them, giving them a devilish smirk before walking away. As he was finally far enough away, Adora came sprinting over to her wife, grabbing and holding her face as she searched all over her body for any sign of injury. She noticed her wife’s bloody hands, and started to cry as she watched the blood trickle down them.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, looking back into her wife’s eyes that were filled with hate and rage, nothing other than murder in them. “Look at me,” she instructed, pulling her wife’s face to look at her directly. Catra looked into Adora’s eyes, trying her best to fight the fury she felt in her body. She finally calmed down, breathing shallowly as she continued to gaze into her wife’s eyes, remembering how much she loved those sapphires.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, feeling herself finally calm all the way down.</p><p> </p><p>Adora nodded to the men to let her go, watching them slowly release their tight grip on her wife. She turned as she heard Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa rushing over, both ready with a first aid kit to patch Catra up. She motioned for everyone to leave, wanting to be alone with her wife as the threat was no longer around. Everyone slowly disbursed, walking towards their cars to give them space.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need stitches, but we can do that when we get to Mara’s,” Dr. Spinnerella said softly as she finished bandaging Catra’s hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice right hook, Little Leech,” Dr. Netossa smiled, admiring the fire the young Juarez had that resembled that of her mother’s.</p><p> </p><p>The two doctors smiled at Adora and walked away, going back to their own vehicles as they left the two women alone. Adora never took her eyes off Catra, eyeing her as she continued to breathe, calming herself further. She noticed the envelope on the ground and picked it up, walking over and sitting back down on the ground with her wife. She slowly opened it, taking out the letter and reading it. Her hands began to shake as she read it, turning towards Catra as she started to cry. Catra looked at her with an exhausted expression, taking the letter from her hands and reading it for herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>            Dearest Little Sister</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I had warned you that there would be a visit from an old enemy if you did not answer me in due time. And for that I am truly sorry for the casualty you had to witness for <em>your</em> insolence. But I am not sorry for the lovely little brother you have provided for me, and I must say; he is quite exquisite. Such a well-mannered little boy you have here, it’d be a shame if something were to happen to him if you were to ignore my request a second time. Don’t be foolish enough to think that I won’t strike a second time. <em>Prime sees all, Prime knows all.</em> So I ask you one last time, come back to the Hive, reclaim your glory in the name of Prime once again and I’ll do you the favor of letting your son go. Perhaps the death of your beloved grandmother wasn’t enough for you, but if it is, I expect an answer within the next few days. On the back of this letter is an address, show up there to accept your allegiance. Do not disappoint me, Little Sister. And tell your <em>lovely</em> Adora, hello for me.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Again, I look forward to your response. Glory be to Prime.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>H.P.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Catra let the paper fall from her hand and covered her face, breathing heavily as she saw the words over and over again in her mind. She turned towards Adora and gave her a look, silently telling her that it was her time. Adora knew exactly what Catra was thinking and shook her head, grabbing her face and looking between both of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, absolutely not!” Adora cried, trying to convince her wife that it was an impossible request. There had to be another way, but she knew there wasn’t, and she tried her best to fight that thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora—,” Catra tried to defend, but was interrupted right away by her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“No Catra! You can’t! What if they don’t give him back?! What if they take both of you!? I can’t lose you both! I can’t! I ca—,” she tried to finish but broke down, hands holding Catra’s face as she shook. Catra grabbed Adora’s hands gently and kissed them, pulling them down to her lap so she could rub them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know this is the only way. I—I have to do this,” she breathed out, starting to tear up as she thought about it. “I have to try at least, at least try and save our son. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if they did anything to him, or if they came back and did anything to you or the rest of our girls. I need to do this Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>She went to kiss her wife but stopped when Adora pulled away, standing up and walking back to the limo to their family. Catra blew out a shaky breath and grabbed the letter, getting up and following behind her wife as they got into the limo. They headed to Mara’s to finish the celebration, none of them daring to speak up about what happened. As they all arrived to the house, Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella brought their medical equipment inside and started working on Catra’s hands. They all sat quietly as they stitched her up, not even bothering to ask why she had lunged at the man. As they finished up, they walked over to Adora and talked to her next, giving her instructions on what to do with her at home. Adora was only half listening, mind too preoccupied with the thought of what Catra was going to be doing. What her wife was about to do in order for their son to come home. As they finished talking with her they went and joined the rest of the party, leaving Adora and Catra in the room by themselves. Catra just watched Adora, eyeing her as she stood off to the side of her, not making any eye contact, standing there silently. Catra went to get up and say something but stopped when Adora turned away, walking out of the room and towards the rest of the party. Catra blew out a deep breath, trying her best not to cry. Her and Adora had just gotten back good, and now—now they were two steps back from where they were. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even realize Catarina was tugging on her dress, wiping her eyes as she looked down at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello my sweet girl, what’s up?” she smiled, kneeling down to her daughter’s level.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, I saw mommy crying. Did you guys have a fight?” Catarina asked, bouncing her big blue eyes between her mother’s. Catra’s heart broke at her daughter’s question, at the fact that her daughter knew her mothers would fight from time to time, resulting in one of them crying. Catra gave her daughter the best smile she could and pulled her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“No RiRi, mommy’s sad because of Abuelita Razz. Mama and mommy are okay,” she sighed, kissing her daughter on the cheek before she stood up. “Where is mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in Abuelita’s room, come on I’ll show you!” she smiled, grabbing her mother’s hand and leading her to where Mara’s room was. She knocked on the door with her tiny hand and waited for her to answer, jumping excitedly as Adora asked who it was. “Mommy let us in! It’s me and mama!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora slowly opened the door and looked at Catra, not saying a word as she opened it all the way. She wiped her eyes and looked down at their daughter, smiling through tears as she knelt down to say hello.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby,” Adora smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she jumped into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama wanted to find you, so I brought her here!” she beamed, pulling on Catra’s hand to join their hug. Catra slowly knelt down and wrapped her arms around her daughter and wife, rubbing Adora’s back lightly as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“RiRi, come play with me and Melog!” Maggie called, running over and tapping on Catra’s arm to let her friend go.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go play with Maggie! Bye mama, bye mommy!” she smiled, running away with Maggie as they giggled happily with the puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched with a smile as her daughter left, letting out a breath as she turned her attention back to her wife. Adora was staring at the floor, arms wrapped around herself as she stood there quietly. Catra just watched her for a few, not knowing whether or not to touch her or to ask for permission first. She decided not to, knowing Adora wasn’t ready for that yet and would just push her away if she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk?” Catra asked quietly. Adora stood there a few minutes, thinking about whether or not she should talk to her now or wait for the end of the party. She decided to just get it on and over with, knowing how bad Catra must be feeling that she was just pushing her away like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she whispered, grabbing Catra’s hand and leading her towards the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>They walked up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms, away from the party where they could be alone. Adora sat on the bed and motioned for Catra to do the same, raising a brow at her when she didn’t sit. Catra knelt down and positioned herself between Adora’s legs, placing her hands on her baby bump as she stared up into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, I love you so much. And I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’ve done for me, all that you do for our babies. For the love that you have given us, and the sacrifices you have made. But please, just this once, let me sacrifice for our family. Let me do the one thing that’s gonna bring our boy home. Or at least try to. I can’t lose anyone else to them, and I can’t let them take my family away from me. And I know you’re upset, and I know the anger that you’re feeling right now because of them. But please my love, let me do this. Let me save our son,” she pleaded, eyes starting to water as she looked up and into her wife’s eyes that were reflecting her own.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I don’t get you back?” she sniffled, reaching and stroking Catra’s cheek with her finger. “What if we do get our son back and you don’t get to be there? What am I supposed to do without you Catra? And I’m almost due with this one, what am I supposed to do without you?” she cried, hand shaking as she cupped her wife’s cheek. “What are they gonna do to you once they have you? Are they gonna keep you forever? Never let you see me or the kids again? How am I supposed to live without you? Live without my soulmate, my heart, my everything. What do you expect me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart broke at Adora’s words. She knew this was harder for Adora than it was hard for her. She wished she could tell her everything was gonna be okay, but she didn’t know if that was the truth. She didn’t know what was gonna happen to her once they had her. She knew they would give Finn back, the Hive was always good on their word in the matter. But how long would she have to work for them? How long would they keep her away from her family? Away from Adora? Away from her love? Adora was due in 2 months, but the way the baby was growing and moving, could be sooner. She was gonna miss out on the birth of her son, the bouncing baby boy she’s been dying to meet. And now, she had to sacrifice everything just to get their other son back. She had to do the hardest thing she never thought she had to do. She had to leave her wife and their family, just to keep them safe.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the strongest woman I have ever met. And I know that it’s gonna be hard for you to do this but, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think you were capable of handling it. If I knew sacrificing myself for our son would hurt you in the long run. But I know it won’t because you have so much power in you and love for our babies that I know you can get through this. You are strong, Adora. And so damn brave. You can still give them a life even if I’m not there, even if I’m gone for a while. Because I promise you it won’t be forever. I won’t let them take me forever. Because I’ll come back to you. I’ll come back to you, just like I always do. There is nothing or no one that can keep me away from you and our babies. Just like you said, I’m a stubborn brat, I’ll raise hell if they don’t let me see my wife and kids again. I’ll make sure they rue the day they kept me away from you. And they won’t be able to break me. They only broke me before because I didn’t have anything to live for, I didn’t care about anything. But I do now. I have you, and Catarina, and Mira, Finn, Razzlyn, and our new baby boy to think about. To come back to. To live for. This isn’t forever baby, I promise,” she smiled, grabbing Adora’s hand that was on her cheek and kissing the ring on her finger. “I’ll come back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Adora whimpered, looking for any sign of doubt in her wife’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” she smiled again, kissing her ring one more time before she leaned up and kissed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Adora wrapped her hands into Catra’s hair, deepening their kiss as she pulled her up. They decided right then and there that Catra would do it, she would accept their proposition and sacrifice herself to go work for the Hive, bringing their baby boy back safe and sound. But as Catra continued to kiss her wife, comforting her as they laid on the bed together, she couldn’t help but have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She knew what it was like being in the Hive, she spent years with them. But now that she saw her ex and that he was back, she knew it was going to be different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Welcome to the Hive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra spends the remaining time she has left with her girls and soon turns herself over to the Hive, allowing for her son to be released in her place and Catra finally gets revenge on the man that took everything from her</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p><p> </p><p>*********WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️:::: minor scenes of violence PLEASE BE ADVISED</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two chapters in one day for this because you guys have been so supportive and I can't thank you enough for your love!!🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night before Catra would go to the given address, turning herself over for the release of their son. Days before then, Adora told the girls that Catra was going on a long business trip and didn’t know when she was coming back. The girls clung to Catra for the next couple days, never letting her go more than a foot away from them. When she used the bathroom, the girls would try to break in, all three of them working together. Razzlyn would try to squeeze her little fingers underneath the door while Mira would hit it with a toy and Catarina jiggled the door handle like it would open if she did. Catra would give in and let them in with her, laughing so she wouldn’t cry about the fact that her babies knew she was going away for a very long time. That night she tucked the girls in bed, kissing them all good night before she left their room. But before she even made it half way down the stairs, she heard tiny footsteps following, turning around and smiling as she saw her three little girls standing at the top of the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, can we sleep with you?” Catarina asked, giving her mother the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Catra couldn’t say no to her, especially when she gave her those eyes. Adora taught them well on how to get their way with her, knowing she was weak for her wife and babies when they did that to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” she smiled, walking up the stairs to grab Razzlyn from the floor, holding Mira’s hand as they all walked down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived to the bedroom, piling into the bed and getting comfortable. Adora was still in the shower, unaware of the giant herd in her bed. It was supposed to be her and Catra’s last night together, the last night they were able to be intimate with one another. As Adora exited the shower and put on her bathrobe, she slowly made her way outta the bathroom stopping as she saw the three little heads poking from outta her blankets, all smiling innocent half tooth and toothless smiles at her. She looked over at Catra with a raised brow, shaking her head as she watched her wife give her a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is happening in here?” Adora asked, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama said we can sleep with her,” Mira smiled, looking over at Catra who was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing, knowing she was in trouble with her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did she now?” she smiled, looking over at her wife who was looking everywhere but at her. “Catra.” Catra looked over at her wife, smiling the same innocent smile her girls did. “I thought we were having our <em>‘alone’</em> time tonight?” she asked, watching her wife start to fidget.</p><p> </p><p>“I know but—they—we,” she stammered looking from her wife to their children, torn between who to say no to. “Aw come on! This is your fault! You taught them how to do the puppy eye thing and now I can never say no to them! All three of them hit me with it!” she pouted, motioning at her daughters who looked back over at Adora, giving her the same puppy dog eyes they gave to Catra. “See! How can I say no to that! I can’t even say no to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora just shook her head, breathing out a long breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She smiled at her girls, rolling her eyes as they continued to give her the puppy eyes she had taught them to win Catra over, realizing it was finally backfiring.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, walking over and placing a kiss on her daughter’s heads. “Make room for mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>The girls started giggling, all scooting over as they made room for Adora to join them. Catra looked down and noticed the tiny sliver of bed they left for her, looking back over at Adora who was just smirking at her. Catarina excitedly patted the tiny spot, motioning for her mother to join them in bed. She let out a little laugh and crawled in, practically hanging off the bed as she laid herself down. Razzlyn crawled over the other two, pushing Catarina outta the way so she could be next to Catra. Mira tried crawling over Catarina but failed as she pushed her back down. The girls started fighting, all pushing each other to sleep next to their mother. Razzlyn went to hit Mira on the head, swinging her tiny fist back and clocking Catra in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” she yelped, covering her eye and looking back over at Adora who was just watching everything with a knowing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted them to sleep in here,” she laughed, laughing harder as Mira kicked Catra in the stomach on accident.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry mama!” she giggled, jumping over Razzlyn and landing on Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay girls! No more fighting!” Catra scolded, picking them up with one arm and settling them back in bed. She reached her arm across them all, holding them down as she laid her arm on top of them. “Mama will keep her arm like this so you all can be touching me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the girls smiled, grabbing onto Catra’s arm and snuggling it. Razzlyn just sucked her pacifier and curled into Catra’s chest, letting out a content sigh as she nuzzled into it. Adora smiled fondly as she watched their girls cling on to Catra, thinking about how much they loved her and were going to miss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night my babies,” Catra whispered, kissing them one last time as they all settled in. She opened her hand for Adora to take, giving her a soft smile as she grabbed onto her hand, kissing her knuckles. “Good night my love,” she whispered, rubbing Adora’s hand with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night honey,” Adora whispered back, kissing her wife’s hand one last time before settling in bed herself. They all fell asleep like that, Catra and Adora on the ends, with their three baby girls between them.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, Catra was woken up by soft kisses on her neck and cheek, purring as she felt them grow deeper. She turned her head and opened her eye slightly, smiling as she saw her wife standing beside her side of the bed, hovering over her as she continued to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, wha—,” she started but was interrupted by a kiss on the lips from her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, come with me,” Adora whispered, pulling Catra’s arm for her to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked over at their girls, smiling as she saw they were all knocked out, snoring while sleeping wildly just like she used to. She slowly removed herself from Razzlyn’s grasps, putting a pillow next to her in her place. Adora grabbed her hand and pulled her outta their room, tip toeing so they wouldn’t wake up the girls. They made it over to the living room, hushing Melog as he was starting to get excited that they were out there in the middle of the night. Catra pointed back to his puppy bed, telling him quietly to go lie back down. He complied, wagging his tail happily as he plopped back into his bed, curling up and falling asleep. Adora led Catra to the couch, pushing her down and straddling her lap. She slowly stroked her fingers through Catra’s hair, causing Catra to moan at the contact. Catra wrapped her hands around Adora’s waist, resting them on the small of her back. She pulled her closer to her, laughing lightly with her wife as her baby bump pushed into her stomach and chest, earning a kick from the baby as he felt his other mother against him. Adora leaned down and kissed Catra deeply, moaning lightly as Catra sucked on her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“And you were worried about our <em>‘alone’</em> time,” Catra whispered between kisses, giggling as her wife deepened the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, no talking,” Adora whispered back, leaning back and unraveling her bathrobe. She grabbed Catra’s hands from around her waist and put them on her breasts, motioning for her wife to work her magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Catra purred, leaning in and kissing Adora across her chest gently, continuing to massage her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Adora started to grind into Catra’s lap, letting her head fall back as her wife sucked and nipped at her breasts. She massaged Catra’s scalp, tightening her grip every so often as Catra sucked or nipped hard. Catra pulled Adora’s bathrobe all the way off, gazing at her wife’s body as she tossed it to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” Catra whispered, leaning back in and reclaiming Adora’s nipple in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly slid her hand around Adora’s back, holding her in place as she trailed her other one down and in between her legs. Adora moaned as Catra slid her fingers through her folds, getting them all lathered up for her insertion. Catra slowly slid her fingers inside her wife, letting her fit herself around them before she moved any further. As soon as Adora was comfortable, she slowly started stroking, smiling up at her wife as she grinded with her motions. They stayed in sync like that for what felt like hours. Catra using her fingers to curl and stroke Adora’s sensitives spots while Adora moved with her. She used her palm to rub on Adora’s clit, tightening her grip on her other hand as Adora started to shiver. She peppered kisses on her chest, licking and sucking as she felt her wife’s heart rate speed up.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered softly, shivering as she hit another peak, continuing to ride on her wife’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>They moved slow, making sweet love in the living room as the moonlight glistened down on them through the window. Only shining on parts of their bodies, leaving the others hidden in the darkness. Catra moaned as Adora licked her neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh as she continued to grind into her. Catra bit down gently on Adora’s shoulder, licking the wound as her wife let out a high pitch breath. She continued to hold her down as she felt her shake out another orgasm, keeping her close to her as she continued to stroke her insides. Adora licked her way towards Catra’s mouth, sucking on her lip as she moaned. She let it go with a loud pop, reclaiming her mouth against hers as they went on. Catra didn’t care how long it was gonna take, she would sit there all night long and pleasure her wife until she was completely satisfied. She didn’t care that it had been hours since they first started, watching as the moon moved through its phases in the sky. She didn’t care that they were making love in the living room, right there on the couch. She didn’t care that Adora was the only one being pleasured, because it was what she deserved. Her wife deserved this night of passionate love making, she deserved to have back to back to back orgasms over and over again, whimpering and moaning quietly so they wouldn’t wake up their children. Adora deserved this release, deserved to be pampered, and deserved to be loved. She didn’t know when the next time she was gonna be able to see her wife, be able to touch her, so she might as well make up for the time right here, right now. She trailed kisses all over her neck and chest, holding her close as they continued to make love. It was long, it was passionate, and it was more than either of them had ever done before. A couple hours after that had passed and Adora was starting to get tired, she felt like she could keep going, but she was starting to get winded, being pregnant made her out of shape. Catra kissed her on the lips and picked her up slightly, laying her on the couch as she kept her fingers inside of her. She crawled in between her legs and repositioned her hip, using it to help her grind into her wife. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, pulling her down and kissing her deeply. Catra was always taking care of her, always making sure she was satisfied. And as Catra continued to grind into her slowly, taking her time as she hit every single of one her sensitive spots, she knew Catra would get her where she needed to be, and wouldn’t stop until she did. They didn’t stop until the sun was starting to come up, slowly peeking over the horizon as it plastered new light through their windows. Adora was finally hitting her last and final peak, squeezing Catra close to her as she continued to grind into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” she moaned, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt her peak coming, and it was coming in hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me baby,” Catra purred, doing one last move causing Adora to bite down on her shoulder to quiet her scream, entire body convulsing aggressively as she came hard, juices squirting from her body as she released her final load.</p><p> </p><p>Adora released her bite from Catra’s shoulder and reclaimed her lips against her own, running her fingers through her wife’s hair as she pulled her closer. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing and sucking on each other’s lips as they tried to catch their breaths. Catra pulled back and looked into her wife’s eyes, staring down at her with all the love in the world. Adora felt it all and started to tear up, stroking her wife’s hair and neck as she stared back up at her. They both knew that this was the last time they would hold each other like this for who knows how long. They both knew that this was the last time that either one of them would be able to kiss each other like this for however long too. They just knew that this was gonna be the last time of many things, and they sat there and cherished it. Gazing lovingly at each other through tear filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The sun rose up and beamed through their windows, shining it’s bright like across Adora and Catra’s bodies. Catra gave her wife one last kiss and pulled off her, grabbing her bathrobe for her and handing it to her. Adora slipped it on and sat back down next to her wife, leaning her head on her shoulder as they intertwined their fingers. Adora rubbed Catra’s ring on her finger, smiling sadly to herself as she thought about her wife leaving. Catra pulled her hand up and kissed it, letting out a sigh as she was thinking the same thing. She leaned back on the couch and pulled Adora with her, letting her lean her head against her chest and shoulder. Catra wrapped her arm around her wife and kissed her head, stroking her side as they sat and stared at the picture in front of them. Across from where they were sitting, there was a large picture of their family hanging above the TV. It was a picture of when Razzlyn was first born, wrapped in a swaddle as Mira and Finn held onto her together, both smiling at the camera with half tooth smiles. Catarina was sitting behind them arms wrapped around her little brother and sister, smiling happily. Catra and Adora were sitting behind them, smiling proudly as they posed for the picture of their family. It was one of the happiest days of their lives, one worth capturing and showing off. As they continued to stare at the picture, a single tear rolled down Adora’s face, landing on Catra’s shirt. She tried her best to not cry, sniffling and wiping her tears secretly so Catra wouldn’t notice. But she did notice, she always did. And as soon as she heard Adora’s shaky breath, she pulled her chin up by her finger, staring deep in her eyes as she kissed her softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her one more time before pulling back to look at her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered back, smiling sadly as she looked up at her wife, tears burning her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for the next couple of hours, Adora wrapped into Catra’s arms as they stared at the picture on the wall. Not even moving when their babies woke up, all three of them crawling outta their bedroom and joining them on the couch. The five of them sat there, cuddling up together as they waited for the time for Catra to leave to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed since that peaceful morning with her wife and girls, causing Catra to start to fidget as it was time to get ready to leave them. She played with her wedding ring on her finger, twisting and staring at it as she was reluctant to take off. A single tear streamed down her face, landing right on her ring. She heard Adora enter their room and quickly wiped her eyes, sniffling as she turned her head to look at her. Adora must have been crying too, walking over towards her with puffy and red eyes, wrapping her arms around her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost time,” Catra mumbled, wrapping her own arms around Adora. Adora sniffled, biting her lip to try and stop the sob that she wanted to let out.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I guess it is,” she replied with a cracked voice, holding onto her wife with all her strength, scared to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>“Please reconsider staying with Mara, I don’t want you in the house alone,” she whispered, pulling back and looking up at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be okay,” she said again in a cracked voice, “this way it’ll be like you really are on a business trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Adora,” Catra pleaded, letting a tear stroll down her cheek as she continued to look into her eyes. “I can’t bear the thought of you being here alone. Please baby, for me?” Adora’s heart broke at her wife’s pleas, not being able to fight her sob anymore as she slowly let it out, collapsing against her wife. “Baby, please. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora couldn’t manage a single word, she could only nod her head as she clung onto her wife, sobbing uncontrollably as she did so. Catra held onto her, stroking her head and neck as she kissed her cheek and neck, whispering sweet words into her ear. Adora finally managed to calm down a little bit, pulling back and giving her a sad smile. Catra cupped her cheeks, using her thumb to wipe the remaining tears from her face and kissing her. Adora held onto Catra’s hands as she kissed her, holding on tight so she wouldn’t let go. Catra slowly pulled back, looking at her ring on her finger and letting out a sad sigh. She released her hands from Adora’s face and slowly pulled off her ring, letting out another sad sigh as she pulled it off. She grabbed Adora’s hand with one and placed her ring in her hand with the other, leaning down and kissing the hand she held her ring with.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of this for me?” Catra asked with a sad smile, heart breaking all over again as Adora’s face twisted with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“O—okay,” she whimpered, taking off her necklace and sliding the ring onto it. She looked back up at Catra with the saddest expression Catra has ever seen, causing her to bite her own lip so she wouldn’t cry.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she smiled, cupping Adora’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Adora smiled back, placing her hand over Catra’s that was on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They went to kiss one last time but were interrupted by the girls barging into the room, all running over and clinging to Catra’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“No mama, don’t go!” Mira whined, sitting down on Catra’s foot so she wouldn’t leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea mama stay with us!” Catarina cried, wiping her tears with Catra’s pant leg.</p><p> </p><p>Razzlyn grabbed Catra’s pant leg and pulled herself, being the first time she had ever done so. Catra let out a sad laugh, picking her daughter up and hugging her tightly at her very first stand-up. She started to cry as she realized she would probably miss out on her first real words other than mama and mommy, her very first steps, and her firsts of many. She knelt down and hugged her girls, sitting on the floor as they all crawled into her lap, clinging onto her so she wouldn’t go. Adora just watched with her hand over her mouth, trying her best to hide the sob she wanted to let out at the sight. This was the most heartbreaking thing she’s had to watch. Her girls had no idea what was about to happen, and the fact that they probably weren’t going to be able to see their mother for months, maybe even years. But Adora tried to remain optimistic, she tried to hold onto the fact that Catra would come back to her, she promised she would. She just had to. Catra’s alarm blared on her phone, indicating that it was time for her to leave. The girls started crying and clung to their mother harder, screaming and crying as Catra stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama will see you guys real soon, okay?” she sniffled, wiping her tears from her eyes. “Be good for mommy and don’t feed Melog anymore junk food!”</p><p> </p><p>Catra carried Razzlyn and tried to walk the best she could towards the door, struggling as Catarina and Mira both clung to her legs, sitting on her feet so she couldn’t move. Adora followed behind them, crying silently as she watched them. She was finally able to make it to the front door, setting Razzlyn on the ground as she tried to peel her other girls off her legs. They finally let go, grabbing onto Adora as they continued to cry. Razzlyn pulled herself back up and reached up for Catra, crying until she picked her up. Catra leaned back down and picked her up, kissing her baby over and over again before she kissed the other two.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you girls so much,” she smiled, eyes starting to water again as she looked at their sad faces. “Take care of mommy for me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The girls nodded their heads and crawled back by Adora, clinging onto her now as they waited for their mother to leave. Catra looked at Adora one last time, eyes starting to drain as she saw the sadness in her wife’s expression. She walked over and pulled her in for a deep kiss, kissing her over and over again as she whispered ‘I love you’ into her lips repeatedly. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, holding her tightly as they continued to kiss, not wanting to let her go as she knew this was gonna be the last time she would touch her for a really long time. She finally let her go, crying silently as she watched her wife pull back, eyes relaying all the love she had for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Adora Lynn,” she smiled softly, grabbing her hand and peppering kisses across her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she whimpered, pulling her wife in for one last kiss before letting her go.</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly grabbed the door handle, taking one last look at her girls before she opened it. She gave them her best loving smile, blowing kisses at them as she stood at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“See you soon, my loves,” she smiled, exiting the house and closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>It was the hardest thing she had to do, but she knew she had to. She continued to walk away, eyes pouring her tears as she headed to her car. She was almost there when she heard the door open, turning her head as she saw Adora running towards her. She jumped into Catra’s arms, hugging her tightly and giving her one last passionate kiss before she left, whispering ‘I love you’ repeatedly as she pulled back. Catra cupped her wife’s cheek and stroked her thumb against it, kissing her one last time before getting into the car. She waved goodbye to her, rolling down the window and waving to her babies in the doorway, who were all jumping and waving goodbye to their mother. She drove off and headed towards the address, ready to save her son.</p><p> </p><p>She made it to the destination, scanning the area as she realized it was a large warehouse. She pulled her car over and got out, looking around to take in the foreign surroundings. As she went to shut her car door, she saw a large man walking towards her, armed to the T in armor with a large assault rifle. She closed the door and locked it, walking towards the large man with her hands clenched, ready to fight if she had to. He looked her up and down, eyeing the shorter woman before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“CJ, right?” he asked, staring down at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t been called that in years, but yea,” she mumbled, eyeing the large man in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me,”  he said, turning and walking back towards the warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>Catra followed him, swiveling her head around the area as she took in her surroundings. She noticed there were men in watch towers, all holding sniper rifles as they walked around the towers. She saw men standing on the balconies, all holding the same high tech heavy assault rifles the man in front of her was wearing. Wherever she turned her head, she saw groups of men, all holding guns as they stared back at her, nodding their heads at the man that was leading her in. He led her down a large hall, entering through a large set of doors and into a large open space. The man led her to the open space in front of large chair, telling her to wait there. She scanned the room, looking for anything she could use as a weapon, preparing to bust her and her son out if they had so much have laid a hand on him. She turned her head towards a set of doors in the back, narrowing her eyes as a dozen men came through, all armed heavily. Her heart rate picked up when she saw her old leader, sweating nervously as she gazed at the tall man.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Catra,” the man smiled, walking over and standing in front of her, arms spread out to heighten his incredible length. “How nice of you to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s my son?” she asked lowly, looking at the door he had just come from.</p><p> </p><p>“My, no time for pleasantries I see,” he hummed, eyeing the shorter woman in front of him. “Why do you not dare to look at me, Little Sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra started to shake, she hated the names he gave to his underlings, calling them either Little Brother or Little Sister in her case. She slowly looked up at him, clenching her jaw to stop her teeth from chattering as she stared up at him. He was about 6’4”, arms, legs and body long as you could imagine. He wore large rimmed glasses, and had long dreads tied back into a pony tail. He was a monster of a man, not only in physical appearances, but every other aspect as well. Catra had forgotten how much she feared this man, but as she stood in front of him, everything he put her through came tumbling back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, that’s better,” he laughed, looking at one of his men and motioning them over to them. “Please go fetch our dearest Little Brother for us, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord Prime,” the man answered, bowing lowly to the man and walking back through the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Catra. Come sit with me,” he motioned towards his chair, snapping his fingers once, motioning to a man to bring in another chair. As the man set the chair down by the large one, he bowed lowly to the man and walked away. “Sit, sit,” he motioned, pointing at the chair for Catra to sit in.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, body trembling as she waited to see her son. As soon as she heard the doors open she snapped her head towards them, eyes blaring rage as she saw who was walking out with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from him,” she hissed, getting up to pounce but stopping when Horde Prime raised his hand up to her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“There will be no hostility in my space,” he scolded lightly, shaking his long finger in her face. “I see you already dealt with him once before, isn’t that right Little Brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord Prime,” the tall pale man answered, walking hand in hand with Finn, smirking evilly at Catra. As soon as Finn saw his mother he started to wave, bouncing up and down in excitement as he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Hi mama! Look big brother, it’s mama!” Finn beamed, tugging on the pale man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart shattered as she heard her son say those words; ‘big brother’. Her stomach started to churn, clenching her jaw to keep herself from throwing up. He led Finn over towards Horde Prime, giving his hand over to him. Horde Prime picked Finn up and sat him on his lap, handing him a sucker and laughing loudly as the boy beamed at it.</p><p> </p><p>“You have taught this little one well, such good manners” he praised Catra, eyes still watching the boy as he tried his hardest to open the wrapper. “He’s been a good little soldier for us, and has been learning many things. He would be a great asset to the Hive.” Catra’s heart dropped at that, hands starting to shake as she thought about her son joining them.</p><p> </p><p>“You said if I joined you guys that you’d let him go,” she replied quickly, eyes bouncing between Horde Prime and her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Alas, you are right. I shall keep my word and let your boy go, but only after he finishes his supper. Isn’t that right Little Brother?” Prime laughed, taking the sucker from the boy and setting it down on the arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, can I have the sucker after dinner!” Finn asked excitedly, looking back over at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course you can baby,” she smiled, holding back the tears she wanted to let out at her son. He was too young to understand the situation he was in, the circumstances on why she was there. “You get to see mommy and the girls later too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! Is she here!” he asked again, showing more excitement as Catra mentioned Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“No baby, she’s home with the girls. Y—you’ll see her soon,” she reassured, fighting herself from running over and grabbing her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Take our little brother and get him some dinner, and make sure you eat your vegetables,” Prime smiled, snapping his fingers for another man to grab Finn and take him to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye mama! I’ll see you later!” Finn waved, walking with the large man that was supposed to take him to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye baby,” she smiled, finally letting out her sob as her son left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve become soft over the years,” Prime said, eyeing Catra as she wiped her tears away. “I never thought you would be married, let alone have children. What happened to your idea of love being a frivolous and cursory feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found someone I love and who actually loves me, <em>really genuinely</em> loves me,” she replied, glaring over at the pale man off to the side of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Prime smiled, glancing over at the man Catra was looking at. “Little Brother, on your knees,” he snapped, turning his direction back to Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched as the man knelt down, slowly getting on his knees as he continued to stare at Catra, smiling that same robotic grin. Catra’s rage was burning up inside of her, blood rushing through her veins. She began to shake, thinking about everything she wanted to do to the man in front of her. The man that ruined her life. The man that caused her so much pain and destruction to happen to her. The man that took her grandmother from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it! Feel those feelings you have pent up, let them rise up within you!” Prime taunted, watching Catra’s rage increase as she stared at the man. “Now do the things that you want to him! Let all your anger and frustrations out! Attack!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she heard him say those words she pounced, knocking the man to the ground and standing on top of him, hitting him over and over again as she thought about everything he’s done to her. Everything that’s happened to her because of him. Every little thing she had to go through, experience and put up with him, she let it all out. She hammered into him, hitting and pounding into his face as she let her rage out. Prime snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Catra, pulling her off the man she wanted to kill so badly. She flinched when she heard Prime’s roar of a laugh, echoing loudly in the room as he applauded her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it Little Sister! As fiery as always! This man has shown you a great deal of pain, has he not? Has brought so much darkness into your world. He even killed your dear Abuelita, did he not? Now is your chance to prove your loyalty to the Hive, prove your loyalty to me,” he smiled, snapping his fingers loudly. A man walked over with a hand gun, holding it up to Prime as he bowed to him. Prime took the pistol, eyeing it carefully before looking back over at Catra. “Take this Little Sister, and prove your loyalty, prove your allegiance. Take this man’s life. The man that has taken yours away from you over and over again. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have bothered you in the first place. For he was the one that brought your name up in our discussion, the one that suggested you to be a great asset to our greater plan, the one that wanted to ruin your life just as you had ruined his, sending him to prison all those years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra snapped her head towards the man, watching in horror as he grinned at her, keeping that same evil look on his face. The men stepped back from her, allowing her to make her decision right then and there. She slowly walked over to Prime, picking up the pistol and eyeing it carefully. She looked back over at the man that ruined her life, that took everything from her, making her decision right then and there. She walked over to him and lifted the gun up to his face, hand shaking as she watched the man below her not even flinch at the gun pointed at him, not even phased that she held his life in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, Little Sister! Prove your loyalty!” Prime egged on, laughing loudly as the men around them chanted ‘Glory be to Prime’.</p><p> </p><p>Catra stared at the man kneeling before her, hand shaking as she watched him continue to stare up at her, no sense of fear or even life left in his eyes. The once green eyes that she thought she loved so much, now made her sick to her stomach. She was about to lower the gun back down, thinking about her wife and how she had become a different person because of her, but stopped. Arm holding steady as she heard the man speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Catra, I enjoyed our little time together. I enjoyed ruining your life and taking everything from you. And I especially enjoyed taking the life of your nuisance of a grandmother. And if you don’t kill me right here and now, I’ll do the same to your wife, except I won’t let her off so easily. I’ll do the things to her that I have done to you, but much worse. Far more horrific,” he laughed devilishly, throwing his head back as he continued to roar.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s raged took over, causing her to cock the gun back and shove it in his forehead, arm staying steady as she readied her finger on the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Hordak,” Catra growled, feeling her vision blurring as the anger took over. The darkness covering her eyes as she blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Glory be to Prime!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG. THUMP.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back to the Hive, Little Sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Allegiance in Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra POV as they spend their time apart. Finn finally comes home and Adora witnesses horrifying things! Catra once again does what's necessary to see her family again, slowly losing herself in the process</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***********WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️::: minor graphic scenes of blood and violence PLEASE BE ADVISE WHILE READING</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello readers! I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters! I know they're a little dark and twisted but hey I gave you all the fluff and love in the last works and I warned you it was gonna be ugly in this one! Hope you guys like it as it goes on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>ADORA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Later that night Adora was packing their belongings to go stay with her mother. She had the girl’s and Finn’s things packed, just in case she had to get him from the people, and was now in her own room, gathering her own things. As she took all of her clothes off the hangers and neatly folded them into her suitcases, she glanced over at Catra’s side of the closet, tears wading in her eyes as she reached for one of her sweatshirts. She smiled sadly as she felt the fabric, tears starting to fall as she remembered the memory of Catra in it. She leaned in and smelled it, letting out a sob at her wife’s scent. She had only been gone for a couple hours, but it felt like a lifetime to Adora. She took the sweatshirt off the hanger and put it on, arms wrapping around herself as she continued to take in her favorite scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss you,” she whispered quietly, tears still streaming down her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to continue packing her things when she heard a knock on the door, raising her brow as she walked towards the front door. She slowly opened the door, staring in confusion as a large man stood at the door, wearing sunglasses, even though it was dark. He didn’t say a word, he just stood there, silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C—can I help you?” she asked, eyeing the man. She was starting to get nervous, slowly reaching for the gun Catra left in the front desk by the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have something for you,” the man said, motioning to the car behind him. Adora looked at the car with a raised brow, not understanding what he had that she could possibly want. She was still reaching for the gun but froze when she saw the door open, little feet sliding from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FINN!” she screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi mommy!” he beamed, running over but falling in the snow. The large man walked away from the door and went to help him up, holding his hand as he led him over to his mother. “Hi mommy! I missed you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby!” Adora cried, kneeling down as her son reached her, wrapping her arms around him tightly and rocking him. She peppered kisses across his head and face, holding him with all her strength as he was giggling excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw mama!” he smiled, pulling back from Adora to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did! I—is she okay?” Adora asked, glancing back up at the large man in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh! She’s with Big Brother!” he beamed, squishing his mother’s face between his hands. “I ate my veggies and they gived me a sucker!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, they did! That’s sweet,” she smiled, kissing him one last time before herding him inside. “Go inside and see your sisters, they’ve missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay mommy! Bye big brother!” he smiled, waving at the large man before he went inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora shut the door, looking at the man in confusion. She knew how dangerous these men were, just from the way Catra had talked about them. But to see them treat her son with such caution and care, made her feel puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We took good care of him, don’t worry,” the man reassured, already knowing what Adora was thinking. “We don’t do harm to children, it’s our law.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T—thank you,” she replied, giving him a quick smile before continuing. “Is Catra okay? Can I talk to her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At the moment, no. But she will be able to contact you guys soon. Here’s a burner phone, it can only receive calls, not make them. She’ll be able to talk to you guys on that when she’s done with her conditioning,” he replied, handing her the burner phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘her conditioning’?” she asked, grabbing the phone with shaky hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She must prove her loyalty to the Hive, prove her loyalty to Horde Prime. By doing this she will be trusted entirely and have any freedom she wishes, as long as she works for the Hive,” he answered, starting to turn away but being pulled back by Adora raising his brow at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does she have to do?” she asked nervously, holding onto the man’s arm as her hands continued to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She must take the life of a criminal, which she has already done, considering the return of your son. She must pledge her allegiance in blood, something that I will spare you the details of for your sake and—,” he trailed off looking down at Adora’s baby bump, “and lastly, she must discipline another, brainwash them to join the Hive, by any means necessary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B—brainwash?! My wife would never do that! You can’t expect he—,” she went to finish but was cut off with his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she wishes to see you or your family again, she will,” he replied, turning and leaving Adora at the door. “Besides, she’s done it before, she can do it again. She was our best asset years ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just stood there, staring blankly at the man as he walked back to the car, getting in and driving off. She watched the car leave, mind racing as she thought about his words. <em>‘She was our best asset’</em>, she replayed in her mind, praying to God that she was wrong about what she had in mind. As she thought about it more, her hands began to shake. Her wife was going to brainwash another, do whatever it took to get them to join the Hive. She tried to convince herself that Catra wasn’t like them, that she wouldn’t do that. But her wife loved her, loved their family, she would do <em>anything</em> to see them again, by any means necessary. Adora began to cry as she thought about it, thought about Catra and her inability to control her anger. <em>‘She must take the life of a criminal, which she has already done, considering the return of your son’</em>, her eyes poured tears, covering her mouth as she tried to hold in her sob. Catra killed someone, killed someone just to get their son back. She had already started doing whatever it took to get him back, she killed a man just to keep him safe. But who? As Adora stood there, the burner phone beeped, indicating that there was an incoming message. She opened the message and read it, brow raising in confusion as she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>UNKNOWN:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Glory be to Prime.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She went to press outta the message but stopped when a video popped up. She pressed play, watching as a man knelt on his knees, grinning a devilish smile as he looked over at someone. Adora realized who the man was, he was the one Catra had attacked at Razz’s funeral. She couldn’t tell who he was staring at with such malice until she heard a man talking in the background, egging the person on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Take this Little Sister, and prove your loyalty, prove your allegiance. Take this man’s life. The man that has taken yours away from you over and over again. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t have bothered you in the first place. For he was the one that brought your name up in our discussion, the one that suggested you to be a great asset to our greater plan, the one that wanted to ruin your life just as you had ruined his, sending him to prison all those years ago.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Adora’s heart shattered as the camera panned over to Catra, face twisted in horror as she stared back at the man. She began to shake as she watched her wife grab the gun and walk back over to the man kneeling, hand shaking as she held the gun up to his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, continuing to watch with tears streaming down her face as her wife held a gun to the man’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Do it, Little Sister! Prove your loyalty!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Glory be to Prime. Glory be to Prime. Glory be to Prime.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She watched as her wife started to lower the pistol, face relaxing as she was thinking about something. Adora’s heart dropped when she heard the man speak, and the way Catra’s face lit back up with fury and rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You know Catra, I enjoyed our little time together. I enjoyed ruining your life and taking everything from you. And I especially enjoyed taking the life of your nuisance of a grandmother. And if you don’t kill me right here and now, I’ll do the same to your wife, except I won’t let her off so easily. I’ll do the things to her that I have done to you, but much worse. Far more horrific.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Adora bawled at his words, holding the phone with shaky hands as she watched her wife hold the gun to his forehead with precision, finger readying on the trigger. Her heart shattered as she heard the emptiness in her wife’s voice, the once lively and celestial voice she loved so much was no longer there. It sounded angry, it sounded hateful, it sounded monstrous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Goodbye, Hordak.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Glory be to Prime!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG. THUMP.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Welcome back to the Hive, Little Sister.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She dropped to her knees as she watched her wife pull the trigger. Eyes widening, stricken with horror as she watched the blood splatter across her wife’s face, not even phased that she ended the man’s life. The last time she’s seen Catra look like that was when she had protected her from Huntara, back when they had first started dating. The empty hateful expression she had on her face back then, couldn’t even compare to the one she saw on her wife’s face at that moment. She cried silently, opening her mouth to let out a sob but came up empty. Voice stuck in her throat as she continued to cry. Catra killed the man that ruined her life, the man that threated her wife. Adora tried to convince herself that it was for the greater good, that she absolutely had to do it, it was justified. But she was having a hard time. Because the way she saw Catra look at that moment, she knew she wasn’t in her right state of mind. She was gone, no longer in her own body as her rage took control, as the demons she once escaped from came running back, taking over and doing their evil deeds through her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exited outta the message and turned the phone off, wiping her eyes as she prepared to go back inside with her children. As she opened the door, her heart started to mend again as she saw her children playing together, all excited that their brother was home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy! Finn’s home!” Catarina beamed, running over and grabbing her mother’s hand, pulling her in the living room to be with the rest of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I see,” she smiled, trying to hold back tears as she looked down at her happy children. She knelt back down and pulled her son in for a hug, tears streaming down her face again as she held onto him. “Mommy missed you so much baby!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy!” Finn giggled, hugging his mother back almost just as tight as she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we still going to Abuelita’s house?” Catarina asked, poking Adora on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Mommy just has to finish packing her clothes and then we’ll all head over!” she smiled, standing up to go back to her room. “Play with Melog until I’m done okay? And remember what mama told you, no giving him anymore junk food!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” they all giggled, running and jumping over the dog pin he was in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled at them one last time and went back to her room, walking over to the closet and finished packing her things. As she finished, she took one last glance at Catra’s side of closet, letting a single tear roll down her face as she looked at her wife’s clothes. She touched Catra’s wedding ring that was on her necklace and let out a sigh, turning off the light and moving to grab her luggage. She stopped as she saw the picture on their night stand, smiling softly as she walked over to it. She picked it up and sat on the bed, finger tracing lightly over it. It was a picture of her and Catra from when they first started dating; Catra smiling brightly with a blush as Adora kissed her cheek. They were so young then, both so new to the game of love. She let out another sigh as she stared at the photo, watching as a tear landed on the glass. She wiped her eyes and placed the picture in her suitcase, letting out a breath as she closed it back up. She lugged them into the living room, smiling as she watched her children petting Melog, who was loving all the attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babies, are we ready to go?” Adora smiled, walking over and picking up Razzlyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeaa!” they all screamed, climbing outta the dog pen and running to put their boots on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora herded the kids and Melog into the van, packing in their suitcases next once she got them in. She shut all the doors and got into the front seat, looking back at her giggling children in the rearview mirror. She let out a light laugh as she opened the garage door, backing out into the street. She looked at the house one last time, giving a sad smile as she started to pull away. She didn’t wanna leave, she wanted to stay there. Stay and be surrounded by the things that her and her wife had built, be surrounded by her wife’s things, by her wife’s scent. But she made a promise to her that she’d go to her mother’s, for not only their safety but for Catra’s peace of mind. As she continued to drive to Mara’s, she pulled her sleeve up to her face and inhaled, smiling sadly as she took in her wife’s scent one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>CATRA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Catra woke up to the sound of laughter. She couldn’t remember how she got there, looking around as she saw she was in a medium sized room, lying on a mattress. She slowly sat up, head spinning as she sat up, bringing her hands up to hold her head but wincing as she felt the pain in them. She looked at her hands and sighed, finally remembering how she got the wounds on them. She looked over to the side and saw a mirror, eyes widening as she saw the blood splatter across her face. She realized what happened last night wasn’t a dream, it really happened. She killed someone, she killed her ex, the man that ruined her life, took her grandmother’s and threatened her wife. Her jaw clenched at the thought of him putting his hands on Adora, letting out a low growl as she visualized it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, moving to grab her wedding ring on her finger but stopping, remembering she had taken it off when she left her family. She let out a sad sigh and stood up, walking towards the door and turning the handle. She went to take a step out but stopped as a man was sitting on a chair outside of her room, laughing at a video on his phone. He looked up at her, still laughing, and cleared his throat as she was staring back at him with a raised brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning!” he said clearing his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning,” she said dryly, eyeing the skinny man. He looked like he was about in his early twenties, but also looked like he hadn’t hit puberty yet. His voice was squeaky and he fidgeted a lot, as if he was afraid of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh—I’m instructed to take you to see Lord Prime. Please follow me! My name’s Kyle, by the way!” he stammered, standing up and turning to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just watched the skinny man walk, rolling her eyes as she started to follow him. She rolled her eyes again as he continued to talk, mentioning about how he had heard about her and all the things she’s done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re like a legend around here! I heard about the time you took down an entire enemy ring by yourself! You didn’t even have to shoot a single person! I heard you just ran right through the doors, punching and kicking everyone! *karate noises*” he beamed, talking excitedly as he led her to where she was supposed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was—,” she went defend but stopped when he led her through the large doors, entering the large room they had brought her to the night before. Horde Prime was sitting in his large chair, meditating as he waited for her to arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little Sister,” he smiled, still not opening his eyes as he continued to meditate. “How did you sleep? I hope your rest was well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, th—thank you,” she replied, watching him with a raised brow as he continued to meditate. She flinched when he opened his eyes, bright green irises piercing into her soul as he looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” he smiled again, snapping his fingers as he motioned to one of his men. “Get our sister something to eat, I’m sure she’s famished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Prime,” the man replied, bowing lowly before he headed outta the room to grab her some food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit,” he said, motioning to the chair across from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowly sat down in the chair, smiling nervously as Prime watched her. It was as if he was studying her, examining her every movement. She went to say something but stopped when the doors opened, two men bringing in a table and another bringing in a plate of food. Her stomach growled as she smelled the delicious aroma, mouth watering as they set the table and plate in front of her. She went to dig in but stopped, looking back up to Prime who was still eyeing her. He nodded his head and smiled, and she happily dug in, letting out a satisfied moan as she tasted the savory food. She continued to eat, not missing a single crumb as she scarfed it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see your appetite is well, that’s good,” he laughed, motioning to a man to bring her something to drink. She took the water and chugged it, breathing a sigh of relief as she tasted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, taking another drink before she went back to eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve instructed my men to gather some things for you; clothes, furniture, a new bed, everything you will need to stay comfortably. You’ll have your own private room, just as you did before, with your own private shower and all your essentials you should need,” he smiled, crossing his leg and cleaning his glasses with a wipe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, L—Lord Prime,” she said quietly, giving him a quick smile as she continued to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After your next test, you will receive a phone, giving you the ability to contact your wife and family. Rogelio says she’s quite the sight,” he chuckled, eyeing Catra as she looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she asked, hands starting to tremble as she thought the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it is nothing of what you are thinking. I sent him to take back our little brother and to give her the burner phone for her to keep when you contact her. Nothing more,” he reassured, putting his glasses back on his face and giving her a smile. Catra blew out a sigh of relief, picking up the drink again and taking a swig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for not hurting her, or my son,” she said quietly, looking down at the food in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, you know our laws. We do not harm children. And because Adora is pregnant with a life inside of her, we wouldn’t harm her either. We have taken enough from your family, all we want is you,” he smiled again. Catra started to think for a second, remembering him mentioning about a second test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said I have to complete a second test before I talk to my family? Wh—what is it?” she asked, looking back up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, it’s your favorite game. You should know it better than anyone. Pledge your allegiance to the Hive, in blood,” he said in a menacing voice, cackling lightly as he watched Catra’s face light up in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho—how many?” she asked with a shaky voice, hands digging into the table as she remembered the first time she had to complete the test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last time was what—15?” he pondered, tapping his finger on his chin. “Since you have been away for so long, and have become soft from your beloved Adora and children, we’ll double it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s heart dropped at the number. She would have to fight 30 men just to pledge her allegiance to the Hive. Shed the blood of 30 innocent people that had nothing to do with their cause. She was able to do it before because she didn’t have a conscience, she didn’t care what happened to her. But now, she was a different person. She had a family, a wife, 4 beautiful children, ones she taught to never retort to violence unless absolutely necessary. How could she attack innocent people when they had done nothing to her? When she finally felt the feelings of others and felt her own? She went to say something but was stopped by Prime’s raised hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking, ‘how can I shed the blood of 30 innocent people?’. But because I am a man of mercy, you won’t have to fight the innocent. No, you will fight the men I have commandeered. The fresh blood I have picked up off the streets. The ones that are aching to rise up in the ranks, aching to fight, aching for blood themselves. They’ve heard a great deal about you Little Sister, the glory you have brought to the Hive in your few years here. Some of them admire you, and some of them hate you. Hate you because you are a woman, and have outshone them tenfold. Hate you because they are jealous of the favoritism you have received even after being so many years away. These men want blood, and they want yours. Don’t let them have it, be the first to spill there’s. You will begin tonight, so please; eat well, rest up, because tonight you will pledge your allegiance. Pledge it in blood,” he laughed sinisterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s body shook as she thought about the men she was to fight. She had been outta the game for years, hasn’t had to do any sort of physical extremities in years other than take care of her children. She was out of shape, had become weaker, unable to keep up with young blood that he had mentioned. She finished her food and was led outta the room, brought to her new room so she could rest. She sat down on the bed and let out a long sigh, looking down at her hands that were covered in dried blood. She looked over to the mirror and saw the dried blood on her face, getting up and walking over to the shower to clean it off. She sat down on the floor of the shower, rocking herself back and forth as she cried, thinking about the horror she was about to go through while being there. As she sat there and cried, she started to think about her family. She missed her babies, she missed her wife, she missed everything about them, hoping and wishing that they were doing okay. She prayed Adora would never find out the horrific things she’s done or has to do in order to save them. And she prayed that she would never have to tell her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours had passed and it was time for Catra to complete her second test. She was awoken from her nap by a knock at the door, sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes as she heard the noise repeat. She walked over to the door and opened it, brow raising as she watched the skinny man in front of her lowering his hand from his knocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Uhh—I’m here to bring you back!” he stammered nervously, grabbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle, was it?” she asked, eyeing the skinny man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ye—yea!” he replied, happy that she had remembered his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Word of advice, don’t ever wake me up. Again,” she hissed, slamming the door in his face and walking over to the dresser. She grabbed some clothes from the dresser and put them on, staring at herself in the mirror as she looked down at the outfit. It was a white tank top with grey cut off sweatpants, both articles of clothing fitting her slim curvy figure. She let out a sigh and walked back to the door, opening it and stopping as a large man was standing in front of it. “Can I help you?” she hissed again, eyeing the large man in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyle came to fetch you but you slammed the door in his face,” he stated dryly, eyeing Catra as well. Catra furrowed her brows at him and then raised one, noticing Kyle was standing behind the large man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what? You went and told your boyfriend on me?” she chuckled, rolling her eyes as Kyle’s face lit up with a blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rogelio isn’t my boyfriend!” Kyle defended nervously, still hiding behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” the man said, moving to the side for Catra to exit. Catra thought for a second, and remembered that this was the man that went to meet her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rogelio? You went and saw my wife?” she asked, walking out the door as he led her back to the main room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, she’s pretty pregnant. Also very pretty,” he said dryly, continuing to lead her to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey big fella, keep your eyes off my wife,” she said dryly, looking up at the large man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, she’s not my type and I don’t swing that way,” he replied, flinching as he realized he had revealed something personal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what? Kyle’s your type then?” she teased, nudging him on his arm and laughing as his face lit up in a blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J—just follow me,” he said quickly, walking faster as if he was trying to run away from the conversation and Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally got to the large room, entering through the large doors. Prime sat in the center in his chair, meditating again just like the last time. He snapped his fingers, eyes still closed, and in walked a large group of men, all wearing the same thing; no shirts with grey sweatpants. They all stared at Catra, some in awe, others with hate in their eyes. One man even spit in her direction, giving her a nasty smirk as she glared him down. Prime snapped his finger again and all the men bowed, slowly lowering themselves down to their knees to rest on the floor. Catra walked over to Prime and stood there, waiting for whatever he was about to do next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today our sister takes her second test; Allegiance in Blood! She will pledge her allegiance to the Hive by shedding the blood of these men here today, or die trying. Little Sister, I will ask you this once before and I will ask you once after the test is complete; do you pledge your allegiance to the Hive?” he roared, standing up as he waited for Catra’s answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra looked at the men, who were all staring at her, eyeing her as they waited for her response as well. She thought about her wife and her family, convincing herself it was to see them. It was all for them. She looked back over to Prime and nodded her head, standing tall as she gave him her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Prime,” she said, turning her body towards the men and glaring them down. Some of them flinched at her gaze, others just stared right back, ready to prove to Prime that they were better than her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then let us begin!” he yelled, snapping his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first man stood up, shaking with fear as he walked to the center of the room. He was one of Catra’s admirers, and he would have to fight the woman he heard numerous stories about. Prime nodded his head, and Catra and the man walked a little ways away from Prime’s chair, into the center of a large drawn circle, where they were to fight. They got into position and stood there, looking at each other as they waited. Prime snapped his finger once and it began. Catra lunged forward, quick as lightening as she pounced at the man, kicking him in the face. He went flying, across the room and outta the circle, blood spraying in the air as he flew. He landed on his back, tumbling as he hit the ground, body lying unconscious as he stopped. All the men watched with wide eyes as he laid there, slowly bringing their attention back to Catra who just brushed her hair outta her face and walked back to her side of the circle, patiently waiting for the next to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha! That’s it!” Prime laughed loudly, snapping his finger again for the man to be taken away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all watched as his motionless body was picked up, and hauled outta the room. Prime snapped his fingers again, indicating for the next man to be next. This man hated Catra, eyes glowing with fury as he walked over to the circle. He walked like he owned the place, head held high with a grin on his face. He bowed lowly to Prime and readied his stance, eyes glaring over at Catra. Catra rolled her eyes and got in her own stance, readying herself for Prime’s signal. As soon as he snapped his fingers, the man lunged forward, screaming loudly as he went to hit Catra. She effortlessly ducked outta his way and kneed him in the stomach, crouching down by his legs as she wrapped her arms around them and lifted him up, using all her strength as she flung him over her shoulders. He landed on his head with a loud crack, body slumping down to the ground as he landed. Blood poured from his mouth and head, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he began to have a seizure. Prime applauded loudly and motioned for him to be taken away once he was done seizing. It went on like that for what seemed like hours; Prime snapping his fingers, the next man coming forward, them beginning to fight, and moments later they were being hauled away. Catra felt like she was fighting a bunch of teenagers, all using their strength instead of their brains to fight. Just going in wildly instead of studying their opponent. That is until she came across the last one. He was a medium sized man, only a little taller than she was. There was something different about him, he had a calmness to him she had never seen before. Prime snapped his fingers, telling them to start. Catra waited for her opponent to strike but he didn’t, he just stood there, gazing at her with calm eyes. She decided to take offense, lunging at the man and going in for a kick. He blocked it effortlessly, moving outta the way and standing in a defensive position. She realized she was actually gonna have to put up a real fight with this one, noticing he was much more advanced and experienced than the others. She went to throw a punch next, eyes going wide as the man caught her fist with his hand, giving her a sweet smile before punching her in the stomach. She stumbled back, clenching her stomach as she looked back up at him surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A real challenge this time!” Prime laughed, watching as Catra stared back at the man stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra went back in for another hit, arm being blocked and earning a high knee to the jaw. She flew backwards, landing on her back as she fell. She tasted the blood in her mouth and spit it out, wiping the remaining of it that trickled from her lip. She stood back up, ready to attack again but had to quickly shift gears as the man went on the attack, punching and kicking at her. She tumbled and rolled outta the way, dipping and dodging as she tried to deflect. He must’ve read her next move and beat her to it, kicking her legs from underneath her and flying on top of her as she hit the ground. She tried to block his aggressive blows, crossing her arms to defend herself. She felt them giving in, she felt herself giving out, exhaustion finally taking over as she felt blow after blow hit her arms and body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pledge your allegiance Little Sister! Shed his blood! Do it for your family! Do it for your wife!” Prime yelled, laughing menacingly as he watched the fight presume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra felt something light inside her as she heard his words, felt herself gaining her power back. She started to think about her children, she started to think about their family, heart beating wildly as she thought about her wife. <em>‘Adora’</em> she thought to herself, letting out a low growl as she swiveled to the side, letting the man punch the ground, screaming in pain as his fist connected to the concrete. She bucked her hips up, pulling her legs from underneath him and kicking him, sending him flying back as she rolled backwards and pulled herself up. She watched the man stand up, blood boiling as she watched his surprised expression. She breathed heavily as she stared at him, chest and shoulders rising and falling as she revved herself up, letting her anger take over. She wanted his head. She wanted his blood. She wanted to end this, once and for all. She felt her vision blur, felt the darkness take over as the man lunged at her. After that, complete darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ask you one last time Little Sister; do you pledge your allegiance to the Hive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Prime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Into the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soooooo shit gets real in this chapter and I am so sorry for what you guys are about to read. Adora gets attacked by her children and they finally get to talk to Catra, but things don't go well in the end</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️:::: graphic scenes of violence and suicide PLEASE BE ADVISED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AS IT MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⬇️⬇️‼️‼️PLEASE READ‼️‼️⬇️⬇️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you or a loved one are ever feeling suicidal PLEASE get help! It's not the answer even when we sometimes feel like it is! Remember you are loved and you are important! So many people would be affected if you were gone!🥰❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>National Suicide Hotline: 1-800-273-8255</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Adora and the kids were outside in Mara’s backyard making snowmen. Finn and Mira were working together to roll balls of snow until they were large enough, and Catarina was running around with Melog, trying to find twigs and sticks for the arms. Razzlyn was inside with Mara, taking advantage of the alone time she was getting with her grandmother. She hated the cold, and every time Adora tried to bring her out to sit with them she would cry and cry until she got back inside, stopping immediately as she felt the warm air. Adora was helping the twins pile the snowballs on top of each other, creating the snowmen with them. Adora felt a vibration in her pocket and quick checked her phone, brow raising as she saw no notification. She had completely forgot about the other phone, jumping as she felt it buzz again. She took it outta her pocket and looked at the notifications, sliding the phone open and glancing at the messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>UNKNOWN: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Glory be to Prime.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>UNKNOWN: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Video Attachment: 1</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She went to open the video but stopped when she was hit in the back by a snowball, turning around slowly to see Catarina scurrying away with an evil laugh. She quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket and chased after her daughter, laughing as she picked up a snowball to toss back at her. As she went to throw the snowball she was hit with another one, turning her head to the side to see Mira had thrown one next. She quick turned her attention towards her other daughter, who took off running immediately, running and screaming around the snowmen they made. Finn picked up a snowball next and tossed it at Adora, hitting her gently in the leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finn! Not you too!” she laughed, looking over at her son who was just looking at her with an innocent smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it wasn’t me! It was Mr. Snowman!” he giggled, pointing at the half finished snowman with no arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did! Well how did he do that if he doesn’t have any arms?” she asked, eyeing her son who started to giggle again. He shrugged his shoulders and took off running, following his sisters around as they ran around screaming and giggling. “Get back here!” she laughed, chasing her children around the yard with Melog following in pursuit, just happy that everyone else was happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, what are you doing!” Mara asked, standing at the balcony with Razzlyn who was wrapped up in a bundle of blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My children attacked me! This means war!” she laughed, continuing to chase her children with the snowball she made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sound like Catra,” Mara laughed, shaking her head at her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora paused for a moment, stopping in her tracks as she thought about what she just said. She started laughing harder as she realized she really did just sound like Catra there, shaking her head as she thought about what a bad influence her wife was on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg, she’s turned me into one of them!” she laughed, moving to chase the kids again but stopping as they all held up a snowball, ready to launch them at her. “Now kids, what did mama say about taking care of mommy?” she laughed nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drop your weapon!” Finn yelled, still aiming his snowball at his mother. Adora laughed and did what he said, raising her arms up in the air in a defensive position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I dropped the snowball! You can put down yours as well!” she laughed again, eyeing her children that all just looked at each other with an evil smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Threat detected Corporals!” Catarina bellowed, readying her arm to launch her snowball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waiting on commands Sergeant RiRi!” the twins bellowed back, readying their arms as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fire on my command! 3—,” she started to count, getting ready to launch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catarina Grace Juarez! Don’t you dare!” Adora laughed, watching her daughter count down slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“1—FIRE!” she screamed, launching her snowball at her mother as her siblings did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The snowballs all hit Adora one by one, first in the face, second in the chest, and third in the arm. She looked back at her children who were all jumping and giggling as they hit her mother with the snowballs. She laughed as they all screamed ‘OORAH’, high fiving each other excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Target neutralized!” the twins screamed, holding hands as they ran around Catarina who was still jumping with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked back up at her mother and started laughing hysterically, Razzlyn was bouncing up and down dancing with excitement with her older siblings. She might not have been able to throw one at her too, but she was having just as much fun as her brother and sisters were. Adora slowly crouched on the ground, gathering up snowballs as her children were distracted. She was about to launch them back at them when Mara spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Run kids she’s got more ammo!” she yelled, laughing as the kids all started screaming and running towards the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abuelita save us!” they all screamed, running and giggling as they made it behind her, using her as a human shield.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as her mother just stood there laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can’t hear you over the screaming!” she laughed, turning and herding the children and Melog inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just rolled her eyes and dropped the snowballs, laughing to herself as she headed inside with them. She helped her kids take off their snowsuits and boots, hanging them up to dry. She watched with loving eyes as they all piled onto the couch, snuggling up to Mara while Melog laid next to the fireplace. She went to the kitchen and made them hot chocolate, putting tiny marshmallows in them for decoration. She brought them over to them and smiled brightly as they accepted them with hugs and kisses. As they sat with Mara and enjoyed their hot chocolate, watching Disney movies on the flatscreen, Adora decided she would take the time for herself and go watch the video she didn’t get to watch earlier. She motioned to her mother that she was gonna head upstairs and Mara shooed her away, silently letting her know that she had the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made it upstairs and went to the room she was to be staying in for the time being, letting out a sigh as she sat down on the bed. She rubbed her stomach and smiled, laughing lightly as her baby kicked softly against her hands. She pulled out the phone and got comfy in the bed, getting underneath the covers and lying back into the pillows. She opened up the message and pressed play on the video, brow raising as she saw what was playing. The video panned across a large line of men, all kneeling down and staring at someone. Half of them had faces of fear while the others had faces of hate. She flinched when she heard the ominous voice from the last video talk, snapping his fingers as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Then let us begin!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Adora watched with narrowed eyes as the video zoomed out, showing Catra walking with another man to a circle and getting into position. She was confused at first but as soon as the man snapped his fingers again, her eyes shot wide open as she watched Catra lunge at the man, kicking him hard as he flew outta the circle, practically flying in the air and tumbling as he landed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Haha! That’s it!” *snap*</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She watched as the man was taken away and the faces on all the men turning into different kinds of emotions. Some were petrified, others were stunned, the rest had anger plastered across their faces, as if they wanted revenge. The man snapped his fingers again and another man walked into the camera view, smirking proudly as he stared at her wife. He bowed lowly to the man and then got into position, Catra doing the same. There was a snap of fingers and the man lunged towards Catra, screaming as he threw his punch. Adora’s heart dropped as Catra dodged his attack, kneeing him in the stomach and then dropping down low, picking the man up and flinging him over her shoulders. He landed with a loud crack, body beginning to convulse wildly on the ground. Adora covered her mouth as the camera zoomed in on the man seizing, practically fighting back tears as the other man applauded. Adora watched man after man step into the ring, either full of confidence or full of fear. Each and every time the man was easily beaten, blood splattering everywhere, screams of pain, and bones cracking as Catra beat them all. Time after time the men were dragged away, replaced by the next, and so on and so forth. She felt like Catra was fighting an endless amount of men until she saw there was only one left. She noticed this man was different from the rest; he was calm and had no type of emotion across his face. Catra must’ve noticed this too as she waited for him to attack but didn’t. Catra lunged at the man, moving in to kick him but missing as he blocked and dodged it. She threw a punch next and Adora’s mouth dropped as the man caught her wife’s fist in his hand, using his other one to punch her in the stomach. She practically jumped up as she watched that happen, shaky hands moving to her stomach as she felt her insides churning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A real challenge this time!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She whimpered as Catra went in for another punch, arm being blocked and getting kneed in the jaw. She began to cry as she watched Catra fly back, camera zooming in as she spit out blood, wiping the rest off her mouth. Her hands began to shake as the man attacked Catra, throwing blow after blow, kick after kick, being unrelentless as Catra tried to dip and dodge every single one. He finally got the best of her and tripped her, jumping on top of her as she fell to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra!” Adora practically screamed, covering her mouth with her shaky hand to quiet herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man began pounding into Catra as she tried to block him, crossing her arms to defend the blows. He threw hit after hit, getting more and more aggressive as he went on. Adora watched with tears in her eyes as she saw Catra struggling, body getting beat down as she tried her hardest to defend herself. Her eyes widened as the man spoke up again, taunting Catra to fight back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Pledge your allegiance Little Sister! Shed his blood! Do it for your family! Do it for your wife!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she whimpered softly, already knowing what was gonna happen next as the man said the last set of words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart shattered as she watched Catra move to the side, letting the man’s fist hit the ground and letting out a loud scream of pain. Catra kicked the man off her and rolled back, standing up with anger in her face. She began to cry as her wife’s anger grew, chest and shoulders rising repeatedly as she revved herself up. The camera zoomed in on her face, showing all the anger and fury burning in her eyes as she stared at the man. Adora covered her mouth as she watched Catra’s expression change, pupils constricting to tiny black dots, barely visible in the camera. It was like her wife had left her body, like something else entered in her place as the man lunged at her. Adora watched in horror as Catra dodged his attack effortlessly, moving to the side with one swift motion and stiff arming him to the ground. She jumped on top of him and began to pound into him, punching and elbowing with all her strength as he tried to desperately stop her attacks. The camera zoomed in on Catra’s face, showing that she had no expression on her face, just a blank one as she continued to pound into the man. Catra grabbed the man’s arm, twisting it the side resulting in a loud cracking sound. Adora bawled as she watched her wife break the man’s arm with no effort, moving onto the other and doing the same thing. She practically screamed, covering her mouth to hold it in, as Catra started to beat the man’s face in, blood, teeth, bones splattering and cracking with every punch. There was so much blood, such loud screams of pain, until there were no more, only the splattering sound of Catra continuing to pound into the man. She placed her hands around the man’s neck and squeezed, arms flexing aggressively as she choked the man’s lifeless body, still with the same blank expression. Adora dropped the phone as she heard the cracking sound of the man’s throat, grabbing the trash can next to the bed and throwing up in it. She vomited and vomited, entire body shaking as she continued. She glanced back over at the phone, eyes going wide as the camera zoomed in on the man’s mangled face, no longer recognizable as it was drenched in blood, bones sticking out and indentations where Catra pounded into him the hardest. She turned back to the trash and threw up again, hands shaking as she heard the man speak again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I ask you one last time Little Sister; do you pledge your allegiance to the Hive?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart broke as she heard her wife’s voice, the emptiness that came from it, even worse from the voice she heard in the video the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Lord Prime.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Adora sobbed at her words, she felt like she was losing her wife. Felt like she was losing her wife not only to the men she was to be working for, but to the darkness. The darkness that took her years to escape from. The darkness that she vowed to Razz she wouldn’t go into. And as she heard her wife’s voice in the videos, both sounding like they didn’t belong to her, she knew right then and there that she was gone. Catra was gone and the darkness had taken over her. The demons she fought for years and years were back in her ears, whispering words of hate and evil. She tossed the phone to the side, staring blankly at the wall in front of her, mind racing wildly as she replayed her wife’s voice over and over again in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Lord Prime.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t wanna believe it. She didn’t wanna believe that she had lost her wife, she didn’t wanna believe that Catra was doing those things to save their son, save their family. She didn’t wanna believe that she was actually starting to become afraid of the woman she has loved for so many years, the woman she started a family with, built a life with, made love to, had memories with. But as she replayed the images of both videos in her mind, over and over again, she was terrified. She absentmindedly walked over to the bathroom, running the bath and getting in. She slumped her body under the water, staring up at the ceiling as she rubbed her stomach. She noticed that ever since she started watching the video, her baby didn’t kick, never even moved once as his mother’s voice played on the video. It was as if he knew it too that she wasn’t herself, that it wasn’t really her. Adora began to cry at the thought, sobbing as she rubbed her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama will come back to us, she always does,” she cried, continuing to rub her baby bump as if she was trying to comfort her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart broke into millions of pieces as her son gently bumped into her hands, blubbering as she felt him gently glide himself between the two. She had to believe that Catra would come back to them. She had to keep faith that those men wouldn’t break her. If not for her, but for her children. She had to believe that Catra loved their children enough that she’d come back to them. That she wouldn’t stay in the darkness long enough to never be able to come back. And as she thought about it more, it was becoming harder and harder to convince herself. Her mind always traveled back to the videos, because they showed her something different. They trampled on her faith, made it seem like Catra was already gone, and she was never coming back. She laid there in the tub for almost an hour, allowing the warm water to relax her body. She heard a phone ringing, brow raising as she realized it wasn’t from her phone. She quickly got outta the tub, wrapping herself in a bathrobe and grabbed the ringing phone, whimpering as she saw someone was trying to video call her. She answered the phone and started bawling, entire body rocking as her wife came across the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra said tiredly, giving her a loving smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi sweetie,” Adora cried, covering her mouth to stop her sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Catra asked, eyes growing with concern as she watched her crying wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—yea,” she lied, trying to hide the pain she felt as she looked at her wife. Catra had a gash over her brow and her lip was split. All Adora wanted to do was kiss her wounds and help her take care of them, but she couldn’t. “What happened to you?” she asked, hoping Catra would tell her the truth about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh, I’ve just had a few disagreements with some of the guys here,” she lied, looking down at her bruised hands. Adora’s heart dropped as her wife just lied straight to her face. She knew it was to protect her from it all but, it still hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t we discuss about you getting into fights,” Adora scolded lightly, wiping her eyes as she continued. “I’m not there to heal and take care of you, silly girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know baby, and I wish you were. I miss you. So much,” she smiled, eyes watering as she looked at Adora through the phone. Catra just wanted to touch her, wipe her tears away from her. But she couldn’t and it hurt her like hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss you too honey,” Adora whimpered, continuing to wipe her eyes as a huge wave of relief washed over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She was scared that when she talked to Catra that she’d be a different person entirely, that she’d be the same person she watched on those videos. But as she continued to talk to her, she knew it was her wife. She knew it was the woman she fell in love with all those years ago, and she knew she would come back to her. Adora felt her baby kick and started to laugh, panning the camera down to her moving belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your son misses you too,” she laughed, rubbing her stomach as the baby continued to kick wildly, loving the sound of Catra’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, my baby!” Catra cooed, laughing heartily as she watched her son move across Adora’s stomach. “And what about my other babies? Where are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Downstairs watching Beauty and the Beast with mom. Speaking of your babies, they attacked me today with snowballs!” Adora laughed, rolling her eyes as she thought about her children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha! I taught them well! My little marines!” Catra laughed proudly, beaming with pride as she watched Adora roll her eyes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on I’ll go get your marines,” she chuckled, leaving the bedroom and walking down the stairs. “Babies, I have a surprise for you!” she smiled, showing the kids the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama!” they all screamed, jumping and giggling as they all tried to hold onto the phone. Even Razzlyn was trying to grab it, pushing her older siblings outta the way as she stuck her face in the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi babies!” Catra beamed, wiping a tear away as she saw all her children. “Mama misses you guys so much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We miss you mama!” they all beamed, giggling with excitement as they watched their mother through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also I heard you guys attacked mommy today? Is that true?” she asked, laughing as all her kids gave her innocent smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We detected an enemy target and neutralized it, sir!” Catarina bellowed, saluting to her mother through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Target neutralized!” the twins bellowed, high fiving each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razzlyn crawled over and held up her hands, bouncing happily as the twins high fived her too. Adora just rolled her eyes, trying to hold in her laughter as she watched her crazy children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy is not a target! Remember she’s caring baby brother so we have to be extra gentle with her!” she scolded lightly, shaking her finger through the camera. “Also because she’s an old lady!” Catra whispered, laughing out loud as her children all giggled with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard that,” Adora laughed, rolling her eyes again as her wife just laughed through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, when are you coming home?” Mira asked, sticking her head in the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart broke at her daughter’s question, she wished so badly she could explain to them what was going on. But she was a little relieved that she didn’t have to, she just had to keep them preoccupied until Catra came home. Whenever that was gonna be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soon babies soon, mama just has to finish some work up and she’ll be back real soon! But until then keep outta trouble! Be nice to Abuelita Mara and stop attacking mommy!” she scolded, smiling as her children all nodded their heads in compliance. “Okay babies, I’m gonna talk to mommy for a bit so I’ll let you guys get back to your movie. I love you guys so much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you!” the all screamed, blowing kisses at the phone as Catra did the same. Razzlyn shoved her face on the screen, kissing it with her pacifier still in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora laughed and grabbed the phone, heading back upstairs so she could talk to her wife in private. She got back in the room and crawled in bed, getting back in her comfortable spot she had made before. She looked at the phone and blushed, smiling lovingly at her wife as Catra did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop looking at me like that,” she smiled, blushing brighter as Catra’s expression deepened with passion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t help it. I just love and miss you so much. You’re all that I can think about since I’ve been here,” she sighed, smile growing wider as she watched Adora’s blush grow. Her face changed expressions as she saw Adora’s do the same, eyes searching her face as she watched her tear back up. “Baby, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whispered, biting her lip in contemplation as she decided whether or not to ask her wife to tell her the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved the fact that Catra confessed that she was the only thing on her mind. But it made her sick to her stomach that she saw the things she did because of it. Because if it really was her demons instead of her, she didn’t wanna know what else they would do for her sake. She decided she’d ask, hoping Catra would tell her that the darkness hasn’t consumed her. That it was really her that decided to do those things for the sake of her family, not the darkness taking over her and breaking her. Taking her away from their family. Because if Catra could tell her that it was of her own free will, that she made the decision with a conscious mind, she could forgive her and they could work through it. But if not—then what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What baby? What’s wrong?” Catra asked again, starting to get worried at Adora’s silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please tell me the truth. What really happened to your face?” Adora asked, eyes starting to water as she watched Catra’s face fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, eyes stinging as she felt tears forming in her own. As she looked into her wife’s eyes, she realized that she knew. That Adora knew the truth to what happened to her, what she’s done to protect them. She hated lying to Adora, she only did it to protect her. But as she stared into her wife’s eyes, eyes filled with pain and something else she couldn’t decipher, she knew it wasn’t worth hiding anymore. She had to tell her everything, hoping that Adora still loved her once it was all out on the table. “I had to do another test. I had to fight 30 men, and shed their blood. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the last one?” she asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she replayed the image in her mind over and over again. “Did you shed his blood or did you pour it from his body?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s heart dropped at Adora’s words. She started to shake as she realized that her wife had seen what she’s done. Not that she only knew what she had done, but she’s actually seen her. Watched her fight all those men, watched her kill the very last man. Watched her turn into the monster she swore she’d never turn into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H—how do you know that?” she asked with a shaky voice, hands trembling as she held onto the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ve been sending me the videos! Sending me the videos of you—you becoming a monster! Of you losing yourself to the anger, to rage, to the darkness! I watched you shoot and kill a man, completely unphased by his blood splattering in your face. I watched you beat and mangle a man to his last breath. Breaking his arms, beating his face to pieces, choking and breaking his neck with your bare hands! I watched you leave your own body, being replaced by something demonic, something inhumane! I listened to your voice disappear, being replaced by a foreign one, unnatural, like the woman I was listening to was a complete stranger! Tell me that it was really you Catra! Tell me that you didn’t let the darkness take you! Tell me that you didn’t allow it to consume you and break you! Tell me!” she cried, sobbing hysterically as she held her stomach, feeling it become upset as she thought about all the things she’s had to watch her wife do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to believe that it was Catra really doing those things and not the demons she used to have. Because if it were the demons, she had to leave her. Not because she didn’t love her, but because she had to protect her children from them. She had to protect their children from Catra’s demons, the ones that were unpredictable, the ones that gave no mercy to any of them. She saw a glimpse of them the other night when Catra was drunk, chucking the bottle at the wall in a rage. And she couldn’t allow that. She couldn’t allow that around her children, and she couldn’t allow that around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just stared at Adora as she cried, not knowing what to say to her as she asked her those things. Catra didn’t wanna tell her that her demons were back, that they had used her and her rage to kill someone. She killed her ex in her own conscious state of mind, but the last one? She couldn’t remember a thing. Everything went dark, she was lost in a black oblivion, unable to escape until it was all over. She flinched as she heard her wife call her a monster. It hurt her more than anything has hurt her before. She never wanted Adora to see those things, never wanted to show Adora that side of her. She started to cry, ashamed of what she was doing, of what she had done. She needed Adora, she was her light, her sunshine, her warmth. Without her, she was nothing. She used Adora to escape from the darkness, not propel herself further into it. She needed to convince Adora that it was her, that she’s still there, that she was still coming back to her. Coming home. Because she knew if she told Adora the truth, she would leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, it was me!” she cried, deciding to lie to her wife that it was her both times, not just the first. “I made the decision to kill those men. Not the darkness. Not the demons. I haven’t let it take me, and I won’t. I have too much to lose if I do! I can’t lose you, and I can’t lose our family. I love you. It was me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You promise?” Adora whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s heart shattered, there was no way she could promise her wife something she didn’t mean. There was no way she could continue to lie to her wife’s face, in hopes of keeping her. She lowered her head and sobbed, head bopping as she let out her tears. She knew what was gonna come next, and she had to prepare herself. But she wasn’t ready, she never would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you promise?” Adora repeated, praying that her wife would tell her the words she wanted to hear. She let out a wail as she heard Catra’s reply, dropping the phone and covering her mouth as she listened to her pleas, trying to hold in the scream she wanted to let out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Adora! I love you! I’ll come back to you, I swear! Please Adora, I’m still here! I love you,” she sobbed, heart breaking over and over again as she listened to Adora’s wails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora didn’t wanna believe it, even as Catra straight out admitted to her the truth. That the darkness had her, that she wasn’t really herself when she killed those men. Her wife was gone, and the longer she was to stay away, she knew she would never get her back. And because she didn’t know how long she was gonna be away, she couldn’t take the risk of waiting. She wiped her tears and picked up the phone, hiccupping her cries as she prepared to tell her wife the one thing she promised she’d never do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, wiping her tears away again and taking a deep breath. “I’m so sorry. B—but I can’t—,” she went to finish but was interrupted by her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Adora, please don’t say it! Don’t!” Catra cried, pleading to her wife to not say the words she knew she was gonna say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry baby. I love you, I love you so much. But I have to protect our babies. I have to protect them from your demons. I have to protect them from you. I’m so sorry, I’m so <em>so</em> sorry Catra,” she cried, covering her face as she continued to sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora! Please! I love you! I need you! Don’t do this!” Catra pleaded, entire body shaking as she continued to cry as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you Catrina Alamina. Goodbye my love,” she cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora! ADORA NO!” she screamed, face going pale as her wife ended their phone call. “ADORA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s face fell, body shaking as she stared at the black screen on the phone. She dropped it to the ground, not caring where it landed. She couldn’t believe it. Her wife had left her, left her because she let the darkness take over her. Left her because she wasn’t strong enough to fight it. And she had no one to blame but herself. She had to protect their children. She had to protect them from her darkness, from her demons, from herself. She slowly stood up and walked over to the dresser, grabbing the bottle of pain pills they brought to her for her injuries. She absentmindedly opened the bottle and poured the pills on the table, watching blankly as they trickled onto the wood. She scooped them in her hand, taking every single one and pouring them into her mouth. She took a sip of water and swallowed them down, not caring about the consequences for her actions. Without Adora, she was nothing. And now that she didn’t have her anymore, she wanted to be just that. She sat back down on the bed, and laid back, staring up at the ceiling as she waited for her death. She stayed like that until she slowly started to feel numb, unable to feel anything but the slow beating of her broken heart. She started to feel a fuzzy feeling take over, slowly pushing her towards a dark place. If she couldn’t have Adora, she didn’t wanna exist. She didn’t wanna be alive. And as she laid there on the bed, vitality slowly escaping, she closed her eyes and waited. Waited to become the nothing she knew she was destined to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Soldiers of the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora wakes up to a nightmare, but don't worry it all works out in the end</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️:::: graphic scenes of violence and suicide PLEASE BE ADVISED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AS IT MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK EVERYONE🥳🎊🎉 I just wanna take this moment to thank all of you for waiting for me to get back to normal and being patient with me as usual! You all have no idea how much this means to me that you have all stuck with me through all of this and have continued to love and support me! I promise I'll do my best to keep this happy train moving!!</p>
<p>SENDING ALL THE LOVE🥰❣️💌</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PS. I probably won't have a set update schedule anymore since I started school and have piles of homework already, so I'll most likely just update when I have the time. There will be days you'll get multiple chapters and times where you don't get any for days. But I hope you guys continue to stick with me through this all! Thank you again!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Adora woke up with a sharp pain in her side, interrupting the little sleep she was finally able to get during that horrible night. The entire night she had cried silently, sniffling and wiping her tears as she thought about losing her wife. Adora didn’t wanna leave Catra, it was the very last thing she wanted to do. But no matter how much she loved her wife, and wanted to support her, she no longer could. She had to think of their children, she had to keep them safe. Catra was no longer the woman she married, engulfed by the darkness she once was accustomed to. She couldn’t let their children be exposed to it, in fear that they would one day accept it themselves as well. Adora went to sit up but stopped, mouth hanging wide open as she felt another pain hit her in the side, this time, more aggressively. She put her hands on her stomach, rubbing on her belly to see if it was just her son being fussy. But as she pressed on it, she couldn’t feel a thing. She started to get worried, moving to the side of the bed to stand up but freezing immediately. Her eyes filled with tears and a terrifying expression plastered across her face as she looked down in between her legs. Dark red blood pooled around her inner thighs and underneath her, slowly seeping into the bed sheets and mattress. She started whimpering rapidly, hands shaking as she pressed on her stomach again, hoping and praying that this wasn’t what she thought it was. When she felt nothing again she screamed, howling in agony as she watched the blood spread around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom!” she screamed, beginning to hyperventilate as she continued to stare at her blood soaked pants and sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mara came running up the stairs, busting through the door in a frenzy as she heard her daughter scream for her. She went to ask what was wrong but froze instantly, eyes growing wide as she saw the blood around her daughter. She quickly grabbed Adora’s phone and dialed 911, requesting an ambulance immediately as she explained what she had just walked into. Adora zoned out, crying hysterically as she clutched her stomach, trying her best to feel their baby in her stomach. She began to whimper as she felt a small kick, heart slightly reforming as she felt that weak touch. She couldn’t understand what was happening right now, didn’t know what was the problem. She wasn’t due for another 2 months, and she had never experienced this before with her other pregnancies. She started to cry even more as she thought about them, heart breaking again as she realized for the first time, Catra wouldn’t be there with her. As they waited for the ambulance to come, that’s all Adora could think about. The only thing that was on her mind was having her wife there with her, sitting there and comforting her as she went through whatever it was that was happening to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she whimpered softly, crying harder as the she felt the baby kick a little more stronger at the mention of her wife’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ambulance finally arrived and got Adora into the back of it, rushing quickly to the hospital as they began to try and see what was happening to her. They finally arrived to the hospital and were greeted by Dr. Netossa and the rest of the emergency crew, all ready to assist with whatever was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, you doing okay?” Dr. Netossa asked, walking quickly with the stretcher as they wheeled her into a private room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m scared,” she cried softly, grabbing onto the doctor’s hand. Dr. Netossa smiled at her, squeezing her hand back as she reassured her that everything was gonna be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they made it into the private room, Adora zoned out again, thinking about her wife and how much she wished she was there with her right now. When she went into labor with the twins, Catra was at work at the time, dropping everything she was working on and leaving the office immediately. The same thing had happened with Razzlyn, one quick call to Catra and she was on her way, rushing over to be there for her wife and kids. Adora sobbed harder as she came to terms that this time was gonna be different, that this time she couldn’t call Catra and she would be there. She had made her decision to leave her, and as she laid in the hospital bed, being poked and prodded by the medical team, she finally realized the huge mistake she had made and how she regretted her decision. She finally snapped outta her trance when she heard Dr. Netossa call for her, wiping away her tears that continued to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” she cried, looking over at the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re gonna have to get baby out ASAP, we’re going into surgery for an emergency c-section,” she explained, walking over and resting her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you,” she smiled, squeezing her shoulder lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled through tears at the doctor, trying to remain strong as she prepared herself for what was about to happen. She had to stay strong, it was her only choice. She didn’t have anyone there with her, especially her wife. Her vision started to blur as she watched the medical crew bounce around her, eyes going heavy as they started to flutter more and more. Her ears started to ring, blocking out the calls of Dr. Netossa as she yelled her name repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she whispered one last time, finally blacking out and falling limp on the stretcher, no longer conscious to the things around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours had passed by and Adora finally woke up, feeling an immense amount of pain as she stirred awake. She went to sit up but stopped, letting out a quiet cry as she felt the pain grow. She looked around her and started to cry, finally remembering where she was. She calmed down once she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, grabbing onto it with her hand as she squeezed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?” Dr. Netossa asked, watching Adora with careful eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” she asked tiredly, tears still streaming down her face as she looked back up at the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fainted from the loss of blood. You had something called placenta abruption. It’s when the placenta detaches from the wall of the uterus, causing vaginal bleeding and back or side pain. It’s caused by great amounts of stress. Baby was close to losing all of his oxygen, we were lucky you got here in time. We were able to get baby boy out safe and sound, he’s in the NICU right now,” she smiled, pulling a chair over and sitting down on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora blew out a sigh of relief, crying again as she realized that she could’ve lost her baby. She had already lost her wife, the thought of losing their son too would’ve been too much to handle. She looked over at the doctor and raised her brow, becoming confused as she was looking at her with a peculiar expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—is there something else?” she asked, wiping her tears away as she waited for the doctor to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea. How are you holding up about Catra? I’m so sorry,” she whispered, reaching her hand back over and placing it over Adora’s. Adora was shocked by the question, brow raising again as she didn’t know what she was talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” she asked, waiting for the doctor to respond again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean you don’t know?” she asked, eyeing Adora carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know what?!” she started to panic, trying to sit up but wincing from the pain. Dr. Netossa administered some drugs into Adora’s IV and then sat back down, grabbing Adora’s hand again as she continued their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra was brought in for a SA Type II,” she said softly, squeezing Adora’s hand as she told her the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I don’t know what that means,” Adora panicked, heart dropping as she prayed it wasn’t what she thought it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A suicide attempt Type II, where the patient attempts suicide with some degree of suicidal intent and resultant injuries,” she replied again, eyes watering as she watched Adora’s expression change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh—what did you just say?” she whispered, hands shaking as she tried to convince herself that the doctor hadn’t just told her what she thought she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I’m so sorry Adora, but she—,” she went to continue but broke down, putting her head down as she couldn’t continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She what?!” Adora whimpered, pulling on the doctor’s hand as she begged her to continue. As the doctor raised her head back up, she knew what had happened, heart exploding in her chest as the doctor confirmed her worst fear, her worst nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She didn’t make it,” Dr. Netossa cried, covering her mouth with her other hand as she tried to stop her sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s body froze as she heard the doctor’s words, as if everything around her had stopped moving. She could practically feel her heart strings snapping one by one, heart falling apart and breaking inside of her as she replayed those last few words in her mind. She let out a loud scream, wrapping her hands into her hair as she started to wail, entire body shaking aggressively as she realized what had happened. Catra killed herself. Killed herself because the thought of losing Adora and her family was too much. Catra had always said she couldn’t live without her, repeatedly told her she couldn’t make it without her. And as Adora made the decision to leave her, to abandon her just like everyone else had in her life, she had decided it was too much. The pain was too much to deal with on her own so she thought of the only way to get rid of it, getting rid of the pain indefinitely by getting rid of herself. Adora couldn’t breathe as she thought about it more, realizing that she was the cause of her wife’s suicide. Because Adora left her, her wife left the world. Leaving Adora and their children behind to go about their lives without her. Never being able to return, never being able to come back to her. She started to dry heave as she continued to cry, trying her best to gasp for air in between sobs and dry heaves. She grabbed the garbage Dr. Netossa had handed to her and finally threw up, releasing whatever small amount of substance that was left in her stomach. Her entire world was spinning, going black again as she thought about her wife and really never being able to see her again. She never wanted this to happen, never expected it to come to this. But as she drifted back into unconsciousness, the reality continued to hit her, pounding into her head like a nail and a hammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half the day had passed and Adora finally woke up again, eyes continuing to water as she remembered her talk with Dr. Netossa. She began to cry again but stopped a little, whipping her head over as she heard the sounds of soft cooing. Dr. Netossa was standing next to an incubator, reaching her hand in as she touched the tiny baby inside of it. She looked over at Adora and smiled softly, taking her hand outta one of the holes on the side of the case and slowly wheeling it over to the side of the bed. As Adora looked inside of the case her heart began to flip inside of her, feeling a wave of emotions as she gazed at the tiny baby inside. He had light sandy hair, almost a blonde color. His little arms swung wildly, fighting whatever he was trying to fight while in the small enclosure. As Adora looked at him a bit more she let out a soft sob, covering her mouth as she realized who her son resembled so much. All of their children looked like Catra, they had her features here and there, easily being able to tell that they were her kids. But there was something extremely distinctive about this last one, as if Adora had practically given birth to Catra herself. The baby had her curls, her chin, the shape of her eyes, nose and mouth, her ears, even her long skinny fingers and toes. The only difference was that his hair was much lighter than the rest of the kids, a shade darker than Adora’s. She looked back over at Dr. Netossa and whimpered, reaching over to her as she pulled her in for a hug. Dr. Netossa wrapped Adora in tightly, rubbing her back as she let the woman cry into her scrubs. She had noticed that this last boy resembled Catra a lot too, more than the other children she helped deliver. She couldn’t imagine the pain Adora was feeling at this moment, couldn’t imagine the heartache she was going through. She continued to comfort the crying woman, whispering soothing words to her every so often. When Adora finally settled down she wiped her tears and looked back over at her son, giving him a sad smile as he moved about inside the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any names for this little guy?” Dr. Netossa asked softly, continuing to rub Adora on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora thought for a moment, letting out a single tear as she thought about how Catra and her both used to decide together the names for their children. As she looked at her son more, studying him carefully as she tried to think of a name of calling him. She let out a soft sob as she came to revelation of what she wanted to name him, what she needed to name him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carter,” she whispered softly, letting out a little laugh as the baby moved happily at the sound of the name. “Carter Alamino Juarez,” she cried, reaching over and placing her hand on the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Netossa had to hold back her tears as she heard Adora’s name for the baby, leaning over and kissing her on top of her head as she continued to rub her back. Dr. Netossa had practically watched Catra grow up, considering her to be a niece to her ever since she met the little crazy lion cub. When Catra came back into her and her wife’s lives, she was beyond ecstatic. Finally being able to complete her promise to their late best friend that she would look after her daughter. But when she got the news from another doctor about Catra, her whole entire world seemed like it ended, heart breaking over and over again as she thought about the little leech she met all those years ago, taking her own life and leaving this world. When she heard what happened, she vowed to herself right then and there that she’d continue to fulfill her promise. She might not be able to take care of Catra anymore, but that wouldn’t stop her from taking care of Adora and her children. They were family too, a part of the large group of people they considered to be most important to them. And as she watched Adora and Catra’s newborn baby, she knew she made the right decision in keeping her word. Even if the little leech was no longer with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wanna hold him?” Dr. Netossa asked, smiling softly as Adora looked up at her with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—is that okay?” she asked hesitantly, looking back over at her baby in the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, honey! Skin to skin contact is great for bonding! Beside, we only put Carter in the incubator because when we got him out his oxygen levels were a little low. We just did this as a precaution and to help him get his levels back up. Other than that, he’s a healthy little leech,” she laughed, shaking her head at the thought of the new yet familiar nickname for the baby. “He really is like Catra,” she whispered, walking over and opening the case, unhooking the tubes and cords connected to him. “I thought all your other children looked and acted like her, but—this one has them all beat by a longshot. The name fits perfectly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora started to cry again at the doctor’s words, heart breaking again as she thought about her wife and how she wasn’t able to see their son. Their baby that she was so excited to meet. Sure she was excited to meet all of their other kids, but this one was different. He had bonded with Catra more intensely than every single one of their other children had while they were in the womb. Carter was definitely his mother’s son, the spitting image, with the exact same demeanor. As she watched the doctor pull him out of the incubator she let out another sad whimper, opening her arms for the doctor to put him in her arms. As soon as Carter touched her skin she began to sob, holding him closely, but carefully, to her chest as she rocked them both. She leaned back into the bed, crying softly as she looked down at her son. She let out a little laugh as he scrunched up his nose, face relaxing as he looked up at his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby boy,” she whispered with a cracked voice, smiling through tears as she watched her baby bounce his eyes all over her. “I’m your mommy. And I love you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carter curled his lips at that, closing his eyes as he relished in his mother’s comforting touch. Adora pulled him in closer to her chest, crying more as she held onto him. She cried even more as she thought about Catra not being there with her, how their son would never be able to meet his mama while on the outside. As she continued to hold her son, she couldn’t help but start to hate herself. Hate herself for leaving her wife, hate herself for pushing her away when she needed her and their family the most, and hate herself for being the reason her wife committed suicide. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t even hear Dr. Netossa talking to her, looking over as she touched her arm gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Adora asked, completely unaware that she had been talking to her the entire time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said I’m gonna give Mara a call and let her know that you and baby are okay. Do you need anything?” she asked, giving her a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m okay. Thank you,” she replied quietly, looking down at her son as he cooed softly in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Netossa gave her another small smile and walked outta the room, leaving Adora to spend time with her newborn baby. Adora watched as Carter tried to fight his sleep, smiling fondly as she reminisced on how all of their children, even her wife, made the same face when they did so. Her own eyes started to flutter, watching with heavy lids as her son tried his best to stay awake too. But the exhaustion of the day and the amount of crying they both did prevented them from staying up any longer, both falling fast asleep as they cuddled in the hospital bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora woke up in the middle of the night and panicked, reaching all over the bed as she searched for her baby. She could’ve sworn she fell asleep with him in her arms, but as she heard his soft coos followed by a hushed voice, she started to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry mommy, I’ve got him,” Dr. Netossa whispered, rocking the baby gently as she stood up and walked back over to Adora. “He was starting to fuss a bit while you were asleep, so I decided to get him and comfort him a little while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Adora whispered, smiling softly at the doctor and her cooing baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” she smiled, handing Adora the baby and grabbing a chair, scooting it right next to the bed. Before she sat down, she grabbed a file off the counter, walking back over and sitting down next to Adora. Adora watched with a raised brow, eyeing the folder in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that?” she asked quietly, looking back over at Carter as he started to wiggle about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I’m not sure,” Dr. Netossa whispered, eyeing Adora and looking back at the file. “This is the autopsy report for Catra,” she whispered again, looking back up at Adora. Adora sat quietly for a second, not even glancing back over as she just stared at her son, trying her hardest to not cry right now. Dr. Netossa sensed her uneasiness but continued anyway, relaying her speculation to her. “As I was reading it I found a substantial amount of errors and blanks, as if someone half assed this and got it done and over with. The doctor that signed the form is one that I’ve never seen here before, never even heard of him. And I know every single doctor in this hospital, I’ve worked here for years. I was already skeptical about this all when they wouldn’t allow me into her room, telling me that it was none of my business. Even the doctors I met outside her door seemed weird, like they were trying to cover up something. I mean I never even seen her body down in the morgue, and I checked several times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh—what are you saying?” Adora asked, eyes watering as she looked back up at the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, tell me the truth. Where is Catra?” she asked, eyeing Adora carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora froze at her question, not knowing whether or not she should tell the doctor. But as she felt like she had nothing else she could lose, and the fact that she trusted Dr. Netossa with her life, she decided to tell her. She explained everything about Catra and her connections to the Hive, from start to finish. Starting from when she was a teenager/young adult all the way up until she had told her she was leaving her. Dr. Netossa watched Adora with wide eyes, covering her mouth as she listened to Adora explain everything to her. She looked down at the file and shuffled through the lab results, scanning each test until she landed on one that grabbed her interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit!” she whispered loudly, covering her mouth as the baby stirred at the commotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Adora asked, looking between the doctor and the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra’s had recurring nightmares right? Sleepless nights, high irritability, high amounts of anger causing her to blackout?” she asked quickly, looking back down at the paper to confirm her speculations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Adora answered, waiting patiently for the doctor to explain what the hell she was so hysterical about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking knew it! There’s no possible way that little leech had the heart to do all the fucked up shit you just told me about!” she replied, looking back up at Adora as she confirmed her skepticism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Adora asked, heart racing wildly as she couldn’t contain the suspense anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra was drugged! Has been for quite a while by the timeline of your story! When they ran the tox-screen for Catra’s blood there was a rare blood pathogen found in her blood that attacks the brain causing it to turn the person and making them completely lose themselves, almost as if they were a zombie or brainwashed! The pathogen was used back in the earlier wars, the Etherians used these to brain wash soldiers, turning them into monsters of men that were capable of taking down entire armies! They were called Soldiers of the Dead. They were extremely dangerous, rampaging and destroying anything and anyone in their path. And if what you’re saying is true, the people that took Catra used this on her, causing her to do all of those horrible things that you just mentioned!” she quickly explained, hands shaking as she came to realization of what had happened. “And if my suspicions are correct, that means Catra isn’t dead! There’s no other possible explanation for the lack of evidence, not to mention the sketchy stuff going around, and her body being missing, that proves otherwise! I think they faked Catra’s death, Adora! She was in fact brought in for an attempted suicide, there’s proof of that, but I think they covered up her death so they could keep her to themselves, use the pathogen to brain wash her further so she could give up on you and your family completely. They probably already know why she had tried to kill herself so I’m assuming they’re gonna use that to fuel her brainwash and take complete control of her mind! She’s alive Adora!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just stared in disbelief, hands shaking as she held onto her newborn son. If what Dr. Netossa was saying is true, that means she has a chance to see her wife again. There’s a chance that Catra can come back home, come back to her. She wasn’t consumed by the darkness like she thought she was, they were just poisoning her wife, using their sick twisted science to control their soldiers, creating a lifeless army. Her eyes widened as she thought about the man Catra had attacked at Grandma Razz’s funeral, the way he remained calm and collective as Catra held a gun to his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dr. Netossa can you hand me my jacket please!” Adora asked hurriedly, grabbing onto it as soon as she got it into her hands. She shuffled through the pockets and pulled out the burner phone, the phone the Hive had been using to send her videos of Catra. She scrolled through the video and pressed play, handing it over to Dr. Netossa to watch. “Look at the man kneeling on the floor, do you think they used the same pathogen on him too?” she asked, remembering the same robotic expression plastered across his face both times she had seen him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit!” Dr. Netossa whispered loudly again, covering her mouth again as she looked back down at Carter who was fast asleep. “I knew something was funny about that guy when I saw him at Razz’s funeral! The color of his eyes are completely unnatural! In fact,” she paused, looking closer at the video as she carefully examined the man, “that’s the exact same expression and eye color the entire Etherian Army had when they were brainwashed! This man has the pathogen inside of him, there’s no doubt in my mind! If we could just—,” she went to continue but stopped as she watched Catra pull the trigger, blood splattering across her unphased expression filled face. Dr. Netossa’s eyes widened at the video, hands shaking as she held onto the phone. She looked over at Adora with tears in her eyes, letting one stream down her cheek as she watched Adora with the same expression. “That’s not her,” she whispered, placing her hand over Adora’s arm as her body began to shake. Adora was scarred for life after watching all of those videos of Catra, practically afraid of her in them. But as she heard the doctors words, she started to change her perception, slowly regaining the faith she had lost once she had seen what her wife had done. “That’s not her Adora. She was brainwashed, you can clearly see it in her face. Are there anymore videos?” she asked, watching Adora. Adora nodded her head and grabbed the phone, showing her the other video. The one that made Adora sick to her stomach. Dr. Netossa slowly grabbed the phone and pressed play, examining Catra as she watched it. As they got to the last couple minutes, Dr. Netossa had to press pause, practically holding back tears and vomit as she watched the little girl she vowed her late best friend to protect, beat and mangle a man’s face to death. She pressed play and watched the rest of the video, swallowing the lump in her throat as she heard the cracking sound of the man’s throat. She had to slowly rewind back to the part where it showed Catra’s pupils constricting, heart breaking as she confirmed once again that they had used the dangerous and powerful pathogen to control Catra. “I was right. They drugged her. They used the pathogen on her to control her, using her anger and love for you and your family as a fuel source. Adora we need to get her back, she needs to get outta there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H—how?!” Adora cried, looking over at the doctor as she watched her with watery eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, but we have to try! I vowed to protect that girl, and you bet your ass I’m gonna make good on my promise! We’ll get her back Adora, we’ll get her home,” she reassured, leaning over and giving Adora a slight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora began to cry at the doctor’s promise, feeling a wave of relief as she listened to her words. Catra hadn’t been taken by the darkness, she was drugged, slowly being turned into a Soldier of the Dead. Her heart began to reform as she realized Catra really wasn’t dead, and there was a chance for her to come back home. They just had to figure out how. As she looked down at their son, a new wave of emotions hit her, allowing her to regain the strength she had lost from the past day and a half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama’s coming home baby, we’re gonna get her back,” she whispered quietly, letting a tear stream down her cheek as she watched her son’s lip curl at her words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right then and there she vowed she would do whatever it took to get her wife back. No matter what she had to do, she would bring Catra home, bring her wife back to her. And if that meant going to war with the Soldiers of the Dead, then so be it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Army of the Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bow and the great lesbian doctors do anything and everything to help Adora get Catra back, breaking a few bones in the process</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days had passed since then and Adora was finally able to go home. Mara had the kids while she was gone, trying her best to keep the 4 bouncing children calm. Ever since they found out their brother had arrived, they’ve been hounding Mara nonstop on the whereabouts of the baby. They asked her every single day, at all hours of the day, where Adora was and when was their baby brother coming home. And each time Mara had to tell them soon, laughing lightly as they all let out the same whine at her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abuelita where’s mommy and baby brother I thought they were coming home!” Catarina whined, tugging on her grandmother’s shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are coming home pumpkin! They’re on their way right now!” she smiled as she was changing Razzlyn’s diaper on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is baby brother gonna stay with us?” Finn asked, crawling on the couch and hovering over Razzlyn, who was trying her best to pull on her brother’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes baby brother is going to be staying with us,” Mara laughed, shaking her head at the millions of repeated questions she was getting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abuelita where do babies come from?” Catarina asked, looking up at her grandmother with her great big blue eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked over at her and pursed her lips, trying to hold in her laughter at her granddaughter’s curiosity. She looked over at the rest of the children, Mira, Finn, even Razzlyn, who were all watching her, waiting patiently for their grandmother to answer the question. She went to change the subject but stopped, turning her head towards the front door as it opened. Adora walked in with a car seat, smiling brightly as all her children came rushing over to greet her. She started to giggle more as Razzlyn tried to wiggle outta Mara’s grasps, escaping with her diaper half fastened. She dropped off the couch and slowly stood up, clumsily walking over towards Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy!” they all screamed, giggling happily as they danced around their mother and new brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that baby brother!” Mira beamed, standing on her tiptoes to look inside the car seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes it’s baby brother, let’s all go on the couch so we can meet him,” Adora laughed, motioning for the children to go sit by Mara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all scurried away, leaping and crawling onto the couch as they waited for Adora to bring the baby to them. They all giggled and wiggled their little toes, sitting excitedly as they anticipated the revealing of him. Adora walked over and sat down next to them, pulling over and setting the car seat on the coffee table, slowly taking off the blanket. She smiled fondly as she revealed her son to them, letting out a little laugh as the rest of her children cooed over their baby brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s so tiny!” Catarina giggled, leaning over Adora as she looked at her brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy his hair is like yours!” Mira practically screamed, pulling on Adora’s hair so she could compare it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby brother looks like mama!” Finn pointed out, peeking his head over Adora’s shoulder as he examined his features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out a single tear at that, heart swelling as she thought about the baby and her wife. When she made her decision to leave Catra a few days ago, she never thought that her wife would be able to see their son, let alone their children for quite a while. And as she heard the horrific news from Dr. Netossa, telling her that her wife had committed suicide, she had to convince herself that it was gonna be forever. But now as she stared down at their baby, eyes glistening with wonder, she felt a new wave of emotions as she confirmed that she would see them again. She would come back to her and their family, finally completing their family again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy why are you crying?” Catarina asked, wiping Adora’s tear away as it rolled down her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy’s happy that baby brother is here,” she smiled, leaning over and kissing her daughter’s cheek. She looked over and saw Razzlyn’s half fastened diaper, giggling lightly as she picked her up and set her on the couch next to them. “Hold still silly girl!” Adora laughed, trying her best to wrestle her stubborn daughter as she tried to fight and get away from her, eyes still glued to the car seat as she tried to continue to look at her baby brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully this one isn’t as stubborn and crazy as the rest of them,” Mara giggled, leaning over so she could get closer to her new grandson. “Wow, he really does look like Catra! And that hair! He’s gonna have the same color hair as you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, it’s crazy right!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as she finally was able to fix Razzlyn’s diaper, letting her off the couch as she stood next to the coffee table and car seat. “Everyone at the hospital said the same thing. They couldn’t believe how much Carter looks like Catra!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You named him Carter?” Mara asked, looking over at Adora with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” she said softly, reaching over and gently touching her son’s hand, smiling as he started to coo at his mother’s touch. “I named him after his mama; Carter Alamino.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Mara replied, reaching over and squeezing Adora’s shoulder lightly. “He’s perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled at her mother’s comment, looking over at her and giving her a soft smile. It really was a perfect name for him, considering how much he acted like his crazy mama, even if he’s only been around for only a few days. It was like he was here before, alive on this earth years ago and reincarnated again. She went to say something but stopped as she heard her phone ringing, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. She looked over at her mother before answering the phone, giving her a look to make sure the kids were nice with the baby while she took the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Way ahead of you cupcake,” she giggled, shooing her daughter away so she could take care of the phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora gave her another smile and stood up, crawling in between her children as they all stood in front of the car seat, giggling and cooing at their new baby brother. Adora walked upstairs and answered the phone, heart racing as she talked to the person on the other end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, did you find anything yet?” she asked, starting to fidget as she waited for their reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not quite yet. I’ve programmed a bug to decipher the codes and analytics of the phone’s interior, hoping it can tell us where the messages came from,” Bow explained, typing on a computer as he did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after Adora had found out Catra was still alive, she called Bow and Glimmer over to the hospital, explaining to them the entire situation from start to finish. Of course, Bow being from a military family, knew everything there was to know about the Soldiers of the Dead, studying years and years about their tactics and methods. The moment Adora explained about the pathogen, he whipped out his phone, going through his numerous files as he tried his best to explain in basic talk, what the drug was all about. He teamed up with Dr. Netossa, working together as they tried to decipher the drug, in hopes of creating an antidote or an answer to clearing the brainwashed individual’s mind. Bow handed over all of his information he had on the drug and let Dr. Netossa take over, allowing her to do her, with the help of her wife, medical thing in the lab. Bow was in charge of the tech, his favorite thing to do. He was working on a way to pin point where the Hive was, using the burner phone they had given to Adora as a starting point to finding them. He was trying to decipher the coding of the interface of the phone’s hard drive, allowing him to track the location of where the messages were sent from, or which towers they bounced off of initially. He was almost there, working day and night to figure it out. Adora felt extremely bad for bringing them into her mess. But they were her best friends, she knew that they’d have her back, especially when it came to her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds complicated,” she laughed lightly, looking down at the floor as started to feel guilty again. “Bow, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me. For helping my family. I—I don’t know what I’d do without you, or Glimmer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, we’re your best friends. Of course we’re gonna help you! We love you AND Catra, you guys are the godparents to our children after all!” he laughed lightly, continuing to program the bug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she continued. “I just feel guilty, you know? You’ve been working nonstop trying to figure this all out, trying to find the Hive. And it’s dangerous stuff, like those people are incredibly dangerous! And you guys could get hurt or worse! I’ve brought you into a nightmare! I’m so sorry Bow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, breathe,” Bow instructed, continuing once his friend did what he said. “We are more than happy to help you, okay? Catra is family. There’s no way we’re leaving her behind. Besides, the Best Friends Squad is for life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Bow,” Adora laughed lightly, wiping away a tear at her friend’s words. She went to say something else but stopped, heart racing again as she heard what Bow had to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I found the Hive! I found her Adora! HaHA YES!” he shouted, scribbling something down on a pad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg Bow! Where!” she asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down as she heard the good news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna double check these coordinates to make sure their accurate but as soon as I do I’ll send them over to you! Don’t worry Adora, we’re gonna get Catra back!” he said with a tone of determination and excitement. “Just continue to breathe until then! I’ll send them to you soon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Bow, thank you so much! I love you!” she cried, wiping her tears as they escaped from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too Adora, talk to you soon,” he replied, ending their call after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora blew out a deep breath, leaning back on the bed as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She never thought she would ever see Catra again, let alone find out where she and the Hive were. But knowing now that she was close to seeing her wife again, finding out exactly where she was, sent a wave of hope through her like never before. She was finally gonna see Catra again, she was finally gonna bring her back, bring her home. And as she thought about it more, her heart began to swell with all the love and determination in the world. She was gonna get her wife back, even if she had to tear apart the city to do so. She quickly sat up and searched through her contact list, pressing on the contact’s name as she waited patiently for them to pick up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Adora! How you feeling?” Dr. Netossa asked, nose deep in her microscope as she worked on her part of the plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m good! Bow thinks he found out the location of the Hive! He’s just double checking his coordinates and he’ll be sure!” she beamed, wiping away her tears as they continued to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great!” she beamed back, pulling away from her scope as she continued their conversation. “That boy works fast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know! He’s been up all day and night every single day since I told them what happened. I feel so bad bringing all of you into this. But I didn’t know what else to do,” she sighed, looking down at her wedding ring. “I just want my wife back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you should!” the doctor laughed, “and no worries at all honey! We love that little leech more than anything! We want her back too! She’s the missing link in our giant circle of family after all!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” she sniffled, wiping another tear away as she continued. “How’s everything going on your end?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, but not as good as I want it to be. Spinnerella has been trying to figure out a counter drug for the pathogen, hoping it can clear up the drug in a single dose. She almost had it but the pathogen like, mutated, not uncommon when dealing with such a crazy specimen! I’ve been studying the pathogen’s effect on the brain, how and where it attacks the brain the most and if there’s a factor that we can use to block it off from its energy supply, killing it completely. I haven’t figured it out yet but we’re getting closer and closer by the day!” she reassured, looking over at her wife as she was nose deep in her experimentation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds super difficult,” Adora laughed, happy to hear that everyone was making some kind of progress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ehh it’s not too bad, we did a lot of research on other types of pathogens back in med school! Just gotta get back in the grind of things!” she laughed with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ll let you guys get back to it, I just wanted to keep you guys updated on things. Thank you again for helping us, I really appreciate the both of you,” Adora smiled, playing with her wedding ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Adora! We’ll always be here for you! We’ll let you know if we figure anything out! Take care of yourself and that beautiful baby boy! Spinney says she wants to baby sit once this is all over!” she laughed again, giving her wife a wink as she looked over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can baby sit them all, I don’t mind at all,” she laughed with her, saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora dropped the phone on the bed and laid back down, reaching up with her ringed hand as she grabbed onto Catra’s ring that was still hanging on her necklace. She pulled the ring up into her view, smiling lightly as she examined the onyx metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, my love,” Adora whispered, bringing the ring down and kissing it, letting it fall back down on her chest as she laid there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally got up and went back downstairs, smiling fondly at the sight before her. All of the kids were stretched out on the floor, lying down on a blanket as Carter laid between them, all 5 of her children snoring softly as they laid there. She walked over to them and leaned down, kissing each one of her children as they continued to sleep. She got up and walked to the kitchen, digging through Mara’s wine cupboard as she searched for something to drink. Mara watched her with a raised brow, not quite getting why her daughter wanted to drink so early in the day. Adora unscrewed the cap of the bottle and grabbed a cup, pouring a heavy drink as she watched the red liquid fill to the top. She took a huge gulp of the liquid, letting out a long sigh as she set the glass back down, refilling it to the top again. Mara walked over and looked at her daughter, eyeing her as she continued to drink and fill her cup back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Mara asked, watching Adora carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t had a drink in 6 ½ months, I’m stressed, my wife isn’t here, and I just had to deliver my son via c-section because I almost lost him. I deserve this drink,” she rambled, walking over to the chairs on the opposite side of the counter and sitting on one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know cupcake, but—you could at least slow down on the drinking,” Mara laughed lightly, giving Adora a soft expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora stared at the bottle and then back up at her mother, contemplating on whether or not she should explain what was going on. She felt the liquor hitting her, giving her a carefree mind and demeanor, giving her the strength to reveal her and Catra’s secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, sit down please. I—I need to tell you something,” she whispered, glancing over at her children in the other room and then back at her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mara sat down and eyed Adora the entire time, watching her carefully as she began to tell her every single thing about Catra, her past with the Hive and the things they’ve been through these past few days/weeks. Mara’s jaw dropped at the revelation, standing up herself and grabbing a glass, taking the wine bottle and pouring her own heavy drink. She took several gulps and set the glass down, breathing heavily as she tried to make sense of what her daughter just told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner! I could’ve helped!” Mara whispered loudly, feeling a wave of emotions as she looked at her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told Catra that but she didn’t wanna involve you. When Razz was killed she made up her mind that she wouldn’t let anything else happen to our family. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing you or anyone else. So she went with them,” she whispered, taking another drink from her glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well now I’m involved! I won’t let this happen! She needs to come home, we need to get her back!” Mara practically screamed, covering her mouth as she looked back in the other room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know mom and we will, Bow’s been working nonstop trying to find the Hive’s location. He thinks he might’ve found them, he’s just double checking the coordinates and he’ll know for sure. Once we locate them, then we’ll use the information that Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella have on the pathogen, in hopes we can clear it from Catra’s mind. We just need to figure out how we’re gonna get her back,” she sighed, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring herself another drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you forget who I am?” Mara asked, raising her brow in disbelief at her daughter. “I am Mara Grace Light-Hope, owner and founder of First One’s Tech. A billionaire with multiple connections and resources, able to get whatever or whoever I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, you don’t have to remind me of who you are. I’m your daughter, I already know,” Adora laughed lightly, taking another drink, wiping the sides of her mouth as some trickled down her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I’m saying is, I can get the means, the men, and the weapons to go in and get Catra back. I can use an entire army to do so if we need to! Don’t worry cupcake, we’re gonna get her back! We have to!” she smiled, reaching over and grabbing Adora’s hand, giving it a light squeeze as she looked into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom,” she went to object but stopped when her mother gave her the ‘no objections’ look. Adora placed her other hand over her mother’s, leaning down and resting her head on it as she continued. “Thank you mom. I—I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my darling baby girl, Adora. And Catra is my other one. It’s the least I can do,” she smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on her daughter’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in the kitchen for a while, coming up with a plan on how they were gonna get Catra back. Mara started making phone calls to people, in search of men that were willing and able to come to their aid. A majority of them volunteered right away, happy to serve the woman that has done so much for them. As they continued to hash out the plan, Adora got another phone call, reaching back into her pocket and answering it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Bow, what’s up?” Adora answered, wiping the drops of wine from off the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you get my text?” he asked excitedly, patiently waiting for his friend to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sorry I’ve been talking with my mom. She’s gonna help us with getting Catra back,” she smiled, leaning over and resting her head on her mother’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ve found their exact location! I was able to tweak the bug a little bit to get it there, and I was wondering if you wanted to drive by and check it out? I mean we obviously wouldn’t do anything right away since we don’t know exactly what we’re doing but—we could always just go there and get a feel for what we’re dealing with! I can bring my tracker pad and scan the area, creating an image that I can make into a map for us!” he beamed, waiting again for Adora’s answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, let’s go!” she practically screamed, pursing her lips as she looked back over at her sleeping children, letting out a quiet sigh as she noticed they were still asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be over in about 15! Let’s go get your wife back!” he beamed again, saying his goodbyes so he could prepare to drive over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked back over at her mother, eyes filled with tears as the hope was restored in her body. She quickly explained to her mother the plan, asking her if she could watch the babies until she got back. Mara assured her that they were in good hands and to go do what she needed to do. She told her that she was gonna keep creating a plan, grabbing her laptop so she could email the people in her company about commandeering the best weapons they could get. Adora thanked her mother repeatedly and headed out the door, bouncing with adrenaline as her, Glimmer and Bow made it to the location. They pulled up a block away from the location, getting out on foot as they made their way there. They stumbled upon the large warehouse, scanning the area with Bow’s tracker pad to see exactly what they were dealing with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a lot of people in there,” he whispered, putting on his night vision/heat seeking goggles as he looked around the area. “I see about a hundred people just on the first level alone. There’s about 30 people guarding the outside, all strapped heavily.” He motioned for them to follow him, creeping through the shadows as he made his way to a closer area for him to get another scan. “There’s about another 50 people on the second, another 20 on the third, and 12 on the fourth. This warehouse is huge!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you like see people with the scanner?” Adora whispered, peeking over Bow’s shoulder to look at the tracker pad. He went to answer but stopped, zooming in on his goggles as he found a recognizable figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, look!” he whispered, taking off the goggles and putting them on her, pointing over to what he was looking at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took her a few seconds to get adjusted to the goggles, not used to the view when she tried to focus on the image in front of her. As they did focus though, her jaw dropped, heart racing and body shaking as she saw the familiar body in front of the warehouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, zooming in with the goggles as she stared at her wife from afar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to fight a war to not run to her, fight everything in her to not break their cover and sprint to her wife. She began to cry as she watched her, pointing and snapping at people as she gave them orders. She could physically see that it was Catra, but she knew it wasn’t her wife on the inside. It was the drugged version of her, the pathogen filled demon that took over her wife’s body, creating the monstrosity she saw before her. Her stomach flipped as she saw Catra punch one of the men, standing over him as he cowered on the ground. She went to say something but stopped, body freezing as she heard a man cock a gun, taking off the goggles as she saw the man pointing his gun at Glimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell are you guys doing?!” he hissed, watching the three as they were crouching behind the crates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora went to say something again but stopped, eyes going wide as Bow disarmed the man, breaking his arm in the process. The man let out a loud scream, dropping to the ground as he clenched his arm in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“RUN!” Bow screamed, grabbing his wife’s hand and leading them away from the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora turned her head slightly towards the warehouse and started to cry, adrenaline racing through her body as she saw her wife sprinting towards them. Although it wasn’t really her wife. It was a Soldier of the Dead, dashing like lightening towards them. Adora almost stopped running, almost turned back to greet her, that was until she could see the lime green eyes she once saw the man Catra’ shot have, radiating across the dark parking lot. Adora’s heart broke into a million pieces as she saw those eyes on her wife, entire body pushing with everything she had to run away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra’s coming for us! Sh—she’s coming!” Adora cried, running faster as her wife was almost a quarter of the way behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They quickly got into the car, peeling off as Catra caught up to them. They heard a loud thud on the roof, followed by a fist to the window. Bow swerved, pressing on the brake as a body flew off the top of the car, landing heavily on the ground. Adora’s heart shattered as she watched her wife, standing up with a robotic expression, lime green eyes piercing through the window as she popped her shoulder back into place. Adora practically threw up at the sight, felt sick to her stomach as she watched the woman she loved more than anything in this world stand in front of her like a zombie. She began to whimper as Catra started limping towards the car, picking up her pace as she walked towards it. Bow quickly put the car in reverse, peeling off backwards and quickly shifting it back into drive as he drifted it around and took off. Adora watched out the back window as she stared at her wife’s figure, growing smaller and smaller as they continued down the street. She blindly stared out the back of the window as they made their way back to Mara’s, tears streaming down her face as she replayed the image of her wife in her head. How her once bright cerulean and gold irises she loved so much, were now a fluorescent lime green color, the same eyes she’s seen from the pictures of the brainwashed soldiers in the olden days, the same eyes she saw the man Catra shot have. Her heart broke again at the idea that her wife was no longer in her right state of mind, replaced by something nearly demonic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked into the house, stumbling past her sleeping children as she walked blindly to the kitchen. She grabbed another bottle of wine, popping off the top and taking a gulp directly from the bottle, letting out a shaky breath as she finished swallowing the drink. Mara walked into the kitchen slowly, eyeing her daughter as she took another large drink from the bottle, tears streaming down her face as she set it back down on the table. She looked over at her mother with dedication and devotion, a look Mara’s never seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re gonna need a lot of people and a lot of guns,” Adora stated bluntly, picking up the bottle and taking one more drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set the bottle back down and walked back over to her children, picking up Carter as he started to fuss. She walked over to the couch and sat with him, rocking him back and forth gently as she got him to settle back down. As she stared at her son, a new feeling crept inside of her, causing her whole demeanor to change. There was no way she was gonna let her son not be able to meet his mama, no way she was gonna leave her behind. If she was gonna take on her wife, she was gonna need everything they had. And if she was gonna take on the Soldiers of the Dead she was gonna need an entire army. And what better way to take on the army of the dead by using the army of the living.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Breaking Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team goes and saves Catra, which was a lot easier than it sounded and they soon realize the reason why. Adora's more determined than ever before to get her wife back now that she knows exactly what she needs to do</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks had passed since the last night they went to the Hive’s location. During this time, Bow had created a 3D map of the warehouse, capable of seeing all levels, nooks and crannies of the large facility. He also teamed up with some of Mara’s technicians from the company, helping them make advanced equipment, gear and weapons for their mission. Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella had made a little progress on their part, working nonstop to figure out the pathogen. Dr. Spinnerella almost created the counter drug for it but the pathogen mutated again, causing her to have to redraw her plan. It seemed like they were gonna have to create a counter drug that was able to mutate along with the pathogen, something that took time and a lot of patience. Dr. Netossa was nearly finished with figuring out where the pathogen attacks the brain the most, slowly creating a blocker in the process. She decided to take a break from that and help her wife, knowing their best bet was getting the counter drug created first. Adora started working out again, ignoring Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella’s advice to take it easy. But she wasn’t having it. She needed to get back in shape, she needed to be of use. But what she needed the most was to get her wife back. She worked out day and night, at all hours of the day every single day. There wasn’t a time she wasn’t working out. When she was with the kids, she was either running around, doing push-ups and even using her children as weights. Of course they loved it, they thought it was a fun game. But to Adora it was training, with a little bit of fun attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay everyone get on,” Adora instructed, getting down on the floor in a push-up position. All the kids giggled as they crawled on top of Adora’s back, holding on for dear life as they prepared for her to move. “Everyone remember not to move too much, okay? Here we go!”</p><p> </p><p>The kids started laughing and screaming as Adora pushed up, repeating her actions as the children held onto her. She got too accustomed to doing around 300 push-ups a day she needed more resistance, more weight. So she decided to use the children as her weights, starting with Catarina and then adding a kid as she got used to the resistance. Her arms and back were toned to the T, even more so than when she used to work out in her earlier years, before she had the kids. Her body had bounced back extremely quick after Carter, it normally did, but this time it was better than ever. She used a special healing cream for her c-section wound, allowing it to heal rapidly. Dr. Spinnerella tweaked it so it had both rapid pain relief and healing properties, practically allowing it to be done in half of the amount of time it usually took to heal. There was nothing stopping Adora from getting to where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. She had to get her wife back, and she needed to be prepared to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Mara laughed, walking in on Adora as she was still doing push-ups with the kids on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed more resistance,” she breathed between each push-up, moving faster as she got used to the movements.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having so much fun Abuelita!” Catarina giggled, earning a happy giggle from the rest of her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Mara giggled with them, watching as they all clung onto Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh mom, get on so I can max out for my last 100,” Adora breathed, stopping as she pushed up.</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you,” Mara laughed, turning and walking into the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some breakfast, hurry up so I can feed the children!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Adora replied, picking up her speed to finish her last 100.</p><p> </p><p>When she finished she dropped back down to the ground, laughing lightly as her children started to wiggle off her with happy giggles. They all scurried quickly to kitchen, getting in their seats as they waited for Mara to bring them their breakfast. Adora finally caught her breath and walked over to the wall, grabbing her weights before she got into a wall sit. Mara just shook her head at her daughter and served the children, rolling her eyes as Adora started doing curl ups.</p><p> </p><p>“You know there’s such a thing as working out <em>too</em> much,” Mara laughed, walking over and standing in front of Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea well, I needa get back in shape,” Adora breathed, continuing to curl the weights in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora you <em>are</em> in shape, this is just excessive!” Mara disagreed, shaking her head at her daughter. Adora stopped doing her curl ups and looked down at the floor, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn’t start to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to be prepared. I need to get Catra back,” she whispered, trying her best to not start crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I know cupcake, but overworking yourself isn’t going to help anyone. You need to take a day off, give your body time to breathe and relax,” she said softly, stroking a strand of hair away from Adora’s sweaty forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I will mom. Right after I finish this last set. I promise,” she smiled, opening her eyes back up to look at her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Mara blew out a breath and smiled back, walking over to where Carter was and picking him up. He was growing bigger with each passing day, along with his appetite. He was eating almost every other hour, practically sucking Adora dry each and every time. As Mara walked past Adora with Carter in her arms, Adora and Carter made eye contact. Carter started to cry, indicating that he wanted to be fed, which he already was right before Adora started working out. She blew out a breath and stopped her workout, shaking her head at her hungry baby.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re a spoiled stubborn brat just like your mama, right?” Adora smiled, laughing as Carter stopped crying as soon as he was in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Adora wiped the sweat off her body with a wet wipe and then went to the living room, sitting down with Carter as she got ready to breast feed him. As soon as she presented it to him he pounced on it, nuzzling happily up to his sweaty mother. She shook her head at her baby, reaching for her phone carefully as she continued to breast feed him. She quick looked through her notifications, ignoring everyone’s but the one’s from Bow and Dr. Netossa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bow: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Hey Adora, just checking in to see how you’re doing! I finished completing the map and even put in a live sensor for it that’ll track enemy targets with a red dot. It can track our people too, giving us a yellow dot. I was able to mark Catra with a blue one, so we know where she is once I rescan the map to the warehouse when we get there. Hang in there! We’ll get her back!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora smiled at the message, remaining forever grateful to her friends for everything they were doing to help her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adora:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> That’s great Bow! Thank you again for doing all of this. I know it’s incredibly time consuming and I’m sure you’d rather be spending time with Glimmer and the kids, but I can’t thank you enough.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She scrolled to Dr. Netossa’s and paused, rereading the message over and over again as she couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dr. Netossa:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Hey Adora! Good news! We were able to create a counter drug for the pathogen using its biological framework as a carrier! We used the pathogen and rewired it, creating a blank pathogen that has the same mutative properties as the original just without the dangerous characteristics that cause the brainwashing and all that other crazy mess! We’re gonna run a couple more tests to make sure we got it just right, but I think we’ve got it! Who knew the answer was right in front of us this entire time! Call me if you need anything!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora practically screamed with joy, covering her mouth as she looked back down at her sleeping baby still attached to her chest. She sent a quick reply and then got up, putting Carter in his bassinet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Adora:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Omg that’s amazing! I’m so happy to hear that! I’m gonna let Bow know so we can prepare to get moving earlier with getting Catra back. Thank you guys so much again! I don’t know what I’d do without either of you!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora called Bow and told him the good news, giving him the new plan that they were gonna be moving in a bit earlier than they had originally planned. Once she got off the phone with him, she told Mara the plan, pleading to her that she was okay enough to go along for the mission. Knowing Mara couldn’t say anything to change her daughter’s mind, she finally relented, making Adora promise that she would come back okay. Adora reassured her over and over again, promising her that her AND Catra would be coming back okay. They had arranged for Mara to take the children to a safe location, where not even Adora knew where they were going. Scorpia was joining in on the mission, leaving an extremely pregnant Perfuma and Magnolia to go along with Mara. Glimmer insisted she joined too, but Bow being Bow, wasn’t about to let his princess go along for it. Especially after what happened the last time, he wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p> </p><p>2 days later, the team was ready to infiltrate the Hive and get Catra back. The practical army Mara had gotten for them, was more than enough to take over the Hive, outnumbering each of their men 8:1. Adora, Bow and Scorpia were leading the troop, armed heavily with guns and armor, just in case things got a little outta hand. Even though Catra had taught Adora how to use a gun before, she thought she needed to be retrained just to make sure she got everything just right. Everything needed to be perfect, there was no room for error, especially with this mission. As they made it to the checkpoint where they were to get out and creep to the warehouse, Bow scanned the area with his tracker just to make sure there were no suspicious people hanging around that weren’t supposed to be there. When he found nothing, he motioned for everyone to get into their positions, sneaking carefully towards the Hive’s warehouse. Bow gave the signal for the snipers they had to take out the men in the watch towers and balconies, dropping them quietly with the high tech silencers Bow had helped Mara’s tech team create. Once they were all down, Bow motioned everyone forward, running quickly to the doors. Scorpia and another man set up the C-4 on the large doors, making sure everyone was clear before they detonated them. The door blew off the hinges and a couple of the men threw in flash bangs, blinding the enemies as they tried to run towards the explosion. Bow did one last scan and got the location of each enemy, sending the map to everyone’s helmet that was programmed to view a digital version of it on their goggles. They moved swiftly through the warehouse, taking down man after man. Some of the ally soldiers were hit by bullets, but not causing casualties like they were doing to their enemies. Bow did another scan and sent it out to the troop, highlighting the blue dot that was their objective. Bow, Scorpia and Adora broke off from the rest of the team, making their own way towards the blue dot. They got to a large set of doors and pressed up against the walls of it, doing one last scan to see what was behind it. Bow’s brow raised as he saw what was in the room, the one blue dot that was Catra and another red dot, being the only two inside the large room. Scorpia set up the C-4 on the door and blew it up, throwing in a flash bang as they prepared to enter. As soon as they entered the room, they were each met with a heavy foot to the chest, knocking them all down one by one as they rolled away from the attacker. As the smoke cleared, they all realized who it was that attacked them, realizing that the person was not even phased by the flash bang.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora whispered, staring at her wife that was looking back at the three with a blank robotic expression, eyes that gleamed that disgusting lime green color Adora hated with every fiber of her being.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, you must be Adora,” an ominous voice said, staring directly at Adora as he sat in his large chair at the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done to my wife?!” she snarled, readying her gun to take out the man sitting so comfortably in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, what ever do you mean? I have done nothing to her. It was you that has done something to her. Everything to her,” he smiled, standing up to walk around his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?!” she snapped, eyes narrowing at the man as he just smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not the one that threw her away after just a couple of simple tests? Abandoning her just like everyone else has done so in her life? Were you not the one that caused her such immense heartbreak? Agony? Pain? Causing her to take her own life?” he smiled, taunting Adora with his grin.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia and Bow flinched at the last part, looking at Adora through the corner of their eyes. They snapped their attention back to the man, fingers on the trigger as they waited patiently for the signal to strike.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I,” Adora stammered, looking back at her wife who was staring at her with nothing in her face or eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, Adora. You took away her life, which I have given it back to her. She is happy here. Finally where she belongs, among the people who are just like her,” he finished, cleaning his glasses with a Kleenex.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my wife! She belongs with me and our family! Our children!” Adora snapped again, tears and anger wading her eyes as she glared back at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want her, then take her. But I must warn you, the dead do not go about freely, especially without a fight,” he replied, laughing menacingly as he snapped his fingers, turning to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he snapped his fingers, Catra dashed like a bolt of lightning towards Bow first, punching him in the jaw and knocking him to the ground instantly. She moved to Scorpia next, kneeing her in the stomach and picking her up with no effort, tossing her to the side like she wasn’t the large woman she has always been. She darted towards Adora next, moving to strike but hesitating for a half a second, causing her to miss her target as Adora was able to move outta the way. Adora noticed the hesitation and her heart began to swell, realizing that her wife was still inside of there, that she knew who Adora was.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra!” she screamed, continuing to dodge each and every one of Catra’s attacks. It was a good thing she had worked out for the past 2 ½ weeks, otherwise she would’ve been tired by now. Catra was unrelentless. “Catra I know you’re in there!” she pleaded, beginning to tear up as her wife continued to attack her. “Baby it’s me, it’s Adora!” she pleaded again, hands shaking as Catra stopped attacking her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra just stood there, staring at her with a blank expression, lime green eyes piercing into Adora’s soul. It was like she was trying to fight something, breathing heavily as she continued to stare at her wife. Adora went to say something again but stopped as Catra turned her attention back to Bow, running over and attacking him next as he tried to stand up. Adora raced over and tackled Catra to the ground, tumbling with her on the ground as Catra tried to get away from her. Catra was much stronger than Adora had last been with her, noticing a new power to the slim woman’s body. Adora locked her arms and legs around Catra, preventing her from moving as she writhed on top of her. They just laid there and breathed each other in, Adora continuing to pin and hold Catra against her. She began to tear up again as Catra’s body relaxed a bit, leaning her head down into Adora’s neck. Adora released her arms a tiny bit on Catra’s back and brought one hand up to her head, gently stroking her hair as they continued to lie there. She let out a sob as she heard Catra purr slightly at the action, kissing her on her head as she prayed that what she was doing was working. That Catra wasn’t too far gone that she could still remember Adora, that she could still remember their love. She began to whisper sweet words into her ear, running her fingers through Catra’s curly hair. She went to release her fully when she felt Catra tense back up, letting out a painful scream as Catra bit down on her neck, causing Adora to release her completely. Catra flipped outta Adora’s grasp and tumbled away, turning back around as she got down into a defensive position. Adora sat up, grabbing her neck where Catra had bit her and bringing her fingers in front of her face, eyes going wide as she saw the blood trickling down them. She looked back up at Catra with tears in her eyes, watching as her wife just stood there, breathing heavily with the same robotic expression on her face. She began to quickly scoot backwards as Catra stalked slowly towards her, teeth baring as she was getting ready to attack her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, pleading one last time with her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra went to attack but tensed up, letting out an agonizing howl as she was met with a strong bolt of electricity. Adora looked over and saw Scorpia standing there, stun gun pointed at Catra as she continued to charge the electrical shock through her best friend’s body. She let a tear roll down her cheek as she watched Catra turn her attention over to her, painfully limping towards her as she continued to shock her. She finally dropped to the ground once Bow shot her with a tranquilizing dart, dropping immediately as it made contact with her. Adora crawled over to her wife, holding her limp body in her arm as she was knocked unconscious. She began to whimper as she looked down at her, tears falling rapidly as she felt a wave of emotions course through her body as she was finally able to hold her wife in her arms. Bow radioed to the rest of the team, letting them all know that they had Catra and it was time to fall back. A set of men met them in the large room, picking Catra up as they moved her out of the warehouse. As Adora followed behind them, she couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Why did Horde Prime give Catra up so easily? Like it didn’t even phase him whether they took her or not? As they made their way to the location where they were to keep Catra and recondition her, Adora continued to overthink about the whole entire mission, the mission that was a lot easier than she had expected.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived to the place where they were to hold Catra, a ways outside the city where they couldn’t be found. They were to keep Catra there until Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella arrived, so they could give her the counter drug to stop this entire thing. They carried Catra’s limp body to the large room, getting ready to set everything up so they could recondition her.</p><p> </p><p>“Strap her down,” one of the men instructed, setting Catra’s limp body in the metal chair bolted to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>One man cuffed her hands to the chair, while another cuffed her feet to it, making sure they were tight enough that she couldn’t escape. They used a heavy belt to strap her arms to the arms of the chair, using another one around her chest to keep her back. They went to put the strap around her head but flinched, body’s shaking as they saw Catra had woken up. She was staring between them all, watching with a zombie like expression as she bounced her eyes around the room. Her lime green eyes trailed across each and every man in the room, moving slowly and stopping once they got on Adora. As they noticed her attention was on Adora, one of the men went to place the strap around her head, regretting it instantly as she quickly sunk her teeth in his hand, biting a huge chunk of flesh from it. He jumped back immediately, screaming in agony at the bloody mess of his hand. Catra spit out the piece of his hand outta her mouth, laughing menacingly as she watched him scream in agony. Adora loved Catra’s laugh, it was her favorite thing to listen to. But as she heard the demonic laugh of her wife, covering over her once joyous and raspy one, she felt a cold shiver run through her, causing her to tear up at the horrid sound.</p><p> </p><p>“You fools, do you really think you can take away the light from me? I have been reborn, living in glory under the light of Prime. Glory be to Prime!” she cackled devilishly, eyeing each of the men carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s stomach flipped at the sound and tone of Catra’s voice. It was no longer her wife’s voice, it was someone else’s, <em>something</em> else’s. Adora started to fume as Catra said that last part, walking up to her and slapping her hard. Catra brought her face back towards Adora and looked up at her, staring at her with a blank expression. Adora’s heart jumped as she saw one of Catra’s irises change color slightly, a slight shade of blue trickling in before it was replaced quickly with the previous lime green hue. Adora thought for a second and then turned towards everyone, looking at them all with a serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone leave. Now,” she stated bluntly, eyeing them carefully, daring them to argue with her. Everyone left the room, some extremely quick, others reluctantly as they had direct orders from Mara herself to protect Adora at all costs. She turned her head towards Bow and Scorpia, giving them a soft and pleading smile as they just stood there. “Please. I know she’s in there, I wanna try something.”</p><p> </p><p>They looked back at Catra who was still staring at Adora and then back at Adora, giving her a slight nod and then heading to leave too.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be right outside the door,” Bow said, narrowing his eyes at Catra who hadn’t moved.</p><p> </p><p>Adora gave them another soft smile and then turned back towards Catra, eyeing her carefully as Catra did the same. When she heard the door click shut, she blew out the breath she was holding, slowly walking over to Catra and standing close to her. Catra just stared up at Adora, not moving at all as her wife stood before her. Adora slowly moved her hand towards Catra’s flinching back slightly as she saw Catra’s hand tense up. She slowly moved it back down, stroking the top of Catra’s hand lightly with her finger. Tears began to form in her eyes as Catra’s hand relaxed, letting a tear roll down her cheek as Catra let out a small but noticeable purr.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re in there, baby,” Adora whispered, using her other hand to stroke Catra’s other hand as well. “Please come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s eyes flickered back and forth between Adora’s, like she was trying to fight her way outta it. Fight her way back to her. Adora took off her chest armor and slowly straddled Catra’s lap, leaning back a bit as she was scared that she would bite her again. She trailed her hand up to Catra’s face, hands shaking as she slowly trailed her fingers towards her cheek. She gently cupped Catra’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb, covering her mouth with her other hand as Catra leaned into the contact slightly. Her heart jumped as Catra’s iris trickled a yellow color through it, reaching her other hand over to cup the other side of Catra’s cheek. She thought of an idea and took a deep breath, breathing it out as she slowly leaned in, not breaking eye contact as she went to kiss her. She placed a light kiss on her lips, slowly placing another one as she stared into Catra’s eyes, waiting for any slight change of color as she did so. She hadn’t kissed Catra in what felt like months, even years. The softness of her lips were the same, it was just the passion of her wife that was missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to me,” Adora whispered into her lips, planting kiss after kiss on her lips as she held onto her cheeks, still staring into her wife’s eyes as she waited for any sense of change.</p><p> </p><p>She continued to kiss Catra lightly, watching her carefully as she did so. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt Catra kiss her back slightly, pulling her in closer so she could deepen it. She closed her eyes as she deepened it, letting her tears fall as Catra kissed her back fully, purring loudly as they continued. Adora was so incredibly happy right now, losing herself in her first passionate kiss she’s had with her wife in what felt like ages. She was relishing in it, savoring every moment of it as they continued to make out. It was as if this past month never happened. Like Catra’s body wasn’t taken over and she had always been here, just not with her. Adora wrapped her fingers in Catra’s hair, pulling her closer as they kissed passionately. She opened her eyes slightly, heart overfilling with love as Catra’s irises were half way replaced with her once azure and amber eyes, slowly seeping over the lime green hue. She closed her eyes again and kissed her harder, moaning as Catra slipped her tongue inside her mouth, moving swiftly inside like she had always done during these times. Adora wanted to be closer to Catra, wanted Catra to be closer to her. She need her wife to touch her, to feel her so she could fully see that she was there. She slowly trailed her hand back to one of the cuffs on Catra’s hands, uncuffing it and moving towards her arm strap next. She pulled back slightly to look at Catra, breathing heavily as her wife did the same. She removed the strap and cuffs on her other arm and hand, slowly removing the strap from her chest next as she watched Catra with careful eyes. She waited to see a change in Catra’s eyes, waiting for the lime green color to return. But when there was none, she ripped the strap off and reclaimed their kiss, whimpering softly as Catra slowly wrapped her hands around Adora’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora moaned into her lips, entire body shaking as Catra ran her hands around her body.</p><p> </p><p>She felt like she had finally gotten through to her wife, finally got her outta her brainwash. That was until she heard the door open up, eyes going wide as she whipped her head back around to see who it was. One of the soldiers accidentally walked in on them, coming into check up on them. Adora snapped her head back towards Catra, eyes widening even more as Catra was staring at the man, irises slowly regaining that lime green color Adora hated so much. Adora went to yell at the man to leave but stopped, screaming in pain as Catra dug her nails into Adora’s back, ripping through her flesh as she tore down the length of it. Adora fell backwards off Catra, rolling away as she cried in pain at the stinging sensation in her back. She looked over with tears in her eyes, beginning to whimper as Catra broke outta her ankle cuffs, standing freely as she examined the man in front of her. Several people came rushing in, all pointing their weapons at Catra as they waited to fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” Adora screamed, getting up and standing between the men and Catra. “Lower your weapons!”</p><p> </p><p>“But she—,” one of the men went to argue, regretting it instantly as he heard the vicious and poisonous tone in Adora’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I said lower your fucking weapons! She’s my wife! And I swear to God if any of you shoot her,” she started, whipping out the gun she had on her belt, “I will end you.”</p><p> </p><p>The men just stared at Adora in awe, all slowly lowering their weapons as they saw that they had no other choice. Bow and Scorpia came in last, eyes going wide as they saw the sight in front of them. Adora gave them a sad look and turned towards Catra, hands shaking as she watched her wife return to that evil state she almost had her out of.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Adora whispered, tears falling as Catra turned her attention to her next.</p><p> </p><p>She watched with sad eyes as Catra walked around the chair, turning her back away from them and heading towards the back door of the large room. They all just watched as Catra ran outta it, not understanding why she just left instead of attacking them. Adora dropped to the ground and began to sob as soon as Catra made it outta the door, tears racing down her face as she clenched her chest. She almost had her, almost got to her. And as she thought about it more, she realized why Prime let her go so easily. He knew that Catra would come back. Knew they wouldn’t break her bond to the Hive so they could get her back. Her blood began to boil as she remembered the disturbance she specifically didn’t ask for. She stood up and beelined for the man that caused the disturbance, grabbing his chest vest and slamming him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to disturb us! What the HELL is wrong with you?!” she screamed, eyes blazing with tears and anger, trying her best to not kill him.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I got worried that you weren’t coming out yet! I was just coming in to check up on you guys! I’m sorry Mrs. Juarez!” he practically cried, praying to the heavens that she would spare him.</p><p> </p><p>It took Scorpia and Bow to get her off of him, pulling and holding her back with all their strength as she tried to lunge back at him. Bow motioned for the men to leave, watching them as they all quickly ran outta the room. They didn’t let her go until they heard the door click shut, slowly releasing their grip on her as she held herself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost had her! I almost—,” she went to finish but stopped as she let out a sob instead.</p><p> </p><p>They went to comfort her but stopped, turning their heads and giving a small smile as the doctors slowly made their way through the door. Adora looked up at them with tearful eyes, letting out another sob as she saw that they had arrived. She only needed a few more seconds, just a few more minutes with her wife and she would’ve had her. She wiped her tears and stood up straight, explaining to the doctors what all went down and how Catra reacted to seeing and touching her, how she hesitated in hurting her.</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way!” Dr. Netossa gasped, covering her mouth as her wife looked at her with a ‘watch your language’ look.</p><p> </p><p>“Her eyes were almost clear of the lime green color, eyes reforming their original color as we kissed! I know she’s still in there you guys! I almost had her!” she explained, wincing again as she felt the pain in her back.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Spinnerella slowly walked behind Adora, tears filling her eyes as she saw the state of the wounds on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“She did this to you?” she whispered, moving the shredded shirt up to look at the wounds more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but she didn’t attack me until that stupid soldier came in! I swear you guys, she didn’t wanna hurt me! I know she didn’t! She didn’t even attack once she was free again! She just left! She could’ve attacked us, she could’ve attacked me again! But she didn’t. Because she’s still in there and I think I know how to get her back fully, with the help of the counter drug to get rid of the pathogen completely,” she explained again, wincing as the doctor touched one of the scratches.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well we’ll worry about that once we get you stitched up. Come sit over here,” Dr. Spinnerella instructed, motioning to her wife to go get their medical bag from the car.</p><p> </p><p>As they stitched her up, Adora couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief as she sat there. Before, she didn’t know whether or not she was gonna be able to get Catra back. Whether or not her wife was still in there that they were even gonna be able to try. But as she replayed Catra’s actions and the way she reacted to when they kissed, she knew deep down in her heart that her wife was still in there. That their love was so strong that it was able to break bonds of the pathogen, break bonds to the Hive. She wrapped her fingers around Catra’s wedding ring and brought it up to her lips, giving it a light kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come back for you,” she whispered, letting it fall back down as she made her promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Glory be to Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra POV the night she tries to commit suicide leading all the way up to Adora trying to rescue her. It's a long read, but I hope you guys like it!</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>CATRA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catra woke up in a daze, opening and closing her eyes as she tried to clear her groggy vision. Her body felt heavy, as if something was holding or pressing down on her. When her vision came to, she saw she was in a hospital room, eyes darting around the place as she tried to figure out what happened. She went to get up but stopped, noticing that she was strapped to the bed by her hands. She went to try and break the straps but stopped as she heard the voice of Horde Prime, turning her head towards his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Little Sister,” he said quietly, standing up and walking towards the bed. She just watched him as he sat on the edge of it, staring back at her with his piercing green gaze. “What have you done to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her hands, beginning to cry as everything that she had done came flying back at her at full force. She had just tried to kill herself. End her life because her wife had left her. Without Adora, she was nothing, wanted to be nothing. And as she laid in the hospital bed, crying her eyes out, she realized she was just that.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t live without her,” she whispered, trying to wipe her eyes but unable to, due to the straps.</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Adora?” he asked with an unamused expression, eyeing Catra carefully as she continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She’s the love of my life. My everything. I don’t wanna exist if I don’t have her in my life,” she sniffled, letting out a little whimper at the thought of never being able to see her wife and kids again.</p><p> </p><p>“Dearest Little Sister, you do not need to kill yourself to not exist,” he replied, resting his hand over Catra’s. She looked up at him confused, brow raising as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked, waiting patiently for him to reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I can offer you a way out. A way into the light. To become reborn again, living in the glory under me. You can exist by not existing at all,” he stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vile. Catra eyed it carefully, squinting at the light green sludge inside of it. “This can bring you into the light, Little Sister. All you need to do; is let go.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I ‘let go’?” she asked hesitantly, glancing between him and the small vile.</p><p> </p><p>“Take this drug, and it will give you a new life. A life away from pain, heartache, sorrow. You’ll let go of your past life, let go of the memories within it, let go of your beloved <em>Adora</em>,” he smiled, gazing at her with his light green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t know if I can let her go,” she sniffled, tears reforming in her eyes as she thought about it. Adora meant the world to her, their children meant the world to her. Erasing the life she spent building with them, made her feel horrible. She’d rather be dead than to give them up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it will be hard. But I believe in you, Catra. If I didn’t, I would’ve let you die. Would’ve tossed you aside like the rest of the garbage. I know you can do this, and I know this is the right path for you. All you need to do is accept. Accept your fate, and accept your new life,” he continued to smile, unstrapping her hand and placing the vile in it.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked down at the vile, running it through her fingers. She looked back up at Horde Prime and blew out a breath, nodding her head, tears streaming down her face as she decided to take the substance. She had nothing left to lose, Adora left her, and she was never gonna see her kids again. Her life was over, so why the hell not? She popped open the vile and tossed it back, face twisting as she tasted the green substance. As soon as she swallowed it she felt an intense burning sensation in her chest, followed by a wave of pain piercing through her body. She dropped the vile and looked back up at Prime, pain and fear stricken in her face as she felt another wave of pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You may feel some discomfort at first, but it will soon pass. The more you fight it, the more it hurts. Let go,” he whispered, standing up and moving away from Catra as she began to writhe in pain.</p><p> </p><p>She began to whimper as the pain grew stronger, more intense as the liquid moved through her body. She felt as if she could feel it spreading all over her, slowly seeping through her veins and making its way to her brain. As soon as it hit her head, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, body convulsing as she tried to fight the pain. She began to relax more as it got easier to deal with, being able to let go of everything in her past. She let go of memories of her family, memories of the hurt she dealt with during her adolescence, memories of her and Hordak. But as soon as she got to her memories with Adora, the pain picked back up, ripping through her from the inside out. She started foaming at the mouth as she fought against the pain, fighting to keep her memories of her and Adora. Memories of the first time they met, the first time they made love, and the first time they vowed to be together for the rest of their lives. She convulsed aggressively as she tried to hold on to the memory of Catarina being born, the memories of the twins, and the memory of Razzlyn. She felt the pain pierce through her head, creating a deadly wave of agony through her brain as she tried to keep the last happy memory she had with Adora; the last day they made love, held onto each other, said ‘I love you’. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she finally let go, body beginning to relax as the memories faded, gone forever as she laid in the hospital bed. There was nothing left inside of her, not an ounce of pain, heartache, anguish, love. Just an empty feeling as the memory of her love for her family slowly drifted away. Prime watched her carefully, eyeing her as she just laid there. He went to say something but stopped, smiling proudly as Catra’s eyes shot open, the once cerulean and gold irises now replaced by the lime green hue resembling the drug he had given her. She slowly sat up, blank expression on her face as she looked over at Prime, bowing her head in compliance as he stood in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“What say you, Little Sister. Are you ready to join the light? To bask in the glory of Prime?” he asked, grinning as he heard her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Glory be to Prime,” she said, a voice far different from her own. Replaced by something demonic, possessed by the drug he had given her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra was no longer the woman she had become to be. The woman she became for her wife and her children, even for herself. She was gone, replaced by something beyond this life. Replaced by a soldier of the dead.</p><p> </p><p>That night Catra was brought back to the warehouse and brought into the large room where everyone was waiting for her. They all stood there, eyes resembling her new lime green colored ones, clapping and applauding her for her acceptance of the light. They all chanted ‘Glory be to Prime’ as she walked past, getting down and kneeling to her as they all saw her. Catra walked with a robotic expression, making her way through the crowd with Prime as he led her through them. They got to the center where Prime’s chair was, standing in front of the large crowd of men, kneeling before the two. Prime snapped his fingers, causing all the men to look up at the same time, gazing up at them with their fluorescent green eyes. Catra stood before all of them, gliding her eyes across the large group, waiting patiently for Prime to make his announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“Brothers! I bring to you today, the new addition to our light. The once fallen, forgotten, and abandoned by those that claimed to love her. By those that vowed to protect her. They had cast her aside to the darkness, leaving her for death! She stands here before you, accepting her new life in the light, to be born again, anew, ridden of her past self! What say you Brothers, will we love our new Sister?” he announced loudly, smiling as his underlings replied in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Lord Prime,” they all answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we protect her, accept her, be there for her for who she is?” he asked again, laughing as they all replied again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Lord Prime,” they replied again.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we walk into the light with our Sister?” he asked lastly, placing his hand on Catra’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Lord Prime!” they cheered, all standing in unison as they applauded and chanted ‘Glory be to Prime!’.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back to the Hive, Little Sister. Glory be to Prime,” he said quietly, turning his head to look at Catra. Catra turned her head towards Prime and got down on her knee, bowing to him as she accepted her new life.</p><p> </p><p>“Glory be to Prime,” she replied, bowing her head all the way to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Catra’s training started. Prime made sure Catra was trained the hardest outta all the men, always making sure she was on top of her game. Since she took the drug, her speed, agility, and strength tripled tenfold. She was an indestructible machine, able to plow her way through 30 men without breaking a sweat. Prime watched her with great pride, smiling as he saw her tremendous progress in less than a day of being on the drug. He knew she was the right candidate, the right choice to lead his army of the dead. And as he watched her, moving swiftly between each target, he knew she would do just that. As days passed he grew more and more confident with her connection with the Hive, the bond she was able to form with them as she was no longer restricted by outside things. Adora was the biggest thing that prevented Catra from accepting her fate, and now that she had, he had nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Days had passed and Catra was in charge of a team of men that were to bring in a new shipment of technology. Catra was snapping commands and pointing directions, making sure everyone was supposed to be doing what they were to be doing. One of the men dropped a box, causing the technology inside of it to spill out on the ground, breaking on impact. Before he could even turn his head, Catra pounced at him and punched him, resulting him to hit the ground heavily at the powerful impact. He had been punched by Catra before, but this time it felt like he got a truck to the face. He cowered under her as she stood over him, snarling at him with piercing green eyes. Before she could hit him again her ears perked up as she heard a painful scream, followed by a familiar yet distant voice. She quickly snapped her head towards the direction of the disturbance, slowly jogging towards that way. When she saw three people sprinting away from where she heard the noise, she picked up her pace, dashing into a full sprint as she chased after them.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra’s coming for us! Sh—she’s coming!” a woman cried, running faster as she saw Catra almost a quarter of the way behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Something shifted inside of Catra as she heard the voice, a sweet feeling trickled in the back of her mind. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling, running and jumping on top of the car as it started to peel off. She slammed her fist into the window, causing it to crack on impact. She went to hit it again but was flung off the top of the car, flying and landing in front of it with a heavy thud. The impact of hitting the ground caused Catra’s shoulder to pop outta place, leg scraped and bruising internally as she picked herself up. At any given time, that would’ve hurt like the hell, but Catra, no longer the same Catra, shook it off instantly, containing that same robotic expression as she slowly popped her shoulder back into place. Catra saw a familiar face in the car, eyes piercing through the window as she looked at the woman. She felt like she’s seen her before, like she’s known her for years. As she tried to figure out where she’s seen this woman before, she started limping towards the car, picking up her pace as the face became clear as day of who it belonged to. <em>‘Adora,’</em> a hushed voice rang through her ears, causing a slight shift in her demeanor as she remembered who this woman was for a brief second. She had seen her in her dreams; laughing, smiling, looking at her with the most loving expression she’s ever known. Her vision and mind started to clear a bit as she started to remember the face more, eyes beginning to water as she felt emotions come pouring inside of her. She went to call to her but stopped as the car reversed quickly and then drifted around, peeling off down the street. As soon as she could no longer see that beautiful face, her vision and mind blurred, replaced with that empty feeling she was used to having since she could remember.</p><p> </p><p>She walked back to the warehouse, picking up her pace so she could get back to getting the shipment processed. As soon as she was done, she made her way back to Prime, bowing lowly to him as she made it in front of him. She looked up at him and flinched a bit, not understanding why he was looking at her the way he was. She went to speak but flinched again as he interrupted her, tapping his finger on the arm of his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard we had a disturbance?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but as soon as I got to it they got away,” she replied, lying about the woman she saw. She didn’t know why she was lying, but she felt like she had to, needed to.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see them?” he asked again, continuing to eye her through his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Lorde Prime. I did not,” she lied again, trying to strengthen herself so he would believe her. She silently blew out a breath as he did, nodding his head at her for her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>She left the large room and went to her private room, showering to wash off the excessive sweat on her body. As she got ready for bed, images of the woman kept flashing in her mind, causing her to wince every so often as the pathogen tried to reclaim her brain. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then got into bed, letting out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As she slept, images of the woman continued to race through her mind, some distorted others becoming clear as day. The woman called her name in the most sweetest tone she has ever heard, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin as she slept. <em>‘Catra,’</em> the voice called in a tone so unbelievably tantalizing. Catra couldn’t tell where this woman came from, or come to know why she felt so good while she called for her. But as she continued to sleep, whimpering softly as the woman kissed her in her dreams, she was starting to remember who she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” she called in her sleep, eyes shooting wide open as she started to remember the woman more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart rate picked up and tears started to form in her eyes, vision and mind beginning to clear again as the memory of the woman started to become more apparent. Her head was struck with a heavy blow as she fully remembered who she was, starting to seize again as the memories flashed rapidly in her mind. The pathogen was fighting her memories, attacking the parts of her brain that were filled with Adora, filled with her family, filled with love. Prime and a group of men busted through the door, hearing Catra scream as she continued to convulse on her bed. She started to relax a bit more as the memories faded again, peeking her eyes over at Prime as she bared her teeth, trying her best to fight the pain she felt inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Little Sister, what have you done?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to her as her body continued to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Help. Me,” she breathed through bared teeth, eyes rolling in the back of her head as the memories came back, causing the pathogen to fight them again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can help you but, I need your full loyalty. This cannot happen again,” he instructed, snapping his fingers. A man placed a vile in his hand, holding that same green substance he gave to Catra at the hospital. “Will you come back into the light with us, Little Sister?” he asked, eyeing Catra carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Catra couldn’t manage a word, nodding her head furiously as she waited for the pain to pass. Prime lifted her head slightly and poured the liquid from the vile into Catra’s mouth, placing her head back down on the pillow as she swallowed it. Her body soon began to stop shaking, body going completely lax as the drug worked through her, much powerful this time as it was a second dose. He had never given someone a second dose before, never having to because the person’s will to leave the Hive was never this strong because the person had nothing or no one to go back to. But Catra was different from them all, she had a family, children, a wife. But as he gave her the second dose, he knew for a fact that it would work, and he would make sure it did. Catra slowly sat up from the pillow, face completely blank as she held that same robotic expression everyone had. Her eyes were much brighter than they were before, reflecting across the room as she stared ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“What say you, Little Sister?” Prime asked, eyeing Catra carefully as she sat in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Glory be to Prime,” she replied, voice completely changed as a stronger force had taken over her. Prime smiled with pride, laughing menacingly as he left his greatest asset to sleep for the night.</p><p> </p><p>For the next two weeks, Prime drilled Catra; mentioning Adora, their children and even showing pictures. He examined her carefully as he presented the pictures of his wife to her, smiling proudly as he watched Catra not even flinch at the images. He even played a recording of her voice, laughing loudly as Catra remained the same. Eyes still that same lime green color, shining brightly than ever before. Prime briefed the men and Catra on the possibility of an attack on their Hive, letting them know to kill immediately. He turned to Catra and squeezed her shoulder, whispering something in her ear before letting her leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not disappoint me, Little Sister,” he whispered, eyeing her carefully as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>That night Catra had no dreams, just like the days before then. She couldn’t understand what Prime meant about his words, not being able to remember when she had disappointed him. And as she thought about it more, she came to realize she wasn’t able to remember a lot of things. Like where she came from, who she really was, why was she there? She knew she was a part of the Hive, but why? As she continued to let her mind race, she slowly drifted off to sleep, having another dreamless sleep. The next morning she woke up and started training, waking well before everyone else in the Hive, even Prime. Prime just watched her again with pride, grinning his devilish grin as he watched his greatest creation work herself until she was perfection. The day went on and everything seemed like normal; the men were all training, continuing to be on look out around the warehouse, and continuing to do the same things they’ve always been doing. The night came around and it was still as peaceful as ever, no one was on high alert, all continuing their training like they’ve been doing all day long. That was until they heard a loud bang, causing the entire warehouse to shake. Catra sprinted from her room, bolting towards the large room to get to where she had heard it from. As she made it to the large room, she had only seen Prime sitting there, sitting peacefully as he meditated. She turned her head towards the large doors on the opposite side of the room, getting ready to sprint towards them as she heard gunshots. She stopped when Prime raised his hand to her, motioning for her to come to him. She slowly walked over and bowed lowly to him, waiting for his orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight will be your greatest test yet, Little Sister. As I said before and I say again now, do not disappoint me,” he stated, eyeing her carefully as she slowly lifted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lorde Prime,” she replied, standing up and preparing herself for whatever it was that was coming for them.</p><p> </p><p>They waited patiently for the door to be breached, sitting in a calmness that would have even made monks stir. As Catra heard footsteps approaching the doors, she moved herself into position, ready to attack whoever came through. A loud bang collapsed the entire door, causing it to fly off its hinges. A flash bang was tossed in, creating a bright blinding light throughout the room. Catra stared at the flash, eyes blurring slightly and then clearing again as the effects of the flash dissipated quickly. As she heard the people enter, she quickly pounced forward, kicking each person in the chest as they made their way in. She rolled backwards, standing tall as she waited for the rest of the smoke to clear, allowing herself to see who the disturbance was caused by.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” a woman whispered, staring at her as she looked between the three intruders with her same blank expression she always had.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, you must be Adora,” Prime stated as he sat in his large chair at the center of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked back over at the woman that was called ‘Adora’, studying her carefully as she watched her stand there. Catra didn’t know why Prime had drilled this woman into her head so much, not understanding the cause for his actions. But as she stared at the woman, yet again, she felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done to my wife?!” the woman snarled, readying her gun in Prime’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Catra flinched at her words, looking back over at the woman called ‘Adora’ briefly as she heard the word ‘wife’ escape from her mouth. Why was she saying this? Who is she talking about?</p><p> </p><p>“Why, what ever do you mean? I have done nothing to her. It was you that has done something to her. Everything to her,” he smiled, standing up to walk around his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?!” she snapped, eyes narrowing at the man as he just smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not the one that threw her away after just a couple of simple tests? Abandoning her just like everyone else has done so in her life? Were you not the one that caused her such immense heartbreak? Agony? Pain? Causing her to take her own life?” he smiled, taunting the woman with his grin.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s mind raced at his words, trying to think about what he was talking about. <em>Who</em> he was talking about. And as the woman started to stammer, tears filling the rims of her eyes as she looked back over at her, she knew exactly who they were talking about. But why couldn’t she remember anything about her? Why couldn’t she remember ‘Adora’? Catra continued to stare at her with the same blank expression, nothing on her face and nothing in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, Adora. You took away her life, which I have given it back to her. She is happy here. Finally where she belongs, among the people who are just like her,” he finished, cleaning his glasses with a Kleenex.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my wife! She belongs with me and our family! Our children!” the woman snapped again, tears and anger wading her eyes as she glared back at the man.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the woman say those words. <em>‘Family’</em> <em>‘Children</em>’. She had a life? A wife and children? Why couldn’t she remember? Why couldn’t she see them? She tried to clear her thoughts, remembering Prime’s words about disappointing him. She couldn’t allow this woman to taint her mind, creating mind games for her in hopes to trick her. She had to stay strong and stay loyal to the Hive.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want her, then take her. But I must warn you, the dead do not go about freely, especially without a fight,” he replied, laughing menacingly as he snapped his fingers, turning to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Catra heard him snap his fingers, she darted at the man, punching him in the jaw with all her strength as he went flying to the ground. She moved quickly to the larger woman next, kneeing her in the stomach and swiveling around her, picking her up and tossing her to the side. She was a big woman, but not big enough for Catra. Nothing was, no one was. She darted towards the woman named ‘Adora’ next, eyes flickering briefly when a fuzzy memory played in her mind. She hesitated slightly, causing her to miss her target as the woman moved outta the way. Catra didn’t know what that was, moving back towards the woman and continuing to strike. But the woman was fast, dipping and dodging almost every one of her blows.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra!” she screamed, continuing to move around Catra’s attacks. But Catra kept going, getting more confused as to why this woman called her name so desperately, as if her life depended on it. “Catra I know you’re in there!” she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as Catra continued to attack. Why was this woman’s voice so familiar? Like she’s heard it before? Calling for her in a distant memory? Catra tried to remain focused, picking up her attacks as she tried to remain in her right state of mind. But as she heard the woman’s next words, she froze, halting her attack as the familiar sweet tone of her voice played in her mind. “Baby it’s me, it’s Adora!”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Where have I heard this before? Why does she sound so familiar? Who is this woman? Where have I seen those eyes? And why does she call me by that?’</em> thoughts like these raced through Catra’s mind, eyes flickering all over the blue eyed woman as she replayed her words in her mind. Another memory flashed briefly in her mind, causing her to breathe heavily as she tried to fight whatever feeling was slowly creeping back up inside of her. The woman went to say something to her but Catra turned her attention towards the man that was trying to stand up, pouncing back towards him to attack. She almost got to him when she was tackled to the ground, tumbling with the woman as Catra tried to get away from her. Catra didn’t realize how strong this woman was as she tried to get outta her grasp, writhing wildly as she felt the woman lock her arms and legs around her body. Catra stopped moving as she breathed in the woman’s scent, body going completely lax as she inhaled that sweet yet familiar smell. <em>‘Where have I smelled this before? And why is it so calming?’</em> she internalized, dropping her head into the woman’s neck as she continued to breathe her in. She felt the woman release her grip on her arms, bringing her hand up and beginning to stroke the back of her head. The woman’s touch was so soft, so calming, causing Catra to let out a tiny purr as she continued to stroke her head. She has never felt something like this before, never been shown this kind of love. But as the woman continued to stroke her head, letting out a small sob as she whispered sweet words into her ear, Catra felt like she’s been here before.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Catra, I love you baby. I’m here, okay? I’m gonna bring you home, you’re coming home, okay? I love you,” she whispered, continuing to run her fingers through Catra’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Catra almost got lost in the woman’s touch, almost got lost in the woman’s loving words. But as she heard a voice in the back of her mind, overpowering the voice of the woman’s below her, her body tensed back up. <em>‘Do not disappoint me’</em> the voice stated, practically erasing whatever feeling she was feeling at that moment and reclaiming her mind. Catra regained her state of mind and bit down on the woman’s neck, tumbling away from her and getting into a defensive position as she let out a loud piercing scream. The woman just looked up at Catra with a shocked expression, bringing her fingers over the bloody wound Catra just made and watching the blood trickle down her fingers. Catra didn’t know why this woman was able to make her feel these things, didn’t know why she was able to feel anything at all. And as she stared at this woman, breathing heavily as her anger began to rise, she knew what she had to do. She knew she couldn’t disappoint Prime. There was a reason he had drilled her on this woman, and the only reason she could think of was because she was a great threat to the Hive, to the glory of Prime. She began to stalk towards the woman as she scooted backwards, trying to get away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” the woman whimpered, pleading to Catra with her eyes to listen to her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra went to attack but tensed up, letting out a tortuous howl as she was met with a strong bolt of electricity. Catra dragged her head towards the source of the electricity, beginning to limp towards the large woman as she had tears in her eyes. She felt a slight sting in her back, causing her to collapse immediately at the impact. Catra didn’t know what happened next, didn’t know what was going to happen. All she knew was that she had to do what was necessary for the Hive. Do what was necessary for the glory of Prime.</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours had passed and Catra finally woke up, eyes snapping open as she felt herself being strapped to a metal chair. She trailed her eyes around each of the men, eyeing them carefully as they all stared at her with fear in their eyes. All of them but one, the same blue eyed woman she had problems with back at the warehouse. The same woman that caused her to feel intense things for the first time in—. She stared at her as she thought about her answer, she had no clue how long she hasn’t been able to feel anything. Knowing nothing but emptiness and the feeling of being numb. One of the men made a calculated mistake, thinking Catra had her full attention on the woman in front of her. As he moved to place the strap on her head, she quickly bit down on his hand, tearing the flesh from it and smiling devilishly as she watched him scream in agony. She spit out the piece of the man’s hand and laughed menacingly, watching him as he writhed in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You fools, do you really think you can take away the light from me? I have been reborn, living in glory under the light of Prime. Glory be to Prime!” she cackled devilishly, eyeing each of the men carefully.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she said those last set of words she was met with a hard smack, causing her to be stunned for a moment. She slowly brought her face back towards the source of the hit, blank expression plastering her face as she saw it was the woman named ‘Adora’ who had hit her. Another image flashed in her mind, causing Catra’s vision to clear for a half a second, being reclaimed by the blur once the image faded.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone leave. Now,” the woman stated bluntly, staring at the rest of the people in the room. Most of the people left with no question, others were hesitant to leave, but leaving soon after. All but the two people from before left the room, standing there eyeing Catra and the woman carefully. “Please. I know she’s in there, I wanna try something.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra turned her attention back to the woman, not knowing what she was planning. <em>‘What did she mean ‘I know she’s in there’? Who is she talking about?'</em> she internalized, continuing to stare at the woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be right outside the door,” the man said, leaving the room and closing it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned her attention back to Catra, eyeing her carefully as Catra did the same. When the door clicked shut, she blew out a breath, slowly walking over to Catra and standing close to her. <em>‘Foolish woman, did she not just see what I did to that man?’</em> Catra internalized, continuing to stare up at the woman. Catra examined the woman’s face, realizing the entire time they’ve been in contact, she has never shown an ounce of fear, just love and adoration. She felt the woman reach her hand down towards hers, causing her to tense up at the unfamiliar gesture. The woman slowly moved it back down again, stroking the top of Catra’s hand lightly with her finger. There was something familiar about this simple touch, something that made Catra’s heart start to skip a beat. She let out a small purr, trying to hold it back as she relished in the woman’s foreign yet common touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re in there, baby,” the woman whispered, using her other hand to stroke Catra’s other hand as well. “Please come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s eyes flickered back and forth between the woman’s, beginning to feel a wave of emotions as she heard those four little words she could’ve sworn she heard before. <em>‘Come back to me’</em>. Where has she heard that before? Why did it feel so good to hear it? What’s going on? Thoughts began to race through her mind, eyes racing between Adora’s as she saw images, dreams and memories starting to play before her. She watched as the woman removed her chest armor, slowly getting closer and straddling Catra’s lap. The woman slowly trailed her hand up to Catra’s cheek, cupping it gently as she began to stroke her finger across it. Catra calmed slightly at the touch, leaning in just a little to feel it a bit more. She didn’t know why it felt so good, or even why she was feeling these things right now. But as the woman continued to stroke her cheek with her thumb, Catra’s vision slowly cleared up, allowing her to see the woman in a new light, in a new way. It wasn’t until the woman cupped her other cheek with her other hand, taking a deep breath and blowing it out as she slowly leaned in, continuing to stare back at Catra as she kissed her on the lips ever so softly, that allowed Catra to feel everything so intensely. Catra’s heart stopped as the woman continued to place light kisses on her lips, staring into her eyes as if she was looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to me,” the woman whispered into her lips, still staring into her eyes as she continued to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>As the woman said those words again, Catra felt her vision clear more, beginning to remember where she had felt the softness of those lips from. She lightly kissed her back, trying to see if it would jog her memory more. And as the woman pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, it jogged everything back for her. Catra kissed her back fully, purring loudly as she relished in that familiar kiss she had always loved, but didn’t know how she came to. The woman wrapped her fingers in Catra’s hair, pulling her even closer as they continued to kiss passionately. The feeling of that gesture made Catra’s heart burst, vision and mind clearing more and more as she kissed her back. Catra felt amazing, felt like had been doing this for years, but somehow missing the feeling of it. The woman kissed her harder, moaning softly as Catra slipped her tongue inside of her mouth, moving swiftly around like it was instinct. It was as if Catra’s body remembered this woman, remembered these actions, but it was Catra herself, her mind that couldn’t remember. And as they continued to make out, the memories and images she had with this woman came shooting back, causing Catra to feel everything she had pent up for the past—however long. She felt the woman trail her hand back and uncuff one of her hands, removing the strap from around her arm next. She pulled back slightly and looked at Catra, breathing heavily as she eyed her with careful eyes. She removed the cuff and straps from the other side, moving to remove the strap on her chest next but stopping, looking into Catra’s eyes as if she was waiting for something. When she couldn’t find whatever it was that she was looking for, she ripped off the strap quickly and reclaimed their kiss. Catra’s heart burst again as she slowly wrapped her hands around the woman’s back, eyes beginning to water as she could finally remember where she felt this woman before.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” the woman moaned into her lips, entire body shaking as Catra ran her hands around her body.</p><p> </p><p>Catra remembered this woman, remembered her body, her lips, her voice, her love. It was the woman she had fallen in love with so many years ago. The woman she had vowed to love for the rest of her life. The woman she built and made a life with, with their children. Catra remembered the last time she saw Adora was when she was pregnant, pulling her closer as she tried her best to remember everything about her, trying to relish in the feeling of her wife. But as soon as the door opened, and their kiss broke, Catra turned her attention towards the man that interrupted him, vision and mind slowly beginning to blur as the memories, the images, the feelings started to fade. Catra went back to her blank state of mind, remembering her leader’s words in her mind as she continued to stare at the man. <em>‘Do not disappoint me’</em> the voice whispered, causing Catra to dig her nails into the woman’s back and clawing down on her flesh. The woman fell backwards off her lap, allowing Catra to break outta her ankle shackles and standing freely. She examined the man in front of her, eyeing him carefully as she waited to attack. She went to attack but stopped as several more men came running in, all pointing assault rifles at her as they waited to fire. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the woman she had just hurt get up and stand between them, blocking the men from shooting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” the woman screamed, “lower your weapons!”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Why is she protecting me? I just hurt her yet she stands in front of me against her own men as they stand ready to fire?’</em> she thought to herself, going to attack again but stopping once she heard the woman’s words next.</p><p> </p><p>“But she—,” one of the men went to argue, face going pale as he heard the poison and viscousness of the woman’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I said lower your fucking weapons! She’s my wife! And I swear to God if any of you shoot her,” she started, whipping out the gun she had on her belt, “I will end you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra stared at the woman with a blank expression, heart racing again as she heard her say ‘she’s my wife’. Her vision started to clear again, but quickly blurred as soon as the two previous people she had fought before came running in, staring in awe as they watched the woman pointing her gun at their team.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” the woman whispered, causing Catra to turn her attention towards her as she looked back at her.</p><p> </p><p>She started to panic a little at her words, feelings beginning to form and fade as she replayed the words in her mind. She turned away, heading towards the doors at the back of the room and running outta them. She sprinted with all her energy as she ran away from the place, trying her best to get away from the feelings she had felt as the woman said those words. Images and memories began to flood her mind, causing her to drop to the ground as the pathogen tried to fight them away. She bared her teeth, breathing heavily as she clenched her head as the memories and images came flying back.</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUTTA MY HEAD!” she screamed, clawing at her hair as the memories took over.</p><p> </p><p>She collapsed completely, body going limp as the memories played clearly in her mind, eyes falling shut as she finally let it happen. Flashbacks of the woman called ‘Adora’ played in her mind; images of them laughing, crying, holding each other, and making fun. Images of a beach, an intimate moment in a tub, followed by a wedding ring. The sounds of wedding bells, babies cooing, children running around and screaming excitedly. An image of the woman, Catra, and 4 children played in her mind, freezing there as she continued to be unconscious. The children looked just like her, although they didn’t have the lime green eyes she had, some were blue, while others were hazel. Catra slowly opened her eyes, vision clearing as she remembered the people in the image.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” she whispered, beginning to tear up as she thought about her wife. “Catarina, Mira, Finn, Razzlyn,” she cried, tears streaming down her face as she remembered her children. How could she forget? What happened that caused her to lose her family? As she remembered the image more clearly, she noticed Adora was pregnant, and as she tried to think about her when she just saw her, she wasn’t anymore. “She had the baby?” she whispered quietly, tears beginning to fall more at the thought of not being there for her as she had the baby. It was the first time she wasn’t there, crying hysterically as she thought about how scared Adora probably was, having to go through this labor alone. “Adora!” she screamed, standing up and going to run to her, body collapsing again as the pathogen took back over. She convulsed on the ground, body shaking as she tried to fight it. She was so tired of fighting, so tired of this never ending battle. Her body finally stopped shaking, body going limp as she continued to lay alone in the middle of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed and Catra woke up, sitting straight up and not remembering a thing. She slowly stood up and wiped herself off, eyes darting around her as she tried to take in her surroundings. She didn’t know where she was, and she didn’t know how she got there. All she knew was that she needed to get back to the Hive, get back to Prime. She slowly made her way back to the Hive, limping as she made her way. She arrived at dawn, limping through the large warehouse and stepping over her fallen Brothers. She slowly made her way to the large area, stumbling as she had finally made it. She got down on her knees, bowing lowly to the man before her, body shaking from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Little Sister,” the man said, eyeing his underling carefully. “What say you?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly lifted her head, gazing into the eyes of the man that she would follow to her death, eyes glowing a lime green color as hers did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Glory be to Prime,” she said, using that same foreign voice she never knew she had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Memories: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora POV as she goes through her phone and looks at old memories of her, Catra and their family. I'm so sorry if you start crying because I was crying while I was writing it!</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>ADORA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mama! Mama where are you!” Finn called, searching around the room to find his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come find me!” Catra laughed, trying her best to stay hidden in her hiding place.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mama I hear you! Where are you!” Mira asked, looking with her brother and sisters for Catra.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I found her!” Catarina giggled, crawling on the bed and jumping on the large pile of pillows at the head of the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ooh! You got me!” Catra laughed, unraveling herself from the mountains of pillows she was under and smiling at her children.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mama!” the twins beamed, crawling on the bed and jumping on top of Catra.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You guys are good at this game! How’d you find me so fast!” Catra asked, smiling as her children all giggled with excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re marines, it’s our job!” Catarina laughed, poking Catra in the middle of her forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“OORAH!” the twins bellowed, earning a tiny squeal from Razzlyn as she agreed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“OORAH!” Catra bellowed back, wrapping all of the kids into a giant bear hug as they all screamed and giggled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora smiled fondly as she watched the video, remembering that day so vividly. A lot of things happened that day. Catra got a promotion, Catarina lost her first tooth, and the twins were finally done potty training. She smiled at the memory, letting a tear stroll down her face as she swiped to the next video.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Turn your face towards the sun. Let the shadows fall behind you. Don't look back, just carry on. And the shadows will never find you,” Catra, Mira, Finn, and Catarina sang as they watched the movie Home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra usually didn’t like singing along to the movies the children watched, she always thought they were too dramatic these days. She occasionally sang ‘Let it Go’ from the movie Frozen, but that was only because Catarina begged her with her puppy dog eyes to do so. And the only reason she was singing the song ‘Towards the Sun’ from the movie Home was because, you guessed it, Rihanna was in the movie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lost in the rock and roll. Got lost in a promise of a love I never know. Shadows chase me far from home. I remember when my heart was filled with gold. And you know I've been burned, I've been burned, I've been burned. You've seen me lose control. It's not worth, it's not worth, it's not worth, my soul,” Catra sang, dancing with the children as they all giggled at their mother’s beautiful singing voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Turn your face towards the sun. Let the shadows fall behind you. Don't look back, just carry on. And the shadows will never find you,” they all sang together, twirling and giggling as the movie played on.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Lost my faith and trust. You and I know gold don't turn to rust. I still swear that we can reign, like the kings and queens of better yesterdays. Don't you know I've been burned, I've been burned, I've been burned. You've seen me lose control. It's not worth, it's not worth, it's not worth, my soul!” Catra sang again, smiling as her children cheered at her flawless solo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Turn your face towards the sun. Let the shadows fall behind you. Don't look back, just carry on. And the shadows will never find you,” Catarina, Mira and Finn sang back, all dancing around Catra as she continued to sing the last solo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna run to? When you get to the edge of the night. Its time you face the sky,” she finished, joining the kids as they sang the chorus until the song ended.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Turn your face towards the sun. Let the shadows fall behind you. Don't look back, just carry on. And the shadows will never find you,” they all finished, all falling to the ground and giggling excitedly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed at the video, remembering Razzlyn wanted to join them so badly, but her sleep was taking over her so she couldn’t. Adora loved moments like these, when Catra would sing with the kids, teaching them the high and low notes and different styles of singing. The kids were so fascinated with Catra’s voice, they always begged her to sing. Whenever Catra would be caught singing in the kitchen as she cooked, the children would be right behind her, all staring in awe at their mother’s voice. Especially when Catra would sing to Adora, that’s when they would love it the most. She had so much passion in her voice, so much love as she sang the songs to her. The kids must have sensed how much Catra loved their mommy. She found her favorite video of Catra singing to her, eyes watering more as she hit play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too,” Catra started softly, continuing to massage Adora’s feet while they laid in bed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They had just gotten home from a date night and Adora’s feet had hurt the entire date. She couldn’t understand why her feet were hurting, she wore her favorite heels after all and they never hurt her feet like that before. But the day after this, they found out Adora was pregnant with Razzlyn, hence the reason for her swollen and pain stricken feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight. 'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me,” she sang a little louder, swaying back and forth with Adora’s feet. “Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside? Would you even care?” she sang again, bopping her head to the beat of the song. “I just want to hold you close,” she started, pulling Adora closer to her by her leg and crawling in between her legs as she continued, “but so far, all I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day, and the courage to say, how much I love you. Yes I do!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora started crying more as she heard the tone in Catra’s voice as she sang ‘I love you’. She remembered feeling so loved in that moment, even if Catra was a little drunk and being a complete goofball. She started laughing as she continued to watch the video, shaking her head at her crazy wife.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I'll be dreaming of you tonight. 'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me,” she started to sing louder, standing on the bed above Adora as she danced and serenaded her from above. “Corazón, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cómo te necesito. Mi amor cómo te extraño,” she finished, getting down and straddling Adora on her lap. “Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said I love you. I love you too! Now I'm dreaming with you tonight! 'Til tomorrow and for all of our lives! And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly!” she finished, leaning down and slumping on top of Adora, nuzzling into her neck as she finished singing the song softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora let out a quiet sob as the video finished, clenching her chest as she felt her heart break a little about the last time she was able to hear Catra’s singing voice. It had almost been a month since she’s last heard it, eyes draining as she would give up anything in the world to hear it again. She scrolled through her pictures, heart reforming as she looked at the pictures of her and Catra with the children. She scrolled through the children’s newborn pictures, laughing at Catra’s face as she held each one of them like they were the most frailest things on the planet. Catra was such a good mother, no matter how many times she would ask Adora if she was doing a good job. She was doing beyond that, she was doing amazing. Sometimes better than Adora was it seemed. She scrolled through the pictures, landing on another video that made her laugh. She pressed play, relishing in the memory of that silly day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And they're off! There goes Finn, he’s coming down the track in a great amount of speed, leading the race by a fraction of a foot. But oh look, here comes Mira, coming up behind quite expeditiously,” Catra rambled, talking quickly like the people that announced dog or horse races.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Finn and Mira had started crawling without any problems and Catra was having a blast. She had set up a little race track for the twins to crawl around, trying to race them to see who was the quicker twin. Catarina was standing by, giggling and cheering excitedly for her baby brother and sister, clapping as the twins made their way around the ‘track’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This looks like a close race folk! Whose it gonna be? Will it be Finn, the first born son, the only boy, the spoiled booger with the hazel eyes? Or will it be Mira, the second daughter, the fair skinned runt, the other spoiled booger with blue eyes? It’s a close one boys and girls! They’re on the home stretch! But what’s this? They have stopped crawling on the track and have started trailing off course, coming straight for the announcer! I do not believe this folks! A double disqualification!” Catra rambled rapidly, laughing as Mira and Finn made their way over to her, completely disregarding that they were supposed to be crawl racing right now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The twins crawled on Catra, drooling all over her as she pulled them in for a hug and a kiss. Catarina jumped in with them, giggling as Catra started tickling the three. They all giggled and screamed as Catra tickled them, holding them down as she blew raspberries on their stomachs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy!” Catarina giggled, trying her best to wiggle away from Catra.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What can’t hear you over the sounds of giggles,” Adora laughed, crossing her legs as she continued to record them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to laugh at the video, shaking her head as she thought about how silly her wife was. She scrolled through more pictures, smiling as she got to the ones when she was pregnant with the twins. Her stomach was huge, and Catra, being the goofball that she is, presented Adora and her giant belly in a dramatic stance, showing off to the world how proud she was. She got to a video of just Catra and Catarina, busting out laughing as she remembered that day as if it had happened yesterday. She pressed play and bit her lip, trying her best to not laugh as she watched the video.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay, open wide!” Catra beamed, making airplane noises as she tried to feed Catarina.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catarina just stared at Catra, face unamused as she watched her mother make a fool of herself. Catarina had just started eating baby food, moving her off formula/Adora’s breast milk once she was starting to get too big for it. Catra didn’t wanna believe that it was extremely difficult to feed her, rolling her eyes at Adora as she tried to explain to her that it wasn’t as easy as it sounds. It was Catra’s first time trying to feed her, failing miserably as she did so.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on RiRi! Mama gots nom noms for you! See? Mmm,” she fake moaned, pretending to put the spoonful of baby food in her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catarina just raised her brow at her, knowing very well that her mother didn’t try it. Catarina was incredibly smart, even for a 6 month old. And her facial expressions were growing more and more with each passing day, resembling those just like Catra would make.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey don’t look at me like that! Just try a little bit okay, for mama! Do it for mama! Ready! 1, 2, 3!” she counted, waiting patiently for Catarina to open her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But she didn’t, she just gave Catra a dirty look and pushed her hand away. Adora laughed in the background, stopping as soon as Catra play glared at her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, let’s try this again! Here comes the choo choo train! Choo Choo!” Catra sang, smiling as she waited for her stubborn daughter to open her mouth for her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catarina just stared at Catra again, looking over at Adora with a ‘is this bitch foreal?’ kind of look. Adora started laughing again, bending over as she tried to catch her breath. Catra groaned and stared at Catarina, narrowing her eyes as she had to come up with a new way to convince her daughter that her baby food was good enough to eat.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay fine! Mama will try the food foreal this time, just to prove that it’s good! Okay! Watch mama! Mmm, see?,” Catra instructed, putting the spoon in her mouth and tasting the food. Her face twisted in disgust and she spit the food out, wiping her tongue off with her shirt as Catarina just giggled and screamed at her mother’s silliness. “Oh what the hell!” Catra spit out, continuing to wipe her mouth on her shirt. She grabbed Catarina’s bottle and took a swig of it, in hopes to get rid of the nasty taste the food left in her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra that’s the baby formula milk not my breast milk!” Adora laughed, laughing harder as Catra spit that out next.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What the hell are we feeding our daughter?!” Catra hacked, practically gagging as she could still taste the milk and inedible baby food Adora’s been trying to feed their baby.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s healthy for her! It helps with growth in brain function and body growth and all that! It has all the necessary vitamins and minerals a baby needs!” Adora defended, laughing as Catra and Catarina both gave her the ‘are you serious right now’ look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Screw that we want the good stuff! Right RiRi,” Catra smiled, laughing as Catarina wiggled in agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well too bad, we don’t have the ‘good stuff’,” Adora laughed, starting to laugh nervously as Catra and Catarina both turned their heads towards her, eyeing her breasts. “Oh no, don’t you dare! I’m done breast feeding! Catrina Alamina Juarez! No! Stop it! Catra!” Adora tried to defend, running away with the camera as Catra chased her with Catarina in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Give us the titty!” Catra laughed, laughing harder as Catarina squealed happily with her request.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adora was tackled by Catra and Catarina, causing her to drop the phone as her wife and baby jumped on top of her. Catarina bit down on Adora’s breast, luckily not teething yet as it would’ve hurt a lot worse if she was. Catra laughed as Catarina tried to breast feed from Adora, kissing Adora on her head as she groaned at her stubborn baby and wife.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine! One last time and then we’re done! Do you hear me Catarina Grace?” Adora scolded, earning a happy squeal from her daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Me too, me too!” Catra chanted, laughing as Adora pushed her face away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re cut off completely, sicko,” Adora laughed, continuing to try and push Catra away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Says the woman that lets me suck on her breasts while we—,” she went to finish, but earning a ‘say it in front of our daughter and you die’ kinda look. “Fine, we’ll finish this later!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catra got off the bed and grabbed the phone, switching the camera around and pointing it at Adora next. Adora took off her shirt and then went to unstrap her bra next, stopping as she realized Catra was recording her now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra, stop it!” Adora laughed, giving her a look as her wife continued to record her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What! I just wanna record the natural beauty of a mother breastfeeding her child,” Catra laughed, laughing harder as Catarina gave her a ‘what is this bitch saying?’ look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No you just wanna record my breasts! Stop recording!” Adora instructed, picking Catarina up and getting her in position to breast feed her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine! I’ll stop! But don’t worry, we’ll make our own video later,” Catra laughed maniacally, zooming in on Adora’s bra.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Omg Catra, shut—,” she started, but was cut off as Catra stopped the video.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed at that, remembering that they did make their own video later that day and that Catra drank some of her breast milk as she sucked on her breasts while they made love. Adora rolled her eyes at her wife’s horniness, laughing lightly as she remembered Catra couldn’t wait for them to have sex after Catarina was born. She was practically counting down the days, hours and seconds. After it was up, Catra asked Grandma Razz to babysit for them, telling her they needed to ‘handle some business’. But Grandma Razz knew very well what time it was. As she grabbed Catarina and her things she wiggled her brows at Adora, turning and leaving without saying a word. That night Catra was unrelentless, going for long hours, back to back, all night long. Adora tried to tap out several times, letting out a groan as Catra pulled her back in, but she lowkey didn’t hate it. Catra was like a kid in an amusement park, never getting tired as they fucked all night long. Adora was outta shape still, not working out as her main focus was making sure Catarina was doing okay and was healthy. But after that night of back to back long, hot and steamy sex sessions, she was definitely back in shape, or getting there.</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to scroll through her phone, smiling and laughing as she looked back on her and Catra when they had first started getting used to the married life. Whenever Adora would try to take a picture of Catra, she would obnoxiously find a way to point at her wedding ring, smiling proudly as Adora snapped the picture. There was one picture of Catra holding a snake, putting the reptile on her arm with her wedding ring on it and presenting it to Adora to take a picture of it. Adora hated snakes, standing far away from Catra as she just zoomed in and took the picture. Another time Catra and Adora were out to dinner, and anytime Catra would mention Adora, she rarely used her name. It was ‘my wife’ this and ‘my wife’ that, she was practically ‘my wife’ing people to death. Adora was happy though, she loved the fact that Catra was proud to be married, proud to be married to her. They both never thought they wanted to get married, but when they met each other, that all went flying out the window. And now 5 years later, they wouldn’t have it any other way. Adora continued to scroll through the photos and videos, stopping as she got to the video of Catra singing to her at their wedding. Her heart melted as she heard her wife sing to her, eyes tearing up as she saw the way Catra was looking at her. She scrolled to the video of their wedding, eyes watering as she played the video of her and Catra doing their vows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then please at this time, share your vows,” Judge Angella motioned towards the girls, waiting for them to present their everlasting oaths to one another.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra, I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. Your free spirit was what had drawn me to you on that fateful night, I knew immediately that you had my heart. And from this day forward my heart is entirely yours, forever. As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best mom I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. I used to think that we met by chance but now I know without a doubt that the universe put you in front of me because we were meant to spend our lives together. You make me feel safer than anyone has ever made me feel before, and for that I thank you. You are my best friend, my biggest supporter, my soulmate. Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you. I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you. I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously. I promise to give you reassurance whenever you need it, and in times when you don’t. I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times. I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else. And I promise that when we are old, gray and wrinkly, we will look back on our lives together and have no regrets. From this day forward, you will never walk alone. Catra, you are my world and this is my promise to you," Adora finished, wiping a tear that escaped Catra’s eye. Catra stood up straight and said hers next.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Adora, you have filled my life with joy and have given me a sense of peace that I have never known. I was drawn to you from the day we met. Your warm and inviting eyes and your magnetic smile softened my tough façade immediately. You truly saw me. You understand me, accept me, in a way no one else has, in a way that I believe no one else can. When we first met, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here I couldn't have imagined choosing anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. I love your laugh, your smile, your caring nature and that face you make when something is so cute, you just have to squeeze it. You have saved my life over and over again, constantly bringing me out of the darkness that I’m so used to being stuck in. I always thought that love was hard, that I never deserved to be loved. But day after day, you show me how easy it is. How easy it is to love someone and receive love in return. And I love that about you. But what I love most about you is how much you care so deeply about those who are close to you and that you are genuinely one of the most thoughtful and considerate people I have ever known. You remind me of my mother in this way. You are my best friend Adora, my sunshine, my warmth. And I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally, even when we may disagree on something. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. I promise to never stop singing to you and to share that with our baby. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, my promise for the rest of our lives,” Catra smiled, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and kissing it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora let the video play out, laughing lightly with tears in her eyes as they were finally announced wife and wife. She smiled as she gazed at Catra in the video, face lit up with happiness as she looked back into the crowd, her and Adora’s hand lifted in the air as she let out a loud happy howl. Adora has never seen Catra look so happy before, wiping away a tear as she watched herself and her wife walk back down the aisle with the most joyous expressions. She continued to scroll down through the videos, eyes going wide as she landed on one of her and Catra’s sex tapes. It was from when they had first started dating, being together for a couple of months or so. To this day, Adora doesn’t know how she let Catra talk her into doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so naughty,” Adora laughed lightly. She bit her lip and pressed play, feeling herself get hot as she watched her and Catra get ready to have sex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why do I feel like you’ve done this before?” Adora asked, watching as Catra set up a camera to record them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“For the hundredth time Adora, this is my first time! I promise!” Catra laughed, making sure she got the camera set up correctly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When she got the camera at the right angle she walked back towards Adora and jumped on the bed, grinning mischievously as Adora gave her an unamused look.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“This is the only time okay? We’re doing this once! And never again!” Adora scolded, eyeing Catra as she nodded her head in agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm, yea sure!” Catra agreed, taking her shirt off and throwing it to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Adora laughed out loud at that, rolling her eyes as she thought about all the sex tapes they’ve made since that first time. Sometimes they were her idea, but most of the time they were Catra’s. They just liked to watch themselves have sex from time to time, critiquing themselves on their moves or making fun of the other for getting too aroused. Which was always Adora. She couldn’t help it though, Catra did things to her. And she still did to this very day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m serious Catra!” she scolded again, taking her own shirt off and tossing it towards where Catra’s had landed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay baby, just this once,” Catra reassured, leaning in and kissing Adora on her lips. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And as Adora thought about the rest of the video, it so was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay,” Adora whispered into her lips, wrapping her hands in Catra’s hair to deepen their kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They started off slow, kissing and nipping at the other’s lips, smiling as they did so. Catra let out a low purr as Adora moved down to her jaw and then to her neck, wrapping her hand around Adora’s neck to keep her close. Adora slid herself between Catra’s legs, pulling her closer to her as she repositioned herself.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone’s excited,” Catra giggled, letting out a moan as Adora bit down on her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look who’s talking,” Adora whispered, licking the length of Catra’s neck as she continued to suck on her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catra trailed her hands down Adora’s back, sliding her hands inside of Adora’s pants and pulling them down, revealing Adora’s purple laced panties.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw, you’re wearing the underwear I bought you,” Catra cooed, giggling as Adora blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adora pulled back, trailing her hands down Catra’s pants next and pulling them down. She tossed them to the side and looked back at Catra, keeping her eyes on her as she reached behind her back and slowly unclipped her bra. Catra drooled as Adora removed her bra slowly, tossing it to the side with the rest of their clothes. Catra bounced her eyes all over Adora’s body, taking in her girlfriend’s beautiful nude physique. Adora trailed her fingers down her chest, teasing Catra as she continued to gawk at her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Like what you see?” Adora said in a low sultry voice, giving a smirk as she felt Catra shiver at her words.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catra didn’t say a word, she just nodded her head and grabbed Adora, flipping her over and getting on top of her. She slid herself between Adora’s legs, pressing up against her as she crawled up to her ear, whispering something unintelligible, unable to be heard in the camera.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora blushed as she remembered what Catra had said to her, face radiating heat as the memory flashed inside of her mind; “I’m gonna fuck you till your legs give out and you’re screaming my name”. And as Adora remembered it correctly, she did just that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Adora shivered at her words, breathing heavily as Catra kissed her ear and trailed her tongue down her jaw and to her neck, sucking on it hard and loud. Adora let out a loud moan as Catra bit down on it, licking the wound once she was done. She trailed kisses down to Adora’s chest, licking and sucking every part of her bare skin. Catra wrapped her mouth around Adora’s nipple, using her other hand to massage the other one. All you could hear was Adora moaning, whimpering as Catra continued to suck on her nipples. The sound of Catra’s hard sucks, popping and slurping up Adora’s breasts in her mouth. Adora moaned as Catra pressed up against her privates, wrapping her legs around her waist as she tried to gain a little more friction. Catra released Adora’s nipple from her mouth and looked up at her, smiling a dopey grin as she went back down to trail kisses down her stomach and ending right below her navel. Catra slowly looked up, locking eyes with Adora as she pulled her favorite panties down, slowly taking them off Adora’s long muscular legs and tossing them to the side. She began crawling down between Adora’s legs, licking and biting the inside of her thighs before she prepared for her plunge.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t forget to breathe,” Catra grinned, kissing Adora’s thigh one last time before she dove in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adora went to say something back but stopped, breath catching in her throat as Catra licked her privates with the most gentle and subtle stroke. Adora slammed her hands into the mattress, clawing at the sheets, toes curling as Catra licked her privates. Adora had to fight her scream, knowing that they were being recorded right now and she didn’t wanna embarrass herself later. But when Catra wrapped her tongue around Adora’s clit, looking up at her as she prepared to do her signature move, Adora knew she was in trouble, knew she wasn’t gonna be able to hold back any longer. Catra started trilling her tongue, creating a vibrating sensation on Adora’s clit, and causing Adora to cum immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahnn, Catra!” Adora screamed, brows furrowing and entire body shaking as she came hard.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Catra’s eyes blazed with pride, continuing to trill her tongue as Adora squirmed and writhed beneath her. She held Adora down by her stomach with one arm, while she used the other to wrap it around Adora’s thigh, using her fingers to spread Adora’s lower lips. She stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, trilling and vibrating her tongue against Adora’s clit as she came over and over again. Adora felt her legs going numb, felt her body going weak, and as Catra moved down to the rest of Adora’s privates, slurping her juices loudly as she hummed in content at the sweetness, they got worse. Catra pulled herself from between Adora’s legs and breathed heavily, crawling up Adora and kissing her on the lips. Adora lazily wrapped her legs around Catra’s waist, pulling her down and deepening the kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow,” Adora breathed out, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. “That was amazing.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Who said I was finished?” Catra purred, grabbing Adora’s legs and pulling her closer to her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adora’s eyes went wide as Catra trailed her hand back down between her legs, letting out a soft moan as she lathered her fingers up. Adora moaned again as Catra slid her fingers inside of her, stroking her gently at first, but beginning to pick up speed as Adora got used to her being inside of her. Adora’s legs tightened around Catra, wrapping her hands around her neck and hair as she tried to hold on for dear life. Catra positioned her hip in front of her hand and began pounding into Adora, smiling as she heard Adora start to whimper her name. The sounds of wet squelches, juices flying and Adora whimpering, crying and screaming Catra’s name were all you could hear. Adora screamed Catra’s name over and over again, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she hit another peak. It was as if she was hitting another peak right after she was done with the previous one, never having time to come down fully before she moved onto the next. Adora’s legs were giving out, slowly slinking off Catra’s waist as she came back to back. But Catra wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot. She grabbed Adora’s leg and held onto it, continuing to pound into her as she whimpered and cried in pleasure. It went on like that for almost an hour, Catra being unrelentless until Adora finally was at her last peak, squirting all over the place as Catra brought her up and through it. She helped her down from it, kissing her softly all over her neck and face as she came back down. Once she was down, Catra pulled her fingers from inside of Adora and licked her Adora’s nectar off of them, slumping down on top of her girlfriend and letting out a long breath.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sex tape woo!” she cheered tiredly, laughing harder as Adora kicked her off of her and the bed, landing onto the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m deleting it,” Adora said, getting up and walking over to the camera.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No Adora! Don—,” Catra went to defend, but was cut off as Adora ended the recording.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked down at her legs and noticed she had been squeezing them the entire time, letting out a long shaky breath as she realized she hasn’t had sex in almost a month. Using toys and vibrators never got her off like they used to, like they did before she met Catra. Ever since she had sex with Catra their first time, it seemed like nothing could get her off besides her wife. Which wasn’t really a bad thing if you’re looking at it in a certain angle, but it definitely was if you were Adora and you were incredibly horny in that moment and the only way to get yourself off was your wife that was no longer there. She blew out a huff of frustration and scrolled back up, pausing as she got to a video she’s never seen before. She pressed play and tried to figure out what it was about, noticing it wasn’t her who had taken the video, but Catra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hi my name’s Catrina Alamina Juarez, and you’re watching Disney Channel,” she slurred, clumsily making the little figure that the Disney channel characters would make with the wands.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Adora looked at the video, she tried her best to figure out when Catra stole her phone, head shaking as her drunk girlfriend revealed the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I stole my girlfriend’s phone, hehehe. She’s in the room sleeping, she’s a drunkie who can’t hold her liquor! But not I, says the fly! I was bred to drink, it’s in my mature, nater, natüre,” Catra slurred again, walking over and slumping on the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She realized that the video was taken about a week before they went to Salineas, it was the first night Catra and Adora went out drinking with their friends since Catra’s injuries. Adora was in the room passed out while Catra stayed awake. And as Adora remembered it more clearly, she remembered that Catra didn’t come to bed for quite some time, finally realizing the reason for that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So Abuelita came and visited us a week ago, and she gave me a little present,” Catra hiccupped, getting up and walking to the room and turning on the light.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Adora stirred awake briefly, groaning as the light pierced her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra, turn off the light,” Adora grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh, I’m sorry baby! Go back to sleep,” Catra drunkenly cooed, walking over and tucking Adora back in. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She kissed her on the head and then walked back over to the closet, shuffling with something and then pulling something out. She stumbled back to the living room, setting the camera up in front of her and smiling proudly once she got it up right. She fumbled with the box, dropping it on the ground several times before she got it in her hands, holding it tightly so she wouldn’t drop it again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora squinted at the video, trying to see what Catra was holding. As she realized where she had seen that same box from, remembering it was the same one Catra had presented to her when they were at the hotel in Salineas, her heart started to melt and eyes water with tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So you guys may not know this, well whoever is gonna be watching this video I guess. Wait what am I saying? AHahah! Okay! Focus Catra, focus!” she scolded to herself, smacking herself before she continued. “So you may not know this but I love Adora with all my heart. She is the most beautiful, selfless, astonishing, and just flat-out amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. I never thought I’d get married, let alone be in another relationship, but when I look at Adora and get to wake up to her, kiss her and just hold her, I know that I want this for the rest of my life. I want her for the rest of my life. I’m gonna ask her to marry me, soon! Real real REAL soon!” she smiled, clumsily opening the box and pulling out the ring, shoving it into the camera so it was visible. “But I just don’t know how! Or when! I’m so nervous, what if she says no?! No Catra, play it cool, we talked about this! Anyway. Adora if you’re watching this and you somehow find this before I ask you to marry me just know that I’ve felt this way since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I have loved you from the moment we met, from the moment we locked eyes, and from the moment I heard your sweet alluring voice. You are the one for me, always have been, and always will be. No matter what we go through from here on out, I know we can get through it as long as we have each other. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,” she sang softly, eyes watering as she sang to the phone. “Sorry I got a little off track there for a second. But seriously Adora, you are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve made me so happy in these few short months of us being together and I can’t wait to build that happiness and share it with you and maybe one day a family. I’d love to have little Adora’s and Catra’s running around, well maybe little Adora’s because I can’t get enough of you!” she laughed, wiping away a tear as she continued. “You have taught me that love can be painful and it can be hard, but once you find that person you wanna spend the rest of your life with, that person that makes all the pain and suffering and all that good stuff all worth it, it feels so damn good. I love you Adora Lynn Light-Hope. And I promise to always love you, to always be there for you, to always cherish you, and to always come back to you. Because your love is my everything, you are my everything. I’ll always appreciate it, I’ll always remember it, and I’ll always take care of it. I love you Adora. And I can’t wait to make a life with you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The video ended and Adora’s tears dropped down on the phone screen, trickling down as she stared at the video. What made her heart swell the most was Catra’s promise to always come back to her, which she always did. She started to cry more as she thought about how she almost had Catra, how Catra had just started to remember her and their love. And as she thought about it more, she realized that was how she was gonna get Catra back. She was gonna be able to get Catra back by bringing up their memories, showing her that they had a life together. That they were in love, married, have children, and cherished each other every single day. Adora blew out a breath and texted the group chat, letting them know she had a plan to get Catra distracted long enough for the counter drug to be given.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,”</em> she sang softly, humming the rest of the tune as she thought about Catra and all of their memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Memories: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra POV as she goes through her own memories of her and Adora. WE ALMOST HAD HER YOU GUYS WE ALMOST HAD HER AGAIN! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO US?!!?</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>CATRA POV</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed and Catra woke up, sitting straight up and not remembering a thing. She slowly stood up and wiped herself off, eyes darting around her as she tried to take in her surroundings. She didn’t know where she was, and she didn’t know how she got there. All she knew was that she needed to get back to the Hive, get back to Prime. She slowly made her way back to the Hive, limping as she made her way. She arrived at dawn, limping through the large warehouse and stepping over her fallen Brothers. She slowly made her way to the large area, stumbling as she had finally made it. She got down on her knees, bowing lowly to the man before her, body shaking from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Little Sister,” the man said, eyeing his underling carefully. “What say you?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra slowly lifted her head, gazing into the eyes of the man that she would follow to her death, eyes glowing a lime green color as hers did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Glory be to Prime,” she said, using that same foreign voice she never knew she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise Little Sister, rise,” Prime instructed, doing the same as Catra stood. “Do you remember who came here late last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“An enemy team came. I fought them off and woke up in a field, far from the Hive. No one was around me when I came to. I must’ve passed out on my way back to the Hive,” she replied, trying her best to remember what happened. It was like there were gaps in her memory, holes that hid something she needed to know, but couldn’t get to them.</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her carefully, watching her irises as they glowed that same fluorescent lime green color they did before he left her. He smiled proudly, letting out a roaring laugh as he determined she had not been tainted. Catra didn’t understand why he was examining her so carefully, but it was good to know that she was still on his good side, even in all this chaos that had went on in her absence. Catra started to sway a little bit, body exhausted from fighting the pathogen, fighting everyone and from walking miles back to the warehouse. Prime raised his brow at this, noticing her weakened state.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Little Sister?” he asked, continuing to eye her over his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lorde Prime. I’m just tired from the battle and the journey back here. I haven’t had the time to regain my full strength,” she replied, body starting to grow weaker by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“As you should be, you’ve had a long night. Go now, get some rest. We shall regroup later in the day. Let me know if there’s anything else you can remember,” he grinned, motioning for her to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Catra didn’t know what he meant by that, what he could possibly be asking her to remember. As she made her way to her room, she blankly walked over her fallen Brothers, not even phased that so many of them were slain the night before. She got in the shower and tried her best to remember what happened, closing her eyes to concentrate as the warm water poured over her from above.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I love you baby,”</em> a faint voice whispered in her ear, causing her to snap her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart started to race, looking around her to see where the voice came from. But there was no one there. How did it sound so real? So close to her? So familiar? She closed her eyes again, trying her best to figure out where she’s heard it before, body shaking as the exhaustion was setting in more quickly.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Come back to me,”</em> the voice whispered again, this time a little bit louder.</p><p> </p><p>Catra turned around completely, ripping the shower curtain away to see if someone was in there with her. Her breathing became more rapid, heart racing at an alarming rate. She quickly shut the water off and got out, drying herself off and walking into her room. She got dressed and sat down on the bed, letting out a long breath as she leaned back onto the bed. She closed her eyes again, finally feeling herself calm down after the voice didn’t return. But as she opened her eyes, she couldn’t see anything, only a bright light. She tried to close her eyes again but the same bright light was there when she did, forcing her to remain in that luminous glow. Her heart started to race as she heard children’s laughter, eyes bouncing everywhere as she tried to find where they were coming from.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mama,” a little girl called faintly, giggling like the happiest child in the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked all over the place to try and find the child, starting to panic when she couldn’t see a thing, only the light. Who is she talking about? Who does she want? Where is her mama? Thoughts raced through Catra’s mind as she tried to find where this little girl was, heart pounding in her chest when she found her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Mama, I want this one!” the little girl said, pointing at something in the distance.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Catra stared at the girl, tears starting to form in her eyes as she looked down at her. She looked just like her, but smaller, with big blue eyes. Catra looked over to where she was looking, eyes growing wide as a store appeared around them, shelves filled with dolls standing before them. Her heart raced as she started to hear people, like they were all around her. She let out a tear as she heard a familiar voice next to her, turning her head slowly to face them.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Catarina, you have like 7 of those at home! Pick out a different toy,”</em> <em>the woman said, shaking her head at the little girl.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her heart shattered as she looked at the woman, entire body starting to shake as she stared at her with wide eyes. It was her. It was her own self, standing behind the little girl pushing a cart full of groceries. She had a daughter? But when? How? With who?</p><p> </p><p><em>“But this one looks like mommy!”</em> <em>the girl named ‘Catarina’ beamed, picking up a blonde haired doll with bright blue eyes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Catra stared at the doll, trying to remember where she’s seen it before. She started to whimper as an image of a doll in a little girl’s bedroom flashed in her head, taking a half step back as she felt some type of feeling hit her when she saw it. She didn’t know what was happening right now, and she didn’t wanna figure it out. She turned around quickly, moving to run away but froze as she saw her surroundings had changed. She was in a hospital room, staring at the door. She heard little tiny cries, followed by a woman hushing the baby. She slowly turned around, heart starting to beat outta control as she saw her-dream-self again, only this time, holding a small baby.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Shhh, shh. Mama’s got you,”</em> <em>she cooed, rocking the baby gently as he began to settle back down.</em></p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe what she was watching right now. When did she hold a baby? And why was she calling herself ‘mama’? She slowly walked forward, examining the small child in her-dream-self’s arms, eyes beginning to water as she looked down at the swaddled baby. The baby again, looked just like her, only he had a lighter complexion. She let a single tear roll down her cheek as she watched the child, cooing softly as her-dream-self held onto him. She flinched when she heard another soft cry, turning her head slightly to see that there was another baby, who looked just like them.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mira, my sweet girl. Mama’s here,”</em> <em>she whispered softly, using her other arm to rub the baby’s hand.</em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as her-dream-self touched the baby, she stopped crying, starting to coo softly just like her brother. Catra started to panic, not being able to remember when she had twins or when she was in the hospital with them. Who did she have children with? And why couldn’t she remember? She turned around and stopped, eyes growing wide as she saw her-dream-self again, only this time she was running around a yard, laughing and giggling with three little children.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Run mama, run!”</em> <em>a little girl screamed excitedly, bouncing up and down as another little girl and boy chased after her-dream-self.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“OORAH!”</em> <em>the little boy bellowed, tossing a mud ball towards her-dream-self but missing completely.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Ha! You gotta be quicker than that Finn!”</em> <em>her-dream-self laughed, running away as the little boy named ‘Finn’ tried to throw another one.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Corporal I’ll help you!” the little girl named ‘Catarina’ yelled, running over and tripping her-dream-self.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She watched as her-dream-self tripped to the ground, falling in a pile of mud. Her heart felt something different as she watched the three children run over to her, all piling on top of her and smearing mud all over her face and clothes. They were all giggling with such happiness, such joy. Even her-dream-self was having fun, a giant smile plastered across her face as she was being attacked by the three little kids. <em>‘Why can’t I remember this?’</em> she internalized, tears beginning to wade in her eyes again as she watched her-dream-self play with the children. She flinched when she heard a familiar voice, a voice so sweet, so alluring, it made her heart quiver. She slowly turned around, only to find that the scenery had changed. She was no longer outside anymore, she was inside, in a dark hallway. She could hear faint singing, slowly making her way towards the voice. She walked up to a door that was half open, slowly opening it as the voice grew louder. Tears began to stream down her face as she listened to the song, heart racing in her chest as she looked around the room. It was a children’s room, the girl named ‘Catarina’ in one bed, the twins called ‘Mira’ and ‘Finn’ in two others, and another baby, one she hasn’t met before, fighting her sleep in her crib. Her-dream-self was singing a song she hasn’t heard in years, a song that she could faintly remember, but then again sounded so foreign at the same time.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,”</em> <em>she sang softly, kissing each of the children as she continued to go on.</em></p><p> </p><p>Catra couldn’t remember where she’s heard it before, couldn’t place the time when she had sang that same exact song before then. A faint image flashed in her mind, a memory from years ago, beginning to flicker in the back of it. As she started to remember where she had first started singing that song from, the room changed again and she was in a different room. She watched as her-dream-self sat in front of a phone, drunkenly slurring her words as she was talking to it. She walked over and stared at her for a moment, trying her best to figure out when she was so belligerently incoherent. She took a step back as her-dream-self stumbled towards a bedroom, turning on a light and starting to shuffle through things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Catra, turn off the light,” a woman grumbled tiredly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘That voice’</em> Catra thought to herself, heart beginning to race as she remembered hearing that same voice when she watched herself when she was playing with the children. The voice was so beautiful, so enticing, she had to see who it belonged to. She slowly went to make her way to the room but stopped as her-dream-self came stumbling back out, placing the phone back on the table and fumbling with a box. Catra squinted at the box, trying to figure out what it was. She decided she’d go find the woman later and watch the memory play out, watching carefully as her-dream-self drunkenly talked to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So you guys may not know this, well whoever is gonna be watching this video I guess. Wait what am I saying? AHahah! Okay! Focus Catra, focus! So you may not know this but I love Adora with all my heart. She is the most beautiful, selfless, astonishing, and just flat-out amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. I never thought I’d get married, let alone be in another relationship, but when I look at Adora and get to wake up to her, kiss her and just hold her, I know that I want this for the rest of my life. I want her for the rest of my life. I’m gonna ask her to marry me, soon! Real real REAL soon!” she rambled, clumsily opening up the box and pulling out a ring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Adora?’</em> she internalized, <em>‘Who’s Adora?’</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But I just don’t know how! Or when! I’m so nervous, what if she says no?! No Catra, play it cool, we talked about this! Anyway. Adora if you’re watching this and you somehow find this before I ask you to marry me just know that I’ve felt this way since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I have loved you from the moment we met, from the moment we locked eyes, and from the moment I heard your sweet alluring voice. You are the one for me, always have been, and always will be. No matter what we go through from here on out, I know we can get through it as long as we have each other. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,” she sang softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart started to race as she listened to her-dream-self sing, hands starting to shake as she heard her continue to talk about this woman named ‘Adora’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry I got a little off track there for a second. But seriously Adora, you are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve made me so happy in these few short months of us being together and I can’t wait to build that happiness and share it with you and maybe one day a family. I’d love to have little Adora’s and Catra’s running around, well maybe little Adora’s because I can’t get enough of you! You have taught me that love can be painful and it can be hard, but once you find that person you wanna spend the rest of your life with, that person that makes all the pain and suffering and all that good stuff all worth it, it feels so damn good. I love you Adora Lynn Light-Hope. And I promise to always love you, to always be there for you, to always cherish you, and to always come back to you. Because you’re love is my everything, you are my everything. I’ll always appreciate it, I’ll always remember it, and I’ll always take care of it. I love you Adora. And I can’t wait to make a life with you,” she finished, ending the video and looking down at the ring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“To always come back to you,” Catra whispered, tears beginning to form as she thought about the voice she had heard earlier whisper ‘come back to me’. Catra sat there for a couple of seconds, trying to remember who that voice belonged to, who this ‘Adora’ was. And as images faintly soared through her mind, the room started to shift, loud music playing around as she was now in a loud and noisy bar, surrounded by people dancing and drinking. She swiveled her head, panicking at the many people dancing throughout the dance floor. She went to leave until she heard her-dream-self singing again, looking over and seeing her singing on top of a booth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And you got me like, oh! What you want from me? (What you want from me?) And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high! Baby you got me like, oh, mm! You love when I fall apart (fall apart)! So you can put me together and throw me against the wall” she sang, swaying and dancing as she did so.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched with wide eyes, trying to remember when she had done something so humiliating in front of all these people. But as she watched herself more, she realized that she was drunk again, and she was having the time of her life. That was until she stopped singing, eyes staring into the crowd as she was looking at someone. Catra raised her brow, walking over to her-dream-self and turning her head towards the crowd of women surrounding her, trying to figure out who exactly she was looking at. She searched the crowd, trying to pinpoint the person that had her so flustered, so frozen, so—. She stopped as her own eyes landed on a woman, a woman more beautiful, more captivating than the rest. Catra’s heart began to race as she looked into the woman’s eyes, eyes filled with something Catra has never seen before. Her heart burst in her chest as the woman gave a sweet and innocent smile, a wave of emotions hitting her as the woman began to slowly make her way through the crowd, inching closer and closer to where they were at. <em>‘Who was this woman? And why does she make me feel these things? It’s just a dream, how can I feel things so intensely?’</em> she thought to herself, continuing to watch as the blue eyed woman walked over and greeted her-dream-self. She watched as they talked, the woman’s voice that was also incredibly beautiful, as sweet as honey, it made her heart melt. She tried to figure out who she was, who this woman that made her and her-dream-self feel such powerful emotions. And as she heard her next words, her heart stopped beating and everything around her froze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hi Catra, my name’s Adora” the woman replied with a smile, eyes glowing bright blue.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, noticing that her-dream-self said it in the same dreamy manner.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she said her name out loud, her vision slowly began to clear, images and memories flooding her mind as she started to remember who this woman was. The room shifted to the same place she was before when she watched her-dream-self talking to the camera, only this time her and Adora were in the living room, Catra giving her a back massage. She watched as things started to get heated, Adora getting up and straddling her lap. They kissed and moaned, touching each other all over as time went on. She watched with tears in her eyes as her-dream-self pulled back and off the woman, sitting back on the couch as she let out a sigh. A single tear began to stroll down her cheek as she listened to their conversation, the pain in her voice, the pain in Adora’s. She felt something new when she heard her-dream-self’s next words, clenching her chest as she listened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want you Adora” she sobbed, “but I know I don’t deserve you. I’ve been through so much in life, have done some fucked up things. Unspeakable and unforgiving things. I’m damaged goods. And—and I know you can do so much better than me. I know there’s someone out there for you that can give you so much more than I can. But I don’t wanna lose you. I’m scared to hurt you but losing you scares me more. I don’t know what it is about you that makes me feel this way but I—I just can’t lose you. I’m not good with my feelings, I always run away from them trying to avoid them at all costs. But since I met you, you’ve made me feel more things than anyone has ever made me feel. For the first time I don’t wanna run away from my feelings/emotions. I don’t wanna just have sex with you and run. I want more. I—I wanna be with you, hold you, kiss you, wake up to you, make memories, share laughs, share tears, share everything with you. I’ve never wanted this with anyone in my whole entire life. I wanna tell you everything about my past. The reasons behind why I am the way I am. My hopes and dreams, my doubts and fears. My anxiety, my depression. The things that I’ve gone through. The things that I feel and the things that I don’t. The demons I face every day, the nightmares I have that keep me up at night. Things that I have never told or shared with anyone in my life, not even my family, not even with Scorpia. I wanna share all of that with you. But I’m just scared that once you find out who I truly am you’ll leave. And I’m so sick of people leaving me, everyone ends up leaving me sometime. And I just can’t lose you Adora, I can’t.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart broke at her words, tears streaming down her face as she listened to her-dream-self’s cries. She herself, started to sob as she heard Adora’s words next, clenching her chest as the woman told her repeatedly that she loved her, that she would never leave her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You promise?”</em> she whimpered, crying harder as she finally remembered the memory.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I promise,”</em> <em>Adora smiled.</em></p><p> </p><p>As Adora made her promise, the room shifted again. It was the same room, only Catra’s dream-self was in bandages and sitting on the couch with Adora. She tried to remember what happened this night, thoughts racing as she tried to remember the memory. And as she listened to her-dream-self talk, explain her life story, her heart broke, dropping down to the ground as she listened to the pain and agony she went through. The years of torture, the years of heartbreak, abandonment. She looked at her-dream-self and felt terrible, eyes watering as she thought how anyone could ever love such a broken person. And as she heard Adora’s words next, she flinched, tears streaming down her face again as she listened to her words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You think that you’re a weak person or are broken from the things that have happened to you or the things you’ve done. But you’re wrong. You’re so wrong. Because you are so incredibly strong. To stay and live your life when all you wanted to do was die, is the bravest thing ever. ‘God gives his toughest battles to his strongest soldiers’, and you are the definition of this saying. You have been through hell and back Catra, and still you chose to live. You chose to love, even when you told yourself that you wouldn’t. Vowed to yourself that you wouldn’t. I am so incredibly proud of you Catra. You have overcome so much shit in your life, and despite all of that, you love with all your heart. You love me, with all your heart. I would believe you were a broken person beyond repair if you didn’t love me the way you do. But the love you show me each and every day shows me otherwise. You are an amazing person Catra. You are loving, kind, and have such a big heart. And I am so fucking lucky to have you in my life. You’re the perfect person for me. You’re the person I want, the one that I deserve. There is nothing that I would change about you. I love you, flaws and all. I love your temper, your anxiety, depression, triggers, PTSD, the way you fidget when you get nervous and pull on your ear, your smile, your laugh, the way you scrunch your nose when you get upset, your hands, your mind, your heart, your soul. I love everything about you, your perfections and imperfections, everything. Because that’s what makes you you. I wouldn’t change you in a million years, because I don’t think I would’ve fallen so deeply in love with you if I did. I don’t wish you were a different person, and I don’t wish to love anyone but you. Because you are the one Catra. The one I’ve been waiting for what seems like my entire life. No one has ever made me feel more loved than you have. And I thank God every day for allowing you to come into my life, for allowing me to get the chance to love you, for allowing you to open your heart and love me too. I will never leave you either Catra. I want you forever too. I wanna be with you until we’re old and wrinkly, arguing about what show to watch and then forgetting about what we were arguing about, and even far after that. I love you so much baby. And I am so happy that you told me all of this because I finally understand the type of person you are. The most loving, hardworking, strongest woman I have ever met. And it’s made me love you even more. You deserve so much love Catra, and then some. And I’m gonna make sure that you get it and actually really feel it with your heart and soul. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you,” she finished, leaning in and kissing Catra’s dream-self passionately.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart shattered in her chest as the memory came back in full force, practically able to feel the love Adora relayed through that kiss. This woman loved her despite all the fucked up things she went through, the fucked up things she had to do. She wiped her eyes, vision starting to clear more as the memory went on, flashing here and there as the room started to shift again. It turned to a memory of Catra sitting with an older woman, eating and talking at the table. The woman was talking about Adora, saying how beautiful she was. And as soon as she heard her ask when they were getting married, her and her-dream-self choked, eyes widening as they thought the same thing.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Catrina, I see the way you look at that girl, there is no need for you to deny it. You are in love. Adora es una chica especial, you need to cherish her! Take advantage of the love you guys share for one another. Marry her as soon as you can!” the woman began, taking out a ring from her purse. </em>Catra’s eyes widened as she realized the ring she was holding was the same one she saw her-dream-self have in the other memory. She looked over at the frizzy haired woman and started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita,” she whispered, staring at her grandmother as she continued to talk to her-dream-self.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This was your mother’s, and it was mine before that, and my mother’s before that. This has been in our family for generations. You think I came down here for nothing? ¿Para mi salud? Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa called me and told me about you. They told me you had surgery and what had happened. They also told me that you had met a beautiful girl and that you two were engaged. I knew it wasn’t true because why would you two get engaged and not tell me first? Ha! Grandma Razz knows better than that! But when I saw you two looking at each other, I knew there was something incredibly special between you two. And that there was something that was missing. And this—this is what it was. Marry her Catrina. She is the one for you. Tu alma gemela,” she finished, smiling as Catra’s dream-self took the ring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mi alma gemela,” she repeated, vision clearing more as she remembered the day her grandmother came to convince her to marry Adora.</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed as she watched the memory shift again, starting to remember more and more of her life with Adora. The memory changed to a large arena, and as Catra looked around, she realized it was a graduation ceremony. Her ears perked up when she heard names being called off, all walking with pride as they strode across the stage. She looked over and saw her-dream-self shaking with excitement, practically bouncing up and down as she waited for something. When she heard Adora’s name being called, she flinched as her-dream-self jumped up, screaming and cheering at the top of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“FUCK YEA BITCHES, THAT’S MY FIANCÉE!” she screamed, earning looks and whispers from everyone around her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ma’am I know you’re excited, but please keep it down,” the man announcing the names said, turning back to his list as he continued to announce the rest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yea, keep it down!” a man hushed, glaring at Catra’s dream-self from a couple rows down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey buddy! You’re just jealous you don’t get to tap that,” her-dream-self smirked to the man, flipping him off as she continued to cheer for Adora. “I’M HITTING THAT TONIGHT!” she screamed again, whistling loudly and causing it to echo throughout the arena.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ma’am one more inappropriate outburst like that and I will have you removed! There are children present!” the announcer scolded again, clearing his throat as he continued to announce the names.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra started laughing a little, vision clearing more as she remembered the memory of that day. She remembered how excited and proud she was of Adora for graduating with a 4.0 despite everything that they went through. She remembered that they did have sex that night, and it was hot, long, and steamy. The memory changed again and she now found herself standing in an empty room, her and her-dream-self the only two there. She looked around the room to try and figure out what this memory was and was having a hard time. She looked over at her-dream-self and noticed she had shorter hair, slicked back smoothly just above her neck line. She was wearing a white suit with gold trim, fiddling with a red bowtie as she tried her best to tie it. They both turned their heads as a woman walked in, smiling fondly as she made her way over to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Catra, you look beautiful,” the woman smiled, walking over and helping her tie her bow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank you Mara,” she smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as the woman tied her bow for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mara,” Catra repeated, remembering the woman was Adora’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Have you seen Adora? Is she okay? Does she need anything?” her-dream-self asked, eyes bouncing between Mara’s as she waited for her reply.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I was just about to go in there to see her, I just wanted to make sure you were okay first,” she smiled again, smoothing out Catra’s suit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m good. Great, actually. I can’t believe we’re getting married. That Adora wants to marry me. I—I never thought this day would come. Do you think I’ll make a good wife Mara?” she asked again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart broke at her words, remembering exactly how she had felt at this very moment. She was scared, terrified. What if she wasn’t a good wife? What if she wasn’t good enough for Adora? Good enough for her to be the mother of their child? Thoughts like these raced through her mind at the time, making her scared and nervous for what was to come next. And as Mara spoke next, they both felt that relief, feeling those nervous thoughts, quickly slip away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Catra, you will be an amazing wife. I see how you and Adora are, how you treat her, how good you are to her. There is no doubt in my mind that you will make an exceptional wife to her. I know it, Adora knows it, and you know it. We all do. The love you two have is indescribable. I have never seen any two people love someone the way you two love each other. There is absolutely no one else on this planet that I would want to marry my darling baby girl. No one else in this entire universe that I would want to make my daughter-in-law. I’m so happy Adora chose to make a life with you Catra. And I can’t wait for us to be officially family,” she smiled, helping Catra wipe a tear from her eye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memory shifted again and Catra was now standing in front of a crowd of people, all staring up at her as she waited for something. Catra looked over at her-dream-self, noticing she was still wearing the suit. Her vision cleared more as she heard the wedding song play, causing her to flinch as the doors slowly opened. A woman with purple hair walked out first, causing all the guests to watch her as she made her way towards them. Catra looked over at her-dream-self, noticing she had her head down, silently whispering something. Catra leaned in to hear her-dream-self and her eyes widened as she heard herself praying, thanking God for everything He has given to her in this life, for giving her Adora. She heard a small gasp and turned her head, eyes watering as she saw Adora slowly making her way down the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, tears streaming down her face as she watched her continue to make her way towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked insatiable, goddess-like, an angel sent from above. She had the most beautiful dress on, fitting perfectly on her curvy body. Catra let out a little laugh as she looked at Adora’s stomach, a tiny baby bump poking out slightly. She started to cry more as Adora smiled that beautiful and innocent smile at her, dropping down to her knees as she started to remember it. She looked over at her-dream-self and noticed she was on the ground too, crying as she watched Adora make it to her. They sobbed together, looking at Adora as she practically floated down the aisle. As soon as Adora got to them, the memory flashed again, going back to that bright light it had first shown.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” she whimpered, sobbing hysterically as she finally remembered everything.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered her past, she remembered Adora, their promises, the pain and hurt they went through together, the life they built, the children they had together, their love. ‘<em>Your love is my everything, you are my everything. I’ll always appreciate it, I’ll always remember it, and I’ll always take care of it,’</em> she remembered, tears draining from her eyes as she remembered her promise. She promised to always remember their love, to always remember her, and to always come back to her. And as the rest of the memories flashed in her mind, going by rapidly as she remembered each and every one, felt the feelings and emotions of each and every one, she finally remembered who she was and why she was there. Everything came flying back to her, everything that happened, everything she went through, everything she’s done. Her vision cleared completely, no longer hazy and clogged by the green fog she had once seen before. She slowly opened her eyes, no longer being surrounded by that bright light she had seen before. She laid there and thought about everything, trying to reform the bits and pieces of the memories that came trickling back to her. The memories of the day before, slowly replaying in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” she whispered, remembering her wife clearer than ever before. She started to cry again as she realized what she had done, what she did when she was under control of the pathogen. She remembered hurting Adora, remembered attacking her, biting her, tearing the flesh from her back. She slowly brought her hands in front of her face, fingers trembling as she looked at the hands that had hurt her own wife. “My love,” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself and continuing to sob. How could she be so lost that she hurt Adora? How could she forget her wife? Forget their love? Forget to come back to her? Her mind raced as she remembered every single detail of her life, every single detail of her wife and children. Her eyes widened as she remembered seeing Adora not pregnant anymore, lip quivering as she realized Adora had the baby. “My baby,” she cried, voice cracking as she said the words. When did she have the baby? Were they okay? Was it a girl or a boy? Abuelita said it was a boy, so it has to be. What did she name him?</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened as she remembered the burner phone they had given her, jumping up and flipping the mattress to find it. She moved the bed over and gasped when she found it, turning it on and quickly going for the call log. Her finger hovered over the last call, the number that she was able to reach Adora at, and pressed talk. She waited and prayed that Adora still had the phone, that she still held onto it in hopes she would call her, in hopes that she’d come back to her. She was about to lose hope herself as the phone continued to ring, moving to end it but flinching as the screen turned black. Someone had answered, but the screen was black as if they were hiding themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora?” Catra asked with a shaky voice, heart racing as she waited for the person on the other end to reveal themselves. She was about to hang up but started crying again as the camera came face to face with the woman she wanted to see, the woman she needed to be with.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?!” Adora cried, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her wife through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby!” Catra whimpered, sobbing as she watched Adora do the same.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG CATRA! It’s you!” she cried again, placing her hand over her mouth to stop her sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby it’s me! It’s really me! I love you so much Adora, I love you,” she cried with her, holding onto the phone with shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you’d come back to me! I knew you would!” she whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I love you so much Catra. I love you, I love you, I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?! Did I hurt you? Where are the kids?! Are they alright? Mara?” she asked quickly, moving over to the bathroom to have more privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay honey, don’t worry about me. You taught me to be tough, and it sure has paid off,” she sniffled, laughing lightly to lighten the mood. “The kids are great, mom’s with them right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo—you had the baby,” Catra whimpered, watching as Adora nodded her head in confirmation, continuing to hold back her sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I did. He looks so much like you sweetie. More than our other babies do. He has your nose, your chin, ears, mouth, your curls, even your skinny little fingers and toes. He has my color hair though, so at least the last one is kinda like me,” she laughed lightly, watching Catra as she started to cry again. “You wanna know what I named him?” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” she whispered, waiting patiently for her wife to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>“Carter. Carter Alamino Juarez. And he loves it,” she smiled softly, tears forming in her eyes as Catra started to cry again.</p><p> </p><p>“Car—Carter Alamino?” she repeated, heart exploding in her chest as she realized Adora named their baby after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, and he’s the most happy and beautiful boy in the world,” she whispered, smiling as she thought about their son. “He misses his mama. The children miss their mama. I miss my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“I miss all of you. And love you all, so much. I’m coming back to you Adora, I promise. I’m coming home. I don’t know when, or how. But I—I’m coming back to you,” she cried, hiccupping between words. “I love you, I love you so much baby. And I know how you can help me remember you. How you can get me to keep coming back! And come back for good!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How!” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>But before Catra could answer the door busted open and in walked two large men, eyes glowing bright lime green. Catra clenched the phone in her hand, eyes starting to drain more as Prime walked in behind them, holding a medium sized green vile.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please! Let me go!” Catra screamed, dropping the phone as the two men grabbed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?! CATRA!” Adora screamed from the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Don’t do this! I don’t want this anymore! I want my family! I want my kids! I want my wife! Please!” Catra pleaded, kicking and writhing in the men’s tight grasps.</p><p> </p><p>“You made your choice, Little Sister. And now, you must live with it,” Prime smiled, holding the vile in front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” she screamed, kicking towards him. “ADORA!”</p><p> </p><p>“CATRA!” Adora screamed, starting to cry as she could hear the men holding her and pinning her down.</p><p> </p><p>“ADORA! I LOVE YOU! REMEMBER WHAT MY MOTHER TOLD ME! <em>LOVE WILL SET YOU FREE</em>! I’LL COME BACK TO YOU! I SWEAR!” Catra cried, continuing to fight the men as they held her down, hands holding her head down as they prepared her for Prime to give her the pathogen again.</p><p> </p><p>“CAAATRRAAA!” Adora screamed again, whimpering as she heard Catra gurgling something, followed by silence.</p><p> </p><p>“She will never come back to you,” Prime smiled, stomping on the phone and breaking it to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>And with that the call ended, Adora was no longer there and he finally had Catra back under his control. He waited as Catra went through the usual phases of taking in the pathogen, watched as she writhed and convulsed in pain. He looked at his watch, raising his brow as he noticed it was taking a lot longer this time for it to take over. He motioned for the men to get another vile, waiting patiently as they went to retrieve one. Once they brought it back, Catra was done shaking, lying there motionless and breathing shallowly. He waited for her to wake up, standing close by until she did. Catra slowly opened her eyes, vision going in and out as the pathogen coursed through her body, slowly making it to her brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” she said through clenched teeth, trying with all her strength to fight the pathogen, to hold onto her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Your will is much stronger this time. But no matter. I will break your will, break your faith and love for that nuisance of a woman. There will be glory in the name of Prime,” he growled, kneeling down and pouring the other vile into Catra’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She started to convulse again, screaming and crying as it ran through her body. It felt different from the other times it was in her body, felt different from the very first time she had taken it. She felt herself slowly giving up, slowly losing her battle. But as another faint voice played in her mind, a voice she hasn’t heard in years, her body went limp, no longer shaking or fighting the strong and powerful pathogen stuck in her body. She remained motionless, falling into a coma as the pathogen altered her brain functionality, not knowing where to go and what it was supposed to do. It was as if the pathogen had lost its original purpose, confused on what the controlling factor should be, what parts of memories it should be blocking. And until it figured it out, its host would remain asleep, stuck in the memories and dreams in her unconscious mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora gets Catra back only to find out that she has to wait even longer to get her back which she hates</p>
<p>I mean don't we all hate that we have to wait for her to come back? DON'T WE ALL HATE THAT WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR HER TO COME BACK TO US?! I MEAN ADORA (and us)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY MY JOB AND LIFE HAS BEEN SO HECTIC LATELY AND I'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CHICKEN WITH ITS HEAD CHOPPED OFF TO GET THINGS DONE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS CHAOTIC LESBO FOR THE DELAY I AM TRYING MY BEST JUST LOVE ME OKAY🥺👉🏽👈🏽</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Adora sat in bed and reminisced on the memories of Catra and their family through her videos and pictures, she couldn’t help but think about how she had almost gotten Catra back. She was so close to getting her, she could practically feel the transformations taking place through her wife while she was kissing her. It was like the pathogen was slowly withering away, allowing Adora’s love to replace it as it began to dissipate. It was as if the pathogen allowed Catra to feel things for herself finally, to remember Adora and the love they shared together and with their children. She knew how she was gonna get Catra back, and it was a lot easier said than done. All she had to do was keep her distracted long enough for Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella to inject her with the counter drug. She had to help Catra remember her, their children, their promises and of the life they had together. She sent a quick message to the group chat, letting them know she had a plan to keep Catra distracted long enough for the counter drug to be given. She let out a long sigh and dropped her phone on the bed, leaning back slowly and plopping her head on the bed. She grabbed Catra’s ring on the necklace she had around her neck and let out another sigh, starting to sing softly as she thought about Catra and their memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,”</em> she sang, humming the rest of the tune as she continued to think about her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she continued to lie in bed she couldn’t help but let her mind race about her life right now. She was completely alone, no kids, no wife. The children were with Mara, safe in a location she had no idea where at. She hated not knowing where they were at, but it was for their own safety, just in case. She didn’t have Catra, they haven’t truly been together for almost a month now. She missed having her next to her, being able to touch, kiss and just look at her whenever she wanted to. She never realized how much she took their time together for granted, her time with Catra and even her time with the kids. She continued to cry as she thought about how she was gonna get her family back together again, about if she even could. She was slowly allowing the sleep to take over her body, exhausted from the training and events of the day before. As she was slowly falling asleep, she heard a foreign ringing from her bag. She opened her eyes and raised her brow, sitting up as she looked over at her bag. She got up and walked over to it, hands shaking as she took out the burner phone the Hive had given to her to talk to Catra. She didn’t know why she still held onto it, ever since she tried to leave Catra she never looked at it again. But something in the back of her mind told her to keep it, to continue to hold onto it just in case. <em>‘Just in case what?’</em> she always asked herself, but some little sprinkle of hope made her feel like she should. Like somehow she knew if Catra came back to her, she would use the phone to contact her. She picked it up and noticed someone was trying to facetime her, heart racing as the tiny speck of hope grew bigger. She bit her lip and placed her hand over the camera and phone screen, blocking the person from seeing her and from her seeing them. She answered and sat there for a moment, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she heard the voice of the woman she loved more than anything in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora?” Catra asked with a shaky voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora continued to sit there, crying silently as she tried to figure out if this was real or not. Was Catra really calling her right now? Was it really <em>Catra</em> or the monster that had controlled her? But as she heard the tone in Catra’s voice, the shakiness of her words, she knew it was her. It had to be. She removed her hand from over the camera and cried harder, heart swelling in her chest as she saw the love of her life crying as she revealed herself to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra?!” Adora cried, eyes bouncing all over Catra as she looked at her through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby!” Catra whimpered, sobbing as she looked back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG CATRA! It’s you!” she cried again, placing a hand over her mouth to stop her sobs from escaping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, baby it’s me! It’s really me! I love you so much Adora, I love you,” she cried with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart exploded as she heard her wife’s words, tears continuing to stream down her face as she heard her say ‘I love you’ to her. She wasn’t dreaming right now, it really was Catra talking to her. It was her wife, and she had come back to her, just like she always did. Just like she had always promised she would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you’d come back to me! I knew you would!” she whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I love you so much Catra. I love you, I love you, I love you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?! Did I hurt you? Where are the kids?! Are they alright? Mara?” she asked quickly, walking towards another room and shutting the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart shattered at her words, tears starting to fall again as she thought about how Catra must have felt in this very moment. She must’ve realized what she had done to her, the pain she caused her when she attacked her. Catra never wanted to hurt her, Adora knew that. And as she watched the tears form in her wife’s eyes, the apologetic and terrified look she had as she thought about what she did to her, Adora knew she had to reassure her that she knew it wasn’t <em>her</em> that did that to her. She had to reassure her that she wasn’t as hurt as she really was by what had happened. Sure she had to get hundreds of stitches in her back and neck, but to keep Catra sane, to keep her calm and not have her worry about what she had done to her, she would lie. Lie to protect Catra from spiraling even further of the thought of hurting her. She remembered how Catra felt the first time she had ever hurt her physically, back when they had first started dating and she spent the night with her. Catra had clawed her back from the nightmares she was having, and the next day when she found out about it she tried to blame herself and start to hate herself for what she had done. She would never let Catra think it was her fault ever again, she couldn’t. So she decided to do what she always did best, protect Catra from herself because Adora knew how she was gonna feel if she told her the truth. And she couldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay honey, don’t worry about me. You taught me to be tough, and it sure has paid off,” she sniffled, laughing lightly to lighten the mood. As she laughed she could feel her shirt rubbing against her stitches, trying her best to hide her discomfort as she continued to talk to her wife. “The kids are great, mom’s with them right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo—you had the baby,” Catra whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out a tiny wail, nodding her head in confirmation as she tried her best to hold back her sobs. This was the first time Catra wasn’t there for the birth of their children, she must’ve felt terrible not being there. She had no idea what had happened, the fact that Adora had to have an emergency c-section to save her and the baby. She doesn’t even know what he looks like, how much he resembles her, and how much he’s grown in a short amount of weeks. She wiped her eyes and smiled at her wife, thinking about how much she wished Catra could see their little bundle of joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, I did. He looks so much like you sweetie. More than our other babies do. He has your nose, your chin, ears, mouth, your curls, even your skinny little fingers and toes. He has my color hair though, so at least the last one is kinda like me,” she laughed lightly, watching Catra as she started to cry again. “You wanna know what I named him?” she smiled, eyes watering again as she thought about the name she had given their son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” Catra whispered, eyes gleaming with anticipation as she waited for Adora to reveal it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carter. Carter Alamino Juarez. And he loves it,” she smiled softly, tears reforming in her eyes as Catra continued to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Car—Carter Alamino?” Catra repeated, eyes draining as she realized what Adora had done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart was swelling with an abundance of emotions as she watched Catra’s reaction, smiling fondly as she thought about the name she had given to him. She wanted to dedicate their son’s name to her wife for everything she’s done for them. For all of the sacrifices she’s had to make to try and make sure their family was and continued to remain safe. Catra was their hero, the woman that did everything and anything for them. What better way to commemorate her wife than to name their last child after her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, and he’s the most happy and beautiful boy in the world,” she whispered, smiling as she thought about their son and how much of a cheerful little bundle of joy he was. “He misses his mama. The children miss their mama. I miss my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss all of you. And love you all, so much. I’m coming back to you Adora, I promise. I’m coming home. I don’t know when, or how. But I—I’m coming back to you,” Catra cried, hiccupping between words. “I love you, I love you so much baby. And I know how you can help me remember you. How you can get me to keep coming back! And come back for good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart skipped a beat at her words. All she ever wanted was for Catra to come back to her, for her to come home. And as she heard her wife’s words, the dedication and devotion to get back to her and their family, a new wave of hope rushed through her, overpowering all the fear and doubts she felt before as she thought she would never get her wife back. She had a plan on how she was going to try and do it, but as she heard Catra tell her that she herself knew a way too, she couldn’t wait to hear it. She would try anything, do anything, just to get her wife back, this time for good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? How!” she asked, heart racing as she waited for her wife to reveal her own plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Catra could answer her, she snapped her head up as the door busted open. Adora couldn’t see anything, but as she watched her wife’s terrified expression, she knew what was happening. She tried to prepare herself for what she was about to see and hear, but she would never be prepared, no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, please! Let me go!” Catra screamed, dropping the phone as two men grabbed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra?! CATRA!” Adora screamed, eyes starting to water as she watched the men manhandle her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please! Don’t do this! I don’t want this anymore! I want my family! I want my kids! I want my wife! Please!” Catra pleaded, struggling as the men held onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart shattered in her chest at the tone in Catra’s voice, the desperation and exhaustion she displayed as she pleaded to them. Catra was tired of fighting them, tired of being their puppet, a Soldier of the Dead. She just wanted to be done with it all, she just wanted to come home. And as she listened to the malice in Prime’s voice as he spoke, the terror and despair in Catra’s as she tried to fight them with the little strength she had left, Adora started to feel a rage course inside of her. A rage so intense, so powerful, she never knew she could feel an emotion like this before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made your choice, Little Sister. And now, you must live with it,” Prime said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Catra screamed, “ADORA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CATRA!” Adora screamed, starting to cry more as she could hear the men holding and pinning her wife down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA! I LOVE YOU! REMEMBER WHAT MY MOTHER TOLD ME! <em>LOVE WILL SET YOU FREE</em>! I’LL COME BACK TO YOU! I SWEAR!” Catra cried, continuing to fight the men as they held her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAAATRRAAA!” she screamed again, whimpering as she could hear Catra gurgling something, followed by silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart raced in her chest as she tried to listen for her wife’s pleas, to listen for anything coming from her, just a small sign to show that she was still there. But as Prime hovered above the phone, smiling that devilish grin Adora wanted to beat off his face whenever she saw it, she knew Catra was gone again. And the man looking down at her through the camera was the cause of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She will never come back to you,” Prime smiled, stomping on the phone and ending the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NOOOOOO!” Adora screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing the phone against the concrete wall, rage flowing through her as she watched it shatter against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time since Catra had first left her, Adora felt like everything was okay, that everything was going to be just fine. Catra was talking to her as if she was completely back, like there was nothing wrong. She was finally able to talk to the real Catra, coherent and in her right state of mind. But as always, Prime had ruined it all. He got in the way once again of Catra being able to come home, to come back to her. Adora shook as she thought about the constant interruptions they were having to deal with to get Catra back, the constant frustration she felt as she tried over and over again to get her wife to come home. Each and every time, there was always something or someone preventing them from doing so. And Adora was getting tired of it, she was beyond done with it. She was tired of waiting, tired of waiting for the next moment, the next time to get her wife back. She let out a loud scream and kicked the table that sat across from her, causing it to shatter upon impact. There was so much adrenaline coursing through her veins right now, so much anger, frustration, rage, she felt like she could kill <em>anyone</em> at this moment. She picked up one of the legs of the tables and smashed it on the floor, repeatedly pounding into the ground until it was no more. Bow and Scorpia came busting through the room, eyes growing wide as they saw Adora tear about the room like a wild tornado. They looked at each other and then back at Adora, running over and grabbing onto her and holding her tightly together. Adora kicked and screamed, growling as she continued to let her anger roam free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora! Calm down! It’s okay!” Bow tried to reassure her, holding her tighter as she continued to fight them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora continued to fight for a couple more seconds, finally letting herself calm down as the reality of the situation hit her. Her anger turned to sadness, to pain, causing her screams of fury to turn into sobs of grief, heartache. She just wanted her wife back, just wanted all of this to be done. This was the closest she’s ever gotten Catra back, and as she thought about it more she knew being angry and breaking things wasn’t gonna bring her back. No matter how much it felt good to do. She slumped to the ground, holding onto Bow and Scorpia as they continued to hold onto her too, comforting her as she sobbed hysterically. After a few minutes she could feel herself going completely calm, finally able to talk other than sobbing uncontrollably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Adora, we’ll get her back,” Scorpia reassured, rubbing Adora on her shoulder gently, trying her best to not hit her stitches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I mean Catra—I talked to her, I was just talking to her,” Adora sniffled, pulling away from the two and getting up to grab the burner phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Bow asked confused, watching as Adora grabbed the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She called me! I was just talking to her on the phone before—before that piece of <em>SHIT</em> took her away from me again! I talked to her you guys. She was there! It was her!” Adora sniffled again, breathing heavily to steady herself so she wouldn’t start crying again. “And I know how we’re gonna get her back, and so does she.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah—hold on. You talked to her?! How?! The last time we saw her she was mind controlled, eyes glowing that creepy lime green color!” Bow shivered, thinking about the scary look of Catra’s face and eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we were in the room alone together we—I got her to come back to me. It was only briefly but, she came back. <em>She</em> was here. Her vision cleared and I saw her normal eye color, it was only for a few moments until that dumbass soldier came in, but they changed. She changed. She remembered. She remembered me, and our love. I told you guys she was in there, she still is. And then just a few moments ago she called me, I didn’t think it was her at first but it was. It was my wife! She was here, she was coherent, and she called me! She remembered me! She remembered hurting me, what she did, the children, and she remembered that I had the baby! I told her about him and she cried! She cried and told me she loved me! That she was coming home, she was coming back to me! She was about to explain to me how I could get her to remember me, how I could get her back and this time for good. But Prime came in and ruined everything! He’s always in the fucking way! FUCKING-A I hate him so much! I can’t wait to wipe that stupid evil grin off his ugly four-eyed face!” she snapped, starting to breathe heavier as the rage picked back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she ever get to explain it to you before they took her again?” Scorpia asked, waiting patiently for Adora to calm back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She said, ‘remember what my mother told me, ‘love will set you free’’. When Catra got shot and died and was brought back to life again and again, she was in an unconscious state where her mother was with her. The only way for her to come back to me was our love. Her mother told her, ‘love will set you free’. And Catra used that and thought about me, thought about our life together, thought about our love. If I’m correct, and I pray that I am, that’s how we’re gonna get her back. Because every time Catra comes back, even for a short amount of time, it’s because she’s still in there and that part of her that is still fighting the pathogen wants to hold onto our love, wants to hold onto me and our children. When I kissed her, I felt her practically transforming underneath me, like I could feel the pathogen slowly seeping away from her, allowing her to come back to me. I know I was crazy for even getting close to her like that, but I had to try something! And it worked! That’s how I know for a fact we’ll get her back. I just have to distract her long enough for Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella to inject her with the counter drug plus using the memories of our love to get her to come back! It’s gonna work! It has to! She knows it and I trust her,” she explained, running her hands through her hair as she thought about what she had to do to get her wife back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But if Prime keeps giving her more and more of the pathogen, isn’t it gonna be a lot harder to get her to come back now? There’s more of the pathogen inside of her, it’s growing bigger and more resilient. Aren’t you afraid of getting hurt again? Of getting hurt even more?” Bow asked softly, giving Adora a sincere look as he watched her contemplate the possibility of the worst happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was scared of what could happen. She would be lying if she didn’t feel some type of uneasiness with the thought of going back up against an even more pathogen crazed Catra. But the thought of getting her wife back, the thought of having Catra back in her arms, back with their family, conquered all of those fears. She would rather die than to not have her wife back with her, she would rather burn the entire world to the ground than to not have Catra back with their family. She took a deep breath and blew it out, looking back up at the two friends and giving her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care how much I get hurt, or how much pain I go through in order for us to do this. I want my wife back, I need her back. She needs to be home with me, our children, and our family. My life is incomplete without her. And you know, love is hard. It’s one of the most difficult things to get through in life. And love is pain. It’s one of the most painful things you’ll ever feel in life. But it’s so damn worth it. Catra is <em>so</em> fucking worth it. All the heartache, the frustration, the difficulties, the pain, everything. She’s worth it. And I’m not gonna lose my world just because some parasite of a human being is trying to take it away from me. I will get her back. And I will get her to come home. I love her way too much to give up on her, to give up on our love. I’ll do whatever it takes to get her to come back to me, even if I have to die for that to happen. My wife <em>will</em> be coming home,” she finished, staring at her friends with a look of determination and something else she’s never felt before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two looked at each other and then back at Adora, nodding their heads slowly in agreement. They knew better to disagree with her, especially right now. There was something different about Adora at this very moment, something about her that neither of them have seen in her before. They decided not to press the situation, in fear that she would snap or push them both away when all they wanted to do was help her. So they let her have her way. They couldn’t understand the pain and constant heartbreak Adora was going through right now, the feelings of rage and agony she was feeling. Both of their wives were safe, their families were safe. It was Adora’s and Catra’s that was in trouble, Adora without her wife, without her love. So they let her have her way, allowing her to take over the situation they were all having a hard time controlling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re with you till the end,” Bow smiled, placing a gentle hand on Adora’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” Scorpia smiled, repeating Bow’s action on her other shoulder. “Best Friends Squad till the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks guys,” Adora sniffled, pulling them both in for a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was relieved she still had her friends by her side, it made her feel less alone at this moment. She was already having a hard time feeling like she had to do this all alone. But knowing Bow and Scorpia would be with her, that they would stay with her till the very end of it all, made her feel a lot better about getting Catra back. <em>‘Love will set you free</em>’ she thought to herself, blowing out a deep breath as she thought about Catra’s words. She quick called Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa and explained to them what happened, telling them her and Catra’s plan to get her to come back. She explained Catra’s mother’s words, and how it had brought her back before when she had gotten shot all those years ago. She explained how she could get Catra distracted long enough for her to be injected with the counter drug, and hopefully get rid of the pathogen completely. The doctors were skeptical at first, but hearing Adora’s determination and dedication in her words convinced them otherwise. They trusted Adora, and they trusted the Little Leech. It was a long shot, but they’d do whatever Adora thought was right to get her back. Even if it meant going up against an army, they’d do whatever it took as well to get back the daughter of their late best friend. The daughter they vowed to protect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be over in a little bit Adora. See you soon,” Dr. Spinnerella said, shuffling through her and Dr. Netossa’s house as they got ready to head back to the warehouse to meet up with them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks guys, see you soon,” Adora smiled, ending the call and letting out a long sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gonna work Adora, don’t worry. If what you’re saying is true, and knowing how crazy Wildcat is about you and how much she loves you and your family, it’ll work,” Scorpia smiled, walking over and lightly hugging the smaller woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora melted into the hug, beginning to sniffle again at her friend’s words. Catra really did love her more than anything in this world, her and their family. She fought the pathogen countless times, came back to her over and over again, and overcame the powerful drug back to back, something <em>no one</em> in the drug’s very long history has ever done before. That’s why they were called Soldiers of the Dead, unable to return once the pathogen had taken over them; mind, body, and soul. And because of this, there was no doubt in her mind that Catra didn’t love her, that she wouldn’t come back. But the only thing she did doubt was the level of difficulty they would have to get through now that Prime had given her another dose of the pathogen. How much more powerful the pathogen was gonna be now that there was more of it inside of her. Could Catra continue to fight it? Did she have enough energy left inside of her to do so? She sounded so exhausted when she last talked to her, the sounds of her pleas as she tried to fight them off of her. She had to keep some type of faith that Catra had enough strength to fight it one more time, just one more time so they could inject her with the counter drug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later they decided that they were ready to try again. They loaded up their vans and trucks, preparing to take Catra back once more, but this time for good. As they arrived to the warehouse they had noticed it was quiet, a little too quiet. Bow scanned the area and noticed there was a lot less activity going on, far less than there had been the last time they were there. He motioned for everyone to move in, scanning and rescanning the area to update everyone’s maps. Once he found Catra, he motioned for Scorpia and Adora to follow him, leading them up through the warehouse and towards a large set of doors. Bow motioned for them to stop, rescanning the room again and raising a brow as he noticed a change in Catra’s dot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Adora whispered, looking over Bow’s shoulder at the tracker pad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Th—this is weird,” he whispered back, rescanning to see if it was just a glitch. “Catra’s dot is flickering white when it should be blue. Something’s not right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” she whispered again, hands shaking as she waited for Bow’s answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A white dot means she’s—,” but before he could finish his eyes grew wide, motioning for the women to fall back as a loud explosion interrupted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three went flying back, coughing and wiping their eyes as the smoke cleared from the explosion by door they were just at. Prime walked through the smoke, eyes blazing lime green as he walked towards Adora. Adora glared up at him, rolling to her side and grabbing out her gun before he tried to kick her. He was much faster than her, already attacking her again as she went to point her gun at him. She fired a shot but missed as he kicked the gun from her hands, causing it to fly opposite of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora!” Bow called, trying to find his own gun in the debris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine! Just get Catra!” she yelled, dodging and rolling away from Prime’s constant attacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow and Scorpia ran towards the door, disappearing inside as the smoke continued to linger. Adora was left alone, doing anything and everything she could to keep Prime busy while they went to retrieve her wife. He went to stop them but Adora kicked him in the side, causing him to stumble over a little and reset his sights on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will <em>never</em> get her back,” he smiled, teeth baring as he gave her his signature devilish grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you! She will <em>always</em> come back to me. There is nothing or <em>no one</em> that can keep her from me” Adora growled, lowering herself in a defensive position as she waited for Prime to strike again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prime’s face twisted at her determination, letting out a roar as he pounced at her again. She blocked his first punch, only to be hit with another one to her jaw, causing her to stumble back a little. She spit out blood and wiped her lip, letting out another murderous growl as she attacked him next. She threw a quick combo, one Catra had taught her way back when they had first started dating, hitting him each and every time as she continued to punch and swing. He miscalculated one of her moves, causing him to get kicked square in the chest and falling backwards on his back. Adora went to jump on him but stopped as she heard Scorpia and Bow calling for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora we’ve got her! Let’s go!” Scorpia called, continuing to cough from all the smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora stood frozen, not knowing what she should do. Should she kill the man that has constantly and continuously ruined her life? Took away her wife and the mother of their 5 children? Or should she leave and get out with Catra while she still could? In hopes she would get her wife back and they wouldn’t have to cross paths ever again. She contemplated for a few seconds, grabbing out the knife she kept on her thigh as she watched Prime stand up, standing tall and towering over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I say now as I have said many times before; you will <em>never</em> get her back. No matter how many times you try to change her back, she will always come crawling back to me. She will always beg for my mercy, beg to bring the glory to the name of Prime! She is gone forever. Give it up, give <em>her</em> up,” he grinned, taunting Adora as he waited for his plan to unveil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, let’s go! He’s just taunting you!” Bow exclaimed, trying to get Adora to listen to him instead of the man that was egging her on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora knew he was stalling, but she couldn’t figure out why. As she went to turn and leave another explosion blasted from the same room, causing the three to fly again. Adora coughed and tried to look through the smoke, noticing Prime had escaped as it started to clear where he was last standing. She looked over at Bow and Scorpia, making sure they were okay. They nodded their heads and grabbed Catra again, making their way back out of the warehouse and heading towards the vans. She followed behind them as they carried Catra out, glancing behind herself every so often to make sure Prime wasn’t somewhere behind them, ready to secretly attack them. When they got to the van, they strapped Catra in, binding her down and giving her a tranquilizer to make sure she wouldn’t jump up and attack them once she came to. They drove off and left the Hive, driving quickly back to their own warehouse to start on Catra to get her back. As they made their way there, Adora couldn’t help but stare at her wife. There was something different about her, something—off. She remembered what Bow had said about her dot and looked up at him, motioning for him to come closer so they could talk about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asked, sitting next to Adora as he waited for her to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said Catra’s dot was flashing white? Why?” she whispered, glancing back down at her as she laid strapped to a gurney. Bow hesitated for a moment, biting his lip in hopes Adora wouldn’t have noticed, but she did. “Bow?” she asked again, heart beginning to race as she waited for him to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A white dot means she’s dead,” he whispered, grabbing Adora’s hand as she began to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But—but she’s—she isn’t dead,” she stammered, looking back down at Catra as she watched her shallow breathing. “She’s breathing Bow, look at her! The scanner is wrong! Why is she breathing if she’s dead?!” she panicked, eyes bouncing between her wife and Bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I said it was weird! She’s alive, I made sure of it when I checked her out in the room where we found her in! I used the scanner over her, but it showed that she was unresponsive, that her brain waves are…I don’t know! I’m not a doctor.! We’ll just have to wait for Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa to check her out! I’m sure it’s just my tracker pad,” he breathed out, rubbing Adora’s arm as she started to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart shattered as she heard Bow’s words. Was Catra really dead? And if she was, why is she still breathing? Was this just an effect of the pathogen? She didn’t wanna believe that Catra was gone. After all they’ve been through? After all they’ve had to do in order to get her back? There was just no way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they made it to the warehouse, Adora jumped outta the van and grabbed the gurney, starting to take it outta the van herself until Scorpia and Bow joined her. Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella were preparing the machines, getting ready to hook them up to Catra as they wheeled her in. Bow brought them his tracker pad, showing them the scans he had taken of Catra as they were in the room. The doctor’s looked at the scans and then back at Catra, both raising their brows as they thought the same exact thing Adora had thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That can’t be right,” Dr. Netossa whispered, pushing the tracker pad back into Bow’s hands and walking over to Catra. She began prepping Catra herself, determined to prove that Bow’s tracker pad was wrong, that Catra wasn’t dead. As soon as she got her all set up she began to tap her foot as she waited for the machines to pick up on Catra’s scans, walking over to the monitor as it started producing feedback for her. She ripped off the sheet and looked it over, walking over to Bow and showing him what she saw. “She’s not dead,” she stated, looking over at Adora and motioning for her to come closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what’s wrong with her?” Adora asked, looking at the scans Dr. Netossa had made and having no clue what they were saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in a coma, but not a normal one. The pathogen shut down her brain functionality, causing her to go into a deep sleep, dormant. On a scanner like yours, it’ll show she’s dead. But if you hook her up to the CT scan and the heart monitor, it shows she’s still there. These waves indicate that she is, but these ones indicate she’s not reactive, she’s comatose,” she explained, looking back over at Catra. “That Little Leech is clinging on for dear life,” she smiled, looking back over at Adora and placing a hand on her arm. “She’s clinging on to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart swelled at the doctor’s words, eyes beginning to water again as she looked back over at her wife. If what the doctor was saying was true, then that meant she was still trying to fight the pathogen. Or the pathogen was fighting itself? She didn’t know much about it, but the only thing she did know was that Catra was still there. She was still alive, and she was fighting to stay that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we still give her the counter drug then?” Adora sniffled, wiping away a tear that escaped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Dr. Spinnerella answered, motioning for Adora to walk with her over to the lab station. “The counter drug needs a live host, and since Catra is technically in an unresponsive and ‘dead’ state of mind, the drug won’t react the way we need it to. Catra needs to be awake, ‘coherent’, for her to receive the counter drug. We have to wait for her to wake up, and since she was given a tranquilizer as well, we have to wait for that to wear off first. But because she was given another dose of the pathogen, we might have to tweak the counter drug a little. I’ll take a sample of her blood to run some tests and see just how powerful it is, but until then, all we can do is wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora hated to hear that. She’s been waiting what seemed like forever to get Catra back. Waiting to see if they could get her to come back. That’s all they’ve been doing for the past month, was wait. But there was nothing else she could do. She had to wait for her wife to wake up so they could try to give her the counter drug. They had to wait and see if it was going to work. And she had to wait, once again, to get her wife back. She looked back over at Catra, letting out a sad sigh as she started to walk towards her. She sat on the bed next to Catra’s unresponsive body, reaching her hand up and stroking a strand of loose hair from off her face. She examined her wife’s features, taking them all in like she had always done before, but this time, taking her slow sweet time to take it all in. She leaned down and placed her head over her wife’s chest, listening to her shallow heartbeat as she decided to listen to everyone’s advice and just wait it all out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back to me,” she whispered softly, continuing to wait for her wife to wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love Will Set You Free 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora POV as Adora and the best lesbian doctors try to save her wife from the pathogen</p><p>Okay I decided you guys had enough torture because SHE BACK!</p><p>Also S/O to one of my readers on here, you sorta guessed what this chapter was gonna be about you little shit! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>ADORA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days had passed by, and Catra still wasn’t awake. Day and night, throughout all the hours of the day, Adora never left her side. When she would sleep, if she slept at all, she would lay her head on the gurney, hunched over in an uncomfortable position as she sat in a chair next to it. The friends tried their best to get her to move over to the couch they brought in, but she refused. She wanted to be touching her wife at all times, wanted to be next to her at all hours of the day. The only time she would leave her would be to use the bathroom, other than that she was stuck to the side of the gurney like a watch dog. Dr. Netossa and Spinerella were always around too, making sure Adora wasn’t falling over and dying on them as she continued to sit there. They’d bring her water, food, anything to help Adora be as comfortable as she could be. Adora couldn’t thank them enough. She knew she was being difficult but, they still did whatever to make sure she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>One day she decided to call her mother, she hadn’t talked to the kids in a couple of days, and it would be good to see her beautiful children’s faces to help refuel her energy source. As soon as the call went through she was bombarded by her children, all fighting each other to get a chance to talk to their mommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” they all called, crawling all over Mara to see their mother through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi babies,” Adora cooed, wiping the sleep from her eyes so she could look somewhat presentable for her children.</p><p> </p><p>“We miss you!” they all giggled, continuing to push each other outta the way to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, mommy misses you guys too! I hope you’re being good for Abuelita! And playing nice with Maggie, Archie and Gunner!” she smiled, speaking specifically to Finn since he liked to fight a lot. He was just like Catra in that way, always picking fights with other kids. It wasn’t his fault that he was bigger than them all, but it was Catra’s fault for teaching the tank of a child to defend himself so early on.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn punched Archie in the eye!” Catarina tattled, sticking her tongue out at Finn who just dropped his jaw at his sister’s betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>“Finn Emmanuel Juarez!” Adora scolded, waiting for her son to look at her. He tried to give her those puppy eyes she taught him, hazel eyes growing bigger as he looked at her, but she wasn’t having it. “No! That is not okay! You don’t hit people!”</p><p> </p><p>“But mama said—,” he went to defend but instantly regretted it as Adora gave him ‘the look’.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what “mama said”, <em>I’M</em> telling you no! Did you apologize to Archie?” she asked, eyeing Finn and daring him to lie. He nodded his head ‘yes’, sniffling lightly as he started to tear up. “Bubba, you can’t keep doing this! I know mama taught us to defend ourselves but there’s a time and place for using this! You can’t go around picking fights with everyone! One day there’s gonna be someone bigger than you and much stronger than you that’s gonna hurt you. Then what? And Archie is supposed to be your friend, right?” she asked again, waiting for him to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he sniffled, wiping his eyes as he started to cry a little.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t hurt our friends, okay? Mommy doesn’t mean to yell at you, but I need you to listen to me bubba. Okay? No more fighting,” she smiled lightly, feeling bad that she had to yell at her son. She usually wouldn’t be scolding them this harshly, but with the stress she’s been under and she herself being tired of fighting, she didn’t want her kids to follow in that path.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry mommy. No more fighting,” he sniffled, hiccupping as he tried to fight his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” she asked, smiling as he nodded his head ‘yes’ frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” he sniffled again, crossing his heart and holding out his pinky.</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed lightly and held out her own pinky, pinky swearing with her son over the phone that he would stop fighting. She noticed Razzlyn sticking her head in the corner of the screen, laughing again as she watched her try to jump into the camera. Razzlyn was the smallest of the bunch, and she seemed to be the slowest at growing. She was a pretty big baby when she was born, but now that she was getting older, she slimmed down a lot, no matter how much she loved to eat. It was crazy, she ate just as much as Catra did, maybe even more, and she still remained the same size.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Razzlyn,” Adora cooed, giggling as Razzlyn grabbed the phone and forced Mara to pan the camera in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“M—mommy,” she said, beaming at her ability to now speak more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG MY BABY!” Adora screamed, tearing up that Razzlyn called her ‘mommy’. She only really knew how to say mama, calling her and Catra both that. Adora tried for months to correct her, trying to convince her that there was a difference between ‘mama’ and ‘mommy’ for her and Catra. “Mom! When did she start talking so good! I’ve only been gone for a week and a half!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine! One day I was changing Carter’s diaper and all of a sudden I hear Catarina talking to someone. I walk in and go see who she’s talking to and her and Razzlyn are having their own little conversation! I was just as surprised as you were!” she laughed, shaking her head at Razzlyn as she continued to fight for control over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, my sweet girl,” Adora cooed, giggling as Razzlyn started babbling gibberish followed by a complete set of words here and there.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s even walking more! No—let me take that back. She’s RUNNING more,” Mara laughed again. “I told her it was bath time and she practically sprinted outta the room! She’s so fast! I’m gonna have to use a net to catch her!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora laughed out loud at that, remembering how Grandma Razz mentioned she had to do the same thing for Catra when she was a baby. It was weird how her and Catra loved taking showers and baths but their children despised them. They practically had to force the kids to take one, barricading the bathroom door so they wouldn’t escape the room if they were able to slip outta the tub somehow. Finn was the most stubborn about them, running and hiding every single time he sensed that it was bath time. He would hear either her or Catra running the water for them and he would run and hide where ever he could to avoid them. He was the dirtiest of them all, so it was extremely important that he took them, no matter how much he hated them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I miss you guys,” Adora smiled, reminiscing on their memories.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! Look at Carter!” Mira giggled, grabbing the phone next and showing Adora her newborn son.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg! What have you done to my son!” she laughed, laughing harder as she looked at the tiny ponytail they put on top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehehe, I did his hair! It was in his face so I helped him!” Catarina giggled, smiling proudly at the tiny pony tail she made for him.</p><p> </p><p>Carter didn’t seem to mind, he curled his lips as they all giggled at him, wiggling his arms and legs as he got excited too. Adora giggled at her children, shaking her head as they all cooed over their baby brother and his new hairdo. She was missing out on so much right now, she felt a little bad. But she had to keep reminding herself that it was for a good cause, they were gonna be able to see their mama again and have their family back. She just had to keep calm, no matter how hard it was gonna be.</p><p> </p><p>“He does look handsome,” she agreed, smiling as Carter looked up at the camera, beginning to coo at her through the phone. “Hi baby,” she cooed back, laughing lightly as he continued to coo at her. It was like he was trying to talk to her, tell her something that only she could understand. She just watched him with loving eyes, giggling as he would get excited more by hearing her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, when are you and mama coming home?” Catarina asked, sticking her face in the camera near Carter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon baby, soon,” she smiled. She thought of an idea, looking over at Catra as she continued to talk to the children. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe it would help her wife wake up. “Actually babies, mama’s right next to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“MAMA!” they all screamed, beginning to shush Carter as he got scared by the sudden loudness.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, mama,” Razzlyn called, grabbing the phone and running off with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Razzlyn get back here with the phone!” Mara called, laughing as Razzlyn started full out sprinting with the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg! Razzlyn!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as she just smiled at the camera with her two teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see mama!” Mira called, running up to Razzlyn and helping her sit down so they could hold the phone together. Soon the rest of the kids crowded around, waiting patiently for Adora to show them their mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! But she’s sleeping so don’t get too excited about seeing her,” Adora giggled, slowly panning the camera over and showing them Catra as she laid on the gurney.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama!” they all screamed again, giggling excitedly as they were finally able to see their mother for the first time in weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, she’s sleeping so she can’t hear you!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as she listened to her children ask Catra millions of questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, why are mama’s eyes green?” Finn asked.</p><p> </p><p>Adora raised her brow at that, looking around the phone and eyes growing wide as she saw Catra was awake. Catra’s eyes were wide open, shining that same bright green eye color that made Adora sick. She quick removed the camera from in front of Catra’s face and turned it back towards her, standing up and walking back slowly as Catra started to turn her head towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy has to go now, I’ll call you guys soon! I love you! Be good for Abuelita and Auntie Perfuma and Glimmer!” she said quickly, giving a quick smile as they all said their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>She hung up the phone and set it down on the table, watching Catra carefully as she just stared blankly at her. She wasn’t moving, barely even blinking, staring blankly into her soul. Adora didn’t know what to think at this moment, didn’t know what to feel. All she knew was that she had to keep Catra distracted, long enough to get her injected with the pathogen. She slowly walked back over towards Catra, watching her as she continued to watch her every move. It was as if Catra was examining her, studying her movements like she was a foreign entity. Adora slowly sat back down on the chair, glancing down at Catra’s arm cuffs to make sure they were tightly locked in. She looked back up at Catra, eyes beginning to water as the lime green color flickered brightly in her wife’s eyes. She noticed that any time she saw Catra, her eyes seemed to be more green than the time before. It scared her to death, especially knowing that there was so much of the pathogen inside of her wife, giving her the strength of a hundred elephants. She slowly reached her hand towards Catra’s leg, placing it gently on the top of it. She began running soothing lines up the length of it with her fingers, letting out a light breath as Catra started to purr lightly at the contact. A wave of relief flashed through her, smiling as Catra began to slowly melt into her touch. She went to move her hand up towards Catra’s hand, stopping immediately as Dr. Spinnerella walked into the room. Within seconds of her entering, Catra snapped her head towards the doctor, body tensing up as she detected that she was an enemy. Catra tried to lunge for the doctor, being stopped immediately as the cuffs prevented her from moving any further. She writhed and contorted towards the doctor, trying with all of her strength to attack her. She was moving so much the gurney started to rock, slowly falling over and slamming on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” Dr. Netossa exclaimed, walking in at the exact moment Catra had rocked the gurney over to its side and falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh—she’s—that’s,” Dr. Spinnerella stammered, not believing what she was seeing right now. She read the stories about the Soldiers of the Dead and about the green pathogen they were given, but she hasn’t seen it with her own eyes before. She wasn’t as big of an expert as her wife was, body shaking as she took in the sight before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me get her up!” Adora called, running over to the side of the gurney and trying to pull it back up right.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Netossa ran over to her, helping her try and turn the gurney back over. They both flinched back as Catra snapped at them next. Growling and hissing like a wild animal as she tried to attack them. Dr. Spinnerella couldn’t move. She was frozen in her tracks as she watched the woman she vowed her late best friend that she would protect, look and act like she was a demonic being. Her heart broke at the sight, body shaking and tears falling as she watched Catra try to kill her wife and Dr. Netossa. She looked over at the monitors that were blaring loudly, noticing Catra’s heart rate was above humanly possible right now. The numbers began to drop a little as Adora started talking, as if Catra was calming down at the sound of her wife’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra! Stop! It’s me!” Adora called, trying to get her wife to calm back down. Catra stopped trying to attack, snapping her attention towards Adora and eyeing her carefully. Her breathing was heavy and rapid, teeth baring as she tried to breathe. “That’s it sweetie, that’s it. It’s me, Adora. I’m here Catra, I’m here,” she said softly, slowly walking over to Catra as she began to calm down more.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa stared in awe, watching Catra and the monitors as they both began to calm down as Adora continued to talk to her. They thought Adora was crazy when she told them that she was able to get Catra to calm down all those times before, that she was able to get her to fight the pathogen. Dr. Netossa had studied the drug nonstop since she found out Catra was given it, trying to figure it out starting from the first time it was given in the world’s history. It was told that no one was able to come back from it once it was given. The people were lost, gone for good after they taken it only one time. Back then it wasn’t as strong, but over generations it was tweaked, modified, and enhanced to be stronger, make the carrier more powerful. And as they learned Catra was given multiple doses, they feared that they would never be able to get her back. That she was gone, dead to the world to remain a zombie for the rest of her days. But as they watched Adora, with their own eyes, and saw that she was able to talk to Catra and for Catra to respond calmly to her voice, they still couldn’t believe it that Adora was bringing her outta it. She was actually helping her fight the pathogen. Dr. Netossa motioned silently to her wife to go get the counter drug, deciding that this was the best time to try it out now that Catra was awake and coherent. Dr Spinnerella quickly ran outta the room, going back to the mini lab they had made there to tweak the counter drug. The day Catra had arrived they took a new sample of her blood, studying the strength of the pathogen now that there were multiple doses of it in her body. They noticed that the cells had grew larger, but the amount of them remained the same. It was as if the doses of the drug strengthened the cells, making them grow bigger in size. They were able to extract one of the largest cells they could find in their sample, using that as the new carrier for the counter drug. They then reintroduced the counter carrier cell back into a sample of Catra’s tainted blood and waited for the results. They did multiple trials of it, always coming out successful in the end. And now that they were confident with the effects of it, it was time to try it on Catra, in hopes it would do its job in a bigger setting.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, baby,” Adora continued to talk to her, slowly sitting down on the bed away from Catra’s hands just in case she tried to attack her. But she didn’t. She just stared at Adora, breathing becoming calmer by the moment. “I love you so much baby, I love you. Come back to me my love, come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Adora said those words Catra’s eyes snapped wide open, body going tense and eyes rolling in the back of her head. Adora started to panic, looking up at the monitors as they started blaring loudly again.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?!” she cried, looking at Catra and then back at Dr. Netossa who had moved around the gurney and over to the monitors.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t know! Her CT isn’t showing she’s having a seizure but she’s clearly in one! I’ve never seen this before!” she replied, starting to panic herself as she watched Catra clearly have a seizure in front of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra!” Adora cried again, crawling on top of her wife and straddling her lap. “Wake up! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to call for Catra, hoping and praying that she would snap outta whatever was happening to her right now. But she remained there, eyes rolling in the back of her head as her entire body lay tense, like she was frozen, unable to do anything but remain there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CATRA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catra woke up in an empty room, head groggy as she sat up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, looking through hazy vision as the room started to become more clear to her. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to wipe away what she was seeing right now. She watched as a door slowly formed on the wall, opening up and shining a bright green light. She shielded her eyes, preventing herself from being blinded by the fluorescent green rays. She peeked her head around her fingers, eyes growing wide as she saw a lime green figure standing in front of her. It was a green blob at first, but as it slowly morphed before her, it began forming into a shape of a human, standing tall in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Th—this can’t be real,” she whispered, watching as the green figure glowed.</p><p> </p><p>“!$#*$ @()!!$ =^@+~” the figure said, trying to translate with Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“W—what?” Catra said, brow raising as she watched the figure try to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Un#!=stan!@( n%^w?” the figure said more clearly, getting closer and closer to its objective language.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda?” she replied, watching the glowing figure carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Understand now?” the figure repeated, finally able to create coherent human sentences.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, th—that’s better,” she smiled nervously, tucking her legs into her chest as she continued to watch the figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. It is nice to meet you Master,” the figure said, glowing bright lime green as it walked over to Catra. “My name is Chartreuse, I am of the Malachite. I am here at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra just watched with a raised brow, not knowing how this figure just transformed its language to hers or why it just referred to her as ‘Master’. She watched it carefully, noticing it was glowing brightly, just like the color of her eyes and the eyes of the men that were under the control of the pathogen. She thought for a moment, realizing that this was the pathogen that was stuck inside of her. But why was it calling <em>her</em> Master? Didn’t Prime have control over it?</p><p> </p><p>“Um, why are you calling me ‘Master’?” she asked, watching as the figure continued to glow.</p><p> </p><p>“My framework has indicated that you, Catrina, are my Master,” Chartreuse replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Your framework? What else does it um—indicate?” she asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, I will show you,” they replied, walking towards the door they had come from before.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched skeptically, eyeing the door that had miraculously formed on the wall a moment ago. She blew out a breath, realizing that she was talking to a giant glowing green figure right now named Chartreuse, so what else could be even weirder than this? She got off the bed and walked towards the door, hesitating at first but then going through as the figure led her through it. She was blinded by a lime green light at first, but it soon disappeared as she went deeper in the room. Her eyes bounced around the large room, staring at the drawings and symbols on the walls. She didn’t know what they said or what language they were in, but knowing what she just found out, it was most likely the language of the ‘Malachite’.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?” she asked in awe, watching as the symbols and drawings bounced around the room, gliding through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my framework,” they replied, speaking in their language briefly, causing the symbols and drawings to freeze in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“What do these symbols mean?” she asked again, walking up to one of the symbols that froze off to the side of her.</p><p> </p><p>“That is in my native tongue, I cannot translate it into your language visibly for I do not have that authorization,” they replied, walking up next to Catra. “This one indicates that you are my Master. It shows that you are the carrier of this vessel I reside in, therefore making you my administrator.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Prime was the administrator?” she asked, looking over at the figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Prime,” they repeated, flickering a black color briefly before resuming. “Ah yes, Prime. The one we call ‘the Dictator’. He is no longer the administrator of my being. He has wiped out his own framework by strengthening mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you got the name right. He definitely is a dick,” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a ‘dick’?” Chartreuse asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh—I,” Catra stammered, looking away from the figure and over at two drawings that were bigger than the rest. “What do those say?” she asked, quickly trying to change the subject. She did not wanna be the one to explain the human anatomy to this entity, or whatever they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. Those are your, as you call it, ‘feelings’. The one on the left represents love, while the one on the right represents pain. You have a great deal of pain. Why is that?” they asked.</p><p> </p><p>Catra remained silent for a moment, staring at the large drawings as they glowed brightly before her. She knew why the love one was big, but as she stared at the pain one, her heart stung a little. She was happy. She made a life with Adora, the woman of her dreams, and had 5 beautiful babies. So why was the pain drawing so huge? She went to reply but stopped as the pain grew larger, causing her to back up as it started to grow towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it growing?!” she asked, looking back over at the figure that was flickering with black dots.</p><p> </p><p>“My framework indicates that there is an enemy trying to cause harm to your vessel,” they replied, waving their hand in the air to show a large screen.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched as the screen formed in front of them, narrowing her eyes as she saw Prime between tiny slits looking down at her from her point of view. She let out a low growl as she watched Prime’s grin grow, laughing loudly as he looked down on her. He was holding her eyelids open, trying to get her to wake up as the pathogen kept her in a coma.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Little Sister, I know you’re in there. Let go of that nuisance of a woman. Let go of Adora,”</em> he cackled, leaning down as he continued to hold her eyelids open.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Chartreuse repeated, flickering brightly as the name echoed around the room. “That name, it soothes our framework.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched in awe as the pain drawing slowly went back to its normal size, gradually going back to the size it once was. She slowly walked over to the drawing, eyes beginning to water as she thought about what she had done. She realized why the pain drawing was so big. Why it was as big as the love one. She <em>was</em> in pain. In pain because she had hurt Adora. In pain that she had to leave her wife, their children. In pain that she even brought them into her mess of a life. But in pain that she couldn’t keep her promise to her wife. She couldn’t keep her promise that she’d come back to her. Because over and over again, the pathogen controlled her body, turning her into something she was not. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about that, watching as the pain drawing absorbed it into its aura. She looked over at Chartreuse, noticing that they had been watching her. She quickly wiped her eyes and stepped back, looking over at the love drawing. As she stared at it, she felt better. It caused her to think about the love she’s been able to have, the love she’s been able to obtain throughout her life. Especially after she met Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” she whispered, noticing that when she said her name the love drawing flickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Chartreuse repeated again, looking at Catra and then back at the love drawing. “Who is this ‘Adora’?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my wife,” Catra smiled, heart beating faster as the love drawing flickered more at her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Wife? What is a ‘wife’?” they asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My wife, the woman that I married? You know, like a—a soul mate?” she tried to explain, not really knowing how to define the word.</p><p> </p><p>“’Soul’ ‘mate’,” they repeated, flickering briefly. “’Mate’ we have mates. Is this what you call ‘mate’?” they asked, waving their hand again, causing a large screen to show up in front of them again.</p><p> </p><p>Catra squinted at the screen, trying to figure out what it was showing. As soon as she realized it, her eyes widened at she began to blush, unable to explain to Chartreuse what they were watching right now. The screen was showing Catra and Adora, from Catra’s point of view, having sex. Catra was underneath Adora, holding on for dear life as Adora pounded into her. There were noises and all, the sound of Catra’s heavy panting and whimpering, the sound of her moaning, the sound of Adora’s labored breathing as she used her strength and energy to pound into her, and the sound of Catra’s opening on her privates squelching as Adora used her fingers to pound into her while using her juices as a lubricant. Catra just watched with a red face, body growing hot as she remembered this distinct memory. She glanced over at Chartreuse, noticing that they had been watching her carefully. She cleared her throat and waved her hands, trying to imitate what they were doing to make the screen go away. But it didn’t. Instead it widened the screen, heightening the sounds and letting Catra’s cries of pleasure echo loudly across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG! OKAY! MAKE IT STOP!” she choked, face beet red as she listened to herself have an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this wrong?” they asked, waving their hand and watching as the screen went away.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s right,” Catra laughed embarrassingly, covering her face as she felt the heat radiating off of it. “She’s my mate, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do not have, as you call it, genders. We mate with whomever we deem fit and become one being, multiplying to many once we are done. May I ask a, as you call it, a personal question?” they asked, looking at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, couldn’t get any more personal than this,” she laughed lightly, thinking that nothing could be worse than having a stranger watch herself getting plowed by her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“It is to my understanding that in order to reproduce you must ‘mate’. But you are mated with another woman, how did this happen? How were you able to produce offspring?” they asked, waving again and showing a picture of Catra’s kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, that’s—that’s because we used a donor to fertilize my eggs and implant them into my wife. We were able to produce off—offspring from a man’s sperm and my eggs. Two women can do that, they just need a man’s sperm,” she tried to explain, feeling extremely dumb for doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I understand,” they flickered, saving the explanation in their framework. “Your wife, Adora,” they flickered brightly, “she is this woman?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched as the image of her children faded away, replaced by an image of Adora instead. Catra smiled fondly at the picture, eyes beginning to water as she took in her wife’s beautiful features. Adora was smiling brightly at Catra, cheeks bunched up with a large smile spread across her face. Catra remembered this day because she wouldn’t stop complementing her wife, causing her to blush and play hit her to stop. But she couldn’t, she had to tell Adora how much she loved her, how beautiful and sexy she was, at all hours of the day. She went to say something until Chartreuse spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” they stated, flickering brightly again. “She is, as you call it, beautiful or alluring.”</p><p> </p><p>“She really is,” Catra hummed in agreement, staring at the picture of her wife. Her eyes grew wider as the image flipped over, going to one of Adora posing in her lingerie on the bed for Catra. Catra looked over at Chartreuse, who was flickering rapidly. “Hey there green fella! No getting excited about my wife!” she scolded, stepping in front of them and spreading her arms out to block their view of her.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, she is, as you call it, sexy or erotically attractive,” they replied, waving their hand and causing the picture to vanish.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, she is but you don’t get to look at her when she’s like that. Stick to the PG, better yet, the G,” she chuckled, shaking her head as they flickered in agreement. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you are the Master,” they replied, waiting patiently for Catra to ask her question.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly are you? And how did you get into my uh—vessel?” she asked, walking with them as they started to walk around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I am of the Malachite, an advanced organism that has been around for thousands and thousands of years. We are, as you call it, a pathogen. But we are much more than that. We get our energy and survive off the negative, as you call it, emotions, of our hosts. The green vile that the Dictator, or as you call him, Prime, contained many of the Malachite. But they were reprogrammed, modified into something dangerous. He programmed us to block certain memories from you; your past, your family, your love, your Adora,” they flickered brightly. Catra smiled a little at that, noticing that anytime they heard or said Adora’s name they would flicker brightly, as if they enjoyed hearing her name too. “He stripped all emotions from you and only kept the negative ones; rage, frustration, the urge to kill. Once we are in a vessel, it is impossible for us to be extracted and removed. We bond with our host; mind, body and soul, forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how was Adora able to snap me outta it? The green haze has faded whenever I’m in contact with her, whenever I can sense or feel her love. How has she been able to do that?” she asked, looking around the room as screens of Catra fighting the pathogen came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“That—we do not know. We have never experienced something like this before. It is as if there is something trying to break our eternal bond, preventing you from accepting us fully. Something she does that is trying to set you free. We do not understand this,” they answered, watching as Catra fought the pathogen over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s love,” Catra whispered, eyes beginning to water as she thought about her mother’s words. “Love will set you free.”</p><p> </p><p>“’Love will set you free’?” they repeated, flickering briefly before continuing, “I do not understand this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said that you feed off the negative emotions of your host, the bad and pessimistic emotions? There’s only one thing that tops those emotions. Only one thing that keeps me from accepting you fully. It’s her,” she smiled, looking back at the screen as Adora stared into her eyes as she straddled her lap, trying to convince Catra to come back to her. “It’s Adora. My love. My world. My everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” they flickered again, pulsating as they said her name again. “Yes, I understand this. She is love. But she is also pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s brow raised at this, looking back over as she watched herself from her point of view facetiming Adora. It was the day Adora had left her, the day she decided that she needed to protect their children from her. Catra’s eyes started to water again, tears beginning to fall as she re-watched Adora leaving her, her worst nightmare. It hurt like nothing before when Adora said goodbye to her, as if her heart was ripped outta her chest and thrown into a blender.</p><p> </p><p>“She only did that to protect our children. To protect them from me. I don’t blame her for doing that. I forgave her. I forgive her,” Catra sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. “Adora did what was necessary to protect our babies. I would’ve done the same. Please. I need to be with them again. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Chartreuse watched Catra for a moment, flickering briefly before they turned bright green, causing the entire room to glow the same color. Catra’s eyes widened, looking around the room as a screen flashed in front of them. The screen was showing Catra’s point of view again, only this time, she didn’t know this memory. Or maybe it wasn’t one.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mama!”</em> tiny voices screamed, giggling excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s heart skipped a beat, eyes watering as she saw her children giggling happily as they looked over at her. She let out a light laugh as she watched them one by one fighting to hold the phone, all sticking their heads in the camera’s view as they asked her millions of questions. The room flickered again as Adora’s voice came through, causing Catra to look over at Chartreuse who was flickering along with it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Remember, she’s sleeping so she can’t hear you!”</em> Adora laughed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mommy, why are mama’s eyes green?”</em> Finn asked raising his brow as he looked down at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched Adora as she peeked her head around the phone, eyes growing wide as she looked at her. She quickly removed the camera from in front of her and stood up, backing slowly away as Catra’s point of view was now on her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, eyes watering as she saw the look she was giving her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mommy has to go now, I’ll call you guys soon! I love you! Be good for Abuelita and Auntie Perfuma and Glimmer!”</em> Adora said quickly, giving a quick smile as they all said their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>She continued to watch as Adora stared at her, eyes beginning to water as she slowly made her way back towards her. Catra looked over at Chartreuse, who was staring blankly into the screen, flickering brightly like they were trying to figure out what to do. It was like they were studying her wife, analyzing her every movements. Catra turned her head back to the screen and watched as Adora sat down in the chair, glancing down at something and then back up at her. The room flickered brightly, causing Adora’s eyes to water as she looked into her eyes. Catra flinched as she could practically feel Adora as she touched her leg, running soothing lines up the length of it with her fingers. She started to purr lightly, letting out a little laugh as Adora let out her own light breath as if she could hear her. Catra felt calm in Adora’s touch, glancing back over at Chartreuse, who mirrored her calmness. She went to say something but stopped as they heard a noise coming from the side of them, causing the room to turn black as Dr. Spinnerella now came in Catra’s view.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?!” Catra asked, watching as her body started to tense up.</p><p> </p><p>“Enemy threat detected,” Chartreuse replied, spots of black forming over them as they prepared to defend the host.</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched with wide eyes as her body lunged at Dr. Spinnerella, writhing and squirming as she was pinned down to the gurney. She watched as the room rocked back and forth, finally falling over and landing to the ground with a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Holy shit!”</em> Dr. Netossa exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Sh—she’s—that’s,”</em> Dr. Spinnerella stammered, watching as Catra continued to try and lunge at her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Help me get her up!”</em> Adora called, pulling on the gurney.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Netossa ran over next, causing Catra’s view to snap at them as they tried to pull her up. She looked over at Chartreuse who was growing more and more black, eyes watering as she heard herself growling and hissing at her wife and the doctor that has always been there for her since the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not a threat! Those are friends! Stop!” Catra tried to plead, watching with watery eyes as her body tried its hardest to attack them.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Chartreuse started to regain their bright green color, black spots slowly trickling away as Adora started talking to Catra. Catra looked over and cried as Adora slowly walked over to her, no fear in her eyes as she looked at her.</p><p> </p><p><em>“That’s it sweetie, that’s it. It’s me, Adora. I’m here Catra, I’m here,”</em> Adora said softly, causing Chartreuse to go fully back to their original color as they listened to Adora’s soothing voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra cried, dropping to her knees as she listened to her wife’s words.</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to say sweet words to Catra, trying her best to calm her down. She noticed how bright the room was at this moment, watching as Chartreuse began to hum contently at Adora’s voice. Catra always said Adora was her sanity, the only person or thing that could fully get her to calm down, keep her at ease. But as she watched Chartreuse basically feel the same way, she knew this was true.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Catra, baby,”</em> Adora continued, sitting down on the gurney next to her. <em>“I love you so much baby, I love you. Come back to me my love, come back to me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as Adora said those four little words, Catra’s vision blurred back up, creating a light fog over the screen as her eyes rolled backwards. Catra panicked at that, looking over at Chartreuse as they started to turn white. She flinched back as they started to glow brightly, lime green color slowly trickling away.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?!” Catra asked, slowly backing up as Chartreuse’s green light was slowly replaced.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I think I am being expelled from this host,” they answered, looking down at their hands and body as their once lime green color was being replaced by a white one. “Yes. Yes this is right. Adora,” they said, flickering brighter at her name. “Yes. Adora. She is love. She is the one. She is the one to set you free. You are correct Master; love <em>will</em> set you free.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra watched with watery eyes as Chartreuse’s body slowly began to disintegrate, tears streaming down her face as they slowly vanished. She didn’t know what was happening right now. But all she knew was that she wanted this to end. Wanted out of this crazy dream. This nightmare. She flinched as she heard Adora’s voice, slowly turning her head as she listened to where it came from. As she walked in the direction she first heard it, it got louder, causing her to walk a little faster towards it. As she kept going, it got even more loud, causing her to pick up her pace and sprint towards it.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Catra called, sprinting towards Adora’s voice.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Catra! Wake up! Baby please,”</em> Adora cried, voice growing louder and louder as Catra made her way towards it. <em>“Come back to me!”</em></p><p> </p><p>And with that, the room turned black, causing Catra to see nothing. She slowly felt herself disappearing too, smiling brightly as her body grew lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming my love,” she cried, slowly withering away as she returned back to her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ADORA POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Adora continued to hold onto Catra, she looked over as she heard Dr. Spinnerella running into the room, preparing to inject the counter drug into Catra’s IV. Dr. Netossa stepped to the side, getting on the other side of the gurney as she watched her wife administer the drug. Dr. Spinnerella slowly injected it into the IV, watching as the white substance trickled down through the tubes and into Catra’s arm. As soon as it hit her, her heart rate slowly dropped back down to normal, and her body went completely lax. Adora looked down at Catra and unbuckled her cuffs and straps, watching for a sign that the counter drug had worked. She began to whimper as time slowly moved on, looking at Catra’s monitors and then back at her as she waited for her to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” she cried, body shaking on top of her wife as she laid her head down into her neck, nuzzling into it. “Wake up! Baby please,” she sobbed, stroking Catra’s cheek as she waited for the improbable. “Come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, Adora was starting to lose hope, crying harder as Catra remained motionless. She almost gave up completely until she felt a hand on her back, raising her head slowly and looking up at her wife’s face, lip quivering rapidly as she saw Catra looking back at her, azure and amber irises glistening with their own set of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra said softly, reaching her other hand up and placing it over Adora’s that was on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“CATRA!” Adora sobbed, wrapping her hand in Catra’s shirt and pulling herself up to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to sob into their kiss, feeling for the first time in what felt like forever, the passion and love she was missing in her life. She didn’t have to force Catra to give it to her, or try to convince her that she needed to. Catra kissed her back, with more passion, more affection, more love than Adora has ever received before. For the first time, Catra chose for herself to kiss Adora, wrapping her arms around her tightly as she deepened it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I love you so much,” Catra cried, kissing her wife over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Adora whimpered, pressing her body closer to Catra so there was no space left between them. Adora pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, bouncing hers between them as she looked for any sign of green in them. But there was none, causing Adora to tear up again as she watched her wife’s beautiful heterochromatic eyes blaze brightly as she stared back at her. “You came back to me,” she whispered, kissing Catra again as she pulled her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did,” she smiled, pulling Adora back down for another kiss. “Don’t I always?” she smirked, laughing lightly as Adora rolled her eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly girl,” Adora whispered, stroking Catra’s cheek with her finger.</p><p> </p><p>They went to kiss again but stopped as they heard someone clear their throat, turning their heads to the side and smiling with a blush as Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella were watching them with watery eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well well well, I see you’re still a Little Leech,” Dr. Netossa teased, wiping a tear as she looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ll never let me live it down,” Catra joked, reaching her hand over and squeezing the doctor’s as she grabbed onto hers. “Thank you for helping me come back. You two are forever saving my life. And thank you for taking care of Adora and my babies while I was away. I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh! It’s our job!” Dr. Netossa laughed, squeezing Catra’s hand back.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re glad you’re okay Catra,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, placing her own hand over Catra’s and her wife’s. “And we’re glad you’re back so you can tell <em>this</em> one to finally get some sleep! She’s been sitting here night and day watching over you until you woke up!” she said, looking over at Adora who tried to avoid all eye contact with the doctors.</p><p> </p><p>“She what?” Catra asked, turning her head towards Adora who was slowly trying to pull away from her. “Where do you think you’re going!?” she laughed, wrapping her arms around Adora and holding her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Nowhere!” Adora laughed, trying her best to escape her wife’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you can just not take care of yourself and not sleep because I’m unconscious?! Didn’t we talk about this! We take care of ourselves even when the other is in pain! Hey! Look at me,” Catra instructed, looking into Adora’s eyes firmly as she looked down at her. “I can see it in your face and especially in your eyes, how hard this has been for you. But that doesn’t mean you stop taking care of yourself baby. You can’t let yourself go crazy trying to save me. You gotta look out for you too. Okay?” she said softly, bringing her hand over and wiping a tear from her wife’s cheek. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Adora sniffled, leaning down and kissing her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Adora,” she smiled, kissing Adora again as she continued to sniffle.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered into her lips, deepening the kiss further.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, where are my babies?!” Catra asked, pulling away from Adora’s kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re safe, mom’s with them. Perfuma and Glimmer are with them too with their kids. I don’t even know where they’re at, but I know they’re safe,” she smiled, stroking Catra’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“And you named our son after me?” she sniffled, eyes watering as she looked into Adora’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” Adora smiled again, giggling as Catra’s lip started to quiver rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“But you were only 7 months pregnant? You had him prematurely?” she asked, looking over at the doctors. They just stood silent, looking back over at Adora who was silent as well. Catra noticed this and looked back over at Adora, pulling herself up on the gurney to look at her directly. “Adora? What happened?” she whispered, eyes watering more as she watched Adora’s do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Adora began to explain the events of the day after she tried to leave her, telling her that the next day she felt a sharp pain in her side and the events that followed. She explained how scared she had felt in that moment, and how she had called for her over and over again, that she was the only person she wanted in that moment and time. She explained how Dr. Netossa gave her the news that she had committed suicide, and the pain and emotions she felt when she found out. She began to smile more as she talked about Carter, how lively he was even for a preemie. How he looked just like her, and how she had come to name their last baby after her.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear Catra, when I gave him his name he was so happy. His little lips curled up, he wiggled around at the sound of his new name. He loves it,” she smiled, wiping Catra’s tears from her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whimpered, cupping both of Adora’s cheeks and gazing into her eyes. “I am so so <em>so</em> sorry I let you go through that alone. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you. Especially for the birth of our son. I left you alone to deal with everything. I thought I was doing the right thing by sacrificing myself to protect you guys but all I really did was hurt you more. I caused so much pain for you guys. And I am so sorry my love. I will never let you go through anything alone ever again. I will always be here. I will always be with you, now and forever,” she cried, pulling Adora down for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Adora sniffled, pulling back briefly to look at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Catra sobbed, thinking about the many promises they’ve made that she’s tried with everything in her to keep.</p><p> </p><p>They all caught Catra up on the last month, telling her everything that’s happened and how many times they’ve tried to get her back. Catra just shook her head at Adora, realizing that her wife went full John Wick just to get her back. She did teach her to protect herself and their babies, so she couldn’t really blame her. The more they talked about Adora’s determination and will to get her back, the more Catra was proud of her wife. Adora had done everything and anything just to get her back. Fighting demons and getting an entire army just to bring her home. She knew her wife loved her, but as she listened to what had happened, she could never in her life question whether or not Adora loved her or wanted to be with her. Because she proved over and over again, blood, sweat and tears, that she did. Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella left the room, letting the two have their privacy while they updated everyone else on Catra’s return. Catra just gazed at Adora, smiling affectionately at her as Adora watched the two leave, not even realizing Catra was looking at her like that. As soon as Adora turned her head back towards Catra, she blushed, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she saw the way her wife was gazing at her right now. She gave her a sweet smile, leaning in and kissing her lips. She smiled as Catra purred at the contact, kissing her once more before she pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy you’re back honey,” Adora whispered, eyes trailing all around Catra’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I would,” she smiled, stroking Adora’s cheek with her finger. “Like my mother said, ‘love will set you free’.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora leaned back down and kissed Catra passionately, moaning into her lips as she deepened it further. They sat there for the rest of the night, kissing and touching each other, burning the other’s body and touch into their minds. Their nightmare was finally over, finally able to be together and share the love they have for each other once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Children's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Children's Day! Catra and Adora spend time with their family, all happy to have Catra back. Catra meets Carter for the first time and realizes that he really is Catra Jr. And of course, the little marines attack Catra and gang up on her! Issa long read so I hope you like it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S/O to one of my readers that suggested I do this chapter about Catra bonding with the family! I'm trying to stretch out this works as much as I can since we're almost to the end! If you have any ideas on what a chapter should have feel free to leave a comment about it! Otherwise the end is nigh! aka the end is near!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day Mara set up a vacation house on the beach on the outskirts of Bright Moon for Catra, Adora and their kids to spend time together. The couple hadn’t seen their children yet since they had only just gotten Catra back, deciding to meet them at the vacation home just in case something else happened and they would have a place for the children to go where no one would find them. Catra and Adora finally made it to the house, staring in awe as they walked up to large mansion structure. There were security guards scattered all over the place, starting from the front gates down the valley and all the way up to the front gates of the mansion itself. The land was huge, spread out for acres across the land. There were mini guard houses set up every few acres for extra protection, making Catra and Adora feel safe to be there now that they were together again. As they walked up the door, Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and turned her around, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Adora was startled at first, but eventually melted into her wife’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, what was that for?” Adora mumbled, eyes fluttering from the passion of Catra’s sudden kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just so happy that I’m home. I mean not really ‘home’ home, but you know. Home is wherever you are, and I’m just really happy to be back,” Catra smiled, bringing Adora’s hand up and kissing her knuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re home too honey,” Adora smiled, kissing Catra one more time before she placed her hand on the door handle. “Ready to see our babies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yea,” she beamed, bouncing with anticipation as she waited for her wife to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Adora turned the handle and opened the door, they were bombarded by a large dog, jumping and licking them both as it twirled and wagged its tail with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit! Melog?!” Catra gasped, eyeing the seemingly large ‘puppy’ she had gotten for Adora a couple months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh yea, I don’t know what kind of dog you got me but he’s HUGE! Are you sure you didn’t get me a horse?” Adora laughed, pushing the large puppy away from them.        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a Newfoundland but—,” Catra went to explain but stopped immediately as she heard tiny little squeals of excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama!” they screamed, scurrying quickly towards their mothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Catra turned her head she started crying immediately, dropping to the ground on her knees as her children ran over to her. She wrapped them into a big hug, sitting down on her bottom to hold onto all of her children. Catarina, Finn, Mira and Razzlyn were all crawling on top of her, giggling and screaming happily that their mama was finally home. She kissed them all, crying and hiccupping as she did so. She was so happy right now, heart bursting with love as she held her children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama! Mama!” Razzlyn squealed, crawling on Catra’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi my sweet babies,” Catra cried, kissing them all again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama! Baby brother is home! He looks just like you! Come see!” Catarina beamed, pulling on Catra’s hand to help her stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s heart skipped at that, slowly getting up and letting her children lead her to where her newborn son was. This was the first time that Catra wasn’t there for the birth of their child, the first time she was about to see him. She felt extremely nervous about seeing him, turning to look at Adora who was walking beside them, wiping the tears from her eyes as she was too feeling an abundance of emotions about Catra meeting her son for the first time. Adora must’ve sensed Catra’s anxiety and looked at her, giving her a sweet smile as they made their way. As soon as they made it to the room, the kids ran over to where Mara was, jumping and giggling as she was feeding him a bottle. Catra stood frozen in the doorway, eyes glued to the little bundle Mara was holding. Adora placed her hand on Catra’s back, running soothing circles around it as she tried to get Catra to calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay sweetie,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her cheek. “Take your time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra swallowed the lump in her throat, trying with all her strength to push down the anxious feeling she was having right now to go meet her son. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, she had no reason to be. But as she continued to work up the courage to go in and meet him, she started to feel guilty. Guilty that she wasn’t there for him when he was born, guilty that she left Adora alone to deal with the difficult birth, and guilty that she had to bring him into this fucked up time they were in. Her entire body began to shake as she sat there, feeling herself getting ready to have an anxiety attack. But suddenly Carter started cooing, wiggling around in Mara’s arms as he tried to reach for his older siblings. As soon as Catra heard his cooing, her heart exploded, anxiety, guilt and any other nervous feeling she was having, slowly drifting away. A single tear rolled down her cheek, letting out a light laugh as she watched Mara sit him upright. Catra almost dropped as she looked at her son, covering her mouth to hold in her sob. She thought everyone was just joking about how much her son looked like her, lying to her that this one looked like her the most. All of her children looked just like her, had some of her features here and there. But this was the one. Carter was the one that looked <em>exactly</em> like her. He had all of her features, every single one of them. The only difference was his sandy blonde hair, a shade darker than her wife’s. She looked over at Adora with watery eyes, letting out a sob as Adora was watching her with tears in her eyes. Adora gave her another sweet smile, grabbing her hand and slowly leading her into the room so she could meet their son. She helped Catra sit down on the love seat, in fear she would fall over if she let her go. She walked over and grabbed Carter from Mara’s hands, smiling down at her son as he cooed and curled his lips up at the sight of his mother. Adora walked back over to Catra, sitting down next to her and holding Carter upright so he could see her. As soon as Carter turned his attention to Catra, they locked eyes, cooing and curling his lips upward as he looked at his mama. Catra whimpered at this, hands shaking as she watched her son wiggle his arms and legs in excitement as he looked at her. It was like he knew who she was, knew that this woman was his other mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say hi to mama,” Adora whispered, laughing lightly as Carter continued to wiggle more as he stared at Catra. “Catra, say hello to your son; Carter Alamino Juarez,” she smiled fondly, giving Catra an encouraging look so she would take the next step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra slowly reached a shaky hand towards Carter, hesitating for a brief second before she extended it further and let him grab onto her fingers. As soon as he touched her she let out another sob, leaning over on Adora and placing her head on her lap near his little toes. Adora started crying too, using her other hand to stroke Catra’s hair as she sobbed into her lap. This was the moment she had been waiting for. This was the moment she always wanted. She had her wife back, and her children with her, all together for the first time in what felt like forever. Carter started getting more excited, grabbing onto Catra’s hair and trying to bring it up to his mouth to eat. Catra lifted her head slightly, looking into her baby’s eyes as he looked into hers. She whimpered as he cooed at her, like he was trying to talk to her. She leaned up and backed off Adora, reaching her hands out for Adora to hand him over. Adora gave Catra a tender smile, slowly handing him over to her and watching as Catra and their son interacted. All Carter did was stare up at Catra, curling his lips up and wiggling his arms and legs. This made Adora’s heart swell, tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched her wife and son meet officially for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby,” Catra sniffled, laughing lightly as his face lit up at her voice. “I’m your mama. I’m so sorry we’re just now meeting but—I will never leave you again. I love you so much baby boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Catra said she loved him, Carter let out a loud squeal, cooing more and more as he stared into his mother’s eyes. Adora covered her mouth to hold in her sob, whimpering softly as she watched Carter get more and more excited over his mother’s voice. He was only almost a month old, but by the way he was acting he seemed much older than that. Now that Adora thought about it, all of their kids were extremely advanced for their ages. She didn’t know how this came to be, but she was just incredibly happy that they all were healthy and happy babies. She leaned over and rested her head on Catra’s shoulder, smiling softly as Carter looked over at her. He looked for a brief second and then looked back over at Catra, cooing more as she continued to talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at this hair,” Catra laughed lightly, running her fingers through Carter’s blonde curls. “You’ve got some color on you baby boy! You’ve got mommy’s hair!” Carter cooed happily, wiggling excitedly as Catra continued to talk to him. “And this belly, oof! Look at this belly! You sure know how to eat don’t you? Mommy’s breast milk is the best after all,” she laughed, laughing more as Carter wiggled more at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t start that again,” Adora giggled, looking over at Catarina as she thought about the video of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you say Carter? Do we want mommy’s breast milk! Do we!” she cheered, laughing as Carter cooed happily at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” Adora laughed, getting up to move but stopped as Catra leaned over on her with Carter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, can’t escape us! We want the titty!” Catra laughed, placing Carter on Adora so she couldn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMG CATRA! THE KIDS ARE RIGHT THERE!” Adora scolded while laughing, flicking her on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra looked over, completely forgetting that her other children and Mara were still in the room, smiling nervously as Mara just shook her head at her. The children had no idea what they were talking about, bouncing and giggling excitedly as they watched their mothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We want the titty! We want the titty! We want the titty!” the children started chanting, getting up and running around the coffee table as they chanted it. Melog pranced around it with them, barking and wagging his tail happily as he followed them. He didn’t know what was happening, he was just happy that they were happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See! Look what you did!” Adora laughed, rolling her eyes as Carter cooed at his older siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babies, that’s not something we should be chanting right now!” Catra laughed, standing up and holding her hand up for the children to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama, what’s a titty?” Finn asked, looking up at his mother with his big hazel eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you when you’re older bubba,” she smiled nervously, looking over at Adora who was daring her to explain so she could lecture her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to have you back sweetie,” Mara giggled, walking over and hugging Catra. “Your little marines have been running me wild!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to be back mom,” Catra smiled, hugging her mother in-law tightly. “Thank you so much for taking care of them for me. And taking care of Adora. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sweetie, of course! I would do anything for you girls,” she sniffled, wiping away a tear as she looked at Catra. “You just make sure you never leave us again! We were incomplete without you Catra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s heart broke at this. She knew her family was incomplete without her; Adora was a single parent for the time being and the children only had one mother. She never realized that Mara would feel the same incompleteness they had felt too. Since she’s met Mara, she has been like another mother to Catra, always taking care of her and treating her like she was her own. Catra would be lost without her, forever thankful for the woman that gave birth to the love of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you mom,” Catra sniffled, pulling Mara in for another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mara was stunned by Catra’s words, looking over at Adora who started to tear up at their interaction. Catra has never told Mara she loved her, of course Mara knew, but to hear her say it out loud, made her incredibly happy. She hugged Catra tighter, rocking her back and forth as she held her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too sweetie,” Mara sniffled again, pulling back and kissing her on the cheek. “Well I better get going! I’ll be back in a couple of days to take the kids down to the guest house down the beach so you two can spend some <em>quality</em> time together,” she smiled, giving Adora a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg, MOM!” Adora groaned, covering her face with her hand to hide her embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay my babies! Grandma’s gonna get going now!” Mara laughed, turning to the children to say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww Abuelita!” Catarina whined, looking up at Mara with her big blue eyes. “Don’t you wanna stay with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea Abuelita, stay and play with us! Please!” Mira pleaded, giving her the same puppy dog face Catarina was giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mara looked at the two girls and then over to Finn, who was slowly giving his own puppy dog face. She looked over at Razzlyn, eyes gradually growing bigger as she looked up at her too. Mara laughed at this, looking over at Catra and then Adora with a raised brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you guys say ‘no’ to these faces?!” Mara asked, looking back down as all of her grandchildren were giving her the puppy dog face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blame your daughter,” Catra laughed, walking over and sitting next to Adora. “She did this. She taught them all how to get their way with me by giving this look and it’s backfired HORRIFICALLY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, now that I think about it,” Mara laughed, reminiscing on when Adora was a child. “She used this same damn look on me when she was a child! I never got any work done with those big blue eyes! I am so sorry Catra! You’ll never be able to say ‘no’ to any of them for the rest of your life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greaaaaatt,” Catra laughed again, looking over at Adora who was batting her long lashes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You love it,” Adora cooed, continuing to bat her lashes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mnrrmm,” Catra grumbled, blushing as she looked away from her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry babies, Grandma will be back in a couple of days and then we can go have another movie marathon on the big screen! Grandma will bring snacks!” Mara tried to compromise, smiling as they all cheered in excitement. She looked over at Catra and gave her a smile, walking over and kissing her on the head. “I’m gonna go to First One’s and move some things around. I’m gonna make sure you work from home permanently so you’ll never be away from the family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, you don—,” Catra went to argue but stopped as she raised her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll work from home until I step down from the chair. I need you to gain your strength back so you can take my place,” Mara smiled, laughing as she saw the look Catra was giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo—you want me to take your place? As CEO? As CEO of First One’s? Me? The CEO?” Catra stammered in disbelief, looking over at Adora who was smiling brightly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want anyone but you to take my place,” she smiled again, leaning back down and kissing Catra on her head. “You’re the perfect woman for this job. Not to mention you’ll never have to go to the office ever again! So more time with the family! I worked all those years building First One’s up so I could give Adora a life better than what I had. And now that I’ve made it, and have reaped the rewards of it, I’m passing it on to you. So you’ll never have to work as hard as I did and be away from your family. Because at the end of the day, family is the most important thing. And Adora, I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize that. Thank you for being such a strong and independent woman. I am so proud of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom,” Adora sniffled, wiping a tear away and standing up to half hug her mother. “You’ve definitely made up for all the time you’ve spent away from me. I’ve forgiven you a long time ago for my childhood. And I’m just so happy that you’re here now. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too cupcake,” Mara sniffled, kissing Adora on her cheek before she turned back to Catra to give her a hug. “And I love you kitten,” she giggled, laughing harder as Catra blushed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told her?!” Catra squawked in embarrassment, looking over at Adora who was trying to avoid eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can’t hear you over Carter’s fussing! Come on baby boy let’s get you fed!” Adora said quickly, scurrying away from Catra who was trying to grab onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora!” Catra whined, rolling her eyes as her wife scurried away with her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoops! Sorry Catra, I thought it was cute! We were talking about how you resembled a cat and then she told me about the medic back in Salineas and the nickname they gave you! Don’t worry, I won’t say it again,” Mara giggled, pulling her in for another hug before she turned to the grandchildren. “Okay! Bring it in marines!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OORAH!” they all screamed, giggling and screaming as Mara brought them in for hugs and kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you babies!” Mara smiled, waving to the children as she began to walk out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you Abuelita!” they all smiled, waving excitedly as Mara walked out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra waved goodbye to Mara and then looked back down at the children, who were all staring up at her with big eyes. Catra smiled at them, kneeling down to their level so she could talk directly to their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babies, what are we gonna do today? Today is your day!” Catra asked, looking at her children who were all bouncing with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama can we go to the beach!” Finn asked, pointing to the window that showed the open ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heck yea we can!” she smiled, picking Razzlyn up and walking with the children to find Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to where she was, she was just finishing up feeding Carter, placing him over her shoulder so she could burp him. She looked over and noticed that her wife and children were all staring at her with big smiles, facial expression the exact same. It was already creepy enough how much the children resembled Catra, and now their youngest was gonna be the spitting image of her. She was not ready to deal with 6 Catra’s running around. But what could she do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Adora laughed, shaking her head at the quintuplets in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy let’s go to the beach!” Mira smiled, running over and placing her hands on Adora’s knee as she looked up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The beach?” she asked, looking up at Catra who was shaking with anticipation. “But—,” she went to argue but stopped as they all gave her a puppy dog face. She watched as Razzlyn ran over to her, crawling on the bed and poking her on the cheek with her tiny finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, mommy,” she babbled, smiling with her two teeth as Adora looked over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, you know I can’t say no to you guys!” Adora groaned, looking back over at Catra who was laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you know how I feel!” she laughed, walking over and sitting next to her wife. “Come on, let’s go to the beach and have a beach day with the babies. Then we’ll come back up here, have ice cream and I’ll cook us all some dinner, followed by a movie marathon! It’s children’s day!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Children’s day!” Catarina, Finn cheered, running over and jumping on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Adora relented, shaking her head at all her children as they all cheered together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woo! Children’s day!” Catra cheered, kissing Adora on the cheek and getting up with the kids to take them to go get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora rolled her eyes at her wife, shaking her head at her craziness. It’s only been a half a day since she got her back, and everything went right back to normal. She was relieved everything was going along smoothly, she wouldn’t be able to handle any more stress. She thought she was gonna have to transition Catra and the children back to normal, but she didn’t. Catra was handling everything fine, much better than Adora thought she was going to. She was proud for how far her wife has come. The old Catra would’ve taken a couple of days to get her back to normal, to make sure she was okay. But her wife was much stronger now, able to overcome everything and anything that was thrown at her. Especially with the help of her wife and children by her side. She pulled Carter in front of her face and blew out a breath, shaking her head at her baby that was cooing at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mama is a crazy lady,” Adora giggled, pulling him in and kissing him on his chubby cheeks. “But I’m glad she’s home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood up and walked towards the room her and Catra were to be sharing, placing Carter in his bassinet so she could get herself ready. As she took off her shirt, she noticed the c-section scar on her stomach, showing faintly across it. She let out a sigh, running her fingers over the faint scar. She looked over at Carter, smiling as she thought about how incredibly lucky they both were for getting out alive. She’d take thousands of scars just to make sure he got out okay, and she was glad that she only had to get one. One big ugly one. She turned her head as she heard someone entering the room, removing her hand from over the scar as Catra walked towards her. Catra looked down at the scar on Adora’s stomach, looking back up into her eyes with watery ones as she realized what it was from. Adora went to say something but stopped when Catra knelt down, wrapping her hands around her waist and kissing her c-section scar. Adora watched her wife fondly, tears wading in her eyes as Catra gently kissed the length of the scar. She reached her hand over her wife’s head, stroking the back of her head as she continued to kiss it. Catra looked up at Adora and smiled, slowly standing up and bringing her in for a kiss. Adora moaned lightly into her lips, wrapping her hands into her hair as Catra deepened it. She smiled as Catra swiped her tongue against her lips, opening her mouth slowly for Catra’s tongue to enter. Adora felt herself growing hot, heart racing as she continued to make out with her wife. It felt like it’s been forever since she’s been able to kiss Catra, months since they’ve last had sex. She was definitely sexually frustrated right now, arousal growing faster and faster as they continued to kiss. She led her wife over to the bed, pulling on her shirt so she could take it off. Catra pulled back briefly and took it off, reclaiming their kiss immediately once it was off. Adora sat and leaned back on the bed, pulling Catra on top of her and opening her legs as she slid in between them. She whimpered as she felt Catra press up against her private, wrapping her legs around her so she could keep her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whimpered, letting out a light moan as Catra began to kiss and suck on her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is all Adora’s wanted these past several weeks, all she’s dreamed about since Catra first left her. She needed Catra badly. Needed her love, needed her back with her, needed this moment. She shook as Catra slowly trailed her hand down her front, gradually getting closer and closer to where she needed her to be. But as soon as Catra reached her hand down her pants, the door busted open, and in came their 4 giggling and happy children, followed by their large not really a puppy, puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re ready!” they all giggled, jumping on the bed and crawling on top of Catra’s back as she still laid in between Adora’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clam jammed by my children yet again,” Catra breathed out, kissing Adora once more before she tried to wiggle off of her. “Okay off mama so she can get off mommy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?” Catarina asked, watching Catra as she pulled herself off of Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N—nothing!” Adora stammered, blushing as she tried to calm herself back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy why is your face so red?” Mira asked, poking Adora on her rosy cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s all leave mommy alone and let her get ready!” Catra interrupted, kissing Adora on the forehead and herding the children and Melog back downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora breathed out a long breath, running her fingers through her hair as she started to laugh at the fact that their children almost caught them having sex. She shook her head and looked over at Carter, smiling to herself as he was trying to grab onto the toys that hung above him in his bassinet. Adora got up and grabbed her swim suit, getting dressed and gathering all her and Carter’s things to bring down to the beach. She got him ready next, laughing at his little hat and outfit Mara had gotten him. He was so cute in his tiny little swimsuit, he was so little he was practically drowning in it. Catra walked into the room again and started laughing, walking over to Adora and Carter as she looked at her son’s outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you fly dude! Looking good!” Catra laughed, taking Carter from Adora’s hands and kissing him on his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s so tiny in it!” Adora cooed, poking Carter on his round tummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad this’ll be the last time we’ll get to experience stuff like this,” Catra pouted, handing Carter back to Adora and getting up to grab her own swimsuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Adora asked, watching Catra with a raised brow as she started to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I mean, he’s our last one! We won’t get another time like this. This is the last first time we’ll see a baby in their first outfit. The last first time of them talking or walking. The last first time of pretty much everything,” Catra explained, feeling a bit sad that they wouldn’t be having another baby after Carter. They had talked briefly before about adoption, but it wouldn’t be the same as having one of their own flesh and blood. But Catra had to respect Adora’s decision, she wouldn’t push her to have any more. It was her body, so it was her decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it doesn’t have to be,” Adora mumbled, trying to hide her smile as Catra snapped her head towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she whispered, staring at Adora as she looked back up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t have to be the last,” she smiled, no longer able to fight it as she saw the way Catra was looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—you mean?” Catra pushed, tears growing in her eyes as she realized what Adora was hinting to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A couple more wouldn’t hurt,” she said softly, giggling lightly as Catra’s face lit up at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really!” Catra practically screamed, running over and gently wrapping Adora in for a hug, trying her best to not squish Carter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, just give me a couple of years to let my body recuperate! Carter took a lot outta me!” she giggled, kissing Catra as she pulled her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal! I’m so happy Adora! Thank you! You hear that buddy! You’re gonna be able to be a big brother someday! Are you excited!” Catra beamed, laughing as Carter started cooing at her, like he was trying to engage in conversation with her. “So how many more you thinking? Two? Three? Seven?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SEVEN?!” Adora squawked, eyes growing big as Catra smiled excitedly at her. “I love you but that’s A LOT of little Catra’s! I can barely handle the 6 Catra’s I have now! And I wanna see how <em>this</em> one is gonna turn out first! Catra I swear he is just like you its creepy. Like more than the rest of our babies. He is literally you. Carter is Catra Jr. to the T!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But since you love me you should want more of little me’s running around! And I know! I can’t wait to see how he’s gonna be! What color eyes do you think he’ll have? Finn and Razzlyn both have hazel but Catarina and Mira both have blue. Which color are you betting on?” Catra asked excitedly, looking at Carter as he just sat there cooing at her. “I think you’re gonna have hazel!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m betting blue,” Adora smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder as Catra just looked at her with a ‘whatever’ look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just want them all to match your eyes,” Catra teased, giggling as her wife rolled her eyes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blue is a beautiful color. Don’t hate,” she smirked, smiling as Catra leaned in and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so right. It’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. Your eyes, they’re tantalizing,” she purred, kissing her wife again before she stood up and finished getting ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally finished and headed downstairs, grabbing the rest of the beach supplies and heading out the back of the mansion. Catra noticed there were more guards hanging around the back, nodding her head at them as they did the same. They all made their way down the stairs that led to the beach, having to stop every so often as they kids were getting tired of walking down the long steps. One of the guards met them a couple steps down from the bottom, helping Mira and Finn walk the rest of the way. As soon as they hit the sand, the children’s energy raced back up and they started running and giggling towards the water with Melog. Catra let Razzlyn down in the sand, not even gonna try to fight her squirming baby. She just watched in awe as she took off running, squealing with exhilaration as she chased after her siblings. She fell a couple of times, not being able to trudge through the thick sand. But she got up each and every time, taking off running again as she followed happily behind them. Catra intertwined her fingers with Adora’s, walking hand in hand with her wife over to the beach hut they could put their stuff in. As Catra walked into the hut she rolled her eyes, letting out a huff as she realized it had everything they were carrying with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me!?” she scoffed, rolling her eyes as Adora just giggled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know this was down here either otherwise I would’ve told you that we didn’t need all of this,” Adora laughed, walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing out a water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well fuck me,” Catra groaned, grabbing her own water from the fridge and taking a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, when the children aren’t around,” Adora whispered in her ear, laughing loudly as Catra choked on her water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh I can’t wait to have you to myself,” she growled, pulling Adora in by her waist and kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, me too,” she whispered into her lips, biting Catra’s bottom lip and kissing her again. “But, it’s children’s day!” Adora cheered, handing Carter over to Catra and running outta the hut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Catra laughed, shaking her head at Carter who was just smiling up at her. “Your mommy is gonna give me a heart attack. But I love her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra walked outta the beach hut and over to one of the chairs in the sand, setting up the umbrella so her and Carter could be protected from the sun. Catra watched with loving eyes as her children ran across the beach, kicking and splashing in the water with Melog as they enjoyed the warm weather. Catra was so happy to be back, so incredibly thankful for Adora for taking care of the children in her absence. But what she was most grateful for, happy about the most, was that Adora was the one to save her. Over and over again, her wife was the one to bring her back. Whether it was outta her anxiety attacks, her depression, her crazy days, she even brought her back to life when she got shot, Adora was always saving her. And there was nothing she could do or say that would make up or compare to the things that she’s done for her. Adora was Superwoman. And Catra loved her more than anything in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra and Adora took turns holding Carter, going and playing with the children when the other had him. Adora held Carter longer this time, allowing Catra to go spend time with the kids since she hasn’t seen them longer than her. She watched Catra with an adoring expression, smiling affectionately as she watched her wife run around and laugh with their children. It was like nothing had happened these past several weeks, like Catra was never gone. Everything was back to normal, as if they were just on one of their usual family vacations. Adora started laughing as Catarina tripped Catra in the sand, running away with a devilish laugh as she tried to escape her mother. Mira and Finn jumped on Catra’s back, holding her down as Razzlyn sat on her head with her sandy diaper and swimsuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora! Help!” Catra laughed, spitting out the sand that was trickling in her mouth from Razzlyn’s diaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can’t hear you over the waves,” Adora laughed, laughing harder as Catarina grabbed a long piece of seaweed and started tip toeing towards Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are no waves liar! That doesn’t even mak—,” she went to finish but stopped as she felt something slimy touch her legs. “AH! WHAT IS THAT?!” she squeaked, kicking her legs as Catarina trailed the seaweed over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t move maggot!” Catarina laughed, pulling on Catra’s swim bottoms and shoving the seaweed in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHHHH!” Catra screeched, wiggling outta her children’s dog pile and crawling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get her!” Finn bellowed, running after Catra as she tried to crawl away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA!” Catra called, laughing hysterically as she tried to pull the seaweed outta her butt cheeks and swim bottoms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razzlyn ran over and jumped on Catra’s legs, holding on for dear life as Catra tried to crawl away. Catra’s body dropped to the ground, looking behind her as she saw Razzlyn and Mira holding her legs down. She watched with wide eyes as Finn came running up, sprinting at full speed as he ran and jumped on top of his mother. He was a big boy, and Catra would never be prepared for how big he continued to get. He landed on her with a loud thud, causing her to lose her breath briefly as he collided into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHY ARE WE BEATING ON MAMA!” Catra laughed, trying her hardest to get away from her children. She went to say something else but stopped as she saw Catarina had something hidden behind her back. “RiRi, what do you have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe, nothing,” she giggled, keeping her hands behind her back as she looked at her mother with an evil smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra watched her with her eyes narrowed, snapping them wide open as she watched her daughter pull what she had from around her back in front of her. Catra wasn’t afraid of a lot of things, she loved all animals. But as her daughter pulled out a beach crab from behind her back, she started to laugh nervously, heart racing as she looked at the little creatures claws.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA! GET YOUR DAUGHTER!!!” Catra screamed, looking over at Adora from across the beach to help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GET HER RIRI!” Adora laughed, continuing to fan herself and Carter as they sat under the umbrella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT! NO!” Catra screeched, looking back up at Catarina who was inching the crab closer to her face. “¡CATARINA GRACE JUAREZ, BASTA! ADORA! AHHH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just laughed hysterically as she watched the children attack Catra, trying to catch her breath as she heard Catra screaming like a little girl because her daughter was holding a tiny beach crab in her face. She looked down and noticed Carter was asleep, walking back into the beach hut and putting him on the bed. She turned on the beach fan and walked back outta the hut, walking towards Catra as she was continuing to scream like a little girl as her daughter slowly placed the crab on her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, no more torturing mama,” Adora giggled, walking over and taking the crab off Catra’s head. “Babe, it’s only a little crab! How are you <em>this</em> afraid of it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get it away from me!” Catra cringed, wiggling outta her children’s grasps and sprinting forty feet in the opposite direction as them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just shook her head at her wife and walked over to the water, placing the crab near it and watching as it scurried underneath the sandy water. She looked over at Catra and showed her hands to her, trying to convince her to come back as she no longer had the crab. She laughed as Catra slowly trudged back towards them, narrowing her eyes at her children who were all giggling and pointing at her. She raised her brow at them, not understanding what they were pointing at. But as she turned her head at the direction, she noticed she still had a strand of seaweed sticking outta her bottoms, as if she had a little tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama looks like a kitty!” Mira giggled, giggling more as her siblings joined in on the teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora busted out laughing at this, toppling over as she realized that Catra really did look like a cat. Her hair was frizzy and poufy like a lions mane from the heat and humidity, and her freckles were dark from the sun’s rays, as if she once had whiskers there. She covered her mouth as Catra gave her a look, busting out laughing again as she heard her wife grumble at her. Catra pulled the seaweed from her bottoms and walked over to the water, diving in and getting the sand and seaweed from off of her. Once she resurfaced she swam back to shore, shaking her hair out so it could dry evenly. She stuck her tongue out at her wife and children, walking back to the beach hut so she could dry off in peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are mean,” Catra whined, pouting all the way towards the hut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We love you though!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as the children kept laughing at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to play on the beach for a little while longer, splashing and kicking in the water. It was starting to get late, and now Razzlyn and Carter were both sound asleep in the beach hut. Catra motioned for Adora that it was time to head back, grabbing Razzlyn and Carter in her arms so she could start heading back. One of the guards walked down to the hut, helping Adora and Catra carry the rest of their things and Mira and Finn back up to the mansion. The entire way up Finn and Mira were asleep, but as soon as they made it to the mansion they were once again wired, ready to keep the day going as they ran into the house. Adora thanked the guard and grabbed the rest of their things, going inside with the family and locking the door. Catra walked over to one of the bathrooms on the main floor and stared in awe, eyes bouncing all over the luxurious room. The bathtub was huge, practically the size of a regular hot tub. She walked over and ran the water, throwing in some bubbles so she could quickly get the children washed up. She walked back out and went to grab the children, stopping in her tracks as she saw Finn trying to escape from the corner of her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! You! Stop trying to run and get your booty in the tub!” Catra laughed, running after her son as he tried to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally got him and plopped him into the tub, laughing as Mira, Catarina and Razzlyn all trudged slowly and begrudgingly towards it next. They all crawled in, hating the fact that they had to take a bath for the second time that day. Once they were finished, Adora got them all dressed, laughing as they all quickly scurried away and down to the basement with Melog following happily behind them. Catra walked outta the bathroom and kissed Adora, grabbing Carter from her hands to hold him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go shower first, I’ll stay with them,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora on the cheek and heading down the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Catra made it down the steps she smiled, watching with loving eyes as her children were all making a pallet on the floor in front of the couch so they could all lay together. They grabbed the cushions and pillows from the giant couch, all working together to pull the giant fluffy blankets from off cabinet shelves and bringing them over. Melog was even helping, carefully biting down on the pillows and bringing them down to the floor. It looked extremely comfortable the more Catra looked at it, feeling her eyes flutter as she looked at the snug little pallet. She set Carter down on the laid out blanket, walking over to the projector and going through the movie selections. She went through about a hundred different movies, rolling her eyes as the children turned down every single one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys don’t know nothing!” she scoffed, grumbling as she had to skip past her favorite Disney movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They don’t know what?” Adora asked, walking down the steps and looking at Catra as she continued to flip through the movies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been sitting here forever trying to pick out a movie for them but they hate everything! They won’t make up their minds!” Catra answered, rolling her eyes as the children turned around and mean mugged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we watch Frozen!” Catarina suggested, giggling happily as her brothers and sisters all cheered with excitement. Even Melog barked happily at her suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just want mama to sing,” Adora giggled, smiling fondly as her daughter agreed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna hear mama sing again! Mama sing for mommy!” Mira smiled, looking over at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama’s gonna go shower and make us food, THEN she’ll sing for mommy. Okay?” Catra compromised, walking over to Adora and kissing her on the head. “Be back in a bit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra quick got in the shower, beginning to rinse herself off but stopping as she heard a demonic laugh. Her eyes shot wide open, ripping open the shower curtain and looking around the bathroom. She quickly rinsed off and jumped out, wrapping a towel around herself and walking outta the bathroom. She looked all over the room, heart racing as she heard the laugh again. She quickly got dressed, reaching inside the bedside table but remembering she wasn’t home, so there was no gun. She ran downstairs and went to the kitchen, grabbing out a knife from the knife stand and readying herself to attack if need be. She heard the laugh again, rushing towards it, getting ready to stab but freezing as Adora was standing there holding Carter, eyes widening as she saw Catra with a knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora whispered, eyes bouncing between Catra and the knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ad—Adora, I—,” she stammered, eyes watering as she felt herself going crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay,” Adora hushed, walking over to her wife and taking the knife from her hand. “Shh, we’re safe. You’re safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard his laugh, I heard it,” Catra whispered, body shaking as the adrenaline was slowly leaving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not here, he can’t get us. We’re safe baby, I promise,” she tried to reassure her, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her wife starting to fall apart in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora couldn’t let Catra fall apart, she couldn’t let her go back to that crazy state of mind she once had when they first were contacted by Prime. Catra didn’t sleep for days, rushing and fighting imaginary demons in the night. Adora couldn’t let her go back to that, thinking hard to come up with a way to prevent it from happening again. She looked at their son and smiled, looking back up at Catra and holding him out to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take him,” Adora whispered, smiling at her wife encouragingly to take their son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra slowly reached her hands out, gently taking Carter from Adora’s hands and blowing out a deep breath. It was like the fear and anxiety left her body immediately as she touched him, like he had cured the racing thoughts that clouded her mind. She pulled him in and breathed in his scent, closing her eyes and purring lightly at his baby smell. She looked back up at Adora, giving her an apologetic look with watery eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Catra whimpered, kissing their son and then pulling Adora in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. We’ll work on this, but just know you’re safe. Okay? We all are. I’m never gonna let him take you from us again, okay? I’m gonna go talk to the guard out front and ask if his men will do a sweep of the grounds, okay?” Adora smiled, kissing Catra as she nodded her head at her. “Go down by the rest of the babies, Catarina’s waiting to sing with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she sniffled, kissing Adora one last time before she headed downstairs by the rest of the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Catra made it down the steps, Adora blew out a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair as she replayed what she just walked in on. She thought Catra was okay, but maybe she wasn’t. She realized Catra was gonna have PTSD from everything, she just didn’t think it would be this bad or come on this quickly. She walked over to the front door and opened it, motioning for one of the guards to come over so she could talk to him. She explained to him the situation, asking him if his men could do a sweep of the grounds again. He gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded his head, letting her know that they’d do several sweeps just to be sure. Adora thanked him over and over again and went back inside, locking the door and heading back towards the kitchen. She decided to make them dinner, whipping up a couple homemade pizzas from scratch and putting them in the oven. She set a timer and walked back down the steps, leaning on the doorframe as she watched her daughter’s playing in Catra’s hair. It was as if the event before never even happened, Catra was back in her element, laughing and smiling with the children. She looked over and smiled as Finn was playing with Carter, playing peek-a-boo with his baby brother. The timer dinged and she headed back upstairs, grabbing the pizza out and cutting it up for the children. Catra walked up behind her, wrapping her hands around her waist as she kissed her neck. Adora leaned back into her touch, smiling to herself as they swayed side to side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora on her neck before she pulled her around to kiss her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you to be okay,” Adora whispered back, cupping Catra’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, I will be,” she whispered again, leaning back in and kissing her. “I will be because of you. And because of our babies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled affectionately at that, kissing Catra one more time before she let her go. They both brought the food down stairs, having to fight the children as they tried to attack them for the pizza. Adora set one pizza down on the table near the wall, shaking her head as all of the kids pounced on it, shoving several pieces in their mouths like they were starved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you act like we starve you!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as the children continued to stuff their faces. She looked over and laughed harder, noticing that Catra and Razzlyn were in the corner stuffing their faces with the other pizza. “Okay don’t save any for me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed your cooking!” Catra mumbled with a mouth full of food, looking over at Razzlyn who just chewed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Razzlyn hummed, grabbing Catra’s piece from her hands and stuffing it into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! That was mine!” Catra laughed, trying to grab the piece from her daughter’s mouth and laughing harder as Razzlyn growled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just shook her head and walked over by her wife, slapping her hand away as Catra tried to grab another piece. She picked up the piece she was reaching for and took a bite, moaning dramatically as Catra just glared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rude,” Catra scoffed, going to reach for a different piece but flinching as Razzlyn slapped her hand next. “Razzlyn Isabela!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razzlyn just babbled aggressively at Catra and picked up the piece she tried to reach for, stuffing it in her mouth and walking over to the other table to grab her sippy cup. Catra just watched with her mouth wide open, shaking her head as her daughter mean mugged her from across the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember, those are your kids,” Adora laughed, kissing her wife on the cheek before she continued to eat her piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea but they could’ve at least toned down the ‘Catraness’ on my first day back!” she laughed with her, grabbing a piece of pizza and eating it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to eat the rest of the pizza and play with the children and Melog, finally getting them settled down enough for them to start watching the movie. They put on Frozen, Catra sighing as she knew she was gonna have to sing every single part of the movie. But this time, the kids forced Adora to join in, making Catra and Adora stand up to dance and sing ‘Love Is an Open Door’ together. Adora wasn’t as good as a singer as Catra, but the kids still loved it. They clapped and cheered once they were done, high fiving their mothers as they sat back down with them. Once the movie was over with, they all looked over at Catra, causing her to raise her brow at why they were looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she laughed nervously, eyes bouncing between all her children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sing! You sing for mommy now!” Finn cheered, smiling brightly as he waited for his mother to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yea, sorry I forgot!” Catra smiled, looking over at Adora who was watching her with a soft expression. “What do you want me to sing for mommy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your favorite song!” Catarina beamed, looking over at Adora and then back at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>My</em> favorite song? Don’t you mean mommy’s?” she asked, looking over at Adora who just shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No your favorite song! The one you sang to mommy before! When she was sleeping!” she beamed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked up at Catra, raising her brow at her. Catra began to blush as Adora looked at her, remembering that she had sang to Adora in her sleep one night, not realizing that Catarina had heard her. She gave Adora a smile and reached out her hand towards hers, pulling it over and kissing it. She ran her finger over her wedding ring and looked back up at her, giving her a loving smile before she started to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, to the dark and the endless skies. The first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand,”</em> she sang softly, squeezing Adora’s hand.<em> “Like the trembling heart of a captive bird, that was there at my command, my love. And the first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine. And I knew our joy would fill the earth, and last till the end of time, my love. The first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she finished singing, Adora started crying, tears streaming down her face as she listened to the love and passion in Catra’s voice. It’s been forever since she’s heard her sweet angelic voice, forever since she’s felt so incredibly loved. She crawled over the children and kissed Catra, sniffling lightly as Catra pulled her close to her. She pulled back briefly and stared into Catra’s eyes, relaying all the love and emotions she was feeling right now through that simple look. Catra smiled affectionately at her, pulling her in for another kiss before she let her go. The kids usually would be dramatically fake puking and saying ‘gross’ right now, but when they didn’t Catra and Adora both looked over, raising their brows as they never received it. They both dropped their jaws as they saw all of their children staring at them, lips quivering and tears forming in their eyes as they watched their mothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama’s voice is beautiful,” Catarina cried, crawling over and hugging on Catra and Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you baby,” Catra laughed lightly, kissing her daughter’s tear stained cheek and hugging her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed as the rest of the children started crying, all crawling over and piling into Catra and Adora’s arms. For the first time they didn’t get grossed out by their mothers kissing. Like they finally realized that this was how they showed they loved each other. Adora put on another movie and got back down on the pallet, curling up next to Catra as their children laid between and next to them. The children fell asleep one by one, Razzlyn being the last as she tried her best to fight her sleep, patting Catra on the cheek as she fought to keep her eyes open. She slowly drifted off, sighing contently as she laid in her mother’s arms. Catra looked over at Adora and smiled, noticing she had fallen asleep too, comfortably snuggled up in her other arm. She leaned over and kissed her head, stroking her on her arm as she rested her head back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you all so much,” Catra whispered to herself, closing her eyes to let the sleep take over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an eventful day, and as Catra laid on the large pallet on the floor, surrounded by her wife and children, she was grateful to be back with her family. It was a great children’s day, one that was definitely for the books.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mother's Day: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT'S MOTHER'S DAY! Well not really Mother's Day, but it's Adora and Catra's first day without any babies around so you know what that means hehehehehehe AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF SMUT, FLUFF AND MORE INTENSE SMUT!!! (The children aren't the only one's with toys if ya catch my drift😏) grab yourself a glass of water because you're gonna need it! Like I'm not joking, grab several glasses of water because you're gonna need it. I did NOT hold back one bit writing this so please be advised🥵 SMUT SMUT SMUT!</p>
<p>AND BY THE WAY I DON'T KNOW WHAT BREAST MILK TASTES LIKE I LOOKED IT UP SO DON'T ASK ME HOW I KNOW WHAT IT TASTES LIKE BECAUSE I DON'T! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again! If you have any suggestions for any chapters please feel free to comment! We're getting super close to the end! SO GIVE ME ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL TO KEEP THIS GOING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO END!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days passed and Mara came back to the mansion to grab the kids so Adora and Catra could have some alone time, a couple days for the mothers. They thought the kids would be sad about leaving them since they haven’t seen them for so long, especially Catra, but when Mara showed up at the door, the kids were ecstatic to go with her. They had their clothes packed, toys bagged up and even had all of Melog’s stuff packed, ready to go spend some time with their grandmother on the beach. They were most excited for the big screen down at the guest house, it was practically the size of a theater screen, and the children loved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you guys just gonna leave without saying goodbye to mama and mommy?” Catra scoffed, shaking her head as the children just walked past the both of them, making their way out the door to get into the van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye!” they all waved, not even looking at their mothers as they were too excited to get going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Adora giggled, walking over and standing in front of them, preventing them from moving any further. “Mommy needs hugs and kisses before you guys go! We’re not gonna see each other for a couple of days! I’m gonna miss you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The children all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, dropping their things and running up to Adora. They all kissed and hugged her, giggling as she peppered kisses all over their faces. Catra just watched with her mouth wide open, not believing that the children just disregarded her and listened to Adora immediately. She knew she had been gone for a while and even before that they barely listened to her, but she would’ve thought things would be at least a little bit different. She crossed her arms and pouted, watching as the children hugged and kissed Adora goodbye. They all went to grab their things again and leave until Catra whined, causing them to all turn their heads toward her and give her a ‘are you serious right now’ look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So forget mama then?” she whined, sticking her lip out in a pout as the children just stared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babies, go say goodbye to mama so she doesn’t start crying,” Adora giggled, shooing the children to go by Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The children rolled their eyes and slowly walked over to Catra, giving her a half hug and then turning back around. Catra let out another whine, causing the children to start giggling and turn back around, running and jumping on Catra, causing her to fall to the ground. They all giggled and kissed her, piling on top of her one by one as she tried her best to hug them all. Catra was no match when they all would gang up on her like this, so she just had to accept her fate as they crushed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s more like it!” Catra laughed, sitting up so she could hug and kiss them better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye mama!” Catarina giggled, kissing Catra on the cheek and then walking back over to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye mama we’ll miss you!” Finn and Mira beamed, hugging her together and then walking over to Mara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra watched with loving eyes as they all walked away, turning her head slightly to see that Razzlyn was still standing next to her, sucking on her pacifier as she just stared at her. Catra went to say something but stopped as Razzlyn attacked her, squealing and kissing Catra on the cheek as she clung to her face. She finally let go after a couple moments and pulled back, patting Catra on the cheek and then walking back over to Mara, taking her pacifier out and babbling something to Adora and Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Catra laughed, smiling as Razzlyn smiled brightly at her with her two teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye babies, we love you,” Adora waved, giggling as the children all waved excitedly at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you!” they all screamed, running and taking off towards the van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again mom,” Catra smiled, standing up and walking over to Mara, pulling her in for a hug. “Call us if they’re too much to handle, we’ll come down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, you two enjoy yourselves and have a good couple days together! I’ve got the babies!” Mara reassured, giving Catra a wink. “Don’t break anything while we’re gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra blushed at that, face turning bright red as she realized what she was talking about. She turned to Adora who was covering her face, shaking her head at her mother who was always so forward and specific with them. Mara laughed and walked over to grab Carter’s diaper bag, giving the car seat for Catra to walk out to the van with. They all walked to the van and helped the children get buckled in, setting Carter in the van and kissing him goodbye. He just cooed softly at Catra, reaching up and grabbing her hair. He was always trying to eat her hair, none of the other children were like that when they were babies, but he was the only one with that weird fetish. Catra had to practically claw his hands outta her hair, kissing him one more time before she let Adora have her turn. They closed the van doors and waved goodbye, giggling as the children giggled and screamed from inside. The van slowly made its way outta the first gate, turning to the left and heading towards the guest house by the beach, being followed by a black truck with a number of guards inside. Mara tried to assure them that they didn’t need the extra protection, there were guards all over the place. But she wouldn’t argue with Catra about it, she knew it would make her feel better just knowing they had another protective detail with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they went to go inside, another black car pulled up, causing Catra to raise her brow as the car pulled through the gates. She watched with careful eyes as the car pulled over, staring the man down as he exited the vehicle, grabbing a black bag from the backseat. She went to say something but stopped as Adora walked over to him, grabbing the black bag from him and waving goodbye as she turned back around. Adora walked back over to Catra with a raised brow, wondering why she was staring at her and the man like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she laughed, eyeing Catra as she eyed her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone I need to know about?” Catra asked, looking at Adora and then the man again before he got back into the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea he’s my manstress,” Adora laughed, rolling her eyes as Catra glared at the man. “Babe, he’s one of the guards don’t worry! We’ve been together for all of the years, have 5 children together and you’re still worried that someone else could possibly catch my interest? Or get close to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not you that I’m worried about, it’s them. Other people. Adora, if you realized how fucking unbelievably sexy and seductive you are then you’d understand how I feel. Everyone practically stares at you when we go out, all gawking and drooling at the sight of you! Need I remind you that the pathogen even thought you were hot?!” Catra defended, rolling her eyes as Adora just brushed her hair over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad they can’t have me,” Adora smirked, walking past Catra and leaning on the doorframe. “Don’t you wanna see what’s in my bag? Or are you gonna stand out here and glare at men that’ll <em>never</em> have a chance to touch me like you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s ears perked up at this, snapping her head towards Adora as she leaned against the door in a seductive manner, batting her long lashes as she waited for Catra’s answer. Catra looked down at the bag and raised her brow, trying to remember where she’s seen it before. Her eyes widened as she realized what was in the bag, looking back up at Adora who was biting her lip, slowly turning towards the door and walking in. Catra ran after her, slamming the door shut and locking it, making sure all the locks were secured. She definitely didn’t need for them to be interrupted, especially during what they were about to get into. She followed Adora all the way up to the master bedroom, running and sprinting on the bed as they made it there. Adora set the bag down on the bed and shook her head, laughing as Catra bounced up and down with anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw yea, now we’re talking!” Catra smirked, watching as Adora took out the items from inside the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since we’re gonna be here for a couple days, I thought we could use this stuff since we haven’t since after Razzlyn was born,” Adora grinned, glancing over at Catra with a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pulled out their sex toys, vibrators, strap on's and arousal oils, materials they haven’t used for quite some time. Since they had more children, they weren’t always able to have their wild sex nights. The children would come crawling into their beds sometimes, so it’d be terrible if one of the times they did so, they caught their mothers in a very inexplainable sexual act. Catra picked up one of the vibrators, laughing to herself as she remembered using it on Adora in between one of her pregnancies. It was a remote controlled one, and Catra had Adora insert it inside of herself and then go on a date together. From time to time Catra would turn the vibrator on, causing Adora to freeze up and shake as the powerful vibrator hit her in all the right places. She had to practically bite her lip, piercing through the skin, as she tried her hardest to hold in her moans. One time Adora was ordering her food and Catra turned it on, causing Adora to slam her hands on the table, menu flying from outta her hands, as a powerful wave rushed through her. She couldn’t even finish her sentence, just breathing heavily as the toy vibrated inside of her. The waiter thought she was having a seizure, asking Adora over and over again if she was okay. He couldn’t understand why Catra was just sitting there smirking at her, watching with hunger in her eyes as her wife just sat there and shook vigorously with a beet red face. Till this day Adora didn’t forgive her for that, banning her from using the toy when they were out on dates. But Catra still tried to get her to from time to time, hoping one day she would just cave in and say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So ‘no’ to this one,” Catra smirked, laughing as Adora gave her a ‘fuck you’ look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HA HA very funny,” Adora fake laughed, grabbing the vibrator from Catra’s hand and shoving it back in the bag. “I will never forgive you for that! And the only way we’re using this is if you’re the one using it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, I’ll pass,” she laughed, shuffling through the toys and landing on one of her favorite toys. “Now this, we gotta use this first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“0 to 100 real quick, huh?” Adora smirked, biting her lip as Catra looked at her with pure hunger and lust in her eyes. “Can we at least ease into all of this? Take things slow before we go buck wild? I mean, we do have the next few days alone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Catra relented, tossing the toy back into the pile and standing up next to Adora. “But I wanna fuck in every single place in this mansion! Besides where the children sleep, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal,” Adora smiled, leaning in and kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra deepened the kiss, purring as Adora wrapped her fingers in her hair. She ran her hands around Adora’s waist, running them up the length of her back a little too hard. She felt Adora flinch and stopped immediately, pulling back and looking at her. Adora tried to hide the sudden sting of pain she felt, giving Catra a soft smile as she tried to prevent what she knew was gonna happen next. This was the reason why she wore a one piece swim suit when they went to the beach the other day, one that covered her back so the scratches wouldn’t be so visible. But she knew this was bound to happen, they were finally alone, finally able to touch each other in the most intimate ways everywhere and anywhere. She couldn’t hide the scratches from her wife forever, letting out a shaky breath as she tried to prepare herself for what was about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let go of her and walked around to her back, slowly pulling up her shirt as she saw the scratch marks she had made on her back when she was drugged with the pathogen. She looked at Adora’s healing scratches with watery eyes, hands shaking as she held her shirt up to see them. Adora slowly turned towards Catra and gave her a sympathetic smile, tears wading in her eyes as she saw the look Catra had right now. She knew it wasn’t really Catra that hurt her, but that wouldn’t be enough to convince Catra that it was okay. That she was okay. She slowly grabbed Catra’s hand, pulling it up to her lips and kissing her knuckles, landing on her ring finger and stopping as she realized she hadn’t given it back yet. She took off her necklace and took off Catra’s ring, slowly grabbing her hand and placing the ring back on her finger. Catra watched her with tears in her eyes, tears ready to fall as she thought about what she had done to Adora, what she had done to her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as Adora looked back up at her with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it wasn’t you baby, and I know it too. I know you would never hurt me intentionally, so please, don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault, okay? I don’t blame you, so you can’t either. Don’t punish yourself for the things that were out of your control, because I won’t. I knew the dangers and risks I was taking to get you back. I knew that I’d get hurt just to get you back. And I don’t regret any of it. I don’t regret this,” she whispered, grabbing Catra’s hand and forcing her to touch the scratches. “I forgive you, my love. So please, forgive yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra couldn’t say anything, letting her tears fall as she felt the scratches she made on her wife’s back. She knew it wasn’t her that did it, and she knew that Adora knew it as well. But it still hurt to think that Adora was hurt, and that she was the one, even if it really wasn’t her, that did it. She slid her hands down to the bottom of Adora’s shirt and slowly took it off, pulling it over her head as she gazed into Adora’s eyes. She kissed Adora softly before she turned her around, trailing a light finger over the length of the marks. She slowly trailed kisses over them, gently kissing the wounds she hoped would heal and leave no traces of scars behind. Adora smiled at Catra’s gentleness, letting her own tears fall as she could practically feel the apologies Catra was pouring into those kisses. She wrapped her hands in Catra’s hair as she made it back up to her neck, turning around and claiming her lips next. Catra purred into Adora’s mouth, kissing her slowly as she tried to relay her messages through her kisses. She wanted to tell Adora how sorry she was, how much she loved her, and how incredibly grateful she was for her and everything that she’s done to bring her home. Adora smiled, feeling every message Catra was trying to give her. She pulled back and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek and stroking it with her thumb. She gave her a look, relaying to her that she got her message and leaned back in, continuing to kiss her slowly as they started to undress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra pulled her shirt off next, only breaking the kiss to pull it over head and then reclaiming their kiss, pushing Adora slowly over to the bed. Adora took off her pants and sat down on the bed, jumping up as she sat on one of the sex toys. Catra let out a light laugh and quickly grabbed the toys, tossing them back into the bag and throwing it on the floor. Adora giggled and pulled Catra back down, slowly scooting back on the bed as Catra followed her, taking her own pants off next. They laid there for several minutes, slowly kissing and slowly kindling the fire that grew inside of them as they swiveled their tongues between each other’s mouths. They tasted each other’s mouths, moaning and breathing heavily as they went on. Catra moved down to Adora’s neck, peppering soft and light kisses down the length of it. When she got to where she had bit Adora, she froze, slowly glancing up at Adora with an apologetic look. Adora gave her a soft smile, stroking the back of her head gently as she told her it was okay through her look. Catra blew out a breath and looked back down at the mark, kissing it softly as she made her way around it. She nipped and sucked on Adora’s neck, purring as Adora moaned quietly at her touch. Adora pushed up slightly, reaching her hands around her back and unclasping her bra, slowly taking it off as Catra breathed heavily as she watched her. No matter how many times Adora would do this, Catra always reacted like it was her first time seeing it happen, always watching with heavy lids as she drooled lightly at the mouth. Catra would never get over the revelation of Adora’s bare skin, finding it the most beautiful and mesmerizing sight. She kissed Adora again, trailing kisses back down her neck and then to her chest, kissing and sucking over her heart and leaving a mark. She decided to leave it there to let Adora know that her heart belonged to her forever, no matter what happened or what they went through. Adora smiled fondly as she saw the mark, letting out a light breath as Catra wrapped her mouth over one of her swollen nipples. Catra sucked and pulled on it, moaning as she tasted her breast milk. Adora always thought it was gross how much Catra enjoyed the taste of it, but to Catra it tasted sweet, like cantaloupes. Catra pulled back from her nipple and smiled lazily, eyes heavy as she looked up at Adora. Adora wiped the leftover breast milk from her lip, shaking her head at her silly wife as she hummed in content. She pulled herself up and kissed Adora, letting her taste her sweetness too. Adora moaned a little, smiling as she felt Catra smiling too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so gross,” Adora giggled, sucking on Catra’s tongue as she swiveled it into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, you love it,” Catra moaned, sucking on Adora’s lip before she went back down to suck on the other one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save some for your son,” she giggled again, moaning as Catra reclaimed her breast in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra stayed there for a couple more minutes, drinking, sucking, licking all over her wife’s breasts. They were so huge, gorged with her sweet tasting milk, she was having the time of her life. She slowly slid herself down between Adora’s legs, kissing her way down her stomach. She took her time as she got to her c-section scar, kissing it gently as she made her way. As she got down lower, she slid her fingers through the sides of Adora’s panties, pulling them down slowly as Adora lifted her hips to help her. She tossed them to the side and grabbed Adora’s leg, starting from her toes and kissing all the way up her calf, knee and leg. Adora shook with anticipation as Catra took her time, feeling her arousal growing more as she waited for her wife to do her thing. She always knew when Catra took her sweet time like this that it was gonna be worth it, and as Catra made her way back to the other side, repeating the same actions, trailing all the way down to her inner thighs, she was so damn right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra bit down on her inner thigh and licked the wound, trailing kisses all the way up to her outer folds. She licked the length of it with the tip of her tongue, going to the other side and repeating the action. She smiled as she felt Adora shivering, legs tensing up as she made her way to the inside. Adora had been so sexually frustrated these past several weeks, practically carrying an extremely heavy load inside of her as she was unable to get herself off without Catra there. But as soon as Catra licked the length of her base, as soon as Catra wrapped her tongue around her swollen clit, she released everything, body shaking, legs quivering, hands gripping, entire load exploding out of her as Catra trilled her tongue of her clit. Adora’s breath caught in her throat as she came in Catra’s face, whimpering as she listened to the loud squirting noises escape from her body. She couldn’t help but release everything she had, everything she had pent up inside of her. She has been waiting for this moment for weeks, waiting for Catra to take care of her for a month and a half, and as she rode through her first, incredibly intense orgasm, she felt like it was well worth the wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra slurped and sucked up Adora’s juices, wiping her mouth on her inner thigh and licking the mess up. She looked up at Adora and smiled, laughing lightly as Adora did the same. She knew with how little she just touched Adora right now, barely licking her privates for that long, that Adora was extremely sexually frustrated. And as she pulled herself from underneath Adora’s legs, crawling back up to her, she felt Adora’s arousal grow, slowly reaching her hand down between her legs and lathering her fingers up for the next part. As she slid her fingers inside of Adora’s opening, Adora tightened her grip around her fingers, slowly easing herself around them as Catra continued to inch them in. Once she was comfortable enough, Catra began to stroke, reclaiming Adora’s mouth for a kiss as she moved slowly. Adora moaned as Catra found her g-spot, wrapping her legs around her waist so she could keep her close. She let a tear roll down her cheek, letting out a wet breath as she felt herself cum again. Catra pulled up for a second, staring down at Adora with concern. Adora shook her head and kissed Catra again, whimpering as she held her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” she whimpered, feeling an extensive amount of emotions as she held Catra against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra smiled fondly at that, realizing why Adora was crying. She started tearing up too, deepening the kiss as she felt her own emotions rise up within her. She missed this, missed having these intimate moments with her wife, and just missed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” she sniffled, kissing her again as she felt Adora getting closer to another peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that for an hour, Catra stroking Adora’s insides slowly, while Adora held her close, crying together as they poured out their love for the other. Adora finally felt herself coming to the end of the road, squeezing down on Catra’s fingers tightly as she felt herself climbing up her last peak. Catra kissed her on her lips again, letting Adora suck on her lip as she went up and over her last climax. Adora’s mouth hung wide open as she came, brows furrowing as she felt herself orgasm hard. They both breathed heavily as Catra helped her back down, slowly removing her fingers from inside of her and sucking them clean. Adora cupped Catra’s cheeks and kissed her deeply, swiveling her tongue throughout her mouth so she could taste her own sweet nectar. Catra purred at this, pulling back slightly to look into Adora’s eyes that were fluttering rapidly, fighting to stay open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” Adora whispered, stroking Catra’s cheeks with her thumbs, heavy eyes bouncing between her wife’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too baby,” Catra whispered back, kissing Adora once more before she nuzzled her head in her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laid like that for a while, Adora holding Catra while she laid on top of her, breathing each other in as they calmed themselves back down. They slowly drifted off to sleep, trying to let their bodies recuperate before they went at it again. And as Catra slowly drifted off, she knew with how frustrated Adora was, she was in for the time of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora woke up first, body feeling completely relaxed as she slowly stirred awake. She hadn’t slept that good in weeks, body, mind and soul all in a relaxed state. She looked over and smiled, giggling to herself as she watched Catra drooling next to her, head tucked into her armpit. Catra’s sleeping face was Adora’s favorite, especially when she was completely relaxed and comfortable like she was now. She slowly sat up and stretched, humming contently as her joints popped and her muscles stretched. She got up and walked downstairs, rummaging through the fridge as she looked for something to drink. She grabbed out a Gatorade and gulped it down, breathing heavily as she replenished her thirst and electrolytes. She smiled as she felt familiar hands around her stomach, leaning back into her wife as she kissed on her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby,” Adora whispered, turning around to greet her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm, why’d you leave me all alone,” Catra mumbled, still half asleep as she leaned in and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thirsty,” she giggled, setting the empty bottle on the table and hugging Catra back. “You might wanna grab something too,” she whispered, kissing Catra on her ear, “you’re next.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s eyes shot open at this, feeling herself waking up completely at Adora’s words. She grabbed her own Gatorade from the fridge and gulped it down, wiping the remaining juice from off her lips as she finished. Adora giggled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her back upstairs so they could go round 2. She walked over to the bag and grabbed out a bottle of the arousal oil, showing it to Catra and giving her an evil smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would pick that for me,” Catra smiled, remembering how erotically charged she made Adora when she used it on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I’d get you back for that,” she smirked, standing up and motioning for Catra to go to the bed. “Lay down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my queen,” she bowed dramatically, walking over to the bed and doing what she was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora walked over to her and grinned, motioning her to take of her panties with a look. Catra smirked back up at her and pulled them down, tossing them to the side and looking back up at Adora. Adora crawled in between her legs, letting out an evil laugh as she poured a generous amount in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! That’s too mu—aaah,” Catra started but finished immediately with a moan as Adora rubbed it all over her privates, slicking the oil through her folds and around her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The arousal oil is used to heighten a person’s climax, gives them that crazy sexual desire of that of an animal. Catra used it on Adora once, using her already animalistic instincts, to bring her to a state of a crazed out sex succubus times 10. Crazy was an understatement of how Adora acted, panting and growling like a wild beast as Catra fucked her. Her orgasms were so intense, and she felt everything extremely powerfully. She always wanted to get Catra back, show her how it felt to act like that, and as she poured practically half the bottle on her privates, and the way Catra was already acting, she knew she had her right where she wanted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time for you to know how it feels to become an animal,” Adora purred, biting her lip as she saw the way Catra was looking up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s irises were completely dilated, chest rising and falling as she felt her arousal spike by a magnitude of 100. She began to shiver as she felt herself getting wet, heart racing in her chest as her hunger rose wildly. She purred lowly as Adora slid her fingers over her clit, letting out an animalistic growl as she began to rub it. Adora smirked at her, own heat rising as she watched her wife start to turn crazy. She’s been waiting for years to get Catra back with this, years to make her feel exactly how she felt in that moment. And as she slowly leaned forward, continuing to rub on Catra’s clit as she went to whisper in her ear, she knew she had her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready my little kitten?” she whispered, body shivering as Catra licked the side of her neck and face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” Catra breathed heavily, growing impatient as she waited for Adora to do her thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Come on’ what?” she asked, already knowing what she wanted. She just wanted her to say it out loud. “Tell me. What do you want, my little kitten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let out a low growl, wrapping her arms and legs around Adora as she pulled her down with her. Adora grinned as she felt Catra’s hunger grow, felt her wetness continue to grow in her hands. And as she heard what Catra wanted her to do, heard the tone of her voice, a flip switched on inside of her, creating her own animalistic side to grow as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me until I’m weak,” Catra growled, sucking and licking on Adora’s neck and ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My pleasure, Mrs. Juarez,” Adora said in a low sultry voice, sliding her fingers inside of Catra and beginning to stroke her insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra tightened her grip around Adora, holding her down tightly as she continued to stroke her. She started to buck her hips with her movements, biting down on Adora’s neck as she felt herself getting hotter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More,” Catra hissed, breath catching in her throat as Adora slid in another finger. “Faster,” she commanded, letting out several high pitched breaths as Adora picked up her pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora began to stroke Catra rapidly, moaning as Catra sucked and nipped at her neck. She was so glad she had been working out a lot more, because now she was able to go for a long time, able to go the distance as she quickly pumped in and out of her wife’s opening. Catra whimpered and growled, snarled and hissed as Adora continued to fuck her, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she hit peak after incredibly intense peak. Catra screamed Adora’s name, growling wildly as Adora picked up her pace again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!” Catra screamed loudly, wrapping Adora in tighter as they moved in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was not expecting Catra to be this wild, sure she wanted to get her back for what she did to her, but she was not expecting this from her. Her eyes grew wide as Catra flipped them over, beginning to ride Adora’s fingers aggressively and quickly as she pinned her down to the bed. Adora just watched Catra with her mouth wide open, laughing to herself as Catra rode her fingers vigorously. Catra was beyond the state of a wild animal, beyond the state of a succubus, beyond the state of anything humanly possible. It was like something possessed her as she rode on her fingers, cumming over and over again on them as she pounded herself down on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA!” she screamed again, leaning down and claiming her mouth for a kiss, sucking and biting on her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Adora breathed out, not believing what was happening right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She began to curl her fingers more, holding Catra down on her as she lifted her hips. Catra was still pumping on her fingers, not even noticing the new position Adora put her in. Adora put her hand at an angle where she could move her hand better, pinning Catra close to her as she rapidly pumped her fingers inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH—ADORA!” Catra screamed at the top of her lungs, body convulsing as she hit her last incredibly explosive orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora laughed breathlessly as she brought Catra back down, holding her close to her as she shivered out the rest of her orgasm. Adora only wanted to make Catra feel the way she felt, but as they finished the session, she realized she might’ve went a little overboard with the arousal oil. Catra slumped her body down on top of Adora, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Adora slowly slid her fingers from outside of her, trying to hold in her laughter as she sucked on her fingers. After a few moments of Catra just lying there, she finally regained a little bit of strength, lifting her head up a couple inches to look into Adora’s eyes. Adora just gave her a knowing smirk, busting out laughing as she watched Catra try to fight to keep her eyes open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so getting you back,” she breathed heavily, letting her head fall back down as she lost the remaining of her strength and energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey now! We’re even!” Adora laughed, starting to get nervous as she tried to think about what Catra would do to her next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was super competitive about things, and by the powerful orgasm and sex session they just had, she knew Catra was gonna make good on her promise. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her shoulder, sighing contently as Catra breathed heavily on top of her. They stayed like that for a while, Catra falling asleep again, snoring lightly as Adora held her. Adora didn’t mind it thought, she missed this. She missed them having sex and sleeping all day, missed the way Catra would slump her body on top of her and fall straight to sleep. But what she missed most was just Catra herself, being able to hold her like this, kiss her, touch her, and just be with her. She continued to stroke Catra’s back, smiling to herself as she listened to her wife’s soft snores. A little while later, Catra finally woke up, slinking her head up briefly and looking into Adora’s eyes with her own halfway open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Adora giggled, continuing to stroke her on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hungie,” Catra mumbled, slurping up her drool from her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora practically squealed at her wife, wrapping her in closer as she heard the sleepy tone in her voice. She would never get over how incredibly cute Catra could be, peppering kisses on her cheek and neck as she continued to coo over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so cute!” Adora cooed, smiling to herself as Catra just slumped her head back down between her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mnmrmnn,” Catra mumbled, face stuck between Adora’s breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she giggled, helping Catra lift her head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said ‘pop one of these babies in my mouth so I can eat’,” she repeated, laughing tiredly as Adora pushed her off her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so gross!” Adora laughed, grabbing her panties off the floor and putting them on. “I’ll go make us some <em>real</em> food you sicko,” she smiled, putting on Catra’s t-shirt and heading downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora headed downstairs to the kitchen to make them something to eat, rummaging through the fridge to see what she could quick fix up. As she went to pull out something, she felt something touching her butt, jumping forward as she was startled by it. She turned around and dropped her jaw, eyes raking over the item Catra was using.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh—what’chya got there?” Adora asked nervously, gulping as she watched Catra grinning at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you that I wanted to fuck everywhere in this mansion, and I said that I was gonna get you back. I’m here to make good on my promise,” Catra purred, inching closer and closer to Adora as she tried to back away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra had on their strap on, loaded with their most intense and pleasurable dildo. The first time Catra used it on her, she only fucked her half as good, only because she was pregnant with the twins at the time. But now that she wasn’t pregnant, and there were no babies in the house, she knew Catra was gonna make up for that time, not to mention get her back for earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we were even!” Adora laughed nervously, eyes growing wide as she saw Catra had the arousal oil in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, you know I like a challenge. You started this war, now we’re gonna see who wins,” she smirked, pinning Adora against the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s plan to get Catra back backfired, suddenly regretting using the arousal oil on her and the amount she had used. She gulped as Catra began to pull down her panties, legs shaking as she slowly kicked them off. Her heart raced in her chest, wetness growing down below as her body betrayed her mind. She knew how she was gonna feel after Catra fucked her with the strap on, and her body was excited. But what <em>she</em>hated the most about it was the aftermath, how tired she would be and how incoherently exhausted she would become, unable to come up with a complete sentence or walk a single step. She moaned as Catra kissed her, body growing hotter as she licked her lips. Sure she was nervous about the extreme pounding she was about to receive, but as Catra slid her tongue inside her mouth, licking all over it, that feeling went away, animalistic feeling finally taking over. She moaned again as Catra reached her hands up her shirt, massaging her breasts roughly. Catra bit down on her lip and sucked on it, pulling it back with a loud pop. She grabbed the arousal oil and poured it in her hand, grinning devilishly as Adora’s eyes widened at the amount she was using.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra! You know how this stuff makes me go crazy!” Adora tried to defend, moaning loudly as Catra rubbed it down in between and around her privates and clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Catra purred, licking Adora’s lips before kissing her again. “And I want you to let it loose baby, go full out fucking bat shit crazy. Turn around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora did what she was told, turning around slowly and freezing as she realized they were in front of the window, eyes growing wide as she could see the guards a few feet away from the house. She snapped her head back towards Catra, eyes growing wider as she realized Catra had her right where she wanted her to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra!” Adora whispered, brows furrowing as Catra continued to massage the oil on her private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see them,” she whispered back, licking Adora on her cheek and trailing her tongue up to her ear. “Just make sure you keep it down, otherwise they’re gonna catch us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora whimpered at that, mouth hanging wide open as Catra slowly trailed the dildo between her folds. Catra poured a little bit more on it, lathering it up so she could get Adora extra wound up. Adora knew Catra was gonna get her back, and she should’ve known better than to try and beat Catra at her own favorite game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” Catra asked, waiting patiently for Adora to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how many times they would have sex, and how many times they would try new things, Catra would always make sure Adora was comfortable, never pushing her too far without her consent. They’ve been married for years now and she was still asking her if she was ready or not, even when they were right in that moment. Adora’s heart swelled at this, reaching behind her and grabbing one of Catra’s hands. She pulled it in front of her and kissed it, sliding it underneath her shirt and placing it on her breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me. Hard. Mrs. Juarez,” Adora growled, arousal oil working its magic quickly on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra purred at that, using her other hand to slowly glide the dildo inside of Adora while she groped her breast with the other. Adora whimpered as she felt it go inside of her, Catra slowly inching it in more and more as she fitted herself around it. She moaned as Catra slid it back, pumping it slowly in and out of her so Adora could get used to it. As the dildo hit her on one of her sensitive spots, she let out another whimper, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt herself involuntarily push back on it. Catra knew Adora was getting up there when she did this, knew she was becoming more and more aroused when she would fuck her back. And as she felt Adora beginning to slam back into her, mouth hanging wide open as she felt it inside of her, she knew Adora was there, and knew she would climb higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me when, Mrs. Juarez,” Catra whispered, slowly bringing her hand up and around Adora’s waist, waiting for her wife to give her the go ahead to fuck her senseless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora moaned loudly as Catra continued to slowly stroke the dildo inside of her, feeling herself losing control with every motion. She didn’t want the guards just a few feet outside the window to catch them, but as her instincts took over, she had no other choice. She placed her hands on the counter and positioned herself to get ready for Catra, looking back at her and nodding her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me. Now,” she commanded, letting out a high pitched breath as Catra thrusted into her hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra began to pound into her, holding her by her waist with one hand and massaging her breast with the other. She gradually brought her other hand back down to the other side of her waist, so she could hold onto her while she rammed into her. Adora whimpered wildly as Catra slammed into her, standing up on her tippytoes as she felt the dildo pumping in and out of her. She cried out as she hit her first peak, biting her lip hard as she realized she was about to start getting louder. Catra sensed this and started smiling, moving her hands on Adora’s shoulders so she had a better grip. She began to pound quickly into her, ramming the dildo into her hard, creating a slapping sound as Adora’s cheeks hit her thighs. Adora cried out at the motion, eyes rolling in the back of her head again as she orgasmed. She didn’t want the guards to hear her, she didn’t wanna be embarrassed, but as Catra continued to pound into her, unrelentless with her speed and aggressiveness, she gave up, slamming her hand on the counter and crying out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH FUCK!” she screamed, eyes watering as she watched the guards turn their heads towards the house, just missing the window they were in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh! Keep it down,” Catra smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. She wanted the men to know that she was fucking her wife good, wanted them to know how good she could make her feel, and she definitely wanted them to know who Adora belonged to, asserting her dominance as she fucked her wife in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nnnnn,” Adora whined, trying her hardest to keep quiet. But it wasn’t working, she needed to be loud, needed to scream, needed to let the world know that she was having the best mind blowing orgasmic sex ever with her wife right now. “FUCK CATRA YES! FUCK ME HARDER! AHHH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guards turned their heads toward the window, faces turning beet red as they saw Adora orgasming through the window. They quickly walked away, avoiding all eye contact with each other as they tried their best to get away from the private yet extremely loud moment the two women were having. Catra laughed out loud, picking up her pace, vigor and power as she fucked Adora wildly. Adora cried, whimpered and screamed, slamming her hands on the window and counter as she tried to control herself. But she couldn’t, she was lost. Lost in the heat of the session, and lost in her wife’s pleasuring movements. Adora slapped loudly against Catra, every other sound was either her whimper or the sound of the dildo squelching inside of her, juices covering it as it continued to lubricate it for its needed passage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AHHHHH! CATRAA! YESS! RIGHT THERE! AHH! FUCK YES!” Adora cried, panting uncontrollably as Catra continued to ram inside of her. “OMG OMG! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too baby,” Catra purred, picking up her pace as her adrenaline coursed through her body from the sound of Adora’s pleasured cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was like a wild animal, pushing back into Catra as she continued to pound into her. But she wanted to hold her, wanted her close to her. She shoved Catra off her, turning around and pulling her back in, kissing Catra feverishly as she shoved the dildo back inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep going! Fuck me harder baby,” Adora whimpered, eyes rolling in the back of her head as Catra did what she was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra was loving this. She loved when Adora would get like this, and with the help of the arousal oil, she was loving it even more that Adora was completely possessed right now. She picked Adora up and walked with her over to the dining room table, slamming her down on it as she continued to pound into her. The table creaked underneath them, chairs shaking as the table rocked above them. Catra picked up her power, slamming into Adora hard as the table continued to creak. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, that was until the table collapsed underneath them, causing them to fall with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit!” Catra yelled, looking down at Adora who was is mid-orgasm. “Baby are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep going!” Adora moaned, wrapping herself tightly around Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the—,” she went to argue but stopped as Adora yanked on her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I SAID ‘KEEP GOING!’” Adora snapped, bucking her hips for Catra to keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra decided not to argue, repositioning herself so she could get back in the swing of things. She let out a yelp as Adora pushed her off of her, landing on her back with a loud thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Babe what the hell?” Catra groaned, moving to sit up but stopping as Adora pounced on her, repositioning herself over the dildo and sliding it inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh,” Adora breathed out, taking her shirt off as she started to ride the dildo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra watched with hunger in her eyes, grinning at Adora as she took one of her hands and put her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them seductively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naughty girl,” Catra growled, moaning as Adora continued to suck on her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Punish me then,” she smiled, grabbing Catra’s other hand and putting it on her breast, helping her massage it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my queen,” she purred, pulling Adora down and kissing her lips, sucking on them loudly as she wrapped her arms around her waist and back tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t hold back,” Adora moaned into her lips, breath catching in her throat as Catra did what she was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Catra didn’t hold back, she lifted her hips and rammed into her, bucking her hips into her rapidly and wildly as she held Adora close to her. Adora let out several high pitched screams, body shaking aggressively as she felt the dildo hit every single of one her sensitive spots rough and hard. She was on top of this world, orgasming back to back and cumming all over the floor and on Catra. There were juices squirting everywhere, cream pouring from her opening. Adora felt herself giving out, finally getting ready to hit her last orgasm. But Catra did what she was told, she wasn’t holding back. As she felt Adora’s body slump into her, she held her up by her hips, continuing to slap into her as Adora panted rapidly in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CATRA! CATRA! AHN! CATRA! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! CATRA! FUCK! NNN—CATRA! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!,” she cried, continuing to whimper and pant as Catra rammed into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I love you Adora, I love you so much,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora’s neck over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you! I love you so much baby! I’m so glad your home!” she whimpered, pulling herself up and kissing Catra feverishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll never leave you again, I promise,” she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to fuck Adora crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please baby, don’t ever leave! I need you! I need you so—AHNN!! I need you so badly!” Adora cried with her, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she hit another peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought she was done, but maybe not quite yet. The arousal oil was definitely keeping her going, or maybe it was just the fact that Catra was back. The fact that Catra was loving her right now, pouring her heart out to her as she continued to fuck her brains out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you too baby,” Catra cried again, rolling her and Adora over so she could be on top. “I need you Adora. I love you so much. Thank you so much for everything. For being the greatest mommy. For being the best wife. For being my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love youuuu—AHHH! CATRA!” Adora whimpered loudly, body convulsing wildly as she racked out her most intense and powerful orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra rode her through the wave, slowing down once she got over the top of it. She peppered kisses all over her face as she brought her down, slumping herself down on top of her as she felt Adora come down completely. They were both beat, both tired from the most exhilarating sex sessions they’ve had in months. Adora breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as Catra laid on top of her. After a few moments Catra lifted her head up slightly, letting out a little laugh as Adora looked up at her with heavy lids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now we’re even,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you win. You definitely win,” Adora laughed breathlessly, lazily wrapping her arms around Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra smiled at her wife, turning her head to the side and eyes growing wide as she saw the dining room table. She began to blush as she thought about what Mara said to them, letting out a laugh as she shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha?” Adora mumbled, mouth failing to create the full word coherently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mara said to not break anything while they were gone,” Catra laughed, motioning over to the dining room table. “She’s gonna scold us once she sees we broke the table in half a day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Adora laughed, laughing more as she looked at the broken table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m sure the guards are never gonna wanna be close to the house for the rest of our alone time here,” she laughed again, grinning to herself as she felt like she had proved her point to the guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh FUCK!” Adora whined, covering her face as she realized what she had done. “This is your fault! You knew <em>exactly</em> what you were doing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea I did,” she chuckled, leaning back down and kissing her. “But you gotta admit, it was so worth it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so naughty,” she smiled, pulling Catra back down for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you love it,” she whispered, deepening their kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally got off of the floor after a while and made their way to the bathroom, showering and rinsing themselves off from the oil and bodily juices they both released. They helped each other get dressed, kissing each other here and there at the intimate action. Catra’s stomach roared loudly, causing Adora to flinch at the aggressiveness of it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, leading her back down to the kitchen so they could cook themselves food. They’ve been having sex all day without any food in their systems, so they decided to make anything and everything to replenish their energy. They made steak, enchiladas, baked potatoes, chicken bites, bread sticks, empanadas, guac and chips and of course, Adora had to have her variety of fruits. They decided to eat in the living room and watch movies, feeding each other here and there when they weren’t sneaking food off the other’s plate. Adora smiled as Catra put on Goodfellas, watching her fondly as she put it on. Catra looked over at Adora and gave her the same smile, remembering that this was the first movie they had, attempted to, watch together when they first met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a gangster’,” Adora smiled, leaning over and kissing her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Do I amuse you?’,” she quoted back, kissing Adora again before pulling back to look into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much Catra, welcome home my love,” she whispered, stroking Catra’s cheek with her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too baby girl, I’m glad to be home,” she whispered back, leaning back in and lightly kissing her on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to relax in the living room for the rest of the night, holding each other as they watched movie after movie. It was the perfect first day to themselves, the perfect first mother’s day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mother's Day: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mother's Day part 2 babay!!! MORE SMUT AND MORE FLUFF! Also Adora gets pay back on Catra for something! hehehehehe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! SEE WHAT HAD HAPPENED WAS--I LOCKED MYSELF OUT OF MY ACCOUNT ON HERE AND ONLY HAD ACCESS ON MY PHONE! THEN I COULDN'T REMEMBER MY PASSWORD FOR MY EMAIL TO RECOVER THIS AND THEN MY LAPTOP GOT A FREAKING VIRUS FROM A WEBSITE I USED TO WATCH ANIME AND I JUST MY LIFE WAS IN SHAMBLES THESE PAST COUPLE WEEKS!! I am so so so SOOOO sorry for making you guys wait this long!! FORGIVE ME!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made this chapter longer just so I could make it up to you guys so please love me 🥺👉🏽👈🏽❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early that morning, Adora woke up in the best mood she’s been in in what seemed like forever. The sun’s golden rays trickled through the blinds, painting a tangerine hue across the room. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, stretching herself out as she stirred awake. She felt a warm body next to her as she stretched out her arms, smiling fondly as she looked over at the beautiful sight before her. It seemed like no matter how many years would pass, she would never get over the fact that she was married to this perfect woman next to her and was able to wake up to her for the rest of her life. She giggled lightly as she saw drool escaping from her wife’s lips, gently reaching over and wiping it away. Catra looked like she was in the most comfortable and deep sleep she’s ever been in, face completely relaxed as she snored softly. Adora loved Catra’s sleeping face, it reminded her of all their children. It was times like these when she had the most peace, just lying in bed as she watched her wife sleep. It’s been forever since she was able to have the bed alone with Catra, years since they’ve been alone together. She loved the children of course, but having Catra to herself, all alone whether they ate, slept or did simple things together, those were the moments she loved the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned over and placed a light kiss on Catra’s bare shoulder, scooting closer as she was drawn to her wife’s warm body. She lightly stroked the length of her back, outlining the scratches she made from the night before. She blushed as she thought about the events of the day before, body growing warm as she thought about how the guards saw them fucking in the kitchen. She shook her head at her sleeping wife, smiling as she thought about how naughty she could be. She leaned back over and kissed her shoulder again, smiling more as Catra mumbled something in her sleep. She continued to plant kisses across her shoulder/back, trailing her hand up and down her back with soothing lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Catra mumbled, moaning lightly at Adora’s soothing actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up baby,” Adora whispered, pressing her naked body against Catra’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra slowly peeked her eye open, turning her head slightly to look at her wife. She smiled that sleepy smile Adora loved so much, slurping up her drool as she leaned up a little. Adora was loving the view, eyes trailing all over her wife’s still sleepy face. She leaned over and kissed her lips, lingering there for a moment as Catra peppered more kisses on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, my love,” she mumbled with a raspy voice, turning on her side to face her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning sweetie,” Adora smiled, leaning back in for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?” she asked, stretching her body out like a cat. Adora giggled at this, looking over her shoulder to look at the clock on the bedside table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“6:45 am,” she smiled, laughing as Catra’s eyes shot open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” she squawked, looking over Adora to check the time for herself. “Why the hell are we up? Sleep! Sleeeeeeeeep!” she whined, covering Adora’s eyes with her hand, trying to get her to go back to sleep as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t go back to sleep, I’m wide awake and refreshed after the best night’s sleep I’ve had in weeks,” she smiled, trailing circles across Catra’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going back to bed,” Catra yawned, scooting closer to Adora and nuzzling into her chest. “Wake me up when it’s a more appropriate time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s a more appropriate time?” Adora laughed, smiling as Catra kissed her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“2:00 pm,” she mumbled, getting comfier as she snuggled up to her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What! No! Babe, it’s our last day together before we get the kids back,” Adora whined, pulling back to look down at her. “I wanna spend more time with you actually doing things!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean! We did things,” Catra chuckled, reaching her hand up and poking Adora’s shoulder. “I’d say we did <em>a lot</em> of things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora winced as Catra touched her shoulder, remembering that that was where Catra had bit her at during one of their heated sessions. She rolled her eyes at her wife and turned away from her, pretending to pout as if she was upset. Adora knew that Catra would give in eventually, she just had to make her feel guilty first. And it was definitely working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, whatever. Do what you want,” Adora fake grumbled, pursing her lips to hold in her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on,” Catra whined, scooting closer to Adora and wrapping her arm around her waist. “Don’t be like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, go to sleep,” Adora scoffed, removing Catra’s arm from around her waist and scooting a little bit more away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, come here!” she whined again, scooting closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” she replied, moving to get up but stopping as Catra quickly pounced on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said ‘come here’!” she laughed, pulling Adora back onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off of me!” Adora laughed, trying to release herself from Catra’s death grip, failing miserably as Catra had the strength of 20 men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Not until you let me love on you!” she giggled, placing dramatic kisses all over Adora’s neck and shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Go to bed!” Adora scoffed with a laugh, trying to fight her growing laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make me!” Catra laughed, eyes growing wide as Adora looked back at her with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With pleasure,” she purred, breaking outta Catra’s grip and turning around to grab her. She pinned Catra down to the bed and jumped on top of her, straddling her naked wife’s lap with her own bare body. “Don’t look so surprised,” she giggled as Catra’s face was filled with a stunned expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You always surprise me,” Catra grinned, licking her lips as she waited for her wife to do whatever it was she was about to do to put her back to sleep. “It’s what I love about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” she whispered, leaning down next to her ear. “I hope this surprises you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra raised her brow at first, moaning and shivering aggressively as Adora licked and sucked on her ear. One of Catra’s weak points was definitely her ears, never being able to contain herself whenever Adora would touch her there. She tried to get outta Adora’s tight grip as she had her arms pinned above her head, shivering more as Adora slid her tongue all over her ear. She realized that Adora had gotten a lot stronger since the last time they had sex together, glancing over at her wife’s toned muscles on her arms. She purred loudly as Adora moved down to her neck, biting her lip as she bit down on the flesh, sucking it as she trailed her tongue across the wounds. Catra was getting turned on by Adora, not only by her actions, but by her muscles and body as well. Adora was extremely muscular and fit right now, even more so from when Catra had first met her. She wasn’t lying when she said she trained for days in order to bring her back, eyes trailing all over her protruding muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” Catra moaned, feeling herself get hot as Adora continued her work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” she hummed, sucking and licking all over Catra’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me,” she whispered, lids weighing heavily as she looked into Adora’s eyes as she pulled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled at her, leaning in and giving her wife exactly what she wanted. She was shocked by Catra’s eagerness, unprepared as Catra shoved her tongue into her mouth and swiveled it about. She moaned as Catra sucked on her lips, biting down on her bottom one as she pulled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eager, aren’t we?” Adora grinned, moaning lightly as Catra slid her knee between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your fault,” Catra breathed heavily, wiggling her arms for Adora to let go. “Let me touch you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got a better idea,” she whispered, leaning back down and continuing their kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to kiss feverishly for a few moments, sucking and licking each other’s tongues and lips. Adora finally released Catra’s arms, breath hitching as Catra slammed her hands on her ass cheeks. Adora giggled as Catra felt her ass, smiling down at her as Catra did the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Having fun?” she giggled, leaning down as Catra leaned up to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just so fucking sexy,” she mumbled into her lips, continuing to massage her wife’s cheeks. “I know you said you worked out every day to get me back, but damn. You are a goddess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora blushed at Catra’s compliment, cheeks turning bright red as she heard her wife’s comment. No matter how many times Catra would compliment her or tell her how much she loved her, it always gave her butterflies in her stomach, giving her a giddy feeling all over. She would never get used to it, always blushing or feeling her heart flutter by her words. She leaned back down and reclaimed their kiss, bringing her hands to Catra’s face, and running them up the side and through her hair. Catra purred at the contact, running her hands back up Adora’s ass and to her back. She purred louder as she felt Adora’s back muscles, sucking hard on Adora’s lips as she outlined them. Adora leaned up and off her, breathing heavily as she looked down at her. She smiled as she looked down at her, eyes trailing all over her face and body. Catra stared up at Adora too, licking her lips as she took in her wife’s mesmerizing figure. Her eyes trailed all over her face, down to her neck, chest, shoulders, arms, and stomach, landing on her c-section scar. Catra traced a gentle line across it, giving Adora a soft smile as she looked back up at her. She leaned up and kissed her wife, hands wrapping around her waist as she held her close to her. She slowly trailed her hand down her stomach, trailing it between her legs to get to Adora’s wet private. She raised her brow at Adora as she grabbed her hand, pulling it from between her legs and up to her face, kissing each finger as she held onto her hand. Catra purred at her wife’s actions, eyes fluttering as Adora wrapped her tongue around her finger, sucking it in a seductive manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh,” Catra breathed out, hairs standing up all over her body as Adora continued her work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready baby?” Adora asked, leading Catra’s hand down and onto her breast, helping her feel on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m always ready,” she smiled, licking her lips as she felt Adora’s soft breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see about that,” she purred in a sultry tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra’s brow raised as she watched Adora grab her leg and pull it around her, sliding herself back and placing her one leg over Catra’s other one. A switch clicked in her head as she realized what she was doing, eyes growing wide as she realized her wife was placing them in a position that she never thought Adora would try. Adora slowly positioned her and Catra’s privates together, grabbing Catra’s leg to anchor herself. Once she was comfortable enough, she looked back over at Catra, smirking that evil smirk Catra would always be weak for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naughty girl,” Catra smirked back, biting her lip as Adora trailed her finger across her leg and thigh, sending shivers through her entire body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You love it,” she purred, smiling as Catra grabbed onto her leg, using it as an anchor for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora slowly started grinding her private against Catra’s, moaning lightly as she felt Catra’s wetness mixing with hers, creating a nice lubrication for their movements. Catra moaned as Adora swiped over her clit, body shaking as the bundle of nerves sent a shock through it. She tightened her grip on her wife’s leg as she deepened her motions, throwing her head back as Adora was hitting her in all the right places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That feel good?” Adora whispered breathlessly, feeling herself getting hotter as she continued to grind into her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—yes,” Catra breathed out, starting to grind her hips with Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wooa—,” Adora gasped, eyes fluttering as Catra hit her over her clit next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved in sync together, grinding and pushing on each other’s privates. They were hitting all the right places, grips tightening on the other’s leg as they rode through each wave of pleasure. Catra has always wanted to try scissoring, just never finding the right person for it. But as her wife rode with her through each wave, pleasuring her private with her own, she knew Adora was the right person for this. She knew she waited for the right person to do this with. Adora was the right person for everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Catra moaned, nails digging into Adora’s leg as she hit another peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, you feel so good baby,” Adora breathed between words, eyes rolling in the back of her head from her orgasm and from Catra’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking love you so much Adora,” Catra whimpered, body shuddering out another orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, I love you so much,” she cried, body convulsing as she hit her last peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both screamed out their last orgasm, bodies slumping into the bed as they came down from it. They laid there, bodies intertwined, both breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Adora smiled as Catra trailed her fingers up and down her leg, letting out a content hum as she leaned over and kissed Catra’s leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t ready,” Catra chuckled, breathing heavily as she continued to calm herself back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you,” Adora giggled, slowly untangling their legs and crawling back up towards her wife. “Surprised?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely,” she chuckled again, pulling Adora in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to do that,” she giggled again, leaning her head on Catra’s shoulder as she snuggled up to her. “Glad you approve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I more than approve,” she breathed out, stroking Adora’s arm. “That was epic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You going back to bed now?” Adora asked, leaning up and looking at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, na,” she yawned, looking back over at Adora. “I’ll stay up with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad, I’m going back to bed,” Adora laughed, shoving her face back into Catra’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PFFFTTT! Seriously!?” Catra laughed, sitting up and tickling her wife. “You’ve gotta be kidding me! You did all that fussing just to go back to sleep on me?! The nerve!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahahaha! Stop babe!” she continued to laugh, trying her best to fight off Catra’s hands as she continued to tickle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! We’re gonna get up! We’re gonna shower! Maybe have some shower sex! And then we’re going down to make breakfast and start the day!” Catra instructed, jumping on top of Adora and bouncing up and down. “Up! Up! Up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re acting like your children, you know!” Adora chuckled, smiling fondly as Catra stopped bouncing and looked down at her. Catra gave Adora the same loving smile, eyes bouncing between hers as she looked down at her. Adora thought she was gonna lean down and kiss her, busting out in laughter as she was dead wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UP AND AT EM MARINES! OORAH!” Catra bellowed, bouncing up and down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off me you brat!” Adora laughed, trying to push her wife off her. Adora laughed harder as Catra blew raspberries on her cheek, giggling like a little girl as she moved down to her neck and did the same motion. They were both 29 years old, married with 5 children, acting like they were little kids themselves. Adora loved moments like these. Moments when her and Catra could joke around and play like this. It brought back so many memories, memories of them when they first started to date, and the many others after that. “Fine! You win!” Adora giggled, trying to catch her breath as Catra pulled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Winner winner chicken dinner!” Catra smirked, kissing Adora on her nose and hopping off her. “Shower time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, okay! Just let me catch my breath you ball of energy,” she giggled, pushing Catra away as she tugged on her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No shower now! Shower now!” she whined, continuing to tug on her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see where our children get their impatience AND whining from!” Adora laughed, sitting up on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please, we all know you’re the queen of whining,” Catra scoffed, dodging Adora as she tried to pinch her nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it up, see what happens!” she threatened, standing up and shoving Catra outta the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh, I like ‘em fiery,” Catra laughed, prancing after Adora as she walked over to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re annoying,” Adora laughed, continuing to shove Catra’s face away from her as she tried to nuzzle up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, but you love me!” she cooed, wrapping her arms around Adora from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do! But you’re still annoying,” she giggled, leaning back into Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s okay, I’ll be annoying. Just as long as you promise to always love me and never leave me,” she whispered, kissing Adora on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was stunned by that, turning around to face Catra. Her heart broke as she saw the way Catra was looking at her, like she was scared. She realized Catra was probably thinking about the moment she left her, eyes beginning to water as she thought about what she had done. She promised Catra over and over again that she would always love her and never leave her, but she broke her promise on the last one. She left Catra, left her to be alone to deal with her demons and herself. Adora never forgave herself for doing that to her, always feeling a pain in her chest whenever she would think about it. A tear streamed down her cheek as she thought about it more, putting her head down to hide her tears from her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Catra,” she sniffled, wiping another tear from her cheek. “I’m so sorry for leaving you. I was just scared for the children. I didn’t know what else to do, I thought you were gone for good. But I shouldn’t have left you. I shouldn’t have given up on you. I hate myself for not being strong enough. Not being strong enough for our babies, or for you. I’m a terrible wife. Please forgive me. And please trust that I will <em>never</em>leave you again. I love you so much Catra and I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, look at me,” Catra whispered, gently pulling Adora’s face up by her chin so she could see her face. “I don’t blame you for leaving me then, so please don’t blame yourself now. You did what you thought was right for the sake of our babies, and I could never hate or be mad at you for protecting them. You did what you were supposed to, and I’m proud that you made the decision to do what you did. I would’ve done the same thing if I was in your position. Please don’t blame yourself, and please don’t hate yourself. I love you so much Adora and I know you’d never leave me unless you absolutely had no other choice. You are an amazing wife so don’t you dare try to think or say otherwise. I mean, you got me back all by yourself. Helped me fight off and break the bond from a crazy pathogen that has never been broken in the history of it. You’ve done incredible things for my sake and for our babies, and I can’t thank you enough. You’re Wonder Woman, Adora. You’re the best wife anyone could ask for. You’re perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But—,” she went to object but stopped as Catra pulled her in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But nothing,” Catra whispered again, kissing Adora again before she let her go. “I forgive you. And I will always forgive you for everything and anything you do to me that you think would be unforgiveable. I will always trust you and I will always love you. For now and forever, unconditionally. So please don’t beat yourself up about this anymore. Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she sniffled, resting her forehead on Catra’s shoulder. “Can you at least be a little bit mad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” Catra chuckled, rubbing her on her back. “You’ll just have to accept the fact that you married a forgiving, loving and stubborn brat who will never let you feel guilty for anything ever in your life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So unfair,” she giggled, kissing her shoulder. “This is just like when I accused you of cheating on me. You wouldn’t let me feel guilty for treating you like shit for all those weeks. Why do you let me get away with so much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re my wife. And I love you. And I know you love me too. And I vowed to always be here and to love you despite our differences. Whatever challenges we go through, we go through them together. I know you never meant to hurt me or do any of those things. So I’ll never blame you for them. Also I kinda deserve it sometimes so,” she smiled, kissing Adora on the cheek and leading her over to the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re too good to me,” she pouted, waiting patiently for the shower to warm up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean duhh,” Catra laughed, looking back over at Adora. “It’s my job after all. You’ve given me a life I never knew I could possibly have or dreamed of having. You’ve saved my life, twice now, agreed to marry me, gave me the most wonderful and beautiful babies anyone could ask for, and you continue to put up with my craziness always. It’s the least I can do. You’re my soulmate. Mi alma gemela y el amor de mi vida.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Te amo,” Adora smiled, leaning in and kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Te amo, te amo, she says to me</em>,” Catra started singing, dancing lightly as Adora just rolled her eyes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t start!” she laughed, pushing Catra away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I hear the pain in her voice. Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead! That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over</em>,” she continued, moving around Adora as she continued to dance and sing. “I’ll only stop singing if you sing with me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” she giggled, shaking her head at her wife’s silliness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist</em>,” she continued, taking Adora’s hand and putting it around her waist. “<em>I told her no, she cried Te amo! I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go! My soul is awry and without asking why, I said Te amo! Wish somebody would tell me what she said! Don't it mean I love you?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love your voice but I need you to not sing Rihanna 24/7,” Adora laughed, pulling Catra into the shower with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well who else am I supposed to sing!? And besides, you set it up so nicely,” she laughed with her, humming as the warm water hit her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know! Anyone else you like?!” she giggled, shaking her head at her as she contemplated her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got one,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greeeaaaaatt,” Adora laughed, thinking Catra was gonna sing another crazy or sexualized song to her. But as Catra started singing softly to her, in that angelic voice she loved with every fiber of her being, she started to blush, realizing Catra was singing about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Most of us are angry, most of us are strangely, more alike than we'd like to believe. Most of us are empty, most of us are simply, more alive in the scenes of our dreams.</em> <em>Then there's you! You've got something I've been wanting, ooh. You're so new! Ooh! You're my salvage, you're my balance, ooh. You're so new</em>,” she sang softly, stroking Adora’s wet hair back. “<em>Most of us are hurting, most of us are searching; someone to love, someone to understand. Most the time I'm fighting, multiple voices residing in my head! Then there's you! You bring silence to my violent truth. Yes, you do! Ooh! You're my salvage, you're my balance, ooh. You're so new. It hit me like a tidal wave, knew that I was in love with you right away, yeah. Turned all my days into brighter days, even when people say what we do is not okay. According to what the people say, yeah. Who cares what other people say? Man, fuck what other people say, imma ride for you baby, if you gon' ride for me, yeah,</em>” she smiled, leaning in and kissing Adora on her cheek lightly. “<em>'Cause I know, yes I know! That what we have is oh so real, and oh I feel so confident in all you say! When you say you'll never leave, you'll never leave, please never leave! Yeah, I believe you! Yes, I do.</em> <em>Most of all I am thankful, you are just what I prayed for, you are what I was made for. Yes, I'm for sure. Most of all I just want to mean the most to you. Most of all, baby, I'm just tryna grow with you! I just wanna go with you. 'Cause you bring so much hope to the picture. Some of us do find the one to fall in love and off of the fucking face of the Earth with. Some of us do deserve it; a love that's true and perfect. Some of us been through it all before! Some of us do still come back for more,</em>” she finished, kissing her on her lips next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, deepening the kiss as they stood under the warm water. It was times like this when Adora felt the most loved, when Catra made her feel like the luckiest and most loved woman in the world. Catra’s voice did unspeakable things to her, especially when she sang songs that were directed to her. She let out a moan as Catra moved down to her neck, sucking softly on the wet flesh. Catra nipped and pulled on her neck, licking the wound as she moved around the area. She trailed her hand towards Adora’s chest, beginning to massage her breast. Adora’s breath caught in her throat as Catra massaged it, letting out a light chuckle as Catra’s other hand slid down her back, moving towards her ass to massage that next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really like touching my <em>ass—</em>ets, don’t you?” Adora chuckled lightly, moaning as Catra wrapped her nipple in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, mhm,” Catra mumbled, sucking on Adora’s nipple as she continued to massage the other one with one hand and her ass cheek with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better not be drinking my—ahhh,” she gasped, practically feeling her breast drain from Catra’s hard suck. Catra just looked up at her with innocent eyes, batting her lashes up at her. “You and your son are gonna drain me dry,” she giggled, stroking Catra’s wet hair from off her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just so good,” she mumbled, continuing to suck on her wife’s nipple. “See?” she mumbled again, leaning up and kissing Adora with her milk still lingering on her tongue and lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora couldn’t lie, it did taste good. It was as sweet as Catra would describe it to her, but she still couldn’t fathom the idea of just drinking her breast milk for the hell of it. She thought Catra was gross for even doing that herself, but she loved her anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay it is good, but it’s not for you or for me it’s for our son! So stop it!” she giggled again, pulling Catra back up towards her face as she tried to slink back down to her other one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw come on! Let me have my fun! You said I have to wait for a couple years for the next baby so this is one of the last times for a while that I get to indulge! And Carter can share! I’m sharing my wife with him aren’t I?!” Catra laughed, laughing more as Adora tried to swat her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am his mother!” Adora fake scoffed, rolling her eyes as Catra just gave her a goofy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” she pouted, trying to give Adora the puppy face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your children are the only ones that can get me with that, sorry,” Adora smiled, laughing as Catra blew out a frustrated breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never get my way,” she pouted again, sticking out her bottom lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>ALWAYS</em> get your way!” she laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. “I let you talk me into having more babies didn’t I? And I let you nickname RiRi after your second wife didn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay fine, you’re right,” she relented, smiling as Adora rolled her eyes again. “And I can’t believe you referred Rihanna as my ‘second wife’. I mean it’s true, but.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s fine I guess, I mean I have my own second wife,” she smirked, laughing as Catra gave her a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is she?!” Catra asked, a little upset that Adora has one too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh are you mad?” she laughed, teasing Catra as she tried to hide her jealousy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she grumbled, looking away with a pout. “I just wanna know if I have to kill them is all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Angelina Jolie,” she grinned, covering her mouth to hold in her laughter as Catra was visibly upset now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA!” Catra bellowed, jaw dropping as she heard her wife’s choice as a second wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” she laughed, laughing harder as Catra tried to pull away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least I know I don’t have a chance with Rihanna considering she’s straight and would never give a peasant of a human like me a chance! But Angelina Jolie is bisexual! And I’m 100% SURE she would let you do things if she saw you! You’re terrible for that!” she whined, trying to push her wife away. “AND I’VE SEEN GIA LIKE FORTY TIMES SO I KNOW HOW HOT SHE IS WHEN SHE’S WITH WOMEN! HOW COULD YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you know how I feel!” she laughed again, trying to keep Catra close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THE BETRAYAL!” she whined dramatically, looking away from Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re being dramatic,” she giggled, waiting for Catra to finish her fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna call her up and tell her she can’t have you! Better yet! I’m gonna write a letter!” she threatened, turning back to Adora who was dying of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby!” Adora choked, laughing so hard she was now crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dear Miss Jolie, BACK THE FUCK UP OFF MY WIFE BECAUSE YOU CAN’T HAVE HER AND THESE HANDS ARE RATED E FOR EVERYONE SO COME AT ME BRO!” she finished, huffing from her frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA,” Adora laughed, bending over to catch her breath as she cried from the laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s done for, I’m not watching anymore of her movies, and I’m DEFINITELY not watching Gia anymore! Try to steal my wife, PAH! She thought!” she grumbled, wiping the wet hair from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just smiled at her wife, giggling as she watched her grumble to herself about the fact that Angelina Jolie was her choice. She knew Catra wasn’t really jealous, they had a family together, an entire life. But the way Catra was acting right now, as if Adora really had a chance with the beautiful Angelina Jolie, made her heart flip. And it was kinda turning her on. She closed the gap between them and kissed her wife, running her fingers through her wet locks as she deepened it. Catra tried to pull back but stopped as Adora grabbed her hand, placing it between her legs. Catra purred at the thick wetness between her wife’s legs, moving closer to Adora so there was no space left between them. Adora moved down towards Catra’s neck, licking the length of it before she peppered kisses back down. She moaned as Catra ran her fingers through her folds, opening her legs up more for her to have better access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll talk about this later,” Catra growled, rubbing on Adora’s swollen bundle of nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes baby,” Adora purred, moaning louder as Catra rubbed her clit harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Adora came, Catra slid her fingers through her folds, trailing them through and up into her opening. Adora’s mouth hung wide open as Catra slid her fingers inside of her, brows furrowing as Catra added another one, stretching her wider. She bit down on Catra’s neck and licked the wound, leaning back up to look into her wife’s eyes. Catra purred lowly as she saw the look Adora was giving her, filled with lust, hunger and desire. She leaned over and licked her lips, sucking on Adora’s tongue as she slid it inside her mouth. Catra started to pump her fingers in and out of Adora’s opening, holding Adora close to her and tightening her grip. Adora tightened her own grip around Catra, whimpering as Catra hit her most sensitive parts. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came again, biting her lip as she powered through it. Catra pumped quicker, growling as she could practically hear Adora’s juices pouring out. She licked her wife’s mouth, letting out another growl as Adora bit down on her lip. Catra loved when Adora would get like this, when she would lose herself in the heat of the moment. She knew Adora loved her more than anyone in this world, besides their children of course, but it still made Catra jealous that she had someone else she would consider marrying. She decided she would make sure Adora knew that she was hers and only hers, feeling her animalistic and territorial demeanor rising within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you love?” Catra growled, curling her fingers and causing Adora to shiver at the action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You baby,” Adora moaned, eyes rolling in the back of her head again as she came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s your wife?” she asked again, strengthening her blows as she pounded into her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—you,” she cried, digging her nails into Catra’s back, trying her best to hold on for dear life under the slippery water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who do you belong to?!” she asked, territorial instinct at its max capacity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You!” she cried again, moaning loudly as she hit another peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?!” she asked again, grinning as Adora continued to cum all over her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CATRA!” she screamed, bucking her hips with her wife’s motions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHO!?” she bellowed, biting down on Adora’s neck as she screamed her name again in the most beautiful and lustful voice Catra has ever heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CATRINA ALAMINA!” she screamed again, tearing down the length of Catra’s back as she came all over the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora felt all her insides pour outta her, body shuddering out all her juices onto the shower floor. Catra knelt down and pulled Adora’s leg over her shoulder, shoving her face into her private as she began to lick, suck and slurp up her creamy fluids. Adora wrapped her hands in Catra’s hair tightly, body swaying as she came again. Catra was unrelentless, sucking and licking all over Adora’s folds and opening. They continued like that for another 20 minutes, Adora finally being done as she had no more energy to hold herself up. She patted Catra on the head, letting her know she was done. Catra slurped one last time and unraveled herself from her wife’s legs, standing up and licking her fingers and lips clean. Adora leaned over and kissed her lips, sucking on them as she tasted her own sweet nectar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm,” she moaned, licking Catra’s lips clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora again before pulling back to look into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just stood there gazing into the other’s eyes, breathing each other in as they tried to calm themselves back down. Catra leaned back in and kissed Adora on the cheek, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into her hand. She motioned for Adora to turn around, smiling as Adora gave her a loving one. She ran the shampoo through Adora’s hair, smiling as Adora hummed in content. She helped her wash it out, grabbing the conditioner next and repeating the same steps. Adora did the same for her, taking her sweet time as she ran her fingers through Catra’s thick locks. Catra purred loudly as Adora massaged her scalp, stopping every few seconds as she heard Adora giggling at her. They helped each other wash their bodies, rinsing the other off and walking hand in hand as they stepped out. Catra helped Adora apply her healing cream to her scratches on her back and c-section scar, kissing each one as she moved on to the next. Adora smiled as she did this, feeling an abundance of emotions at the gesture. They finally got dressed and made their way down to the kitchen, stealing kisses here and there as they prepared breakfast for themselves. Catra looked back over at the table, shaking her head as it still laid completely demolished where they had left it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think we should get rid of this before Mara and the kids come back?” she asked, looking over at Adora who was shoving fruit into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mnrmmn,” she mumbled with her mouth full, smiling with bunched cheeks as Catra just rolled her eyes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go ask a couple of the guards to help,” she laughed, shaking her head at her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAIT! LET ME GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE YOU DO!” Adora choked, swallowing the fruit down and scurrying towards the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” she asked, laughing as Adora’s face turned beet red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know <em>EXACTLY</em> why! Naughty girl,” she scoffed, shaking her finger at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, it can’t be the same guards out there right now! I’m sure they like switch positions or whatever,” Catra laughed, walking over to the door and opening it up. As she motioned for the guards to come closer to her, she realized that they were the exact same guards that saw them the night before, lip curling into a grin as she invited them in. “Hey there fellas! How’s it going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh go—good Mrs. Juarez,” the shorter guard answered, face turning red as he looked at her and then back at Adora who was still standing near the living room. The other guard didn’t answer, face flushed completely red as he stared at the ground, avoiding all eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys mind helping me with this table? It’s kinda destroyed and I needa get it gone before the children come back,” she asked, motioning to the broken table in the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S—sure,” the guard answered politely, motioning for his partner to follow him to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great! Thanks guys!” she smiled, walking over to Adora and wrapping her arm around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how did the table get this broken?” he asked, picking up the table with his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know, hot passionate love making will do that,” she smirked, holding in her laughter as the quiet guard dropped the table at her words. “Something wrong?” she asked, pretending like she didn’t know why they were acting so weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N—no I’m good,” the quiet guard choked, hands shaking as he picked the table back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, good. Yea I just wanna apologize for last night! Sorry you guys had to see all that. I haven’t seen my wife in a month so, you know how that is,” she smirked again, fighting the urge to bust out in laughter as the quiet guard struggled with the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s face was flushed red the entire time, trying her best to get outta the room but not being able to since Catra had a death grip around her waist. She slinked her arm behind her back and pinched her butt, trying anything and everything to get Catra to let go of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it!” Adora whispered harshly, shoving her finger in Catra’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—yes ma’am, of course,” the guard stuttered, face turning red as he replayed the image of Adora being rammed from behind in his mind. He looked over at Adora and regretted it instantly, dropping the table on his foot and howling in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg are you okay?!” Adora asked, running over to check on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES MA’AM!” he practically screeched, kicking the table off his foot and limping to the door. He radioed someone through his ear piece and then moments later another guard came strolling in, eyeing his fellow comrade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo Royce, what’s the deal man?” he asked, eyeing his comrade that was bouncing in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dropped the table on my foot, can you help Donovan carry it,” he breathed out, limping out the door and towards the guard station near the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t leave me,” the quiet one whispered, looking at his partner that was leaving and then back at Adora and Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll help you,” Catra chuckled, winking at the guard named Donovan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get outta here dude,” the new guard sighed, rolling his eyes as Donovan scurried quickly outta the house. “Sorry about that, I don’t know what’s wrong with them. I’ll be sure to give them a thorough talk though Mrs. Juarez.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s fine, I’m sure they’re just nervous that I’m here. I mean I <em>did</em> try to attack some of you,” she sighed, pretending like that was the reason for their avoidance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that. We all know that wasn’t really you. Besides if we’re afraid of anyone, it’s your wife,” he whispered, glancing over at Adora. Catra looked back over at her wife and smiled, shaking her head at her as Adora raised her brow at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’m being completely honest, I’m afraid of her too,” she whispered back, laughing with him as they picked up the table. They slowly moved the table outta the house, making their way towards the front gates and placing it there. Catra went to walk away but started to get curious as to why they were afraid of her wife. She knew why <em>she</em> was afraid of her, but why were they? They were grown men after all, most of them older than her and Adora were. “So what’d she do to make you guys so afraid of her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She uhh—well when we got you the first time, one of the guys walked into the room while you guys were…umm….doing things. And it spooked you back into your brain wash thing and that’s when you escaped or whatever. But after you left, Mrs. Juarez practically lifted the guy off the floor and slammed him against the wall. We all thought she was gonna kill him! We’ve never seen anyone look like that before! From that day forward we knew better than to cross her, she’s badass!” he explained, laughing nervously as he thought about the way Adora just picked a fully armored man off the floor like it was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, when she gets angry it’s best to leave her alone! I’ve learned my lesson in making her angry!” she laughed, shaking her head as she thought about all the times Adora has gone crazy with anger. “Thanks again, uhh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John,” he smiled, reaching his hand out for her to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again John, see ya around,” she smiled, leaving him to go back to his duties as she made her way back to the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as she made it inside she was met with a smack to the back of the head, laughing as Adora tried to swing at her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is WRONG with you!” Adora screeched, trying to swat Catra again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What! I was just making conversation!” Catra laughed, dodging her wife’s attacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You call <em>THAT</em> conversation?! You know what, no more sex for a week!” she threatened, leaving Catra in the hallway as she made her way back to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! That’s like spousal abuse! You can’t restrict me!” she laughed, running after Adora and wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’m sorry, okay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! You made your bed now you’re gonna lie in it!” she scoffed, trying to rip Catra’s arms from around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby I’m sorry! I’ll do anything! Please!” she laughed, smiling nervously as Adora turned towards her with an evil grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything?” she smirked, eyeing Catra carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra didn’t know what Adora was gonna have her do, but if she wanted to touch her wife again for the next week, she had to play ball. She nodded her head and gulped nervously, starting to sweat as Adora leaned towards her ear. As soon as Adora whispered what she wanted her to do, she regretted her decision instantly, practically whining as she heard the words come from her wife’s mouth. Adora pointed to the upstairs for Catra to go do what she wanted her to do, and Catra slowly and begrudgingly shuffled up the stairs, making her way to the bedroom to grab the items Adora wanted her to use. She put them in position and walked back downstairs, pouting as she handed Adora the other item. Adora pointed out the door, motioning for Catra to finish what she wanted her to do. Catra blew out a frustrated breath and slowly walked towards the door, glancing back at her wife every so often with a puppy dog face, silently pleading with her to have mercy on her. But Adora wasn’t having it, she gave her another evil smirk and pointed out the door again, waiting patiently for Catra to go outside and do what she wanted her to do. Catra opened the door and regretted her life choices, letting out a low whine as she saw several guards standing around. She walked outside towards them slowly, inching closer and closer to her intended targets. She motioned for a couple of the guards to come near her so she could talk to them, glancing back in the kitchen window and pouting as she saw Adora laughing at her. As soon as she started talking to them again, her entire body racked, hunching over as she was hit with an intense vibration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Juarez, are you okay?” a guard asked, moving to place his hand on her but stopping as she looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I’m great,” she breathed through clenched teeth, squeezing her legs as the vibration continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora made Catra use the electric remote controlled vibrator, telling her to go outside and talk to the guards while she used it on her. It was not only payback for the night before, but for also when Catra used it on her that one time while they were on their date. Catra finally stood up once the vibration stopped, breathing heavily as she felt her privates practically quivering. She looked back at the window and glared at her wife, sticking out her tongue at her as she just held up the remote control for the vibrator. As soon as Catra turned her head back around, she was hit with another pulse, body shaking again as she tried to fight her arousal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t look so good,” another guard mentioned, eyeing her as she stood there shaking, face turning bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NEVER FELT BETTER!” she screeched, panting as she could feel herself dripping through her panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to fight a war to stop herself from screaming right now, from releasing the voice that was aching to come out. She squeezed her legs again as she felt her juices trailing down the side of her leg, looking down to make sure it wasn’t visible. The vibration stopped and she breathed out a shaky breath, quickly continuing their conversation so she could get this on and over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So yea as I was saying, I just wanted to thank you guys for taking care of my wi—IFE!” she finished with a yelp, brows furrowing as the vibration picked back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ye—yea anytime Mrs. Juarez. We’re glad you’re back,” a guard smiled, brow raising as Catra stood there shaking, like she was fighting a powerful urge or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y—You guys don’t know how much it me---aaaaaaahhh, haha, how much it means to me! So thank youuuuuuu-----ohhh shit,” she practically moaned, biting through her lip to shut herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, no problem,” the guard smiled, looking at Catra and then back at the window she kept looking into. He squinted as he looked into it, brow raising as he saw Adora smiling through the window, holding some kind of remote in her hand. As he looked back down at Catra and then back at Adora, he realized what was happening, face turning bright red as he realized the reason for Catra’s abnormal behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra looked up at him and her eyes went wide, realizing herself that he had figured out what was happening right now. She went to say something but stopped as the vibration picked up, causing her to practically jump up as it hit her just right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!” she screamed, panting as the vibration continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, I need you,” Adora called from the doorway, smirking as Catra slowly turned her head towards her, chest rising and falling as she tried to continue and fight her growing orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Se—see you guys around,” Catra muttered quickly, shuffling back towards her wife and the house. “You’re evil!” she whispered harshly, eyes narrowing as she walked up to her. Adora just gave her another evil smile and held up the remote, turning the switch at max strength as Catra walked up the door steps. “AHHH—ADORA!” she screamed, whimpering as the vibration hit her aggressively in all her sensitive areas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m what now?” Adora laughed devilishly, enjoying her time as she watched her wife orgasming in front of her out in the open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A—Adora,” she moaned, eyes fluttering as she started to hit another peak, knees growing weaker the more the vibration hit her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get in here,” she giggled, turning the vibrator off and helping her wife walk inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked back at the guards and winked, laughing as they all finally realized what was going on. Adora led Catra into the living room, continuing to laugh as Catra tried to catch her breath. She helped her sit down on the couch, laying her back as she slid her pants down and took out the vibrator from her opening. Catra let out a light moan as Adora removed it from inside of her, panting as she could still feel the aftershock of the vibrator’s max strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the worst,” she breathed out, hands shaking as she ran her fingers through her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you said you’d do <em>anything</em> so,” Adora laughed, sitting on the couch next to her. “You want me to make you feel better my poor little baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora giggled and leaned up and kissed her lip, trailing kisses down her neck and chest, slinking herself between her legs on the couch. She placed Catra’s legs behind her shoulders, kissing both of her inner thighs before she took her plunge. Adora finished Catra off quickly, smiling to herself as Catra’s body convulsed aggressively as she came in her face. She slurped and sucked up her juices, moaning as she tasted her wife’s sweetness. She pulled herself up from between her legs and crawled on top of her, peppering kisses up her neck and to her face. She licked Catra’s lips, smiling as her wife just laid there tired and defeated from the multiple orgasms she just had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feel better?” she whispered, planting soft kisses all over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, mhm,” she mumbled, lazily wrapping her arms around Adora’s shoulders and pulling her down. “You’re my evil queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it,” she giggled, kissing Catra on her nose and then snuggling up with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laid there for the rest of the morning, snuggling up on the couch as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Hours later, they finally woke up and decided they would actually do something with their lives, gathering their materials and heading down to the beach. They walked hand in hand down the back steps, greeting each set of guards as they made their way down. They walked towards the beach hut, placing their things inside and then getting ready to go wade in the water. They stayed down there for hours, splashing and laughing together as they reminisced on old memories. After a while, Catra’s stomach started screaming at her, forcing them to end their fun time and head back up to the mansion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last one there has to be the bottom,” Adora giggled, taking off full speed towards the steps of the mansion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you’re ON!” Catra laughed, chasing after her wife as they both sprinted up the steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was flawlessly hopping up the steps, the many hours and days she spent working out were really paying off. Catra on the other hand was losing speed, practically dragging herself up the rest of the steps. Adora stood at the top of the staircase with a large smile on her face, face filled with pride as she beat her wife at their old game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HA! I win!” she teased, sticking her tongue out at Catra as she dragged herself up the last set of steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H—how did you do that so quickly,” she breathed heavily, hunching over as she tried to catch her breath. “And how are you not tired?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I trained with the best! And now I <em>AM</em> the best!” she smiled proudly, reaching her hand out for Catra to take. “Come on baby, let’s get you some food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want pozole and tortas,” Catra whined, grabbing Adora’s hand and walking inside with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled at that, remembering how Grandma Razz made that for them the first time she came to visit them when they first started living together. She leaned over and kissed Catra on the cheek, continuing to lead her inside and to the kitchen. She sat her wife down on the kitchen chair and started to make the dish for her, just how Granma Razz showed her. Catra watched with tears in her eyes, smiling at her wife as she made her her favorite food her grandmother used to make for her. She was so grateful that Grandma Razz had shown Adora how to make all sorts of meals, forever thanking her late grandmother for everything she’s done for them. A tear escaped her eye as she thought about her more, putting her head down to hide it from her wife. But Adora noticed, she always did. She wiped her hands off and walked over to Catra, pulling her in for a hug as she stroked her fluffy hair. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora tightly, beginning to cry into her chest as she thought about everything that’s happened to them these past couple of months. Adora knew how much Grandma Razz meant to Catra, and now that she was gone, she knew how hurt and heartbroken she was because of it. She tried her best each and every day to help her recover, but deep down Adora knew Catra never would. There would always be something lingering in the back of her mind that prevents her from doing so, just like how it was for her when her mother passed away. But Adora would wait, she would wait and be there for her wife until she got to that point. No matter how long it took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her head repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” she sniffled, pulling back and looking into Adora’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They released each other and Adora went back to making Catra’s food for her, smiling at her wife every time she caught her staring at her. When she finished, she led Catra back to the living room, giggling as Catra followed happily behind her, rubbing her hands together as she waited to taste her wife’s cooking. As soon as Adora set the food down on the table, Catra kissed her thank you and dug in, practically scarfing it all down in a couple bites. Adora just shook her head at her wife, laughing every time she missed her mouth and it smudged on her face. She leaned over and wiped the sauce of her face, sucking on her finger and moaning as she tasted the savory food. Catra watched with wide eyes as Adora made that sound, dropping her food on her plate, wiping her hands and mouth and pulling Adora in for a deep kiss. Adora relished in the passion of the kiss, wrapping her hands in Catra’s hair as she pulled her closer. This was the last night they were to spend alone together, the last night to have a crazy intimate moment until their children came home. And boy were they going to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re on bottom, remember that,” Adora whispered, pushing Catra down on the couch and climbing between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A deal’s a deal,” she smirked, purring as Adora ran her hands up her shirt and under her swim top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sure is,” she whispered again, massaging Catra’s breasts as she leaned down and kissed her neck. “Ew, gross. You taste like sand and salt,” she hacked, sticking her tongue out at the taste of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go shower then goofball,” Catra chuckled, sitting up with Adora and leading her to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No let’s use the big tub,” she smiled, pulling Catra in the direction of the other bathroom where the large tub the size of a hot tub was at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way to the bathroom, staring in awe as they walked around the large tub. Catra walked over to the shower and quickly rinsed off her body, giving Adora a seductive smile as she caught her staring at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy there,” Catra purred, winking at Adora as she licked her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry up,” Adora breathed out, tossing in some bubbles and some bath liquid to create a nice aroma. Catra got out the shower and made her way to the tub, pushing Adora away as she tried to touch her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you go shower too! I don’t wanna taste sand and salt!” she laughed, slinking herself into the tub with a contented hum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora rapidly rinsed herself off and practically jumped into the tub, giggling as the water splashed out the side of it. Catra laughed at Adora’s eagerness, pulling her over towards her and wrapping her in for a kiss. Adora moaned as Catra slid her tongue inside her mouth, sucking loudly on her lips as she kissed her back just as hard. They made out like that for several minutes, tasting each other’s mouths and lips as they basked in the warm soapy water. Adora leaned back in the tub, motioning for Catra to come with her. Catra slowly waded towards Adora, brow raising as Adora motioned for her to turn around. Adora pulled Catra back into her, chest pressed up against her back as she held her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you so much Catra, and I’m so happy you’re home. I’ve dreamed of these days for what felt like years. Our family is complete again now that you’re here. Thank you for coming back to me,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her neck as she held her close to her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby,” Catra smiled softly, grabbing Adora’s hand from off her stomach and pulling it up, kissing all over her fingers and knuckles. “I’ll always come back to you, my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” she whispered again, licking the side of Catra’s neck. “Now I want you to cum for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra shivered at Adora’s words, breath hitching as Adora slid her tongue around her ear lobe and started nipping and sucking on it. She felt herself getting hotter as Adora continued on, grabbing both of Adora’s hands and placing them on her breasts. Adora massaged both of Catra’s breasts in sync, twisting her nipple here and there and smiling every time Catra whimpered from the action. She slowly slid her hand down Catra’s stomach, inching her way closer and closer to her intended target. Adora rubbed Catra’s clit in a circular motion, continuing to massage her breast with the other hand. Catra breathed heavily as Adora did this, pushing herself back further into her wife’s front. Adora started to suck on Catra’s shoulder, leaving red marks all over her shoulder and neck. Catra whimpered as she hit a peak, eyes fluttering as Adora helped her ride back down it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl,” Adora purred, licking all over her wife’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora slowly slid her fingers down towards Catra’s opening, teasing the hole as Catra tried bucking her hips for her to keep going. She decided not to tease her anymore, sliding them inside of her and waiting for her to get used to them. As soon as she felt Catra was ready she began to stroke, wrapping her legs around her to keep her close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, Adora,” Catra breathed out in a raspy voice, head tilting back as Adora continued to kiss all over her neck and now her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that feel good baby?” she whispered, kissing Catra on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes—yes it feels so good, ahhhn—go deeper,” she moaned, moaning louder as Adora pushed inside of her deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum for me my love,” she purred, licking Catra’s cheek and trailing her tongue to her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes baby,” Catra moaned, brows furrowing as she hit another peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora slid her other hand down Catra’s stomach, placing her fingers around her clit and rubbing it hard. Catra’s hips bucked at this, sending her flying forward as an immense wave rushed through her. But since Adora still had her legs wrapped around her, she didn’t go that far, being pulled back in by Adora and locked in closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Adora purred again, biting down on her wife’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhh, no—nowhere,” she breathed out, whimpering as Adora picked up her pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right baby, you’re staying right here. Right here with me. You belong with me,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her neck and biting down on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! AH FUCK! Yes I’m here! I’ll always be here,” she whimpered, holding onto Adora’s arms for dear life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll never leave me again will you?” she whispered again, smiling as Catra’s arousal picked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I’ll never leave you again! I promise!” she cried, hips moving with Adora’s motions, trying to keep up with her pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you belong to?” she smiled, kissing Catra’s neck again as she screamed her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You! I belong to you!” she screamed, grip tightening around Adora’s arms as she came hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I heard you right. Who do you belong to?” she asked again, peppering kisses across Catra’s shoulder as she screamed out her answer again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA LYNN!! AHH! ADORA! FUCK!” she screamed, bucking her hips wildly as Adora picked up her pace again. “YES RIGHT THERE! I’M ALMOST—I’M ALMOST THERE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cum for me baby,” she purred, biting down on Catra’s shoulder as she pushed her up and over the edge of her final and most powerful peak and orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING! I’M—AHHHHHH!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, body shaking aggressively as she rode through her last wave of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora smiled proudly as she helped Catra down from her peak, peppering soft kisses all over where she had made her marks on her. Catra leaned back fully into Adora, body completely slumped and relaxed as she used Adora’s body to keep her up. Adora pulled her arms around Catra and kept her closer, rocking her gently as she whispered sweet words into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you baby. You’re so beautiful Catra. I’m so happy you’re home with me and our babies. Thank you for coming home,” she whispered, kissing her wife’s cheek as she continued to use her as a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Catra mumbled, breathing out a long breath as she started to get more tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally got outta the tub after a while and made their way back to the living room. They finished eating their food, feeding each other again just as they did the night before. They decided to cut the night short, deciding that they better get their last peaceful night of full uninterrupted sleep before their babies came back. They slowly made their way up to the bedroom, walking hand in hand as they made their way. Catra slumped into bed first, lazily opening her arms for Adora to climb in with her. Adora shook her head at her sleepy wife and leaned down and kissed her, walking back to the bathroom to handle her business. She was taking her sweet time until she heard a banging noises coming from the room, quickly finishing and running out to see what it was. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Catra standing in the corner of the room, in a defensive position as she was staring at the closet across the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra?” Adora whispered, eyes bouncing between Catra and the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He—he’s in there,” Catra whispered, pulling out the knife she kept in the bed side table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora had no idea Catra had that in there, eyes growing wide as she saw the large blade. She crawled over the bed and reached out for her, gently placing her hand on Catra’s that was wielding the weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay baby. It’s okay,” Adora whispered again, hands shaking as she could feel the uneasiness and terror radiating off her wife’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s in there Adora!” Catra cried, pointing at the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora looked at the closet and then back at Catra, tears wading in her eyes as she realized her wife was experiencing her PTSD episode again. She grabbed the knife from her hand and kissed her cheek softly, slowly making her way over to the closet to check it out. Catra grabbed her arm and pulled her back, a terrified expression plastered across her face as she prevented Adora from going in there. Adora gave Catra a look, silently telling her it was okay. She released herself from Catra’s death grip and slowly walked over to the closet, flicking on the light to illuminate the dark place. She walked through the closet, moving clothes and bags to make sure nothing was there. She looked all over the room, checking all corners and walls, even the ceiling just in case. As she made her way outta the closet, her heart broke at the sight of her wife, standing in the corner as she trembled with fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re safe Catra. We’re safe,” she whispered, walking over to Catra and pulling her in for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He—he was in there! I swear Adora! I heard him and—and I saw his eyes! I saw those fucking lime green eyes!” she cried, beginning to sob into her wife’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh, it’s okay baby. It’s all in your head, you’re okay,” she whispered again, tears falling as she heard Catra’s next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I losing my mind?” she said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not Catra. This is your PTSD playing mind games with you. Okay? You are fine. I promise,” she reassured her, wiping the tears from her wife’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t leave without me again, please. I—I don’t wanna be alone,” she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held onto Adora for dear life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart broke again at her wife’s words, lip quivering as she realized just how terrified and traumatized her wife really was. She pulled Catra back in for a hug, holding her tightly as she rocked her back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay sweetie, whatever you want. Do you wanna sleep somewhere else tonight?” she asked, rubbing Catra on her back to calm her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Catra could manage was a nod, pulling back from Adora’s hug and looking up at her with tears covering her eyes. Adora leaned in and kissed her forehead, grabbing onto her hand and leading her outta the master bedroom. She led her down the stairs and towards the basement, stopping as she came up with an idea. She walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for one of the guards to come inside. She explained the situation and asked if a couple of them could stay inside with them, just to give Catra peace at mind. They understood completely what Catra was going through, a lot of them had PTSD from going to war and used to be in her exact same position. A few moments later, several guards came walking in the house, stationing themselves in all rooms just to be safe. Catra silently thanked them and grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling her to go downstairs with her. Adora thanked them and followed behind Catra, rubbing her hand as she let her lead her down to the basement to sleep. They made a pallet on the floor like they had done with the children a couple nights before, using all the pillows, cushions and blankets from the large couch around them. Adora laid down first, opening her arms for Catra to come to her. Catra slowly crawled down on the pallet, curling up into Adora’s chest as she pulled her on top of her. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Catra trying to fight her sleep as Adora held her close, fighting her own sleep to make sure Catra was okay. Catra finally drifted off to sleep, leaving Adora to lie awake herself as she tried to process what happened. She knew Catra was gonna have some PTSD and she knew her and the babies could help her through it. But how long would it be for her to get better? How many nights were they to go through this? Adora only stepped out for a brief moment, how could Catra get triggered that quickly? Adora realized she was gonna have to stay by Catra’s side throughout all hours of the day, never leaving her side in case something happened. She slowly started to drift off to sleep, eyes fluttering as she could no longer fight her exhaustion. She tightened her grip around her wife before she passed out, kissing her one last time on her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight baby,” she whispered, finally falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora both have their own PTSD and help each other get through it together. The children are back and of course, beating up on poor Catra!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)- A disorder in which a person has difficulty recovering after experiencing or witnessing a terrifying event. The condition may last months or years, with triggers that can bring back memories of the trauma accompanied by intense emotional and physical reactions. Symptoms may include nightmares or unwanted memories of the trauma, avoidance of situations that bring back memories of the trauma, heightened reactions, anxiety, or depressed mood.</p><p> </p><p>If you or a loved one has experienced PTSD just know that you are not alone and things will get better! As someone who has PTSD I can vouch for such standings. It's not easy to deal with, but having the right support system there for you to help you get through it really does go a long way!</p><p> </p><p>TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES AND YOUR LOVED ONES!!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Adora woke up before Catra again, being able to watch her sleep again as she held her in her arms. Every single time Catra would wake up in the night, she would reach over and try to find Adora, panicking if she couldn’t feel her right away. Adora was exhausted beyond belief, having to comfort Catra each time she woke up in the night. It was like Catra was having a never-ending nightmare, like Adora was gone and she was alone. But that wasn’t the case, Adora was there, she was there the entire time. So why was Catra freaking out so badly? Adora stroked soothing lines along Catra’s back, watching her wife snore softly and sleep comfortably in her arms. It seemed like this was the only way Catra was gonna be able to sleep, being pressed up against Adora at all hours of the night. It reminded her of Mira when she was first born, she couldn’t sleep unless she was touching Adora. Anytime Adora tried to put her back in her crib, she would start crying, fussing and blubbering that she could no longer feel her mother’s touch. She smiled as she watched her mumble in her sleep, leaning down and kissing her on her forehead as she held her close.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Adora heard the sound of the upstairs door opening, followed by numerous tiny and excited footsteps. She smiled as she could hear her babies running excitedly through the house, most likely searching for their mothers. Adora reached for her phone and shot a quick text to Mara, telling her that her and Catra were in the basement. It seemed like as soon as she sent the message she could hear the footsteps changing course, beelining straight for the downstairs steps. Adora prepared herself for the bombardment, giggling as all her children came bouncing down the stairs, followed by their not so little puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“MOMMY! MAMA!” the children squealed, excitedly running over and jumping on their mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi babies,” Adora cooed, giggling as the children kissed and poked at her and Catra’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmrnnm,” Catra grumbled, stirring awake as Razzlyn stuck her finger in her nose. “Razzlyn, dude. What’d I say about trying to shove things in mama’s nose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, mama,” Razzlyn babbled, squeezing Catra’s face and kissing her all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi my sweet girl,” Catra laughed lightly, rolling off Adora and pulling the little one in for a hug. The children all jumped on her next, laughing and giggling as they continued to cling and kiss on her. “Hi my other babies! How was hanging out with Abuelita?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! We made cookies!” Catarina beamed, scooting in between Catra and Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, did you bring any cookies for me and mama?” Adora asked, smiling as Catarina nodded her head vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! But mama only gets 2, you get 5,” she giggled happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I only get 2?!” Catra scoffed, shaking her head as their daughter just looked up at her with an innocent expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Because mommy isn’t a stubborn brat,” she answered nonchalantly, giggling as Catra’s jaw dropped at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Catarina Grace!” Catra scoffed again, trying to hold back her smile as her daughter was giggling happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry honey, I’ll share,” Adora smiled, reaching over and wiping drool from where Razzlyn kissed Catra at from off her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks baby,” she smiled, sticking her tongue out at her daughter as she did the same to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock!” Mara smiled, walking down the steps with Carter in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi mom,” Adora smiled, standing up to greet her mother. “And hi my sweet boy! How are you!”</p><p> </p><p>Carter just cooed happily as he heard Adora’s voice, squirming in Mara’s arms as he wanted to go to his mother. Mara handed Carter over to her and kissed her temple, looking down at Catra as the children were all piled on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Catra, I don’t know why they’re so mean to you in person when you’re <em>ALL</em> they talk about when you’re gone,” Mara laughed, shaking her head as her grandchildren avoided eye contact with their mother.</p><p> </p><p>“They do!” Catra smiled, looking down at all her children.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you mama!” Finn smiled, giving his mother a genuine hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too bubba!” she giggled, kissing him on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, what happened to your neck? Do you need a doctor?” Mira asked, poking a large red mark on Catra’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Catra and Adora just looked at each other, blushing as they noticed they had numerous matching love marks. Mara just shook her head at them, already knowing what went down in the few days they were gone. Catra went to say something but stopped as Mara spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I see the dining room table is broken too,” she smiled, shaking her head at Catra. “Same thing that happened to your desk at the office too I’m assuming?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora turned beet red at her mother’s words, covering her mouth to hold in her laughter as Catra started to sweat under the pressure. The children all just stared at Catra, waiting for her to answer. Catra looked at Adora for help, eyes going wide as Adora just kissed their son and walked upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go feed this guy, see ya later!” she giggled, quickly running up the stairs to avoid this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Catra squawked, panicking as her mother in-law and children just stood there shaking their heads at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry sweetie, I was young once too,” Mara giggled, walking over and sitting on the edge of the couch. “How have you been though? Doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, for the most part,” she sighed, looking down at her children as they all giggled and poked at each other. “I had another episode last night. I don’t know what’s going on. I can’t seem to convince myself that I’m safe, we all are. And I feel bad because Adora’s been taking care of me the entire night. I’m sure she’s tired as heck right now from staying up to comfort me. I just hate being a burden to her, you know? She went through this with me, I should be able to comfort her too. She needs that too. But I—I’m just stuck in my own world, being selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, you went through an extremely traumatizing event. It’s normal for you to experience these things! And we both know that no matter what, Adora will always be here for you, to comfort you and take care of you. It’s who she is. Have you tried talking to her about how you feel? Or what you’ve been experiencing? I’m sure if you talk about what you’re going through she’ll be able to process her own stuff by sharing how she felt going through it all too,” Mara suggested, giving Catra a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna overwhelm her. I already know once I tell her how I’ve been feeling or what’s been going through my mind every single second of the day she’ll freak out and fuss over me. I can’t have her trying to take care of me like that because when that happens she doesn’t take care of herself. And I know it’s good for me to talk about it, but I just can’t with her. I can’t tell her, not now at least,” she sighed again, running her fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Mara sat quiet for a moment, eyeing Catra carefully. She looked down at the children and smiled, watching as they all played with the other while still piled on top of Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you feel more comfortable talking about it with me?” she asked, giving Catra another sympathetic smile. Catra sat there for a second, weighing out her options. She knew Mara had this weird effect on whoever she talked to, she made them feel comfortable, like she was a human sponge that soaked up all the other person’s problems. She looked down at her children and smiled, looking back up at Mara and nodding her head. Mara smiled back and looked at the children, shaking her head as they were all tugging on Melog’s ears. “Okay babies, Grandma and mama are gonna talk for a bit! Can you guys go upstairs and play with Melog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” they all giggled, getting up and running up the stairs, Melog in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all upstairs and out of ear shot distance, Mara looked back over at Catra, waiting patiently for her to vent. Catra started picking at her fingers, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to tell her mother in-law, tell her about the demons she sees at night sometimes and the crazy thoughts she has during the day. She blew out a breath and looked up at Mara, smiling as she smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been seeing him sometimes, his lime green eyes or I can hear his demonic laugh. It’s always when Adora or the children are away from me, when I’m alone. I feel like he’s following me, like he’s here, just waiting for me to let my guard down. I’m paranoid like no other, pulling out weapons and protecting myself from imaginary threats. On my first night back, I thought I heard him. I came running down the stairs and grabbed a knife. I—I chased after his voice and went to stab it, almost stabbing Adora while she had Carter in her arms. Wh—what if I would’ve stabbed her or the baby? What if I’m so far deep in an episode that I can’t distinguish a nightmare from reality? What if I hurt one of them? Adora? My children? I’m so scared Mara, I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m going crazy, like I’m losing my grip on reality. My mind races all day long, thinking, worrying, panicking about every little thing. What if he comes back for me? Or for Adora?! Or my children?! Or even you! I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you guys! I just couldn’t! I can barely live with myself after what happened to my grandmother. I still haven’t forgiven myself for her death. It haunts me each and every day. I haven’t told Adora this because I don’t wanna upset her, or make her worry about me even more. We have children, so she can’t take care of me AND them. I have to step up and be there for them too, be there for her. But how can I when I’m losing my mind? How can I when I can’t stop chasing after demons in the night and nightmares in the day? I don’t know what to do Mara,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes as her tears started to trickle from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, sweetie. You can’t keep this stuff in anymore! You need to tell Adora. She can help you! She’s your wife! The only woman that can help you feel at peace, besides the babies of course, but <em>she</em> is your tranquility. You can’t keep shouldering all of this on your own. It’s gonna continue to eat you alive if you do! Talk to her, get this off your chest, let Adora help you carry what you’re feeling. Because it’s way too much for one person to handle. Especially someone who is just as fragile as you. I’m not saying that you aren’t strong or capable, but I am saying that you’ve been through way too much in your life for you to keep keeping things to yourself like this. You’re not alone anymore Catra, you have Adora. So please talk to her. Let her be there for you. I’m sure she’s feeling a lot of the things you’re feeling right now. Especially after she found out that you had committed suicide. She was a wreck. She never talked about it with me, but I’m sure she’s feeling an abundance of emotions deep down. And I’m sure she wants to talk about them but can’t because she feels like she’ll overwhelm you too. But I think you guys need to talk. Get everything out on the table and process your feelings. Do it together. You’ll feel much better once you’re done, I promise,” Mara smiled, reaching her hand over and wiping a tear from Catra’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Catra went to say something but stopped as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, giving Adora a soft smile as she came walking in with Carter in her arms. Adora raised her brow at Catra, face falling as she saw she had been crying. Catra shook her head and stood up, walking over to her wife and pulling her in for a kiss. She looked down at Carter and smiled, laughing lightly as he started cooing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby boy,” she whispered, kissing him on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Welp! It’s time for me to get going!” Mara smiled, standing up and walking towards the women. “I’ll see you guys later tonight! I promised the babies I’d come back for a movie night once I was done working some things out for the office. Cupcake, I’ll call you. And Catra, I love you. Take care.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too mom,” Catra smiled, pulling her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye mom, love you. Thanks again for taking the babies for these past couple of days,” Adora smiled, hugging her mother goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you and of course! Anytime cupcake! They’re a lot to deal with but, I’m forever grateful that you made me a grandmother,” she smiled again, kissing Carter on the head before she headed upstairs. “See you guys later!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mara was up the stairs, Adora turned back to Catra, eyeing her as she waited for her to explain why she had been crying. Catra shook her head and smiled at her wife, kissing her again and leading her up the stairs. They said their goodbyes to Mara with the children, all waving happily as she drove off and outta the gates. Catra watched as her children all ran around the now open spaced dining room, giggling and jumping with Melog as he chased a tennis ball around the room. She glanced over at Adora who had been staring at her the entire time, turning fully towards her and opening her arms. Adora smiled fondly at her, walking over and placing herself in Catra’s arms, humming as her wife hugged her and their son.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna tell me what that was about?” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” Catra sighed, pulling back and looking down at their son. “But later. I wanna have a good day with you and the babies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, whatever you want,” she whispered again, stroking Catra’s cheek with her finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! I’m hungry!” Finn whined, tugging on his mother’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi hungry! I’m mama!” Catra teased, laughing as Finn just rolled his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we make pancakes!” Mira asked, running over and standing next to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you guys eat with Abuelita?” she asked, shaking her head as the children were already trying to come up with a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooo,” they all lied, avoiding eye contact as Catra just continued to shake her head at them.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Mentiras! Abuelita already told me you guys ate! Don’t lie to mama, she knows things,” she smirked, shaking her finger at her children.</p><p> </p><p>“You just sounded like Grandma Razz,” Adora giggled, laughing more as the children agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg, you’re so right!” Catra laughed, shaking her head as she realized the same thing. “The crazy woman rubbed off on me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will die of laughter if you end up having the same glasses she had,” she giggled again, reminiscing on the thick bifocals Razz used to wear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>THAT</em> blind,” she laughed again, squinting as she tried to read the time from the kitchen stove. “Okay, maybe I am. But whatever! Let’s go make some pancakes! Move out marines! Into your positions!”</p><p> </p><p>“OORAH!” the children bellowed, running into the kitchen and getting into their positions.</p><p> </p><p>Adora just rolled her eyes at her wife and children, walking to the kitchen counter and pulling out a chair to sit in. She sat and rocked Carter in her arms while the rest of the family cooked, laughing each time one of her children bellowed some type of military jargon. Carter was fighting his sleep, trying his best to stay up with the rest of the family. But alas, he fell asleep in his mother’s arms, Adora singing the same lullaby she sang to all of her children, the one from Catra’s family. As Adora went to put Carter in his bassinet, she heard a loud shattering sound. She quickly ran back to the kitchen, eyes growing wide as she saw a glass bowl had broken, scattered everywhere across the floor. She looked over at Catra who was standing straight up, face twisted with a look of horror and something else Adora couldn’t decipher. Whatever was happening right now, Catra was not okay. The children didn’t know what was happening, all continuing to do what they were doing. Adora slowly walked up to Catra, trying to get her attention. But Catra was stuck still, frozen as she stared at the glass on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?” Adora whispered, inching closer to her wife. But she remained silent, eyes glued to the broken pieces. “Baby,” she whispered again, reaching out for her wife. Catra slowly trailed her eyes up into Adora’s, breathing heavily as she made eye contact with her. Adora glanced over at the children and noticed they were now watching them, wide eyes glued to their mothers. “Babies, can you guys go in the other room and sit with baby brother? Mommy’s gonna help mama clean this up,” she smiled, glancing back at Catra who was still staring at her. Adora could’ve sworn she saw Catra’s pupils constrict, something that always happened when Catra was angry or about to explode. She couldn’t let the children see Catra like that, she couldn’t let them be in the same room if Catra’s episode escalated. “RiRi, take everyone and go to the other room. Now,” Adora instructed more firmly, giving her a smile before the children left the room. As soon as the children were no longer there, Adora placed her hands on Catra’s cheeks, stroking them gently as she waited for her wife to come back to reality. “Catra, honey. Can you hear me?” she whispered, waiting patiently for her wife to answer her.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered with a shaky voice, eyes watering as she slowly came back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here baby, I’m here,” Adora whispered again, continuing to stroke her wife’s cheeks. “Talk to me, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—I,” she started, tears falling as she realized what just happened. “Finn called Razzlyn, ‘Little Sister’.” Adora’s heart dropped as she heard her wife say that, knowing that Finn had picked up on some of Prime’s talk while he was with them. She tried her best to hide her fear, knowing that if Finn kept up with this it was gonna be a problem for Catra. “He called her ‘Little Sister’ and it sounded—it sounded just like him. It was like Finn’s voice was gone and replaced by that monster. I was so afraid Adora, I—I knocked over the bowl and it sent me into a trance. I—I don’t know why this is happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora pulled Catra in for a hug, kissing her cheek and neck as she held her close to her. Her heart broke over and over again at this. Catra was going through so much right now, more than she was letting on. Adora wished Catra would just talk to her about what she was feeling, about what she’s been going through. But she knows she can’t push her. She knows she has to be patient for her wife to tell her, tell her when <em>she’s</em> ready to tell her. But until then, there was nothing Adora could do. Nothing but sit there and watch Catra have episode after episode, helping her get through them one by one.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not here Catra,” Adora tried to reassure, tears wading in her eyes as she pulled back and looked into her wife’s. “He’s not here baby. It’s just me, you, our babies, and the many <em>many</em> guards that are stationed all over the valley. He can’t get to you. And if he wants to he’s gonna have to go through me. And he’d have to be a fool to do that. I will <em>never</em> let anything happen to you ever again Catra. I will <em>never</em> let anyone come close to hurting you ever again. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being like this,” she sniffled, putting her head down to hide her face. “You’ve been constantly taking care of me and my craziness. And I haven’t been there for you. I know you need me, you’ve been through so much with me too. Please forgive me, my love. I’m so sorry for not being here for you. I’m so sorry Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, it’s okay! I’m your wife and it’s my job to make sure you’re okay! What you went through was far worse than what I went through. So I’m gonna let you have your time until you come talk to me about whatever it is you’re feeling and whatever it is that’s been happening to cause this. I’ll wait until you’re comfortable sweetie, but—,” she continued, looking back to the other room where the children were still at, “you need to do it soon for the sake of the children. You can’t keep this in forever Catra. I’m here, you know I am. Don’t let it get too far where we’ll lose you again. Don’t let it get too far where it starts affecting our babies. Because this,” she finished motioning to the broken glass on the floor, “is just the start.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra sobbed at the last part, heart aching in her chest as she realized that she was starting to become more and more unhinged. She never wanted her children to see her like this, but it was becoming unavoidable. She didn’t know what else to do. She wanted to tell Adora, but then again she didn’t wanna burden her. She didn’t want her family to have to deal with her shit, coming up with an idiotic plan she knew wouldn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go stay at the guest house until I can get through this. I can’t let you guys get hurt because of me,” she whispered, instantly regretting it as Adora gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“No the FUCK you are not!” Adora screamed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she remembered the children probably heard her screaming at Catra. “Catra. I’m not leaving you alone and letting you spiral even more out of control. We’re gonna talk about everything. TONIGHT. Do you understand me? Don’t you dare try to leave this house and don’t you DARE try to shoulder this alone anymore. I love you and we are gonna get through this together. Your PTSD can’t control you forever. Me, your babies, this family, we’re here for you. So stop trying to handle this alone. No more running Catra. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Catra whispered again, wiping her tears as they continued to fall. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay honey, just—stop trying to run away from everything. And stop trying to push me away, thinking you’re burdening me with all of this. Because you’re not, Catra. I signed up for this, I vowed to go through all of this with you. And just because we’re going through another bump in the road doesn’t mean I’m gonna leave you alone to handle everything by yourself. You look out for me and I look out for you. We’re Team Juarez,” she giggled, smiling as Catra smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Go team,” Catra chuckled softly, leaning over and kissing Adora. “Thank you, my love. I’d be lost without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’d be lost without you too. I love you,” she smiled, kissing her wife again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she smiled back, pulling her in for a tight hug. “And I love you too my babies,” Catra called, knowing the children had been secretly watching them after they heard Adora yelling.</p><p> </p><p>The children started giggling and running into the kitchen, hugging on Adora and Catra’s legs. Catra cleaned up the broken glass and resumed making breakfast with the children, every so often glancing at Adora with a loving expression and smile. Adora watched Catra with loving eyes, smiling to herself as she thought about how far her wife has come from since they first started dating. The old Catra would’ve just left and isolated herself without even telling Adora, forever holding her feelings deep down inside. But now, Catra wasn’t like that. She would communicate with Adora if she wanted to do something, especially if it was wanting to be alone. Adora understood Catra needed her space sometimes. It was just times like these, she wouldn’t let her have it. Knowing very well that it would do more harm than good.</p><p> </p><p>As the morning went on, the family ate their breakfast, giggling and laughing about anything and everything. Adora was happy the children were back, it gave Catra the opportunity to keep her mind off things, one of the greatest distractions. They decided to go for a walk around the valley, putting Melog on his leash and leading the children out the front gates of the mansion. A couple of the guards walked with them, remembering the events of last night that resulted them staying inside the house. Catra silently thanked them and continued on with the family, laughing as Razzlyn tried to take off running down the grassy hill.</p><p> </p><p>“Razzlyn Isabela! Slow down!” Adora laughed, shaking her head as her daughter was practically flying down the hill.</p><p> </p><p>Finn and Mira took off running next, always in competition with the other as they sprinted down after their little sister. Catarina just twirled around in her own little world, singing to herself as she basked in the warm sunshine and cool breeze. Carter was cooing happily in his carrier that was strapped to Adora’s chest, swiveling his head all over as he took in his new surroundings. He had a little sunhat on, shielding him from the sun’s rays. Adora thought he was the cutest little thing ever, giggling every time she looked down and saw him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you giggling about?” Catra smiled, walking back over by Adora with Melog.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s just so cute!” Adora cooed, giggling as Carter curled his lips up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I do make them that way,” she chuckled, laughing as Adora rolled her eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, can I walk Melog now?” Catarina asked, ruffling Melog’s fluffy fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but be careful! If he starts pulling hard remember what I taught you,” Catra instructed, smiling as her daughter nodded her head in confirmation. “Be nice to my daughter or you’ll go back to where you came from!” she scolded Melog, laughing as he barked in confirmation as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful baby,” Adora called as Catarina took Melog and skipped away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s crazy how much they’re all like me,” Catra laughed, watching as her children were running around the large grass field.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, just imagine how this one is gonna turn out,” Adora giggled, looking down at Carter. “Are you gonna be like mama too? Are you gonna be like that crazy lady? Huh?” she cooed, giggling as Carter cooed back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m not crazy! I’m <em>eccentric</em>,” she corrected her wife proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t be like her, have mercy on me peanut,” Adora laughed, begging Carter to be different from the rest of them. She loved her family, but to have 6 Catra’s was a lot to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>“Peanut? More like ham!” Catra laughed, tickling her son's chunky legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh I know, he’s such a big boy too! Why are all of our daughters so tiny but our sons are like mini linebackers?” she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“My brothers were all like that when they were little. Emilio was a huge baby, but you saw how skinny he is now. He’s like a tooth pick! I think Claro and Miguel were the only ones that didn’t slim down, well they’re just muscular and stocky I guess. But Raúl, Ramón and Rafael were like the three little pigs! But now they’re skinny and muscular,” she laughed again, thinking about her brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you have 6 brothers and 8 sisters! And I’m so happy we only had twins and not triplets like your brothers are,” Adora chuckled. “And your sisters are all very—,” she started, but trailed off as Catra gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are all what?” she pushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rude and a bunch of bitches! Except Carmen, she was the only one that seemed genuinely nice,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea you’ve got them spot on,” Catra chuckled, looking over at her wife. “Angelina and Oliviana think they’re too good for everyone and anyone, Vanessa is a condescending bitch, Isabel was my best friend growing up other than my brothers but she can be snobby sometimes. María, Elena and Alcira all treat me differently because I left the family. They’re still kinda mad that I left without a warning or telling them so I can’t really blame them for how they were acting towards me. I was just happy they were all able to meet our kids and that they were nice to them and to you. Carmen is always like that, but she was extra nice to you guys. I’m grateful my siblings were able to put everything behind us and come together like that. Sometimes I wish they’d play bigger roles in our babies’ lives but, it’s okay. They’ve got better aunts and uncles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia and Perfuma are the best godparents we could’ve asked for,” Adora agreed, intertwining her fingers with Catra. “They’ve been wanting to reach out to you for a while now. They’re so happy you’re back. Especially Scorpia, as you know. She’s been dying to see you Perfuma said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s invite them out here then,” she smiled, looking out to where her children were. “But after I deal with this crazy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want sweetie,” she smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand as they watched their children play in the open field, Melog chasing after butterflies as they fluttered about. It was a peaceful evening as it went on, no other interruptions or problems occurring. The children started to get hungry again, dragging themselves dramatically through the grass like they’ve been starving for days. Catra picked up Razzlyn and Mira, carrying Finn on her back as they all headed back to the mansion. When they arrived, Mara was sitting on the patio waiting for them, waving to the children as they all quickly ran towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Back so soon?” Adora asked, walking up to greet her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you I’d be back! But I also wanted to take the babies from your hands so you guys could talk,” she smiled, looking over at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks mom,” Catra smiled, walking over and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay babies! Who wants to make some smores!” Mara asked, laughing as the children all jumped excitedly at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be upstairs if you need us,” Adora called, walking with Catra and Carter into the house.</p><p> </p><p>As they made it up to the master bedroom, Adora walked to Carter’s bassinet and put him in, smiling fondly at her baby as he snored softly. Catra walked up behind Adora and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder as she looked down at her son as well. He was so peaceful, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Catra wished she could be like that, letting out a sigh as she prepared herself for their talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” Adora whispered, rubbing Catra’s arms that were around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Catra blew out a deep breath and released her arms from around Adora, grabbing onto her hand and leading her over to the bed. Adora crawled on first and patted her lap, waiting for Catra to join her and use her lap as a pillow. Catra moved onto the bed and rested her head on Adora’s lap, purring as Adora started running her fingers through her hair. She waited until she was absolutely comfortable and relaxed to start, so it was easier for her to calm herself back down if need be.</p><p> </p><p>“I see him, everywhere,” she started, blowing out a frustrated breath. “I can hear him when everything is silent, like a haunting whisper in my ears. Like he’s here, just watching me, waiting for the right moment to strike. I can still feel his cold fingers on my shoulders, nails digging into my skin as he gives me my orders. Sometimes I feel like at any moment the pathogen is gonna take back over my body. It’ll take back over my body and I’ll be lost forever, surrounded by that lime green fog I’ve tried to fight countless times to escape from. Being here with you and our babies, it—it feels too good to be true. Like a dream that I’m gonna wake up from, or a memory of my past. But I know it’s not, I know it’s not because Carter’s here. So I know this is the present. I don’t know what’s wrong with my Adora. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I keep chasing after imaginary demons, trying to stab at nonexistent monsters. I’m scared that one day I’m gonna lose my shit completely and hurt you or one of the kids. And the death of Abuelita still haunts me each and every day. I still feel like it’s my fault for her death. I feel like it’s my fault for everything that’s happened to us. And sometimes I regret even bringing you into all of this. Because if you hadn’t met me you wouldn’t have to deal with all of this. You wouldn’t be here right now with scars down your back, your neck, your stomach, and on your heart. You wouldn’t be here comforting me for my PTSD and having to deal with my crazy bull shit each and every second of the day when you have problems and pain of your own. You wouldn—,” she went to finish but was interrupted by Adora’s lips on hers. As Adora pulled up, she looked up into her eyes, heart breaking as she saw Adora was now crying. “Adora I—,” she started but stopped as Adora spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“When you say things like that Catra, it makes me feel like you regret falling in love with me,” she whispered, wiping a tear from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, of course I don’t regret that!” she defended, sitting up and facing her wife. “It’s just sometimes I wonder how much better your life could be if you didn’t have to deal with me and my shit is all! I didn’t mean anything by it baby! I love you and the life we’ve built together! I love being in love with you Adora!”</p><p> </p><p>“You may regret all of this, but I don’t. This is life Catra, shit happens! No one is perfect! No one has a perfect life! They just try their hardest to make it that way. I don’t regret falling in love with you Catra. I don’t regret starting a relationship with you, a life with you. I don’t regret any of this. I chose to be with you. I chose to love you. I chose to make a life with you, build a family with you, comfort you, be here for you, defend you, trust you, everything. I regret none of this. I don’t regret having to take care of you. I don’t regret having to help you get through your PTSD. So stop making assumptions that I would be happier if I didn’t have you, because I wouldn’t. You are my life, my wife, my everything. Get it out of your head that I would feel any better without you, because I won’t,” Adora sniffled, intertwining her fingers with Catra’s. “I’m here for you Catra. I’m here for you always and forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Catra said softly. “I just don’t wanna burden you with everything that I’ve been dealing with. I’ve put you through so much. You’ve had to shoulder so much by yourself and here I am making it even more difficult for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a burden. You may be a stubborn brat, but you’re not a burden honey. And I’ll stop shouldering everything alone only if you stop too. Talk to me, Catra. Tell me about your demons, your fears, your nightmares. Tell me everything. Get it all off your chest and let me help you. Please,” she pleaded with watery eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Catra finally relented and explained everything to her wife. Telling her about the dreams she’s been having, the fears she feels in the middle of the day and the voices and eyes she feels are haunting here at all hours of the day and night. Adora watched Catra with tears in her eyes, having no idea Catra was dealing with this much. She knew Catra had PTSD, but she didn’t think it was this bad. She didn’t know that Catra would lie awake at night, holding her close to her as she tried to drown out the noises in her head. Catra has had to deal with so much alone, even while Adora has been sitting right there next to her. As Catra finished, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, smiling as she remembered Mara said this would happen once she talked about everything. Adora wrapped her in for a hug, holding her close to her chest as she rubbed her back. She whispered sweet words into her ear, kissing her repeatedly as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never have to be alone ever again baby,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra on her temple. “You’ll never have to shoulder any of this alone again. I’m here for you, whenever you need me. Wake me up, stick to me like glue, whatever you wanna do to make sure <em>you’re</em> okay, do it. I don’t care how ridiculous your requests get. If you want me in the bathroom while you’re using it, here I come! If you wanna be in there with me while I’m in there, then hey, the more the merrier. We’ll shower together like we always do, get dressed together, eat together, and just live life close together until you’re okay. I’ll take an entire year off from my practice just to be with you and make sure you get back to where you need to be. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you baby. So please don’t give up on yourself and just believe that you <em>will</em> get better.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra pulled back and wrapped Adora into a kiss, lingering there as she peppered her lips with her own. Yet again, Adora was sacrificing her wellbeing to keep her sane. Yet again, Adora was pushing her own pain away to deal with Catra’s. And as Catra kissed her, she decided to put an end to it. She pulled back and looked Adora in the eyes, gazing a piercing look into them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your turn Adora,” Catra whispered, giving Adora a look as she tried to hide the fact that she was hurting too. “I’ve told you about my baggage, now give me yours. Tell me how you’ve felt. Tell me how you feel. Tell me everything. I wanna help you too, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, it’s okay,” Adora whispered, looking down at her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora. Please,” Catra pleaded, grabbing Adora’s chin and gently raising her head. “Please tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes began to water as she looked into Catra’s eyes, not wanting to reveal how she felt when she found out Catra had killed herself. She blew out a deep breath and began to explain everything. She had to stop a few times to calm herself down, feeling everything she had once felt in that very moment. She explained how dead she felt inside when she found out, like a piece of her just vanished. She explained how she wouldn’t have made it if it really were true, admitting that she herself would’ve ended her life probably as well.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know that’s selfish because of our babies but Catra, I—I can’t live without you. You’re my other half. Mi alma gemela. Without you, I’m nothing. I feel so empty when I don’t have you with me. I feel like I have no purpose whenever you’re gone. You are my life Catra and I know for a fact that I wouldn’t be able to survive without you. Our children need you, I need you. The thought of you leaving us, leaving me, it terrifies me. That’s why I got so upset that you said you were gonna go down to the guest house. I’ve spent weeks without you, weeks without my heart, my soul. I can’t bare that again. I won’t be able to live if it happens again. I’m sorry, but I won’t choose a life without you in it, I just won’t,” she finished, wiping her eyes as she admitted everything she’s felt up until this very moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, I—I,” Catra stuttered, completely stunned by her wife’s confession. She knew Adora loved her with all her heart, but she had no idea that she would be willing to go to such drastic measures if she didn’t have her. She went to say something but stopped as she heard Carter fussing, walking over and picking him up from his bassinet. She hushed and rocked him as she walked back over to the bed, kissing his tiny fingers as he wiggled them about. She sat down on the bed next to Adora, and leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder as she held their son. “Adora, I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me that you’ll stay. Stay here for our babies. For me. Because they need you. They need their mommy. Promise me you won’t leave them in this world alone. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora started crying at Catra’s words, realizing how her wife felt about being a motherless child. Catra lost her mother within a blink of an eye, leaving her to walk alone in this world. She could never let her children go through that, she knew better than to do something like that. She herself was a motherless child, not really in the same sense, but Mara wasn’t really there for her as a child so she felt like she didn’t have a mother at first. Adora kissed Catra on her temple, silently crying as she looked down at their son. And as he started cooing softly up at his mothers, she regretted even thinking she could ever leave them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” she whimpered, letting Carter wrap his tiny fingers around her pinky. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Catra whispered, kissing her wife on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed there for a while, holding and kissing on Carter as he cooed happily at them. They had finally shared their darkest feelings to the other, both feeling a wave of relief as they were finally able to get all of that off their chests. Catra promised Adora she would come to her whenever she needed help, Adora doing the same. They needed each other, needed the other’s strength, love, and commitment to get by. They’ve felt the pain of being alone and they despised the feeling. But they were a family now, never to be alone in the world ever again.</p><p> </p><p>A little later they headed back downstairs, smiling as they walked in on Mara and the children baking cookies. Catarina walked over and handed Catra her 2 cookies, giggling as Catra looked at them like they were the most appetizing delicacies in the world. She fake scoffed as the twins handed Adora hers, rolling her eyes as all of her children just mean mugged her. Razzlyn walked up next and took one of Catra’s cookies, shoving it in her mouth and chewing it dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude!” Catra scoffed, jaw dropping as her daughter just mean mugged her while eating her cookie. “Razzlyn what have I ever done for you to treat me so poorly!?”</p><p> </p><p>“B—brat,” Razzlyn babbled, scurrying back by Mara as Catra tried to grab her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay no one else gets to call me a brat now that <em>THAT</em> one has picked up on it!” Catra scolded, looking at all her children as they just giggled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re right you know, you are a stubborn brat,” Adora giggled, kissing Catra on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Does ANYONE love me here?!” Catra scoffed, shaking her head as her children replied ‘no’. Carter started cooing loudly, causing everyone to look over at him. “HA! That’s my boy!” Catra beamed, grabbing him from Adora’s arms and kissing him all over. “Carter and Catra are the new Team Juarez! You guys are all banned from the troop! OORAH!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna be on the team!” Mira whined, running over and pleading up at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea me too mama!” Finn whined, standing next to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! No more room! Sorry!” Catra teased, sticking her tongue out and walking around the kitchen island with Carter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma—ma, mama!” Razzlyn babbled, tugging on Catra’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU DEFINITELY CAN’T JOIN YOU TRAITOR!” Catra scoffed, laughing as her daughter just mean mugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry babies, you can be a part of my team,” Adora smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! Team Mommy!” Catarina cheered, running over and hugging on Adora’s legs. Mira, Finn, and Razzlyn ran over next, jumping and giggling as they chanted ‘Team Mommy’. Melog even joined them, barking and prancing around with the children as they continued to chant.</p><p> </p><p>“Team Mommy ain’t got nothing on Team Juarez, right peanut?” Catra cooed, laughing as Carter cooed happily at her.</p><p> </p><p>“He came from my body, he’s on my team,” Adora smiled, laughing as Catra gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got your team! Leave my team alone!” Catra defended, plopping a cookie in her mouth. “Besides, he looks just like me it’s only fair!” she mumbled, crumbs flying all over her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe! Look at your son!” Adora laughed, rolling her eyes as Catra just picked the crumbs off his face and head and ate them.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly he’s <em>my</em> son so he’s on <em>my</em> team!” she defended again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, enough family battling! It’s time to finish these cookies and then start the movie! Everyone go into the living room!” Mara intervened, laughing as Catra stuck her tongue out at her family and they did the same.</p><p> </p><p>They all headed into the living room and waited for Mara to join them, all sitting excitedly as she brought in the numerous kinds of cookies. Catra and Razzlyn started having a cookie eating contest, earning an unamused look from Adora and Mara. They just shook their heads at the two, laughing as Razzlyn smacked Catra in the eye with a cookie. The rest of the children piled on too, all beating up on Catra as she tried to defend herself from their tiny punches and pinches. Soon enough, they all settled down, each of the children snuggling up to Catra like they didn’t just jump her 10 seconds ago. Adora watched with loving eyes as the children snuggled up to her wife, thinking about their earlier conversation and now coming to terms that she could never leave her babies alone. They needed her, but they also need Catra. She vowed right then and there that she would do anything and everything in her power to help Catra get through her PTSD, vowing to herself that she would get through her own as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT'S THE BEST FRIENDS SQUAD REUNION!!! It's also Razzlyn's second birthday and she is acting like a complete fire ball of energy! Catra gets jumped by her children again and we get to finally meet three little piggies with the help from our favorite lesbian doctors!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks had passed and Catra’s PTSD was getting much better. Day and night for the past few weeks, she stuck to Adora like glue. They were never really apart, even when Adora would breast feed Carter, Catra was right there next to her. Adora didn’t really mind, as long as Catra was safe and okay, not having an episode somewhere off by herself. Ever since they talked about their traumas, it seemed as if Catra never really had any more severe episodes, only a few here and there, but none as bad as they were in the beginning. Adora was beyond relieved they were able to move past everything so quickly, thanking the heavens above for their much needed quick recovery. She was also grateful that the children weren’t affected by it, thinking about how difficult it would’ve been to explain to them what happened to their mothers for them to be acting the way they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that they were both doing better and things were settling back down, they decided to invite the Best Friend Squad out to the mansion, especially since it was Razzlyn’s birthday. The little ball of fire was turning two, and she definitely knew it was her big day. She had more energy than usual, and her attitude was progressively grown for her age. It seemed like she was able to talk more, adding more and more words to her babbling. They were glad that she was able to communicate more clearly with words now, but that didn’t stop her from communicating with her extremely strong and aggressive facial and body expressions. Catra was trying to help her put on her dress, practically fighting her to do so. Razzlyn would punch and kick at Catra, pinching and biting her every time she tried to put it on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Razzlyn Isabela Juarez! Will you stop moving for 5 seconds!” Catra groaned, using all her strength to control her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Mama no!” Razzlyn screamed, swinging at Catra as she tried to wrestle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is going on in here!” Adora giggled, walking in on her wife and daughter in mid-fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your daughter won’t put on her dress!” Catra complained, still trying to get the dress on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy!” Razzlyn cried, trying to reach for Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just stood there laughing, shaking her head at her crazy wife and daughter. Razzlyn was so much like Grandma Razz and Catra, creating a fiery, feisty, and stubborn personality between the two. They called her little tigre, because she was just like a crouching tiger, or a secret force to not be messed with. Catra finally got the dress on her, cheering triumphantly as her daughter just mean mugged her. As soon as Catra let her go, Razzlyn scurried to the opposite side of the room, practically ripping the dress off herself and running out the room naked with only her diaper on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All that hard work for nothing!” Catra whined, rolling her eyes as Adora just giggled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t blame her babe, that’s how you used to act according to Grandma Razz,” Adora giggled, walking over and kissing her wife on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this my karma for all the things I did as a child? For my children to act just as stubborn and strongheaded as I was?” she whined, blowing out a frustrated breath at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least your other daughters like to wear dresses, well Catarina especially but I’m sure Mira will come around after her tomboy phase,” she smiled, going over to the dresser to find her own dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Having daughters is a lot of work,” Catra grumbled, lying back on the bed. “Finn and Carter are so much more easier to get dressed, whereas I have to fight a dragon to get the other three dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why the girls give you such a hard time, they get dressed right away with me,” she giggled, stripping outta her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because you spoil them! They like you more than me,” she pouted, thinking about how different of parents her and Adora were. Of course Catra would spoil the kids, but it wasn’t as much as Adora would. But then again, Adora also had that sweet and loving motherly aura about her while Catra had the more hardcore and aggressive mama bear one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hush, they love you just as much. Especially Carter! I’m sure if I weren’t the one breast feeding him, he’d be stuck to you like glue all day long,” she smiled, blushing as Catra watched her with hungry eyes as she put on her strapless bra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of breasts,” Catra purred, sitting up and grabbing Adora’s arm and pulling her onto her lap. “I feel like yours have gotten so much bigger after Carter,” she whispered, kissing Adora lightly on each one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because they’re full of milk,” she giggled, wrapping her hands behind Catra’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmhm, but this time they’re different,” she whispered again, pulling Adora’s bra down with her teeth. “Mama like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Silly girl,” she giggled again, letting out a light moan as Catra wrapped her nipple in her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra purred as she sucked on Adora’s breast, licking and nipping on the hardening flesh. She moaned as she tasted her wife’s breast milk, licking her lips as she tasted the sweet liquid. Adora let her head fall back as Catra continued her work, feeling herself growing hotter as she went on. She started grinding into Catra as she became more aroused, digging her nails into the back of Catra’s neck as Catra sucked harder. Catra slowly trailed her hand around from Adora’s waist, leading it down and in between her legs. She could practically feel Adora’s wetness through her panties, breathing heavily as she moved them to the side and feeling on her wife’s drenched folds. She started rubbing on Adora’s clit, letting out her own moan as Adora pulled on her hair. Catra trailed kisses up her chest and neck, sucking loudly on her sensitive spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhh,” Adora moaned softly, feeling herself hit a peak as Catra continued to rub on her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, eyes filled with a burning sensation of desire and love. She leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her lips as she grinded with Catra’s motions. Catra moved her fingers down towards Adora’s opening, slowly gliding them in but stopping as she heard tiny footsteps racing towards the room. As soon as they both turned their heads toward the door, Mira and Catarina came running in, stopping immediately as they saw their mothers doing something they had no idea about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Catra whispered, eyes panicking as she didn’t know what to do or say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Adora whispered with her, pulling her bra back up and slowly moving off her wife’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their daughters just stood there staring at their mothers, not knowing what to do in that very moment. Catra prayed they wouldn’t ask what was happening, slowly wiping her wife’s sweet nectar on her pant leg and giving her daughters a nervous smile. They just stood there staring at Adora and Catra, eyes bouncing between the two like they wanted to ask them something, but didn’t know exactly what. Adora quickly put on her dress, walking back over to the bed and sitting next to Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H—hi babies,” she smiled nervously, hoping they didn’t realize what they were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy are you okay?” Catarina asked with a nervous expression, tears wading in her eyes as she saw her mother’s beet red face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Of course I am sweetie! Why would you think mommy wasn’t?” she asked, not understanding her daughter’s concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your face is red and—and there’s a red owie on your boobie,” Catarina pointed out, walking over and pointing at the love mark Catra had just made. Adora blushed even more red, trying to come up with something to tell them. But before she could answer, Mira started crying loudly, causing both Catra and Adora to panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama hurt you!” Mira cried, running over and punching Catra repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Mira! Stop! I didn’t hurt mommy!” Catra defended, trying to block her daughter’s punches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you did! You hurt my mommy!” Mira continued to cry, screaming as she attacked her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama hurt you mommy!?” Catarina asked with tears in her eyes, jumping on the bed and kicking Catra in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow! Girls! Stop hitting me! Adora!” Catra called, getting punched and kicked from in front and behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No mama didn’t hurt mommy! This is just a bug bite! Babies stop beating on mama!” Adora reassured, blocking Catarina’s kicks with one hand and holding Mira back with the other. But before she could pull them all the way off, Finn and Razzlyn came running up, eyes growing wide as they saw what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama hurt mommy!” Catarina cried, swinging at Catra and pelting her on her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OW!” she winced, covering her ear as it rang loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t hurt my mommy!” Finn screamed, running over and punching Catra in the leg repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razzlyn came screeching over next, crawling on the bed and jumping on Catra’s back, choking her from behind. Adora just stood there stunned, trying to hold her laughter as she watched her children attack Catra. Catra had taught all the children how to defend themselves, efforts finally backfiring as they all jumped her together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“STOP HITTING ME!” Catra laughed while getting choked out, trying to block the children’s aggressive blows. “Adora! Help me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Stop hitting mama! She didn’t hurt me! Mommy’s fine! I promise!” Adora giggled, pulling her children off of her wife. As she was finally able to remove all the children, she spread her arms and legs out wide, blocking them fully from trying to hit Catra again. “Mama didn’t hurt mommy, okay? This is just a bug bite! It’ll go away soon! So please stop trying to attack mama! She didn’t do anything! Okay?” She tried her hardest to hold in her laughter, watching as her children all mean mugged Catra behind her. They all looked at each other, silently agreeing to stop—for now at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” they all agreed, smiling mischievously as they stared at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now apologize to mama for hurting her,” Adora giggled, slowly standing up straight and moving off to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry mama,” they all apologized, giving Catra their best puppy face as they did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Razzlyn walked over to Catra and held her arms up, wanting Catra to pick her up. Catra hesitated at first, eyeing her youngest daughter as she knew she was a silent killer, hence the nickname ‘little tigre’. But as her daughter pleaded to her with her big hazel eyes, Catra couldn’t hold back any longer, picking her daughter up and giving her a hug. As she pulled back and smiled at her daughter, her eyes widened as she saw Razzlyn had cocked her arm back, swinging full speed as she punched Catra right in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK!” Catra screamed, putting Razzlyn down and holding her eye. Her head pounded as she held onto it, holding back tears as she looked at her extremely dangerous daughter. “¡RAZZLYN ISABELA JUAREZ, BASTA! ¡NO ME PEGUES MÁS! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! Time outs, TODOS USTEDES! ¡Ve ahora!” she scolded harshly, pointing outta the room and giving her children her evil eye as she dared them to defy her. Razzlyn started crying, quivering her lip up at her mother who just glared at her, not budging one bit. The rest of the children started crying too, slowly walking outta the room and down the stairs to go start their time outs. Razzlyn followed eventually, running away like she was the one that was wronged. Catra blew out a frustrated breath, letting a tear fall as she did so. She hated scolding the children, hated raising her voice at them. But when they did things like this, things that stepped way outta line, she had no other choice. She looked over at Adora and let out another frustrated breath, already knowing what her wife was thinking. “I know I was a little too hard on them but that fucking hurt,” she sighed, rubbing her now swollen eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora walked over and moved Catra’s hand from over her eye, examining the slowly forming welt and bruise around it. She shook her head at her wife and placed a soft kiss on it, peppering kisses all around her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know baby, but you know they didn’t mean to. I mean I don’t know about Razzlyn, but the rest of them didn’t. They were just trying to protect me, just how you taught them to,” she whispered, pulling back and cupping Catra’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra blew out another breath, rolling her eyes at her wife as she knew she was right. Catra did teach the kids to not only protect themselves but to protect Adora as well, from anything and everything. She was now starting to feel guilty for what she had done, leaning in and resting her forehead on Adora’s shoulder. She never wanted to be that type of parent, yelling and screaming at her children. But it just happened. She was so upset from getting clocked in the eye, she lost control, hating herself for not being able to contain herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she sighed again, feeling the guilt take over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay honey. But you know I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” she said softly, rubbing Catra on her back, already knowing how she felt about berating the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra let out a pout and nodded her head, kissing her wife on the lips before she headed down the stairs. Adora followed behind her, smiling softly as she watched her walk over to where Razzlyn was. She smiled fondly as she watched Catra whisper her apology, sounding so sincere in the process. Her heart swelled as she watched Razzlyn wipe her eyes, nodding her head in agreement as Catra talked to her. Razzlyn wrapped Catra in for a big hug, well, as big as her tiny body could manage, kissing her mother over and over again as she clung to her face. Adora giggled as she saw the rest of the children hiding around the corner, waiting and watching patiently as Catra apologized to their younger sister. As soon as they made eye contact with Catra, they all rushed over, crying and clinging to their mother too. Adora loved moments like these when the children showered Catra with love and affection, knowing she needed it. Catra was never shown those things growing up, always searching for it in the wrong people, or in drugs. But as she watched her children hug and kiss on her wife, she knew Catra had finally found it. She first found it in Adora, and now she found it in her children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melog came strolling over to Adora, gently wagging his tail as he looked up at her. She raised her brow at him, not knowing what he wanted. She went to reach down and pet him but stopped as he slowly turned away, looking back at her for her to follow. She followed him to the living room, smiling fondly as she watched the large puppy walk over to where Carter was sleeping on the couch, crawling up on with him and carefully curling his large body around him. It was like Melog was the baby’s protector, checking on him each and every time he made a noise or moved as he slept. Adora walked over and petted Melog, kissing him on his head as she watched the puppy watch over her son. Soon Catra came walking in, walking hand in hand with the children, the rest following close behind. They all cooed and giggled as they saw Melog cuddling with Carter, crawling on the couch and sitting next to them. Adora stood up and walked over by Catra, kissing her on her cheek as her wife wrapped her arm around her waist. They both watched their little family hover around Carter, smiling as they relished in all the love that was going on. A few moments later the doorbell rang, Catra kissing Adora on her cheek before she walked over to the door to answer it. As soon as she opened the door, she was swept into a big hug, body being crushed as her best friend hugged her tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scorps! Dude! Can’t breathe!” she wheezed through her laughter, patting her large friend on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAAHHH WILDCAT!” Scorpia cried, pulling back briefly and eyes going wide as she saw Catra’s now purple and blue eye. “AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE! YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moral of the story I got jumped by your godchildren and the birthday girl got me good,” she laughed, shaking her head at her crazy and hostile children. “Come in, ya big lug!” she smiled, motioning for her and the rest of her family to enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Auntie Catra,” Magnolia smiled, waving at her godmother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Maggie, long time no see! Have you gotten taller!” Catra smiled, standing next to Magnolia and examining her growing height. “Slow down there bean stalk!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maggie just giggled at her, gasping happily as she saw Catarina running over. They hugged as they greeted each other, skipping away and running back towards the living room where everyone else was at. Perfuma came walking in behind, waddling as she made her way through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dang Perfuma, ready to pop any day now I see?” Catra laughed, grabbing Perfuma’s bag as she made it inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sadly I still have a couple more weeks of this,” she breathed out, rubbing her extremely large stomach. “But they’re ready to come out much sooner than that I feel like!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to meet them,” she smiled, hugging her very pregnant friend and leading her inside to where the rest of the family was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Perfuma, Scorpia,” Adora smiled, walking over and greeting the couple with a hug. “How are you doing mommy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you know, the usual! Extremely hormonal and extremely pregnant,” Perfuma giggled, rubbing on her stomach again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh yea, I do NOT miss the hormones,” Adora giggled with her, glancing at Catra who just smirked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still deciding not to have any more?” Scorpia asked, glancing back at Catra as her face lit up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora agreed we can have more,” Catra smiled brightly, walking over and kissing her wife on the cheek. “We’re having seven more!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you guys, she’s senile,” Adora giggled, shoving Catra’s face away from her as she tried to kiss her again. “No but I did agree on having a couple more. After having Carter and being with him I realized I was gonna miss having a little baby around!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well if you miss having a little baby around you can take one of your three godchildren,” Perfuma giggled with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The more the merrier,” Catra beamed, clinging to Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, you seem a lot more—how do I put this? Happy? Clingy? Obsessive over your wife?” Scorpia laughed, examining Catra’s behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DUH! If you had a wife as hot and sexy as her, you’d be all up on her,” Catra laughed, wincing as Adora smacked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I DO have a wife as hot and sexy,” Scorpia smiled proudly, leaning over and kissing Perfuma on the cheek. “She’s just a little round from the three babies!” she giggled, wincing as Perfuma smacked her next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Perfuma, let’s leave these two immature brats to catch up,” Adora smiled, helping Perfuma walk over to the living room and sit down on one of the comfy chairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra and Scorpia walked outside on the back patio, laughing and catching up as they looked out at the ocean behind the mansion. Things were just like how they used to be, the two best friends joking and sipping beer as they reminisced on old times. They were both different now, both parents and married. Neither one of them thought they would end up like this, but they were just so happy that they remained as close after all these years, especially after what happened a few months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back Wildcat,” Scorpia smiled, clinking her beer can against Catra’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank Scorps, me too,” she smiled back, face falling as she thought about what she had done to her best friend while she was under the pathogen’s control. “Hey, uh Scorps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” she answered, taking a drink from her beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry—for attacking you when I was drugged. You know I didn’t mean it right?” she whispered, looking up at her large friend. Scorpia smiled softly at Catra, placing her hand over hers and squeezing it lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course Catra,” she reassured, “I know that it wasn’t really you that did all of that. And we’re even though, ya know? I kinda zapped you with the stun gun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m still sorry. You’re my best friend, the godmother to my children. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you and everything you’ve done for Adora and the children while I was gone. Thank you for taking care of my family,” she smiled, wiping her eye as a tear escaped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAHHHH WILDCAT!” Scorpia blubbered, pulling Catra’s chair over and pulling her in for a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just laughed lightly and let it happen, wheezing as she felt Scorpia tighten her grip. She was incredibly grateful for Scorpia and Perfuma, they had stepped up for her family when she was gone. Scorpia had helped bring her home while Perfuma helped take care of her children, while super pregnant herself in the process. The two continued to talk and catch up, greeting Bow as he came walking out next. Catra thanked Bow over and over again, even hugging him as she did so. He was a little surprised at first, but eventually melted into it. Their wives just watched them from inside the house, wiping their tears as they watched the three of them joke and catch up. Eventually the three women went outside to greet them, all fussing over Glimmer as she revealed that she was now pregnant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re pregnant Sparkles!” Catra gasped, staring at Glimmer’s growing baby bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just as surprised as you are,” she giggled, rolling her eyes at the old nickname Catra had given her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope we have a girl,” Bow smiled, kissing his wife on her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you guys,” Adora smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Glimmer smiled, rubbing her tiny bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carter started crying a few moments later, causing all three mothers to look towards the house. They all laughed as they realized they had that same motherly instinct, Catra shaking her head at them as she walked inside and grabbed their son. They all cooed at the big boy, giggling as he just stared at them all with a happy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t get over how much he looks like you,” Perfuma said, smiling as Carter turned his attention to her next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea Wildcat, if I would’ve known any better I would’ve thought you guys just cloned him! But the hair is definitely Adora!” Scorpia joined in, making funny faces at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my boy,” Catra smiled proudly, kissing him on his head. Carter started fussing a little, letting out a little wail as he started to get hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s your boy,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her son who literally just ate a half hour ago. Adora grabbed Carter and walked back inside, going to an empty room so she could breast feed him. Catra almost went to follow but stopped, thinking about how following Adora was instinct and she really didn’t need to anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Catra, Mara said she’s making you the new CEO of First One’s! Congrats!” Bow smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, I still can’t believe it! But that also means you have no choice but to come work with me there too,” she smirked, laughing as he just stared at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to come work at First One’s?” he asked quietly, not believing his ears right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! With your technological brains and my engineering one, we can do great things!” she smiled. “So what do you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow couldn’t even answer, lip quivering as he started blubbering like a baby at Catra’s proposal. He only did things with technology as a side job, always wanting to do something more with it but never having the time since he was stuck with his other company. He accepted with an overexuberant nod and wrapped Catra in for a hug, thanking her over and over again. She just laughed and patted him on the back, smiling at the fact that she finally found a way to thank him for everything he’s done as well. Glimmer smiled fondly at the two, walking over and hugging Catra as she thanked her for giving her husband a job he actually loved to do. Adora came walking back out a little later, raising her brow as she saw Bow was crying. Glimmer explained what had happened, causing Adora to look back over at Catra with a loving expression. She walked over and kissed her, handing their son over to her since he started squirming to get to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The 6 friends sat out there for a while, laughing, catching up, and reminiscing on the old times they shared. Soon later, the children came running out, begging their parents to go down to the beach. They decided to move Razzlyn’s little party down there instead, gathering all their materials and children, and heading down the back steps. It took Perfuma a little longer to get down the steps, stopping every so often to catch her breath. Being pregnant with triplets really did a number on her, making her lose her once fit and toned body. As soon as the children made it down to the beach, they sprinted towards the water with Melog, Razzlyn running much faster than her older siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit! Look at her go!” Scorpia laughed, watching as Razzlyn track starred her way past all the older kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m telling you, she’s a fiery little ball of energy,” Catra laughed, shaking her head at her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all walked over to the beach hut and sat down in the chairs, Bow rolling over the grill a little ways by them and starting it up. They cooked all sorts of food; burgers, hot dogs, steak, shrimp, chicken, and of course, Adora being Adora, had her stash of fruit in the mini fridge inside the hut. Her and Glimmer would trail in there from time to time, indulging themselves on the juicy substances. Perfuma’s weird craving were of course, vegetables, whipping out a container of cucumbers, kale, zucchini, and broccoli, eating them happily as her wife fanned her with a tiny fan she had found. They stayed down at the beach for hours; drinking, eating and just enjoying the reunion of the Best Friends Squad. A little while later Mara, Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella all came walking down towards the beach, smiling as the children all ran up and greeted them. The children loved the doctors, referring to them as Auntie Netty and Auntie Spinney, loving whenever they came to visit. Catra walked over to them and greeted them with a hug, thanking them repeatedly for everything once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, Little Leech,” Dr. Netossa cooed, hugging Catra tightly. “You know we’ve always got your back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, you’re crushing her,” Dr. Spinnerella giggled, pulling Catra in for a much lighter hug as her wife released her. “Welcome home officially Catra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, it’s good to be home,” Catra smiled, pulling back and looking back over at her wife. “And thank you both for helping Adora, and especially with the pregnancy. I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt but what happened to your eye sweetie?” Mara asked, examining Catra’s purple and blue mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is from Razzlyn, she got me with a nice left hook,” Catra laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to say something but stopped as Perfuma let out a labored groan, face twisted with pain. The doctors quickly rushed over and checked on her, eyes growing wide as they saw what was happening. Underneath Perfuma was a large puddle, slowly dripping into the sand from the chair’s cushions. They both looked at each other and back up at Perfuma, giving her a smile as they told her what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re in labor mommy!” Dr. Netossa smiled, grabbing out her phone and calling for an ambulance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, I don’t think the ambulance will make it in time,” Dr. Spinnerella suggested, listening to Perfuma’s breaths and placing a hand on her lower stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! WHY?!” Perfuma panicked, reaching for Scorpia’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of these eager little ones is ready to come out! Right now actually,” Dr. Spinnerella continued, motioning to her wife. “Darling, will you please run up and grab the medical bag from the trunk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go,” Catra suggested, kissing Adora on the cheek and sprinting back up towards the mansion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have towels and water and stuff in the hut,” Adora suggested, walking back in and grabbing all the materials and setting them on the table inside the hut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay mommy, let’s get you inside so we can have some more privacy!” Dr. Netossa smiled, helping Perfuma stand up with Scorpia and Mara, guiding her inside to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow, Glimmer and Mara watched Carter and the rest of the children while Adora helped the doctors and Scorpia get Perfuma ready to deliver the first baby. Catra came running back a few moments later, breathing heavily as she handed over the medical bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Track star!” she breathed between each word, raising her hand in triumph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all just giggled and rolled their eyes at her, turning their attention back towards Perfuma as she went through another contraction. It seemed like they were coming in fast, much more aggressive than the last. Dr. Spinnerella put on her gloves and put her hand by Perfuma’s private, eyes growing wide at what she felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you’re crowning!” she laughed, checking under the blanket to confirm her speculations. “Someone’s head is trying to poke out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I look?” Scorpia asked, regretting it instantly as she saw the blood and other gunk covering her child’s head. She collapsed to the ground and fainted, Dr. Netossa running over to her and helping her out. As soon as she came back to she covered her eyes, not wanting to see that ever again. “I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up here you big baby!” Perfuma breathed through her laughter, reaching her hand out for her wife. “I need you up here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scorpia kissed Perfuma on her head and prepared herself to help her wife, letting go of her previous fears as she did so. Adora stood on the other side of Perfuma and held her other hand, letting the woman squeeze onto her each time she pushed. The doctors worked together to get the first baby out, smiling happily as they pulled the baby out and presented them to their parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a girl!” Dr. Netossa smiled, handing the little bundle to Scorpia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My baby,” Scorpia whimpered, crying as the little baby cried too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My babies,” Perfuma laughed breathlessly, shaking her head at her emotional wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here comes another one!” Dr. Spinnerella called, preparing a towel to receive the next one. After a few more pushes, the next baby came out, screaming loudly as he took his first breath outside of the womb. “Big boy!” she smiled, handing the baby over to Dr. Netossa to cut the cord and hand over to Catra to take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scorpio!” Scorpia laughed proudly, smiling as Catra showed him to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last one!” Dr. Spinnerella called again, reaching for another towel to grab the last girl. It seemed as soon as she turned her head back the baby came flying out, the doctor practically catching her like a football. “Woah! She came out fast!” she giggled, holding the baby as her wife cut the cord. “Congratulations mommies!” she smiled, handing the last daughter up to Perfuma to take, smiling more as Perfuma started crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re so beautiful,” Perfuma cried, eyes bouncing between each of her newly born children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait for it to be our turn again,” Catra whispered, glancing over at Adora who was smiling fondly at her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too,” she admitted, standing up and kissing her wife on the cheek, smiling as she looked down at Scorpio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were their names again?” Dr. Netossa asked, wiping her eyes as she looked at the tiny bundles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scorpia has Camellia, obviously that one is Scorpio and this little girl,” Perfuma smiled, kissing her daughter’s hand as she settled down in her arms, “Violet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled as she finished stitching and cleaning Perfuma up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later they heard sirens in the distance, Dr. Netossa walking out and waving to the medics as they made their way down the back steps of the mansion. They helped Perfuma on the stretcher and walked with her and the medics, Scorpia, Adora and Catra all holding the newborn babies as they followed behind. Adora and Catra said goodbye to the two before they got into the ambulance, saying goodbye to the doctors as they decided to head to the hospital with the two women to make sure everything was okay. The couple walked back down to the beach hand in hand, greeting Magnolia and Catarina as they came rushing over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are my mommies going?” Magnolia asked, looking up at Catra and Adora with big curious eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mommy just had your baby sisters and brother! They’re going to make sure everything’s okay with them and they’ll be back right after that!” Adora explained, smiling as Magnolia’s eyes lit up with happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My baby brother and sisters are here! I can’t wait to meet them!” she smiled brightly, jumping up and down with excitement. “Auntie Adora, can I still stay here with you and RiRi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course sweetie! We would love to have you here!” Adora smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Maggie, let’s go play with Mira and Razzlyn!” Catarina giggled, pulling her friend back by the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple just watched with loving eyes as the children ran back towards the water, walking back over towards the beach hut to greet Mara, Glimmer and Bow next. Bow was holding Carter and singing, swaying back and forth as the little baby cooed softly at him. Glimmer just watched her husband with a fond expression, secretly happy that they were having another baby. Bow was so good with the boys and now that she knew Bow wanted a daughter next, it gave her so much hope for her family. Bow was the perfect husband and father to say the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra walked into the beach hut and started cleaning up, bagging all the doctors medical gear and using a pair of gloves to gather up the bloody and fluid soaked towels and sheets from the bed. Adora grabbed Carter from Bow’s hands as he started getting fussy again, leading him into the hut so she could feed him. Catra glanced over at Adora from time to time, smiling to herself as she thought about how Adora was willing to have a couple more babies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you keep smiling about?” Adora asked, eyeing her wife who kept glancing at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just thinking about the next time we have another baby, that feeling we get when we see and meet them for the first time. I’m excited,” she smiled, finishing up cleaning and walking over to Adora. “I’m so happy that you wanna have a couple more. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea well, after seeing this little one and how cute he is I can’t help it,” she smiled, pulling Catra down for a kiss. “I love our family I just wanna keep expanding it. But NOT seven more, I love you but no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay deal,” Catra laughed, kissing Adora again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora finished feeding Carter and walked back outta the beach hut with Catra, joining Glimmer and Mara as they were left alone. They went to ask where Bow went but stopped as they heard a large splash of water followed by screaming. Bow was playing ocean monster with the children, hiding in the water and then jumping out at them with a large splash. The children all ran away from him, laughing and screaming as they tried to escape the water. Bow really was an amazing father and uncle to the children. Catra and Adora felt extremely blessed to have at least one male figure around their children, especially someone like Bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were all done eating and playing, they headed back up to the mansion to get cleaned up and continue their party for Razzlyn. Catra helped Razzlyn get dressed again, which was much easier after her little talk with her. Razzlyn smiled her half tooth smile up at Catra raising her arms for her to pick her up. Catra hesitated at first, but eventually picked her up with extreme caution. Razzlyn blew a raspberry on Catra’s cheek, causing Catra to laugh heartily at her daughter’s silliness. She did it back and put her back down, smiling as the little one ran happily back down to the rest of the party. Moments later Adora came upstairs with Carter, cooing at him as he cooed back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see your daughter let you put the dress on her,” Adora smiled, walking over to Catra and handing Carter over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, after our little talk I guess she decided it was better to just do it rather than fight me on it,” Catra laughed, smiling as Carter curled his lips up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m glad she finally listened to you,” she giggled, kissing Catra’s bruised eye and lightly stroking it with her finger. “My poor baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby needs some loving,” Catra whispered, leaning in and kissing Adora on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, mommy needs some loving too,” Adora whispered back, deepening the kiss. She went to continue but stopped as she felt Carter pushing on her, looking down and noticing he was giving her a dirty look. “Are you serious right now?!” she laughed, looking at Carter as he just groaned at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omg! MY BOY! HAHA! I just knew SOMEONE here had to have my back!” Catra laughed loudly, kissing him all over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even know what’s going on why are you looking at me like that,” she laughed again, shaking her head at her son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s smart as hell babe,” she smiled, holding him out to look at him. “My baby boy is a genius! Just like his mommies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carter cooed happily at that, lips curling as his mother praised him. Adora just rolled her eyes, walking over to the bathroom and rinsing off real quick. As she made it back to the bedroom she stopped in the doorway, smiling fondly as she watched Carter and Catra talk back to each other. Catra hadn’t noticed Adora there, in deep conversation with their son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know your mommy is my best friend so you can’t be hating on her like that,” Catra said, smiling as her son cooed at her. “I know, I know! But she gets to love on me too! She’s my wife, and I need her affection just as much as I need yours.” Carter cooed louder at that, shaking his little arms in the process. “I know you didn’t mean to, but cool it on the facial expressions! We gotta treat mommy with the upmost respect and love, okay? She’s our superhero, the warm sun on a winter’s day. Our heart, our love, our everything. We need her to get by. She’s what’s been keeping mama so happy after all these years.” Carter cooed again at her, wiggling his fingers. “Yea, you too little guy. You and your siblings have kept me incredibly happy. I’m grateful for you and mommy. I don’t know where I would be without you all. You guys are the greatest thing that’s happened to me. I’m proud to be your mama. And I’m proud of the wonderful woman I married. She’s smart, loving, warm, funny, understanding, beautiful and she’s always right about everything. But don’t tell her I said any of this! This stays between you and me, got it?” She laughed as Carter cooed in agreement, curling his lips up at Catra as she leaned down and kissed him. She went to get up but stopped as she saw Adora standing in the doorway, tears wading in her wife’s eyes. “Hey Adora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby,” Adora sniffled, walking over and kissing Catra passionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m assuming you heard all of that, huh?” she chuckled, kissing her one more time before she pulled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” she smiled, caressing Catra’s face, “and I loved every moment of it. And you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Catra smiled, leaning back up for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed again and headed back downstairs, getting ready to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Razzlyn. Razzlyn was so excited she could barely sit still, bouncing happily on her chair. Adora helped her blow out the candles and cut the cake, while Catra walked over and smeared frosting on Razzlyn’s face. Razzlyn just laughed excitedly, using her spoon to scrape the frosting off her face and eat it. Scorpia and Perfuma facetimed from the hospital, letting them all know that Perfuma and the babies were healthy and just fine and that Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa would bring them back to the mansion in the morning. They stayed on video with them for a while, laughing as they watched the Best Friends Squad have their party. It was just like old times, Catra, Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia, Perfuma, their children, and Mara, all laughing and hanging out as the night went on. One by one the children all fell asleep, snuggling up with Melog as they laid on the living room floor. Catra and Adora led Bow and Glimmer to one of the guest rooms on the main floor, laughing as they just stared at the luxurious room in awe. They said their goodbyes to Mara and wished her safe travels as she was going on another business trip in the morning. They had asked her to stay the night, but she declined wanting to finish her packing so she could get going right away in the morning. After that, the couple walked back up to the master bedroom and laid on the bed, letting Carter join them as he was still wide awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to bed peanut,” Catra instructed, laughing as her son just cooed happily at her, wiggling his arms and legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s still trying to party,” Adora giggled, tickling him on his belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well mama is exhausted,” she yawned, smiling as Carter yawned next. “Yea that’s it! Go to sleep!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe if you sing to him, he will,” she smiled, giggling again as Carter cooed at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that how you’ll go to sleep? Mama has to sing for you?” she asked, shaking her head as Carter cooed again. “Ughh fine!” she smiled, leaning down and kissing him before she started singing. “<em>I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself, ‘what a wonderful world’,</em>” she started softly, smiling as Carter cooed at her happily. “<em>I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night. And I think to myself, ‘what a wonderful world’.</em> <em>The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands,</em>” she continued, grabbing Carter’s little hand and shaking it, smiling as he grabbed her finger. “<em>Saying, ‘How do you do?’ They're really saying, ‘I love you’</em>.” She smiled, looking over at Adora who had been watching them both with a look of adoration. “<em>I hear babies cry, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll never know. And I think to myself, ‘what a wonderful world’</em>,” she continued, leaning down and kissing Carter on his hand as he drifted off to sleep. “<em>Yes, I think to myself, ‘what a wonderful world’,</em>” she finished softly, kissing him on his head next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carter let out a tiny sigh, snuggling in between his mothers as he drifted off to sleep. Catra and Adora just watched him, smiling as he started snoring softly. Adora leaned over and kissed Catra on the cheek, peppering tiny kisses all over it. Catra turned towards her, smiling her loving smile at her and leaning to kiss her lips next. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, snuggling up together with their son close by them. It was one of the best reunions they’ve ever had with their friends, both smiling as they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 5th Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Catradora's 5th Wedding Anniversary! Catra's been a little sneaky sneaky causing Adora to become insecure yet again. But don't worry, as always Catra makes up for her unintentional mistakes and makes Adora feel like the most loved woman in the world!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started a new fic called Beauty and the Thief! GO CHECK IT OUT!! The updates for that fic will be more common than the updates for this one because I don't want this fic to end so I'm trying to take my sweet time in finishing it! We only have like 2-3 chapters left in this one so please keep giving me ideas so I can add more chapters!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This chapter was recommended by one of you! So S/O to the reader that suggested I put this in! YOU'RE KEEPING THIS STORY GOING AND I LOVE IT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days had passed since the Best Friends Squad reunion and things were getting back to normal, for the most part. It had seemed like Catra was avoiding Adora a lot, always sneaking off somewhere and talking on the phone. Adora thought nothing of it at the beginning, but when Catra started blatantly avoiding her and hiding her phone from her, things were starting to get a little suspicious. There was one day Catra was whispering on the phone, far away from Adora and the kids. Adora walked up to her to ask her something, when Catra hung up the phone immediately, face filled with an expression Adora could’ve sworn had a tint of guilt in it. She knew Catra wouldn’t cheat on her, hell they’ve already been through all of that. But why was she being so secretive? And why was she always answering her phone away from Adora? Far, <em>FAR</em> away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora and Catra were hanging out in the living room by themselves. The children were all taking a nap and of course, Melog was right with them, all snuggled up together on the basement couch. The couple were watching TV, just soaking in each other’s presence. That was until Catra’s phone rang, causing Catra to get up and step outta the room to answer it. Adora waited for a few seconds, waiting for Catra to be deep in her conversation before she decided to confront her. She quietly crept over to where Catra was at, trying her best to listen to the conversation. Catra was talking in a low whisper, something Adora always hated because she couldn’t make out half the words she was saying. She was about to say forget it until Catra let out a laugh, a kind of laugh that was <em>way</em> too friendly for someone to be off talking by themselves. Adora stomped over to Catra, ripping her phone from her hand and talking to the person on the other line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello? Who is this?” Adora asked, glaring at Catra as she just stood there dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, no hablo inglés,” the woman said on the other line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¿Quien es este?” she asked again, getting highly irritated that a woman was on the phone with Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me llamo Rosa, y tu?” the woman asked, sounding very polite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora <em>Juarez</em>. ¿Por qué llamas a mi esposa?” she asked, looking back over at Catra who was still staring at her with a dumbfounded look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before the woman could answer her, Catra swooped over and grabbed her phone, ending the phone call. She shoved her phone in her pocket, regretting her entire action as Adora glared piercing daggers of death into her soul. She went to say something but stopped as Adora pounced at her, reaching for her phone in her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was that?!” Adora asked aggressively, still trying to get Catra’s phone from her pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora stop! It was no one!” she defended, trying to shove Adora’s hands away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking lie to me!” she snapped, shoving Catra backwards. “You’ve been sneaking off for the past week to talk on the phone! Why can’t you answer it by me? Who is so much more important than <em>YOUR WIFE</em> that you have to answer the phone far away from me?!” Catra stood silent, unable to answer Adora without giving anything away. She just put her head down, trying to hold in everything that she was trying to hide from her. “Are you cheating on me?” she asked, voice a shy away from cracking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What! Baby of course not! Adora, you know damn well I wouldn’t cheat on you! We’ve been through this! I would never cheat on you baby, you know that,” Catra defended, walking over and placing her hands on Adora’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why can’t you tell me who that was?” she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, I can’t. It’ll all make sense in due time, okay? Please just trust me,” she pleaded, wiping away Adora’s tear as it slowly trailed down her cheek. Adora remained silent, feeling guilty for even accusing Catra. She knew she wouldn’t cheat on her, but it still didn’t make up for her avoiding her and being secretive. When Adora didn’t answer, Catra leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Adora, you are the love of my life. There is no one I could love or want more than you. My heart belongs to you and only you. Okay? I would never cheat on you Adora. And once it comes to the right time I’ll tell you everything. I’m sorry I’ve been so secretive and running away from you all the time but it’s for a good cause, okay? Please trust me baby. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she sniffled, nuzzling into Catra’s neck. “I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do that can make it up to you for now?” she asked, kissing Adora on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora thought for a second, trying to come up with something for Catra to do to make it up to her. She already had everything she wanted. She had her wife, her children and all of them together again. There was nothing really more she could want. As she thought a little bit more, she finally came to what she wanted, pulling back and kissing Catra on the lips. She peppered kisses repeatedly on her wife’s lips, silently telling her what she wanted. Catra smiled as she realized what it was that Adora wanted, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naughty girl,” she mumbled between kisses, pulling Adora with her to the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asked what you could do to make it up to me, so,” she whispered, pushing Catra down on the couch and straddling her lap. “Get to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes my queen,” she whispered back, pulling Adora’s shirt over her head and kissing up her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra slowly kissed up Adora’s stomach, sending a chilling sensation up Adora’s spine. She trailed her hands around Adora’s waist, holding her there as she continued her work. Adora wrapped her hands in Catra’s hair, holding on for dear life as Catra started to suck and nip at her flesh. Catra unclipped Adora’s bra, slowly revealing her swollen mounds. Catra hummed at the sight, kissing each breast before wrapping her mouth around one of her nipples and flicking her tongue over the swollen nub. Adora let out a labored moan at the action, holding Catra close to her as she continued to suck. Catra dipped Adora onto the couch, crawling on top of her and continuing her work. Adora was loving every moment of this. Sure she was still extremely curious to who her wife has been sneaking off on the phone with, but right now, it didn’t matter. She was highly distracted by her wife’s magical tongue and mouth to think about that right now, deciding to trust Catra and see what would happen. Catra slowly pulled Adora’s pants down, smiling up at her wife that was staring down at her with heavy lids. She leaned up and kissed her lips, sucking on them as Adora moaned into hers. She trailed kisses back down Adora’s body, landing all the way down between her legs. Before she took her plunge, she sucked on Adora’s inner thighs, kissing the marks she made on each one. She slowly trailed her tongue up her legs, inching towards Adora’s private. Adora was shaking in anticipation, entire body quivering as Catra made her way up. Catra was almost where she wanted her to be until suddenly the baby monitor went off, Carter’s loud cries wailing through the machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUUUCCCK!” Adora groaned, pouting as Catra pulled herself up from in between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why does this keep happening!” Catra chuckled, kissing her wife on the lips and then standing up. She went to walk and go get him but stopped as Adora pulled her back around, pulling her back down on top of her. “Adora!” she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let him cry it’s okay!” she breathed out, pulling Catra back in for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she mumbled into her lips, moaning as Adora slid her tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, he’s a big boy he can hold off for another 5 minutes,” she whispered, licking Catra’s lips. “Just hurry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra kissed Adora one last time and then repositioned herself back between Adora’s legs, kissing her thighs again and then taking her plunge. Adora let out a small cry as Catra hit her exactly where she needed her, holding onto her wife’s hair as she licked her base ever so softly. She came immediately as Catra flicked her tongue over her clit, letting out a soft whimper as Catra wrapped her mouth around it and started to suck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gaaahh—Catra!” Adora moaned, panting as Catra picked up her pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Catra slid her fingers inside of Adora’s opening, beginning to pump her insides. Adora’s body shook as Catra rubbed her g-spot, toes curling as she hit another peak. She was about to hit another one as Catra picked up her pace, both stopping as Carter’s cries got louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I can’t,” Catra sighed, pulling herself up from Adora’s legs. “His cries are throwing me off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh fine! But you owe me!” Adora breathed out, reclasping her bra and pulling up her pants. “He’s probably just hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my boy!” Catra beamed, running upstairs and grabbing Carter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora sat there for a moment, redressing herself as she tried to calm herself down. She glanced over and saw Catra’s phone wedged between the couch cushions, eyes glued to the little black device. She glanced towards the steps and then back at the phone, biting her thumb nail as she tried to decide what she wanted to do. She slowly grabbed her phone and unlocked it, scrolling through her call log to see who she had been talking to. There were several unsaved numbers in the log, both incoming and outgoing calls. She decided to skip that for now and go to her messages, scrolling through the unsaved numbers on a couple of the messages. Her heart dropped as she opened up one of the messages from an unknown sender, tears forming in her eyes as she read a little bit of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Do you think she’ll find out about all of this?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Catra:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Of course not! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Catra: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I’ve been keeping everything a secret from her for the past week now! There’s no way she’ll find out!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I’m so excited! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Unknown:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> And you’re so sneaky! I can’t believe she hasn’t found out about it!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Catra: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Me too! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Catra: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>And I know, I don’t know how she hasn’t realized something’s been going on! She’s usually on top of these things! But I guess not this time around</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Before Adora could read the rest of the conversation, she heard Catra talking to Carter as they walked down the stairs. Adora quickly exited outta the messages and put Catra’s phone back between the cushions, partially sticking out where it was before. She wiped her eyes and tried to collect herself, standing up as Catra and Carter made it to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s mommy! You weren’t even hungry you just wanted some attention, huh!” Catra cooed, smiling as Carter cooed happily at the sight of Adora. Adora just smiled at Carter and kissed him on his head, walking past Catra and heading towards the bathroom. Catra noticed the sudden change and called after her, “Adora?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta pee,” Adora said quickly, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door. She walked over to the sink and turned on the water, finally letting out her tears as the water poured from the faucet. She covered her mouth to hold in her sob, crying silently as she stared at herself crying in the mirror. “What the fuck!” she whispered through her tears, breath hitching as she tried her hardest to stop her crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra told her to trust her, told her that whoever it was she was on the phone with was no one. But as Adora read the messages, she was convinced otherwise. Was Catra really cheating on her? I mean it was only just talking on the phone with someone and messaging but still. Cheating is cheating. Giving away her attention that was supposed to be saved for her was definitely happening. Adora felt like shit for going through Catra’s phone, but something told her to. She heard a knock on the door, snapping her outta her trance she was in. She splashed some water in her face and dried it off, checking to make sure it didn’t look like she was crying. But it was too late. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was runny. There was no hiding it now. She opened the door and smiled, getting down on her knee as Razzlyn was the one knocking on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, I hungie,” she mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby, let’s go make you some lunch!” Adora smiled, kissing Razzlyn on her cheek and picking her up. She walked with Razzlyn towards the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Catra as she walked past the living room. She had to fight the urge to go in there and check on Carter, noticing he was still being fussy and crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” Catra called, trying to calm their fussy son down. But Adora didn’t answer, choosing to stay preoccupied with Razzlyn as she dug through the fridge with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay my sweet girl, what do you want to eat!” Adora asked, shuffling through the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want noo noo’s!” Razzlyn beamed, poking Adora on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” Catra called again, picking Carter up and walking into the kitchen with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm noo noo’s! Okay!” she hummed, kissing Razzlyn on the cheek and placing her in her high chair. She started getting everything out to make Razzlyn her noodles but stopped as Catra walked over to her, using Carter to tap her on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora!” she called again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Adora snapped, breathing out a frustrated breath as she realized how aggressive she was being, especially in front of their kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Catra asked, eyeing her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Your daughter wants noodles. Make them for her so I can feed him,” Adora stated bluntly, taking Carter from Catra’s hands and walking upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?” Catra called, watching as Adora walked upstairs with their son. But Adora just ignored her again, continuing to coo at Carter as she walked with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Adora made it upstairs to the master bedroom, she shut and locked the door, walking over to the bed and grabbing her phone. She turned off the baby monitor and quick dialed Glimmer’s number, taking Carter into the bathroom with her to create more space so she could talk to her friend in private.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Adora!” Glimmer answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Glimmer, can I talk to you about something?” Adora sniffled, getting Carter in position to breast feed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! What’s wrong?!” she asked, concern now in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I think Catra’s cheating on me,” she mumbled, tears streaming down her face as she said it out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s WHAT!?!” she screamed through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the past week she’s been sneaking off and talking on the phone, she’s been avoiding me nonstop, whenever I go by her she’ll hang up immediately, and not to mention I read through some of her messages!” she cried, wiping her tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora! I’m so sorry! Do you want me to come out there?” she asked, trying to figure out a way to help her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” she whimpered, cries turning into full sobs now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll let Bow and the boys know and then I’ll be on my way. Do you need anything?” she asked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something strong to drink,” she hiccupped, wiping a tear off of Carter that had fallen on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay you got it, I’ll see you soon okay? Hang in there Adora,” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Thanks Glimmer,” she replied back, ending their phone call and setting down her phone. Adora turned her attention back to Carter, smiling through her tears as her son just stared up at her. She didn’t wanna think that Catra was cheating on her, but those messages proved otherwise. They didn’t really reveal anything but they didn’t really hide anything at the same time. “What should I do peanut?” she sighed, holding Carter up towards her face. She smiled as he just cooed at her, letting out a tiny burp right in her face. “Gross,” she giggled, putting him over her shoulder and continuing to burp him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She remained in the bathroom with Carter for a little while longer, mind racing rapidly as she tried to figure out what she wanted to do. Should she confront Catra about the messages? Or should she just wait it all out? Either way there would be animosity between the two, something Adora wanted to avoid at all costs. But maybe it was too late for all that. Maybe Catra really was cheating on her and everything was over. Maybe everything was over before she even realized it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then left the bathroom, walking over to the bed and laying down with Carter. She heard a knock on the door and ignored it, already knowing who it was behind it. She heard another knock and let out a frustrated groan, standing up and walking over to the door to answer it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” she answered, not even opening it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s me,” Catra answered, wiggling the door handle. “Why’s the door locked?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to settle Carter down,” Adora replied, not even bothering to unlock it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I come in?” she asked, still trying to wiggle the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m gonna lay down with him. I have a headache. Can you go with the kids for a while?” she asked, hoping Catra wouldn’t keep trying to enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O—okay?” she replied, hand releasing the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora’s heart broke at the tone of Catra’s voice. She hated fighting with her, especially now that things were just getting back to normal and everything was settling down. They had spent so much time apart, she never wanted to be away from her again. But as she continued to think about the messages and Catra’s actions, she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to be alone to think about what she just stumbled upon and what she wanted to do about it. Her and Carter drifted off to sleep, cuddling up in the large comfy bed. Hours later there was another knock at the door, stirring Adora awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is it?” she called sleepily, checking the clock to see the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Glimmer,” she called through the door. Adora untangled her arm from underneath Carter and got up, opening the door and letting her friend in. As soon as Glimmer was inside, she locked the door, walking back over and curling up next to Carter. Glimmer giggled as Adora patted the spot on the opposite side of him, telling her to get into bed with them. “Just like old times!” she smiled, reminiscing on when Catra was away on business that her and Adora would curl up with the baby in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea only this time my wife’s possibly being unfaithful,” she sighed, kissing Carter as he curled into her body. “Did she say anything to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but I’m sure she knows something’s up,” she replied, smiling as Carter started to snore. “She asked why I was here and I told her you asked me to come over. She started to panic after I said that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she look guilty?” she asked, waiting for the worst possible answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, just more concerned? I guess?” she said, trying to remember Catra’s face. “She knows something’s up since I drove 2 hours just to get here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, I guess you’re right,” she sighed, wiping her sleep from her eyes. “How’s Bow and the boys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re good! Bow’s teaching Archie how to ride a bike and Gunner’s been trying to attack him with a toy sword! You know, the usual,” she giggled, shaking her head at her crazy boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the baby,” she asked, smiling as Glimmer rubbed her little baby bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I just had a checkup. Very healthy and growing very fast!” she giggled, continuing to rub on her stomach. “You still want more after all this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not if she’s cheating on me,” she groaned, covering Carter up with his blankie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you honestly think she’s cheating on you Adora? I mean, you guys just got back together and everything seemed to be going fine! You guys have been out here for the past month now away from everyone. Who could she possibly cheating on you with?” she asked, trying to get her friend to really think about it logically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know! Ugh! I know she wouldn’t cheat on me Glimmer but the messages I read told me otherwise!” she explained. She began telling Glimmer what the messages entitled and about what happened this morning. The entire time Glimmer listened intently, nodding her head as Adora explained her concerns. When Adora finally finished, Glimmer was having a hard time herself trying to think of anything good to say, now convinced herself that Catra was being unfaithful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, that is very suspicious,” she agreed, scooting over and pulling Adora in for a hug. “I’m so sorry Adora. What do you wanna do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she sniffled, wiping her tears away. “We have a family Glimmer! 5 babies! What am I supposed to do? I love her so much but I can’t stay with someone that’s been unfaithful to me! And lying straight to my face! Why did she do this to me? To us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on a second,” Glimmer paused, grabbing her phone and shooting Bow a text. “I’m telling Bow I’m staying out here for the night. I’m not leaving you alone to deal with all of this. And I’m definitely not leaving you alone with <em>her</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she cried, hugging her friend as she finished her message to her husband. “We can go down to the guest house so it’s less awkward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good idea,” she smiled, standing up and going over to Adora’s closet. “I’m borrowing some of your clothes for the night since I didn’t bring anything out here with me. And I’ll pack your stuff while I’m at it. We’re bringing him with us too right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea,” she sighed, looking back down at her sleeping son. “There’s no way I’d be able to leave him with her. Unless,” she paused, grabbing her phone and dialing a number. “Hi mom, are you back yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi cupcake! And yes I just got back! What’s up!” Mara answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you do me a really big favor? Please?” she asked, trying not to sound so desperate but it wasn’t working since Mara could sense the littlest changes in her daughter’s attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! What’s wrong sweetie?” she asked, voice filled with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you take Carter for the night? I’m having a little—problem with Catra and I wanna spend some time alone, well with Glimmer—and I was gonna go stay down at the guest house for the night so I can figure everything out,” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two alright?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, once I find out if it’s true or not I’ll let you know okay? Can you take him? Please,” she asked again, a tint of sadness in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course cupcake, I’ll be there soon. I love you,” she replied, ending their call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” she sniffled, hanging up and tossing her phone on the bed. “So that’s settled!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two remained upstairs until Mara arrived, letting her into the bedroom and relocking the door. Mara watched Adora with wary eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with her daughter and Catra for her to be acting like this. She walked over to Adora and pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly until she let out whatever it was that she was holding in. Adora tried to fight it, but it was no use. Her mother had this power to make her let everything out, and that she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong cupcake?” she whispered, holding her daughter close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Catra’s cheating on me,” she whispered, letting out a sob as she admitted it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Mara squawked, looking over at Glimmer. Glimmer just put her head down, nodding in agreement. Adora explained everything to her mother what she had just told Glimmer, Mara practically going into shock as she heard her daughter’s words. She couldn’t believe Catra would do that, but what Adora was saying proved otherwise. These were actions of a person who cheated, and Mara would know. She had been cheated on over and over again, so she knew the signs. “Oh honey! No! Not her! She wouldn’t!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do mom!” she cried, holding her mother for dear life. “I love her so much. But what do I do if she really is? Then what?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to answer but stopped as they heard a knock on the door, the three women turning their heads to look at the door. Adora wiped her eyes and walked over to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open a little. She opened it all the way when she saw it was Catarina, smiling and letting her daughter come inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby,” Adora smiled, hugging her daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, are you okay?” she asked, wiping Adora’s tears from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, mommy’s okay. Did you already have lunch?” she asked, trying to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, mama made us all mac and cheese!” she beamed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yummy,” she hummed, relocking the door and walking back over to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abuelita, can I come with you and baby brother?” she asked, looking up at Mara with big eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you can pumpkin!” she smiled, hugging her granddaughter. “Should I just take all of them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna leave her alone,” Adora sighed, looking down at Carter. “She might start to get all anxious again and I don’t want her to have another episode. We haven’t all been away from her so I don’t know what would happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay so just the baby and the big sister?” Mara smiled, laughing as Catarina beamed happily at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks mom,” Adora smiled, hugging Mara and then going to help Glimmer pack their bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally finished packing, they all headed downstairs. Mara went to put Catarina’s booster seat and Carter’s car seat holder in her car while Adora finished grabbing the rest of their things and told the rest of the children where she was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babies! Mommy’s going out for the night, okay? Be good for mama,” she smiled, kissing Mira, Finn and Razzlyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Catra asked, not understanding why Adora was leaving all of a sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just need to get out,” she sighed, not even glancing up at her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘you need to get out’?” she asked, walking over and standing next to the children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just need to spend some time alone. I’ll be back tomorrow,” she replied, hugging the children goodbye and walking back over to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora?” Catra called, walking over and grabbing her arm. “What’s wrong?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll all make sense in due time,” she replied, glancing back over at Catra and then at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop,” Catra snapped, pulling Adora around to look at her. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s going on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra don’t,” Adora pleaded, tears wading in her eyes as she looked at her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra went to say something but stopped as Adora glanced behind her at the children, silently telling her that now wasn’t the time for this. Glimmer walked over to the children and hugged them, giggling as Razzlyn tried to kiss on her pregnant stomach. Catra finally let Adora go, tears wading in her eyes as she released her grip. She didn’t know what was going on with Adora, and she hated when she wouldn’t tell her what. But there was nothing she could do. She had to wait until tomorrow for her wife to return, and hopefully, by the way things were, she would still be able to call her that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, please,” Catra pleaded softly, eyes bouncing between Adora’s. “Tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she sniffled, giving a sad smile and turning out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just stood there, tears wading in her eyes as she watched her wife leave. She glanced back over at Glimmer, who was acting different as well. She went to say something but stopped as Glimmer gave her a look, shaking her head at her and leaving out after her friend. Catra didn’t know what was going on, but by the way everyone was acting, it was her fault. She locked the door as she watched the cars take off, turning to the remaining of her children and letting out a frustrated breath. She smiled as Finn, Razzlyn and Mira looked up at her, kneeling down to their level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it looks like it’s just us tonight. Should we have a movie marathon?” she asked, smiling as the children all beamed with happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She led the children downstairs into the basement, grabbing her phone just in case Adora decided to call her. She didn’t know what she could’ve possibly done for not only Adora, but Glimmer and Mara, to be acting the way they were acting towards her. But whatever it was, it wasn’t good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Catra woke up to toes in her face, slowly pushing them outta her face and reaching for her phone. She let out a sigh as she saw she had no new notifications from Adora, sliding open her message from the person she was talking to about her plan. Her brow raised as she realized one of the messages were open, not recalling that she had opened it. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened, heart dropping to her stomach as she came to the conclusion. Adora must’ve went through her messages with the person, reading them outta context. And by the way Adora was acting, and how Mara and Glimmer were looking at her, Adora probably thought Catra was cheating on her, sending a wave of frustration through Catra’s body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking shit,” she breathed out, tears wading in her eyes as she became more frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know how many times she had to tell Adora that she wouldn’t cheat on her, or how many times she had to prove to Adora that she was the only one for her. But as she thought about her actions these past several days, and how the messages looked, she knew it was her fault for all of this and it wasn’t in Adora’s head. She had been secretive, avoiding her and even messaging an unknown sender; all signs of a cheating partner. Catra’s been cheated on more times than anyone, so she should’ve known better than to be acting this way around Adora, especially now that she was her wife. She felt like complete shit for doing this, trying to hide her surprise for her wife but having it backfire in the end. She quick called Adora’s phone, frowning as it went to voicemail. She suddenly heard footsteps upstairs, heart racing as she unraveled herself from her children’s arms and legs on top of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora?” she called, running up the stairs. Her face fell as she saw it was just Glimmer, brow raising as she watched the woman walk up the steps. “Glimmer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey,” she said in a nonchalant manner, continuing to walk up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Adora?” she asked, following her up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still at the guest house,” she answered, not even turning towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what are you doing here? And can you please turn around and talk to me?” she asked, starting to get upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m grabbing more clothes for her,” she sighed, stopping and turning towards Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?!” she asked, hands shaking as her anger began to rise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because she doesn’t wanna be here right now,” she replied, watching Catra with wary eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know why she’s gone Glimmer. She thinks I cheated on her, doesn’t she?” she asked, tears now starting to form in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you?” she asked, continuing to eye Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ! NO!” she snapped, anger flaring inside of her. She tried her best to hold it in, but she couldn’t. “Adora is my <em>EVERYTHING</em>! This family is my <em>EVERYTHING</em>! I would never do anything to jeopardize Adora OR my family! I love her more than anything on this fucking planet Glimmer! She’s my entire reason for living! I would never do anything to hurt her! I love her! Why would I destroy everything that I’ve worked so hard to come back to?! Why would I destroy my life with her?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why have you been so secretive?! And what were those messages?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra explained everything to Glimmer, telling her who she was on the phone with and why. As Glimmer listened to Catra, she felt a wave of guilt hit her, starting to tear up as she listened to the woman speak. She wrapped Catra in for a hug and apologized repeatedly to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, I’m so sorry. Adora’s my best friend, I was only looking out for her! Please forgive me!” Glimmer pleaded, wiping her tears away as she pulled back from their hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgive you, but please, just bring her home. I need her back. Please,” she cried, wiping her own tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try Catra, but it’s gonna be hard for me to without telling her anything!” she sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just tell her you wanna go to the beach in the middle of the night, she won’t question it! I swear! It’s gonna work,” she sniffled, smiling as Glimmer nodded her head in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I hope you’re right. And you know you could’ve went about all of this in an <em>ENTIRELY</em> different way you know! I almost tried to kill you!” she giggled, continuing to walk towards Adora and Catra’s room to grab her more clothes. “And you might wanna call Mara and tell her too! She was gonna help me hide your body!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greaaaat,” she groaned, rubbing her temples. “Oh yea, I almost forgot! The piece will arrive later today so make sure she puts it on before you guys go to the beach!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it!” Glimmer called from the bedroom, continuing to pack a bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again Glimmer, and I’m sorry for dragging you into all of this,” she sighed, smiling as Glimmer came back outta the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You owe me BIG TIME!” she smiled, hugging Catra again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you want Auntie Glimmer,” she chuckled, helping Glimmer carry the bag downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They said their goodbyes and Catra headed back downstairs to the basement, shaking her head as her children all laid wildly on the pallet they made on the floor. She decided to call Mara and explain everything to her, earning a repeated sincere apology from her mother in-law. Catra understood completely why the two women were acting like that towards her, not taking it to heart one bit. She asked them for their help with getting Adora to come back and they decided to help, agreeing to distract her and take care of the children while Catra set everything up. The day went on and Catra’s plan was slowly coming together. Her deliveries were made on time and even the piece for Adora was there, setting it where she had told Glimmer she was going to. When it was time for her to head down to the beach, she got a message from Glimmer, letting her know that they were on their way to the house. Catra quickly double checked everything, blowing out a deep breath and heading down to the beach. Adora and Glimmer arrived a little after Catra had left, Adora raising her brow as she noticed she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was Catra here when you were here?” she asked, looking back over at Glimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” she lied, pursing her lips to hide her smile. Adora didn’t notice and walked upstairs, eyes growing wide as she saw what was laid out on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glimmer?!” Adora called, picking up the piece of clothing. Glimmer came strolling in, eyes going wide as she saw the dress Catra had picked out for Adora. It resembled the exact same dress Adora wore for their wedding, similar designs, but more to Adora’s taste. Glimmer had to hold in her tears as she looked at the dress, knowing what was about to happen next. “What is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I—I have no idea,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes as her tears tried to escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glimmer?” Adora asked, turning to face her now crying friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, put it on so we can go to the beach!” she sniffled again, turning to leave downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora just stared as Glimmer ran out the door, looking back down at the dress with tears in her eyes. She put the dress on and did her hair, letting out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror. Catra must’ve gotten her that dress to make up for everything, and it sure did work a tiny bit. Adora walked down the stairs and followed Glimmer out to the back steps, stopping as she looked down the staircase leading to the beach. The railings were wrapped with white Christmas lights and the same flowers Adora held for her bouquet for their wedding; red Peruvian lilies. Petals from the lilies were scattered across the steps, leading all the way down to the beach sand. As Adora walked down the stairs, her eyes started to water, continuing to walk towards the path that led her to the beach hut. There was a path of tiki torches lit up, all wrapped with the same lilies that were on the railings and steps. She glanced over at Glimmer who had stopped walking at the end of the steps, smiling as Adora turned back towards her. She went to say something but stopped as her and Catra’s wedding song played over a speaker, heart exploding in her chest as she turned back around. There Catra stood at the end of the path, holding something in her hands. Adora’s tears drained from her eyes as she saw her wife, quickly picking up her pace as she walked over to her. As soon as she walked over to Catra she started sobbing, finally realizing what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her wife. Catra was wearing a similar suit to the one she had worn on their wedding day, only this time Catra’s hair was long and it was pinned up into a bun. She was wearing a slight bit of makeup, making her most prominent features pop out extra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, my love,” Catra smiled, presenting Adora her anniversary present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out a soft wail as Catra opened the box, fingers trembling as she placed them over the sapphire diamond crested necklace, tears continuing to fall as she looked at it. The sapphires looked just like Adora’s eyes, complimenting them perfectly. She looked back up at Catra and started sobbing again, pulling her wife in for a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra!” she cried, sobbing into her wife’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay. I love you so much Adora,” she sniffled, holding Adora close to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Catra! I’m so sorry! I love you” she whimpered, pulling back and cupping Catra’s cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for baby. I should’ve done a better job at trying to hide all of this from you. I know how it may have looked but I just want you to know that you are the only woman for me Adora. You are the only person I want. The only person I need. It’s me and you against the world baby. Now and forever. I love you so much Adora. And I’m so proud to call you my wife. After 5 years of marriage and I still find reasons to fall in love with you each and every day, over and over again. Thank you for completing my life and putting up with me for this long,” she sniffled again, kissing Adora’s hands before she got down on one knee. “You’re my best friend Adora. My sunshine <em>and</em> my warmth. I promise to support you, to honor you and to love you unconditionally. Especially when we may disagree on something. I promise to encourage your compassion, because it’s what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines brightly. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is <strong><em>nothing</em></strong> we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. I promise to never stop singing to you and to share that with our many babies. I promise to never give up on us or making sure that our family is okay. I promise to love you now and forever more. This is my sacred vow to you, my love, my equal in all things, my promise for the rest of our lives. I love you Adora Lynn Juarez. Happy 5<sup>th</sup> Anniversary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra pulled out another wedding ring, one the size of a rock. Adora let out another wail at the sight of it, covering her mouth with her one hand as Catra pulled off her family’s wedding ring and put on the new one. Adora dropped to her knees and pulled Catra back in for a hug, pulling back slightly to pepper kisses all over her face and lips. She was so caught up with trying to figure out why Catra was being so secretive she had forgotten it was their wedding anniversary, their 5<sup>th</sup> to be exact. Catra picked Adora up wedding style and carried her towards the beach hut, smiling as Adora continued to kiss on her cheek and neck. She stepped over the frame of the door and set Adora down, continuing to smile as she presented her wife to the room. Adora’s jaw dropped as she looked around the room, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as she looked around. Catra had set up candles and flower petals around the room, white Christmas lights hanging all over. There was a heart of petals on the bed with Adora and Catra’s initials in the middle of it. Catra had all of Adora’s favorite fruit cut up on the table opposite of the bed, a small chocolate fountain going with Adora’s initials crested into the plate. There were numerous frames of pictures, all of Catra and Adora when they had first started dating, on their wedding day, and some of their family all together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she whispered, pulling Catra in for another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you that I’d tell you in due time,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora on her cheek. “This is why I was being so secretive. And the woman, Rosa, was a florist. She knew Abuelita and helped her garden from time to time. She got me the flowers and helped me plan all of this fancy stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then who were you texting?” she asked, guilt hitting her again as Catra explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was Carmen. I forgot to save her number because she got a new phone so that’s why it was under an unsaved one. She helped me set all of this up, she’s with Mara and the kids. She says hi, by the way,” she smiled, kissing Adora again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby,” Adora whimpered, pulling Catra in for another kiss. “I’m so sorry for accusing you of cheating on me! I don’t know why I keep doing this! You know I trust you, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know baby, I know you didn’t mean to,” she smiled, wiping away Adora’s tears. “I understand by the way I was acting how everything looked, but I wasn’t. I would never cheat on you Adora. You’re the most perfect woman and wife I could’ve asked for. I’m sorry for making you feel so insecure that you had to think any of this. But Adora you are the most beautiful, sexy, loving, smart, and just all around perfect woman. I love you.” Before Adora could say anything back, Catra turned the song, soft instrumental playing as she started to sing. <em>“You fix your make up, just so. Guess you don't know, that you’re beautiful. Try on every dress that you own. You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago. If your mirror won't make it any clearer, I'll be the one to let you know. Out of all of the girls, you’re my one and only girl! Ain't nobody in the world tonight!</em>” she sang, spinning Adora around and pulling her back in as she swayed with her. <em>“All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours! Ain't nobody in the world but you and I! You and I! Ain't nobody in the world but you! You stop the room when we walk in. Spotlights on everybody staring. Tell all of these girls, they’re wasting their time. Stop standing in line, cause you're all mine,”</em> she pulled back, kissing Adora on her ring finger. <em>“And this evening I, won't let the feeling die! I never wanna leave your side!”</em> she smiled, twirling Adora again before she started to sing again. <em>“Out of all of the girls, you’re my one and only girl! Ain't nobody in the world tonight. All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours! Ain't nobody in the world but you and I. You and I! Ain't nobody in the world!”</em> she continued, pulling back and looking into Adora’s eyes. <em>“You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting! You don't even have to try! Ohh, you don't have to try! Don't try, don't try. You don't have to try. Ohh, out of all of the girls! You’re my one and only girl! Ain't nobody in the world tonight! All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are! Ain't nobody in the world but you and I. You and I! You and I! Nobody in the world tonight. Ain't nobody in the world but you and I,”</em> she finished softly, leaning in and kissing Adora on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pulled Catra in closer, holding her there as she deepened their kiss. Catra purred into Adora’s lips as Adora wrapped her hands in her hair, wrapping her own hands around her waist and pulling her closer, leaving no space between the two. Adora pulled her towards the bed, pulling back and looking down at the petals on the cover. Catra raised her brow at her, letting out a light laugh as she realized what was going through her wife’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s so pretty,” Adora pouted, looking back over at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I already took pictures of everything and so did Rosa. She was secretly taking pictures of you while you were coming down here,” she smiled, laughing as Adora just gave her a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was what?! How didn’t I see her?!” she squawked, looking back outta the beach hut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because not only is she a florist but a professional photographer! I was gonna have her booked for our wedding but she was outta state. Just wait till you see the pictures, they’re gonna be amazing,” she smiled again, leaning in to reclaim their kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are a sneaky girl,” Adora hummed, pulling Catra on the bed with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but that’s why you love me,” she whispered, swiping her tongue across Adora’s lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora opened her mouth and moaned as Catra slid her tongue inside, wrapping her legs around her waist as Catra positioned herself between them. Catra sucked and nipped on Adora’s lips, Adora relishing in her wife’s love. She had felt so guilty for even thinking Catra would cheat on her, thoughts slowly fading away as Catra continued to distract her. Catra slid her hand up Adora’s dress, trailing her fingers up to her breast and massaging it. Adora let out a soft wail as Catra rubbed it, digging her nails into her back as Catra bit down on her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she moaned breathlessly, pulling her panties down and tossing them to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know baby, I owe you,” she whispered softly, trailing kisses down her neck and chest, pulling up slightly to take off her suit jacket and button up, and sliding herself down and in between Adora’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora pulled up her dress and pulled it over her head, panting as Catra licked and sucked up her inner thighs. Catra wasted no time taking her plunge, immediately hitting Adora in each of her sensitive spots. Adora’s toes cracked as Catra pleasured her, letting out moan after moan as her wife licked up her already drenched folds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuu—Catra!” she moaned, hands clenching the bedsheets as Catra sucked on her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra just moaned at the sound of Adora’s voice, loving the fact that she was able to make her wife feel this good after everything they went through the past couple days. She felt like complete shit for what she had done. This was the second time she’s made Adora question her faithfulness. But this only meant she had to work harder to convince her wife that she was the only one for her, vowing to spend the rest of her life in order to do so. Catra flicked her tongue over Adora’s clit, wrapping it around it and trilling it. Adora’s hips bucked up at the motion, forgetting how stimulating that action was when Catra would do it. Catra used her one hand to hold Adora down, trailing her other one near Adora’s opening and sliding a few fingers inside. She began to stroke inside of her wife, moaning at the taste of Adora’s sweet nectar and the sounds of her wife’s loud and sexy whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right there! Fuck!” Adora cried out, holding onto the bedsheets for dear life as Catra continued her magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You taste so good baby,” Catra mumbled between sucks, licking all of Adora’s nectar up as it continued to pour outta her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was getting more aroused, loving the fact that she had a wife like Catra. Time and time again, Catra did everything she could to make sure Adora had the best of everything. And all Adora did was accuse her of cheating on her. She wanted to do something for her wife, brain short circuiting as she hit another peak. After she came back down, she tugged on Catra’s arm, signaling to her that she wanted her up near her. Catra pulled herself up from Adora’s legs and placed herself on top, still stroking her wife as Adora held her down close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me take care of you too,” Adora whispered, tugging on Catra’s pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra smiled and removed her fingers from inside of Adora, licking them clean and then pulling her pants off next. She placed herself back on Adora and smiled down at her, leaning down and kissing her as Adora trailed her hand between her legs. Catra replaced her fingers back inside of Adora, letting out a moan as Adora lathered her fingers up and slid hers into Catra’s opening next. They moved in sync with each other, stroking the other at a slow rate to ease into things. Once they felt both of their arousal pick up, they picked up their own pace, moaning into each other’s mouths as they continue to stroke each other’s insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Adora,” Catra hissed, sucking on Adora’s lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel so good baby,” Adora whimpered, letting out another moan as Catra sent her over another peak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you Adora, FUCK—I love you,” she moaned, body shaking as Adora sent her over a peak next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too Catra, I love you so much,” she cried, squeezing down on Catra’s fingers as she picked up her pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHIIIIIIIIT! RI—RIGHT THERE!” Catra groaned, bucking her hips for Adora to pick up her pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora picked up her pace, earning a loud howl from Catra in return as she hit her in all the right places. Juices squirted from the both of them, squelching sounds echoing throughout the hut. The two of them stayed like that for hours, stroking and pumping the other’s creamy nectar from their openings. When they both were getting to their last peaks, they both locked lips, swiveling their tongues between each other’s mouths. They let out one last moan into each other’s mouths, crying together as they both came back down. They laid together for the next several minutes, breathing each other in as they tried to catch their breaths. Catra pulled up first and looked deep into Adora’s eyes, silently relaying all the love she had for her through that gaze. Adora’s eyes watered as she took in Catra’s message, bringing her hand up and stroking her cheek with her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, baby,” Adora smiled, pulling Catra down for a soft kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, my love,” Catra whispered, peppering kisses on Adora’s lips as her wife continued to hold her on top of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to lay in the beach hut for the rest of the night, making hot, sweet and passionate love and relishing in the other’s loving touch. Once again Adora felt like the most loved and cherished woman in the world, forever grateful to call the woman she had built this life with for the past 5 years, her wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Insecure 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora throw a party for their friends and family, inviting more guards to the mansion for extra protection. A certain woman guard flirts with Adora, causing Catra to be the one to go nuts instead for once! But don't you worry! They have hot, angry and steamy sex after Catra beats the shit outta the woman!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️::::: minor scenes of violence and attempted sexual assault! PLEASE BE ADVISED!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS🥺 WE ONLY HAVE 2-3 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE END😭😭😭😭 I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE ALREADY!!!</p><p>There will be 2-3 more chapters of the story and then an Epilogue fast forwarding to the future when Catradora's kids will be teenagers. One of my readers has suggested that I use that as a prelude to a third part of the series, and in that third part would be a couple chapters of Catra and Adora dealing with their extremely grown and mature teenagers.......SHOULD I DO IT?!!?!? Let me know what you think in the comments👀 I don't want this to end so THINK ABOUT IT! 🥺👉🏽👈🏽 </p><p>OKAY LOVE YOU BYE❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week, Catra and Adora decided to throw a little party for their last couple days out at the mansion. They decided they were gonna move away from Bright Moon, just so they could be safe from Prime and his underlings in case they came back. It’s been months since they last saw him, feeling a little relieved for the lack of presence from the evil man. Catra would become CEO of First One’s and would be able to work from anywhere she wanted. Adora was gonna be closing her practice, deciding to retire early since her and Catra had already made enough money for the children’s college tuitions and would be making a lot more due to Catra’s new promotion. They had always decided they were gonna stop working when they made enough money, finally coming to that time so they could focus on their family.</p><p> </p><p>The couple invited the Best Friends Squad out to the mansion, enjoying the time with the friends and all of their children. Mara, Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella were invited as well, never missing a single party since they were absorbed into the couple’s extended family. Mara had commandeered more guards, creating extra precautions for the large event. There were a lot of new faces, causing Catra to be on guard once again. A lot of the newer guards were briefed of her condition, introducing themselves to her personally just so she could see their faces, get to know them better and feel safe with the newer faces. She was fine with it all at first, that was until a certain guard decided to bring it upon themselves to introduce themselves to Adora, with a little bit of flirtation added.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Juarez. My name is Julia,” the guard smiled, extending her hand for Adora to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, call me Adora,” Adora smiled, shaking the woman’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra usually didn’t care when people flirted with Adora, she knew exactly where her wife’s heart belonged. But as she watched the woman blatantly make bedroom eyes at her wife, she was starting to get upset, a new fiery rage spreading like venom through her bloodstream. Of course she trusted Adora, it was the new woman guard she didn’t trust. That, and her obvious flirtations.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” the woman hummed, leaning down to kiss Adora’s hand. “Greek, old German and Latin origin. A gift, beloved one, adored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yea,” Adora smiled again, a faint blush growing on her face at the woman’s gesture. “Th—this is my wife, Catra.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra just stared at the woman, not even smiling as she turned her attention to her next. She realized the difference in the way the guard was looking at her and Adora, blood continuing to boil as the guard halfheartedly introduced herself to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Julia,” the woman said, nodding as she greeted Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Catra just glared at the woman, not realizing she was doing so until Adora cleared her throat, causing Catra to look over at her and flinch from the look she was giving her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Catra muttered, nostrils flaring as the woman turned her attention back to Adora not even a second later.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was lovely meeting you. Hope to see you around,” the woman said to Adora, turning away and walking back to her post.</p><p> </p><p>The entire time she was leaving, Catra stared daggers at the woman, chest rising and falling as she replayed the way she had just brazenly flirted with Adora right in front of her. She was about to go after her to give her a piece of her mind until she was stopped, brow raising as she looked over at Adora who was giving her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Adora asked, oblivious of Julia’s open flirting with her.</p><p> </p><p>“’What’s wrong’?” Catra repeated, eyebrows practically raising off her forehead as she looked back at her wife. “Did you not see what she was doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No? What?” she asked again, completely unaware.</p><p> </p><p>Catra loved how dense Adora could be when it came to other people flirting with her, especially when it was so out in the open and abundantly clear that they were. But this time around, she had a huge problem with it, frustration growing as she watched her wife’s blind expression.</p><p> </p><p>“She was literally flirting with you and undressing you with her eyes,” Catra growled, looking back over at the guard who was trying her very best to not look like she was still staring at Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hush,” Adora giggled, wrapping her hands around Catra’s shoulders. “She was just being nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Adora I love you, but you’re so dense sometimes when it comes to these things. She was literally making bedroom eyes at you. And she just kissed your hand in front of me like I wasn’t even here!” she said, growling again as she continued to watch Julia try and hide her eagerness for her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, look at me,” Adora instructed, waiting patiently for Catra to turn her attention back to her. “I love <em>you</em>, okay? Everyone in the world could flirt with me and I wouldn’t care. I’m <em>your</em> wife. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just stay away from her,” Catra breathed out, pouting as Adora gave her another look.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” she scolded lightly, shaking her head at her wife’s sudden primitive instincts. “Didn’t we already talk about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea well I changed my mind,” she stated bluntly, turning her attention back towards Julia and giving her another glare.</p><p> </p><p>After the fight they had about Adora thinking Catra was cheating on her, they had a very <em>long</em> discussion on the matter. Adora promised Catra that she would talk to her if she was feeling any type of way on her actions or had any concerns with insecurity. And although Catra rarely got the feeling herself, she would do the same, both vowing to never allow anyone, both fact and fiction, to come between them ever again. After that talk, they both spent every single day making it up to the other; leaving love notes, making love and doing kind gestures for the other, just to show and remind the other how much they loved and appreciated their marriage and their love for the other. Everything was going just fine, that was until this new guard, Julia, showed up, causing Catra to go back on her word and become territorial over Adora once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, stop,” Adora scolded, pulling Catra’s face towards her and holding it there. “We’re not gonna keep doing this. I’m sorry for the way I handled things the last time around, but baby <em>you’re</em> better than that. We promised to trust each other on these things, remember? You have to trust me, okay? So can you at least try to? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Catra grumbled, rolling her eyes as Adora gave her another look.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Adora smiled, leaning in and kissing Catra lightly on the lips. Catra got a little territorial and wrapped her hands around Adora’s back, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She slid her hands down to Adora’s ass and gave a nice squeeze, opening her eye and smiling as she saw the face Julia was making and trying to hide as she tried to avoid watching the two. Catra purred loudly as she pulled back, kissing Adora one last time before she let her go. “Show off,” she giggled, already knowing why Catra had done all of that.</p><p> </p><p>“I just had to show her that she could never have you,” she smiled, leaning over and kissing Adora on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“No one,” Adora corrected, brushing a strand of hair from off Catra’s face, “no one could ever have me. But you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, that’s my girl,” she hummed, leaning back in and kissing Adora one last time. “Okay, I’m gonna go help set up the liquor table with Bow. Need anything before I leave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m gonna go find mom and see if she needs any help with the children,” she replied, kissing Catra one last time before they parted ways.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Catra called a little loudly, grinning as Adora just gave her another look.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she giggled, blushing as she left her child of a wife.</p><p> </p><p>As Adora walked away, she glanced over at Julia, trying to figure out how she had completely missed that the woman was openly flirting with her. But as she thought about it more and saw the way the woman was looking at her and then back at Catra, it all hit her, causing her to finally realize what Catra was seeing. She didn’t want Catra to feel what she was feeling all those times, silently promising her wife that she would stay away from the woman. She made her way to find Mara, searching everywhere in the mansion and coming up empty. She checked out the back and smiled, laughing as she watched all of her and the Best Friends Squad’s children chasing after her mother down at the beach with what seemed to be a pile of seaweed. She went to walk down the steps but stopped, getting distracted as she heard babies crying. She turned back around and walked inside, smiling as she stumbled upon a very tired Perfuma and Scorpia handling all three of the newborn babies in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Need any help?” she asked, walking over and picking up one of the crying babies as Scorpia handed her one.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Perfuma smiled, rocking Violet in her arms to get her to settle down.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’s everything going with these three little bundles of joy,” Adora asked, giggling as Scorpia just fake cried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so tired,” Scorpia cried, hushing Scorpio as he blubbered up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that! I’m sorry,” she giggled again, smiling as Camellia just stared up at her, eyes bouncing all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it this hard when you had the twins?” Perfuma asked, blowing out a sigh of relief as Violet finally settled down.</p><p> </p><p>“No, the twins had this weird bond with Catra so the only time they were this fussy was when she wasn’t around. Other than that they were little angels,” she smiled, rocking Camellia as she started to drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky,” Scorpia grumbled, “I think they all hate me!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” Perfuma gasped, play kicking Scorpia as she continued to pout. Adora went to say something but stopped, an uneasy feeling growing inside of her as Julia walked over by them.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright over here?” she asked, eyeing the three holding the babies.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, I think we’ve got it covered,” Adora replied, giving Julia a half smile. She wasn’t gonna entertain this woman’s flirting any longer, deciding it wasn’t fair to Catra if she continued to hold a blind eye to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” she smiled, eyes glued to Adora. “You’re a wonderful mother, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, well after five children you kinda get used to it all,” she chuckled, not even daring to look up at her. Perfuma and Scorpia just watched with wide eyes, eyes bouncing back and forth between Adora and the guard as they watched her blatantly flirt with Adora right in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, well I’d be glad to have a mother to my children like someone as yourself,” she smiled again, eyes raking over Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Adora smiled, glancing up at Julia and then back down at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Julia went to say something else but stopped as Catra walked in, causing her to change her demeanor. She just nodded her head at her and walked off, causing Catra to raise her brow at her sudden avoidance. Catra walked over and kissed Adora on her head, smiling as she looked down at a now sleeping Camellia. She went to say something but stopped as she looked up at Scorpia and Perfuma, both having a bizarre expression plastered across their faces as they watched Julia walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you two?” Catra asked, not knowing why they were looking like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Scorpia stumbled, trying to figure out what she had just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was—wow,” Perfuma repeated, shaking her head as she watched the guard continue to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“’Wow’ what?” Catra asked again, looking between the trio.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna upset you Wildcat, but you might have a little problem on your hands,” Scorpia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” she started, glancing down at Adora who gave her a look. “D—did she flirt with you again?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but,” Adora started but stopped as she saw the growing rage in her wife’s eyes. “Catra, don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Adora gently placed Camellia in a nearby swing, running quickly after Catra as she tried to catch up to her before she confronted the woman. Catra was almost to her when Adora practically tackled her, dragging her away from the guard and to a nearby room. Catra went to say something but stopped as Adora pushed her down on the bed, holding her down as she straddled her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off!” Catra demanded, hands lightly pushing Adora away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not until you promise me that you’re not gonna confront her!” Adora demanded back, a serious look growing across her face as Catra held the same one.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so I’m just supposed to sit back and watch her flirt with you!?” she scoffed, rolling her eyes as Adora gave her another look.</p><p> </p><p>“No but if you’re gonna just run up to her and beat her up so she stops flirting with me then forget about it! I’m not even paying attention to her Catra, ask Scorpia and Perfuma. I finally realized that she really was flirting with me and I made a promise to myself and you that I wouldn’t entertain her! I don’t want you to feel how I felt when I thought you were being unfaithful. I won’t do that to you,” she replied, leaning down and kissing Catra on her forehead. “Please don’t confront her. We’re having a party, let’s just have a good time. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She has one more time, okay? <em>One</em> more time and I’m saying something,” Catra growled, letting out a little grumble as Adora peppered kisses across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well too bad she won’t get another chance because I’m gonna avoid her like the plague,” she giggled, kissing Catra on her nose and hopping off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Catra smiled, leaning up and pulling Adora in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, very loud and clear,” she giggled again, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck and returning the hug. They went to kiss again but stopped as they heard a knock on the door, causing the two to pull apart and answer it. “Oh, hey Glimmer!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt whatever you two were doing but Carter is getting a little fussy and wants some food,” Glimmer chuckled, winking at Catra as she just stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This boy is gonna drain me dry,” Adora sighed, shaking her head at her fussy son and taking him from her friend’s arms. “Come on peanut, let’s get you fed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Catra smiled, laughing as Adora just shoved her face away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Go help Bow like you said you were you sicko!” she giggled, leaving Catra and Glimmer to head upstairs to feed Carter. Glimmer went to leave next but stopped, brow raising as Catra was holding her there by her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to you for a second?” Catra whispered, waiting for Adora to be outta sight before she talked a little louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s up!” Glimmer smiled, shutting the door for the two to have more privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“So, there’s this guard Julia who keeps flirting with Adora,” she started, rolling her eyes as Glimmer gave her a look. “I know, I know. But, she’s like full on unashamedly flirting with her Glimmer, ask Perfuma and Scorpia they witnessed it. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her? Make sure she stays away from Adora? I promised Adora I wouldn’t confront the woman and Adora said she’d stay away from her just to be safe, but that doesn’t mean Julia won’t stay away from her. I trust Adora completely, it’s the woman that I don’t trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two have serious issues,” Glimmer giggled, thinking back to the last time she had to deal with Catra and Adora and their jealousy problems.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if people wouldn’t just flat out try to undress my wife with their eyes right in front of me then I wouldn’t have these issues!” Catra grumbled, crossing her arms in a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll help you out! But remember, you still owe me,” she smiled, hugging Catra as she pulled her in for one.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Sparkles, I definitely owe you big time,” she chuckled, “and don’t tell Adora I asked you to do this okay? She’ll get mad and I just want her to have a good time too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Waaaay ahead of you,” she replied, already knowing how Adora was gonna get if she told her.</p><p> </p><p>The two left the room and went their separate ways, a very territorial Catra glaring death spikes at Julia as she walked past her. Glimmer decided to watch the woman’s behavior, examine the way she treated each person so she could get a feel of what she was dealing with. And as she watched the guard’s face light up as she saw Adora, she knew exactly what Catra was talking about, quickly walking over to her friend so the guard didn’t get to her first. She purposely pulled Adora with her down to the beach, creating a very much needed distance between Adora and Julia, not only for Adora’s sake but for Catra’s. Glimmer remembered the first time someone had tried to undermine her relationship with Adora, thinking back to when Huntara tried to get Adora’s attention, causing Catra to go completely ballistic. She didn’t want a repeat of that, especially now that all of their children were around. Catra had come a long way since then, able to control herself when people tried to flirt with Adora. But that didn’t stop her from getting upset from time to time, she was just able to hide it more than she was able to before.</p><p> </p><p>While Glimmer had Adora down at the beach with Mara, the doctors and the children, Catra and Bow remained upstairs at the mansion, decorating and setting everything up for the later party. Catra had told Bow about Julia, asking him to keep an eye on her and to tell her if she was doing anything suspicious. Bow knew from the moment he met her that there was something off about the woman, having his own gut feeling as he watched her talk to everyone. She was a very carefree woman, speaking to anyone without a trouble in the world. But when it came to Catra, she was very closed off, like she had her guard up, even too much for a guard. The guards were briefed on Catra’s condition though, so maybe she was a little intimidated? Bow hoped so, because if it was anything else, he knew there was gonna be a problem. And by problem, he knew Catra would rip the woman’s head off at any sign of threat or challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“So you think she’d try anything?” Bow asked, watching as Catra watched Julia.</p><p> </p><p>“She better not, for her sake,” Catra hissed, eyes narrowing as she continued to examine the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think Adora would, right?” he asked, trying to make sure Catra knew she wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I trust her. It just sucks you know,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked over at him. “I finally know how Adora felt about her insecurities. Not like I’m insecure or anything, but.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to break it to you, but,” he replied, placing his hand on Catra’s shoulder. “You do seem a little insecure if you’re <em>this</em> worried about your wife and a guard who has absolutely no chance with her. You know Adora loves you more than anything Catra. So there’s no need for you to be this worked up about the situation. Nothing’s going to happen between them, and we both know Adora wouldn’t let it happen either. Trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>do</em> trust her,” Catra corrected, blowing out a huff of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Then act like it. Because with the way you’re acting now, doesn’t seem like you do,” he replied again, giving her a sympathetic smile before continuing to set everything up.</p><p> </p><p>Catra stood there a moment and processed what Bow was trying to say, feeling like a complete idiot as she realized what she was doing. She was practically recruiting people to watch her wife to make sure nothing happened. She said she trusted Adora and wouldn’t be possessive over her, but as she thought about how she was acting, she was doing the complete opposite. She trusted Adora, she knew she wouldn’t let anything happen. So then why did she still have this nagging feeling in the back of her mind? Why did she feel this ominous aura whenever she watched the woman gawk after her wife? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to help Bow, silently thanking him for getting her head back on straight.</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on, Catra went to get ready for the late night party, laying out Adora’s dress for her as she was still in the shower. She smiled to herself as she thought about her wife and how much they had been through these past 5 years of marriage, thinking back to the first time she had acted this crazy about someone coming after Adora. She let out a frustrated sigh as she thought about it more, shaking her head at herself as she realized how stupid she was being. Nothing was gonna happen between the two, especially when Adora was making an effort to stay away from her. So why couldn’t she make an effort too? Give Julia the benefit of the doubt for the entire situation. I mean who could blame her? Adora was a goddess, a celestial being from outta this world.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Adora asked, walking outta the bathroom with a towel draped around her body.</p><p> </p><p>“You, and how beautiful you are,” Catra hummed, holding her hand out for Adora to come by her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the flirt now?” she teased, smiling softly as Catra gave the same one to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been a fool,” she sighed, continuing to smile up at her wife. “I’ve been running around going crazy because of that guard, thinking unnecessary things about the two of you. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me Adora, and I’m sorry for even thinking that something would ever happen between you two. Can you forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey,” Adora sighed, sitting down on Catra’s lap. “This is the last thing I wanted to happen; for you to run around here and make yourself go crazy. I was <em>just</em> there, not even a couple weeks ago, accusing you of being unfaithful when I knew deep down in my heart that it wasn’t the case. We can’t keep letting this stuff happen. We know we wouldn’t do that to each other, so why do we still act like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re both crazy in love,” she smiled, laughing as Adora started dancing on her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love’s got me looking so crazy right now</em>,” she sang, giggling as Catra just gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Beyoncé,” she chuckled, kissing Adora as she leaned in for one.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise we’ll work on these sides of ourselves more?” she mumbled into her wife’s lips, kissing Catra one more time before she pulled back to look into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” she smiled, brushing Adora’s wet hair over her shoulder and kissing her chest. “We’ll get through this like we always do.”</p><p> </p><p>The two kissed and finished getting ready, Adora having to shove Catra away repeatedly as she tried to rip her outta her dress so they could get a quickie in. They had already wasted enough time as it was, going back downstairs extremely late for their own party. The family already knew to never expect them on time, always knowing what they would be up to for them to be this late. It seemed like no matter how many years would pass, the couple would be fashionably late because they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other, something everyone admired of them even after everything they’ve been through. It had seemed like nothing could falter their love for the other, love growing stronger after each fight they would have.</p><p> </p><p>As the party went on, Catra found herself off by herself, staring out at the rest of the family as they all played games and got wasted. Catra was moderately drunk herself, taking a break so she could last through the night. She didn’t realize how old she had gotten, no longer able to handle her liquor like she could in her earlier years. She was definitely feeling the liquor now, giving herself the crazy idea to walk up to Julia and strike up a conversation with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you with the face,” she slurred, walking over to Julia and handing her a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Juarez,” Julia smiled, accepting the drink from a very drunk Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“’Mrs. Juarez’?” she scoffed, giving Julia a look. “It’s Catra. Catr—a,” she corrected, not wanting the woman to be formal with her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Catra,” she corrected, taking a drink from her cup and wincing at its strength.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to come over here and apologize,” Catra started, waving her hand around as she spoke. “I can get a little territorial when it comes to my wife. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I just don’t like it when people flirt with her. Especially in front of me, you know?” Julia just stood there silent, nodding her head as Catra continued her drunken ramble. “I mean, I don’t blame you for looking or whatever, Adora’s fucking gorgeous. A lot of people have had their eyes on her, but you know what? You know what she did?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t ma’am,” she replied, waiting for Catra to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“She chose me. <em>Me</em>. Of all people to love and marry. I don’t deserve her, but she still chose me. Isn’t that crazy,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. That really is crazy,” Julia stated bluntly, eyeing Catra as she just drunkenly continued her rant.</p><p> </p><p>As Catra continued to ramble she stopped, finally realizing how blunt Julia’s answer was to her. She looked over at her and noticed she was giving her a look, a look Catra could’ve sworn was a look of threat or of challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, did you mean to say that like that or did it just come off that way?” she slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Mrs. Juarez,” Julia started, placing her cup down and looking Catra in the eyes with a look Catra was too drunk to realize really was a threat. “You don’t deserve her.” Catra just stood there, blinking slowly at the woman as she tried to process what she just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come again? I don’t think I heard you right,” she slurred again, digging in her ear to open it up more, just in case there was something in there that was causing her to hear this woman straight up tell her that she didn’t deserve Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t deserve her. I’ve heard everything about you. How you left your wife and family to go traffic and work for the Hive. How you got your grandmother killed because of it. And how you made your wife almost die and lose your baby from the stress you put her through. You don’t deserve her. And quite frankly I don’t see how she chose someone like <em>you</em> to marry and build a life with when there are plenty of other women that could do so much better,” she finished, a look of determination plastered across her face as she challenged Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>FUCK</em> did you just say to me?!” Catra hissed, standing up straight as she glared at the woman in front of her. Catra went to punch her but stopped as Mara walked in, eyeing the two as she realized she had stumbled into something.</p><p> </p><p>“Problem here?” Mara asked, placing a hand on Catra’s shoulder as she started to breath heavily. But before either one of them could answer, Adora came walking out, eyes growing wide as she saw the rage burning in her wife’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, come here,” Adora called, waving for Catra to turn her attention towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra let out a low growl and walked over to Adora, eyes glued to the woman as she walked over to her. Adora looked between Julia and her mother and then led Catra away from them, practically dragging her with her as she was too drunk to walk. Catra’s rage that was once taking over her body was slowly dissipating, something that always happened when she would be around Adora. Adora pulled her into an empty room and led her over to the bed, sitting her down and waiting patiently for Catra to fully calm down. Once she knew she was calm enough, she began her interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong baby,” Adora asked softly, running soothing lines up and down Catra’s back as she explained herself.</p><p> </p><p>“That fucking bitch said I didn’t deserve you,” Catra whispered, tears wading in her eyes as she processed what Julia had said to her. “She said it was my fault that Abuelita got killed and that it was my fault that you almost died and lost the baby. That there were other people that could do better for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora was appalled by what Catra was saying, hands shaking as she watched her wife break down before her. She knew Catra had a lot of insecurities when it came to stuff like this, feeling extremely guilty that she never had the chance to help her through them. Catra, to this day, would beat herself up sometimes for the death of Grandma Razz, not to mention Adora’s emergency labor. Adora never helped Catra get through it all fully, always letting her wife brush her off when she should’ve been more aggressive with trying to help her. She pulled Catra into her chest and leaned back with her on the bed, hushing her as her wife continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, baby. It’s okay. I love you so much Catra, shh,” she whispered softly, kissing Catra on her head repeatedly. “There’s no one that deserves me or deserves to love me more than you do baby. I chose you because I knew that we could build a life together. A life worth being proud of and a life worth living. I don’t regret anything that we went through because it’s made us stronger. It’s made our love stronger. Don’t listen to that bitch because she doesn’t know shit about you, or shit about us. I love you baby. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she sniffled, letting out a contented sigh as Adora stroked her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go tell mom to ask her to leave. There’s no way I’m letting her stay here after that shit she just pulled,” she stated angrily, kissing Catra one last time before she got up to do what she said. “Stay here and rest, okay? I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded her head and did what Adora said, letting out another sigh as she thought about what Julia had said. She started having doubts as she thought about it more, always knowing deep down that she never deserved her wife. Sure there were times that her and Adora were the happiest in the world, no problems whatsoever. But that still didn’t stop her from thinking that she didn’t deserve her, forever hating herself for having those kinds of thoughts. She continued to lie there for a while, waiting for Adora to come back to save her from her roaming and chaotic thoughts. But when Adora was taking too long, she decided to take matters into her own hands, leaving the room to go find her.</p><p> </p><p>Adora told her mother what had happened and asked her to tell Julia to leave. Mara understood completely and apologized over and over again, already knowing how Catra felt about those things. Adora was just about to go back to Catra when she Julia walked over to her, asking for a moment of her time outside.</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you,” she stated bluntly, glaring at Julia with pure hate in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Adora I just—,” she started, but flinching at the venom in Adora’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You may call me <em>Mrs. Juarez</em>,” she corrected, leaving no sense of friendliness in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Juarez, of course,” she replied, “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for the trouble that I have caused. I meant no harm to you or your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you did so, please leave,” Adora stated bluntly again, turning to walk away but stopping as Julia grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Please just hear me out, after that you’ll never see me again,” she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got one minute,” she stated again, walking out to the back patio for them to have more privacy. As they made it there Adora stood up straight, crossing her arms to show the woman she had no interest in her and that she didn’t wanna talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Juarez, with all due respect I <em>did</em> mean what I said about your wife. She doesn’t deserve you. You’re a beautiful, intelligent and thoughtful woman. You could be so much happier with—,” she started, but stopped as Adora interrupted her.</p><p> </p><p>“With who? You? Don’t be ridiculous!” Adora scoffed, placing her hands on her hips as the woman just stared at her. “I chose Catra all those years ago knowing this would be hard. I chose to love her because she was who I deserve. She <em>is</em> who I deserve. That woman is the love of my life, the only person that I will love unconditionally and for the rest of my life. And for you to come in here and state your absurd opinions and try to wedge yourself between us is just—you know what. Time’s up. You need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora went to walk away but was pulled back around, eyes growing wide as Julia pulled her in for a kiss. Adora tried to fight the woman, but she was extremely strong and Adora had been drinking a lot, causing her to become too weak to fight her off alone. She finally got a free hand and slapped the woman, pushing her away from her as she tried to pull her back in. The patio door slammed open, causing the two to look over to see who it was. Adora’s heart dropped to her stomach as she saw who it was, body beginning to shake as she saw the pure mania in her wife’s eyes. But before Adora could say anything or even prevent what she knew was about to happen next, Catra pounced at the woman, kicking her straight in the face as she attacked her.</p><p> </p><p>“CATRA!” Adora screamed, trying to pull her wife off the woman as she began to pound into her face.</p><p> </p><p>But Catra being fueled by the alcohol and her inner rage and fury for this woman was too strong for Adora, Catra shoving Adora off of her and continuing to pound into the woman. Adora cried hysterically as she watched Catra beat the woman senseless, blood splattering everywhere as her wife didn’t let up. Adora ran over to the patio door and screamed for help, causing Scorpia, Bow and a couple guards to sprint outside in hopes to deescalate the situation. Scorpia and Bow managed to grab Catra and pull her off the woman, eyes growing wide as they saw all the blood scattered across Catra’s clothes, face and hands. The guards grabbed Julia off the ground, holding her up as she swayed disoriented back and forth. Her face was covered in blood, blood and who knows what else oozing from her mouth and nose. Adora ran over and pulled Catra’s face towards her, trying to keep her wife’s attention on her as she already knew if she didn’t keep her distracted she would attack again.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra! Baby! Look at me!” she pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she saw the fury constrict in her wife’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Catra bounced her eyes between Adora’s, visibly fighting her rage as she tried to calm down. Adora let out a light sigh as Catra’s pupils dilated back normal, kissing her wife’s nose and wiping the blood from off her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, slowly coming back to reality as her wife continued to distract her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here! Stay with me, I’m right here,” she sniffled, hoping she could distract her long enough for the guards to pull Julia away. She glanced over to look at the guards, practically snapping at them as they were just standing there watching them. “Get her the FUCK outta here! I don’t ever wanna see her face again! GO!”</p><p> </p><p>The guards flinched at Adora’s aggression and pulled Julia away, practically having to pick her up as her body went limp from her going unconscious. Adora turned her attention back to Catra, letting out another sigh as she watched her wife calm down completely. She went to say something but stopped, panic growing across her face as Catra’s eyes lit back up with rage.</p><p> </p><p>“You kissed her,” Catra hissed, ripping her head from between Adora’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Adora screamed, not believing what her wife was accusing her of right now. She knew Catra was drunk, but was she so drunk that she didn’t realize what just happened between the two women just then?</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you! You kissed her!” she cried, growling as she thought about it more. Adora stood there with shaky hands, blood boiling as she listened to her wife’s accusation. She looked down at the ground and then back up at Catra, tears wading in her eyes as she glared at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone leave. Now,” she stated quietly, glancing over at Bow and Scorpia who slowly let Catra go. Adora grew impatient as no one was leaving, grabbing Catra by her arm and pulling her with her inside and towards the stairs leading to their room. “EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!” she screamed, practically shoving Catra up the stairs as she snapped at her guests.</p><p> </p><p>Mara made all of the guards leave the mansion, telling them to enjoy themselves and to not worry about what was about to happen. The doctors went to check on Julia, just until they would be able to check and make sure Catra was doing okay too. Scorpia and Bow scurried downstairs to the basement by their wives, joining them as they were keeping the rest of the children outta the way from the adult party. Mara went to say something to Adora but stopped as her daughter gave her a look, silently telling her that now was not the time to intervene with her and her wife. Mara went downstairs to the basement to join the rest of the crew, praying to a higher being that Catra and Adora would be okay after this. Catra made it upstairs first, slamming the door and going to the bathroom to wash her face and hands as Adora made her way up next. Adora barged inside the room and slammed it behind her, beelining for Catra as she paced through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is your problem?!” Adora snapped, pulling Catra’s face over to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You talk all this shit about me cheating on you but yet here you go cheating on me the moment you leave me,” Catra slurred, liquor flowing through her body and creating absurd delusions.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you outta your FUCKING mind!?!?!” she snapped again, not believing Catra was accusing her right now. “Catra she kissed <em>me</em>! I tried to push her off of me but she wouldn’t budge! She was too strong! I didn’t cheat on you Catra! You clearly saw me trying to fight her!!”</p><p> </p><p>“BULL SHIT ADORA! I SAW YOU TWO KISSING!” she slurred again, not letting up in her accusation.</p><p> </p><p>“IF YOU WEREN’T SO DRUNK THEN YOU WOULD’VE SEEN THAT I DIDN’T WANT IT! SHE FORCED ME CATRA! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU WHEN YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!” Adora defended, becoming more and more upset as her wife disagreed with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I believe you?!! I say the same thing to you over and over again and yet you CONTINUOUSLY accuse me of cheating on you! Is this payback? Did you kiss her in order to get me back for all of those times for <em>‘cheating’</em> on you?!” she cried, tears streaming down her face as she watched her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Adora scoffed frustratedly, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to process this all.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it feel to be in my place? Being accused of being a <em>whore</em>,” Catra hissed, eyes growing wide as Adora open hand slapped her.</p><p> </p><p>“HOW DARE YOU!” Adora screamed, shoving Catra back as she tried to grab onto her to block her hits. “FUCK YOU CATRA!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO FUCK YOU ADORA!” she snapped back, grabbing onto Adora’s arms so she couldn’t hit her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Adora tried her best to rip herself free from Catra’s grasps, trying her best to yank her arms from her. But Catra was still being fueled by her anger and by the alcohol, making her a lot more stronger than Adora was right now. Adora stopped trying to rip her arms free for a second and kneed Catra in the stomach, finally able to rip her arms free and shove her wife away from her. Catra stumbled back but immediately recovered, pouncing at Adora and wrapping her arms around her. Adora screamed at Catra to let her go, head butting her and shoving her back again. Catra got even more angry and wrapped Adora back in, picking her up and slamming her on the bed. She crawled on top of her and straddled her lap, pinning her wife’s arms above her head to stop her from hitting her. Adora managed to free one of her arms and wrapped her hand in Catra’s hair, yanking her off and to the side and flipping their positions. As Adora straddled Catra, Catra’s arms pinned to the bed above her, something ignited between the two of them, a certain fire they had never felt before. They breathed heavily as they stared at each other, a heat growing between them that transformed their anger and hate into desire and possessiveness. Without hesitation the two clashed lips, sucking and biting aggressively on the other’s. Catra bit down on Adora’s lip hard, causing Adora to pull back and wince at the stinging pain of it. She looked down at Catra who just stared up at her, chest rising and falling as she looked up at her wife with a foreign hunger in her eyes. Adora let go of one of Catra’s arms and wrapped her hand around Catra’s neck, choking her as she reclaimed their angry and hungry kiss. Catra used her free hand to wrap her hand in Adora’s hair, pulling hard as they continued to make out. She pulled harder and yanked Adora off of her, jumping on top of her and pinning her down next. Adora leaned up and bit Catra’s neck, causing Catra to howl from the painful pleasure she had never felt before. During that time Adora quickly wrapped her hands around Catra’s back, using all her strength as she tore the fabric from off of it. Catra pulled back and grabbed Adora by her dress next, yanking it hard and causing it to rip as well. They tore each other outta their clothes, both breathing heavily and angrily as they did so. Once they were both laying bare, leaving them both in their underwear, the real heat began. Catra grabbed Adora by the neck and pinned her to the bed, biting down hard on her shoulder as she made her mark. Adora screamed in pleasure as Catra did that, nails racking down Catra’s back as she continued to aggressively bite and suck all over her. Adora bucked her hips up and shoved Catra off of her, ripping Catra’s underwear off of her and slamming her down on the bed as she tried to get up. Catra growled as Adora smacked her hands away, positioning herself between her legs and taking her plunge. She let out a laborious moan as Adora licked her privates, a powerful orgasm hitting her as she sucked harder than she’s ever sucked before on her clit. She wrapped her hands in Adora’s hair and held her there, practically pulling out her hair as she did so. She pulled Adora up by her hair and kicked her backwards, jumping in between her legs and sliding her fingers between her wife’s folds, lathering them up quickly. Adora moaned loudly as Catra shoved her fingers inside of her, pumping hard as she pinned Adora to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” Adora screamed, legs quivering as Catra continued to energetically finger her.</p><p> </p><p>After Adora came a few times, she shoved Catra off of her, pouncing and positioning herself between her legs and began to pound into her next. Adora’s body slammed into Catra’s with all her might, causing the bed to creak and bang loudly on the wall. Catra dragged her nails down Adora’s back, letting out a loud scream as Adora pounded her through her orgasm. The two clashed lips again, biting and licking the other’s lips and mouth as they went on. They continued to fight each other for dominance for the next half hour, punching, biting, kicking, and growling at the other as they fought with each other. This was the first time they had angry sex, the first time they felt such an intense burning sensation for the other that made them want to be so aggressive like they were being right now. Catra was more drunk than Adora was, so Adora ended up being on top for the remaining time, slamming into Catra as she continued to pleasure her.</p><p> </p><p>“SHIT! ADORA!” Catra screamed, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she came harder than she’s ever came before. “AHH—FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Normally Adora could tell when Catra was at her last peak, she could sense it and would give in. But something about this time made her forget about all of that, made her want to destroy Catra and show her that she was wrong about what she had saw. She wanted to prove to her wife that she only wanted her, only wanted to kiss her, touch her, love her. Catra calling her a whore pissed Adora off, and she wanted to show her wife just how much it did. She picked up her pace and strength and plowed into her, the bed breaking underneath them as she went on. But even then she didn’t stop. She didn’t care if they broke through the floor, she was gonna prove her point to Catra. Prove to her that she was who she deserved, who she chose. Catra tore through the flesh on Adora’s back, Adora wincing as she felt blood rising to the surface, sending a stinging sensation through the wounds. But even then she went on, continuing to pound into Catra until she was completely satisfied, until they both were.</p><p> </p><p>Another half hour had passed and Adora was finally losing steam, anger no longer there as she slowed down her movements. Catra was practically dead as she laid underneath her wife, entire body going numb as she laid there. Adora slowly leaned off of Catra, body slumping in the bed next to her as she herself started to go numb from the energy and adrenaline she had just used. The two of them laid there for a little while, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths and think about what had just happened. And as Catra continued to think about it all, a wave of guilt hit her, tears wading in her eyes as she realized what she had done. She looked over at Adora and reached her hand over, slowly intertwining their fingers as they continued to lay there. She went to say something but stopped as Adora spoke up first, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I’ve felt insecure and have accused you of being unfaithful. I’m sorry that I don’t feel as beautiful as you tell me I am. But you don’t know what it’s like for me, Catra. You don’t know how hard I have to fight this insecure feeling I habitually have. You haven’t shoved FIVE children outta your body to make you feel the way I feel. You’re fucking beautiful Catra, your body hasn’t deteriorated it’s only gotten better. But I’ve changed! My body has changed! I have scars, bruises, sagginess, horrific flaws that I’ve never had before. So I’m sorry if I think that you want someone better than me sometimes. I’m sorry that I continuously think you’re cheating on me. But don’t you <em>DARE</em> sit there and call me a whore for trying to defend myself from another woman attacking me. I was scared Catra! She overpowered me and kissed <em>me</em>! As a victim of sexual assault yourself, you should know exactly how I feel instead of standing there and accusing me of fucking cheating on you. I can’t believe you would say that. I—I can’t—” Adora tried to finish but broke down, hand shaking as she covered her face and sobbed hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as Adora looked over at her. “I’m so sorry for calling you that. I know you wouldn’t do that to me but I saw something entirely different, I swear! The alcohol made me think you were out there kissing her, when I know deep down in my heart that that wasn’t the case. I’m so sorry Adora. I should’ve never accused you of that. Especially in front of everyone!  And I should’ve never called you a whore. <em>You’re my wife</em>. I would never hold you to such low standards. I love you so much Adora. Please forgive me. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t keep going on like this Catra,” she replied, turning her body fully towards her. “We can’t keep doing this to each other. Look at us,” she paused, reaching over and wiping blood from their session off Catra’s neck. Catra looked down at Adora’s hand and then back up at her, tears continuing to fall as she looked at the damage she had done to her wife too. “We’re hurting each other, mentally, emotionally, and now physically. We can’t go on like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she sniffled, reaching over and wiping blood off Adora’s lip. “I’m sorry baby. I never meant for any of this to happen.” Catra stayed quiet for a moment, scared to ask Adora what they should do. She didn’t want Adora to leave her, she needed her now more than ever. But as she examined her wife’s body, the forming bruises, and blood slowly trickling from her bite marks and scratches, she knew it was a possibility. She knew something drastic had to happen for this to not escalate any further. She began to cry again as she prepared herself to ask Adora the one thing she feared most, entire body trembling as she asked her question. “Do you still want me?” Adora’s heart shattered at Catra’s question, tears draining all over again as she listened to the fear in her wife’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do Catra!” she cried, pulling Catra over to her chest and holding her close to her. “You’re my everything! I would never give up on us just because we’re going through another bump in the road! I’m not giving up on us baby. And I’m not giving up on you. We <em>can</em> get through this Catra. ‘There is nothing we can’t face if we stand together’. I’m not going anywhere baby. We just have to work together in order to heal and get rid of our insecurities. I will always be with you Catra.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Catra cried, holding onto her wife for dear life as she waited for her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Adora sniffled, kissing Catra on her head as they continued to cry together.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to lay there for a while, holding and whispering ‘I love you’ to the other as they laid there. They soon trailed over to the bathroom to rinse off, both kissing and washing the other’s wounds, apologizing over and over again for the marks they made on the other. Adora held Catra close to her, hugging and kissing all over her face as she continued to apologize for making her feel and go crazy. She knew Catra didn’t mean any harm, but Catra still felt guilty for everything. They soon got out and got ready, slowly making their way down the stairs and to the basement. They silently apologized to their family for the chaos they caused, the family accepting their apologies immediately as they already knew they didn’t mean any harm. Catra, Adora, Bow, Scorpia, Glimmer, Perfuma, Mara and the doctors all crept upstairs to finish their talk, leaving the children in the hands of Melog to protect and watch over them. The doctors fussed over Catra and now Adora’s new injuries, shaking their heads at the couple as they tended to their many freshly made wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“So you guys gonna explain where all these marks came from?” Dr. Netossa asked, giving Catra a knowing look as she tried to avoid eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, don’t pry,” Dr. Spinnerella scolded lightly, shaking her head at her nosey wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I mean we could practically hear where it came from,” Scorpia teased, wincing as Perfuma smacked her on the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you!” Perfuma whispered harshly, giving the couple an apologetic look as they both giggled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Catra smiled, wincing as the doctor wrapped her hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, we did go a little overboard,” Adora smiled, blushing as Catra did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“’A little’?” Mara laughed, shaking her head at her daughter. “This is the second thing I’ll have to replace in this mansion!”</p><p> </p><p>“What else have you guys broke!?” Glimmer asked, eyes growing wide as Mara pointed to the area where the dining room table used to be. “OMG!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’re not <em>that</em> bad,” Catra chuckled, blushing as Mara gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys have serious issues,” Glimmer laughed, shaking her head at her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in love, you can’t blame them,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, winking at Adora and causing her to turn beet red.</p><p> </p><p>The family continued to joke and laugh as the night went on, cleaning up slowly as the night was coming to an end. Mara showed the doctors where they could stay for the night and the rest of the Best Friends Squad went down to the basement, setting up their respective areas as they cuddled up with their children. Adora tried to bring Carter upstairs with her and Catra but was stopped by Mara, shooing her away so her and Catra could spend the night alone. The couple made their way back upstairs, blushing bright red as they looked at the extremely broken bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Catra laughed, walking over and picking up one of the broken legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that again,” Adora giggled, walking over and carefully sitting down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Catra crawled onto the bed next, freezing as it started to tip over a little. The two laughed at the destruction they caused, deciding to leave the master bedroom and find a different bedroom to sleep in. They got ready for the night and crawled into bed, both sighing in content as they laid their heads down, both facing the other. Catra slowly trailed her hand over to Adora’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb as she gazed at her. Adora blushed at the look Catra was giving her, a small smile spreading across her face as she relished in her wife’s loving gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Adora Lynn,” Catra whispered, smiling as Adora grabbed her hand and placed soft kisses on each of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Catrina Alamina,” Adora whispered back, heart racing as Catra leaned over and kissed her lightly.</p><p> </p><p>They both shared one last kiss before they snuggled up together, both slowly drifting off to sleep. But before Adora drifted off fully, she slowly opened her eyes, looking over at her wife with heavy lids as she was snoring lightly. This was the first time Catra had shown true insecurity, something she never thought would happen in a million years. Adora felt like shit for allowing Catra to feel this way, now coming to the realization of how Catra had felt the many times Adora had made her feel that way. She now understood what she put Catra through as she did that, vowing to herself that she would never let Catra feel insecure ever again. They both had a lot to work on, Adora especially. She scooted closer to Catra and held her close to her, holding her tightly as she finally drifted off to sleep. The day had taken a lot outta the couple, allowing them both to drift off into a very deep and much needed slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Up in Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sooooo remember when I said I wasn't gonna do anything to Adora.........yea......................so about that🤥😶 Catarina's sick and Catra takes her to the hospital while Adora goes and tidies things up at her practice. Our favorite lesbian doctors are there to help the little girl feel better, but something about the way Catarina continuously begged for Mommy Adora throws Catra off......WHAT DID I DO TO US??!?!?!? AGAIN?!?!?!</p><p> </p><p>You guys: Don't do it girl, don't do it</p><p>Me: Girl, I'm not gonna do it</p><p>Also me: I did it🥴</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY (if you can)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later in the week it was time for the Juarez family to pack up their things and move outta Bright Moon for good. The Best Friends Squad was over at the house to help; Mara, Perfuma and Glimmer taking care of the children while Catra, Adora, Scorpia and Bow packed everything up with the help of the moving crew. Adora had sold her PT practice to a fellow physical therapist that used to work for her, happy that she was leaving it in familiar and capable hands. She was a little sad to be leaving it behind, but it was for the best, she had done all the work she needed to do and was able to retire without any problems. The only thing left for her to do was to go there later in the day and get the rest of the things from her office, only then would she no longer have any ties to the practice. Catra had told her she’d help her set up another practice for her, but Adora denied her wife’s suggestion, wanting to spend time with her and the children, especially since they were talking about having more. She didn’t wanna be stressed out like she had been with her previous pregnancies, having to figure out fill ins for her clients when she was sick or having doctor’s appointments and having to rely on her underlings to take care of things. Catra didn’t wanna argue with her about it, knowing Adora was just as stubborn as she was and had made up her mind. She was a little relieved to be honest, she hated when Adora was stressed out. But what could she do? Her wife was a hard working woman. And just as stubborn as she was.</p><p> </p><p>“What time are you heading to the office?” Catra asked, busy packing a box with their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I was gonna head over there around 4-4:30 pm. I already talked to Max, he said him and the girls packed up my things for me,” Adora replied, busy herself with another box of their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice of them. You’re gonna take some guards with you right?” she asked again, lifting her head up to look at Adora who remained silent for a little too long. “Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not necessary,” she replied, eyes glued to what she was doing as she already knew the look her wife was giving her right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Catra pouted, “I don’t want you going alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, it’s fine! We can’t keep them around forever! And it’s not like I’ll be there for a long time! I plan on going in, grabbing my stuff, saying goodbye, and leaving! In and out!” she explained, trying to get her overprotective wife to ease up a little. She knew why Catra was so worried about it, but she just didn’t want her to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora no,” she stated bluntly, a serious expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra,” Adora breathed out, getting up and walking over to where Catra was at. “It’s fine. We haven’t heard anything for a couple months now. I’ll be fine!” Catra just remained silent, face still plastered with that same serious expression. Adora started to giggle, thinking about how her children would have the same expressions on their faces when they were being just as stubborn as Catra was. She moved the box from in front of Catra and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and stroking the back of her head, smiling as Catra let out a little purr at the action. “Everything will be fine baby. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’ll worry about <em>everything</em> even if you say that,” she pouted, eyes fluttering as Adora started massaging her scalp. “Can you at least take one with you? Pretty please with a cherry on top.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she relented, rolling her eyes at Catra as she smirked at her. “If it’ll make you feel better I’ll bring ONE guard with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better not be Julia,” she smirked, laughing as Adora rolled her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about her, I made sure to press FULL charges on her for what she tried to do to me. And you,” she smirked, giggling at the expression Catra now had on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?!” she asked, not knowing when or how Adora had done that without her knowing. They’d been together at almost all hours of the day since that night, so when did she have the time?</p><p> </p><p>“She tried to sexual assault me so you bet your ass I’m taking her down! I had mom help me press the charges against her and with the help of Micah, we’ll definitely win,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing Catra on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>“An ass beating AND a sexual assault charge? Her life definitely sucks,” she laughed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea well she had it coming,” Adora shrugged, kissing Catra on the cheek and getting off her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s lucky I didn’t kill her for doing that,” Catra whispered under her breath, pursing her lips as Adora turned around and gave her a look. “Kidding!” she chuckled, hands raised in a defensive manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhm,” she said, shaking her head at her wife. “Better save all that fire and anger for when I come back tonight,” she smirked, winking at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh baby,” Catra purred, reminiscing on all the hot and passionate sex they’ve been having since they had angry sex for the first time that fateful night. It wasn’t as aggressive with the punching and hitting, but it was just as fiery, and Catra enjoyed every moment of it, even if she was immensely sore the next morning from Adora’s unexpected strength and vigor. “Can we start now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe no,” she giggled, pushing Catra away as she pounced at her with happy hands. “We still have a lot to pack up! Not to mention we’re having lunch with everyone later! Besides, we’ll need an entire night of recovery for what we’re about to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh I love it when you get like this,” she growled, wrapping her hands around Adora’s waist and pulling her close to her. “I love how much stronger our relationship has gotten even after everything that’s happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess it just took us to hit rock bottom for us to realize how much we love and need each other,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing Catra on the lips lightly. “I don’t think we’ll have any more problems now that we know that there is absolutely nothing that can keep us from each other or falter our love.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so right,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her again and pulling back to look into her eyes. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too baby,” Adora smiled, stroking the back of Catra’s head in a soothing manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you guys supposed to be packing and not making out?” Scorpia asked, laughing as Catra just flicked her off.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost done,” Adora giggled, blushing as their friend just gave her a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Riiggggghhhhhhtt,” she teased, dodging a hanger Catra had thrown at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys finished in the garage?” Catra asked, going back to finish packing her box.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea we just finished! Bow went to go run and bring Razzlyn her favorite blankie, I guess Mara said she was crying for it,” she replied, going over and helping Adora grab more clothes from the closet to pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh! Remind you of anyone?” Adora asked, grinning as she looked over at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” she said with a pop on the ‘p’.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Miss ‘I need to sleep with my favorite blanket every night or I’ll go nuts’,” Adora laughed, giggling as Catra just gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita made that blankie special for me so up yours,” Catra grumbled, pouting as her wife and best friend made fun of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby, I’m only teasing,” she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so funny how much your children act just like you Wildcat! Same facial expressions, same attitudes, and same…everything! They don’t really have much of you Adora,” Scorpia said, thinking about her godchildren and their personalities.</p><p> </p><p>“They have my big loving heart and everlasting rare kindness,” Adora smiled dramatically, narrowing her eyes at her wife as she busted out in laughter. “Oh shut up, you’re just mad that none of our children love you as much as they love me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I have Carter! And they only love you that much because you let those little monsters get away with everything!” she laughed, dodging the hanger Adora threw at her. “Temper, temper!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Adora huffed, storming outta the room in a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe! I’m kidding! Come back!” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean Catra,” Scorpia chuckled, shaking her head at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“She knows I’m joking,” she chuckled with her, getting up to go find Adora. “But let me go apologize foreal before she takes back our sexy time tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gross!” Scorpia laughed, shaking her head again at her friend as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Catra searched everywhere for Adora, not knowing how she could’ve disappeared within only a few moments of being away from her. She went to go back to their bedroom but stopped as she heard something upstairs, skipping up the stairs and heading towards the noise. She stopped at the door as she saw her wife, a soft smile on her face as she watched Adora walk around the room, reminiscing on the memories their family had made. Adora sensed someone was watching her and turned, a soft smile spreading on her face as well as she looked at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad Carter didn’t get to make some memories in this room,” she sighed, looking around their children’s, now former, room.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just have to make new ones at the next place. Start from the beginning,” she smiled, walking over to Adora and pulling her in for a hug. “We’ll make better memories for our family. One’s without pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I guess you’re right,” she sighed, nuzzling into Catra’s neck. “Not to mention we’ll be adding more to the family so, it’s a fresh start for them too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait,” Catra hummed, swaying with Adora as they continued to stand there. “I’m sorry about before.” Adora smiled and pulled back from Catra’s neck, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you were only kidding,” she whispered, continuing to pepper tiny kisses against Catra’s lips. “And don’t worry, I’m not taking away our ‘sexy time’,” she giggled, already knowing that was what Catra was most worried about. She knew she was worried about her too, but the other part had something to do with it as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me too well,” Catra chuckled, smiling fondly at her wife as they stared into each other’s eyes, continuing to sway. “You’re an incredible mommy, Adora. Me and the children are lucky to have you. <em>I’m</em> lucky to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m lucky to have you too baby,” she smiled, kissing Catra again. “Even if you are a stubborn brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now you have 6 stubborn brats,” she smirked, laughing as Adora rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love all my stubborn babies,” she giggled, nuzzling back into her wife’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you too,” she smiled, continuing to hold Adora close to her.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed there for a few more minutes, basking in each other’s love and the many memories they had made in that room with their children. It was gonna be hard to leave the house behind, but it needed to be done. They could no longer stay in Bright Moon, especially with not knowing where Prime was and if he’d come for them again. They needed to get outta there and move on with their lives, no matter how hard it was gonna be. They felt terrible they had to leave their friends and family behind, not knowing when they’d be getting together again. But what could they do?</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later they headed back downstairs, returning back to their room to finish packing the rest of their clothes and pictures. Once they were done they let the moving crew know they were done packing, the trio helping them load things into the trucks. It was getting close to the time for them all to meet for lunch, Bow finally making it back with everyone else in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late! We had a little accident,” he explained, moving towards the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?!!” Catra asked with a worried expression, panic setting in as Bow carried Catarina outta the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, I don’t feel good,” she mumbled tiredly, face pale and plastered with sweat and a little bit of throw up on her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“My poor baby,” she cooed, grabbing Catarina from his arms and holding her close. “Tell mama what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I threw up,” she cried, wiping her tears away with weak hands. “I’m sorry Uncle Bow!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay sweetie, you didn’t mean to,” he reassured, kissing her on her head. “She threw up in the back seat, it’s okay I can get it out,” he whispered to Catra with a smile, already having to deal with that with his own very messy boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Bow,” she breathed out, giving him a small smile and then turning her attention back to her sick daughter. “Mama’s gonna help you feel better okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s mommy?” she cried, tired and heavy eyes searching for Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Catra called, walking over to where she was at. Adora smiled as she saw her wife and daughter walking over, face falling as she saw the state Catarina was in.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong!” she asked, panic setting in herself as she saw her daughter’s extremely exhausted state.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t feel good and she threw up in the back of Bow’s truck,” she explained, looking down with worried eyes as Catarina just laid practically dead, curled up in her arms. Adora placed her hand on Catarina’s forehead, eyes growing wide as she felt how hot she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe she’s burning up! We gotta take her in to get checked out,” she explained, grabbing her phone out and calling Dr. Netossa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take her, you stay with the others and head to lunch. We’ll be there as soon as we can,” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she breathed out, quick letting the doctor know that Catra was bringing Catarina in. “Dr. Netossa will be waiting for you at the entrance she said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’ll see you later,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye baby, mommy will see you soon. Okay?” Adora smiled at Catarina, leaning down and kissing her on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, don’t go! I’ll be good, I promise! Don’t leave us please! I’ll be good!” Catarina cried, in a state of pure delirium.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw baby, mommy isn’t going anywhere! Mommy will be with you soon okay? You’re just going to visit Auntie Netty for a while and then you and mama will be back with us again, okay? I love you RiRi,” she cooed, trying her best to assure her daughter that she wasn’t leaving her like she thought she was. “Keep me updated okay? I love you guys,” she said to Catra, leaning in and kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you too, and I will,” she smiled, leaving Adora and the family where they were and heading towards their car. “Come on baby, let’s go get you better!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let mommy go mama. Don’t let her go,” Catarina whispered tiredly, exhaustion finally taking over her and falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Catra didn’t know why Catarina kept saying that, deciding that it was just the fever making her think that Adora was leaving them. She quickly buckled her daughter in and got in the front seat, waving to the family as she drove away. She headed to the hospital and was met at the entrance by Dr. Netossa, smiling as she pulled over and grabbed Catarina outta the back seat. She quickly explained what happened and how she was delirious, worry spreading through her as she watched her daughter’s exhausted body try to fight to stay coherent.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy,” Catarina cried, searching for Adora again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay RiRi. Mama’s with you. Everything’s okay,” she cooed, tears wading in her eyes as she watched her daughter become abnormally fussy.</p><p> </p><p>“I want mommy, mommy!” she cried again, little body fighting Catra as much as it could as Catra walked her with Dr. Netossa into the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor baby,” Dr. Netossa said softly, waving to a nurse to bring over a stretcher. “RiRi, it’s Auntie Netty! Can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Netty?” Catarina mumbled, tired eyes glancing over to where she heard her voice coming from. “Where’s mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy’s at home with your brothers and sisters. You’re here with me and Mama Catra,” she explained, a soft expression on her face as she looked at the sick girl. “Auntie Netty’s gonna get you all fixed up okay? Can you stay with me and Mama Catra for now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I can see mommy right after?” she asked quietly, continuing to fight her exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sweetie, you can see Mommy Adora right after,” she smiled, taking a quick temperature from the girl, eyes growing wide as she read the numbers. “How long has she had this fever?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know! Bow just brought her back and she was like this! She’s been begging for Adora the entire time, saying how she doesn’t want her to leave and telling me not to let her. I—I don’t know what to do!” she panicked, tears wading in her eyes as she set her daughter down on the stretcher.</p><p> </p><p>“You did what you were supposed to Catra, it’s okay. She’s here now and we can help her feel better. You did great,” Dr. Netossa smiled, trying to calm the young mother down. “Okay RiRi, Auntie Netty and the nurses are gonna put an IV in you and get you some fluids and medicine in so you can feel better. Do you wanna play with Auntie Netty’s stethoscope when she’s done checking on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she breathed out with a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she could no longer hold them open. “I’ll sleep so I can see mommy faster. Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight sweetie,” Dr. Netossa smiled, kissing the girl on her head and covering her with the blanket. “Get her to pediatrics STAT,” she ordered to the nurse, watching as they wheeled the stretcher towards that wing. She breathed out and looked back over at Catra, giving her a reassuring smile as she looked up at her with a panicked expression. “She’s gonna be fine Catra. You did a great job bringing her here. Let’s go see what’s wrong with the little princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does she keep begging for Adora like that?” she asked, not understanding why her daughter was being so adamant about her wife. Usually when she was sick she’d ask for Catra, even when her AND Adora were there comforting her. She felt like something was off with the way her daughter was asking for Adora, not understanding what the reason could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes kids get like that, they beg for one parent even when they have the other one right next to them. Don’t take it to heart. I’m sure once we get her fever down she’ll be clung to you like she always is. I’m gonna have to call her Little Leech instead!” she chuckled, rubbing Catra on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, she is a little leech huh,” she chuckled, wiping her eyes as they continued to follow the nurses and Catarina. She quick shot a text to Adora and put her phone back in her pocket, praying that their daughter was gonna be okay.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got to the pediatrics wing and got Catarina into a room, Dr. Netossa and the nurses swarmed around the little girl, setting up machines for her vitals and IV. Catra watched with teary eyes, shaking in the corner as she watched the medical team do their jobs. She watched as one nurse drew blood from her daughter’s arm, silently crying as she saw her daughter was unconscious, not even phased that they were all poking and prodding her. Once they were done setting everything up and getting the labs and images ready to be processed, Dr. Netossa walked over to Catra and explained to her what they were going to be doing. They would be checking for several viruses and bacteria, putting her as a priority case due to the state she was in. Catra thanked the doctor and nurses over and over again, tears draining as she did so. Dr.  Netossa hugged Catra and comforted her, letting her know that she was in good hands. They were practically family after all. Dr. Netossa would not only look over Catra, but her family as well. It’s what Catra’s mother would’ve wanted. A couple hours later Dr. Spinnerella came walking in, smiling and hugging Catra as she greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi sweetie, I just came in to see how you were holding up,” she whispered, glancing over to Catarina who was still dead asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, or at least trying to be,” she sighed, biting her nail as she looked over at her daughter. “She hasn’t woken up once. Do you know anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t seen my wife yet. I came straight here as soon as she told me that you guys were here. You look exhausted sweetie. Do you wanna step out and get some fresh air? Maybe go call Adora?” she suggested, giving the young mother a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I haven’t even looked at my phone!” she whispered, pulling her phone out and seeing that Adora had called and texted her a bunch of times. “I’m gonna go call her. Can you stay with her while I go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Catra. I’ll be right next to her until you get back,” she smiled, shooing her outta the room to make her phone call.</p><p> </p><p>Catra stepped out and called Adora, breathing out a shaky breath as she tried to level herself. Adora was the one that was better at this than she was, always remaining calm and collected during these situations. And Adora was also the one to keep her sane during them, so not having her there with her made her more uneasy than she was already feeling. But as Adora answered the phone, all that went away, a single tear falling from her eye as she heard her wife’s soothing voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby! How’s everything going?” Adora asked, a little tint of worry in her voice. She knew she couldn’t show how she was really feeling right now, she needed to stay strong for Catra, already knowing that she was probably freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think,” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “Dr. Netossa gave her some meds and she’s been asleep. Her fevers the same and she hasn’t woken up yet. Dr. Spinnerella is with her right now. Sh—she kept asking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw baby, I’m sure she’s just scared that I’m not with you guys. You know I’m usually the one that takes them to the doctor so she’s probably worried about that. Are you doing okay?” she asked again, knowing how Catra got being at hospitals.</p><p> </p><p>“For the most part. I was so scared Adora, she’s never been this sick before! Even Dr. Netossa was surprised at how high her fever was. I don’t know what I’m doing,” she sniffled, trying her best to not start crying again.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, you’re doing everything that you’re supposed to be doing. You took her there, you’re there for her, and you’re making sure she’s okay. That’s all you can do. You’re doing great honey,” she tried to reassure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, I guess,” she sniffled, looking at the clock and seeing it was close to the time of when Adora was supposed to be heading to her practice. “Did you guys finish lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, we’re just finishing up. I was gonna get ready to head to the practice pretty soon here. Did you want me to come there before I did?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’ll stay with her. Just come here once you’re done at the practice. Remember to take a guard with you okay?” she suggested, wanting her to take more but deciding it wasn’t the right time to argue with her on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, honey. I’ll see you guys in a little bit, okay? Let me know when you hear anything. I love you so much baby,” she replied, hoping their little talk calmed her wife down even if it was by a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. See you later,” she smiled, hanging up and ending their call. Catra started heading back towards Catarina’s room and paused, smiling as she saw Dr. Netossa walking over excitedly with a great big one on her face as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Good news! We got her labs and images back and she’s gonna be just fine. It’s a good thing you brought her in when you did! She was starting to develop pneumonia but we got it just in time so she won’t have any serious issues during her recovery! You did great mama,” Dr. Netossa smiled, hugging Catra and laughing as the woman squeezed her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God,” Catra breathed out, pulling away from the doctor. “So she’s gonna be okay? We can go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes to her being okay, but no to her going home. I wanna keep her here for the night and make sure nothing else creeps up on her. I’m a little concerned with her fever because it hasn’t gone down yet, so I wanna make sure she’s here getting all her fluids and the medications she needs to get her back to normal. But she’ll be fine after that and you can take her home!” she explained, leading Catra into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Catra smiled, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. “Thank you for always taking care of me and my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Catra,” Dr. Netossa smiled, walking over and wrapping her arm around her wife’s back. “We promised your mother that we’d always look out for you, and that means you AND your family.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctors said their goodbyes to Catra and left the room, Dr. Netossa letting her know that she’d be back in to check up on her in a little bit. Catra felt a wave of relief hit her as she heard the news, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in as she looked down at her still sleeping daughter. This was the first time Catra felt scared to be a parent, not knowing what she would do if she didn’t have Adora there to tell her what to do. She quick shot Adora a text and let her know what the doctor had said, a smile spreading across her face as she thought about how lucky she was to have such a smart wife and mother to her children like Adora. If Adora wasn’t there she wouldn’t know what she would’ve done in this situation. She was the one that had those caring motherly instincts about her whereas Catra had those mother bear ones, extremely overprotective when it came to her little cubs. Catra curled up in bed with Catarina and covered them both back up, smiling as Catarina curled up into her. She kissed her daughter on the head and ran soothing lines down her back, singing the lullaby that she used to sing to her when she was a baby, and the same one Catra’s mother used to sing to her. She soon drifted off to sleep herself, letting the exhaustion from her adrenaline and worry take over her body.</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed and Catra finally woke up, stretching herself out and flinching as she felt a tiny body pressed up against her. She had completely forgotten that they were still at the hospital, a smile growing across her face as she looked down at her daughter. She grabbed out her phone to check her messages and frowned, not a single notification from Adora. She called her and raised a brow as it went straight to voicemail, ending the call and trying again. Adora usually never turned her phone off, only when she was in a meeting or dealing with a client. She quick gave Mara a call next, wondering if she had talked to her since she left them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi sweetie! Everything going okay?” Mara answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi mom, everything’s good! Catarina just had a viral infection that almost developed into pneumonia. She’s getting fluids and medicine and the doctors are gonna keep her here just to make sure she’s okay,” she explained, smiling as she looked down at her daughter who was talking quietly in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear! I’m glad she’s okay,” Mara breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea. Have you heard from Adora? I tried calling her but I couldn’t get through. It went straight to voicemail,” she asked, hoping she had.</p><p> </p><p>“No sweetie I haven’t talked to her since she left us to go to her practice,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“She took a guard with her right?” she asked, hoping her wife listened to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I made sure John went with her, you remember him right?” she replied again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yea I remember him,” Catra chuckled, remembering that he was the one that had helped her get rid of the broken table. “Could you give him a call and see what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll call him and see what’s going on and give you a call back when I hear something, okay?” she assured, knowing how Catra got when her and Adora went a while without talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate it. Love you,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too sweetie,” Mara replied, ending their call</p><p> </p><p>Catra set her phone back on the table and looked over at the door as it opened, smiling as Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa came walking in. Dr. Netossa walked over to the machines and smiled as she read the numbers, looking over at Catra and nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fever’s going back down, which is a very good sign,” she whispered, looking down at Catarina and smiling. “She’s one tough little princess!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like her mama,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it weird for her not to be up yet?” Catra asked, looking back down as Catarina snored loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, her body was fighting against the infection hard! It’s tired out and needs this rest! There’s nothing for you to be worried about,” Dr. Netossa reassured, putting in another dose of medicine into Catarina’s IV.</p><p> </p><p>“And I remember how long you used to sleep just like this when you were little,” Dr. Spinnerella giggled, reminiscing on a tiny toddler Catra. “Your mother used to call us every time you would sleep this long, panicking that you weren’t up yet! You’d be knocked out for hours! One time for an entire day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea you’re right,” Catra chuckled, remembering how much she liked to sleep when she was a toddler. “And now that I think about it Finn likes to sleep like that too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck when he’s a teenager! You’re gonna have to drop him in a pool to wake him up!” Dr. Netossa smiled, shaking her head at Catra and her crazy children. Catra went to say something but stopped as her phone buzzed, picking it up and answering it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi mom, did yo—,” she started but stopped as she heard Mara was crying. “Mom?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Catra turn on the news!” Mara cried, hyperventilating as she continued.</p><p> </p><p>Catra panicked and grabbed the remote, turning on the news and eyes growing wide as she saw what was happening. The doctors both gasped at the same time, eyes growing wide as well as the news reporter gave his report.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>News Reporter:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> I’m here outside She-Ra PT where a bomb explosion just went off about 15 minutes ago, destroying the entire building and sending a massive shockwave through several of the surrounding buildings. As you can see here, the entire building is covered in smoke and fire, eating at what’s left of it. Several witnesses stated that the bomb exploded out of nowhere, sending the entire building up in flames. A complete tragedy and devastation is happening here. She-Ra PT is owned by Adora Juarez, daughter of former CEO of First One’s Technology, Mara Light-Hope, and wife to the new and current CEO of First One’s, Catra Juarez. No news on where the young owner of She-Ra is located yet, but we do know that she was inside during the explosion. Fire, police and medical teams are working hard to clear the scene and see if there are any survivors. But as of right now, everyone is presumed to be dead. Once we hear more, we will let you know. I’m Derek Walters, and this is Bright Moon News.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra just sat there stunned, entire body beginning to shake as she watched the news copter fly over the area where Adora’s practice once was. There was so much smoke and fire still blazing from the place, clouding the entire sky as it switched over to a different camera angle. Catra continued to just sit there frozen, unable to say or do a single thing. Her hands shook vigorously as she replayed what the news reporter said in her mind; <em>‘everyone is presumed to be dead</em>’. There was no way. Adora had to be okay. There just was no way that she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Catra absentmindedly look down at her phone as she heard Mara’s panicked and watery voice calling for her, not being able to pick it back up and answer. Dr. Spinnerella noticed Catra’s shocked state and grabbed her phone for her, talking to Mara as Dr. Netossa walked over to Catra and pulled her in for a hug. Catra still just sat there, unable to move, speak or even cry. All she could do was stare at the TV and watch as the news showed her wife’s building up in flames, tears finally falling from her eyes as it all hit her. Her face twisted with pain and horror, opening her mouth to scream but coming out with nothing. She silently sobbed as Dr. Netossa held onto her, entire body shaking so hard, it was starting to move the bed that her and her daughter were sitting on. As she sat there crying hysterically, hyperventilating as she did so, it hit her again. Was this the reason why Catarina was begging for Adora so much? Is this what she meant when she told her to not leave them? For her to not let Adora go? Catra looked over at Catarina and let out another wail, realizing that her daughter had finally woken up, big blue eyes glued to the TV as she watched the chaos resume. She wrapped her entire body around Catarina, shielding her from the TV and praying that her daughter didn’t realize what was going on. Dr. Netossa quickly shut the TV off and continued to stand there, rubbing Catra on her back as she held her confused and dazed daughter, crying and sobbing as she rocked her. Catra knew something about the way Catarina begged for Adora not to leave her was weird, finally coming to terms that her daughter could feel that something bad was gonna happen. Grandma Razz had that same weird sense about her, knowing something was gonna happen before it did. And now, Catarina had it too.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few hours, Catra just cried, unable to stop herself as she clung to her daughter for dear life. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this in front of her, knowing that her daughter was scared that her mother was crying, not to mention they were in the hospital still. But she couldn’t help it. When she listened to the news reporter tell the story, Catra could practically feel a part of her go missing. She could literally feel her other half vanishing, crying more as she realized that that part of her that went missing was her wife, her other half, her soulmate; Adora. And until the emergency response team got it under control, she didn’t know whether or not she was still with them, silently preparing herself as she expected the worst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Return of the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DUN DUN DUN! Adora and Catra POV as we find out just what happened to Adora and the events leading up to finding her. Adora pulls a Catra on Catra and is now the one taking a bullet for her wife (not a bullet but....you'll see) FIND OUT IF I LET ADORA SURVIVE OR NOT HEHEHEHEHE</p>
<p>Also here's to finally taking down Horde Prime for GOOD!!! HAHAHA YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU UGLY FOUR EYED CRETIN PILE OF POO POO</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ENJOY!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM CRYING ARE YOU GUYS CRYING!?!? BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER😭 sorry it took so long for me to update this one, I was trying to prolong the ending that's already here and I didn't wanna accept it🥺 I know I'm making a part 3 to this but still, it's the ending to the main part of this series and I'm just a tad bit emotional!😭😩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>ADORA POV</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Adora was at lunch with her family, her mind kept getting side tracked. She tried to have fun with the group, but her motherly instincts were at an all-time high. This was the first time Catarina, or any of their children for that matter, were this sick. She was usually the one to take the children to the doctor and for their appointments, so she was used to knowing what was happening right then and there instead of having to wait for an update like she was doing right now. She was grateful that Catra decided she would be the one to take her in, but that still didn’t make Adora worry any less. In fact, it kinda made her worry more. She knew how Catra got at hospitals, especially after all the trauma she’s been through with getting shot and the whole thing with the Hive. Adora was starting to panic a little at the fact that Catra hadn’t called or texted her yet, checking her phone every few seconds just in case she missed her call or text. She was about to give up until her phone rang, practically shooting up from the table and running outside to answer it as Catra was finally calling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby! How’s everything going?” she answered, a little tint of worry in her voice. She tried her best to cover how she was feeling right now, knowing she needed to stay strong for Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I think,” Catra sighed, exhaustion and worry showing in her tone. Adora wished so badly that she was there for the both of them, knowing Catra was probably freaking out right now and trying her best to not show it. “Dr. Netossa gave her some meds and she’s been asleep. Her fever’s the same and she hasn’t woken up yet. Dr. Spinnerella is with her right now. Sh—she kept asking for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw baby, I’m sure she’s just scared that I’m not with you guys. You know I’m usually the one that takes them to the doctor so she’s probably worried about that. Are you doing okay?” she asked, hoping Catra was holding it together. She knew she should’ve stepped in and not let Catra take Catarina to the hospital, especially considering Catra hasn't been there with any of them for a while, not since before she was with the Hive. Another wave of concern ran through her as she heard Catra’s reply, biting her nail as she heard her nervous tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the most part. I was so scared Adora, she’s never been this sick before! Even Dr. Netossa was surprised at how high her fever was. I don’t know what I’m doing,” she sniffled. Adora’s heart broke at this. Catra has doubted herself so much as a parent, thinking she’s the worst mother in the world. But Catra was a wonderful mother, she was loving, caring, and nurturing. Adora wished her wife didn’t doubt herself so much, wishing she could see herself as a mother the way Adora and the children did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, you’re doing everything that you’re supposed to be doing. You took her there, you’re there for her, and you’re making sure she’s okay. That’s all you can do. You’re doing great honey,” she tried to reassure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea I guess,” she sniffled again, “did you guys finish lunch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, we’re just finishing up. I was gonna get ready to head to the practice pretty soon here. Did you want me to come there before I did?” she asked, smiling to herself as Catra’s confidence returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. I’ll stay with her. Just come here once you’re done at the practice. Remember to take a guard with you okay?” she suggested. Adora smiled again, shaking her head at her extremely overprotective wife. She decided she wouldn’t fight her about it and take a guard, especially since her anxiety was already so high with being at the hospital with Catarina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, honey. I’ll see you guys in a little bit, okay? Let me know when you hear anything. I love you so much baby,” she replied, hoping their little talk calmed her wife down even if it was by a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too. See you later,” she replied, ending their call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora let out a sigh and went back inside, finishing up the lunch with the family and heading to her practice. The entire way there, she felt this weird feeling creeping up inside of her, something dark, something off. She couldn’t tell what it was, but whatever it was she needed to shake it off, needing to focus on getting her things wrapped up at the practice so she could go and see her wife and daughter at the hospital. As Adora made it to her practice, she greeted the guard that met her there, explaining to him that it was only gonna take about an hour and a half to do what she needed to do. She told him he could wait outside but he declined, explaining to Adora that he had direct orders from her wife that he needed to be within a few feet of her at all times. Adora chuckled at that and shook her head, loving the fact that her wife went behind her back and did that. Even if Catra wasn't really there, she was always protecting her somehow, a loving smile on her face as she realized her wife has kept her promise after all these years that she'd always look out for her. <em>'You look out for me and I look out for you,'</em> she smiled to herself, reminiscing on all those years that her and Catra have continued to keep that promise to one another. She headed inside with the guard and greeted her staff, a big smile on her face as she saw they had a cake and a ‘goodbye’ banner and streamers set up for her in the break room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are the best staff ever,” she smiled, hugging each one of her fellow physical therapists. Other than her real family and the Best Friends Squad, her PT crew was like her second family, knowing every little thing about her staff. They were the most dedicated and loving people she’s ever met, always having each other’s back, especially with all of Adora’s pregnancies and having to leave them to take care of the practice by themselves. She’s never trusted a crew so much in her life, forever grateful to them for everything they’ve done for her and her practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the best boss ever!” one of the physical therapists smiled, walking over and hugging Adora. “I’m gonna miss you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna miss you too Mary, thank you all for everything that you’ve done for me and She-Ra PT. We wouldn’t be here or this successful without all of your help and dedication,” she smiled again, hugging each of her staff as they came over to her. “I’m so happy that you guys will still be able to work here now that Jessica is taking over! I was a little hesitant of selling the practice but knowing that a fellow She-Ra employee is taking over, I have no worries!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t let this place burn to the ground,” Jessica laughed, hugging her former boss tightly. “Thank you for trusting me with the practice Adora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll make a great boss,” she giggled, pulling back and walking over to the table with the cake. “Okay now, let’s cut this cake! You guys know Oreo and chocolate chip ice cream cake is my favorite!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See Max, I told you!” one of the physical therapists laughed, shoving the man named Max. “It was both combinations! Not just Oreo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that now?” Adora giggled, shaking her head at her former employees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max over here thought your favorite was Oreo ice cream cake but I told him it was Oreo AND chocolate chip. We fought at the cake shop for like an hour trying to decide what was your favorite!” she giggled, shaking her head at Max.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my defense, I don’t have one,” he laughed, face palming himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Either way, I would’ve loved it,” Adora smiled, handing Max a piece of the ice cream cake. “I haven’t been able to enjoy anything like this in forever! My children are always there as soon as I have any type of sweets. They’re like psychic or something! One time me and Catra were eating cookies in bed and as soon as we opened the container, out of nowhere our children came busting through the door! We could’ve sworn they were all upstairs playing but I guess not! Little cookie monsters!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are the children doing anyway?” another therapist asked, smiling as Adora handed her a piece of cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! Well, most of them are at least. Catra’s at the hospital with Catarina, my eldest, because she’s sick. But the rest of them are little monsters as usual,” she smiled, shaking her head at her crazy children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You plan on having more?” Jessica asked, smiling as Adora started giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, actually,” she giggled, shaking her head at herself for even considering it. After seeing how Catra and Carter interacted with each other and the fact that she hasn’t held a tiny baby in forever, her hormones got the best of her. She wanted to have a couple more, a warm feeling spreading across her chest as she thought about how happy Catra was when she told her that. “We’ve decided that we’re gonna have a couple more. Maybe two or three, but after that I’m tapping out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra doesn’t wanna carry any?” another therapist asked, laughing at the look Adora was giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think my wife would wanna ruin her ‘perfect figure’?” she giggled, shaking her head at Catra. “No, we had decided even before Catarina was born that I’d be the one to carry the children during pregnancy. And after I give birth, they’re her problem!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor Catra,” they all laughed, knowing how Catra and the children were with each other. Catra used to visit Adora with the children all the time, all of them acting the exact same as they fought for Adora’s attention. They were such a loving family, doting on mommy Adora at all times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor Catra?! Poor me! I have to deal with not only my crazy wife but I have FIVE crazy little Catra’s running around driving me crazy! I should’ve brought Carter in with me to show you guys how much he acts like her! You guys thought the other children acted and looked like Catra?! Well look at this!” she laughed, pulling out her phone and showing them a video of Catra and Carter arguing. Carter was just cooing aggressively at Catra while she was talking smack to him, both of them giving each other the signature ‘evil eye’. They were fighting about who was gonna be sleeping next to Adora, Catra complaining that she never gets to have her wife to herself. Carter won that argument by a long shot, Catra pouting on the other side of the bed as Carter cooed happily, snuggled up and tucked into Adora's chest as they went to bed for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy cow! He really is the spitting image of her!” Max laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that hair!” one of the therapists cooed, “he’s got a full head of blonde curls! He has your hair!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, I don’t even know how that happened but it did,” Adora giggled, smiling as her wife and son continued to argue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the party went on, Adora went over to her office, smiling as she reminisced on all the good times she’s had at She-Ra PT. She had built the practice up by herself, using her own money she earned from working at other practices. Mara had offered to buy it for her, but Adora didn’t want that. She wanted to build it up herself, a proud feeling inside of her as she had accomplished being the youngest DPT to do so. People always thought that just because she was a billionaire she wasn't a hard worker and never did anything herself, always getting a handout from her billionaire mother. So when she built up her practice by herself without any help, she felt like Superwoman, capable of anything, especially if she put her mind to it. She smiled as she ran her fingers across her desk, reminiscing on all the good times she’s had in her office. She remembers the children hiding under her desk when Catra used to visit her with them, wanting to stay with Adora until she was done with work. She would have to move her entire desk just to get them out, laughing to herself as she thought about how Catra had thought she lost them somewhere in the building. She bit her lip as she started thinking about her and Catra being alone in her office, all the intimate and sexy moments they had together behind her closed door. One time Catra was pleasuring Adora under her desk, one of her employees coming in and not noticing Catra was eating Adora out right underneath the desk in front of her. She knew something was wrong as Adora kept squirming and had a beet red face, but to this day she still didn’t know that Catra was underneath Adora’s desk, fingering and sucking on her boss’s privates right in front of her. She would never forgive Catra for that, shaking her head as she knew her wife did it on purpose. Adora walked over to one of her boxes that the crew had packed up, getting ready to pick it up to take to her car but stopping as she heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in,” she answered, pulling out her phone and smiling as she noticed she had a notification from Catra. She was just about to message her back but stopped, hands and entire body shaking as she heard that deep venomous voice she’s come to detest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Adora,” he smiled, chuckling devilishly as Adora looked up at him, fear and rage plastered across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ho—how did you get in here?” she stammered, eyes bouncing from Prime and the entry way behind him, silently searching for the guard she had with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must say, you must get a better guard. He didn’t even notice me coming in,” he grinned, slowly walking over to the chair across from Adora and sitting down in it, crossing his long legs as he leaned back. “Well, I guess because he’s dead he didn’t realize it. But no matter, I would’ve gotten in here if you had a hundred guards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” she asked, a rage setting in as the man just smiled evilly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what I want,” he cackled, leaning over and grabbing the family picture sticking out of one of Adora’s boxes, examining it carefully. “My, what a lovely family you have here. Ahh, little brother!” he laughed, tapping his long finger nail over Finn on the picture. “I must say, he is a very well-mannered boy. I cannot wait to see what he does for the Hive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will <em>never</em> get your hands on my son,” she growled, snatching the picture from his hand and placing it back in her box. “And you will never get your hands on my wife again. Now leave, before I have to make you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a fiery temper,” he chuckled, giving Adora his signature evil grin. “You would make a remarkable Soldier of the Dead as well, Adora. Why not join us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re outta your fucking mind if you think I’d ever join your sadistic cult,” she growled again, anger rising in her as flashbacks of Catra being drugged played in her mind. “You thought you could control my wife but failed at that. You definitely wouldn’t be able to control me even if you tried. Now, we’re done talking. Either you leave, or I’m calling the police.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s too bad,” he sighed, standing up and walking back over to the door. “Oh, and by the way. I hope you like my present I left for you in the break room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora narrowed her eyes at him, eyes growing wide as she heard screaming. She started running towards the break room but stopped, turning her attention back to Prime as she saw him trying to leave. She had to make a decision on whether she wanted to stop the man that ruined her, her wife’s and her family’s life, or risk losing him to go see what he left in there. She decided to run after him, sprinting with all her energy and tackling him to the ground, jumping on top of him as she began punching him. He just laid underneath her and laughed evilly, that disgusting devilish grin on his face as he tried to block Adora’s blows. Adora was about to pound her fist down when a loud explosion went off, eyes growing wide as a huge flame busted from outta the break room. Within a split second another explosion went off, sending everything and everyone to go flying. Smoke and fire scattered through the building, Adora scrambling to her feet to try and get out. People were screaming and running, knocking into each other as the dark smoke from the explosion engulfed the building. Adora coughed as she tried to see her surroundings, letting out a loud scream as Prime grabbed her by her ponytail and dragged her away. She was about to get up and fight him when all of a sudden the building exploded, bursting into flames and collapsing above them. A darkness came over her, eyes closing as she felt the fire of the flames surround her. This was it for her, accepting her fate as the building continued to collapse above her, praying to herself as she fell unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>CATRA POV</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours had passed and there was still no news on whether or not they had found any bodies, Catra starting to panic as she flipped through the numerous news channels and checking each one in case they reported something different. But as she flipped through the channels, there was nothing. The only news was that the medical, fire and police teams were trying to get the fire under control, scurrying across the area as they tried to help the other people on the streets that were near the building as the explosion went off. Catra kept trying to call Adora’s phone, letting out a whimper each time it went straight to voicemail. She still couldn’t believe her eyes, refusing to believe that her wife was dead. She had to keep her hope that Adora was alive, dialing her number over and over again as it continued to go straight to voicemail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” Dr. Spinnerella called, watching as Catra was on the verge of having a mental breakdown, worried for her and the fact that Catarina was still in the room. But Catra refused to look at her, continuing to pace through the hospital room as she called Adora again and again, flipping through the news channels repeatedly. “Catra,” she called again, walking over and standing in front of the woman, tears wading in her eyes as Catra finally looked up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to call her,” Catra whispered, dialing Adora’s number again and whimpering as it went to voicemail, tears beginning to stream down her face again as she went to dial again. “She has to pick up. Pick up the phone Adora. Pick up.” Dr. Spinnerella could tell Catra was starting to lose it, placing a gentle hand over Catra’s shaky one that was holding the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, you have to keep calm,” she whispered, glancing over at Catarina who was trying to fight her sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra looked over at her daughter, a guilty feeling hitting her as she realized she had been freaking out in front of her daughter this entire time, realizing that she was probably scared that her mother was acting so unhinged. Catra let out a shaky breath and smiled at the doctor, walking over to Catarina as she laid on the bed and scooting in next to her. Her tears continued to fall as Catarina curled up into her body, letting out a contented sigh as she wrapped her little arm around Catra’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama,” she whispered, tired eyes looking up at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes baby?” Catra sniffled, stroking her daughter’s sweat matted hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is mommy coming here? I wanna see mommy,” she whispered again, lids fluttering as she was trying her best to hold them open. Catra bit her lip as she heard her daughter’s words, trying to hold in the sob she wanted to let out. Dr. Spinnerella covered her mouth, trying her best to hold back hers as well. Catra couldn’t tell her daughter that her mother was dead, especially when she didn’t know for a fact if she was or not herself. She decided to lie to her daughter, hoping it would calm not only Catarina but herself as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea baby, mommy’s coming to see us. She’ll be here soon,” she sniffled again, a tiny whimper escaping as Catarina smiled tiredly up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay. Mommy will come see us and stay with us forever,” she said quietly, eyes finally closing as she could no longer fight her sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Catarina fell back asleep, Catra shoved her face in the pillow behind her, letting out her sob as her body trembled. Her heart broke at her daughter’s words, a sadness and pain soaring through her body that she’s never felt before. It was 10x worse than what she felt when Adora left her, a new kinda pain that was ineffable. It was worse not knowing whether or not her wife was dead, that waiting feeling, anxious and foreboding feeling she hated the most swarming through and around her. She was about to call Adora again but stopped, heart racing as Mara called her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you heard anything?” she asked, wiping her tears from off her face as she carefully removed herself from her daughter’s grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I was just calling to check in on you and RiRi,” Mara sniffled, trying not to cry anymore as she now had to be strong for her daughter-in-law, knowing how broken Catra was right now. “How are you sweetie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m falling apart mom,” she whimpered, covering her face as she tried to hide her sobs. “I—I don’t know if I can live without her. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without her. She can’t be dead. Sh—she can’t be!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, you can’t go there,” she replied, knowing Adora wouldn’t want her to if something ever happened to her. Adora had told her about Catra’s anxiety and the darkness she used to hold, that murky place she would trail to when she was feeling immensely low. Mara caught a glimpse of it when Grandma Razz died, promising Adora if anything happened to her that she’d help Catra cope. “You have to be strong sweetie. If not for yourself then for your babies. For Catarina, Mira, Finn, Razzlyn, Carter. They need you. We all do. You have to be strong for our family. Adora would want that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just so hard,” she cried, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. “I never imagined a life without Adora, and I never thought that I’d have to have one without her. I don’t know what I’ll do if she’s really gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll live your life and take care of yourself and your babies. Your life can’t stop just because of the off chance that Adora’s gone. And we don’t know if she is or not! We have to stay positive and have faith that she’s okay. That they’ll find her,” she tried to reassure, hoping Catra would hold it together just a little while longer. Just until they heard more. “I love you so much Catra, you are the greatest mother and wife to my grandbabies and daughter. I’ll always be here for you and the babies no matter what. We’re a family Catra, we stick together. You won’t have to do anything alone. I promise.” Catra went to say something but stopped as Dr. Netossa and a police officer walked into the room, heart racing as she saw him talking to Dr. Spinnerella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, a police officer just came here. I’ll call you back in a minute okay? I love you,” she quickly said, ending their call and walking over to the man. “Ha—have you heard anything? Have you found my wife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may have found her,” he said quietly, glancing over at Catarina sleeping on the bed and then back at Catra. “I need you to come to the morgue with me.” Catra’s heart dropped at that, a nauseous feeling hitting her as she looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh—what?” she said quietly, grabbing onto Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella as she felt like she was about to drop as he repeated himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We found a body Mrs. Juarez,” he explained quietly, a sad look on his face as he continued. “We need you to identify whether or not it’s your wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you tell if it’s her or not?!” she said a little bit too loud, blowing out a frustrated breath as she glanced back over at Catarina, a tiny bit of relief hitting her as she was still sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The body—,” he began but stopped as he looked back over at Catarina sleeping, not wanting to explain this part just in case she woke up. “Let’s step out for a moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go Catra,” Dr. Spinnerella smiled, “I’ll stay with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra blew out a shaky breath and smiled at the doctor, walking back over to her daughter and kissing her on her head. She silently left the room with Dr. Netossa and the officer, heart beating rapidly as he began to explain the condition of the body. The body was too burnt to distinguish any features that would tell them whether or not it was Adora. Apparently, the only thing they could recognize was that there was a faint tattoo underneath the woman’s left breast that would make it possible for an identification. Catra’s heart dropped to her stomach as he revealed the whereabouts of said tattoo, a sick feeling hitting her again as she thought about Adora and the small tattoo she had gotten right under her breast. A little bit after the twins were born, Adora got a tattoo of Catra’s initials, Catra getting Adora’s in the same spot, right under their left breasts, closest to their hearts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quietly left with the officer to the city’s morgue, a queasy feeling continuing to hit her as she made her way to the basement of the building. She was trying to prepare herself for the worst, trying to prepare herself if the body really belonged to her wife. If it was Adora, then Catra would know her wife was really gone, that feeling of having to wait finally being gone. But then again, if it was Adora, her life would be over. She would have to raise her children without her wife, her best friend, her everything. As she made her way to where they kept the bodies, her body began to tremble, freezing in place as she saw the covered body that she was supposed to identify. The room smelled distinctly like death, and as Catra slowly walked over to the table where the covered body was, she could smell smoke, fire, and burnt flesh. She dry heaved at the strong smell, running over to the garbage can near the wall as she threw up in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies Mrs. Juarez,” the mortician said softly, walking over to Catra and handing her a q-tip with a special liquid on it. The liquid was to be swabbed in the nose, causing the receptors to be blocked off so you couldn’t smell the strong smell of the room, the stench of death that lingered in the air. It wasn't bad once you got used to it, but because of the burnt body it made things a lot worse, almost unbearable. “I should’ve given this to you before you entered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she sniffled, taking the q-tip and swabbing it inside her nose. She smiled as he handed her a tissue, using it to wipe her mouth and nose and tossing it in the trash. “Okay, I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mortician led Catra back over to the covered body, standing on the opposite side of the table across from her to reveal the body to her. He slowly removed the cover from over the woman’s face, slowly uncovering the rest of her and leaving the sheet halfway down her body. Catra slowly trailed her eyes over the dead body, lip quivering as she took in the burnt flesh of her body. The mortician carefully moved the left breast over, pointing to the faint tattoo they were able to identify. Catra hesitantly began to look at it, slightly glancing at it and then looking away. She didn’t wanna look at it because then it would make her worst nightmare become a reality, that her wife really was gone. But she knew if she wanted to know whether or not her wife was dead she had to look at the body, eyes finally trailing to the tattoo and examining. She remained silent, staring at the faint mark hard without saying a word or moving a muscle. The mortician noticed Catra’s prolonged silence, looking at the officer that was standing next to her and then back at Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you identify her?” he asked, eyes bouncing all around Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not her,” she said with a quiet and shaky voice, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come again?” the mortician asked, not being able to hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not her. That’s not my wife. That’s not her tattoo,” she said a little bit louder, eyes watering again as she felt a wave of relief hit her. “This isn’t her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra quickly left the morgue, heading outside and sitting down on the front steps. She began to sob again as she thought about what would’ve happened if that really was Adora, mind racing as she began to think about the dead body. If that wasn’t Adora, did it mean that she was still alive? But then again, that was the first visible and identifiable dead body they were able to pull from the building, Catra panicking at the thought that they would never find her wife under all that fire and destruction. She was about to lose hope when all of a sudden the officer came running out, a look of optimism on his face as he ran over to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got something!” he exclaimed, helping Catra up and running over to his squad car with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!?” she asked, heart racing as she listened to him explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guys at the precinct started viewing the street cameras and caught a glimpse of someone that might be your wife, we just need you to verify if it’s her or not because the back of her head is only visible. But we think it’s her!” he smiled, peeling off and heading back to the precinct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they arrived he led Catra inside, leading her to their video room and introducing her to the other officers and technicians that were in charge of viewing street cameras and other videotapes. One of the technicians played the video for Catra, all crowding behind her as she watched it. She squinted as she studied the video, trying to look at everyone as she tried to find her wife. She was about to say something but stopped, eyes growing wide and heart exploding as she saw the back of a woman’s head, black soot cloaking her hair. To anyone else it could've been anyone, but Catra knew, she knew it was her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THAT’S HER!” she cried, tears streaming down her face as she saw the back of her wife’s head. Sure her hair was darkened from the ash and smoke of the fire, but it was definitely her. Catra knew it in her heart and soul that it was, tears pouring outta her eyes as she watched her wife running after something “That’s Adora! I know it is! She—she’s running after—,” she began, squinting as she began to rewind the video a little, eyes growing wide again as she saw just who her wife was chasing after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Juarez?” the officer called, noticing Catra was staring at something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“¡HIJO DE PUTA!” she screamed, continuing to swear in Spanish as her rage took over, body trembling as she saw Horde Prime running away from her wife. “¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrs. Juarez what is it!?” the officer asked, standing back as he saw Catra visibly shaking and revving herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat there for a moment, debating whether or not she wanted to reveal Prime and everything he’s been up to. She would have more backup with taking him down, not to mention getting her wife back. But then again if she told, she would reveal <em>everything</em>, including the part where she had killed several people while under the control of the pathogen and all the other illegal activities she's done while working with them. She decided to not say anything, wanting to handle Prime herself, wanting to get revenge for not just herself, but for her wife. Members referred to Prime as the devil himself, but they didn’t know just how demonic Catra could be, especially when it came to Adora. She was gonna show the man an entirely different side to her, nails digging into her palms as she squeezed her fists in fury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” she growled lowly, taking a deep breath to calm herself back down before she continued, “thank you for finding her. Please call me if you have anything else.” Catra left the precinct and hauled a cab back to the hospital so she could get her car, calling Dr. Spinnerella and Netossa to let them know she was gonna be handling something and asking them to watch Catarina for her. She called Mara next and let her know what happened, letting her know that she was gonna go and get Adora back. She blew out a breath as she hung up the phone and got into her car, peeling off and heading to the place where she knew she could find Prime, where she could find her wife. “I’m coming Adora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>ADORA POV</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Adora was coming to, she felt an intense heat around her, coughing and blinking rapidly as she woke up fully. She swiveled her head with wide eyes, trembling as she realized she was trapped inside her fire engulfed building. She could hear the fire crackling and popping as it tore through the building, smoke and soot wafting through the air as the fire grew stronger. She tried to stand up, flinching as she felt a hot bar connect with her shoulder. She looked up and noticed a bar was sticking outta the wall, blazing bright red as it was being heated by the fire inside the building. She carefully ducked underneath it, squinting as she saw a small opening in the wall leading to outside, probably from something flying through it during the explosion. As she crawled her way to it, she dropped outta the wall and to the ground outside, gasping as she tried to fill her lungs with fresh air rather than the foggy thick smoke she was just breathing in. She slowly raised herself up, head throbbing from the lack of oxygen she was getting while lying unconscious in the blazing smoke filled building. She got up to her feet and leaned on the building opposite of her practice, tears streaming as it hit her that she almost just died. She was so close to death, so close to losing her wife and her family, a pain hitting her as she thought about what would happen if she really did die just then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she whimpered, grabbing her wedding ring as she thought about her wife. She could hear medical personnel yelling and barking orders, steam rising from the top of the building as she saw the water from the fire hose spraying the fiery flames, trying its best to put the inferno out. She went to walk around the building and reveal that she was alive, turning her head down the alley as she saw a figure running away in the distance. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, rage flowing through her as she saw it was Prime. “You son of a bitch!” she screamed, sprinting full speed towards the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prime heard Adora’s scream and turned around, eyes growing wide as he saw her running full speed at him. He picked up his pace and took off running around the building, trying his very best to get back to the hideout he used to use for his trafficking but was now using to keep cover all this time. She chased after him, continuing to follow him as he tried to duck and dodge behind buildings and people standing in the large crowd watching the fiery building. The entire way though, Adora had her sights on him, moving as he did, ducking as he did, mirroring his movements so she wouldn’t lose him. She thought she lost him at one point, rage picking back up as she saw him enter an abandoned building. She ran over to it, carefully opening the door and entering, keeping herself on high alert as she began to sweep the place. She didn’t have any weapons on her, and she didn’t have her phone, finally realizing that she was on her own. She didn’t know what she was gonna do once she caught up to him, a new type of fury raging through her as she thought about what this man has done to her family. He ruined her wife, ruined her perfect family, and now he tried to kill her. She normally wasn’t a violent person, but when it came to her wife, to her family, she was willing to do whatever it took to protect them. As she made her way upstairs, she saw a door at the end of the hall, quietly walking to it and putting her ear up to it to listen. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door, things being tossed about. She stepped back and kicked the door down, storming inside like a furious lioness that just caught up to her prey. Prime turned around with wide eyes, breathing heavily as he saw Adora standing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fucking piece of shit!” she growled, moving to attack him but stopping as he pulled out a knife on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be careful who you try to attack,” he growled back, getting into a defensive position as Adora did the same. “You may not know what demons lurk within the shadows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No <em>YOU</em> don’t know what demons lurk within the shadows!” she snapped, shaking as she glared the man down. “You killed <em>my grandmother in-law</em>, leaving our family in shambles! You took <em>my wife</em> from me, brain washed and made her do unspeakable things! You kidnapped <em>my son</em>, threatened to turn him into one of your zombies! And now you tried to kill me! You don’t know what demons I have had saved up for you! You don’t know what hell I have flowing through me for the things you’ve done to my family!” Prime flinched at the rage blazing in Adora’s face and eyes, a tiny wave of fear hitting him as he stared back at the woman. He knew he couldn’t falter in his demeanor, standing straight up and putting on his signature devilish grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, my,” he grinned, looking Adora up and down as he examined her. “You really would make an exceptional soldier to my army of the dead!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over my dead body,” she growled, watching him with careful eyes as he began to pace back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wife said the same thing, right before I ripped her soul from her,” he cackled, laughing harder as he saw that Adora reacted when he talked about Catra, deciding to use that to taunt her so she would lose her concentration. “Ahh yes, your beloved Catra. She was the best solider I’ve ever had. A fine specimen; brute strength, angry conscience, not to mention her—,” he went to finish, flinching lightly again as Adora snapped at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DON’T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE!” she snapped, breathing heavily as she stared at the man. She knew he was just taunting her so she could lose her focus, trying her best to remain focused so she wouldn’t let her guard down. One wrong move could cost her her life, deciding to calm herself down by thinking about her wife and her children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see your wife is a touchy subject,” he chuckled, eyes blazing light green as he looked at her. “But what about your children?” Adora’s face fell at that, a new wave of rage hitting her as he began speaking about her children. “Once I get rid of you, and Catra, since she was a failure that no longer serves a purpose to me, I’ll have the best five little Soldiers of the Dead to serve in the name of Prime. I’ll train, morph and condition them to be the greatest soldiers in the entire world! Ahh yes, especially the littlest one. What was his name again? <em>Carter</em>, wasn’t it?” he grinned, chuckling menacingly as he saw he got to Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Prime said her son’s name, she snapped, losing all control and pouncing at the tall man. She punched and kicked at him, screaming in rage as she furiously attacked the man. Prime’s once confident demeanor began to fall, not realizing Adora was as strong as she was right now. He had underestimated and miscalculated the woman completely, not realizing that this blonde woman had the strength of ten men, the strength of a Soldier of the Dead. He tried his best to dodge her blows, each one connecting to his body as Adora went on. She was unrelentless, swinging and hitting Prime with everything she had. She had never had such a powerful and intense fury inside of her before, a demonic mania swarming her as she attacked the man. He threatened her wife, her children, everyone dear to her, he <em>had</em> to pay. She used that to fuel her anger, kicking him square in the chest and sending him flying back. She got into a defensive position as Prime flew back, tumbling back from the power of Adora’s aggressive kick. She watched with rage blazing in her eyes as he slowly stood up, breathing heavily as she watched him clench his chest where she had just kicked him. He let out a low growl and attacked next, Adora now going on defense as he began to swing his knife wildly at her. They went back and forth like that for a while, both going on the offensive and then back on the defensive, attacking the other recklessly. Whoever gave up first would definitely lose their life, both of them trying their best to make sure that they weren’t the one to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>CATRA &amp; ADORA POV</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>As Catra raced to where she knew she’d find Prime and her wife, her mind raced wildly as well. Would Adora still be alive once she reached there? And would Adora try to kill Prime if she caught up to him? Adora wasn’t armed and she didn’t have the knife on her that Catra had given her months back, Catra’s heart dropping as she realized her wife was going after Prime unarmed and unable to defend herself. Prime was an incredibly agile fighter, able to take down the greatest of men. Would Adora be able to survive a fight with him? But now that she thought about it, she must have when she grabbed her from the Hive the last time, a feeling of hope creeping back in as she continued to drive there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drove down the street towards the building Prime used to use when he would traffic, tires screeching to a halt as she was met with a road block. The police had multiple streets surrounding the area where Adora’s practice was at blocked off, trying to create as much space away from the building they could. Catra parked her car on the side street and got out on foot, opening her trunk and grabbing out the handgun she hid from Adora there. After Adora made her get rid of all the guns they had in the house, she decided to keep one, making sure Adora wouldn’t find it even if she went looking. She felt guilty for hiding something from her wife, now forgiving herself as she deemed it was worth it. She started running towards the building where Prime used to use and stopped, heart racing rapidly as she saw the door was wide open. She slowly and quietly crept through, swiveling her head and gun as she began to carefully sweep the building. She found nothing on the ground level, ears perking up as she could hear loud screaming and stomping from above her. She quickly made her way to the stairs and ran up them, entire body shaking and sweating as she ran towards the open door. Her heart dropped as she saw Adora go flying, entire body going into a fiery mania as she saw her wife hit her head on the ground, Prime standing on the opposite side of the room as her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ADORA!” Catra screamed, rushing into the room and readying her gun towards Prime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ca—Catra?” Adora called tiredly, breathing heavily as she looked over and saw her wife. Her eyes began to water as she saw her standing there and the look she had on her face, a wave of emotions hitting her at once as she saw Catra was there to her rescue. “Baby,” she whimpered, trying to stand up but falling as she was too exhausted and worn out from the explosion, lack of oxygen, chasing Prime, and fighting with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Catra ran over to Adora as she fell, finger on the trigger of her gun that was still pointed at Prime. She stood over Adora in a defensive manner, heterochromatic eyes blazing with madness as she glared him down. Adora started shaking as she could practically feel the heat and malicious rage radiating off her wife, reaching her shaky hand over and placing it on Catra’s calf to keep her sane, just in case she lost herself in the rage, like she's done so so many times before. Catra felt a small wave of calmness hit her as she felt Adora’s touch, anger rising again as she saw Prime chuckling to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, if it isn’t my dear Little Sister,” Prime chuckled, body shaking as he was feeling the exhaustion from the events leading to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” Catra hissed, letting out a low growl as she broadened her stance and body, continuing to stand over and protect her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that is what you are, are you not? Have I not raised you and built the woman you are today?” he grinned, unphased that Catra had a gun pointed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK YOU!” she growled, chest rising and falling as she continued to glare at the man. “You ruined my life! You took me from my wife, my children! You even tried to kill my wife! I’m done living my life in fear because of you! I’m done hiding and running away just to survive! It’s time I live my life how I want to. And it’s time for you to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go? But to where, Little Sister?” he chuckled, face falling as Catra took a step closer and readied herself to fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On your knees,” she growled lowly, motioning to Prime to get down with her gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An execution?” he asked with a blank expression, Catra and Adora not being able to tell what he was thinking. In the Hive, executions were seen as the highest form of humiliation you can give to a member, them groveling down on their knees as the executioner put a bullet in their skull. Catra and Prime knew that executions were for the lowest of the scum of the Hive, Catra smirking her own devilish grin as she had finally put Prime in his place and he knew it. “Is that anyway to treat a former leader?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You deserve nothing but the worst, you coward of a pesticide,” she hissed, motioning for him to get down with her gun again. “ON YOUR KNEES!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we settle this as soldiers? Hm? A hand to hand combat? A fight to the death?” he grinned, knowing Catra couldn’t turn down a fight or a challenge. Catra went to accept but stopped as she felt Adora pull on her leg, trying her best to help herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra,” she called tiredly, grabbing onto Catra as she helped her up. “Don’t do it. He’s just taunting you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will quiet yourself, we are not speaking to you,” he berated, flinching as Catra growled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t speak to my wife, you fucking bastard,” she growled, narrowing her eyes at him as he put his hands up in a defensive manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Catra, please,” Adora pleaded, trying to get her wife to see what he was doing, both of them knowing Catra was one to give in to challenges and accept them. “He’s just taunting you. Don’t do this. I can’t watch you fight him. I can’t watch you get hurt. Please don’t make me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora,” she whispered, resting her forehead on Adora’s as she leaned into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Catra. I know you can’t deny a challenge when it’s given to you, but please just this once. Don’t do it,” she whispered back, tears forming in her eyes as she looked into her wife’s. Catra let out a shaky breath, giving Adora a small smile as she gazed into her eyes. Adora really was her peace, able to calm her down even in the worst situations such as this, she leaned over and kissed Adora on her forehead, intertwining their fingers as she made her decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” she smiled, kissing Adora on her forehead again. “I won’t do it.” She went to turn back towards Prime and say something but stopped, eyes growing wide as he ninja threw his knife at her. Within a split second she went flying, letting out a loud scream as Adora pushed her outta the way and was hit with the knife instead. “NO!!” she screamed, getting up and firing her entire clip into Prime’s body, tears streaming down her face as she watched each bullet connect and pierce through his body and face. When she heard the gun click that it was empty, she dropped it and ran over to Adora, picking her up off the ground and holding her in her arms as she examined the knife stuck in her wife’s chest. “Adora?” she called, tears continuing to fall down her face as she watched her wife's eyes flutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby,” Adora smiled, reaching her shaky hand up to Catra’s face and running her fingers across her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, my love,” she whispered, lip quivering as she watched the blood trickle from her wife’s wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered back, smiling as Catra kissed her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you are baby,” she sniffled, kissing Adora’s fingers as they laid on her lips. “I love you so much Adora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” she whispered again, brows furrowing slightly as she felt a feeling of discomfort in her chest. “How bad is it?” Catra looked down at Adora’s wound, tears continuing to fall as she saw the blade piercing through her chest, right above her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad at all,” she lied, watching the blood trickle down her wife’s shirt and stain around the wound. “You’re gonna be fine. We’re together now, so everything will be okay. I've got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other,” Adora chuckled lightly, eyes continuing to flutter as Catra held her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right baby,” she sniffled, whimpering as she could feel Adora’s body relaxing. “Stay with me Adora, don’t go to sleep. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry honey,” she sniffled, knowing it was bad and Catra was just lying to her to keep her calm. But she knew, she could feel that it was bad, smiling softly as she looked into her wife's eyes. “I love you so much baby, but I—I don’t think I can keep myself awake. I’m so tired.” Adora had extreme oxygen deprivation, not to mention dehydration from inhaling all of the smoke from her fiery building. She had no energy to keep herself awake, lids fighting to close as she desperately tried to hang on and remain conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Adora,” she pleaded with a wet and cracked voice, “I need you. Our babies need you. Please. I can’t go on without you. We have to stay together. We’re team Juarez.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go team,” she laughed tiredly, eyes continuing to flutter as her exhaustion was taking over at a maximum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go team,” she whimpered, sobbing as Adora’s body completely relaxed in her arms. “ADORA!” she screamed, holding Adora close to her chest as she continued to wail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowly got up with Adora in her arms, carrying her down through the building and to outside, tears streaming down her face as she continued to carry her wife. A man saw Catra carrying Adora’s body and pulled over, calling 911 as he ran over to her. Catra just stood there cradling Adora’s body as she cried, whimpering as the medics came rushing over to her. Earlier that day she didn’t know what she would do if Adora really was dead, and as she held her wife’s body in her arms, body trembling as the medics took her from her arms, she <em>definitely</em> didn’t know what she was gonna do, feeling completely unprepared as she let her go. The medics took Adora away to the hospital, Catra standing frozen in the middle of the street as she watched them drive away with her wife. She couldn’t hear the police talking to her as they asked her questions, she couldn’t hear anything for that matter. The only thing she could hear, she could feel, was the sound of her heart breaking as she watched her wife being taken away, an empty feeling growing inside of her as she thought the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look out for me and I look out for you,” she whispered to herself, lip quivering as she thought about the promise her and Adora made to each other all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora had finally made good on her promise one last time, taking a knife to the chest that was meant for Catra, just like how Catra had done with a bullet back at the beach in Salineas. She prayed that her wife would make it, fingers trailing across her wedding ring as she thought about her. Adora was her everything, without her, she was nothing. She was her other half, the reason she remained so strong after all these years. But now that she losing her foreal this time, what was she gonna do? She had finally come to terms that with love, there comes pain. But this pain, the pain she was feeling as she continued to think about her dying wife, was too much to bear. She didn't like this kinda pain, a strong wave of it rushing through her as she continued to sit there. As they finished questioning her she quickly ran back to her car, getting in and driving towards the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m coming Adora,” she sniffled, heart continuing to race as she quickly made her way there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully when she made it there she would get to see her, and hopefully when she made it she would be able to hold her, kiss her, and tell her she loved her again like she always has. She smiled to herself as she thought of the possibility, continuing to hold onto her faith and prayers that Adora was alive and okay. Because if they had each other, if they were there together, nothing bad could really happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAHHAHA CLIFFHANGER😈🤓🥴 SEE IF I LET HER LIVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER😬🤗✌🏽🥺✌🏽</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Catra's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER BABY: IT'S CATRA'S BIRTHDAY🥳😸🎈Celebrate our little kitten's 30th birthday as she has the best day ever with her family!</p><p> </p><p>lots of smut and fluff for this extremely long final chapter, AND MORE EXCITING NEWS FOR THE JUAREZ FAMILY YAY</p><p> </p><p>Sorry it took me so long to update! I wanted to hold off as long as I could before I ended it....I hope you love it🥺 I made up for long delay by making the chapter extra long!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS IT'S HERE, THE ENDING WE'VE BEEN CRYING ABOUT FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS (idk about you guys but I've been real emotional)!!!! I started this series back in June just for fun and because I love She-ra and the Princesses of Power so much. I never thought that my series would get this much support and love but I'm so incredibly happy and grateful to you guys that it did. Thank you so much for everything; your love, support, comments, laughs, jokes, dedication, etc. I never really liked my writing but to hear you guys have been enjoying it and want to see more just makes me so incredibly happy and proud of my work so THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING AND LOVING ME FOR ALL THESE MONTHS AND STAYING PATIENT WITH ME AS YOU ALWAYS ARE!!!🥺❤️ your comments and your engagement with this series has really made an impact on me and my motivation to write, so thank you so much for voicing your opinions and connecting with me on this crazy ride of a story! It really means a lot to me that you all have stuck with me this far in this series and I can't wait to give you guys one last part to it. BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE THAT PART 3🤗🥰</p><p>Once again, thank you everyone for all the love, support and patience you've given me all these months. I hope to see you all for the last and final part😁</p><p> </p><p>As always, sending love and positive vibes to you all💌❣️✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost half a year had passed and it was now late October. The Juarez family had managed to move away from Bright Moon, able to get away from all the nightmares and chaos they had went through this past year. It was hard leaving behind the Best Friends Squad, the doctors and Mara, but it needed to be done. Catra couldn’t bare another day in Bright Moon, especially after Adora’s fatal accident. Due to Horde Prime’s disastrous terrorist acts against She-Ra PT and the former owner of said company, Catra was pardoned for his death, a well-deserved punishment for the former Hive leader. Since the death of Prime, all of his crimes and wrongdoings were brought to light, the Bright Moon Police with the help of the FBI able to apprehend the remainder of his incredibly downsized crew. It had seemed that anyone that had connections with the ruthless leader before, cut off ties with his group, leaving the Hive to take the fall for all the corruption they had caused in Bright Moon and across the Frozen Lands. Catra was a little relieved to hear that Prime and his underlings held no more power, especially in Bright Moon. But that still didn’t change her decision on leaving the place she’s come to call home for the past several years, the strong feelings of leaving the place to make a home someplace else extremely apparent now.</p><p> </p><p>It was a cool and calm early Thursday morning, Catra was in her work office tidying up some documents for First One’s. A month after they left Bright Moon, she inherited the company from Mara and all its resources, making her an incredibly wealthy and profound CEO of the association. She worked mostly from home, occasionally sending Bow, the only employee she trusted at the company, to handle her in person meetings for her. She had told her employees that she would probably most likely never be at First One’s, at least for the time being, leaving Bow in charge on the grounds while she worked from her office at home. She was just about to finish up and send her email, head raising up from her laptop as she heard a tiny knock on her office door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” she welcomed, smiling as her youngest and eldest daughter opened the door and stood gleefully in the doorway. “Hi babies,” she smiled, motioning for her girls to come over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi mama,” Catarina beamed happily, skipping over to her mother’s desk and hugging her. “Happy birthday!” Razzlyn came scurrying over too, crawling on Catra’s lap and hugging her tightly around her neck, giving her wet kisses as she clung to her mother’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, mama birthday,” she babbled, kissing Catra over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you my sweet girls,” she chuckled, kissing both of her daughters. Moments later Finn and Mira came running in, both jumping in on the fun and hugging and kissing on their mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday mama!” they beamed, all four children giggling as they clung and kissed on Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you babies,” she giggled, hugging and kissing them all.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, we have a surprise for you!” Finn smiled gleefully, tugging on Catra’s arm to come out to the kitchen. “Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on bubba, let me just send this email and I’ll be right out,” she smiled, kissing each child and then going back to her email. She quick sent the file and closed out of her laptop, carefully standing up as her children were all still clung to her arms and legs. “Okay, let’s go!” The children all ran outta the office and scurried towards the kitchen, Mira and Razzlyn pulling on each one of Catra’s hands to make sure she was going the right way. Catra made it to the kitchen and smiled, walking over to Carter that was sitting in his swing and picking him up. “Hi my sweet boy,” she cooed, smiling as he cooed happily at the sight of his mother. Carter had grown a lot since then, little plump body growing more and more each day. They had noticed that his eye color had changed significantly over that past several months, eye color now matching that of Catra’s. She had made a bet to Adora all those months ago on the color of his eyes, both women losing the bet to each other as he had one azure and one amber iris, inheriting Catra's rare heterochromatic feature and now the complete spitting image of Catra. Catra carried the plump boy over to the surprise the other children had set out for her, holding in her laughter as she saw they had made her breakfast. There was an oddly morphed kitty shaped pancake with powdered sugar on top, bacon, cut up fruit and toast. “Aww, you guys made me breakfast!” she smiled, letting out a light chuckle as all her children nodded their heads furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday mama!” they all beamed brightly, cheering loudly as Catra gazed upon their sweet creations.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you my sweet, sweet babies! Mama loves it,” Catra smiled, kissing each child on their head before she set Carter back in his swing. She was about to speak again but stopped, a loving smile on her face as she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. “Good morning beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning honey,” Adora smiled, walking over to Catra and pulling her in for a hug and kiss. “Happy birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she smiled back, kissing Adora again before the children started making puking sounds. “Hey! One day each one of you will find someone just as wonderful and amazing as your mommy! And you’ll be doing the exact same things we’re doing right now! SO GET OVER IT!”</p><p> </p><p>“MAKE US!” they all bellowed, running away giggling as Catra started chasing them.</p><p> </p><p>Adora just stood back and shook her head as she watched her wife and children chasing after each other, a warm doting feeling spreading through her as she stood there. After she was stabbed, Adora was rushed into emergency surgery, leaving only a medium sized scar on her chest from where Prime had threw the knife. In that moment, Adora didn’t care about nothing, nothing but the strong desire and urge to save her wife. She had spent months trying to get her wife back and save her life, not wanting all her hard work to be in vain as she saw Prime had threw the knife at her. The only thing she could do, the only thing she needed to, was to sacrifice her body for the love of her life, to this day incredibly grateful and happy that she did. Because if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be where she was right now, watching her four growing babies and her child-like wife running around the kitchen. She walked over to Carter and picked him up, smiling as he cooed and wiggled his body excitedly at the sight and sound of his family playing. Adora shook her head at her extremely smart and energetic baby, loving the fact on how playful he was, especially with the other children. Adora brought him over to Catra’s breakfast and picked up some fruit, giggling as he began suckling on the juicy pineapple. She lifted her head as she heard the halting of hurried footsteps and giggles, pursing her lips as her four babies and wife were all staring at her with big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! That’s mama’s breakfast!” the children giggled, running over to Adora and pushing her away from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey why are you guys attacking me!” Adora giggled, running away as the children started pinching her legs. “Hey! No pinching! I have baby brother in my hands!”</p><p> </p><p>“Babies stop pinching mommy! She has baby brother, we talked about this,” Catra scolded lightly, walking over to Adora and grabbing Carter from her arms. “OKAY NOW GET HER!”</p><p> </p><p>“CATRA!” Adora gasped in betrayal, laughing as all of the children started pinching and poking at her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Payback for all the times you let them attack me!” she laughed, watching as all her little marines play attacked Adora. “And for letting this ham of a boy eat my birthday breakfast!” As soon as she said that Carter farted loudly, everyone stopping in their tracks and turning their attention to the boy. Catra lifted him up and sniffed, wincing as she smelt the strong odor of poop. “JESUS! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama’s pineyapples,” Mira giggled, laughing happily as Carter cooed excitedly at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s—,” she began, holding the baby out with her arms fully extended as he farted again, this time a long wet one.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewwwwww,” the children gagged, pointing at Carter as green poop started sliding down his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, baby brother is pooping!” Catarina giggled, all children running away screaming as his poop slowly dripped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“GROSS! Adora!” Catra gagged, waddling towards Adora with their pooping son, poop dripping on the floor as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! That’s what you get for letting the children attack me!” she giggled, running away from Catra around the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s my birthday!” she whined, pouting as Adora just shook her head at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday,” she smiled, giggling with the children as they joined her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair,” she whined dramatically, grabbing a dish rag from the counter and wiping her son’s leg off. “Come on peanut, let’s get you changed and see what disgusting green birthday present you got for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll protect your breakfast while you’re gone Captain Mama!” Catarina saluted, giggling as Catra’s jaw dropped at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait ‘CAPTAIN’?” she squawked, eyes bouncing between all her children. “What happened to General?!” Her eyes grew wide and jaw dropped again as the children looked at Adora, Adora who was pursing her lips trying not to laugh. “YOU DEMOTED ME?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um babe,” Adora giggled, pointing to Carter. Catra looked down at their son and gagged, holding Carter out again as some of his poop leaked on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll settle this later, traitors,” she scolded, carrying Carter outwards as he continued to leak from his diaper.</p><p> </p><p>Adora just giggled and grabbed some disinfectant wipes, going around the kitchen and cleaning up where Carter’s poop had dropped. She smiled as the children began helping her, having to stop a couple of times to stop Finn as he tried to throw the poopy wipes at his sisters. Moments later Catra and Carter came back in, Adora grabbing him from her arms and smiling as Catra pulled her in for a kiss. Catra walked over to her breakfast and beamed brightly, rubbing her hands together as she gazed upon her delicious birthday breakfast. Adora placed a candle in the center of her morphed pancakes and lit it for her, her and the children singing happy birthday extremely off pitched. Catra tried not to laugh at their terrible singing, praying that one day her children would gain the beautiful voice she had, and not inherit Adora’s tone deaf one. She blew out her candles and smiled, bowing dramatically as the children all cheered and applauded her. She took a bite of her pancakes and let out a dramatic moan, applauding her children next for their amazing work.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat in the kitchen and socialized, Catra having to fight Razzlyn who was trying to steal her fruit. It had seemed the youngest daughter had inherited Adora’s obsession for fruit, Catra basically having to hold the plate of fruit over her head to eat it. She finished the breakfast and placed the dishes in the dishwasher, smiling lovingly as all her children hugged her legs. She leaned down and hugged them back, laughing as they all peppered her face with kisses. The children dragged her to the living room, all running and jumping on the couch, patting a spot for Catra to sit down on. Catra walked over to the couch and sat, eyes narrowing as her children began giggling mischievously. Her eyes grew wide as all the children stood up on the couch, shielding herself as they all pounced on her, pinching and tickling her. She knew it was too good to be true that they were being so nice to her, forever getting beat up by her extremely hostile children. Adora stood back and laughed, smiling to herself as she watched her children beat up Catra. It seemed that no matter what they would always do this, even if it was her birthday. Adora still couldn’t believe it’s been 5 ½ years since they first met, 5 ½ years of them being married and building a life together. Catra was turning 30 today, and it seemed as if no time had passed at all. She still acted the same, that big goofball of a woman she fell in love with all those years ago, and she still had the biggest heart, Adora incredibly grateful that none of the nightmares they went through tainted it.</p><p> </p><p>The children finally stopped attacking Catra and got off the couch, giggling and petting Melog as he came strolling outta the other room. The ‘puppy’ was extremely massive now, not even a year old yet and weighed around 90 lbs. Although he was this big pile of fur, he was the most gentle and sweetest boy ever, incredibly protective and doting of the children, especially over little Carter. Adora smiled to herself as the children ran away with Melog, glancing over at Catra who was fixing the cushions on the couch. Adora trailed her eyes over her wife’s figure, biting her lip as she watched her bent over from behind. She put Carter in his swing and walked over to Catra, a soft hand tracing up the length of her back. Catra smiled as she felt her wife’s hand on her, standing up straight and turning to look at her. Her eyes shot open as she saw the lustful gleam in her wife’s eyes, a grin on her face as she saw the gleam intensify.</p><p> </p><p>“You just can’t keep your hands off me,” Catra chuckled, hands wrapping around Adora’s waist as she took a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me? My wife’s 30 now and she’s just as sexy and beautiful as ever,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing Catra on the lips. “Besides, I’m still not done showing my <em>appreciation</em> for you just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra moaned as Adora deepened their kiss, smiling to herself as she thought about Adora’s ‘appreciation’. The entire night before, Adora made hot passionate love to her all night long, not letting her go for even a 5 minute break. She was incredibly relentless as they made love, not stopping once even when Catra tried to tap out. Ever since Adora left the hospital after her accident, she was always on Catra, even more than she was before. Whenever they got a chance, Adora was always dragging Catra into a secluded area, either to make out with her or get a quickie in, Catra high key loving her wife’s eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>“The children are in the other room and Carter’s right there,” Catra mumbled between kisses, peeking her eye open over at Carter and pulling back as she saw he was staring right at the two women. “Umm—do you think he knows what’s going on?” she asked, brow raising as he just bounced his big heterochromatic eyes between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“No silly,” Adora giggled, pulling Catra in for another kiss. “He’s just a baby. And remember when we had sex with RiRi in the room when she was a baby? She didn’t know what was going on, and neither does he.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay but the way he’s looking at us right now is telling me otherwise,” she whispered, motioning for Adora to look at their son. Adora’s eyes widened as she looked at Carter, letting out a loud laugh as she saw her son examining them thoroughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay maybe he does,” she giggled, pulling away from Catra and walking over to Carter. “Have you noticed too how strangely smart and spirited he is? Like he’s way more than the rest of our babies were at this age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, now that you mention it—yea,” Catra agreed, walking over towards her wife and son. “You know, Abuelita used to say that when babies act like this that meant they were here in a previous life.” Adora and Catra flinched as Carter cooed loudly at that, both women glancing at each other and then back at the baby. It had seemed like whenever they talked about Grandma Razz, Carter would be extra loud and rowdy, in the happiest and joyous mood a baby could ever be in.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she was right,” Adora smiled, picking up their bouncy boy and holding him. “He was definitely here before.” They both smiled as Carter cooed loudly again, tiny hands reaching for Adora’s face and resting his forehead on her chin. Catra teared up at that, the faint memory of herself doing that to Grandma Razz when she was just a little girl. She leaned over and kissed him on his head, kissing Adora on her cheek next, both women smiling fondly at the other as they basked in their loving moment. Their little juncture was ruined by the children and Melog, all of them running out screaming into the living room and heading towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where are you guys—,” Catra started, a great big smile on her face as her mother in-law walked in the front door. “Mom!” she beamed brightly, walking over and pulling her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, sweetie! How are you! And happy birthday! The big 3-0! And just as beautiful as ever,” Mara smiled, rocking Catra back and forth as she hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m great, and thank you,” she chuckled, pulling back and taking a step back as the children wedged themselves between them, all of them pulling and hugging on Mara’s legs. “Hey! I was talking to her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita we missed you!” Catarina giggled, completely ignoring her mother right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, I missed you too pumpkin! I missed all of my happy babies,” she cooed, getting down on her knees to hug and kiss on the grandchildren. “Where’s Car—,” she started, a happy smile on her face as she saw Adora and Carter walking over, Carter wiggling excitedly trying to reach for Mara. “There’s my bouncy boy! Hi peanut!” she cooed, standing up and grabbing the baby as he leaped from Adora’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi mom,” Adora giggled, pulling her in for a side hug. “Thanks for making it out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course cupcake! I wouldn’t miss Catra’s birthday! And I missed my beautiful grandbabies so much of course I had to make the trip!” she cooed again, kissing Carter all over his face and giggling as he did the same. “So Catra sweetie, how does it feel to be an official, <em>official</em> adult?”</p><p> </p><p>“Terrible,” she chuckled, shaking her head as she realized her youth was over. “I can’t believe I’m already 30. I feel so old, like my prime years are finally over. All that’s left for me is to wither away—to drift off into the wind like a fallen leaf. Woosh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ll be the same age as you in 3 months so watch what you say,” Adora giggled, nudging Catra’s shoulder as she stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, you both are just as beautiful as ever! You know, a lot of people I’ve talked to about the two of you didn’t even know you were that ol—age,” she corrected herself, smiling innocently as Adora and Catra gave her an unamused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay GRANDMA,” Adora teased, dodging Mara as she tried to swat at her.</p><p> </p><p>“ANYWAY, so are you ready to see the rest of your—,” Mara started, pursing her lips as Adora gave her a look. Catra raised her brow at that, eyes bouncing from her wife and mother in-law.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I ready to see who?” Catra asked, looking at Mara and then Adora. “Adora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on babies! Let’s go play with Melog in the other room,” Mara giggled, running away with Carter in her hands and the rest of the children and Melog in tow. Adora tried to slink away next, letting out a little screech as Catra picked her up and carried her towards her office. She placed her on the loveseat she had in there and ran and shut the door, locking it so no one could come in and no one could get out, right away at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora Lynn Juarez,” Catra began, walking back over to the loveseat and straddling Adora’s lap, pinning her down to the couch. “What are you hiding from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied, looking everywhere but at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, we both know you’re a terrible liar,” she chuckled, pushing Adora down so she was now laying on her back on the couch. “Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way,” she began, fingers trailing exceptionally slow up the front of Adora’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, don’t,” Adora scolded, bursting out in full fits of laughter as Catra began tickling her. “BABY STOP! AHAHAHAHA STOP!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you’re hiding from me!” she laughed with her, continuing to tickle her wife all over her stomach and sides.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M GONNA PEE MYSELF STOP! AHAHAHHAHA—*snort*—AAHAHAHAHA” she squealed, trying her hardest to push Catra off of her but not being able to due to her weakened state.</p><p> </p><p>“TELL ME!” she giggled, stopping as Adora nodded to her that she would, unable to speak because she was laughing too hard. Adora took a few minutes to settle down, wiping her tears away as her laughter died down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a brat!” Adora chuckled, pushing Catra’s hands away as she went to tickle her again. “Okay stop! I’ll tell you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hit me!” she smiled triumphantly, laughing as Adora smacked her upside her head. “I didn’t mean literally! Jerk!”</p><p> </p><p>“You started it,” she giggled, grabbing Catra’s hands and holding them against her chest. “Okay, well since you’re such a stubborn brat and can never let anyone surprise you—our friends are coming into town today!”</p><p> </p><p>“REALLY!” she beamed happily, bouncing up and down on top of Adora in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“YES NOW STOP JUMPING ON ME I TOLD YOU I HAD TO PEE!” she giggled again, shoving Catra off of her stomach and sitting up. “You’re worse than Mira when she’s excited!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you leave me and our energetic fireballs of children alone!” she giggled, hopping off the couch and standing up. “What are we gonna do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Bow and Scorpia are gonna bring a bounce house for the kids, Glimmer and Perfuma are gonna be on baby duty since Glimmer is as pregnant as ever and can barely move! Dr. Netossa and Spinnerella will be here a little later, mom said she’d preoccupy the kids and Melog, there’ll be drinks, food, all that good stuff. And then later tonight I have a <em>special</em> surprise for you,” she smirked, swatting Catra’s hand away as she tried to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I know what this ‘special’ surprise is?” she giggled, sitting down next to Adora and setting her chin on her shoulder, looking up at her with big googly eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that this only works when the children do it,” she giggled, shoving Catra’s face away from her. “And no babe, I already gave away your first one! Just let me surprise you with this one thing. Please. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mrmn, fine!” she pouted, laying back on the couch with a huff. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky <em>I</em> love you so much,” she giggled again, leaning back in the couch as well, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. “You’re gonna love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I will,” she smiled, kissing Adora on her temple. They continued to sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both women basking in the calming aura. Catra smirked as she felt Adora’s hand on her thigh, tracing slow lines up the length of it. “Not to be a spoiled brat but uhh—what <em>else</em> do you plan on getting me for my birthday?” she teased, knowing Adora was getting worked up right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, something a little too vivid to say out loud,” she whispered, continuing to stroke Catra’s thigh in a seductive manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Something you can <em>show</em> me?” she purred, letting out a breath as Adora slid her hand against her private.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you can keep quiet,” she whispered again, leaning off Catra’s shoulder and looking into her eyes. Catra got shivers down her arms from the way Adora was looking at her right now, biting her lip to hold back as she knew Adora wanted to take charge. Adora had upped her game amazingly since who knows when, able to get Catra to cum multiple times within seconds. And since it was her birthday, she knew her wife was gonna do something incredible, mouth practically watering as she gazed at her lust filled face.</p><p> </p><p>“Better put a sock in it then,” she smirked, brow raising as Adora removed her hand and stood up. She was about to say something but stopped, a smug grin on her face as Adora slowly pulled down her pants and took her panties off. “Oooh, I’m liking this al—,” she started, stopping as Adora shoved her panties in her mouth. “Werw greez,” she mumbled with her mouth full, eyes glued to Adora as she knelt down in between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me to put a sock in it,” she whispered in a seductive tone, grabbing Catra’s pants and pulling them down, underwear following after. “Hope my wet panties will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmrhmm,” she mumbled again, moaning lightly as Adora began placing soft kisses and bites on her thighs. She let her head fall back as Adora licked up the length of her thighs, breathing growing heavy as she slowly trailed her fingers up to her private. “Mmmm,” she moaned, eyes fluttering as Adora began rubbing on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued to rub on Catra’s clit slowly, grinning to herself as she watched her wife squirm from the gradual action. She slid her fingers down into her folds, feeling just how wet she had gotten her, a proud smile on her face as she watched Catra’s body react to it. She grabbed Catra by her waist and pulled her forward a little, ass hanging at the edge of the couch so she had easier access. She pushed Catra’s upper body back so she could relax, kissing her wife’s inner thighs once more before she took her plunge. Catra moaned loudly as Adora began licking her privates, head falling back again as she slurped up her running juices. She placed her hand in Adora’s hair as she continued to eat her out, hand holding onto her hair for dear life as she picked up her pace. Catra began to whimper and pant rapidly as Adora wrapped her clit in her mouth, letting out a muffled scream as she sucked hard on the sensitive nerves. Her eyes rolled in the back of head as she came, upper body shooting up from the couch as Adora slid her fingers inside of her and began rubbing on her g-spot. Catra had to fight everything in her to not scream like she wanted to, sure they were in the confines of her office away from where her children and Mara were at, and sure she had Adora’s panties stuffed in her mouth. But Catra’s vocals were incredibly loud, able to pierce the eardrums of anyone that stood too close if she screamed loud enough. And by the way Adora was eating her out right now, the way she sucked and flicked her tongue, rubbing perfectly on her most sensitive spots inside of her, she could break glass with the scream she wanted to let out, deciding to bite down on the panties instead to quiet herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Adorwa,” she mumbled, tears wading in her eyes from the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling right now. She groaned as Adora sucked harder at the sound of her name, legs shaking as Adora held them apart for her. She was so worked up right now, she couldn’t stop herself, shoving Adora back and breathing heavily as she watched her fall to the floor and land on her back. She got off the couch and crawled on top of her, positioning her private right over Adora’s face, moaning again as Adora licked up her leg as she pulled her down onto her face. She began to ride on her wife’s mouth and tongue, breath hitching as Adora grabbed her ass and moved her with her motions. “MMMMM!” she moaned, hands clenching into the carpet as she continued to grind into her wife’s face. She hit back to back peaks, entire body shivering intensely each and every time. It seemed like once she was coming down from one peak, she was climbing right back up another one, entire body convulsing as her wife sucked up her oozing juices with her goddess like tongue. She was climbing up her last peak, her and Adora both picking up their movements as she reached it. “AAAAHHHHRRRR!” she muffled screamed, body slumping forward as she sprayed her juices all over Adora’s face. Adora licked Catra clean and helped her roll over, wiping her face off with her hand and licking up the juices from off of it. She slowly crawled up to Catra and took the panties from her mouth, smiling as her wife let out a long breath, a tired yet satisfied smile plastered on her face. “Wow,” she mumbled, lids weighing heavily as she looked up at Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday baby,” she whispered, placing soft kisses across Catra’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, thank you my love,” she whispered back, smiling tiredly as Adora continued to pepper her face. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” she smiled, kissing Catra lightly on her lips before she pulled back to look at her. She gently began stroking Catra’s hair, both women smiling lovingly as they gazed into each other’s eyes. They laid there for several more minutes, that is until they were brought out from their comfy moment by tiny knocks on the door. “Who is it?” she called, sitting up and helping Catra sit up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! Mama! Uncle Bow and Auntie Glimmer are here!” Mira replied through the door, more tiny knocks to follow as the other children joined in.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re coming! Stop pounding on the door!” Catra laughed, shaking her head as the tiny knocks continued. They both stood up and grabbed their clothes, helping each other as they got dressed. Adora pulled Catra in for one last deep kiss, Catra purring with a smile as she basked in the love her wife put into it. They walked hand in hand to the door, both women looking with an unamused look at the numerous children that were standing in front of the door with their innocent little smiles. “Didn’t I tell you guys to stop pounding on the door!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Catarina answered, a dramatic pop on the ‘p’.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Auntie Catra!” Gunner beamed, hugging her on her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Gunner, how are you big guy!” she smiled, hugging him back</p><p> </p><p>“Good! I brought you a present!” he smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I didn’t get a present on my birthday!” Adora teased, smiling as Archer walked up to her and grabbed her hand, walking with her as they followed Catra and the rest of the children.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you a present for your birthday Auntie Adora,” he smiled, continuing to hold Adora’s hand as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, thank you sweetie,” she smiled, waving to Glimmer and Bow as they got to the kitchen. “Glad you guys made it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy to be here! Not every day that we get to celebrate a 30<sup>th</sup> birthday!” Bow smiled, pulling Catra in for a hug as she reached him. “Happy birthday Catra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Arrow Boy,” she chuckled, walking over to Glimmer and hugging her next. “Good to see you Sparkles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday stubborn brat,” she giggled, smiling as Catra pulled back and rubbed on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. How’s everything going with this one? Still think it’s a boy?” she asked, smiling as the baby kicked at her aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I think it’s a girl. This pregnancy feels sorta odd compared to when I was pregnant with Archie and Gunner. And every time someone mentions that she’s a boy, she gets like this,” she motioned, shaking her head as the baby began beating on her insides.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hopefully she is a girl, I don’t know how you guys will manage with three boys!” Adora giggled, walking over and hugging her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously! There’s too much testosterone in my house! I need another girl in the house to strengthen my side,” she giggled, pulling back from Adora with a raised brow. “What were you two just doing? And why do you smell like you’ve been—” she began, pursing her lips as Catra and Adora looked at her with red faces and wide eyes. “You know what, never mind!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh yea moving on!” Catra laughed nervously, glancing down at the children as they watched the grownups conversate. “What’s going on with the bounce house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Adora, way to keep a secret,” Glimmer chuckled, shaking her head at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, I was held against my will and tortured! I still have flashbacks,” she sighed dramatically, giggling as Catra poked her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, if you wanted to keep a secret from me you were better off telling the children instead of her! You guys know Adora can’t hold anything in or lie to save her life!” Catra giggled, dodging Adora as she tried to swat her.</p><p> </p><p>“Very true,” Bow agreed, shaking his head at his friend. “The bounce house is in the truck, I was waiting for Scorpia to get here to help me set it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that,” Catra volunteered, giving Bow a look as he held his hand up to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of man would I be if I let the birthday girl work on her birthday! Scorpia should be here soon, it’s fine!” Bow disagreed, trying his best to convince a very stubborn Catra that he didn’t need her help.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a clumsy oaf! You’ll never get the bounce house up with her! It’ll take all day,” she laughed loudly, turning her head as there was a knock on the door. Adora smacked Catra on the back of her head and walked over to the door, smiling as she opened it and greeted Scorpia, Perfuma, Magnolia, and the triplets. “Speak of the oaf!” she laughed again, running over to the other side of the kitchen island as Adora glared at her from across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s an oaf?” Scorpia asked, half hugging Adora as she had two car seats in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Your best friend thinks you’re an oaf,” Adora sighed, shaking her head at her asshole of a wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Auntie Adora,” Magnolia smiled, hugging Adora as she knelt down for one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi sweetie, it’s good to see you! How’s it been being a big sister!” she smiled, laughing as Magnolia sighed dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s soooo hard Auntie Adora! All they do is poop, eat and cry!” she sighed again, letting out a little groan as one of the triplets started getting fussy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you’ve got a lot of work on your hands,” she giggled, glancing over her shoulder at Catra and then back at Magnolia. “You know, I have the same problem. Your Auntie Catra does the same thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Adora! You’re so funny!” she giggled gleefully, gasping excitedly as Catarina came skipping over. “RiRi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie!” she beamed, practically shoving Adora outta the way as she hugged her friend. Adora just rolled her eyes and greeted Perfuma, grabbing the car seat from her hands and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Perfuma, thank you guys for coming! How’s everything been going?” Adora smiled, leading the women to the kitchen with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Maggie said it right! It’s been super hard,” she giggled, letting out a sigh as Violet started crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll get her, take a break! Go beat on Catra! Whatever you want,” she giggled, setting the car seat down on the counter and getting Violet outta it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! No more beating on Catra! It’s my birthday!” Catra scolded, narrowing her eyes as all the children smiled mischievously at her. “Don’t even think about it you little monsters!”</p><p> </p><p>“GET HER!” Catarina bellowed, screaming with the bundle of children as they charged and chased after Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Same old same old,” Scorpia laughed, setting the other two car seats on the counter. Bow walked over and got Camellia out of her car seat, Scorpia grabbing Scorpio from his.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope we have a girl,” Bow hummed, kissing on Camellia’s tiny hands as she reached up for his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yea,” Glimmer agreed, resting her head on Bow’s arm as she watched Camellia squirming happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t get over that we’re all parents,” Adora giggled, rocking Violet as she fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Who would’ve thought we would all be where we are today! I was just thinking about our first sleep over as the Best Friends Squad,” Scorpia laughed loudly, hushing Scorpio as he was startled from the sudden outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow was so wasted,” Glimmer giggled, shaking her head at her dramatic and emotional boyfriend at the time.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a very stressful time for all of us! Catra was injured!” he tried to defend, failing miserably as everyone laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Omg remember when Bow and Catra left his bachelor party and flew to Vegas!” Perfuma laughed, all friends except Bow busting out in laughter, Bow trying to run away to save his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea so not cool for leaving me behind!” Scorpia laughed, using the baby as a blockade as Perfuma tried to smack her, knowing she wouldn’t get hit with their son in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t remember all of that night,” Bow defended, shaking his head at him and Catra’s drunken adventure. Catra came walking back into the kitchen next, brow raised as she watched all her friends shake their heads at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do now?” she asked, looking over at Adora for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re talking about us and how we ditched my bachelor party to fly to Vegas,” Bow mumbled, continuing to pout as they all laughed at him and Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys were completely plastered I still don’t know how you guys managed to do everything you did!” Glimmer laughed, patting Bow on his back as he continued to pout.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t even <em>that</em> drunk!” Catra laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact with Adora as she already knew she was giving her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra you stole a fucking helicopter!” Adora countered, shaking her head at the memory. Catra had managed to convince a man to give her and Bow a helicopter tour of the city, a very intoxicated Bow thinking it was the greatest idea ever. The pilot had to step off the helicopter for a few seconds, and within that time Catra managed to turn the helicopter on, lock her and Bow inside, and ‘accidentally’ fly up in the air. She flew the thing for a good 20 minutes, finally landing it in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard perfectly. Bow didn’t even know what was happening, so drunk he started mooning the people that were honking their horns at them inside the incredibly large aircraft. It took Judge Angella, Micah and Mara to convince the owners of the helicopter company to not press charges against them. The three of them were so disappointed in the two, Judge Angella ordering them to be on house arrest for at least a year. They had to pay the helicopter company AND the city of Las Vegas a quarter of a million dollars each, which was pocket change to Mara, but to the two of them, it was like they were selling their souls, to this day still paying the wealthy woman back. “I’m surprised you guys didn’t end up in jail or prison for all the shit you did!”</p><p> </p><p>“We did go to jail,” Bow admitted, pursing his lips as Catra gave him a look to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys WHAT?!” Adora yelled, closing her mouth as she forgot she was holding a sleeping Violet at the moment. Catra tried to scurry outta the kitchen stopping as Adora called her name in an angry voice. “Catrina Alamina Juarez,” she growled, waiting for her wife to turn back towards her. Catra knew better than to run away from Adora, even if it was her birthday. She learned her lesson the last time she tried to run away from her when she would call her angrily, slowly turning around to face her wife who was glaring daggers into her soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes baby?” she smiled innocently, sweat starting to form all over her body as Adora placed the baby back in her car seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Adora instructed, pointing to the area in front of her for Catra to come to. Catra looked at the friends for help, letting out a whine as they all just turned their heads and bodies away from her to avoid eye contact, already knowing better than to step in and deal with an angry Adora. Catra was on her own now, slowly shuffling over to the place Adora pointed for her to go to. She smiled innocently at her wife, body trembling as she tried her best to prepare for what was to come. “You wanna explain to me what Bow just admitted?” she asked, daring Catra to lie to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh—we uhh well! Funny story,” she stammered nervously, looking over at the friends that were all shaking their heads at her, knowing she was a dead woman before she even started to explain. “We uhh—we kinda got arrested and went to jail,” she mumbled quietly, pursing her lips as she could visibly see the rage in Adora’s eyes grow stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight; you not only stole a helicopter, tried to break into a fucking pet store to steal a cat, streaked naked with nothing but floaties on down the damn Las Vegas Strip, smoked pot with a homeless man that had a ‘will work for weed’ sign, HAD A DANCE OFF WITH SAID HOMELESS MAN, crashed a wedding, tried to fight SEVERAL Elvis impersonators, but you were also arrested AND went to jail too?!” she asked angrily, waiting for her wife to admit everything she just named off.</p><p> </p><p>“We also donated our clothes and money to the homeless man,” Bow added, pursing his lips as Glimmer smacked him on the back of his. Adora’s jaw dropped, eyes piercing into Catra’s soul with disappointment and anger, waiting for her wife to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kill you,” Adora growled, grabbing Catra by the collar of her shirt and dragging her with her towards the upstairs to go to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow! If I live I’m gonna kill <em>you</em>,” Catra threatened, wincing as Adora smacked her upside her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest in peace Wildcat!” Scorpia laughed, wincing as Perfuma smacked her as well.</p><p> </p><p>Adora dragged Catra all the way to the bedroom, throwing her on the bed and walking back to the door, locking it and standing there for a moment. She slowly turned towards her wife, Catra shaking as she watched Adora glare at her like she wanted to rip her head off of her body. She went to say something but stopped, eyes growing wide as Adora stormed over to her and jumped on her, pinning her down to the bed as she kissed her aggressively. Catra was shocked by this, not able to process what was going on until Adora pulled back, breathing heavily as she looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh—what’s happening?” Catra asked, eyes bouncing between Adora’s who was still glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” she growled, clashing lips with Catra again, sucking and licking on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Catra decided not to question it, moaning as Adora shoved her tongue in her mouth, swiveling it inside and all over the place. After a few minutes Adora pulled back, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. Catra leaned up and licked Adora's stomach and chest, sucking and nibbling on Adora’s soft flesh. Adora wrapped her hands in Catra’s hair as she continued to kiss her, head falling back as Catra moved her bra over and sucked on her nipples. She moaned loudly as Catra bit down on her nipple, hands reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra. Catra reclaimed Adora’s breast in her mouth as soon as Adora took her bra off, eyes fluttering as Adora wrapped her hands back in her hair aggressively. Catra sucked and licked on Adora’s breasts, growling as Adora pulled her head back by her hair and slammed her head into the mattress. Adora flew down and clashed lips with Catra again, both women moaning at the aggressiveness and wetness of said kiss. Catra slapped her hands on Adora’s ass, lip curling into a grin as Adora moaned loudly at the action. Catra leaned up with Adora, kiss still going just as contentious and vigorous. Catra grabbed her shirt and took it off, breathing heavily as Adora reclaimed her lips against her own, both women swiveling and sucking on the other’s tongue. Adora helped Catra take off her sports bra, shoving her back down on the bed and looking down at her, breathing and eyes weighing heavily as she examined her bare chest. Adora slowly trailed her finger across Catra’s chest, finger lightly trailing over her wife’s gunshot scar. Catra reached her hand up carefully, trailing her own finger lightly over Adora’s stab scar, both women gazing intently into the other’s as they silently relayed their messages. Their lips collided again, loud smacking sounds coming from in between them as they kissed feverishly. Catra dug her hands down the back of Adora’s pants, pulling them and her panties down as she began massaging her ass. Adora moaned into Catra’s mouth at the action, biting down on her lip as Catra squeezed a little too hard. Catra winced as she felt a stinging pain on her lip, Adora pulling slightly up and looking at her lip, a grin on both of their faces as they saw the blood on each other’s lips. They collided again and continued to make out vigorously, Catra taking the rest of Adora’s clothes off, Adora moving herself up so she was now straddling her lap. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and shoved it towards her private, letting out a sensuous moan as Catra began playing in her folds. She began grinding with her movements, letting out a high pitched breath every time Catra swiped over her clit. She decided she had enough of the teasing, grabbing Catra’s hand and squeezing it, letting out a lustful growl as she silently told her to get it on already. Catra nodded her head and lathered her fingers up nicely, sliding a couple fingers inside of Adora and waiting for her to accept them. Once she felt Adora was comfortable enough she began to stroke, slowly sliding in another finger and smiling as Adora’s face twisted in pleasure by the addition. Catra began stroking Adora slowly, picking up her pace as Adora grinded with her, both women going in sync as they went on. Adora leaned back and let her head fall back, grabbing Catra’s free hand from around her waist and putting it on her breast, moaning loudly as she continued to ride with Catra’s movements. Catra purred at the sensation and sight before her, salivating profusely as she stared up at her wife as she worked with her to get her where she needed to be. Adora looked down at Catra with heavy lids, biting her lip as she saw the way Catra was looking at her. She leaned back down and kissed her deeply, both women suck and licking on each other’s mouth, Adora’s mouth hanging wide open as she came. She let out a scream as Catra picked up her pace, long thin fingers going in deeper as Adora continued to ride them. Adora matched Catra’s speed, brows furrowing as she felt Catra deep inside of her, hitting all of her most sensitive areas inside of her body. They rode together like that for several minutes, Adora whimpering over and over again as Catra fingered her quick and deep, Catra biting down on Adora’s shoulder, licking over the mark right after. Adora was getting to her last peak, picking up her pace and strength as she rode on. Catra sensed this and matched Adora, getting Adora to her final climax rather quickly, smiling tiredly as she listened to the squirting sound coming from Adora’s private. Catra peppered kisses on Adora’s neck and shoulder, kissing her cheek and lips as she pulled up from her neck to kiss her. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, Adora trying to hold herself up with her forearms on the bed on each side of Catra’s head. Catra waited patiently for Adora to calm down, slowly removing her fingers from inside her wife and bringing them up to her face, licking and sucking on her wife’s creamy and juicy nectar. Adora slowly rolled off Catra, landing on her back as she laid next to her wife. They both laid there for several moments, breathing heavily as they continued to catch their breaths. Catra glanced over at Adora and smiled, Adora slowly turning her head at Catra and giving the same tired smile, both women letting out breathless chuckles as they continued to calm themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was something,” Catra chuckled breathlessly, breathing out a long breath as she finally caught it. “I’m really loving this horny Adora as of late.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s—there’s something I need to tell you,” Adora breathed out, shaking her head at Catra as she sat up with a worried look. “Not something bad, just—hold on give me a minute,” she breathed out again, chest rising and falling as she slowly caught her breath. She finally caught it and sat up, a loving smile on her face as she looked down at her wife. “I was waiting to tell you after I gave you your special surprise but—I can’t hold it in anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” she asked, eyes bouncing all over Adora’s face as she continued to look at her with all the love in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m—,” she started, letting out a groan as there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mom! We need Catra to help with the bounce house,” Mara chuckled, Catra rolling her eyes as she already knew Scorpia probably messed up setting the thing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Be right down,” Catra sighed, looking over at Adora who was just sitting there with a look of disappointment. “You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” she sighed, kissing Catra on her forehead as she pouted at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she pouted, getting up and walking over to the closet, taking all of her clothes off and putting new one’s on. “You sprayed all over my pants!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I can’t control my cum,” Adora teased, giggling as Catra gave her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Not complaining,” she smirked, walking over to Adora and kissing her before she headed towards the door. “You coming too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to shower again,” she giggled, glancing down at her legs that had her juices all in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna join!” she pouted, letting out a whine as Adora giggled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“They need you down there,” she giggled again, getting up and kissing Catra before she shooed her outta the room. “Be down in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” she pouted again, kissing Adora once more before she headed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too,” she smiled, shutting the door and walking over to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.</p><p> </p><p>Adora quickly rinsed off and got dressed, heading back downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing something to drink. She smiled as Mara brought Carter over to her, the happy boy clinging to Mara’s face as she kissed him on his cheek. He cooed happily as he saw Adora, letting out a little squeal as Adora made a funny face at him. They turned their heads towards the backyard as they heard children screaming excitedly, the three of them making their way towards the door and walking on the patio, Adora surprised as she saw the very large bounce house. The children all piled into the bounce house, jumping and screaming energetically as they bounced all over it. Carter even started bouncing, Adora and Mara laughing as he was trying to jump with the rest of the children. There was a knock on the door, Adora leaving to go answer it. She greeted the doctors as they entered, smiling brightly as they brought in the newest member of their family, an adopted baby girl. Adora never thought the doctors would have children, especially with their extremely busy schedules. But Dr. Netossa had started working with a baby girl that was abandoned at the hospital, the adoption agency having terrible luck with trying to give the baby a home as no one wanted to deal with the baby due to her malnourished and weak body. Dr. Netossa noticed how attached the baby and her wife were together, coming up with a crazy idea as she decided she’d apply to adopt the baby. After all, who better to take care of this sweet little girl other than two of the best lesbian doctors? With grace, the adoption agency accepted her application immediately, making her and her wife new mothers to their very spoiled and beautiful baby girl. After they brought her home, they noticed she flourished quickly, barely having to do anything as it seemed like the nurturing and loving aura of the two women helped the baby blossom. It’s been a couple months since then, the plump little girl as healthy as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get over how cute she is!” Adora cooed, wiggling her finger as the baby tried to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Dr. Spinnerella cooed with her, giggling as the baby cooed happily at the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d like to set this extremely heavy girl down somewhere before my arm falls off,” Dr. Netossa breathed out, visibly struggling to carry the car seat.</p><p> </p><p>“This way,” Adora giggled, leading the doctors into the living room to set down the car seat. Moments later Catra came walking in, gasping dramatically as she saw the doctors and their new baby, faking like she was about to hug the women but swooping towards the baby instead, giggling as the doctors just scoffed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the best present ever!” Catra beamed happily, taking the baby outta the car seat and holding her in her arms. “Hi pretty girl! Thanks for coming!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” the doctors replied instead, shaking their heads at Catra as she just cooed at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I didn’t even see you guys! Hi! Thanks for making it out here,” Catra smiled innocently, laughing as her wife and the doctors gave her an unamused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday Little Leech,” Dr. Netossa chuckled, pulling her in for a half hug. “How’s it feel now that your youth is over with!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why must you ruin my happiness,” Catra fake scoffed, laughing loudly as Dr. Netossa did the same. Catra raised her brow as Adora and Dr. Spinnerella were off on the side whispering to each other, squinting hard to try and see what they were talking about. “What are you guys over there whispering about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing dear,” Dr. Spinnerella giggled, winking at Adora who just pursed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” Catra called, narrowing her eyes at her wife as she avoided eye contact with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom needed me to grab Carter a bottle, be right back!” Adora deflected, quickly running outta the living room and back outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Catra tried to call after her, letting out a sigh as Adora was already long gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday sweetie,” Dr. Spinnerella giggled, pulling Catra in for a hug. “How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, just living the life out here! I miss Bright Moon sometimes but—it was for the best to move away,” she sighed, smiling as the baby began wiggling her arms happily up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We miss you back home,” Dr. Netossa smiled, putting her hand on Catra’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. “But I’m happy and proud of you for doing what’s best for you and your family. Well done Little Leech.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she chuckled, handing the baby over to Dr. Spinnerella as she began reaching for her.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them headed out back, everyone crowding around the newest member of their little extended family. Some of the children ran up to Catra and grabbed her hands, pulling on them as they led her over to the bounce house. Catra blew out a breath and hopped inside, laughing and jumping with the children as they all bounced about inside of it. The children dragged Scorpia in next, all of them laughing at her as she was struggling to crawl through the extremely small opening. She finally managed to get in and started jumping, all the children laughing excitedly as they were bounced high up from Scorpia’s bounces. They all talked, played and ate for the rest of the evening, the children trying to sneak Melog into the bounce house with them several times, always getting caught and scolded at each and every time. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another, the children getting into all sorts of trouble. Bow had to chase after Melog as Razzlyn hopped on his back and was riding on him like a horse, the youngest daughter squealing happily as the dog ran all over the place. Adora just stared in shock as she witnessed it, looking over at Catra who was trying to sneak away. As Adora noticed this, she realized this wasn’t the first time their daughter had done something this crazy, running after Catra as she was caught red handed in promoting dangerous activities for their children yet again. Archer, Gunner, Mira and Finn started a fight club, Mira beating up all three boys as they tried to attack her. Catra had taught Mira a little bit extra moves since Finn was always trying to beat up on her, Adora chasing after Catra again as she realized she was the cause of this as well. The only ones that seemed like they were behaving were Catarina and Magnolia, Adora keeping an eye on them to make sure they weren’t secretly getting into trouble. Adora noticed Archer was showing off for the girls, eyes shooting wide open as she saw him grab her daughter’s hand and give it a kiss. Her jaw dropped as Catarina blushed a deep shade of red, Adora grabbing Glimmer and pointing to the scene. The two women just watched with wide eyes, unable to speak as they watched their children playing a little extra nice together. Bow came strolling over next, breathing heavily as he had finally caught Razzlyn and Melog, the tiny girl squirming and kicking in her uncle’s arms. He finally set her down and flinched as Glimmer quickly patted his arm, motioning him to look over at his son. Bow’s jaw dropped as he witnessed his son kiss Catarina’s cheek, letting out an extremely high pitched squeal as he watched his son flirting with the young Juarez girl. Catra noticed the three of them were looking at something, turning her head and letting out a loud squawk as she saw what they were seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!” she screeched, walking over to the two children, both of them flying back about 10 feet. “What is going on over here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye RiRi!” Archer squealed quickly, running away from Catra as she tried to grab him.</p><p> </p><p>“Catarina Grace Juarez!” Catra scolded, grabbing her daughter as she tried to run away next.</p><p> </p><p>Adora came walking over next, shaking her head as she listened to her wife scold their daughter in Spanish. Adora waited patiently for Catra to notice her, giving her a look as Catra looked over at her and set their daughter down. Catra stepped back and let out a grumble, rolling her eyes as Adora grabbed Catarina’s hand and walked a little ways away from everyone to talk. Adora finally got far enough away from where she knew Catarina would talk openly with her, sitting down on the grass and motioning for her to join her. After a few moments of silence Adora began her little interrogation, waiting patiently for her daughter to answer her.</p><p> </p><p>“I know mama already yelled at you but, I need you to understand our concerns RiRi. You two are way too young to be doing any of that,” Adora explained, rubbing her daughter on her back as she began to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama is mean,” she cried, wiping her tears away as they streamed down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama has to be mean sometimes to hide how she really feels baby, you know she didn’t really mean to yell at you like that,” she tried to reassure, heart breaking at the way her daughter looked up at her. Her heart nearly shattered to pieces as her daughter asked her next question, having to fight tears from the sadness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Does mama hate me?” she whimpered, hiccupping as she tried to contain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not baby! Mama loves you so SO much! You are one of the greatest things that’s happened to mama, exactly why she’s so overprotective of you and your siblings. You’re mama’s entire heart baby. I promise she doesn’t hate you,” she replied softly, pulling her daughter in for a hug as she began to blubber loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Adora noticed Catra was watching them from across the yard, worry in her face as she saw her daughter crying hysterically. Adora silently motioned for her to come over, Adora whispering what their daughter had just asked her. Catra nearly started tearing up at that, getting down next to Catarina and pulling her into her lap. She began whispering loving words into her daughter’s ear, kissing and rocking her as she went on. Catarina settled down after a while, hugging her mother tightly as Catra continued to console her. Adora just watched them fondly, knowing the only reason Catra yelled at their daughter like that was because of things that happened to her when she was around that age, knowing that her wife was terrified of anything like that happening to her own children. Catarina finally settled down and went back to playing, Catra and Adora watching her as she went back to playing like nothing happened. The women glanced over at Glimmer and Bow who were still lecturing Archer, the young boy crying and nodding his head furiously as they scolded them. Catra and Adora wouldn’t mind if Archer was the one to court their daughter when they were older, Catra being okay with it if they were <em>waaaaaay</em> older, preferably when she was too senile to do anything about it. Adora loved how protective her wife was of her and their children, leaning over and kissing her on her cheek as her wife continued to watch over their babies.</p><p> </p><p>They soon joined the grownups and finished the party, Adora inviting the family to stay for the night since they were all drunk. Adora wouldn’t let Catra drink the entire day, needing her to be up and ready for the ‘special’ surprise she had planned for her in a little while. Mara shooed the couple outta the house, Adora running back upstairs to grab the other piece to her surprise and heading out the door. Adora blindfolded Catra like she had done to her all those months ago, giggling as Catra questioned her every movement. Adora finally made it to the destination and led Catra inside, having to swat her wife’s hands away as she kept trying to peek under her blindfold. She led her wife through the building, sitting her down in a chair and holding her there. Catra went to say something but stopped as Adora began taking off the blindfold, eyes growing wide as she saw where her wife had brought her.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU BROUGHT ME TO A STRIP CLUB!” she beamed happily, bouncing up and down in her chair as she looked around the place. Her brow rose as she noticed it was empty, glancing back at Adora who was staring at her with a blank expression. “Why’s it empty?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your surprise,” she replied quietly, motioning for the bartender to make a drink. Catra smiled as a waitress brought over her drink, taking a sip and moaning as she tasted the sweet liquid of her favorite drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, tequila sunrise,” she hummed happily, continuing to smile as Adora looked at her with a blank expression. “You spoil me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not done spoiling you yet,” she smiled softly, getting up with her bag and walking down a hall.</p><p> </p><p>Catra rose her brow again at this, shrugging her shoulders as she continued to drink her drink. A few moments passed by and ‘Love on the Brain’ by Rihanna started playing over the speakers, Catra smiling to herself as she reminisced on the memory of said song. This song played when she had first met Adora, heart swelling with love as she began to think about that fateful night. She was about to get up and go find her wife, freezing in place as she saw a woman walking down the aisle of the stage, sexy black lingerie on her body as she walked towards her. Her jaw dropped as she saw who the woman was, heart beating rapidly as she saw it was her wife. Adora was on stage wearing a black lace bodysuit, black fishnet stockings going all the way up to her upper thigh. Catra drooled as she saw her wife standing up there, practically dropping her drink as she watched her smiling seductively at her. Catra sat back in her seat and shook, taking a drink to calm herself as she watched her wife walking towards her as if she was a model on a runway. And as she watched her wife strut so gracefully down the stage towards her, tears formed in her eyes at her goddess like wife, a loving smile on her face as Adora winked at her. She choked on her drink as Adora began dancing, having to hold back her rapidly growing sexual hunger as she watched her sway her body to her favorite artist. Adora may not have had any singing talent, but damn could she dance, walking to the beat of the music as she made her way to the stripper pole. Catra’s jaw dropped again as she watched Adora spin on it, doing tricks and turns Catra didn’t know was humanly possible, or even knew her wife could do. Now that she thought about it, about a month ago Adora would leave in the middle of the day from time to time, always coming up with an excuse for where she was going. Catra finally realized this is what Adora must’ve been leaving to go do, leaving to practice this routine just for her, tears forming in her eyes again as she realized her wife did all of this just for her birthday, just for her. She drank and watched Adora dance for her, eyes trailing all over her wife’s body, not taking them off of her for a split second, barely blinking as she didn’t wanna miss a single moment of it. The song switched over and Catra beamed happily, cheering loudly as ‘Rude Boy’ by Rihanna started playing, Adora switching up her dance moves. Catra howled as Adora dropped to the floor, cheering gleefully as her wife danced on it. She bounced happily up and down in her chair, shaking with anticipation and something else as Adora began crawling towards her in a seductive manner. She stood up unconsciously as Adora hopped off the stage, happy fingers wiggling as her wife walked over towards her to the beat of the music. Adora shoved Catra back into the chair and placed her high heel on the arm of the chair, continuing to dance in a provocative manner. Catra tried to touch Adora, a sly grin on her face as Adora swatted her hand away. The music switched over again and Catra squawked, hands trembling as Adora began dancing in a slow sensuous manner to ‘Kiss it Better’. Catra realized that every song that was playing was by Rihanna, eyes growing wider as she realized Adora wasn’t wearing just any lingerie, but lingerie made from said artist herself; Savage x Fenty. She beamed brightly as she realized her wife had incorporated Rihanna into her birthday for her, tears in her eyes as Adora crawled on top of her and began grinding into her as she continued to dance. Catra unconsciously began singing along to the music, body shivering as Adora tickled her neck with the light trailing of her lips and breath on it. Catra let her head fall back as Adora pushed her backwards, letting out a soft moan as her wife trailed her tongue up the length of her neck. Catra had to fight a war to not touch Adora, knowing that if she was in a real strip club right now she wouldn’t be able to touch them. Besides, this way made it more eroticizing for her, her sexual arousal growing higher as she wasn’t able to touch her wife. She squealed as Adora turned around, ass grinding into her lap as she continued to dance. Adora grabbed Catra’s hands and placed them on her breasts, leaning back into her body as she continued to grind back into her, moaning as Catra bit down lightly on her shoulder. After a few moments Adora turned back around, Catra feeling all over her body as she continued to grind into her, Adora wrapping her hands into Catra’s hair as she went on. She moaned as Catra shoved her face into her breasts, sucking and licking on the soft plush skin. Adora held her head there, biting her lip as Catra continued to kiss and suck on her mounds.</p><p> </p><p>The music finally died down and Catra pulled back, breathing heavily as she looked into her wife’s eyes, Adora doing the same. Adora leaned down and kissed Catra lightly, lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back and gazed back into her eyes. She brought her finger up to Catra’s face and stroked her cheek, a loving smile on their faces as they continued to gaze at one another. Adora got off Catra and helped her stand up, leading her down the hallway and into the room she had used to change in. As soon as Catra shut the door behind her she pounced at Adora, picking her up and sitting her down on the table. Adora giggled as Catra began sucking and nipping at her neck, a soft moan escaping from her lips as Catra licked up to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so fucking sexy,” Catra breathed into her ear, sucking on her lobe and trailing her tongue back towards her lips, kissing her deeply as Adora held her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like it?” Adora asked shyly, breathing heavily as Catra pulled back to look at her. Catra gave Adora a loving smile, slowly leaning back in and kissing her softly, peppering her lips repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I loved it,” she whispered, kissing her again before she pulled back slightly to look at her. “That was amazing my love. You’re amazing. That was the best birthday present ever. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you loved it,” she smiled bashfully, blushing a faint pink color as Catra continued to gaze at her. “Do you like my choice in lingerie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking LOVE your choice in lingerie! Savage x Fenty’s Savage Not Sorry Lace Bodysuit?” she described licking her lips as she pulled back to look her wife up and down. “Very noice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even gonna ask how or why you know the exact name of the lingerie I picked,” she giggled, shaking her head at her Rihanna obsessed wife. “I tried my best to incorporate Rihanna into your birthday since I know how much you love her. I’m happy you enjoyed all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you are the greatest wife, best friend, and woman I have ever met. The fact that you went to such lengths for me; the music, the outfit, THE DANCING! Man the dancing! Baby, we gotta get a stripper pole put in the basement!” she chuckled, laughing as Adora rolled her eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea so our daughters can start stripping on it,” she replied, smirking as Catra visibly regretted her statement.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, we’ll just put one in our bedroom. Far away from the children,” she corrected herself, not wanting to imagine her daughters playing on a stripper pole. “You’ll have to do that little getup for me again, I still can’t get over how incredibly sexy you look! Mmm mm MMM! My baby is FINE!”</p><p> </p><p>“Silly girl,” she giggled, leaning in and kissing Catra. “Happy birthday baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you my love,” she whispered into her lips, pulling Adora forward, smiling into their kiss as Adora wrapped her legs around her waist. “Can I unwrap my final present now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you to do that since we got here,” she whispered back, moaning as Catra pressed up against her privates. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, Adora grabbing Catra’s hands and placing them on the zipper of her bodysuit. Catra was about to unzip it but stopped, pulling back from her wife as she remembered she was gonna tell her something.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait hold up,” she breathed out, holding Adora’s hand as she tried to pull her back in. “What was it you were gonna tell me before but didn’t because mom walked in?” Adora bit her lip as Catra brought that up again, looking down at the floor and then back up at her wife, a small smile on her face as she tried to fight the big one slowly forming.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well,” she began, looking away from Catra as she waited patiently for her wife to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>Adora took a deep breath and blew it out, looking back over at Catra and giving her the most loving and gentle expression she has ever given her, grabbing her wife’s hand and placing it on her stomach. Catra’s eyes widened as her wife did that, tears forming in her eyes as Adora silently relayed what she wanted to tell her through that action. Catra’s eyes bounced from Adora’s stomach to her eyes, letting out a quiet whimper as her wife nodded her head in confirmation. Catra burst into tears as Adora confirmed her pregnancy, resting her head on her wife’s chest as she continued to cry. Adora held her wife close to her, stroking the back of her head in a soothing manner as she placed kisses all over her head. Adora was 6 weeks pregnant, unexpectedly going on a whim one day to do the IVF. Her and Catra had talked about having more children, but the timing of said plan was never given, Adora taking matters into her own hands and taking the steps to get things started. She had mentioned before how she wanted to wait at least another year or so, but ever since the accident, she’s had this strong urge to have another baby, realizing life was too short to wait on such things. She was scared to tell Catra about the pregnancy, not knowing when the right time to give her the news was. She expected Catra to be upset with her, scolding her for getting pregnant so soon after Carter was born and the complications of the pregnancy with him, not to mention she was just stabbed half a year ago, barely even recovered from the accident. But as she held her wife in her arms, consoling her as she wept into her chest, she was glad she did, tears falling from her eyes as she continued to comfort her crying wife. Catra finally pulled back and looked into Adora’s eyes, a loving smile on her face as she trailed her eyes all over her face. She slowly leaned in and kissed Adora on the lips lightly, peppering kiss after kiss on her lips before she pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This</em> was the greatest present ever,” she sniffled, chuckling as Adora kissed her on her forehead. “I love you so much Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too baby,” she sniffled with her, kissing her on her forehead again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, the doctors knew about this huh?” she chuckled, shaking her head as Adora nodded her head in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the ones that preformed the IVF, you know I don’t trust anyone but them to handle us or our babies,” she smiled, stroking Catra on the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh so that’s why you and Dr. Spinnerella were off to the side whispering up a storm,” she smiled, knowing they had to be whispering about something important for them to be so far away. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered her and Adora’s sex session earlier this morning, panic on her face as she realized what she had done during. “Omg! I shoved you to the ground! I SHOVED MY PREGNANT WIFE!” she panicked, eyes bouncing between Adora and her stomach. “I didn’t hurt you did I?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No baby, I’m fine,” she giggled, cupping her wife’s cheeks and holding her head up so she would look at her directly. “I’m only 6 weeks so it’s not like it was gonna do anything! It’s okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’M TERRIBLE!” she whined, sticking her bottom lip out as Adora just giggled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby it’s okay! I’m fine! We’re fine,” she giggled again, rubbing on her stomach and placing her hand over Catra’s that was still on it. “We’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Adora, I’m sorry future baby!” she whined, kissing on Adora’s still flat stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“The baby is the size of a grain of rice! You didn’t hurt it,” she chuckled, pulling Catra back up to her face. “But if you wanna make it up to me and the baby, I suggest you start unwrapping your present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I knew you were incredibly horny these past few weeks for a reason,” she smirked, sliding herself back in between Adora’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh! I almost forgot! Bring me my bag please?” she asked, smiling innocently as Catra eyed her. Catra walked over to where Adora’s bag was and brought it to her, brow raised as she watched her wife shuffle through it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the items Adora pulled out, a sly grin on her face as Adora pulled out their strap on and arousal oils.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this birthday just keeps getting better and better!” she laughed happily, bouncing up and down as Adora handed her the strap on.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I know you enjoy using this so why not,” she smiled, handing her wife the arousal oil next. “These next couple months will be our only time to use them so—might as well start using them right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you spoiling me?” she grinned, taking her pants off and putting on the strap on, lathering it up with the arousal oil.</p><p> </p><p>“You may have mentioned something like that before,” she giggled, biting her lip as Catra trailed her fingers up her thigh. “Remember to not hold back. Show me how much you appreciate your presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes my love,” she whispered, trailing her fingers in between Adora’s legs and towards her privates, moving the fabric from over them to the side and sliding her fingers in her folds.</p><p> </p><p>Adora breathed out as Catra did this, eyes fluttering as her wife poured the arousal oil on her hand, reposition her fingers back through her folds as she drenched them with the oils. It only took a few seconds for Adora to feel them, libido increasing rapidly as it soaked into her skin. Catra continued to pour the oil on her hands, repeating her actions a couple times until she saw Adora was at the edge, animalistic side of her visibly apparent as she looked at her. She poured the rest of it on the dildo of her strap on, smirking at her wife as she saw that she was watching her with hungry eyes. As soon as Catra put the bottle down Adora grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her in for a deep and aggressive kiss. Catra moaned at Adora’s eagerness, her own sexual hunger growing as her wife growled and sucked on her lips. Adora slid her hand down Catra’s chest, leading it all the way down to the dildo and grabbing onto it, pulling it forward and towards her privates. She moaned as the tip of it slid across her clit, brows furrowing as Catra teased her sensitive bundle of aroused nerves with the tip of it next. Adora wrapped both of her hands on Catra’s ass, pulling her closer to her as she slid herself forward, ass hanging off the edge as her legs were wrapped tightly around her wife’s waist. Catra slid the dildo through Adora’s dripping folds, teasing her opening with the tip of the dildo, moaning as Adora bit down on her neck. She sensed Adora was growing impatient, deciding to give her beautiful wife what she wanted and slowly began pushing the dildo inside of her, waiting patiently for Adora to fit herself around it. Adora welcomed it with a loud whimper, clinging onto Catra for dear life as she slowly began to pump it inside of her. After a few moments Adora started pushing back on it, Catra following her wife’s pace until she sensed she was ready for the real work to begin. She stroked her nice and deep for a little while, both women breathing heavily as they went on. Adora pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, nodding her head that she was ready for her and kissing her heatedly. As soon as Catra got the green light she began pounding into her, smiling to herself as Adora began whimpering and crying at the movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Catra! Ahhhhnn! Just like that, don’t stop,” she wailed, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she could feel the arousal oil hyping her up, giving her the most sensational feeling as Catra continued to pound into her. “Oh fuck yes! Right there! MMmmm—FUCK!” Catra deepened her strokes for a few moments, hands clenching into Adora’s sides as she anchored her into herself. Loud pounding sounds echoed throughout the room, Adora’s sensuous moans and whimpers following suit. Catra picked up her pace a little, biting down on Adora’s shoulder as she listened to Adora’s rapid high pitched screams. “Shit! Shit! SHIT! AH! YES CATRA! JUST LIKE THAT! FASTER BABY! FAST—AHHH!” she screamed loudly, continuing to hold onto Catra like her life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much Adora,” Catra panted, picking up her pace again as Adora whimpered her name repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“CATRA! AH! CATRA! I LOVE YOU! AH FUCK! CATRA YES! KEEP GOING! RIGHT THERE! FUCK I’M CUMMING!” she screeched, body shaking aggressively as she orgasmed.</p><p> </p><p>Adora leaned back on the table and positioned herself on her back, Catra leaning forward and grabbing her on each of her shoulders, using them as an anchor as she continued to pound into her. This position was great for Catra, allowing her to rapidly hammer the dildo into Adora’s opening, Adora’s fluids spraying all over the place as she was getting hit in all the right places hastily. They went on like this for what seemed like hours, Catra being unrelentless as she powered Adora through endless amounts of orgasms. Adora was finally coming to her final peak, Catra sensing this as Adora clung her entire body to her. Catra picked her up to finish her off, ramming the dildo inside of her at an impossibly goddess like speed, Adora panting and crying rapidly as she was brought up and over her peak, letting out a loud screech as she hit the top of it. Catra helped her back down and set her on the table, slowing down her strokes as she brought her down from her climax. Adora sluggishly pulled herself up towards Catra, hugging her tightly as Catra continued to do slow and deep strokes inside of her. Adora came a few more times after that, both women surprised that she still even had anything inside of her to release. They both stopped at the same time, both women slumping into the table as they tried to catch their breaths. Adora stroked Catra’s head as she laid it on her chest, both women trying to recover from their third most aggressive but this time longest sex session. After about 10 minutes of recovery Catra finally pulled up, slowly pulling the dildo from inside of Adora and taking it off, pulling Adora up as she reached out for her. Adora leaned into Catra as she hugged her, entire body drained of energy as she had received the best fucking she’s had since Catra came back from her time away with the Hive. Catra placed kisses all over Adora’s shoulder and neck, smiling that loving smile she reserved only for her wife as she pulled back and looked at her. Adora leaned in and kissed Catra lightly, smiling as Catra peppered her lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, that was amazing,” Adora mumbled, stroking Catra on the back of her head as she pulled back to look her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This final present really was the icing on the cake,” Catra chuckled lightly, gazing lovingly at her wife as they held each other. “Thank you for everything today baby. I’m forever grateful for you and everything you do for me each and every day. Thank you for making my 30<sup>th</sup> birthday one to remember forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome honey,” she smiled, hand trailing to Catra’s cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb as they continued to gaze at each other. “Happy 30<sup>th</sup> birthday Catrina Alamina. I love you <em>so</em> much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too baby,” she smiled back, leaning back in to kiss Adora again.</p><p> </p><p>They soon got dressed and headed back to their house, both women smiling to themselves as they ended the wonderful day with a bang. They got to the house and quietly crept upstairs, grabbing a quick shower before they headed to bed. The entire time in the shower, Catra was all over Adora, not in a hungry sex addict way, but in a rather loving and intimate one. She helped Adora wash her hair, combed it out and everything. She washed her body carefully, Adora smiling as she remembered Catra did this exact same thing the first time she found out she was pregnant with Catarina. Catra peppered soft kisses all over Adora’s body as they showered, helping her dry off next as they stepped out. They got dressed and headed to the bed, Catra laying down first and opening her arms for Adora to come to her. Adora smiled fondly at her wife, crawling into bed with her and laying on her side, head resting comfortably on her shoulder. She continued to smile as Catra placed her hand over her stomach, the distant memory of this happening for each of her pregnancies.</p><p> </p><p>Catra held Adora close to her as they both drifted off to sleep, mind racing as she slowly began to drift off. Memories and moments of her and Adora’s life together flashed in her mind, a warm feeling growing in her chest as she watched them go by. Before she met Adora, she had always thought she was hard to love as well as believing in the notion that love itself was hard; it was painful and terrifying. But as she reflected on her life, the life she made with the woman she had unexpectedly met and fell in love with, she deemed it was worth it. All the love, pain, hardships, sacrifices, energy and dedication she had to deal with during this time, it was worth. A life being in love with Adora, marrying her, having children with her, it was all worth it. Adora was worth it, a smile on her face as she let her exhaustion finally take over, arm holding the love of her life close to her as she drifted off into one of the best sleeps she’s had in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>‼️‼️IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT‼️‼️: Part 3 won't be out for a couple weeks maybe even sooner. But until then I suggest you guys go read my other works I have called: Beauty and the Thief! Hope you guys enjoy it and I'll be seeing you in Part 3❣️</p><p> </p><p>OKAY? OKAY LOVE YOU BYE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>